<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Daedra Named Desire by maqqy96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382681">A Daedra Named Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqqy96/pseuds/maqqy96'>maqqy96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Leering, Male Gaze, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Slow Burn, Undressing With Eyes, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqqy96/pseuds/maqqy96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Daedric Prince Sanguine, whose sphere was hedonistic revelry, debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures, was currently suffering from the worst hangover in his entire existence. Vague memories of a deal gone wrong are all that he can recall of the last few weeks. To make matters worse, he found himself stuck wandering around with a virtuous, vindictive vixen and a young Vigilant of Stendarr as his only clues to what he'd done on what was clearly his most epic bender to date.</p><p>Now, if only he could remember it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Hircine, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Sanguine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hangovers and Headsman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Needless to say, this being Sanguine, be warned that this will contain a lot of references to alcohol, drug use, sex, food, and pretty much every indulgent ever. I'll try to tag each chapter, but if you're at all sensitive to these topics, I highly recommend NOT reading this story.</p><p>Chapter Warning: Vomiting, Hangovers, Alcoholism, Public Urination, Leering, Undressing With Eyes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Daedric Prince Sanguine, whose sphere was hedonistic revelry, debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures, was currently suffering from the worst hangover in his entire existence. Normally, he never had to face the consequences of his numerous misadventures - one of the advantages to being a resident of Oblivion. He knew of them, naturally, but had yet, until he’d awoken that bright, sunny morning, to have ever experienced the common after effect of a night of heavy drinking. And after having existed in a wretched state of pure, unnatural decadence for who knows how many millenia, his headache was of truly magnificent and epic proportions.</p><p>    After vomiting for almost ten minutes straight, much to the disgust of the passersbys, Sanguine sat on the muddy ground by a small wooden home, trying to remember how he’d ended up in such a sorry state. The events of the last several weeks, however, currently escaped him. All he knew was that he was currently in his human guise, his head felt ready to explode, he smelled like an open cesspool, and, most alarmingly, he seemed unable to use his Daedric powers to simply teleport away from his unwanted condition.</p><p>    As he sat with his head leaning against the somewhat cool surface of the wooden frame house, he watched without really seeing what was in front of him. He could almost feel the tension in the air (or maybe that was just his head throbbing like the inside of a drum; at this point he didn’t know or care), and watched as the villagers gathered on their respective porches, talking in hushed, concerned tones. Here and there, a few red and steel encased Imperials ran around, the only ones excited and apparently pleased. He overheard one mention ‘prisoners’. That would explain the area they were clearing just in front of a small tower. And the headsman’s block. So someone was getting executed. Sanguine snorted, then groaned as the action caused his head to ache even more.</p><p>    At least it wasn’t going to be a boring morning, he mused.</p><p>    Slowly, the sound of carriages approaching managed to find its way past his aching headache. The people nearby began to buzz as the tension grew. Some were excited, others decidedly less so. Sanguine was more interested in musing about his current predicament.</p><p>As one of the carts carrying the prisoner’s rolled past him, he felt a familiar tug inside his mind. He quickly looked over those inside the wagon passing in front of him. Though her head was down, he saw the white-blonde hair, pulled back into a messy braid. It was hauntingly familiar, demanding his attention, escalating the tugging sensation to a hard pull as vague memories brought back feelings of longing and warmth. Somehow, she was involved in his current predicament.</p><p>    And she was currently with a group being herded towards the headsman’s block.</p><p>    Sanguine tried to scramble to his feet, only for the world to suddenly tilt and knock him back on his ass. One of the Imperial guards looked down at him in disgust, and Sanguine managed a somewhat graceful middle finger for the man’s efforts. His second attempt to get to his feet was somewhat more successful, though his legs trembled at having to uphold his weight. Everything was wrong, and Sanguine didn’t like wrong. He liked pranks. He liked drinking. He liked sex and drugs and revelry. And more than anything, he liked it when somehow he managed to combine all of the above into one giant fun instance of pure chaos. Those were the best times. Now, however, more than anything, he needed answers. </p><p>Once again, he attempted to teleport back to Oblivion. After all, if he could simply leave and go back to normal, answers weren’t important. He’d had his share of drunken adventures that he couldn’t rightly recall in the morning; it usually made for grand stories later. However, he couldn’t teleport. He could still feel some of his Daedric powers, but for whatever reason he was unable to simply wave his hand and make his headache go away. Sanguine swore lightly. Hitting his clenched fist against the pillar he leaned against, he was surprised, and a little alarmed, to feel pain. Unless it was for pleasureful conquest, Sanguine was usually incapable of feeling pain. Glancing around with a worried expression, Sanguine rubbed at the injured spot, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and very much not liking it.</p><p>As the prisoners were called one by one, he leaned forward, trying to get a better view of the young woman who still sat inside the carriage. Not that she wasn’t a sight, Sanguine grinned lecherously as he eyed her rather lovely figure in those thin rags she wore. Left so little to the imagination, but hid enough to keep a Daedric Prince leering…</p><p>He heard a sound of disgust, and saw the same guard looking at him. Apparently he’d been leering a bit too hard. However, that girl was somehow a part of what had happened to him, so he did his best to smile charmingly at the guard.</p><p>“S’cus me.” Sanguine slurred terribly. “That girl over thar ish a friend of mine-”</p><p>“Shut up, wretch.” The guard snarled. Sanguine pouted. Apparently even his Daedric ability to charm was gone. That meant he’d have to rely on his natural abilities.</p><p>In other words, he was completely screwed.</p><p>Sanguine wasn’t one to take being looked down on lightly, however. No matter his current state, he was a Daedric Prince, one of the Lords who ruled over his own vast realm in Oblivion! If he wanted, he could destroy all those before him without any effort! Determined, he stepped forward to shove this worthless soldier out of his way and stride over to the girl-</p><p>And then he immediately stepped back into place as the soldiers casually riddled a certain prisoner with arrows. That looked rather painful.</p><p>“Wait, you there. Step forward.”</p><p>Sanguine turned his attention back to the line-up. Apparently it was the girl’s turn. Sanguine’s worry began to mount. If she died, who knew how long he’d be stuck like this. The idea of that inconvenience made him fidget uncomfortably. Or maybe that was just his bladder letting him know it really needed relieving.</p><p>“Who are you?” The guard asked the girl. Sanguine was wondering the same thing, though he had many other questions, such as ‘were you born with those curves or did Dibella herself bless you?’ and ‘did we have sex? Please tell me we had lots of sex.’</p><p>“Merida.” The girl answered, her voice quiet but clear. There was no sign of fear in her voice, though her bound hands were clenched tightly against her stomach. Sanguine wracked his mind, but other than his unhelpful imagination comparing her to Meridia and then picturing Meridia in that sparse clothing with that kind of ass, he had nothing.</p><p>“You’ve picked a bad time to come home, kinsman.” The guard sounded genuinely sad, then turned to the hard-faced woman standing beside him. “Captain? What should we do? She’s not on the list.”</p><p>For a half second, Sanguine harbored the hope that the girl would be allowed to go free. If so, it’d be easy enough to catch up with her later, maybe charm her into giving him some answers as well as -</p><p>“Forget the list! She goes to the block.”</p><p>Balls.</p><p>Sanguine watched her slowly join the other armored soldiers waiting to be executed, feeling his stomach drop into his boots. He couldn’t get answers from a dead woman. As he watched, his mind sluggishly unable to come up with anything through his post-drunken haze, he saw the very first soldier lose their head. Then the Captain turned and sneered at the girl.</p><p>“Next, the Nord in the rags!”</p><p>“Oh c’mon!” Sanguine burst out. “That Ulfruk guy ish right there! Take him nesht!”</p><p>Unfortunately, nobody seemed interested in listening to the perfectly sound advice coming from the random drunk guy leaning at a forty-five degree angle against the side of a porch.</p><p>Overhead, however, off in the distance, Sanguine clearly heard something else. His mouth snapped shut and sweat beaded on his forehead. As the rest of the crowd glanced around in mild, but ultimately, unconcerned interest, Sanguine felt his fear triple. Only one creature made that sound. And it had the nasty habit of not liking Daedra. A lot. To the point of eating them sometimes. Even if he couldn’t die (or at least, Sanguine’s anxiety not-so-helpfully supplied, normally Daedra didn’t die), he had no desire to face down such a creature. Desperately, he began looking for a way to escape.</p><p>As the girl Merida walked bravely forward, her chin held high despite the slowness of her steps, Sanguine felt torn between wanting answers and wanting to flee. However, almost all the homes and walls were made of wood. Beautiful, flammable wood. Only a few spaces were stone, and all of them were currently closed up and blocked by Imperial soldiers who would most definitely take objection with a drunk trying to get into them. The girl sank to her knees, and Sanguine found himself almost frantic.</p><p>Just what, in the name of Oblivion, was going on?</p><p>A little less than ten seconds later, Sanguine was thrown back several feet and landed heavily on his side as Alduin, World-Eater and firstborn of Akatosh, began his attack. If nothing else, Sanguine no longer had to worry about his overfull bladder anymore; it was most definitely empty now.</p><p>As people fled and ran screaming for cover, a certain white-gold flash caught Sanguine’s eye. The girl lived, her head still very much attached to her shoulders! Now he just had to catch up to her and get answers. By running across a village that was currently on fire while flaming hot rocks rained down and a dragon was destroying everything and everyone in sight.</p><p>Nothing was ever easy, Sanguine mused.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Merida was shaking in every limb, eyes wide and staring unseeing up at the form that towered over her. A dragon, black and terrifying but somehow still horribly beautiful and awe inspiring, loomed across her field of vision. As it roared, meteorites painted an apocalyptic background to the beast's terrifying form. Nirn shook beneath her palms as the rocks cascaded to the ground. Through the chaos, Merida was only barely able to hear a voice calling to her.</p><p> Without thinking, she rolled to her side, her terrified legs finding strength as she scrambled to follow the Stormcloak soldier she had met only minutes prior. Her mind was blank, unable to formulate any thoughts beyond one.</p><p>She was still alive.</p><p>Loud blasts could be heard outside the stone tower she and the stormcloaks had sought temporary refuge in. Their leader, Jarl Ulfric, seemed oddly calm amongst the chaos, speaking almost casually to Ralof and planning their escape as Merida leaned against a wall.</p><p>The ground shook almost constantly. Vaguely, she could hear one of the soldiers telling her to follow, and despite her numbness, she obeyed. Anything to get away. Away from the civil war. Away from the Imperials. Away from the execution. Away from the absolute disaster outside! The sight of the dragon bursting through the walls brought a terrified shriek out of her, dragging her back into the present. This was not a time to stumble blindly.</p><p>“Go! We’ll follow when we can!” The Stormcloak named Ralof told her. The dragon had flown off, and Merida could see an inn, part of its roof collapsed, just across the opening. It wasn’t the safest looking jump, but they couldn’t stay in the tower. Bracing herself, Merida leapt across the gap, her legs getting singed by embers as she rolled to safety. Not pausing to think about the pain from the abrupt landing, she bolted down wobbly stairs and out into the open air again.</p><p>Much to her continued surprise, she saw the Imperial soldier who had spoken kindly to her earlier, calling out to her. She couldn’t hear his exact words, but as the dragon landed not far away, she ran towards the apparent safety of someone carrying weaponry. No sooner had she braced herself against the stony remains of someone’s burning house, she saw the blast of fire. Several villagers, also pressed against the building, screamed and cried out. A little boy, no older than ten years, threw his arms around her waist, shaking with fear. Even with her wrists bound, Merida instinctively wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close and putting herself between the child and the fire. Within moments, the torrent of flames stopped and a gust of wind signaled the dragon's leave. The soldier approached, looking at the boy, who quickly stepped away from Merida, and one of the other survivors.</p><p>“Gunnar, take care of the boy! I have to find general Tullius-”</p><p>Whatever else the soldier was saying was lost as Merida moved away, watching as the dragon soared overhead. The way the wind seemed to sway, holding it aloft on its massive wings, was mesmerizing. </p><p>However, it was hardly a time to stand and watch. Breaking into a run, Merida trailed behind Hadvar, keeping close to a broken stone wall as the dragon stood atop it, breathing flame. No sooner had it taken wing again, the air seeming to leave with it, than both Hadvar and Merida began running again. They passed Imperial soldiers desperately shooting arrows into the dragon’s unyielding hide. Merida gave them credit for bravery, even as she heard General Tullius announce that they were leaving. Typical Imperials; who cares about protecting the citizens? The soldiers were clearly better than those who commanded them. Rounding a corner, Merida saw Ralof again, looking none-the-worse than when he was inside the cart awaiting execution. While Hadvar and Ralof barked at each other like fighting dogs, Merida took the opportunity to leave Imperial possession and rejoin the Stormcloak escaping into a tower.</p><p>The coolness inside the tower calmed Merida’s fevered skin as she leaned against the cold stone walls for support. Her adrenaline was still high, but her weariness was beginning to manifest itself. Too much had happened in too short a time span, and Merida hadn’t had time to process it.</p><p>“Looks like we’re the only ones who made it.” Ralof spoke, his voice wavering from grief and exhaustion. His fallen comrade lay in a pool of his own blood on the floor, and Merida sympathized. “That thing was a <i>dragon</i>! No doubt. Just like the children’s stories and the legends. The Harbingers of the End Times!”</p><p>Merida could hardly disagree. “It certainly feels that way.”</p><p>Ralof chuffed, though whether from amusement or not, she couldn’t tell. “We better get moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off.”</p><p>The rush of blood to her chaffed hands was sweetly painful as her bindings were finally cut. Rubbing her wrists, she nodded her thanks. </p><p>“There you go. You may as well take Gunjar’s gear. He won’t be needing it any more.”</p><p>Merida blanched. It felt so disrespectful to take from the dead, but her rags would clearly not hold up in a fight. Already, she felt exposed from the numerous tears and burns, showing the off-yellow of her small clothes that were more than likely also damaged. Saying a silent prayer to the Nine to forgive violating Gunjar’s person, Merida stripped off his cuirass and weapon, armoring herself and trying to ignore the large tear in the side and the sticky, wet feeling that surrounded it. She heft the ax in her right hand, giving it a few swings. It had a good weight and balance to it, though Merida privately felt more comfortable with a sword.</p><p>A sound just outside a locked gate sent both her and Ralof against the wall on either side of the entrance. Ralof caught her eye and mimed grabbing someone and killing them. Merida nodded solemnly. They heard several grunts as though there was fighting, as well as the sound of someone clearly drunk yelling slurs. After a few moments, everything fell quiet. Then the sound of fumbling with a key, more slurred swearing, and the click of a lock. As a dark robed figure stepped forward, Merida reached out with her free hand, grabbing the person by the robe and hurling them to the floor. The person shrieked, as both she and Ralof moved in for the kill.</p><p>“Don’t hurt me! I’m on yur side!” He slurred, then looked up at Merida and gave her a loose, lopsided grin. “Well hey there, gorgeous.”</p><p>Merida sighed heavily in exasperation.</p><p>“Hello, Sanguine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taunts and Tantrums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the three survivors descend into the depths beneath Helgan, Merida grabs food, Sanguine grabs Merida, and Ralof desperate tries to hold onto his sanity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning tags: Death, killing, drinking, unwanted touching, burning, fire, and spiders.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, are we going to talk about all this, or do you intend to keep ignoring me?”</p><p>Sanguine plodded along behind the two soldiers, feeling put out that Merida had so far ignored his questioning, along with his invites to cuddle with her someplace warmer than the cellar they were running through. </p><p>Merida, to her credit, had not taken a swing at Sanguine once, though she continuously smacked his hands away from her person. He wasn’t trying to be grabby - okay, maybe he was being a <i>little</i> grabby - but he desperately wanted physical comfort and consoling at that time. Since Merida had recognized him, Sanguine had assumed she must be one of his many worshipers. Sure, she didn't exude the air of one accustomed to… Well, anything fun, really. She smelled of sweat and dread, not sex and drink, but his sphere appealed to all walks of life. </p><p> However, after pointing the blunt part of her axe at his throat and growling at him to give her space, Sanguine was forced to conclude she wasn’t. No worshipper of his had ever refused to invade his personal space given half the chance.</p><p>“Look, there’s a whole lot going on, and I’ve got too much on my mind right now to bother with you.” Merida snarled with surprisingly even though clenched teeth. He was about to respond when the hallway they were heading down shook violently, and the ceiling caved in. Sanguine screeched and threw himself into Merida’s arms, clinging to her in apparent fear. The fact that he’d stumbled enough to land his face into her wonderful, warm cleavage was very much a happy accident. </p><p>Merida swore as she shoved Sanguine away, ignoring his hurt expression. “I need to focus on getting out of here alive! If you’re not going to help, stand at the rear and don’t get in our way!”</p><p>Clearly Sanguine’s powers had completely abandoned him, since his pout wasn’t swaying her at all. Still, he wanted to keep living (so to speak, since Daedra were neither alive nor dead), so he held back. Despite the cuirass being overly large and clunky, it didn’t cover the fact that she had nicely rounded hips and a truly fine ass, so Sanguine was more than happy to follow behind her. However, as they headed into the next room, Sanguine was so distracted in his minute study of how she moved and walked that he missed the Imperial soldiers attacking them until they were almost on him. Sanguine most certainly didn't shriek, but he jumped away as Merida and Ralof did all the real work.</p><p>The way Merida was panting heavily after aiding their companion in taking out the two legion soldiers, Sanguine had to conclude the poor girl was either sorely out of shape or simply unused to this type of lifestyle. Though her muscles looked toned, enough so that she was clearly no stranger to hard labor, it was clear she wasn’t much of a fighter. The callouses on her hands could have just as easily been caused by holding a wooden axe or pushing a cart. There was a softness to her that Sanguine admired, in her legs and arms and even slightly on her cheeks. She was young, though thankfully, not too young. She sported the pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair that was highly common amongst the Nords, with a smattering of freckles across her arms and face. She was truly a beauty, and Sanguine was more than content to admire her openly.</p><p>At least until she and her Stormcloak companion made to leave him behind.</p><p>Merida only paused long enough to grab an enemy’s sword and then raid the various barrels and sacks littered around the storeroom, stuffing anything remotely edible into a worn rucksack she had picked up off the floor. Sanguine noticed a few bottles of wine go unnoticed, and helped himself to their contents. He’d noticed a slight shaking in his hands that was worrisome, but the warmth from the cheap wine helped to abate it, leaving Sanguine feeling loose. He continued to stumble after the pair as they wound their way through the tower, pausing now and again to kill more Legion or loot. Sanguine noticed with a frown that Merida refused to check the bodies of any of the fallen, instead opting to grab only food and potions that were laying in plain sight. Though she was clearly willing to pick a lock and grab gold laying in plain sight, she ignored the body of a dead mage. Huffing, Sanguine quickly checked the dead man’s pockets, netting him a larger handful of gold.</p><p>As they continued their descent, the space opened into a large cavern with waterfalls, slick floors, and a sizable gathering of Legion. As much as Sanguine wanted to stay out of the fight, it became clear very quickly that neither Merida nor her companion were interested in seeing to his safety. Scowling slightly at their lack of civility, Sanguine was perfectly content to hang back and let them handle it. Unfortunately, a Legion soldier saw him standing by himself and ran straight at him, sword swinging.</p><p>“Die mage!”</p><p>“<i>MAGE</i>?” How insulting. Forgetting for a moment that his Daedric powers weren’t working, Sanguine attempted to summon the two-handed daedric blade that was every Daedra’s birthright. However, as the swordsman charged close, Sanguine was forced to realize that even that power was denied to him. With a shriek, he ducked at the last second, narrowly avoiding getting skewered, and threw out a hand to shove the Legion aside. Instead, a gust of bright red flames shot from his hands, engulfing the man and burning him alive. As the Legion soldier dropped dead, Sanguine stared at his palm in confusion. Why, out of all his abilities, was that the only thing he could manage?</p><p>Breathing a slight sigh of relief that he at least had some of his Daedric powers, Sanguine once again attempted to teleport away. Nothing. Grinding his teeth together, he moved to join Merida and Ralof in taking out the last few of the soldiers, noting, with some ire, that Merida was more effective at burning people with her own flames. Rather than cast the fire directly at the two soldiers she faced, she lured them onto an oil spill and lit that instead. As the two men fell to the ground, screaming in agony, Merida looked away, clearly sickened, and spotted Sanguine casting flames onto another soldier, who quickly fell.</p><p>“About time you did something useful.”</p><p>Sanguine felt his brows come together as his irritation rose. He was a Daedric Prince, not some random mortal. No matter how pretty this girl might be, he would not suffer these insults quietly.</p><p>“Watch yourself, girl. I’m not one to be trifled with.” He growled. Other than a raised eyebrow, Merida didn’t comment further, nor did she seem repentant at all. Sanguine promised to indulge himself at her expense the moment she found herself within his realm of Oblivion. Now, if only he could figure out how to get himself there. “Why am I even here?”</p><p>“You really don’t remember, do you?” She sounded offended. Too bad, Sanguine huffed. If she wanted to treat him poorly, he was under no obligation to be sweet and charming back towards her.</p><p>“Girl, I’ve had many adventures with women far better than you. The fact that I can’t remember just means you weren’t anything worth remembering.” He sneered, grinning. The hardening around her eyes was delicious. Maybe now she’d show him the respect he deserved.</p><p>“Or maybe you just get so shit-faced on a regular basis that you forgot what a pain in my ass you’ve been for the past six weeks!”</p><p>Or not.</p><p>“Six weeks? Must have been quite the fun times we had.” Sanguine eyed her up and down, and was rewarded for his efforts with the sight of her bristling, her cheeks turning dark red with rage. What a sight she was!</p><p>“I would sooner deep throat a frost troll then allow you’re sorry, disgusting, lecherous hands anywhere near me!”</p><p>“I guess you’re right. Someone as uptight as you probably wouldn’t know how to have fun if you were given a manual. Tell me, can you convert coal into diamonds? Cuz I’m sure if you just clench a little tighter-”</p><p>“If you two are done, we still need to get out of here.” Ralof spoke up, looking clearly pained. Merida snarled in Sanguine’s direction, ignoring him as he insultingly waggled his chin at her. Instead, she stormed off, swearing bitterly. Sanguine chuckled to himself, then spied a two-handed iron sword laying next to the burnt corpse of one of the Legion soldiers. Not daedric by any means, but it was better than simply burning everything in sight. He hefted it for a moment, then ran to catch up with his current companions.</p><p>They descended some stairs into what looked like a natural cave system. Since the bridge behind them had collapsed, the only way out was to continue forward. Merida splashed along the creek that flowed through the cavern, smiling to herself. Sanguine grimaced as the bottom of his robes were quickly getting soaked, and he hated being wet. Well, wet like this anyways. Liquids could be quite a bit of fun. Especially so for the fermented kind.</p><p>The creek ended in a pile of rocks, blocking further progression. However, there was a poorly lit path onto dry land off to the right, and Sanguine clambered up onto it with relief. Without thinking, he reached behind him to offer a hand to Merida. She stared at the gesture with a look of both disgust and suspicion. Sanguine shrugged, letting his hand drop. Not his fault if his chivalry was spurned. She wanted to chafe her hands getting up the ridge, that was her fault. </p><p>As they walked further, he saw her pause and take a half step back. In the corner of the wall was a bunch of spiderwebs. Sanguine grinned and quietly snuck up behind the girl and drew a light finger down the back of her arm. The sound of her terrified shriek was delicious. The way she turned and immediately threw a punch that he barely dodged was less so.</p><p>The look Ralof gave the two of them? Completely priceless.</p><p>Sure enough, as they rounded the corner they could see webs from floor to ceiling, a few frostbite spiders crawling along the floor. Somehow, they weren’t reacting to the shenanigans that were happening just outside their nest. Ralof cocked an arrow and sank it into the side of one of the spiders, garnering their attention. Merida whimpered, but held her sword firmly, unwilling to run. Sanguine grinned, wondering whether or not she’d kill him if he pushed her into the first spider to come their way.</p><p>Unfortunately, he never got to find out, as they were quickly swarmed by more spiders, dropping down from the ceiling on ropes of silk webbing like macabre acrobats . Merida shrieked as two got close enough to gnash their mandibles at her, her sword swinging frantically to keep them at bay. Ralof and Sanguine both moved quickly to stab at the creatures, then formed up around their clearly arachnophobic companion. Despite her fear, Merida was very quick to deal out damage to anything that crawled too close to her. On the other hand, apparently she included Sanguine in her prejudice as he had to dodge out of the way several times.</p><p>As the bodies of the spiders lay twitching on the ground, Ralof took a moment to catch his breath, smiling with sympathy at where Merida was shaking and panting. “I hate those damned things. Too many eyes, you know.”</p><p>“It’s the legs for me. Anything that big shouldn’t run on spindly legs.” Merida shuddered, finally allowing her shoulders to relax, though her blue eyes were still wild. “Please tell me there’s no more…”</p><p>“We won’t know until we move on,” Ralof wiped a bit of sweat off his brow. “But I’ll be just as happy to leave this place.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Merida shuddered again, then glanced over at Sanguine in disgust. “What’re you doing?”</p><p>Sanguine grinned up at her from where he was squatted by the mouth of one of the spiders. “Ripping out it’s poison gland. Frostbite venom is a fairly good poison. Mix it with the right ingredients, though, and you’ll get one damned good buzz.”</p><p>Merida gagged, backing away as Sanguine approached her with the glands.</p><p>“You are <i>not</i> putting those in my bag.”</p><p>“I don’t have a bag.”</p><p>“That sounds like a personal problem.”</p><p>“Oh c’mon!” Sanguine whined. “It’s contained in the gland and it can’t get on your food anyways!”</p><p>“You’re asking me to trust the word of a-” Merida stopped herself, glancing over at where Ralof was waiting for them. “Look, just put them in your robe pockets or something.”</p><p>“Because that’s where I’m carrying the wine. I want to keep it close.”</p><p>“Look, I’ll carry your wine, but you need to carry those yourself.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. Difficult woman.” Sanguine muttered to himself as he dug out the few bottles of wine he’d salvaged, handing them over to Merida. She quickly grabbed them up, stepping away from him, though from the way she was glancing at the poison glands, he assumed it was because of her revulsion to them and not his person.</p><p>They continued away from the spider nests and into a much clearer, more open space where the stream rejoined them. Merida bent quickly to wash her hands and splash some water on her face. Sanguine was beginning to believe she simply liked being wet, but when he saw her looking at him, he simply ignored her antics and moved forward. He had almost caught up to Ralof when he saw the Stormcloak crouch, motioning for the two of them to do the same.</p><p>“Hold up.” He whispered sharply. “There’s a bear just ahead. See her?”</p><p>Merida crept past Sanguine, and he couldn’t help but notice the ease with which she could move at a crouch. Clearly, she’d done this many times before. Meanwhile, Sanguine's knees were registering discomfort, and he floundered along behind her, using his hands on the ground to steady himself whenever he tottered.</p><p>“I’d rather not tangle with her right now. Let’s try and sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step.” Ralof said quietly, looking back at Merida. She nodded in agreement. Sanguine, instead, immediately fell over with a quiet swear. As he righted himself, he saw both sets of eyes looking back at him, judging. He gave them both a sheepish grin.</p><p>“Or, if you’re feeling lucky, you can take this bow. Might take her by surprise.” Ralof didn’t sound convinced. “Go ahead. I’ll follow your lead and watch your back.”</p><p>“I’ll watch your back too.” Sanguine assured her with a lecherous smile. </p><p>Merida groaned quietly, her eyes rolling to the ceiling. She knocked an arrow in the bow, but slowly and quietly began to circumvent the sleeping bear. Ralof followed close behind, making no more noise than Merida. Sanguine, however, continued to struggle walking and crouching at the same time. Despite his attempts, however, a loose rock proved to be his undoing. Just as it appeared they would pass the bear unnoticed, Sanguine stumbled on the rock, falling gracelessly and loudly. Almost immediately, the bear awoke with a roar.</p><p>Sanguine was just glad neither of his human companions bothered to yell or glare at him. Instead, they leapt into the fray and kept the bear distracted while Sanguine scrambled back to his feet. By the time he could grab his sword off his back, the bear was already down. Sanguine leaned back against the rocks behind him, breathing a sigh of relief. This was so much scarier since he couldn’t simply teleport away from his problems.</p><p>“Hey, how come you aren’t scared of bears?” He asked, looking at Merida.</p><p>“Bears are pretty scary, but at least they look normal. Nothing normal about those eight-legged freaks.” Merida replied haughtily, giving a mild toss of her head to flip her braid back behind her. </p><p>Sanguine chuckled, shaking his head. Then he felt a slight breeze ruffle his brown hair. “We must be getting close to an exit.”</p><p>“Of course we are. Bears always settle down near an entrance.” Merida scoffed at him, walking resolutely towards the direction of the wind. Sanguine opened his mouth to say something snappy back, but shut it instead. Whatever deal he made with this girl had better have been the best thing he’d experienced or it was not worth it.</p><p>The afternoon sun filtered through the trees, providing little warmth in the cold mountain air. Sanguine wanted to shout with joy at the open sky, but was silenced as a shadow passed over them. Instinctively, all three people crouched down as Alduin bellowed overhead, flying off. Sanguine shuddered, turning his head away. He happened to look over at Merida, who was gazing at Alduin with a strange expression. He clearly saw her lips move, silently saying ‘thank you’ towards the black dragon, and wanted more than anything to scream. How could someone be so against a friendly Daedra be so grateful to a <i>dragon</i> of all things.</p><p>Then again, Alduin had unintentionally saved her from losing her head. Sanguine guessed he could understand being grateful for that.</p><p>“There he goes. Looks like he’s gone for good this time.” Ralof spoke with great relief, then began walking down a loose dirt path leading further down the mountain. “No way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough. We’d better clear out of here.”</p><p>“That sounds like the best idea I’ve heard all day.” Merida breathed, looking tired.</p><p>“My sister Gerdur runs the mill in Riverwood, just up the road. I’m sure she’d help you two out.”</p><p>    Merida tensed up, her eyes flickering over to Sanguine. Her expression spoke clearly of her opinions in traveling further with him, but Sanguine just gave her his most winning smile. She wasn’t going to escape him anytime soon. Sighing heavily, Merida hung her head and followed after Ralof. Sanguine, after a quick glance back at the fading form of the dragon overhead, quickly fell into step behind the two humans, humming tunelessly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bandits and Beggars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sanguine and Merida fight some bandits, and then fight with each other!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning Tags: Implied date rape, drug use, violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed was so much softer than anything Merida had lay on in so long. The events of the past day had knocked the wind out of the young woman the moment Gerdur had said it was okay for her to spend the night at their home. Still dressed in Stormcloak gear, Merida worried about wandering the roads and being mistook for a rebel. After all, she’d been in rags and had still been mistaken for one, and that had ended with her facing the headsman's block. Instead, she had made for Gerdur’s home, laid down, and fallen asleep almost instantly.</p><p>A heavy snort beside her brought her ire up. Glancing to her right, she saw Sanguine, still in human form, drooling out of the corners of his open mouth and snoring loud enough to wake a draugr. Under any other circumstance, Merida would have found the idea of a Daedric Prince snoring to be amusing. However, after having travelled with him for only a single day, Merida’s sense of humor had all but died.</p><p>Quietly, so as not to disturb him, the young Nord got out of bed and slipped her boots back on. She edged out of the house into the chilled air of pre-dawn, and inhaled deeply.</p><p>Freedom at last.</p><p>It would be some time before the stores opened, but Merida contented herself with slowly walking out of town. She’d been on the run for far too long, and night gave her some semblance of safety from the ever watching eyes of the sun. Leaning on the edge of the bridge over the river, Merida pulled out a shiny, red apple. Gerdur had given them to her and Sanguine to eat, along with some bread, cheese, and grilled chicken. Merida had devoured the food before laying down, but had saved the apple for last. Her teeth sank into the skin, and a flood of sweet, sticky juice dribbled over her tongue, eliciting a moan of pure joy from her. It’d been so long since she’d had a decent meal beyond stale bread and moldy vegetables unfit to be sold at a market. The apple was something special though, and Merida closed her eyes and savoured each delicious bite until not even the core was left.</p><p>“Sneaking off without me, were you?”</p><p>Merida groaned, slumping against the rocky bridge. She smelled Sanguine approaching before she saw him. He swaggered over, standing close but not touching, a fact that made her grateful. She was not in the mood to deal with his hands at the moment. </p><p>“It had occurred to me. Multiple times.”</p><p>“Well don’t, I don’t want to have to chase you down.” Sanguine produced another apple from one of his pockets and looked it over, then handed it to her. Merida looked at the apple with suspicion and then back at Sanguine, who shrugged.</p><p>“They’re not my favorite.” Sanguine grinned as Merida snatched the apple up and gleefully ate it. “I prefer a fresh peach dipped in cold, sweet cream.”</p><p>“What’s a peach?” Merida mouthed around a particularly large bite. The look Sanguine gave her was somewhat pitying.</p><p>“If we can find a Khajiit selling them, I’m buying you one. My treat. Sadly, cold, whipped cream doesn’t tend to be something you Nords eat, so I doubt we’d find any here. If I had all my Daedric powers, I could throw you a feast of such delights you could never imagine. However, I can’t seem to use most of my power. Which brings me to why I’m here.” The jovial expression melted away, leaving behind a scowl that told Merida louder than words that Sanguine’s patience had reached its end.</p><p>Merida finished the second apple, absently wiping her now sticky fingers on the cuirass. “You want to know what kind of a deal was made?”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Her answer apparently took Sanguine by surprise, and she shrugged her shoulders. Merida glanced down at the tumbling waters below, thinking back on the events that had occurred before the dragon. It seemed a lifetime ago.</p><p>“I wasn’t the one who made a deal with you.” Merida sighed. “You’d been following me for weeks, across the Rift, and into Eastmarch. Do you remember any of that?”</p><p>Sanguine frowned, a look of concern to his features. After several moments, he shook his head in frustration. “Nothin’. Every time I try to remember, I get a bad headache. I can’t even fathom why I’d try to make a deal in the first place. That’s more Vile’s domain. I’m more about good times and mischief”</p><p>“Well, let this be a lesson to you. Don’t tread on his territory.”</p><p>“A joke? Coming from you? I guess I’m wearing off on you.” Sanguine spoke in a tone that was hardly humorous. </p><p> Merida sighed, deciding not to belabor the subject anymore. “While I was working as a farm laborer by day and a bar server by evening, I saw you chit-chatting with our local drunk. You seemed friendly enough, and bought everyone at the bar a drink that night, so I figured you were harmless. Even though you kept trying to sweet talk me while I was working.The next day, you’d vanished, and that same drunk kept trying to ply me with a drink that smelled funny. I got a bad feeling, and decided to just relocate. After all, it was harvest season, and there were plenty of farms looking for a hand. But then you kept showing up. I barely got to spend a few days at a new farm, and suddenly you were there, making friends and buying drinks for whatever lowlife was in the vicinity. I think it was the third or fourth time that I finally confronted you, and you told me who you were.”</p><p>“Well, you are fun to follow, even if you’re not fun to talk to.” Sanguine grinned impishly. Merida glared in his direction, her voice growing in volume.</p><p>“I also learned that you were making deals with these people. In exchange for whatever it is you damned Daedra want from mortals, you gave them a potion that would ‘arouse lust in the coldest of people’. And then, as if that wasn’t enough, you later tried to make a deal with me! ‘One night to do as I please, and I will follow you no more’ you said.” Merida hissed between clenched teeth. “You’re lucky I didn’t stab you in the groin.”</p><p>“Hey now!” Sanguine took a half step back. “It’s perfectly reasonable! I’m not responsible for what people do with what I give them! Those louts could have just as easily taken the draught themselves and had a night of frivolity-”</p><p>“You knew damn well what they would do with it!”</p><p>“Don’t go pointing fingers at me! I am a Daedric Prince and am under no obligation to listen to such dross!” Sanguine hissed back at her. Despite being in human form, there was still something threatening about him. Though his brown eyes were human, the red ring that dimly glowed around his iris’s was most definitely not, so Merida let it drop. She could seethe in private later. “So if you didn’t take my offer, who did? And how come you’re involved- 'cause you are!”</p><p>“I don’t know! After I found out I was being tailed by a Daedra who clearly wanted harm to come my way, I sent a letter with a courier to the head of the Vigilants of Stendarr asking for guidance!” </p><p>“The <i>Vigilants</i>?” Sanguine groaned, tossing his head back dramatically. “Why would you involve those idiots?”</p><p>“Daedra. Following me. For <i>weeks</i>!” Merida hissed. “I was a little sick and tired of fighting off lusty drunks and having to relocate to escape them. You basically chased me from every farm, mill, bar, and mine on the entire south-eastern part of Skyrim!”</p><p>Sanguine’s head was still tossed back, and his heavy breathing spoke loudly of his irritation. Merida had heard tales of what happened to people who crossed the various Daedric Princes, but so far, other than glowering and hissing, Sanguine hadn’t tried anything. And she very much wished to keep it that way. Merida sighed heavily, shaking her head.</p><p>“Look, I just wanted you to leave me alone. A Vigilant agreed to meet up with me in Helgen. I was working at the inn, and sure enough, you showed up and taunted me, trying to coax me into agreeing to your terms.”</p><p>“And what did the Vigilant do?”</p><p>The question hung there, and Merida felt sweat beading on her forehead despite the chill in the air.</p><p>“I don’t know. She just told me to keep serving you drinks, while making sure her tankard was filled with water. I didn’t get to hear the conversation, but you two talked like you were old friends. You were even laughing...</p><p>“I stayed until you blacked out. The Vigilant carried you outside and dumped you in the mud and told me you’d be out for a few days at least. Then she gave me enough money I could have bought passage out of Skyrim. I was heading back towards Riften, when I ran into Ulfric and his crew, and we were ambushed before I could get away. So feel free to laugh at my own hubris. I finally had enough money to get out of this little slice of Oblivion and maybe live freely, and instead I nearly got beheaded and then roasted by the first dragon to be seen in an age. To make matters worse, the Imperials confiscated my rucksack and all my gold. I’m back to where I started, with only an irritated Daedric Prince for a companion.”</p><p>The horizon was beginning to lighten with the coming dawn, and the sounds of early rising animals could be heard in the forests around them. Merida finally risked a glance at Sanguine, who was leaning against the bridge railing and staring at the fading starlight. The silence was drawn out until Sanguine let out a loud, frustrated growl, running his hands through his hair roughly. He looked over at Merida with a glare.</p><p>“There’s got to be more to this. I can’t teleport back to Oblivion. I can’t transform back into my true form. I can’t summon anything at will. I’ve had a headache since waking up yesterday in the mud.  I’m cold, tired, sore, and highly irritated.”</p><p>Merida shuffled further away, a move that was highly noticeable to her companion.</p><p>“But it’s not really your fault.” <i>That</i> surprised her. Sanguine seemed to relax, giving her a half smile. “What, thought I’d smite you out of spite? Nah, sister; I don’t work like that. I don't know how that vigilant managed to contain me like this, but I blame them, not you. You were just scared and reached out for help. That’s reasonable.</p><p>“BUT!” Sanguine went back to looking irritated. “While I don’t blame you for my current condition, you are still a part of this. If you weren’t, I wouldn’t be tethered to you.”</p><p>“Tethered?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s something that happens when we Daedra make a deal with people. Normally, I’m only connected to those I am currently negotiating with or followers. You’re not a worshiper, and you claim you didn’t accept a deal with me, and yet I felt that mental tug when I first saw you. So you don’t get to just walk off and leave me to deal with this on my own. Until we figure out how to undo whatever has been done to me, you need to stay and help me find whoever did this.”</p><p>Merida felt tears well in her eyes as she sank to her knees. “Why me?!”</p><p>“Just lucky, I guess?”</p><p>* * *</p><p>By the time the stores had opened, Merida had somewhat resolved herself to being followed by his heinous highness. She supposed this was her punishment for not handling the situation by herself. Nothing good ever came from her asking for help.</p><p>“So why are we shopping? Shouldn’t we be on the move already?” Sanguine whined. Merida grit her teeth.</p><p>“In case it’s escaped your notice, we’re currently in the middle of a civil war, and the only things I have to wear are rags or this cuirass. While it’s fairly decent armor, it also puts a rather large target on my back.”</p><p>“So just wear the rags. They looked really good on you.” Sanguine grinned over at her. Merida sighed, pausing in the act of opening the general goods store’s front door.</p><p>“If we’re going to travel together, we need to set some ground rules.” Merida did her best to unclench her jaw as she turned to stare up at Sanguine, who was looking down at her with mild curiosity. Like one might study an interesting bug, Merida seethed, though she was quick to swallow it. “While I get that drinking and chasing girls who don’t mind getting caught is your thing, I’m going to have to ask you to respect my person. I don’t need to hear you hitting on me every five seconds, and I definitely don’t enjoy having you paw at me. Your constant leering is also highly distracting and keeps me from feeling an enemy watching me because <i>you</i> are always watching!”</p><p>“But I’m not an enemy, right?”</p><p>Merida ignored that. “Furthermore, you need better gear. Wandering Skyrim is dangerous enough in the best of times. Flimsy robes and worn shoes won’t last you very long. From what I understand, the Hall of the Vigilants is up north, somewhere near Dawnstar. If we’re going to walk there, you need sturdy boots and some armor. I need something a little less conspicuous as well. For that, we’re going to need gold. Gold means doing the odd jobs here and there, and no, I’m not doing all the work myself.”</p><p>“Gold isn’t a problem for me, usually.” Sanguine shrugged as though he hadn’t a care in the world. Probably didn’t, Merida groused. “But we’re both broke, unless you intend to barter what little junk you’re carrying.”</p><p>“Then let’s hope we can find some work. Gerdur wanted us to carry a message to the Jarl of Whiterun, which might nab us a few coins, but we’re going to have to take whatever other jobs land in our lap.”</p><p>Sanguine whined slightly. “You remember that I’m a Daedric Prince, right? I’m used to being fawned over and worshiped. Manual labor is against my religion, I’m pretty sure.”</p><p>“Well then, I guess it’s a good thing you love sinning, because you’re about to break all your previous rules.” Merida couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips as Sanguine pouted. “Let’s just hope we can find some work and soon. I don’t want to travel around in these outfits longer than necessary.”</p><p>No sooner had Merida opened the door than she was greeted by the angry voices of a young woman arguing with the older gentleman behind the counter.</p><p>“Well one of us has to do something!”</p><p>“I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!”</p><p>“Well, that’s lucky.” Sanguine muttered behind Merida. She grunted in agreement. </p><p>Apparently there was a job already waiting for them. Merida decided to stand politely to allow the two people to finish their discussion.</p><p>“Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let’s hear it!”</p><p>The older man grit his teeth. “We are done talking about this.” He glanced over at Merida, and was suddenly all smiles. “Oh, a customer. Sorry you had to hear that. I don’t know what you overheard, but the Riverwood Trader is still open. Feel free to shop.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Merida returned his smile before approaching the counter. The entire store looked untouched and was fully stocked. “Did something happen?”</p><p>The gentleman looked slightly uncomfortable at her question. “Yes, we did have a bit of a… break-in. But we still have plenty to sell. Robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold. In the shape of a dragon’s claw.”</p><p>Merida kept her smile in place. “I could help you get the claw back.”</p><p>“You could?” The trader perked up, his smile looking more genuine. Merida firmly held hers in place, hoping she indeed could. “I’ve got some coin coming in from my last shipment. It’s yours if you bring my claw back.” He walked around the counter, his manner somehow more business like than when he’d simply been trying to sell. “Now, if you’re going to get those thieves, you should head to Bleak Falls Barrow, northeast of town.”</p><p>And with those words, Merida’s heart sank. A barrow? The same one Ralof had pointed out? It had appeared giant even in the distance. Thieves and Bandits didn’t hide out in such places unless they had the numbers to hold it. What should have been a simple retrieval mission was now much bigger than Merida had anticipated. Still, a job was a job, and she was too beggared to be choosey. Holding in her heavy sigh, she motioned for Sanguine to follow after the young woman who insisted on showing them the way.</p><p>“We have to go through town and across the bridge to get to Bleak Falls Barrow. You can see it from here, though. The mountain just over the buildings.” The woman spoke in an unconcerned tone of voice. “Those thieves must be mad, hiding out there. Those old crypts are filled with nothing but traps, trolls, and who knows what else!”</p><p>Merida felt her stomach clench painfully. She’d swung a sword against practice dummies and the occasional bandit before, but to say she’d ever been in a real fight? Normally, she only fought until she could run away, and even then, she avoided most fights through guile and charm. To date, the only fight she’d ever truly been in and hadn’t been able to run from had been yesterday through the tunnels under Helgen, and that had been fairly difficult for her. But Merida kept telling herself this would be fine. They didn’t need to explore the entire barrow; she didn’t care about finding lost treasure or glory like some dungeon crawlers. Just kill the bandits, who were more than likely only just inside the entrance, and grab the claw. Then Sanguine and herself could leave and get their reward and buy better gear.</p><p>However, as they approached the bridge, the young woman continued to prattle on, grating on Merida’s already taunt nerves.</p><p>“I wonder why they only stole Lucan’s golden claw. I mean, we have plenty of things in the shop that are worth just as much coin.” The young woman spoke conversationally. “Lucan found the claw about a year after he opened the store. He never quite explained where he got it. He’s a tricky one.”</p><p>Merida gave a half-hearted chuckle. Trailing behind them, she heard Sanguine snort. The young woman made it to the edge of the bridge, helpfully pointing towards the very obvious path that would lead up to the barrow before excusing herself, claiming she needed to return to her brother. Merida inwardly cringed. She had assumed they were father and daughter with the way they acted.</p><p>As the woman walked out of earshot, Sanguine chuckled. “Well, now that she’s gone, where to?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’re not seriously considering going after this stupid thing, are you?” Sanguine was clearly exasperated. “I saw you fight before; you’re barely able to hold your sword correctly!”</p><p>“I can handle myself!” Merida lied. She resolutely kept her back towards the barrow, knowing if she looked up at it she might lose her nerve. “Besides, we need the money! We can’t afford to be choosey. With luck, we can sneak in, grab the claw, and sneak back out.”</p><p>“You saw my attempt at sneaking, remember?” Sanguine looked pained. “Ended up almost getting mauled by a bear? Ringing any bells?”</p><p>“Well, what else can we do?”</p><p>“There’s an inn right there. You go sing and dance, and maybe we can earn a few coins.”</p><p>If looks could have killed, Merida would have eviscerated Sanguine without touching him. “Why don’t YOU sing and dance? I’m sure you’ll do well at it.”</p><p>“Girl’s make more money.”</p><p>Merida growled in exasperation. “Look, at the very least, we can check the bandits out! If it’s too much, we’ll come up with something else that does <i>not</i> involve me making an ass of myself in public.”</p><p>Ignoring his protests, Merida quickly turned her back on Sanguine and marched across the bridge and up the winding pathway leading to the barrow. After a moment, she heard frantic footsteps catching up to her, followed by angry swearing in a language she didn’t recognize. </p><p>A nearby wolf howl brought Merida’s attention forward, and she summoned a bit of flame into her left hand while drawing her stolen imperial sword with her right. From behind an outcropping of stacked rocks meant to guide people up the path without losing their way, a young wolf appeared and ran at her. Using her fire to temporarily blind it, Merida waited until it was almost on top of her before felling it with a single, powerful, overhand blow. Her success bolstered her confidence and made her feel stronger.</p><p>“Sloppy.”</p><p>And just like that, her confidence wavered. “It’s dead, isn’t it?”</p><p>“That’s a one-handed blade, not two-handed. There’s no reason to use that much energy on such a weak enemy.” Sanguine lectured, sounding annoyingly superior. Merida ground her teeth.</p><p>“If you don’t like how I fight, then do it yourself next time!”</p><p>“Except that I need you to be better than that!” Sanguine snarled. “At this rate, you’ll use up all your strength and energy taking out a single bandit and either get killed by the next or leave it all up to me. If I have to travel with you for any length of time, which unfortunately I must, then you need to learn how to fight properly.”</p><p>Merida was making strangling motions with her hands, but Sanguine ignored her. Instead, he walked over to the wolf and looked it over.</p><p>“Well, c’mon!”</p><p>“Well what?” Merida snapped. Sanguine motioned towards the wolf.</p><p>“Hurry up and skin it so we can be off!” He glanced at the bloodied form of the wolf again and glared. “Hopefully your wild swing didn’t damage the hide or you won’t get a good price for it.”</p><p>Merida blanched and backed up. Then she saw the heavy glare Sanguine leveled at her, and could very clearly hear her own words being thrown back at her. They needed money. That, and coupled with the fact that she hated to waste anything, forced Merida to agree. She stooped down and quickly and expertly harvested the wolf’s hide, silently praying for it’s forgiveness. As she rolled up the bloody hide, she cringed.</p><p>“It’s not like it’ll bleed all over your stuff, y’know.” Sanguine taunted her. Merida felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise with irritation.</p><p>“I know that!”</p><p>“Then why won’t you let me put my spider venom sacks in your bag?”</p><p>“Because it gives me the creeps! I don’t care if all rucksacks are enchanted to keep everything separate and safe; anyone who's ever put a large weapon into one knows that! It’s the idea of anything from a spider being that close to my person. It’s the idea of a bloodied hide being anywhere near my food stores, even though I know they can’t touch.”</p><p>“Well, my pockets are full right now, and I’d like them to not be.”</p><p>“Argh! Fine! But the second we find another bag, you’re carrying your own junk! I’m not a pack mule!” Merida snarled, then clenched her eyes closed as she felt Sanguine pull her pack open. She shuddered as she heard the organic squishing noise as he pulled out the full venom sacs and stuffed them into the magical void inside her bag. Without a word, he also stuffed the wolf hide inside as well. Her jaw aching from having clenched it so much, Merida resolutely marched onward up the path.</p><p>As they continued to climb, more snow drifted across their path, making their footing slippery. Sanguine muttered something about his feet being cold, but Merida felt less than no sympathy for him. Instead, her eyes were focused on a decrepit lookout just ahead on the trail. She spied a single person roaming outside of it, and fervently hoped they were friendly. However, as she got within bow shot, she saw a bearded man, in better armor than what she currently wore, pull out a sword.</p><p>So much for a friendly encounter, Merida grimly mused.</p><p>“Good, this’ll give you some practice!” She heard Sanguine say behind her. Loudly and easily overheard by the man they faced. She spied another with a bow and arrow coming out of the tower, an arrow already knocked. Gritting her teeth, Merida drew her sword.</p><p>The man with the sword charged her, and she did her best to withdraw out of range, but his first strike slashed across her front. While her armor absorbed what would have been a fatal blow otherwise, Merida hissed through her teeth as pain lashed her. Not far away, she heard Sanguine snarl with rage as he raised his two-handed iron sword as though it was weightless, despite an arrow pierced through his left bicep, and saw him charge the person with the bow.</p><p>Using her flames, Merida burned the swordsman as he charged in again, then with two swipes of her sword across his arm first, and then at his exposed throat, sent him into the ground just as Sanguine neatly cleaved deep into the shoulder of the bowman. She very clearly heard the bandit cry out in pain, but with a twist of Sanguine’s shoulders, he ended the poor man’s suffering. Wiping the bloodied weapon on the snow to clean it, Sanguine looked down at the arrow still lodged in his arm.</p><p>“Do you need a healing potion?” Merida asked, eyeing the arrow. Sanguine winced as he grabbed the shaft, and with a pained outcry, yanked it out.</p><p>“Daedra don’t usually need to heal. We just teleport back to Oblivion.” He winced, looking at the perfectly normal looking blood that trickled down his arm. Merida reached into her bag and pulled out a minor healing potion, handing it over to him. Sanguine nodded once, then eyed the slash on her. “What about you?”</p><p>Merida grinned, then summoned a healing spell in her left hand, her injuries fading away in a swirl of soft, golden light. Sanguine glared at her, making Merida smile wider. As she left Sanguine to treat himself, Merida went up into the tower, casually grabbing a sack of gold left out in the open on top of a table. As she made her way through a doorway, she heard an exclamation above her. Running down the stairs in heavy iron armor, holding a shield and wicked looking mace, was another bandit. Merida quickly stepped out of range of his first attack, but stumbled as he quickly moved in and bashed her with his shield. Though she was able to slash his leg with her sword, he sank his mace into her left side. Even her armor couldn’t deflect that, as Merida felt the wind rush out of her. In desperation, she jabbed her sword straight forward, and felt it sink into his belly with a sickening wet sound. Before he could retaliate, Merida surged forward and spun, ripping her sword out at an angle. The bandit dropped to the ground with a heavy thud.</p><p>Wincing with every heavy breath, Merida quickly healed herself again, the pain lessening until it faded entirely.</p><p>“Much better, though try not to get shield bashed next time.”</p><p>Merida glared over at Sanguine, who stood in the doorway, surveying her work while wiping a small bit of the red healing potion off the corner of his mouth. The liquid, normally a thin, watery red, looked much thicker and darker on his lips, though Merida didn’t care enough to investigate further. Instead she sheathed her sword and began rifling through the building for anything worth taking. </p><p>Sanguine glared after her. “You’re not going to loot the bodies, are you.” It wasn’t even a question. His glare deepened as she ignored him. “To Oblivion with your sensibilities! You needed better gear; here it is!”</p><p>“I don’t wear heavy armor. It slows me down.” Merida said primly as she opened a barrel and gave a happy little crow as she discovered potatoes and salt. She could feel Sanguine continuing to glare at her, but didn’t care. Instead, she went up the stairs the bandit had descended from, and was pleased to find a chest. Inside was some heavy iron armor that glowed with some enchantment, a large bag of gold, a green potion, and a silver ingot. Humming happily to herself, she emptied the contents of the chest, and quickly went down the stairs to where she’d left her companion. “I found some armor for you.”</p><p>Sanguine looked up from where he’d been rifling through the bandit’s pockets. “And I just found 3 gold on this fellow here.”</p><p>“Congratulations. You can now buy a drink when we go back to town.” Merida rolled her eyes as she handed the armor over. Sanguine grimaced at the sight of it, and Merida shoved it at him more insistently. “Do you <i>want</i> another arrow sticking out of you? Because I only have so many healing potions.”</p><p>“Fine.” He gave in, then immediately began to strip out of his robes in front of her. Merida quickly shut her eyes, but could hear him chuckling at her discomfort. It seemed to her that he took far too long to change, but as she heard him grunt, she allowed her eyes to slowly open again.<br/>
And then she had to stifle a laugh. Still dressed in flimsy shoes and without gauntlets, Sanguine looked quite the sight. “You should grab his boots and gauntlets for better protection.”</p><p>“I refuse to wear something that someone else is still wearing. I have some dignity.” Sanguine replied loftily. Merida huffed.</p><p>“Really? I thought you prided yourself on having anything but!”</p><p>“I’ll wear what he’s wearing if you go outside and strip that swordsman of his armor. It looked light enough for you.”</p><p>Merida grimaced. “Ugh, point made.”</p><p>“Oh, and for the record: eleven gold. That’s how much your stubbornness just cost you.”</p><p>“Seriously? You’re going to throw that into my face?”</p><p>“No, I’m gonna use it to buy a lot of ale. Meanwhile, you still have nothing.”</p><p>Merida snarled, but it turned into a crooked smile. “Actually, I have more than you.” His startled expression was delicious to her. “There was gold in the chest and on a table. A grand total of…” Merida paused, pulling the two bags out and making a show of counting it all in front of the increasingly angry Daedric Prince. “Fifty four in this bag, and another twenty nine in that one. I’m sorry, I’m bad at math. How much is that?”</p><p>Merida held her smug smile as Sanguine’s glower deepened. Merida knew he was used to being treated a certain way; he’d made that clear multiple times already. Apparently being back talked by a mere human woman was not something the Prince had dealt with graciously in the past. While he’d assured her that he wasn’t going to retaliate against her, he’d been acting smug and condescending recently, and Merida was never one to take that type of attitude well. Even so, as she stared him down, she could see how tight the muscles in his neck were. Clearly, he was reaching his limit, so she stuffed the money away and shrugged.</p><p>“I had every intention of splitting what I found with you. After all, it’s only fair. I also expect you to maintain your own weapons and armor and purchases as necessary. Since our food stores are limited, I’ll share that as well, but once we’re back in town and you have your own bag to carry things and your own money to spend, you’ll be responsible for what goes into your stomach.” Merida crossed her arms, returning his glare. Sanguine curled back a lip, revealing his very pointed fangs at her. She hadn’t noticed before how sharp they appeared, nor how menacing he could look.</p><p>“You are balancing on my last nerve, human.” He growled, his voice that much more terrifying for how softly he was speaking. “I don’t need Daedric powers to take someone as pathetic as you out, and I am beginning to think I might be better off with you rotting in Oblivion until I find a way to release myself from this curse.”</p><p>“Well, don’t let me stop you.” Merida taunted back. They both glared at each other, before Sanguine finally spun and stormed back towards the path, shooting random bits of fire from his fists as he bit off one swear word after another. Unable to help herself, Merida glanced back down the path, wondering just how far she could run before he could catch up to her. Heaving a heavy sigh, Merida resigned herself and followed the angry form of the Daedric Prince in front of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hearts and Hoarding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merida finds out the hard way how the Dremora heal themselves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Gore, Violence, Cannibalism (kinda), More Spiders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The name ‘Bleak Falls’ really didn’t do the desolate looking barrow justice, Sanguine mused. There wasn’t any kind of waterfall, though he guessed the name referred to the fact that it sat high up on a mountain. Mortals could be horribly uninspired sometimes. Still steaming from his fight with Merida-- No, not a fight! Sanguine ground his teeth together. Had it been a <i>real</i> fight, she would be quivering on the ground in fear at his feet. He was a Daedric Prince, after all. No mere mortal could ever-</p><p>Sanguine slipped a bit on the snowy path, losing his train of thought.</p><p>“You really need better shoes.” Merida commented behind him. </p><p>Sanguine clenched and unclenched his fist. He was still plenty angry at her. Telling him what he already knew! Of course he needed better shoes. He needed something warm to wrap himself in. He needed rivers of wine and ale and mead. He needed fine food, and even finer women to serve it to him. He needed the Myriad Realms and his endless revelry. Really, Sanguine thought, what kind of deal had been so appealing that he’d agreed to leave behind his little piece of paradise in Oblivion to traipse through <i>Skyrim</i> of all places? He hated snow…</p><p>    Merida crept past Sanguine, eyeing the barrow warily as she silently approached. Sanguine, on the other hand, was done with crouching and sneaking and adventuring in general. He just wanted to go home. One thing was for sure, however, as he glared at the back of the young woman, was that he would not return to Oblivion empty handed. Normally laid back and fair-minded, Sanguine had been insulted one too many times by this upstart of a maiden. Either she would return to the Misty Grove with him and serve him for eternity (a fair and generous reward; far nicer than her behavior warranted), or, so help it, he was going to make her respect him and his station above her before personally sending her to Sovngarde. She was merely a mortal, puny and weak and there were thousands just like her! She should be overjoyed to have his attention, let alone his assistance! She should be escorting him properly and carrying any burden-</p><p>A bandit bellowed a war cry and ran down the steps of the barrow straight at the two of them. Sanguine was further irritated by the rudeness of the dark haired Nord; he’d had a nice monologue going and now it was ruined. Rather than fight himself, Sanguine mounted the steps, walking past Merida as she struggled with the mace-wielding bandit.</p><p>“Wha- SANGUINE!” Merida screeched as she realized she wasn’t getting any help this time. Sanguine smiled to himself. Served her right for treating him so badly. Perhaps if she apologized later, he’d be more gracious.</p><p>An archer at the top of the steps, however, warranted more attention, as he’d set his sights on the distracted prince. The first arrow narrowly missed Sanguine, who glared as he pulled out his iron greatsword. He’d only just healed from an arrow a few minutes ago, and didn’t fancy pulling any more out of his person. The archer went down quickly; Sanguine being no stranger to using a long blade. It was almost too easy.</p><p>As Sanguine turned to walk towards the barrow, however, an Orc tore his own two handed blade across Sanguine’s middle. Bright red blood gushed from the wound, and the pain sent Sanguine to the ground in a cry of anguish. As Sanguine writhed, the Orc sneered at him, then turned to face Merida as she climbed the stairs, her sword covered in blood.</p><p>Sanguine pressed his hands against the gaping, bleeding wound. Had he been human, he would have died instantly. But he wasn’t dying. If he’d been in his Daedric form, the wound would have forced him back to Oblivion to recover. But he wasn’t teleporting. To his dawning horror, Sanguine had the sick realization that he was wounded and in pain and unable to escape from it. He screamed, his legs flailing as the pain remained, almost blinding him.</p><p>“By the nine!” Through his pain soaked mind, Sanguine was aware of Merida kneeling next to him. “Stop moving! You’ll make it worse!”</p><p>Sanguine howled, unable to form words outside of the language of Oblivion at the moment. Merida’s eyes looked slightly wild as she tore into her bag, pulling out a healing potion. Before she could pour it into his mouth, Sanguine shook his head violently. Tears streaming down his face, he swatted his hand at the dead body of the Orc nearby, trying to force Merida’s attention towards it.</p><p>“Sanguine, please! I can’t understand you. Just take the potion!”</p><p>“H-h-he-heart…” Sanguine managed to squeak through his throat. He made another gesture at the Orc, his eyes pleading with Merida. The look she returned was one of growing horror as she realized what he was asking. She turned and looked at the Orc, then back at Sanguine. Her lips were pulled into a thin line of disgust, but then she nodded. Without a word, Merida moved over to the Orc, drawing her sword. Sanguine’s head fell back as he cried out again against the searing pain in his belly. Vaguely, he was aware of the sounds of Merida gagging and the wet, ripping sound of flesh being torn open.</p><p>“W-what do you want me to do with it?” Merida’s voice shook as she came back to his side, a dripping Orc heart held in her bare hands. Sanguine weakly grabbed blindly with his right hand, groping until he felt the heart. Grasping it, he quickly brought the still warm organ to his mouth and bit down.</p><p>As the pain eased back ever so slightly, Sanguine could clearly hear the sound of Merida retching.</p><p>However, a gaping sword wound across the stomach was not the same as an arrow through his arm. Though the heart had restored him somewhat, he was still in great pain, and still bleeding. At least now, he could think.</p><p>“Merida, go get me another one. I’m still badly injured.” Sanguine hated the way his voice wavered. His whole body was shaking, leaving him feeling weak and vulnerable. It wasn’t something he enjoyed. Thankfully, once more, the girl didn’t question as she quickly ran back down to where the bowman had fallen. Sanguine reversed his earlier decision to treat her badly after this was all over. She could sit beside him at his table for this act of mercy. </p><p>It seemed to take Merida longer to return with a heart, and Sanguine was starting to wonder if she’d simply abandoned him when she came back up the steps, carrying two hearts in her hands. Sanguine managed a weak smile as she deposited the first one in his waiting hand, resolutely keeping her eyes turned away. The second heart slowed his bleeding to a mere trickle and stitched his inside together again. The third stopped the bleeding altogether, his insides mended together as the pain finally lifted. Sanguine let his head fall back against the snow covered stone of the barrow, still shaking and weak.</p><p>    “I’m starting to think coming here was a bad idea.” He mewled. Merida barked a humorless laugh, causing Sanguine to smile. She still refused to look over at him, and from the way she was positioned, he could see how long her hair was, a few strands having come loose from the braid. They shifted and waved in the wind, shining silver in the overcast light. A single strand fell to her waist, and Sanguine lifted a hand to touch it, only to see how bloodstained his hand was. He closed his eyes and let his hand fall, hissing between his teeth.</p><p>    “What’s wrong?” Merida asked quietly, her voice thick. She was more disturbed than she was letting on, though Sanguine couldn’t blame her. Very few people ever saw how Daedra healed themselves when wandering Nirn and lived to tell about it.</p><p>    “I lost too much blood. Those three hearts healed my wound, but without more, there’s no way I can restore myself enough to be useful.”</p><p>    “How long will it take you to heal without them?”</p><p>    “I won’t.” Sanguine opened his eyes, and saw her staring down at him in shock. He managed a weak smile. “Daedra aren’t supposed to need to heal. When we take enough damage, we simply return to Oblivion and are restored, even though we can’t return to Nirn for a time. I might look human right now and not have any of my powers, but I’m still a Daedra. That healing potion you gave me did nothing. I ate the bandit’s heart instead while you were inside the tower.”</p><p>    “So, without mortal hearts, you can’t heal? You’d just lay here for an eternity, unable to move?” Merida’s voice was so quiet Sanguine could barely hear her over the wind.</p><p>    “I can move. Kinda. But yeah, without more hearts, I’m stuck; as weak as a newborn babe.” </p><p>    Sanguine sighed, closing his eyes again and feeling the soft, cold brush of falling snow drifting over his cheeks. He was so tired, and felt himself being lulled towards sleep. It wouldn’t restore him, but it would allow him to conserve what little strength he had. He heard Merida stand and walk away, and he sighed again. He wouldn’t blame her for leaving him to freeze out here; he knew she felt no obligation to remain with him. As the sound of her footsteps faded away, Sanguine wondered how long it would take before he froze solid. Would he just remain there, stuck to this barrow, until the world shifted enough to send it tumbling down the mountain. Would he be buried alive under the avalanche of rock and stone? Would anyone ever find him? Would his revelers in Oblivion miss him?</p><p>    Probably not, the miserable drunken wretches. Sanguine couldn’t help a mild chuckle at the thought. Those sods were so wasted and oblivious; it’d be centuries before anyone realised time had passed, let alone that their Prince was missing. </p><p>Would the other Daedra come looking? He was close with Clavicus Vile and Sheogorath, the mad bastard. They might notice he wasn’t causing them grief after a few years. Hircine was an ass, though he and Sanguine could get along for short periods. Nocturnal? Friendly enough, but not close. Meridia? Sanguine snorted; they really didn’t get along ever since Sanguine had tried to grab her ass all those ages ago. Merida and Meridia would get along famously, Sanguine mused. </p><p>As Sanguine continued through the list of his fellow Princes and who might or might not notice his absence, he heard the sound of soft footsteps in snow approaching. Probably just a looter. Well, jokes on them, Sanguine grimaced. He had eleven gold to his name. Enough for a few drinks, but hardly noteworthy. Then he felt the snow on his right side shift slightly and he opened a tired eye. Merida was there, looking tired and worn herself. In her hand, she held another heart.</p><p>“I went back down to the watchtower.” She muttered. Sanguine’s eyes went wide and he smiled. Eagerly, he grabbed the heart and ate it, feeling himself more restored. Slowly, he sat into a sitting position, rolling his head to stretch his stiff neck.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“I want you to know, this has been the single most horrifying thing I’ve ever had to do to another living being.”</p><p>“I’ll trade you.” Sanguine grinned at her surprised expression. “What, you think those <i>taste</i> good? If I had my way, wine or ale would heal me. Would be way more fun.”</p><p>“Good to know your humor survived.” Merida groused. She got to her feet, then extended a hand to help Sanguine up. As her hands were covered in even more blood than his, Sanguine accepted her aid, grabbing her hand and hefting himself to his feet. Immediately, Sanguine tottered over to the fallen and mutilated bodies of the bandits, going through their pockets.</p><p>Merida looked over at him in exasperation. “Really?”</p><p>“We still need the money.”</p><p>Merida rolled her eyes, making an exasperated sound. Sanguine chuckled. It only took him a few moments to loot all three corpses. He had seen the Orc who’d torn through him had been carrying a steel greatsword, so Sanguine chucked his worthless iron greatsword aside and claimed possession of the superior blade, securing it to his back. Then he joined Merida at the entrance to the barrow, rubbing his frozen hands together. Laying on the cold ground like he had had lowered his temperature significantly. He wanted to coax up to a nice fire, but would settle for simply getting out of the wind and snow.</p><p>The massive doors to the barrow swung open on unusually quiet hinges. Merida stuck her head inside and glanced around, then moved aside to let Sanguine enter, motioning him to move towards the right. As Sanguine entered the mildly warmer than outside but still very cold air of the barrow, he saw a pair of bandits milling together on the other side of the room, just out of earshot. He darted behind a fallen bit of ceiling, and waited as Merida closed the doors behind her and joined him. Without a word, she pulled out the longbow she’d been given by Ralof, knocking an arrow and sighting the back of the larger bandit. Her first arrow clipped an outcropping of rock, and both her and Sanguine ducked behind the boulder and out of sight until both bandits calmed down from the noise. Her second arrow struck true, and Sanguine pulled out his greatsword as Merida dropped her longbow in favor of flames and sword. She burned both bandits as they rounded the corner. Sanguine quickly took out the larger man while Merida made somewhat quick work of the woman.</p><p>As Sanguine made to leave the area and head deeper in, Merida grabbed his arm to halt him.</p><p>    “We need to check them for the claw.” She reminded him. Sanguine raised an eyebrow.</p><p>    “I take it you want me to do that?” He asked, irritated. Merida looked away, clearly uncomfortable. Sanguine sighed, rubbing his neck. “I get that you’re uncomfortable touching a corpse or violating a person’s space or whatever, but you can’t go through life as a mercenary without getting your hands dirty.”</p><p>    “I don’t really <i>want</i> to be a mercenary, and considering what I had to do today, my hands are plenty dirty enough.” Merida shifted her weight from one foot to the other, still not looking directly at Sanguine. Something else was bothering her. Sanguine sighed yet again. He had been doing that a lot lately.</p><p>    “Okay, I give. What’s wrong?”</p><p>    Merida was quiet for several moments, fidgeting. Finally, she spoke in a very quiet voice. “Do they need to be fresh?”</p><p>    “Do what now?”</p><p>    “The… hearts.”</p><p>    Sanguine blinked in surprise, then glanced at the two bodies. It dawned on him what Merida was asking him, and he privately agreed it was a good idea - though he’d never tell her that. The dead woman was even wearing a rucksack, not so dissimilar to Merida’s. Sanguine shrugged, giving the young Nord a blood-stained smile.</p><p>    “They do not.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>    Now, hefting his own bag to carry his gold, his wine, his poison glands (which he tried to leave in Merida’s bag, only for her to almost cry as she pleaded him to ‘get those thing away from my person’), and now his spare hearts, Sanguine felt he was a bit more prepared for his new life as a dungeon crawler. However, he also felt a bit like a herder of Nirn’s most impossible goat, as Merida, after descending the stairs just behind where the two bandits had been lodged and seeing the numerous cobwebs hanging everywhere, had almost broken down and steadfastly refused to be the first one forward. With a grimace, Sanguine had made the decision that, for her altruism towards him earlier, he would, for once, be the gentleman and take the lead. Holding his sword in front of him, and Merida holding a terrified hand on his belt, he parted through the cobwebs, becoming thoroughly covered in their sticky strings.</p><p>    Upon reaching the end of the hallway and finding a burial urn, Sanguine was once again pulled up short by Merida’s stubbornness and prejudice. Without so much as a thought, Sanguine had pulled the lid off, and could easily spy gold inside.</p><p>    “Don’t you dare!” Merida gasped. Sanguine slowly turned, trying to maintain his patience, which was already ebbing again.</p><p>    “It’s money. Given how much dust is on this urn, I doubt anyone living has visited it in centuries.”</p><p>    “It’s immoral!”</p><p>    “Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m the Daedric Prince of sin, as you so joyously keep forgetting.” Sanguine grinned, dumping out the contents of the urn and quickly pulling out the ten pieces of gold scattered amidst the dust. As he turned, Merida was frowning deeply, and looked back at the pile of dust on the little offering table, then the urn, then back at Sanguine. Sanguine gave a huff of exasperation as he dramatically turned back to the table, scraped the ashes over the edge and back into their urn, then returned the urn where he’d found it. At least she kept any further comments to herself, Sanguine grumbled, once again taking the lead.</p><p>    They hadn’t gone far when they both heard someone cry out in pain. Merida moved closer to Sanguin, almost hiding behind him. Sanguine didn’t know if he should be flattered or insulted at being used as a body shield, but decided to let it pass. He really didn’t have the energy to argue at the moment. Inching forward, he saw an open room just ahead with a very prominent lever situated in the exact center, in front of a closed gate. Next to the lever was the very recently dead body of a bandit. As they crept into the vaulted room, Sanguine saw the infamous Nordic puzzle slabs on the left-hand side, with the very obvious solution to said puzzle overhead on individual markers. However, one had fallen to the ground at some point, though it was still readable.</p><p>    “What kind of place is this?” Merida asked, glancing around and then finally at the dead body. “I take it that the lever activates a trap?”</p><p>    “Poisoned darts. Switching the lever activated them. Sadly, that means I can’t harvest his heart.” Sanguine grumbled, though he did stop to grab the bandit’s gold and torch, in case they needed it later. Then he saw Merida’s questioning glance. “Poison? It would have gotten into his bloodstream?”</p><p>    “Wait, would something that kills that quickly get to the heart?”</p><p>    “Why do you think his heart stopped in the first place?” Sanguine couldn’t help grinning at her lack of knowledge. Though, as he considered it, when had people really been interested in the inner workers of the body when they could just cast a spell to heal almost any injury. “Even if the poison didn’t reach his heart, it’s still not worth it. I’d highly recommend not touching the lever though.”</p><p>    “I wasn’t planning on it. So how do we get through the gate? I’m terrible at puzzles and riddles.”</p><p>    “You’re going to hate me, but I’m not just going to hand the solution over to you.” Sanguine held up a hand as she opened her mouth to protest. “You’ll be better off figuring it out yourself. Don’t ever rely on someone else to do your thinking for you.”</p><p>    That, and Sanguine wanted to see how long it took her to figure out the insanely obvious answer.</p><p>    Merida glared at him, but didn’t argue the point. Instead she looked around the room, immediately taking notice of the markers overhead. Her blue eyes then fell back onto the slabs, and she approached the first one. Though the marker overhead showed the obvious symbol for a snake, the first slab had a hawk facing outwards. Merida put her hands on the slab and pushed it to no effect. Sanguine quickly turned his laugh into a loud cough, earning him a glare from Merida. She turned back to the slab, placing her hands on either edge of it and pushed again. This time it wiggled slightly, as she crowed in triumph, pushing on one side to make it spin.</p><p>    Sanguine continued to watch with thinly veiled amusement as she quickly turned all the slabs to match the one’s overhead. However, she eyes the lever with such suspicion that Sanguine went ahead and switched it over without being asked.</p><p>    “Your solution was correct. No reason for concern.” He chuckled as the gate slowly ground it’s way upwards, revealing the way forward.</p><p>    “It almost seemed too easy, so I was suspicious.”</p><p>    Sanguine grinned wider. “Which was why you needed to figure it out. These kinds of puzzles were insanely popular in Skyrim way back when, so if you go into any dungeon or barrow, you’ll come across them a lot.”</p><p>    “But if it’s so easy, why bother with it at all?” Merida scoffed. “Why not something more complex.”</p><p>    “Well, for one thing, even a puzzle as easy as this one can still catch the unwitted and unobservant off guard.” Sanguine glanced down significantly at the dead bandit. “However, your assumption is that these puzzles were meant to keep people like you out. They’re not.”</p><p>    “So, if they’re not meant to keep us out, what are they for?” Merida asked with dread as Sanguine led her into the following room. It looked innocent enough, with a large chest, a few urns of varying sizes, a small healing potion, and even a book.  A spiral staircase leading down brought a shiver of fear to the girl’s shoulders, and Sanguine was almost surprised at his urge to console her. She wasn’t one of his followers, so he was under no obligation to provide her with comfort or compassion. </p><p>And yet, looking at her in the wavering torchlight, he saw that her youth and inexperience probably meant that she’d never been forced to deal with some of the darker sides of the living. True, she’d been the victim of other people’s lustful natures, and that had made her defensive. She could fight off drunken wretches and hot hands without batting a single, long eyelash. But it wasn’t her virtue at stake now, and that new experience was making her fearful. Sanguine, however, was no stranger to the dark and twisted things that the world could unleash. And while he usually avoided such things, at least awareness meant he was better equipped to deal with them. </p><p>“They’re meant to keep the barrow’s residents contained.”</p><p>Judging by how big Merida’s eyes got, Sanguine guessed she’d never seen the dead rise. Her pale skin got even paler, and Sanguine reached out a hand to steady her.</p><p>“Let’s just find that damned claw and get out of here, fast.” Merida breathed. Sanguine nodded in agreement. The two of them quickly looted the room, with Merida grabbing the book sitting on the counter to read later. As they descended the stairs, several skeever ran at them, though both Sanguine and Merida summoned flames to burn the creatures. At the bottom of the stairs was another room, this one covered from floor to ceiling with cobwebs. Merida whimpered, once more clinging to Sanguine’s belt. He chuckled, leading the way forward. As they descended another flight of stairs, they both clearly heard someone calling for help.</p><p>“Please tell me spiders haven’t learned how to talk in order to lure unsuspecting prey into their webs.” Merida muttered so quietly, Sanguine wasn’t sure if she was speaking to him or to whichever of the Gods she worshiped. Instead of answering her, Sanguine lowered his voice quietly.</p><p>“Oh, help me, mortal. I’m trapped in this web. Please, bring your soft flesh- ow!” Sanguine glared back at Merida, who had pinched his back.</p><p>“Don’t make fun of my spider fear!" She hissed. "They’re terrible creatures!”</p><p>“Eh, I’ve seen worse.” The look of sheer horror on Merida’s face brought Sanguine’s grin back. “Might want to treat me nicely. I’ll eventually regain my Daedric powers, and I might be tempted to unleash them on you.”</p><p>“By Stendarr, I swear-”</p><p>    “Help! Don’t let it get me!” They both heard the voice, and moved forward towards an opening, completely choked with webbing. Grimacing, Merida burned through it, revealing a surprisingly bright room that illuminated the vast webbing that covered nearly every surface. On the far side of the room, Sanguine could barely make out someone living, trapped in some webbing. Then, from the ceiling, a massive frostbite spider dangled down to the ground. Merida shrieked in terror and, without thinking, Sanguine grabbed her by the arm and hurled her back through the doorway. The spider was large enough it more than likely would not be able to fit through it. Before Sanguine could get out of the way, the Spider was bearing down on him, mandibles gnashing around his hastily lifted blade.</p><p>    A few arrows bloomed in the side of the spider’s head, and Sanguine could see out of the corner of his eye that Merida, despite her wild-looking eyes, was trying to fight from her spot of safety. Sanguine shoved back with his blade, cutting across one of it’s large eyes. It spat poison into Sanguine’s face, temporarily blinding him. Before it could attack again, Merida distracted the spider by flaming it. It turned its attention to the girl, snapping at her as she screamed. Sanguine sliced through one of it’s legs, his vision still blurry, and it tried to whip around to him. The two-prong attack seemed to have a deadly effect on the spider, who was unable to permanently focus on one person without receiving severe injuries from the other. In its pained confusion, the spider attempted to back away, but a powerful overhead strike from Sanguine cleaved through its head, killing the spider in a mess of fluids. Merida almost collapsed to the ground, shaking, and Sanguine was breathing hard. This was far more of a workout than he was accustomed to. </p><p>    “Get me down!”</p><p>    Sanguine looked up at the Dunmer in irritation, currently struggling against the spider’s web he was wrapped in. His tone was a bit too demanding for someone asking for help. Knowing the Dunmer was watching, Sanguine made a show of harvesting the spider of its venom sacks. And after he finished with those, he went around the room and looted several urns. As he finished, Merida managed to find her feet again, wobbling slightly towards their encased victim.</p><p>    “Don’t squirm. I don’t want to burn you.” Merida eyed the Dunmer suspiciously. “Where’s the golden claw?”</p><p>    “Yes, the claw.” The Dunmer continued to squirm and try to free himself. “I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together! Help me down and I’ll show you. You won’t believe the power the Nords have hidden there.”</p><p>    Merida made a disgusted sound and, for once, Sanguine didn’t blame her. “Hand over the claw first!”</p><p>    “Does it look like I can move? You have to cut me down, first.”</p><p>    Merida grit her teeth, then burned the webs surrounding the Dunmer. No sooner did the Dunmer’s feet hit the ground when he surged forward, pushing Merida back into Sanguine and making them both stumble. By the time they regained their own footing, the man had run off, laughing about not sharing any of the loot. Merida ran after him, surprisingly quick on her feet. Sanguine followed at a more leisurely pace, looting urns in the following chambers. Then he heard quick, returning footfalls. Merida sped around the corner and almost ran into him again, looking frantic. Sanguine didn’t bother asking, assuming more spiders.</p><p>    “We’ll catch up to him again. C’mon.” He said in exasperation. Merida nodded, glancing back the way she’d just come.</p><p>    “I heard… him scream. There were other sounds as well.”</p><p>    “All right, we’re safer together.” At least until I get you drunk, then all bets are off, Sanguine mused with a grin. Then he looked down at the clearly terrified woman and felt guilty for his train of thought. She wasn’t one to be mishandled, he chided himself. She wasn’t subservient, and wasn’t his follower, so he had no claim to her. Still, his eyes lingered on her form, admiring her curves for a moment. Maybe he needed to pour on the charm a bit more. At the impulse, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a loose embrace. He felt her stiffen in surprise, but he released her before she could struggle. “Just stay close, little lady. Ol’ Sanguine will keep the spiders off you.”</p><p>    “It wasn’t spiders…” Merida muttered, looking at him suspiciously. </p><p>Sanguine shrugged, pulled out a bottle of wine, and took a few swigs. Then he marched resolutely on, his steel greatsword held at the ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dungeons and Draugr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, the end of the Barrow is in sight! Now they just have to get back to town, deliver the message to Whiterun, and nothing else will happen...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning Tags: Drinking, alcohol, fat shaming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merida sat next to Sanguine on the stony floor with a heavy sigh. Many levels, many dead bodies looted, and many, <i>many</i> draugr later, they’d finally reached the end of the barrow. Merida had sworn she had no interest in exploring the entire barrow. After coming across the dead body of Arvel the Swift, who had fallen prey to a very obvious steel spike trap, and recovering the golden claw, Sanguine had convinced her to see if the end of the barrow was nearby rather than turning around.</p><p>    “After all, we’ve already come this far. Let’s see where it goes.” Sanguine had suggested.</p><p>    Almost immediately after, they’d been forced to walk through a swinging blade corridor. Merida was still angry about that. It had taken them hours to even find the main barrow door that the claw supposedly fit into, and all that had done was lead them into this vast cavern. Exhausted, hungry, and sore, the two of them had silently agreed to rest. Sanguine removed one of his new iron boots that she’d found in a chest, rubbing at his sore feet.</p><p>    “I don’t think these are my size.” He groused. Merida sighed, absently snacking on a sour tasting green apple, too tired to care much.</p><p>    “Once we’re back in town, we can try to find you some better fitting armor. Until then, it’s better than those shoes.”</p><p>    “At least we’ve got a fair amount of money out of this place.” Sanguine gave her a wan smile. “And I can’t wait to rub it in your face how much more I filched off of all those dead bodies and out of the urns.”</p><p>    “May their spirits haunt you until the end of time.” Merida replied, though there was little heat to her words. At this point, her sensibilities were getting rubbed raw. “We should have enough to buy better gear though. Then we can make for Whiterun, deliver the message to the Jarl, hopefully get paid graciously for the task, and be on our way north.” Merida stretched, ignoring the way Sanguine looked her up and down appreciatively. She was too sore to care. The cuirass had held up fairly well, though there were several bits of the metal scales missing and much of the leather was torn. </p><p>    Sanguine took a long pull from his wine, then offered a bit to her. Merida eyed him funny, and he just shrugged. “You haven’t had anything to drink all day. You must be thirsty.”</p><p>    Merida sighed again, then took the bottle, offering him the rest of her apple, which he gladly took. “I usually don’t like alcohol, but it’s all we have.”</p><p>    “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that bit of blasphemy. “ Sanguine snorted, absently eating. “Alcohol is everything. If you don’t drink that, what’s left?”</p><p>    “Non-fermented fruit juice. And milk.”</p><p>    Sanguine snorted with amusement. “So you’re an actual milk-drinker.”</p><p>    “And I make no apologies for it. I like the taste.”</p><p>    Her companion just shook his head, finishing off the bit of food and putting his boot back on. Merida grimaced as she drank the sour-tasting wine, her thirst abating a little. More than anything, she wanted to drink from a clean, clear stream. With luck, they’d be out of the barrow soon. Getting to her feet, Merida glanced around the enormous cavern towards where she could make out a carved wall of some kind. Her vision seemed to blur as she looked directly at it, and she could swear she heard a voice far away. Though, given that they’d spent the entire day going through that barrow, Merida equated it to simply being tired. It was definitely past the hour she normally sought out a bed, and she sincerely hoped Gerdur would not mind her and Sanguine invading her home again once they finished.</p><p>    “All right, let’s keep going. This damned tomb needs to end at some point.”</p><p>    “If only I’d had my powers. Then I could have just teleported us back to Oblivion for a nice hot meal and a night spent in satin sheets and soft mattresses.” Sanguine whined. Merida gave him a slight smile.</p><p>    “If you had your powers, you never would have traipsed through this entire barrow with me in the first place.”</p><p>    “True. Very true.” Sanguine accepted her hand to help him to his feet. Merida was surprised to feel him shaking. He grinned at her. “Lifetime of debauchery. I’m not used to prolonged exercise. I’m fairly certain this is unhealthy.”</p><p>    “Better watch out. You might end up losing some of your softness.” Merida jabbed, grinning wide at Sanguine’s mortified expression.</p><p>    “Softness?!”</p><p>    “Flabbiness then? You’re a bit on the wiggly side.”</p><p>    “<i>FLABBY?!</i>” Sanguine had never sounded so insulted, and Merida couldn’t help her laughter. Her companion pouted theatrically, shouting about all the horrible things that would happen to her for so insulting a Daedric Prince. Merida ignored him, still laughing, as they crossed a small stone bridge towards the platform in front of the wall. There was a large sarcophagus, still sealed, as well as a large chest and a short shelf. The voices Merida had heard upon entering the cavern seemed to grow louder, drawing her attention to the wall. Shaking her head, Merida quickly went through the chest, making a happy noise when she came across a pair of hide bound boots that looked like they might fit her. One less thing she’d have to buy. There was also a much nicer bow than she was currently carrying, a significant bit of gold, a silver necklace that was untarnished, and a staff. Merida quickly stuffed everything into her bag, humming a jaunty tune.</p><p>    “Knick anything good?”</p><p>    “Sadly, no wine, so there’s little to interest you beyond the gold. But there’s a few interesting items to add to my equipment, and the rest we can sell.” Merida closed the lid to the chest, then grit her teeth. “Where, in Oblivion, is that voice coming from?”</p><p>     Sanguine frowned. “What voice?”</p><p>    “You can’t hear it? It sounds like a bunch of men grunting.”</p><p>    “Oh! Maybe we’re lucky and we’ve stumbled near an orgy. I do so love those.”</p><p>    Merida gagged, ignoring Sanguine’s follow up comments about why orgy’s were good for your health. Instead, she tried to follow the source of the sound, and once again found her attention going to the wall. Her vision seemed to blur as colors of all sorts seemed to come directly at her, growing brighter as she walked forward. The runes on the wall, though crisp and fresh as though they’d just been carved, seemed to all fade away except one directly in front of her. She felt something whispering to her, explaining. All at once, everything went white, and Merida knew something significant had just occurred. Turning away from the wall as her vision returned, she saw Sanguine staring open-mouthed at her.</p><p>    “You…” He started to say, but was interrupted by the heavy sound of the sarcophagus opening. From inside, a draugr dragged itself out of its enclosure and looked directly at the two of them with glowing eyes. Merida let out a shriek, pulling out her sword, but before either she or Sanguine could react, the draugr shouted something and they both were knocked backwards and onto the ground. The draugr charged at Sanguine with a two-handed blade that glittered with frost. The Daedra took a hit to his side before he could get back on his feet and grab his weapon from off his back. Merida took one look at the powerful draugr and quickly reached into her bag, fumbling for a poison she’d come across earlier. Pouring it over her sword, she chucked the bottle aside and quickly got to her feet and rushed the draugr as it shouted again, knocking Sanguine off balance. One swipe of her sword against the thing’s back, and it stiffened and sank to the ground like a felled tree. </p><p>Taking advantage of the temporary paralysis poison, Merida swung quickly and ferociously. All too soon, her sword began to feel too heavy to lift, and the draugr began to get to its feet again. Yet, before it could attack her, Sanguine ran forward, bringing his greatsword down in a powerful swing directly onto the back of the thing’s head. Merida heard the sickening crunch as the hit cleaved deeply, and watched as the light faded from the draugr’s eyes. Sanguine kicked the thing off his sword with a disgusted look, then leveled Merida with a mocking glance.</p><p>“Didn’t I warn you that you’d tire yourself out doing overpowered swings like that?”</p><p>“And then you’d have to finish the job; yes I remember.” Merida groused. “In my defense though, there was just the one and what, by the Nine, was that thing it yelled?”</p><p>“It knew how to Shout, like the dragon’s of old. Some of the more powerful draugr have that ability.”</p><p>“A dragon shout?” Merida had never heard of such a thing. As she thought back on the dragon’s attack on Helgen, she vaguely remembered the Dragon’s roar sounding like words. Shaking her head, she decided this was her limit on this barrow. Sitting back down on the ground, Merida let out a heavy, frustrated sigh. She could hear Sanguine fumbling around as he searched the draugr’s body, but she no longer cared. She just wanted to leave this dark, dank place and seek out a warm bed. To the point that Sanguine’s earlier description of his plane of Oblivion and the luxuries found therein were starting to sound tempting.</p><p>“Huh, now what are you?” Sanguine mused aloud. Merida glanced over at him, and saw him inspecting a stone tablet.</p><p>“Knick anything good?” Merida grinned, repeating his earlier question. Sanguine gave her a smiling side-eye.</p><p>“Sadly, no food, so there’s little to interest you beyond the gold. All eleven of it.” He taunted her. “There is this tablet though. Don’t know what it is, but it might be worth something. Also, this thing’s sword is enchanted, so we should get a good price for it.”</p><p>“Do you mind hauling it? I’m a bit full of junk right now myself.” Merida asked, slowly sitting back up and wincing as her muscles protested. Sanguine shrugged, stuffing his loot back into his rucksack. He helped Merida back onto her feet, and the girl groaned as she saw more stairs.</p><p>“I swear to every deity and daedra in existence if those stairs don’t lead out of this damnable barrow, I’m turning around and heading back the way we came.” Merida swore. Sanguine grunted in agreement. </p><p>The two of them slowly climbed the stairs and came to a pedestal with a handle on the top. Sanguine gave a cry of relief as he lifted it, revealing a hidden door.</p><p>“The nords used these kinds of doors for their exits. I think we’re home free!”</p><p>“Thank the Nine! Let’s leave here and never crawl through another barrow ever again.”</p><p>With renewed vigor, they made their way through the corridor, looted the one chest in the room beyond, and headed towards a sliver of pale light that marked a cavern opening. The cool, night air greeted them as they stepped outside. Merida breathed a sigh of relief, then shivered. It was late; very late. Even though it was still summer, the weather this far north could change in a minute, and while they were no longer at the summit of this particular mountain, they were still fairly high up. Merida felt like crying as she realized they still had to walk all the way back to Riverwood.</p><p>It took a few minutes to get down off the ledge, and Sanguine’s height was the only thing that saved her from having to jump down. They were both exhausted as they approached the river that flowed down to the town, and Merida, after slogging through cobwebs and undead and who knows what else, simply plunged into the waters without hesitation. She emerged quickly as a few slaughterfish took notice of her, but felt at least marginally cleaner. Sanguine didn’t comment, clearly too exhausted from their adventure to make a snarky comment.</p><p>Stumbling past wolves, over rocky terrain, past a small cabin whose only occupant was an elderly woman, sound asleep in a simple bed, and then past more wolves, they finally managed to make it back to the bridge. Sanguine stumbled his way across, as Merida quickly crossed the river on foot, splashing water over the worst of her blood spattered armor and skin. By the time she caught up to Sanguine, she was feeling more like herself. Without discussing it, the two of them quietly invaded Gerdur’s house again. Merida was pleased to see Ralof was still there, sound asleep by his nephew and with an open book sprawled on the floor nearby. The guest bed, which Ralof should have been sleeping in, was small and only meant for one person. However, both Sanguine and Merida removed their boots and made for the bed. Sanguine grunted as Merida lay down first, moving to the edge against the wall before he joined her and took up the little amount of space left. There was no way not to lay down without touching each other, but Sanguine wouldn’t hear any complaints from Merida. She was simply too tired to care. </p><p>As sleep reached up to claim her, she heard Sanguine mumble beside her. “You just <i>had</i> to get all wet before bed, didn’t you?”</p><p>Merida fell into a deep sleep, an impish smile tugging on the edge of her lips.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    “You found it!" Lucan exclaimed as Merida placed the claw in the palms of his waiting hands. "There it is.” Lucan flipped it over, inspecting it like he was seeing it for the very first time. “Strange… it seems smaller than I remember. Funny thing, huh?”</p><p>    Merida no longer cared for small talk. Despite having fallen asleep quickly, going to bed while still wet was proving to have been a bad idea. She stifled another cough, cursing her shortsightedness. She could feel Sanguine’s eyes flicker over her, but tried to maintain a poise of good health as she browsed the store for new armor.</p><p>    Ten minutes later, she and Sanguine stepped back outside with much lighter rucksacks, and Merida sporting a new set of hide armor. Despite the cuirass being made of slightly better material, the hide armor was far less conspicuous. As they set out in the late morning sun, Merida breathed a sigh of relief. This time, as they crossed the bridge, they headed down the right fork, making their way north to Whiterun. No sooner were they out of earshot of the town than Merida let out the vicious cough that she’d been holding in most of the morning. The force of it caused her to stumble slightly, and she felt Sanguine’s strong hands on either side of her waist, supporting her.</p><p>    “This is why I maintain that bathing is bad for you.” He commented without humor. Merida waved her hand in dismissal.</p><p>    “I’ll be okay. It’s just a little tickle in my chest.” Merida coughed again. “I’ll be okay. If we pass a shrine though, I’ll see if I can’t get lucky enough to get a blessing. I hear those sometimes-” Merida coughed again, a wet, tearing sound, “-I hear those often cure diseases.”</p><p>    Sanguine grimaced as she coughed again and again, her eyes watering. “Normally, I’d argue against going to anyone’s shrine but my own, but as I don’t have one in the vicinity, I guess I can look the other way this time.”</p><p>    Merida wanted to say something snarky in return, but was too busy stabilizing her breathing that she didn’t dare try to speak just yet. After a moment, she seemed to be able to breath in without hacking too strongly, so she just nodded her head towards Sanguine and they continued their trek down the road. The only thing to bother them was a single wolf, easily taken down, though Merida had difficulty catching her breath at the moment. Her nose was running badly, and she felt sore all over, though that might have been from their extended dungeon crawl yesterday.</p><p>    It was mid afternoon by the time the trees parted enough to allow them to see Whiterun in the distance. Merida sighed with relief, trying to remember which temple was situated inside it’s secure walls. Didn’t really matter to her, she groused. She worshiped all the nine equally, but she might be willing to have a new favorite if they just happened to clear up her cough. Despite her current sickness, however, her eyes remained sharp as she took in the sight of Whiterun and the surrounding farms. One of the closest looked like something was happening inside it’s fields, and Merida found herself squinting to try and see it properly in the bright sunlight. Whatever it was, it was large; far too large to be any of the known races on Nirn. That meant something else.</p><p>    Without pausing to consider her actions, Merida left the road, vaguely hearing Sanguine’s confused protests behind her as she ran towards the creature. It didn’t take long before her eyes focused on the giant, lifting it’s crudgle to smash at something. Pulling out her new hunting bow, Merida knocked an arrow, held her breath to keep from coughing, and loosed it at the back of the creature’s head. To her amazement, the giant staggered, and she could hear the sounds of people fighting. Knocking another arrow, Merida continued to fire at the weakened giant, seeing out of her peripheral vision the three armored individuals fighting it. They didn’t appear to be either guards or bandits. Between the four of them, it didn’t take long to bring the giant down, falling to the ground amidst the ruined potatoes in the farmer’s small field.</p><p>    A woman, not much older than Merida, met her gaze and smiled, her teeth amazingly white. Her fang tooth looked particularly sharp, and her armor looked more like a suggestion than actual protection. She held herself with an air of confidence and prowess that Merida envied.</p><p>    “I’m Aela the Huntress. You handle yourself well. You could make for a decent Shield-Sister.” Her voice rumbled, low and sultry. Merida felt a bit of heat on her cheeks, telling herself it was just fever.</p><p>    “What is a Shield-Sister?”</p><p>    “An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions?” Aela shrugged, putting away her bow. “An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough.”</p><p>    The word coin had its usual magical effect on Merida, gaining her immediate attention. A group of honorable mercenaries would be refreshing to work with for a change. No more slogging through dusty fields, dank mines, or being pawed at in sleazy bars. And she’d get to live in Whiterun! “Can I join you?”</p><p>    “Not for me to say.” Aela spoke matter-of-factually, bringing Merida’s hopes down. “You’ll have to talk to Kodlak Whitemane up in Jorrvaskr. The old man’s got a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell your worth. If you go to him, good luck.”</p><p>    Merida watched as the three warriors walked away, noticing that the only man in their group was giving her a penetrating look before he followed after the two women. It was only then that she heard an angry grumble behind her. She half turned, and saw Sanguine glaring at the retreating man with a jealous eye.</p><p>    “You’re a terrible escort, just running off and leaving me like that!” He groused. Merida smirked at him.</p><p>    “Hey, I gotta look towards my future. Once you’ve shaken off this deal or what-not, I’m going to be out of work.” Merida wanted to say more, but another coughing fit silenced her. Sanguine sighed, taking pity on the girl and putting a reassuring hand between her shoulder blades and rubbing lightly at the area as she finished coughing.</p><p>    “Let’s get you to the temple before you cough out a lung.”</p><p>    It didn’t take them long to walk up the winding road that led up to the city gates, though Merida felt herself wheezing. The people who passed her gave her and Sanguine a wide berth as she coughed and sneezed, despite the fact that she was trying to keep her mouth and face covered as she did so. As they approached the gate, however, a guard halted their progress.</p><p>    “City’s closed with the dragons about. Official business only.”</p><p>    Since Merida was busy trying to stifle her angry lungs, Sanguine took it upon himself to answer for them both. “We have news from Helgen about the dragon attack.”</p><p>    “Fine, but we’ll be keeping an eye on you.” The guard threatened, then eyed Merida. “Last thing we need is a plague!”</p><p>    “It’s not catching.” Merida coughed as she lied. “I almost drowned yesterday.”</p><p>    The guard didn’t look like he believed her, but he didn’t comment further, opening one of the large wooden gates to allow them inside. Despite her illness, Merida smiled as they walked into the city. It hadn’t changed much since the last time she’d been there. Sanguine must have noticed her glancing around because he cleared his throat to get her attention.</p><p>    “Never been here before, I take it?”</p><p>    “Once, when I was a little girl.” Merida answered, still looking around. “I remember thinking it was such a beautiful city. I used to dream of owning a house here someday. There was one along this main road that had been empty back then…” She picked up her pace, walking past a blacksmith arguing about a large order with a legion soldier. Not far past the blacksmith was a small but sturdy looking house that looked abandoned. Though the outside had been maintained, as Merida glanced into the tall, narrow windows she could see how empty it still was, cobwebs thick and plentiful. “I can’t believe it! It’s still empty!”</p><p>    “This one? Really?”</p><p>    Merida heard his unimpressed tone and frowned. “Yes, this one. It’s a perfectly reasonable size for one or two people! Oh, if only I could buy it!”</p><p>    “So why don’t you?”</p><p>    “I’d need far more money than I’ve ever had to afford it. Houses like this cost thousands! Besides, Jarl’s are usually really picky about who is able to buy property inside their cities. I’d have to get special permission or become someone important. But someday, maybe…”</p><p>    Sanguine continued to stare at her, his expression unreadable. Merida got the impression that she’d just revealed something about herself that gave him some kind of advantage over her, and it made her uncomfortable. Coughing again, she gave the house one final pat with her hands and rejoined her companion in navigating around the numerous people milling about in the market just up the street. </p><p>Children ran, laughing and playing some game that involved running and shrieking. A little blonde girl in a tattered green dress was staring with longing at a bustle of bright red apples on display, and Merida, with a smile, bought one and handed it over to her. The little girl thanked her profusely, laughing with delight as she ran after the other kids. Sanguine grinned at their antics, shaking his head.</p><p>    “I thought we were saving money?”</p><p>    “Yes, buying a single apple for a hungry child is going to make us destitute.”</p><p>    “How’d you know she was hungry?” Sanguine quipped, gliding past people as though they weren’t there. Merida struggled a bit more, dodging and trying not to wheeze so as not to alarm anyone.</p><p>    “I’d recognize that look a mile away. I used to look at the bakery stand the same way when I was a little girl. Their sweet rolls always looked so good. I only ever had it once. My uncle bought me one after I had a nasty accident to cheer me up.” The two of them began climbing the stairs, situated between two streams of water tumbling lightly down an aqueduct and into a storm drain below the city. Merida made it almost halfway up the stairs before a hacking fit brought her to her knees. Sanguine stood there, his hands supporting her as she wheezed. An older woman wearing gold and brown robes stopped by, and Merida felt a rush as the woman attempted to cast a healing spell on her. It eased her pain a little, though Merida could tell she was still sick.</p><p>    “Let’s get you to the temple.” The woman said firmly. As Merida looked up, she could see an amulet of Kynerith hanging around the woman’s neck. Sanguine didn’t bother waiting for Merida to reply, instead wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisting her to her feet, half-carrying her the rest of the way up the stairs. The woman walked with them, indicating a large building situated next to what appeared to be a garden with a dead tree in it.</p><p>    Inside was a calm, quiet space, filled with cots containing the sick and the injured. The woman, who identified herself as Danica to Sanguine, indicated a spare bench for Merida, who was thankful to sit down and catch her breath for a moment. Sanguine sat next to her, giving Merida a look that spoke volumes. His muttered comment about her bathing before bed could practically be read in the margins around his face. Merida stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>    “And I’d jump in the river to clean myself again.” Merida quipped, earning her a light smack on her arm as Sanguine scoffed. Danica returned a moment later with a vile tasting potion that seemed to dry Merida’s lungs instantly.</p><p>    “There’s been a nasty cough going around lately.” Danica commented in a no-nonsense tone as Merida finished the potion. “Try to get a good night's sleep tonight, and you should be mostly recovered by tomorrow.”</p><p>    “Thank you.” Merida breathed a bit easier, though she still felt a mild irritation in her lungs. "Are we allowed to pray at the shrine for a blessing, or do we need to make a donation first?”</p><p>    Danica looked horrified at the thought. “No person should ever have to pay to approach a shrine!”</p><p>    “You clearly have never been to Riften. Skinflints, the lot of them.” Merida smiled as Danica bustled away. Most of the cots were full with wounded guardsmen and soldiers. Merida went up to the shrine of Kynareth, laying her hands lightly upon it’s cool surface. She closed her eyes and said a small prayer, and thought she felt a small breeze ruffle her hair. Smiling, she bowed her head once to the shrine then turned away. Sanguine stood there, arms folded and clearly not amused.</p><p>    “Can we go now?” He asked, a little too loudly for Merida’s taste. She hustled him out the door, thanking Danica as they passed.</p><p>    “I’m not one of your worshipers. There’s nothing wrong with me praying at an altar dedicated to one of the Nine!”</p><p>    “What you do on your time is your business. But you should know that temples and other consecrated places aren’t exactly welcoming of Daedra. That was incredibly uncomfortable for me.”</p><p>    Merida almost stopped in her tracks, pausing at the base of the stone steps that led up to the Jarl’s Hold, Dragonsreach. She hadn’t considered the effect of walking into a temple on Sanguine.</p><p>    “Sorry. You seem so human sometimes that I almost forget.” Merida cleared her throat uncomfortably. “Next time, you don’t have to go in with me, and I’ll keep my visit short.”</p><p>    Sanguine seemed to accept that, turning and leading the way up the stairs. Merida watched his soft, shoulder-length brown hair wave in the high winds as they crossed the walkway, and found herself wondering just what he looked like in his true form and if it was anything like what he was now. She’d known of the various Daedra that stalked the land from time to time, but she’d never learned much of them. Sanguine was proving to be far more complicated than his title gave him credit.</p><p>    The inside of the Hold was vast, with a high ceiling that vaulted overhead. Chandeliers dangled on thick chains to illuminate the multiple white and gold banners that hung on thick wooden posts. Sitting beneath the carved wooden skull of a dragon sat the Jarl, arguing with his steward. No sooner had Sanguine topped the stairs than a Dunmer woman in leather armor drew her sword, approaching them threateningly.</p><p>    “What’s the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors.” The woman spoke clearly and with great authority. Sanguine seemed to look down on the woman, but Merida stepped forward quickly before he could say something that might potentially send her back to the headsman’s block.</p><p>    “We have news from Helgen. About the dragon attack.” Merida spoke firmly. The woman seemed to calm down instantly.</p><p>    “Well, that explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally.”</p><p>    The Dunmer put her sword away, then turned and walked towards wooden steps that led up to the Jarl's platform. Merida swallowed her nerves, but at least this should be a quick visit, she told herself. They could still make it pretty far north before sunset after they bought a few camping supplies. Merida bowed respectfully as the Jarl’s eyes came to rest on her.</p><p>    “So. You were at Helgen?” The Jarl asked after Merida introduced herself. “You saw this dragon with your own eyes?”</p><p>    “Unfortunately, yes. The dragon destroyed Helgen. And last I saw it was heading this way.” Merida reported. The Jarl’s eyes grew in size as he hissed a breath between his teeth.</p><p>    “By Ysmir, Irileth was right!” Balgruuf looked over at his Housecarl, who nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to give his Steward a hard look. “What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?”</p><p>    Merida allowed her mind to wander a little as the three people argued for a bit. She’d done the job Gerdur had asked of her; hopefully they’d get a reward and could be on their way. She knew Sanguine was as impatient to be off as she was. As the two assistants excused themselves, Merida straightened when the Jarl looked back at her with a smile. </p><p>“Well done. You two sought me out on your own initiative. You’ve done Whiterun a service, and I won’t forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem.”</p><p>    Merida eyed the studded imperial armor that a servant handed to her with dread, though she smiled at the Jarl. She told herself she’d sell it later. “Thank you, sir.”</p><p>    “There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps.” Balgruuf got to his feet, indicating for her and Sanguine to follow him. “Come, let’s go find Farengar, my court wizard. He’s been looking into a matter related to these dragons and… rumors of dragons.”</p><p>    The Jarl led them to a spacious room just to the side of the throne room, it’s location indicating the person’s importance. A thin man in the midnight-blue robes of a college mage stood bent over, looking at an open book on his large table. He straightened as the Jarl approached.</p><p>    “Farengar, I think I’ve found some people who can help you with your dragon project.” The Jarl indicated Merida and Sanguine. “Go ahead and fill them in with all the details.”</p><p>    The Jarl dismissed himself without a word, leaving the three of them together to speak in private. Merida clearly heard the low growl from Sanguine’s throat. Neither of them had really been interested in taking another job, and these delays were irritating. Still, Merida didn’t want to cause any trouble, and privately promised that whatever job this stuffy-looking wizard gave her would not be her immediate priority.</p><p>    “So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons.” Farengar looked her and Sanguine over like slabs of meat displayed at the market, his tone insufferably superior. Merida could almost feel Sanguine sneering behind her. “Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me.”</p><p>    Merida really didn’t like the way this mage was speaking down to them, and desperately wanted to let Sanguine loose on the condescending bastard. The mage pretended to ignore the imminent danger standing before him.</p><p>    “Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there.” The mage prattled on. Behind her, she heard Sanguine’s growl cut off suddenly, and felt a small smile tug at the edge of her lips.</p><p>    “What does this have to do with dragons?” Merida asked, only mildly interested. In her mind, she put money down that the stone tablet that Lucan hadn’t been interested in buying was exactly what this stuffy mage was looking for. Her question seemed to mildly impress Farengar, who nodded like a proud teacher over a student.</p><p>    “Ah, no mere brute mercenary, but a thinker - perhaps even a scholar?” Farengar commented in a tone like someone studying a bug or rock. Merida very much wanted to wipe that condescending smile off his long face. Instead, the insufferable mage took on a lecturing pose, pacing and gesturing as he spoke. “You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible. But I began to search for information about dragons - where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from?”</p><p>    Merida was reaching the end of her patience. “So what do you need us to do?”</p><p>    “I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow - a 'Dragonstone,' said to--”</p><p>    “You mean this tablet here?” Sanguine spoke loudly in a mocking tone, holding it up for the mage to see.</p><p>    “Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! You already found it! You are cut from a different cloth than the usual brutes the Jarl foists on me.” Farengar took the tablet, looking far too pleased.</p><p>    “Yes, yes. You’ve got your Dragonstone. What’s next?” Sanguine asked, indicating he was just as ready as Merida to leave this place.</p><p>    “That is where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim.”</p><p>    Sanguine started growling again, but before either he or Merida could strangle the mage, they both heard the Jarl’s Housecarl approach, breathing rapidly.</p><p>    “Farengar, you need to come at once. A dragon’s been sighted nearby!” Irileth reported, her calm tone contrasting the weight of her steps. She looked over at Merida and Sanguine, and the Nord felt her heart sink. “You two should come, too.”</p><p>    “A dragon! How exciting!” Farengar breathed. “Where was it seen? What was it doing?”</p><p>    “I’d take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If a dragon decides to attack Whiterun I don’t know if we can stop it.”</p><p>    Both Merida and Sanguine slowly followed after Farengar and Irileth. Sanguine leaned close to Merida’s ear, whispering so as not to be overheard.</p><p>    “Are we really going to get involved in this?” He hissed.</p><p>    “I don’t like it anymore than you do, but what choice do we have?" Merida sighed. "Run? I’d like to be able to come back here in the future without getting shamed and shunned.” She whispered back, still following Irileth up a long flight of wooden stairs to a war room situated at the top. </p><p>Several patrolmen had joined them, gathering around the Jarl who spoke with a lone, winded guard. The guard was telling the Jarl about a dragon attacking his watchtower, while Merida and Sanguine stayed towards the back, trying to remain unseen. Maybe if they were lucky, they’d be allowed to leave without issue, Merida prayed. As the Jarl dismissed the guard to get some rest and turned towards her, however, Merida felt like crying in frustration.</p><p>    “There’s no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again.” He spoke firmly. “I want you two to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you both have more experience with dragons than anyone else here.”</p><p>    Sanguine opened his mouth to protest, but Merida sharply nudged him in the ribs to quiet him. Mercifully, the Jarl pretended not to notice.</p><p>    “But I haven’t forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar.” Balgruuf continued. “As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city. And please, accept this gift from my personal armory.”</p><p>    Merida felt her head spin and heart race, even as Sanguine muttered something in his own language. He rubbed at his sore ribs, and accepted a Hide Helm that glowed with an enchantment from the Jarl. As soon as the Jarl had moved out of eyesight, Sanguine punched Merida in the back, the force softened by her armor.</p><p>    “Don’t elbow me again.”</p><p>    “Sorry, I didn’t think it’d be a good idea to back-talk the Jarl.” Merida spoke absently, still reeling. She could buy property? In Whiterun? For that, she’d fight a hundred dragons! Shaking herself, she eagerly joined Irileth as she received further orders from her Jarl, ignoring Sanguine’s protests. She could hear him muttering and swearing as he followed her and Irileth out of Dragonsreach and down to the barracks. As Irileth paused to bolster the guards’ spirits, Sanguine grabbed Merida roughly by the arm and dragged her off to the side.</p><p>    “We are <i>not</i> going along on this! We didn’t fight a dragon at Helgen; I watched you! You were running and hiding just as much as I was!” He snarled. “This is a fool’s errand, and those people are just going to get themselves killed! We should keep going.”</p><p>    “And then what?” Merida snapped back, irritated. “Once we’ve reached the Vigilants and you’re freed from whatever deal you made, you’ll go back to Oblivion without so much a thought!”</p><p>    “Can you blame me?”</p><p>    “YES!” Merida yelled back, then lowered her voice again. “I don’t like the idea anymore than you do, but owning that house has been a dream of mine since I was a little girl! This is my chance!”</p><p>    “You’re chance to what? Get eaten? One little crawl through a dungeon, running away from spiders and draugr alike, and you think you’re strong enough to take on a dragon now?” Sanguine crossed his arms, glaring fiercely. In the fading light of the late day, she could see the slight red glow around his irises again. He wasn’t budging on this, she realized, and ground her teeth in frustration.</p><p>    “You don’t want to go; fine! Stay here. Or better yet, march your sorry ass north by yourself! I'm going with Irileth. I’d rather die fighting for something I find worthy and be raised to Sovngarde than slink away in fear like a coward!”</p><p>    The two of them stared each other down, and then Sanguine swore in Oblivion, making strangling motions at her neck.</p><p>    “Fine. Go ahead and die for all I care!”</p><p>    Without a backwards glance, Merida marched out the gates with Irileth, leaving Sanguine behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Awakening and Accolaides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The dragon fight doesn't end like expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: masturbation, public masturbation, drinking, alcohol, animal death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had set behind the mountains, leaving the sky stained with blazing oranges and yellows. Merida scarfed down a piece of bread as she ran with the frightened guards of Whiterun towards the smoking ruins of the watchtower. The group came to rest behind a large rock, Irileth surveying the area with a frown.</p>
<p>    “No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like he’s been here.” Irileth hand fell to her sword's pommel as she turned to face her troops. “I know it looks bad, but we’ve got to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere.”</p>
<p>    Merida gripped her bow tightly. Her earlier enthusiasm was beginning to wane, though she steadfastly refused to let herself feel remorse about Sanguine not being there to watch her back. They hadn’t even known each other for three full days! She had lived most of her life without a dreadful Daedric Prince following her around and treating her like a prize to be won. Her mind was unhelpful, traitorously reminding her of when she was thrown to safety before that giant frostbite spider attacked. Or of him supporting her when she collapsed in a coughing fit. She caught herself glancing back in the direction of Whiterun, forcing herself to focus on Irileth instead.</p>
<p>    “Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we’re dealing with.” The guards quickly fanned out on Irileth's order.  Merida made for the watchtower itself, reasoning any sane person would have taken cover from the dragon inside the safety of its solid stone walls. Up the collapsed stairwell, she saw movement inside the tower, and quickly knocked an arrow. A terrified guardsman almost ran at her, frantically scanning the skies.</p>
<p>    “Get back!” He yelled, garnering the attention of Irileth and the rest of the guardsmen. “It’s still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!”</p>
<p>    “Guardsman!” Irileth barked, sword in hand. “What happened here? Where’s this dragon? Quickly now!”</p>
<p>    “I don’t know!” The guard cried out. Then they all heard it: the far off roar that brought back all-too recent memories of fire and screaming to Merida. “Kynareth save us, here he comes again…”</p>
<p>    A cold shadow passed over Merida, and she could only stare in horrified awe as the dragon flew effortlessly overhead. As all the guards loosed their arrows at the dragon, Merida quickly darted into the protective cover of the stone building. Racing up the stairs as she heard people screaming, she took a post at the top of the tower, above where the dragon circled. Her heart in her throat, Merida released her arrow and watched as it sank deeply into the winged shoulder of the dragon. Its roar of pain brought her no satisfaction as she fired again and again. The dragon thrust its wings, bringing it up to the tower height, breathing flame at the lone girl. Merida felt frozen in place, unable to think or even run. </p>
<p>As the heat of the blast came close, she felt a strong hand grab her by the belt and yank her hard out of the way. Merida stumbled back onto the stairs, someone rolling with her as they fell to the landing not far below, safe from the dragon’s vengeful flame from above. Merida winced as her ankle protested louder than words that it was badly broken. She lay on the cold stone on her belly, and heard a roar uncomfortably close. Raising her head, she realized with growing horror that there was a gaping hole next to the landing, and that the dragon was about to make full use of it. As its toothy maw fell open, readying another blast of flame, Merida shrieked, covering her head with her arms, then felt the weight of a body atop her back. She heard a frighteningly familiar scream of pain come from the person covering her, followed by biting swear words spoken in Oblivion. They were almost lost in the gust of wind as the dragon took flight again.</p>
<p>“If I die here, I will haunt your sorry ass forever!” Sanguine growled viciously as he rolled off her, beating at the flames on his armor frantically. Merida laughed hysterically, reaching out to gripe one of his arms in silent thanks. </p>
<p>Outside, she heard the guards cry out triumphantly. Lifting her head, she peered out the hole, the rocky edges charred black, and saw the dragon on the ground.  Blood, likely a mixture of human and beast, coated its muzzle, and its wings dripped crimson as it  thrashed about in obvious pain. </p>
<p>They were winning! </p>
<p>Grabbing her bow, Merida tried to get up, only to collapse in a cry of agony. Sanguine, laying next to her now, looked at her in concern.</p>
<p>“I just got burned by dragonfire, but I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” He drawled sarcastically. Merida hissed through her teeth as she rolled to a sitting position. Her ankle was throbbing terribly. Holding her hand over the spot, she cast a healing spell, holding it long enough for her to feel her limited magical abilities run dry. The bones knit together, but it still hurt to move. She had no desire to waste a healing potion, however, so she simply grabbed her bow, crawled to the ledge, and fired several arrows from a seated position. A few seemed to find their mark in the dragon’s increasingly battered hide, but Merida couldn’t be sure how much damage she herself was causing and how much was from the guardsmen fighting up close. She spied a few other archers below, raining arrows into the creature, and for a moment, Merida felt a wave of pity for it.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before the dragon gave one last keening cry, collapsing onto the ground in a heap. The surviving guards cheered, several hugging one another. Sanguine, at a quick glance from Merida, looked strangely serious and intent. Her magic restored somewhat, Merida cast another round of healing, and finally felt safe enough to put some weight on her ankle again, though she babied it as she and Sanguine descended the stairs and out of the watchtower. One of the guards ran up and hugged Merida tightly, lifting her off the ground in his enthusiasm. Merida couldn’t help laughing at his antics.</p>
<p>“When I saw you run into the tower, I thought you a coward!” The guard exclaimed. “But you were the one who damaged it’s wing and brought it down to the ground, weren’t you? We were able to do some good damage to it then! You ever need a job, I’ll vouch for you to the captain!”</p>
<p>Merida laughed again. “I don’t know if I want to make this a regular thing, but I’ll keep it in mind.” Speaking of the captain, Merida spied Irileth, looking over the dragon’s corpse. Slowly, Merida made her way over to the Dunmer, Sanguine staying close enough to her back to almost trip her. She glanced at him once, but his eyes were riveted on the dragon, as though waiting for something. Merida shrugged, wondering how many dragons Sanguine had seen up close before; he’d been around long enough to have seen them before they’d disappeared. </p>
<p>As she got close, however, the corpse began to glow, as though a fire was lit inside it. Irileth barked at everyone to get back, but Merida felt two strong hands on her shoulders, holding her in place and preventing her from running. She saw Sanguine’s smug grin as she struggled against him. The scales of the dragon burned away, and much like the wall inside the barrow, she saw swirls of color. As she stopped struggling, Sanguine released her. The colors burned white, and with the sound of rushing wind, laced through her. She felt something flutter in her throat, dancing along her nerves as the world went white.</p>
<p>Everything became clear. Before, the word on the wall had been pure gibberish, but now she felt its meaning in her very blood. She drew in a shuddering breath, taking a half-step backwards as her vision cleared again. Several of the guards were staring at her in open mouthed awe.</p>
<p>“I...I can’t believe it!” One of the guards spoke breathlessly, breaking the silence. “You’re...Dragonborn.”</p>
<p>“What?” Merida managed to squeak out. Behind her, she heard Sanguine chuckle wickedly. The guard moved towards her, his expression excited.</p>
<p>“In the very oldest tales, back from when there still were dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power.” He explained in a rush. “That’s what you did, isn’t it? Absorbed that dragon’s power?”</p>
<p>“I...don’t know what just happened to me.” Merida offered lamely. This was coming far too fast for her liking.</p>
<p>“There’s only one way to find out.” Another guard pressed her. “Try to Shout! That would prove it.”</p>
<p>“According to the legends, only the Dragonborn can Shout without training, the way the dragons do.” The first guard agreed.</p>
<p>Merida stood, feeling completely lost and alone as the other guards began to urge her. Shout? Shout what? She wanted to scream, certainly. She thought back to the Draugr in the barrow, who had knocked her and Sanguine off their feet by saying something. Inside her, she heard the word, felt its power. Every fiber of her being shook, though Merida couldn’t tell if it was from fear or something else.</p>
<p>“F...fus…?” Merida managed to barely get the word out. Sanguine barked a loud laugh.</p>
<p>“He said Shout, not squeak!” Sanguine taunted her. Merida felt her hackles rise. But he was right.</p>
<p>Not a whimper.</p>
<p>Not a whisper</p>
<p>A Shout.</p>
<p>“<i><b>FUS!</b></i>”</p>
<p>The guardsman and Irileth stumbled backwards, as though a great force had knocked them back. And it had! She could Shout! Merida felt an elation go through her. Behind her, Sanguine chortled with glee.</p>
<p>“I knew it!" Sanguine jabbed a finger at her. "I knew you were dragonborn the second you absorbed that word!” </p>
<p>Despite the burns on his back, Merida watched him perform a little jig of pure joy, though she didn’t understand the sudden elation when he’d been so angry with her earlier. The other guardsman began to chatter all at once, some coming up to lay almost reverent hands on her shoulders, others talking to each other in excited voices. She overheard the one from earlier, who had first encouraged her to try Shouting, talking to Irileth. Merida couldn’t parse what the guard said to her, but Irileth raised her voice so everyone could hear her, effectively quieting the excited group.</p>
<p>“Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don’t know anything about.” She sneered, bringing order back to the happy chaos. “Here’s a dead dragon, and that’s something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me.”</p>
<p>Merida somehow felt more flattered by that praise than anything else. The other guards seemed surely about her dismissal. As Merida watched, they muttered and argued as they lit torches. She hadn’t even noticed the stars had come out, though there was still the faintest glow to the sky. Behind her, she felt a tug on her elbow and knew it was Sanguine without even looking. Still, in a daze, she turned to look at him. He somehow managed to look proud.</p>
<p>“Let’s walk back. I think some hard drinking and lively celebration is called for.” He grinned. Merida nodded numbly, her legs wobbling under her. Her eyes sought out the comforting view of Nirn’s largest moon, Masser, rising in fullness and creating a soft, warm glow to the surrounding countryside. She desperately needed grounding at that moment, and relied on Sanguine to guide her along the road as her eyes remained on that mesmerizing, celestial body overhead.</p>
<p>As they approached the fork in the road that would lead them up towards Whiterun, the air itself seemed to hesitate, like water retreating before a Tsunami. Before Merida could wonder at what was occurring, the whole of Skyrim heard as the highest mountain called out ‘Dovahkiin’, shaking the very ground with its power. As the summon rolled through the land like a thunderstorm, Merida felt herself frozen to the spot, staring up at the tallest mountain in sheer awe.</p>
<p>Then she sighed heavily. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>    Sanguine stood off to the side as Merida received her accolades from the Jarl. All the talk about the Graybeards and dragonborn business didn’t concern him; he’d seen it before, after all. Dragonborns were highly prized among the Daedra, and Sanguine had a number of them existing within his many realms. As he glanced over Merida, her lovely, round legs peeking out the slit sides of her hide armor, he told himself he’d be more than happy to add her to his collection.</p>
<p>    But there was something more stirring him, making him irritated as the Jarl and his group of toadies kept prattling on. Merida had insisted on reporting in, claiming she’d rather do it now even at this late hour, than risk them interrupting what sleep she was going to try and get that night. Sanguine had agreed, though he pouted a bit at the implication of going straight to bed rather than celebrating through the night. As he looked over at her, watching her walk on unsteady feet to say hello to her new Housecarl Lydia (whom Sanguine desperately hoped was both single and willing), he saw how exhausted she appeared. Her very limbs shook, and her eyes appeared almost sunken, the skin surrounding them a dark purple. He was forced to remind himself that the girl had gone from poor farmhand dressed in rags to legendary hero in as little as three days.</p>
<p>    He was rather proud of her.</p>
<p>    After a few minutes that seemed to drag on, Merida weakly motioned him to follow her out of the keep. Sanguine didn’t bother commenting that the Jarl had lavished her with praise and attention and titles while ignoring the Prince. He knew that part of the Jarl’s motivation in making her a Thane was political; a Dragonborn as Thane was a powerful tool. Already, people were beginning to position themselves around the girl, and no doubt she’d get dragged into more trouble.</p>
<p>    All the more reason to move on quickly to the Hall of the Vigilant. The thought brought a shudder to Sanguine. He hated dealing with those idiots. But one of them was a friend, Merida had said? That seemed unlikely. Try though he might, everything was still a blur to him, which frustrated him more than he cared to admit.</p>
<p>    Sanguine’s thoughts were happily interrupted as Merida opened the door to the Bannered Mare; the sweet, familiar sounds of bards singing, people talking, warm food and chilled beer greeting him like an old friend. A smile graced him, and he felt renewed. This, he thought, was as close to the feeling of going home as he could get. Sure, he had his only little nook in Oblivion, but that was where he stayed so little. Like a fish on a line dropping back into water, Sanguine slid through the crowd, talking merrily and flirting with the barmaids. Within moments, he had the last three bottles of Black Briar mead in hand and a song in his throat as he danced with the bard singing. More than food or sleep, he felt rejuvenated. However, tucked away in a shadowy corner was the one person not enjoying themselves. Merida sat, eating a bit of overcooked beef and some potatoes. Hardly a worthy meal, though he guessed she was simply too tired and hungry to care.</p>
<p>    After flirting the server named Olfina into giggling, Sanguine made his way over to Merida, who was almost dozing in place. He noticed her nursing a jug of milk. </p>
<p>    “Why so glum, Dragonborn! You should be drinking and making merry!” Sanguine urged her. Merida looked up at him, and immediately his good mood was soured. She just looked so tired and he felt a well of pity for her. In a place that was buzzing with the news, and guardsmen coming in and out to swap tales and give her sideways glances, it was clear the Bannered Mare would be the place to come and discuss the latest events. It was also the only place Merida could sleep at the moment; though given the noise levels, sleep probably wouldn’t be happening. The look she gave him clearly conveyed that she was aware of this, and was horribly depressed.</p>
<p>    “Black Briar mead, huh? Isn’t that expensive?” Merida mumbled, sitting up and yawning mightily. Sanguine snorted, though since the subject had come up, he felt inclined to elaborate. Taking a seat next to her, he absently grabbed the small bit of bread and potato she hadn’t finished, and dipped the ends of the bread into the meat juice. Not much of a dinner, but he preferred drinking anyways.</p>
<p>    “Quite expensive. However, seeing as how I’m now rich, I feel I deserve it.”</p>
<p>    “Well, don’t spend it all. We still need supplies for the road. Ivarstead is a long way off.” Merida sighed. “I really didn’t need this.”</p>
<p>    “But now you can buy your house.” Sanguine pointed out, and was rewarded with a happy, albeit tired, smile from her.</p>
<p>    “One good thing, yes. Though I doubt I’ll be able to live much in it after today. I have a bad feeling that being the Dragonborn means I’m going to get dragged into a lot of things I’d rather not.”</p>
<p>    “You could always leave.” Sanguine offered helpfully. “Make your way south?”</p>
<p>    “Tempting, but doubtful. I’m not one to run from my issues, usually.”</p>
<p>    “You ran from me plenty, remember?”</p>
<p>    Sanguine was surprised at the laugh that came from Merida. She gave him a look that was almost fond. “And I’m glad you came after me. Seriously, Sanguine. I owe you for that.”</p>
<p>    “You owe me for a lot, but, y’know, who’s keeping a tab?” He teased, then looked at her knapsack. “So just how much did you walk away with? Because if you can buy that house and a bed inside it, that might solve your sleeping problems tonight.”</p>
<p>    Merida sighed, though she held a smile in place. “I counted it. A whole four hundred gold, plus some. More than I’ve ever had at any given time, but sadly, quite shy of buying a house. We’ll have to make do here until we can find alternative lodging.”</p>
<p>    “It’s a decent time of year for camping. I don’t do that all too often.” Sanguine shrugged, then crossed his arms and gave her a smug look. “Go ahead and ask me how much I made from my willingness to violate a few urns and corpses.”</p>
<p>    “I’d rather no-”</p>
<p>    “Over eight hundred. Double what you did.” As Sanguine said these words, he made sure to watch Merida’s eyes. Sure enough, there was a tightening there. Jealousy? Envy? It didn’t matter. People always seemed to forget that there was more to Sanguine than sex and beer. He understood all types of sin, and was no stranger to greed. While he doubted Merida would ever hoard wealth, she wanted something for herself. Something expensive. It might not be enough to hook her completely, but it was something.</p>
<p>    “I’m still not comfortable with the idea of looting a corpse, and I don’t think I’ll ever steal from an urn or other burial items.”</p>
<p>    “The urns I can understand. However, those bodies will get eaten by skeevers and crows and eventually looted by other people, possibly other bandits. Why let it go to waste?” Sanguine shrugged again, then leaned forward, dropping his voice into a more honeyed tone that had yet to fail him. “Of course, all you have to do is ask…”</p>
<p>    “I thought you said what you looted you kept? Are you offering to share now? Because I’m completely okay with that.” Merida grinned. Sanguine chuckled.</p>
<p>    “That’s not what I meant. Once all is said and done with this deal and I’m back to my usual charming self, you’ll have the favor of a very grateful and generous Daedric Prince. All you have to do is ask, and I’ll bathe you in riches unlike anything you’ve ever imagined.”</p>
<p>    The wistful smile Merida gave him destroyed his hopes of winning her over easily. “That’s very sweet of you, Sanguine, but I’m not interested. If you just gave it all to me, I wouldn’t value it. Earning coin is hard, sure, but at the end, the more difficult something is to earn, the sweeter that moment will taste. And that’s what I want to do: earn it. It’ll take me a little while, and I’ll have to make sacrifices, but in the end it will be worth it.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine pouted. “You don’t drink. You don’t indulge in finer foods. Your behavior and personality scream virgin. And you don’t want wealth handed to you.” He huffed goodnaturedly, shaking his head. “I need to get away from you. I don’t want your holiness tainting me!”</p>
<p>    Merida laughed, sounding like a little bell that made Sanguine’s spine tingle. By Oblivion, she was lovely! She gave him a wicked smile, batting her eyelashes.</p>
<p>    “I’ll seduce you to virtuous behavior before you know it.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine gasped theatrically. “Shameful! Absolutely vile! Take thy form from my sight, foul Daedra!”</p>
<p>    Merida laughed in a good approximation of villainy as she walked away. He watched as she approached the innkeeper and rented a room for the night, mounting the stairs that led up to the loft. He hoped that she wouldn’t object to sharing a bed with him again, and at least this time she wouldn’t be soaking wet. He hadn’t said anything to her, but she was a cuddlesome person. She had almost burrowed into his skin that night, seeking warmth and comfort. It had taken every ounce of control not to ravish her right then and there. Instead, he had simply enjoyed the feeling of her soft breasts pressed into his side. One of them had even slipped free of her far too loose hide armor during the night, though he hadn’t been at a good enough angle to see.</p>
<p>    It was only about an hour later, after he had drank enough mead to sate his thirst, that he’d gone up to join her. Laying there on that bed, no covers in sight, her long legs bare to her toes. The loose fitting hide armor seemed content to migrate towards her stomach, with the skirt riding up for him to see her pert bottom through the side slit, and her top flopped uselessly to the side. She was temptation itself, Sanguine realized with a pleased shudder. Somehow, the idea that she was not one of his followers, eager to please him, brought him great satisfaction. After all, what fun was there in chasing prey that wanted to be caught?</p>
<p>As he stared down at her sleeping form, he started to consider how to capture his elusive Dragonborn. Unlike those from before, she didn’t seem as tempted by any of what he had to offer. She would require a bit more guile and skill, and Sanguine grinned to himself. It had been a long time since he’d courted such an individual, and he relished the opportunity. Too many were quick to dismiss him due to his drunken and lazy nature. But Sanguine was no mere drunk or lecher. He was clever, patient, and loved to use cunning to trap his intended targets. </p>
<p>    And as Merida had so lovingly put it, the more difficult something is to earn, the sweeter that moment will taste.</p>
<p>    However, at the moment, Sanguine didn’t trust himself to lay beside her; there was no way he would be able to keep his hands to himself. Instead, he went to the seats just outside the room, overlooking the entire bar area. It was dark up there, and the railing was thick enough that he doubted anyone would see him regardless. </p>
<p>With a quiet exhale of relief, he unhinged the buttons at the front of his pants, allowing his painful erection to be free. Sanguine didn’t mind taking care of himself on occasions like this, and he’d never minded doing these things publicly. It added to the moment; trying not to be seen. With a heavy sigh and a quiet moan, Sanguine gave himself a good squeeze, trying to imagine what Merida’s mouth would feel like, wrapped around him. He’d have to teach her how, and the idea of educating her on how to worship not only him as a Daedra but his body as well thrilled him. As he pulled and squeezed, his mind drifted to all the things he looked forward to doing to her. He’d keep it simple at first; it wouldn’t do to scare her. But after she was comfortable with him? He had silken ribbons; stronger than steel but as soft as a whisper. He would bind her from the ceiling, completely at his mercy. Then he could devour her to his heart's content, leaving her a writhing, helpless mess. He could almost hear her begging him for more, and he’d only be able to resist her pleas so long.</p>
<p>Sanguine’s thighs tightened, and the pressure below his belly grew sweetly, bringing a smile to his lips. There was a follower of his who he hadn’t visited in awhile. Overripe and luscious, she was a master of getting people to relax. She had taken the little piece of Oblivion Sanguine had granted to her and created a garden of lavender and steaming bathes. Golden hammocks hung from broken columns, swaying in an imaginary breeze. Sanguine would take Merida there and introduce the two ladies. Sarah, that was her name. Sanguine shuddered at the thought. Merida, young and still learning, in the hands of one of Sanguine’s favorite whores over the centuries. She could sit on his lap, facing away from him, but leaning against his chest as Sarah licked them both. She had a cream she massaged into the skin that tasted divine.</p>
<p>Sanguine let out a small whine, feeling himself so close to completion. He needed it. While he didn’t mind letting his sexual wants build over time, he needed a level head right then. He leaned further back into the chair, knowing he was getting to the point of explosion.</p>
<p>After Sarah, he’d take Merida to see Clavicus Vile. The two Princes had always been close friends, and had shared many of Sanguine’s followers before. Or maybe Merida would prefer Hircine. While Sanguine and Hircine rarely agreed on anything, they got along fairly well most of the time. Hircine would definitely appreciate Sanguine hunting after a juicy morsel like Merida, and she was just his type. While Hircine enjoyed his strong, violent hunters and huntresses, he did so enjoy the pursuit of a doe. Soft and swift, and once taken down, at their mercy. Merida might like to think of herself as a fighter, but against someone like Hircine, she stood no chance.</p>
<p>Sheogorath was out. He was too looney to fit Merida’s tastes. Too bad, Sheo could be great fun and partied almost as well as Sanguine, he groused. He shook his head, forcing himself to focus.</p>
<p>But there was a part of Sanguine that didn’t want to share her. The thought of keeping her as his, and his alone, was so intoxicating that Sanguine felt himself rise, his lower back arching into the movement. Normally, Sanguine wasn’t selfish and shared all that was in his realm. And if Merida asked it of him, he would never deny her. But as his eyes closed and his orgasm pulsed through him, Sanguine couldn’t help but want her to look only at him. At least, for the time being.</p>
<p>Chuckling darkly to himself, Sanguine relished the post orgasmic high, licking his lips in anticipation. He could hardly wait to sate his real desires. And if all went well, by tomorrow evening he’d be restored, and better able to pursue his wary little Dragonborn prize.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cobbler and Creeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merida and Sanguine make their way north finally, only to get distracted by everything on the road.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Clowns. 'Nuff said.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late into the morning when Sanguine finally opened his eyes. Normally, sleep was something he did for the enjoyment of it. As his apparently new life was about running around and keeping a certain young maiden from getting killed before he could lay claim to her, sleep was now a necessity. With a groan, Sanguine noticed Merida wasn’t in bed beside him. While she may have gone to sleep earlier than him, he hated her being out of arm’s reach for more than a few moments. Problems had a way of finding her.</p>
<p>    As he stretched the stiffness from his muscles, he felt along the tether and found his girl, all the way on the far side of town by the gate. She was buying and selling and …smithing? Sanguine chuckled. The girl was proving to be a real Jack of all trades type. Putting on his uncomfortable iron boots, he paused only long enough to flirt with Olfina before heading out. The skies held clear, though several angry looking clouds were gathering to the north. </p>
<p>    Merida was standing by the forge situated next to the blacksmith’s shop, and Sanguine stood there and watched as she stitched at her own hide armor. With a disappointed frown, Sanguine realized the hide armor now wrapped her torso a bit more snuggly. That meant no more slips of soft flesh peeking out the edges. He supposed he couldn’t blame her for wanting more comfortable armor; his own feet were already complaining within the confines of the ill-fitting boots.</p>
<p>    He waited patiently for Merida to finish, not wanting to disturb her. As she put away her supplies, she turned and noticed him standing there. Sanguine saw a hint of sadness around the corners of her eyes, but did his best to smile kindly. Apparently something had happened while he’d slept.</p>
<p>    “I don’t suppose you could fix my boots? They’re a bit snug.” He teased. Merida returned his smile, motioning for him to remove his boots, which he did with relief. “Where’d you learn how to smith? There couldn’t have been much of that in those small farming towns.”</p>
<p>    “I learned to use a smelter and make ingots while working in the mines. And when I was little, I used to sit and watch the various crafters as they worked.” Merida looked over the boot carefully, a frown of concentration on her face as she began to disassemble it. “I loved watching Balimund working at his forge. There was something so calming about the way he would hammer out swords and armor.”</p>
<p>    “If you can make those boots fit, you’ll be my personal hero." Sanguine leaned against one of the shop’s support beams, watching Merida with amused interest. "We have a lot of walking to do today, and I’d rather not have my toes pinched.”</p>
<p>    “I’ll warn you, I’m no cobbler.” Merida grunted as she began tweaking the fit of his shoes. “Speaking of which, I tried my best to map out what route to take.”</p>
<p>    The map was rolled up next to her rucksack at his feet, leaning against the same pillar he was using. Without prompting, he unraveled it. It was a plain-looking map with almost no markings on it. Merida had been filling it in, with the approximate locations of Helgen, Bleak Falls, Whiterun, and Riverwood. Also marked on the map was a place called Orphan Rock.</p>
<p>    “Not well-marked. How’re we supposed to find anything with this map?” Sanguine sounded far more irritated than he meant, but the map was utterly useless. It didn’t show a single road or city.</p>
<p>    “It was the only one I could find, so it’ll do. I’ll just mark it as I go.”</p>
<p>    “What’s ‘Orphan Rock’?”</p>
<p>    Merida had finished adjusting his boots and was gritting her teeth with the effort to get them back together. The lovely young lady who ran the forge, an Imperial named Adrianne, quietly gave her some advice on how to secure it better. As Merida finished, wiping the sweat from her brow, she brought Sanguine’s boots back to him.</p>
<p>    “Here, try these on.” She ordered, taking the map from him. “I ran into Danica while I was shopping and running a few errands. Turns out, that big tree in the garden is supposed to be sacred and it’s asleep. She asked if I could get some special sap to help wake it back up. I figured if I was ever in the general area, I’d try and grab the special knife for her so she can get the sap.”</p>
<p>    “So you need to go get a special knife at one place and get sap from another, or is it all in one convenient location?” Sanguine chuckled, knowing the answer. His boots slid over his heavily socked feet, feeling much more comfortable now. He stamped his foot a few times to make sure he was settled, and smiled at his Nord. “And they fit perfectly. Well done, my dear.”</p>
<p>    Merida beamed with pride, then rolled the map back open, holding it against the wall of the smith’s shop so she could use one hand to trace their route. The wind kept fluttering the map, and Merida struggled with it until Sanguine stepped forward and held one side down.</p>
<p>    “I figure we’ll head in a general northern direction. We’ll scout the area, and if we can’t find the actual Hall, we can come back to Whiterun and try again first thing tomorrow. After all, it’s already noon, so we’re getting a bit of a late start.</p>
<p>    “If, however, we can find the place, then hopefully they’ll allow us to rest there. Then I can make my way south and east towards Ivarstead.” Merida sighed. “However, I have a feeling it may not be that simple.”</p>
<p>    “What, you think a group of people who despise Daedra to the teeth are going to give me a hard time?” Sanguine drawled sarcastically.</p>
<p>    “They <i>are</i> responsible for putting you in this condition.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine grunted, staring at the map. “Well, we won’t know until we get there. First, we have to find the place.”</p>
<p>    “One problem at a time?” Merida grinned, adjusting her newly made hide bracers.</p>
<p>    “That’s the only way I work.” Sanguine winked.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>    Despite being better armored and armed, Merida insisted on stopping by the general goods store to sell the dragon bones and scales. Sanguine had tried to convince her to hold onto them, telling her about the amazing armor that only the greatest of smiths could produce. However, when she pointed out that nobody in this age would know how to work with dragon bones and that they were really heavy and cumbersome, he’d allowed the matter to drop. A little richer and feeling much lighter, Merida and Sanguine had stepped out of the shop with the intent to leave immediately. Unfortunately, the Battle-Born family had apparently chosen that moment to accost a little old lady and taunt her over the death of her son, and Merida had been forced to unleash Sanguine and his chivalry on the curs.</p>
<p>    It had been so beautiful to watch him chase them off, bringing a smile to Merida’s face as she comforted the old woman.</p>
<p>    Their good deed done for the day, Merida walked through the open gates of Whiterun and breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to be on the open road. Hearing the random guardsman talk about her being Dragonborn and all the townsfolk trying to ask her for favors and opinions had grated on her nerves. At least on the road, she was free of the small talk. Her dream of owning a house inside the town cracked ever so slightly, and she wondered if her being Dragonborn meant she’d be better off living away from the hustle of a city. The thought threatened to pull down her mood, so she shoved it back into the corner of her mind.</p>
<p>    Other than having to grab Sanguine by the collar in order to drag him past the meadery situated just outside of town, the day seemed to be filled with little trouble. Merida and Sanguine were making good time as they set off on the north road, passing the immediate farms surrounding Whiterun. As they continued, however, Merida’s sharp eyesight spotted two figures wearing robes walking towards them, their stride speaking of their purpose. Sanguine ducked slightly behind her, looking uncomfortable.</p>
<p>    “They’re wearing amulets of Stendarr. I can feel them all the way over here.” Sanguine whined quietly.</p>
<p>    “Better let me do the talking.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine grunted, but didn’t argue. Merida put on her most agreeable smile, trying to look on the bright side of the situation. If they were very lucky, these people could give her directions to the Hall.</p>
<p>    The dunmer woman at the front was staring straight at her and Sanguine, and Merida felt her smile waiver somewhat. She didn’t know if anyone could see through the Daedra’s disguise, but if someone could, it’d be a Vigilant. However, the woman didn’t appear to be on guard, and walked the road with confidence.</p>
<p>    “Sorry to disturb you, but my husband and I are traveling North. Are the roads clear, or should we expect trouble?” Merida lied smoothly. Behind her, she heard Sanguine cover his snicker at being called her ‘husband’ with a light cough.</p>
<p>    “The roads are still mostly clear, other than a few spiders. Be warned, however, as Bandits have taken over Fort Dunstad. They are not overly observant, though, so when you are in sight of the fort, simply go off the road and around it.”</p>
<p>    “Thank you.” Merida was trying to think of a way to ask for directions to the Hall, but wasn’t sure how to broach it. The Dunmer and her companion were eyeing Sanguine hard, however.</p>
<p>    “We are heading south towards Falkreath. Where have you come from? Can we expect trouble on the roads?” The Dunmer asked, sounding a little too casual.</p>
<p>    “There’s talk of dragons and Dragonborn, though I don’t know how credible it is.” Merida somehow managed to say it with a straight face, which made her feel somewhat proud. “We just came from Whiterun, and there’s a lot of gossip going around. No issues on the road though; just a few wolves.”</p>
<p>    The Viglants were still staring at Sanguine, who was looking uncomfortable. Apparently enough that Sanguine glowered at them. Merida fervently hoped he’d keep his mouth shut.</p>
<p>“Is there a problem?” He finally asked gruffly. Merida held her breath.</p>
<p>“We are the Vigilants of Stendarr, and we have been tasked by our leaders to seek out a dangerous Daedra. He is supposedly disguised as a Breton.” The Dunmer said. The words hung there, the air crackling dangerously, when suddenly Sanguine chuckled good naturedly.</p>
<p>“Well, other than applauding him for having good taste when it comes to beauty standards, I don’t know what to say.” Sanguine spoke without his usual drunken drawl. Merida noticed he had a rather nice voice when he tried. His quip seemed to catch the Vigilants off guard.</p>
<p>“This particular Daedra would more than likely be found in a bar or inside a brothel, dressed in black robes, and pulling pranks or raising a ruckus. Have you encountered a man like this?” The Dunmer asked. Sanguine shrugged.</p>
<p>“None that come to mind. We didn’t have time to stop at any bars, though, and I’m pretty sure my wife would have my hide if I stepped into a brothel.” Sanguine grinned and winked down at her. Merida was suddenly very grateful for the fact that she’d forced him into armor. Because he hadn’t had much time for drinking that morning, he wouldn’t smell much of wine like usual, and he appeared perfectly normal. His answer seemed to satisfy the Vigilants.</p>
<p>“He is more than likely further south of Whiterun, however if you happen to run into a person who matches that description, send word to the Hall of the Vigilants immediately.”</p>
<p>“We’re not familiar with this part of Skyrim. Where’s the Hall located?” Sanguine asked smoothly, pulling out Merida’s map from her pack. The Vigilant helpfully marked the location, then bid them good day and marched past them without a sideways glance. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sanguine let out a relieved breath.</p>
<p>“That was tense.” He sighed with exasperation.</p>
<p>“At least you got a map marker. Are you still wanting to head to the Hall, though? It sounds like whoever made the deal with you is out looking for you.” Merida pointed out. Sanguine put the map back into her rucksack and secured it. He pondered for a few moments, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“I don’t see that I have any choice. I don’t know what kind of deal I could have made that would trap me like this, so I don’t know how to get out of it. I really don’t want to be stuck as a human for any longer than I have to. No offense.” He grinned and winked at Merida, who laughed and shook her head. “If I’m lucky - and hopefully Nocturnal isn’t holding anything against me - then we’ll be able to get the Vigilant who made this deal with me off to the side to talk to.”</p>
<p>“At least they won’t be expecting you.” Merida grinned. “They’re looking for a lone, drunken wretch in robes hanging out closer to Helgen. Not a mercenary in iron armor and traveling with a companion.”</p>
<p>“That’s true.” Sanguine grinned wickedly down at her. “So when are we consummating our happy union, dear wife?”</p>
<p>Merida rolled her eyes hard enough to feel the muscles around them strain, and marched resolutely further up the road, ignoring Sanguine’s chortling. She hoped the rest of their trip would be uneventful.</p>
<p>Sadly, they hadn’t traveled a mile before stumbling across a jester standing beside a broken wagon. Sanguine crossed to the other side of the road, with every intention of passing by without comment, but Merida, her lips pulled into a thin line, ignored him and walked right up to the jester and waited for him to stop his rant so she could ask him what was wrong.</p>
<p>“Agh! Bother and befuddle! Stuck here! Stuck! My mother, my poor mother. Unmoving. At rest, but too still!” The jester cried out, still staring at the broken wagon. Merida glanced at the contents inside the wagon, and saw a very large sealed box. She felt her heart clench with sympathy.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” She asked, more to get his attention than for information. After all, the wagon was very obviously broken.</p>
<p>“Poor Cicero is stuck. Can’t you see? I was transporting my dear, sweet mother.” The distressed little man responded mournfully, then without warning, giggled and changed to a more matter-of-fact tone. “Well, not her. Her corpse! She’s quite dead.”</p>
<p>Merida was highly disturbed by the giggle, but figured the poor fool to simply be mad. However, she waited for the colorful person to finish.</p>
<p>“I’m taking mother to a new home. A new crypt. But ...aggh! Wagon wheel! Damnedest wagon wheel! It broke! Don’t you see?”</p>
<p>“Is there some way I can help?” Merida asked gently. Behind her, she clearly heard Sanguine grumbling in Oblivion. Both of them were startled when the little man began clapping and dancing in place.</p>
<p>“Oh. Oh yes! Yes, the kindly stranger can certainly help!” He chittered. Merida was very happy when he stopped dancing. “Go to the farm - the Loreius Farm. Just over there, off the road. Talk to Loreius. He has tools! He can help me! But he won’t! He refuses! Convince Loreius to fix my wheel! Do that, and poor Cicero will reward you. With coin! Gleamy, shiny coin!”</p>
<p>At the mention of coin, Merida noted Sanguine was already walking up the path towards the farm and sprinted to catch up with him. He gave her a tiny smile of understanding.</p>
<p>It didn’t take them too long to get up to the farm, though Merida was startled to see the colors in the sky. It was getting into evening already, and they’d barely made any progress. Still, she was never one to say no to someone in need. With luck, maybe someone would have an inn somewhere along the way. Still, the farmers were out in the field, with a tall, well tanned bald man leaning against a fence and looking tired.</p>
<p>“Oh, for the love of Mara. What now?” The man asked upon their approach, clearly having had his fill of fools and travelers. Merida smiled with sympathy.</p>
<p>“Loreius, I take it?” Merida asked, waiting until the man nodded to confirm it. “The, um, little man really needs your help. With his wagon?”</p>
<p>“That Cicero feller?” Loreius scoffed. “Tell me something I don’t know. Crazy fool’s already asked me about five times. Seems he’s not satisfied with my answer. Why can’t he just leave us alone?”</p>
<p>“So what’s the problem?” Sanguine spoke up. “I’m sure he’ll pay you.”</p>
<p>“Pay me? You think this is about money?” Loreius sounded offended. “Have you seen the man? He’s completely out of his head. A jester? Here, in Skyrim? Ain’t been a merryman in these parts for a hundred years. And he’s transporting some giant box. Says it’s a coffin, and he’s going to bury his mother. Mother my ass.”</p>
<p>Loreius leaned forward, scowling. “He could have anything in there. War contraband. Weapons. Skooma. Ain’t no way I’m getting involved in any of that.”</p>
<p>While Merida couldn’t blame the farmer for being cautious, it didn’t change the fact that Cicero was more or less stuck. “He’s a stranger who needs assistance. Please, do the right thing.”</p>
<p>If she had told him to sell his own mother at the market, the man could not have looked more offended. Merida felt Sanguine move his stance into something slightly more solid as the red-faced farmer stared her down.</p>
<p>“And just who in Mara’s name are you, anyway? Hmm?” Loreius’ eyes flashed dangerously. “Come here, telling me my business. And for what? To help a ...a ...a <i>fool</i>?!”</p>
<p>At the second mention of Mara, Merida felt something click. After all, she taught compassion. Perhaps just another little nudge. Merida gave him a look of sympathy while smiling. “You know you should help him.”</p>
<p>Merida could almost feel Sanguine staring at her, but she kept her eyes on the farmer, who suddenly looked a lot less red in the face, despite the colors cast by the setting sun. Loreius turned his face away, clearly embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Look, I ...I…” He coughed, shaking his head, then he let out a long sigh. “You’re right. You’re right. Feller might be nutters, might not. But fact is, he needs help. I turn him away, what kind of man am I, hmm?”</p>
<p>Merida relaxed as the farmer sighed again, giving her a half smile. “Look, um… Thanks. And I’m sorry for my unneighborly reaction. If you talk to Cicero, you be sure and tell him I’ll be down to help soon.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Merida gave the man a nod, then turned and headed back down the road. The moment they were out of earshot, Sanguine chuckled.</p>
<p>“Next time there’s a storm coming, I’m going to let you handle it. I’m pretty sure you could convince it to come back at a later date.”</p>
<p>Merida laughed good naturedly, but didn’t comment as they came across Cicero, still pacing and muttering.</p>
<p>“Poor mother… Her new home seems so very far…” He was crying, then saw Merida approach. Merida gave him a slight smile.</p>
<p>“I talked to Loreius. He’s agreed to fix your wagon wheel.”</p>
<p>The jester gave her an incredulous look. “You… you did? He has?” Cicero started dancing again, grasping Merida’s hands in delight. “Oh stranger! You have made Cicero so happy! So jubilant and ecstatic! But more! Even more! My mother thanks you!” He released her hands long enough to reach into his belt and pull out a surprisingly heavy coin purse, depositing it into Sanguine’s outstretched hand. “Here, here. For your troubles! Shiny, clinky gold! A few coins for a kind deed! And thank you! Thank you again.”</p>
<p>“Y-you’re very welcome.” Merida answered weakly as Sanguine put an insistent hand on the small of her back, more or less dragging her away from her new admirer. As he guided her back towards the road to head north again, Sanguine shook his head.</p>
<p>“Let’s just agree right now not to stop and help anyone else.” He muttered. Merida grunted, unable to muster an argument.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stendarr and Stubbornness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our two heroes make it to the Hall of the Vigilants. Then the Companions. Then to Bandits. Basically, it was a very busy day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heavy drinking. Like, REALLY heavy drinking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars were well out, and soft tufts of snow flitted through the chill air. Despite it still being summer, with the mountains on either side of them, Merida and Sanguine were forced to walk over frost dusted rock. Other than a few spiders harassing them, and a single Dunmer worshipper of Azura on a pilgrimage, the roads were fairly quiet. Sanguine saw Merida rubbing her hands together. Her hide armor didn’t offer her much in the way of warmth, and neither of them had cloaks. He was beginning to worry they needed to turn back simply to get her to warmth (being a Daedra, he had a natural inner heat to keep him going).</p>
<p>Ahead, Fort Dunstrad loomed, and the bandits were plainly visible as they patrolled the chemin de ronde. Sanguine could clearly see several fires lit, and tried to convince Merida to take them all out. After all, it might be a better place to wait out the night. However, Merida steadfastly refused.</p>
<p>“The Hall of the Vigilants shouldn’t be much further north.” She’d whispered to him, despite the fact that they were well away from the fort, circling around to the west. “Let’s just get up there and see what they have to say.”</p>
<p>“Are you that eager to be rid of me?” Sanguine teased. Merida huffed.</p>
<p>“I’m that eager to figure out what’s going on. I’m tired of guessing.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t really argue with that. Still, Sanguine kept an eye on her as they finished circling around the fort. They rejoined the road, and almost missed the turn off with all the snow piled in drifts. As they approached the small Hall, several Vigilants came out, not speaking but watching them with weapons drawn. Sanguine pulled Merida behind him, glaring at them.</p>
<p>“I’m looking for someone. I have information on that Daedra disguised as a Breton?” Sanguine said. The Vigilants gave each other looks, then sheathed their weapons.</p>
<p>“Keeper Carcette will wish to speak to you.” One of them said. Sanguine nodded once, then led Merida towards the door. Almost immediately, he felt weak, sick to his stomach, and sweat bloomed on his forehead. Stepping into sanctified places wasn’t fun for the Daedric Prince, and those places consecrated to Stendarr were the worst for its kind.</p>
<p>Inside the hall were multiple benches, all facing a small altar at the far end of the Hall. Despite the late hour, several vigilants seemed to still be milling around; some sweeping the floors while others simply sat and prayed. A large, warm hearthfire burned, and the smells of roasted meat tantalized the senses. While Sanguine only ate for the fun of it, he found himself missing a good, solid meal right at that moment. Judging by the stomach grumbling of his companion, he reasoned Merida was ready for supper as well.</p>
<p>Standing at the altar, her back to them and a daedra heart placed nearby, was a familiar figure. Between them existed a tie that brought back memories of a wild party and a young woman so eager for his favor on his summoning day. For a moment, Sanguine was too stunned to speak. But something felt very wrong and so very dangerous. One of the Vigilants went up to the Breton woman and said something to her, and Sanguine clearly heard the man call her ‘Keeper’. Sanguine could feel the tether between the woman and himself, and felt his anxiety take wing.</p>
<p>Apparently, he’d made a deal with a former follower, who was now the current Keeper of the Vigilants.</p>
<p>The Breton woman turned, and Sanguine saw her face. She was older now; it had been quite some time, but there was still a great beauty to it. On her left hand, partially covered by the long cuff of her robe, Sanguine could see the blood-red colors of a rose, unfaded despite the passage of time, tattooed into her skin. His rose, bestowed upon his most favored. For a moment, as their eyes met, and Sanguine felt a hopeful smile grace his lips, he thought that maybe this would all turn out fine after all.</p>
<p>Then the woman’s eyes recognized him and hardened, and the smile that greeted him was filled with nothing but malice.</p>
<p>“We have visitors, I see.” Keeper Carcette announced loudly. All the Vigilants got to their feet, facing the two intruders. Sanguine took a half step back, reaching back to guide Merida to stand behind him. This was about to go very wrong indeed, Sanguine grimly noted as Carcette continued to smile at them.</p>
<p>“Come, Vigilants, make room.” Carcette spoke again, sounding far too pleasant. “After all, it’s not everyday that our humble Hall is graced by the presence of a Daedric Prince.”</p>
<p>The sound of multiple weapons leaving their sheaths was quietly deafening. Sanguine looked at Carcette, his anger mounting.</p>
<p>“Well, this wouldn’t be your first time entertaining me, now would it, Carcette?” Sanguine grinned just wide enough to show off his pointed fang teeth. Carcette kept her smile in place, apparently immune to his taunts.</p>
<p>“So that’s how you hope to play this? Expose me before all my people in a hope to discredit me? I’m actually disappointed in you, Sanguine. And considering my opinion of you was already so low, I’m actually shocked it could fall even further.” Carcette’s eyes glimmered with suppressed glee. “Unfortunately for you, many Vigilants dabbled with Daedra when we were younger. Why do you think we are so harsh on your kind? We know all too well how you... mishandle us.”</p>
<p>Sanguine was mildly offended by her comment. “I didn’t hear any complaints about how I handled you that night.”</p>
<p>“I’m hurt, my dear Sanguine.” Carcette sounded completely insincere as her smile finally fell from her face. “And after you greeted me like an old friend when we met up just the other day. I had thought bygones were bygones. You even told me you weren’t upset I’d changed sides. ‘No hard feelings. You wouldn’t have been happy in my realm.’ you said.”</p>
<p>“Carcette.” Sanguine said her name in a voice that had once seduced her. Now, he just wanted to placate her. She clearly had some sort of vendetta, and Sanguine just wanted peace. And answers. “I don’t want any trouble. I’m just here for information. We made a deal. What was it?”</p>
<p>Unfortunately, that admission brought the vicious smile back, and Sanguine was beginning to grow irritated again. “You really don’t remember? Hah! Perhaps you should be more cautious how much you drink, Daedra. You’re beginning to slip.”</p>
<p><i>That</i> tore it. Sanguine stormed forward, ignoring the shouted warnings from the vigilants, and grabbed Carcette’s wrist, exposing the tattoo.</p>
<p>“You can fool yourself all you want, Carcette, but you still belong to me until I release you.” Sanguine growled, looking at his favor. With her sleeve pulled back, he could see where she’d tried to burn the mark away, only managing to warp it into something hideous and deformed. “You can’t erase my hold on you so easily. I suggest you give me what I want, unless you wish to face my eternal wrath.”</p>
<p>“Threaten all you want. Your powers are now neutered. Don’t bother!” Carcette shouted, looking behind Sanguine. He could feel one of them coming up behind him, but they stopped at Carcette’s shout. She turned her cold eyes back to Sanguine, still addressing the crowd. “Killing him won’t work; it’ll just send him back to Oblivion like he wishes. After all, there’s no way to kill a Daedric Prince.”</p>
<p>There was something about the way she said those words that caused Sanguine to worry. She knew something, something that even he himself didn’t know. Slowly, he released her wrist.</p>
<p>“Carcette… what have you done?” Sanguine asked quietly, not bothering to hide his fear. Carcette held his eyes for several moments, and Sanguine could see her wounded pride, wrapped around her like armor and forged into a blade she intended to use against him.</p>
<p>“Leave. And don’t come back here, unless you wish to be chained up in our cellar.” Carcette snarled.</p>
<p>“Keeper, what of his companion?” One of her men spoke up. Sanguine spun around, and saw Merida being restrained by four vigilants. One stood behind her, arm around her neck and a hand across her mouth, two at either side holding her arms away from her body, while the fourth stood in front of her, sword held at her throat. Even across the hall, Sanguine could see the fear in her eyes. </p>
<p>“Leave her alone!” Sanguine bellowed, before he heard Carcette’s sharp inhale.</p>
<p>“<i>You</i>!” She snarled, stomping past Sanguine to barrel down on Merida. “I gave you enough gold to leave Skyrim! Why are you still here?!”</p>
<p>“I said, leave her alone!” Sanguine drew his own blade. “She’s not part of this.”</p>
<p>Carcette leveled him with a look, then sneered at the girl. “You should have run when you had the chance. Release her.”</p>
<p>All four people released Merida at once, stepping away though their weapons were still drawn. Merida glared over at Carcette.</p>
<p>“And you’re a real bitch, you know that, right? I didn’t stay because I wanted to; I was captured and dragged back by Imperials.” Merida spat out. Carcette gave the girl a look that was a mixture of disgust and pity.</p>
<p>“Well, congratulations. You’ve picked an absolutely wonderful traveling companion. So let me make you this offer: Stay here until the deal is done. Do that, and you won’t be bothered by this lecher anymore. If you prove strong enough, we may even welcome you into our order.” Carcette offered. Merida glared at her.</p>
<p>“Given the option, I think I’d prefer the one where I stay with the person who clearly isn’t insane with revenge.”</p>
<p>“Pity.” Carcette spoke in a tone that indicated she’d expected as much. “You both have exactly ten seconds to leave before we begin raining down anointed arrows on you both. Nine… eight…”</p>
<p>Sanguine ran forward, grabbed Merida by the wrist, and managed to get them both out the door before Carcette had reached ‘five’.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>The morning dawned overcast over Whiterun, and Merida sighed heavily. Sanguine had refused to leave the Bannered Mare all night, choosing to sit at the bar and drink continuously rather than go to bed. He’d still been there when she’d awakened late that morning. She had tried to convince him to leave, to talk about what had happened, and her efforts had been rewarded by a hissed rebuttal.</p>
<p>Standing outside in the market as a few drops of rain pattered around her, Merida very much wanted to scream in frustration.</p>
<p>It was clear that Sanguine needed time to process what had happened; the solution to his problem would not be an easy one. However, not one to waste time moping about, Merida desperately wanted to keep working and earning gold. After all, her funds were relatively small still, and as her eyes lingered on the little house, looking dark and forlorn, she felt she had sufficient motivation. Taking a deep breath, she absently munched on her breakfast-- a red apple-- as she considered her options. </p>
<p>So far, she didn’t have much work on her plate. While she could go and retrieve Nettlebane for Danica, the idea of facing down a Hagraven alone didn’t appeal to her. She’d wait until Sanguine was or someone else was available to help her. Traveling all the way to Ivarstead alone was right out; the Graybeards would just have to be patient with her. As she reached the top of the stairs that led to the cloud district, however, her eyes were drawn up to Jorrvaskr. While normally Merida wouldn’t consider joining a group of mercenaries, since she saw them as little better than organized bandits and thugs, she’d heard enough good things said about the Companions to be willing to give them a try. After all, if she was a member of a larger group, she might not have to depend on Sanguine to go alone.</p>
<p>Her mind made up, Merida mounted the steps leading up to the Hall of the Companions.</p>
<p>Upon cracking the front doors, a waft of warm air greeted her, and she found her eyes going everywhere. Directly in front of the large double doors was a long fire pit, with tables wrapped around three sides of it. All around the open room were benches, couches, and thick cushioned chairs. Plates of food and snacks were laid out, and red banners hung overhead. Merida might have lingered longer had the sound of active fighting not brought her attention over to a more barren side of the room. Here, multiple people had gathered, cheering.</p>
<p>Merida ran over, noticing that the room was set up so that the middle sections were lower than the perimeter, creating a vantage point for spectators. Merida found a clear spot, and looked into what was clearly meant to be a sparring area, as a Dunmer and what appeared to be a Nord were engaged in a fist fight. As she listened, the other spectators were chanting advice and encouragement. Despite her aversion to violence, Merida couldn’t help but smile. It was clear the two combatants were friends, with the friendly taunting between them. She couldn’t help giggling at their antics.</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>The gruff voice directly behind Merida caused her to jump. Turning, she was stunned to see a bulky Nord with arms as big around as her thighs and dressed in solid steel armor. His brown hair was straight and brushed his thick neck and shoulders. With the way his arms were crossed, and his pale eyes staring intently into hers, Merida figured she’d better be polite.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Merida.” She managed to squeak out, then felt foolish for the introduction. Straightening, she tried to make herself look taller than she was. “Aela the Huntress told me if I wished to join the Companions, I should speak with Kodlak Whitemane. Can you tell me where to find him?”</p>
<p>The mountain of muscle stared her down, then motioned lightly with his chin towards the other side of the room. Merida resisted the urge to flee, forcing herself to walk away at a normal pace. She could feel his eyes boring into her back, and thought this must be what a rabbit feels when a wolf sets its sights on it.</p>
<p>Descending a few stairs, Merida noticed the broken remnants of a sword hanging on the wall by it. They looked positively ancient and idly wondered what they were. Shrugging, Merida made her way into the lower areas, passing several rooms with open doors. An elderly maid pointed to the end of the hall at Merida’s polite question, and sure enough, the young Nord could see an older, white haired man seated at a table with someone. Since they were deep in conversation, Merida stepped out of sight by the door, listening and waiting patiently for her chance.</p>
<p>It wasn’t as though she was <i>trying</i> to listen in on their conversation. That would have been incredibly rude.</p>
<p>“But I still hear the call of the blood.” The voice spoke quietly, sounding concerned. Merida felt her ears straining, ignoring the part of her mind that told her she shouldn’t be doing this.</p>
<p>“We all do. It is our burden to bear. But we can overcome.” The person, she assumed was Kodlak, answered.</p>
<p>“You have my brother and I, obviously. But I don’t know if the rest will go along quite so easily.”</p>
<p>“Leave that to me.”</p>
<p>As their conversation fell quiet, Merida stepped through the doorway, knocking on the door as she passed to get their attention. Kodlak looked over at her, and she noticed his eyes had the same strange paleness that the gentleman upstairs had. They didn’t look similar other than that, so Merida doubted they were related. It unnerved her slightly, but the smile the older man gave her was friendly enough.</p>
<p>“A stranger comes to our hall.” Kodlak said to her. Merida gave him a polite nod in return.</p>
<p>“Merida.” She returned his smile. “I would like to join the Companions.”</p>
<p>“Would you now?” Kodlak sounded genuinely pleased. “Here, let me have a look at you.”</p>
<p>Merida stepped forward, feeling both sets of eyes on her. Kodlak, to his credit, didn’t seem to be undressing her with his eyes so much as measuring her strength and stance. She’d become so used to how Sanguine looked at her she’d almost forgotten what being seen as a person rather than a woman felt like. Privately promising herself to have a long talk with Sanguine about it once he’d recovered, Merida waited while Kodlak nodded to himself.</p>
<p>“Hm. Yes, perhaps.” He finally concluded, leaning back in his chair. “A certain strength of spirit.”</p>
<p>The man sitting with Kodlak looked stunned by his words. “Master, you’re not truly considering accepting her?”</p>
<p>“I am nobody’s master, Vilkas.” Kodlak rebutted him. “And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts.”</p>
<p>“Apologies. But perhaps this isn’t the time. I’ve never even heard of this outsider.”</p>
<p>Merida was definitely not caring much for this Vilkas fellow, and she leveled him with a hard stare that he returned. Kodlak cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him as he looked at Vilkas.</p>
<p>“Sometimes the famous come to us.” He spoke sagely. “Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference.” Kodlak turned his gaze back to Merida, a small smile on his lips. “What matters is their heart.”</p>
<p>Vilkas still didn’t seem impressed. “And their arm.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Kodlak agreed, then turned to Merida again. “How are you in a battle, girl?”</p>
<p>While Merida didn’t much care for the infantile title of ‘girl’, she figured now wasn’t the time for that particular argument. “I can handle myself.”</p>
<p>“That may be so.” Kodlak leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, still smiling. “This is Vilkas. He will test your arm.”</p>
<p>Merida wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. She did her best to hide her eager smile as Kodlak ordered Vilkas to take Merida outside to see what she could do. As he stood, she noted how similar he looked to the man upstairs. While the other was nothing but muscles that had gained sentience, Vilkas, while as tall, was far more wiry and thin. As she looked at his face, she noted how similar the two of them looked, despite the obvious weight difference. She figured that the man upstairs was the brother Vilkas had mentioned.</p>
<p>She followed the Companion back upstairs, as he led her to the space behind Jorrvaskr. The open training yard was currently occupied by a few people, but they quickly removed themselves from the vicinity, commenting to each other about Merida. Things like “looks soft” and referring to her as “fresh blood”. She ground her teeth together, refusing to even spare them a glance.</p>
<p>Vilkas stood in the center of the open space, leveling her a look that conveyed every doubt he had about her potential skill. She returned it in kind, refusing to back down.</p>
<p>Vilkas pulled out his sword and extended a large shield in front of him. Apparently there were no rules, or at least, none that would be said aloud. Merida drew her own sword, and with a snarl to her lips, she charged forward and swung with all her might against that shield. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she swore she would make him respect her. </p>
<p>Vilkas stumbled a little against the force, and she swung again before he could recover completely. Before she could swing a third time, his own sword lashed out, clipping her across the arm. The wound stung, but it was hardly deep. Merida’s eyes narrowed as she took a more defensive stance. That strike was amazingly controlled. Apparently Vilkas was quite skilled. She wouldn’t respond with savagery again.</p>
<p>The two combatants circled the other, slicing and parrying each other’s blows. What unnerved Merida the most was the fierce way Vilkas had of maintaining eye contact with her. There was something feral and hungry in that gaze, at odds with his controlled behavior.</p>
<p>Merida waited until Vilkas jabbed his sword forward before she dodged to the side and bull rushed him. She hit his shield with her full weight, sending Vilkas staggering while she remained upright. The onlookers cheered, and Merida couldn’t help smiling. Before she could follow up, Vilkas put away his sword.</p>
<p>“Not bad. Next time won’t be so easy.”</p>
<p><i>Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night</i>, Merida mentally scoffed.</p>
<p>Vilkas ignored her glare. “You might just make it.” He spoke in a patronizing tone. “But for now, you’re still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you.”</p>
<p>Merida was going to claw his pale eyes out.</p>
<p>“Here’s my sword.” Vilkas continued, not realizing how close to death he currently danced. “Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it’s probably worth more than you are.”</p>
<p>Merida had half a mind to use that same, blunted sword to stab Vilkas in his smug face, but decided he would never be worth the effort of giving up living in Whiterun. He wasn’t even worth the air she’d use to insult him. She gave him a condescending look as she took his sword silently. If it affected him, though, Vilkas gave no indication. Merida decided to take her rage out on the steps leading up towards the forge, stomping on them and grinding her heels into them, as though she could step on Vilkas like the bug he was. As she reached the top, she saw an older gentleman working the forge, and did her best to calm herself. Her irritation wasn’t aimed at him.</p>
<p>“What brings you here?” Eorlund asked as Merida approached. Merida extended Vilkas’ sword, hilt held out to the man.</p>
<p>“His Imperial Majesty, Vilkas, sent me with his sword.” Merida drawled, earning an understanding grin from Eorlund.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing you’re the newcomer, then?” He asked. Merida nodded.</p>
<p>“Does Vilkas always send newcomers on errands?”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry too much about it. They were all whelps once. They just might not like to talk about it.” Eorlund chuckled. “And don’t always just do what you’re told. Nobody rules anybody in the Companions.”</p>
<p>That surprised Merida, who had thought Kodlak was their leader. “Someone has to be in charge, though.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not sure how they’ve managed it, but they have. No leaders since Ysgramor.” Eorlund explained while he took Vilkas’ blade to the grinder, the sound of moving stone on steel grating Merida’s ears. “Kodlak is the Harbinger, and he’s a sort of advisor for the whole group, but every man is his own. Every woman, her own.”</p>
<p>Merida considered that while Eorlund gave the sword a quick pass with a polish, before handing it back to the girl. She nodded in thanks and turned to leave, but stopped when Eorlund held out a hand.</p>
<p>“I have a favor to ask.” He spoke quietly. “I’ve been working on a shield for Aela. My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I’d be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me.”</p>
<p>Merida couldn’t help her grin as she took the shield. “Didn’t you just tell me not to be a servant?”</p>
<p>“This isn’t a command.” Eorlund shrugged. “Just decency. Help out an old blacksmith.”</p>
<p>Merida nodded, accepting his gentle remonstration. She made her way back down into Jorrvaskr. Inside, she purposely passed Vilkas, not giving back his sword. He could wait for all she cared. And judging by the way he looked at her, his mouth opened in mild shock, he objected strenuously.</p>
<p>Smiling to herself, Merida made her way down into the living quarters, looking for Aela.</p>
<p>The Huntress was located in one of the larger, more private rooms, deep in conversation with another of the Companions. This time, Merida made her presence known by standing in full view of the doorway. They broke off their conversation and turned to her.</p>
<p>“Can we help you?” Aela asked, though she didn’t sound perturbed by the interruption.</p>
<p>“Sorry to bother. I have your shield.” Merida held it out. Aela took it, admiring it for several moments.</p>
<p>“Ah, good. I’ve been waiting for this. Good to see you made it up here.” She smiled at Merida, who returned it. The other person, a man with short gray hair and wearing the same type of armor as Vilkas, glanced between the two women.</p>
<p>“You know this one?” He asked of Aela, looking Merida over. Again, it didn’t feel as though Merida was being dressed down but rather sized up. She definitely needed to bring Sanguine here so he could take lessons. “I saw her training in the yard with Vilkas.”</p>
<p>Aela’s smile became a wide grin as she looked at Merida with impish glee. “Ah, yes. I heard you gave him quite a thrashing.”</p>
<p>Merida beamed.</p>
<p>“Don’t let Vilkas catch you saying that.” The older man grinned. Aela ignored him, turning to face Merida fully with her arms crossed.</p>
<p>“Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?”</p>
<p>Being passive hadn’t done Merida any favors, so she decided to show a little teeth herself. “I would kill him before he drew his sword.”</p>
<p>It was sheer bravado, and Merida instantly regretted it as she said it. The older man looked slightly disapproving, and Aela held up her hands in a calming motion.</p>
<p>“Woah, ease up there.” Aela chided her. “We’re rough, but there’s no need to kill a Shield-Brother over a dispute.”</p>
<p>As quick as it came, Merida's boldness was swift to abandon her. Of all the responses she could have said, she chose to threaten one of their brethren. Her shoulders sagged beneath the sudden wave of shame, but it ebbed somewhat  as Aela’s smile returned. “I like your fire, though. You’ll make a fierce Companion. Let us hunt together sometime.</p>
<p>“In the meantime, let’s have Farkas show you where you’ll be resting your head.”</p>
<p>No sooner had the older man yelled the name, than Merida heard hurried steps behind her. Looking far less intimidating as he almost ran into place was the hulking pile of muscles Merida had seen earlier. Farkas stared at Skjor like a dog waiting to hear the word ‘walkies’. His eagerness to please was so obvious that Merida wanted to hug him.</p>
<p>“Did you call me?” Farkas asked in his gravelly voice. </p>
<p>Aela scoffed.“Of course we did, Icebrain. Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep.”</p>
<p>“New blood?” Farkas sounded confused, then saw Merida standing right there, in plain view, directly in front of him. “Oh, I remember you. Come on, follow me.”</p>
<p>Merida briefly waved goodbye to Aela and her friend, then turned to practically run after Farkas, who walked with much longer strides than she did. As they walked, Farkas further destroyed his wolf-like fierceness from earlier by giving her a running commentary.</p>
<p>“Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they are good people.” He rumbled. “They challenge us to be our best. Nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes. I hope we keep you. This can be a rough life. The quarters are up here. Just pick a bed and fall in it when you’re tired. Tilma will keep the place clean. She always has. All right, so here you are.” Farkas indicated the rooms nearest the stairs leading up. “Looks like the others are eager to meet you. Come to me or Aela if you’re looking for work. Once you’ve made a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do. Good luck. Welcome to the Companions.”</p>
<p>As Farkas stood aside to let Merida into the crowded quarters, she made up her mind to adopt him. He was far too sweet for his own good. She smiled and nodded at the people she’d be sharing a room with from now on, privately thankful to have the option of not sleeping in the loud ruckus of the bar. Idly, she wondered how Sanguine would handle the new sleeping arrangements. Maybe he’d want to join the companions as well?</p>
<p>Considering he’d made it very clear that he avoided hard work like the plague, probably not.</p>
<p>Merida was slightly startled when she turned back around and saw Farkas still standing there, looking at her expectantly. Was she supposed to pay him? Pet him maybe? Tell him he’s a good boy? Merida raised an eyebrow in a silent question.</p>
<p>After a moment, Farkas spoke up. “By the way, if you’re looking for something to do… We’ve got trouble right here in Whiterun Hold. Nothing we can’t handle.”</p>
<p>Merida crossed her arms, trying to look tough without being obvious about it. “What kind of trouble should I expect?”</p>
<p>“Nothing but a bunch of lowly bandits. Cowards, who will take little effort.” Farkas handed over a scrap of paper with some hastily written notes. She could barely read the handwriting, but made out ‘Halted Stream Camp’ with a crudely drawn map below it.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of it.” Merida promised, then saw the ticks marked on the paper. Numbers. Quite a few numbers. Merida’s heart plummeted. This was a bit much for her first foray out as a Companion. She wondered if maybe Sanguine could be convinced to come along with her. However, as she considered it, she sighed and let it drop. Sanguine needed time alone, and Merida didn’t want to disturb him. She told herself she’d wait until night to check on him again and see if he was up for traveling.</p>
<p>As she stepped out of Jorrvaskr, however, her attention was drawn towards Dragonsreach, and an idea came to her.</p>
<p>Running up the stairs two at a time, she went looking for Lydia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bastards and Beer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Alcohol, drunkenness, killing, looting, mention of vomiting, and anti-capitalism</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merida exhaled heavily, her strength ebbing as she sat down hard on the soft surface of the mine. Several bandits now lay dead throughout the space, and the Dragonborn didn’t feel any more accomplished at having been a part of their demise. If anything, the wanton violence that had occurred in the last few hours made Merida feel more sullied than ever before. As she looked at the corpse nearest her, cataloguing all the material on their now dead person that could be taken and sold, she felt very, <i>very</i> sullied indeed.</p><p>“An unpleasant business, to be sure.” Lydia remarked at Merida’s sound of disgust. Merida felt slightly jealous of how even Lydia’s breathing was, and how even after taking out two separate bandit encampments, Lydia didn’t appear to have broken a sweat. Merida was Dragonborn (supposedly); the ultimate warrior. Right now, she was so tired all she wanted was to crawl into a warm bed and sleep for a week. However, there was still a mine to explore and many bodies to be looted. </p><p>Sanguine would be so proud of her.</p><p>With a resounding sigh, Merida got to the grisly work, pocketing any gold or valuables, trying not to looking into their sightless eyes.</p><p>The cavern, a simple iron mine not far from the walls of Whiterun, was fairly small. It had proven to be a wonderful hiding spot for the bandits. Close enough to the north road that Sanguine and herself had just walked the other day. Idly, Merida realized that the reason they hadn’t been attacked by these bandits was more than likely due to the Vigilants that had been traveling on that same stretch of road. After all, bandits wanted nice, easy targets in singles or pairs; not four fully armed and trained individuals.</p><p>Other than the small area at the entrance of the mine and a rather disturbing pit with large spikes under a natural sinkhole at the tail end, the mine was mostly a single, large cavern the bandits were using as a home. Stacked throughout that home were dozens of bags and barrels of foodstuffs, a few open veins of iron that Merida was more than content to pause for a moment and chip away at, and a handful of little items of interest. </p><p>As Merida approached the area that had clearly been set aside by the bandit chief for his own use, she noticed some raw iron ore laying on a table, right next to a large red book with what looked like a tree on the front. Picking it up, she leafed through the contents, and the words ‘transmute’ caught her attention. Something about turning one type of ore into another? At first, the significance was lost on her, until she looked back on the table and saw another piece of ore off to the side. Pure silver. There hadn’t been a single vein of silver in the entire place. Quickly, she read every word in the book, her eyes growing wider as she devoured the knowledge inside.</p><p>Magic wasn’t something Merida had ever considered specializing in, but if what this book told her was true?</p><p>Eagerly, Merida picked up some of the iron ore she’d just mined, her heart racing. Very much aware of Lydia’s curious stare, Merida concentrated on the ore. It took a few tries, and Merida was sweating more from the effort of casting the spell than she had fighting off the bandits, but as the two women looked on in awe, the dark, dusty look of the iron transformed into the gleam of silver. Merida’s cry of excitement echoed through the cavern as she danced with joy.</p><p>    “That would explain why these bandits were held up inside this cavern.” Lydia commented. “With all the iron ore to be found here, they would have made a fortune.”</p><p>    “And if I’m reading this book right, there’s even a way to turn the transformed silver into gold!” Merida grinned from ear to ear. “I can’t wait to tell my friend about this! He’ll go nuts!”</p><p>    “The tall, lanky gentleman who was with you when you were made Thane?” Lydia raised an eyebrow, her expression carefully guarded, though Merida detected a mild amount of disgust. Thankfully, Lydia didn’t comment on whatever Sanguine had done to make her not like him. Merida really didn’t want to know. “Whatever happened to him? I was somewhat surprised he’s not here.”</p><p>    <i>And relieved</i>, Merida could almost hear Lydia thinking. She gave the steel-clad warrior a sad smile. “He got some really rough news yesterday. Drank himself into a stupor last night, and was still going when I checked on him this morning. I’m hoping, now that it’s night again, that he’s found his way to a bed." Merida paused, listening to the nocturnal insects, their songs echoing inside the cave. "Speaking of which, it’s late. I think we should both head back to town and get some rest. Thanks for coming along. I don’t know if I could have handled all these guys myself.”</p><p>    “Don’t think twice about it, my Thane.” Lydia gave her a bow, making Merida uncomfortable. Merida had tried to convince Lydia earlier that treating her as someone important wasn’t necessary, but Lydia apparently took her duties very seriously.</p><p>    The trip back to Whiterun was fairly uneventful, with Merida practicing the transmute spell and smiling as her bag shifted in weight. However, it took a long time for her to feel her magical abilities return, and she was giving serious consideration to studying a bit more magic if it could perform such wonders. As they entered the city, however, Merida was reminded of why she’d never wanted to be a mage before, when a guard gruffly told her to practice her magic elsewhere. Deciding to put aside her transmutation practice until she was out on the open road again, Merida, with Lydia in tow, made for the Bannered Mare.</p><p>    Despite it being half-past midnight, the room was still fairly busy, though it was quieting down as more and more guards left to seek their beds. Sitting in the same corner, a vast sea of empty bottles and tankards strewn before him, was Sanguine. At the moment, he appeared asleep, his head nestled in his arms on the table. Lydia made a small, disgusted sound that Merida pretended not to hear. She couldn’t blame her, really. Sanguine looked a truly wretched sight. As she stared at him, wondering if she should leave him to sleep off the worst of his drunkenness, Saadia paused in her rounds to glare at Merida.</p><p>    “He was cut off hours ago, but is still causing trouble.” Saadia sounded particularly upset. “Do us all a favor and drag the lout away before we throw him out.”</p><p>    “I’m so sorry. He’s had a really rough week.” Haven’t we all, Merida thought to herself. Her answer didn’t appear to mollify the Redguard woman all that much as she stormed off. Merida shook her head, sighing heavily. Quietly, she walked up to Sanguine, still not sure what to say to him.</p><p>    “Unless you’ve brought me something to drink, piss off, Dragonborn.” Sanguine drawled heavily. Slowly, he lifted his head up, blinking owlishly and somehow managing to look even worse. “I’m not interested in traipsing about with you anymore. I just want to drink myself back into Oblivion.”</p><p>    “If that’s all it took for you to go there, you’d already be there. I’m fairly certain your liver has pickled at this point.” Merida commented. Sanguine scoffed, wobbling in his chair.</p><p>    “So why are you here? Pity? I don’t need it! I <i>need</i> to go home!” Sanguine snarled, though there was little bite to his words with him leaning at nearly a forty-five degree angle in his chair. Merida huffed.</p><p>    “If I gave you a bottle of Black Briar mead, would you kindly go to bed and sleep off the worst of this?” Merida offered. “We can talk about getting you home tomorrow once you’re a bit more sober.”</p><p>    “The mighty Sanguine doesn’t need to be sober!” Sanguine roared. </p><p>Merida cringed, glancing around the room. Judging by the amount of eye rolling and shoulders shrugged, Merida assumed he’d been telling everyone who he was, and summarily, not a single person believed him.</p><p>    “The mighty Sanguine needs to stop bothering everyone. After all, Sanguine is supposed to be jovial; the life of the party!” Merida countered. “You’re not yourself right now, oh dread Daedra. To bed with you.”</p><p>    Sanguine pouted, but Merida’s words seemed to bring a chuckle to a few of the other patrons. Inwardly, she wanted to strangle him for not being more discreet. Thankfully, Sanguine didn’t fight her further. Since he’d apparently spent all his gold, a fact that made Merida horrified, she bought him a room for the night and dragged him up the stairs. She got him settled into the bed, removing his boots and tucking him under the furs. Within seconds, Sanguine was snoring loudly. Shaking her head, Merida quietly made her way out with Lydia, who didn’t comment.</p><p>    The two women parted ways at the base of the stairs leading up to Jorrvaskr. Merida watched as the warrior climbed the stairs towards Dragonsreach, before heading up her own flight of stairs. Somehow, despite all the magic and fighting she’d done that day, nothing had exhausted her so much as having to deal with Sanguine. On one hand, she felt extremely sorry for what he’d had to endure. Suddenly being forced to live as a human, with all his powers neutered? She couldn’t imagine what he must be going through.</p><p>    On the other hand, he <i>was</i> a Daedra. His kind preyed on hers all the time, like he had done so with her before Helgen. She honestly couldn’t completely blame the Vigilants for wanting a little payback, though she’d never admit that to Sanguine. If Carcette hadn’t been so obviously vindictive, Merida might have sided with her.</p><p>    Entering the warmth and quiet of Jorrvaskr, and seeing Farkas waiting nearby, Merida pushed such thoughts from her mind. The giant, dark haired Nord looked over at her, arms crossed and still looking intimidating, though Merida could see in his eyes his more gentle, bumbling nature. She smiled up at him.</p><p>    “Good news: Bandits are all dead.” She reported. Farkas nodded.</p><p>    “A job well done. Your payment is secure, and you have my thanks.” He said simply, then wandered off towards the barracks. Merida was stunned at the implication; had he really stayed awake and waited for her? The thought would have been sweet had the image of a large puppy waiting eagerly for it’s master to return not invaded her thoughts so forcefully. Stifling her giggle, Merida made her way downstairs after him, going to her own bed. Within moments of her head laying across the pillow, she fell into a deep, untroubled sleep.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Sanguine yawned heavily, absently sipping at the Black Briar mead Merida had given him. It had been somewhat of a rough morning for him. Merida had awakened him at an ungodly early hour, and as she’d marched him through the common room, Hulda had told him he was no longer welcome within her inn anymore. Now that he was completely banned from the Bannered Mare, his ability to easily access alcohol was now limited to whatever he could find out in the wild. He was incredibly grateful to Merida, who had picked him up some wine and mead while she’d been running around yesterday, but she insisted on limiting how much he could drink at one moment.</p><p>Then again, her argument of him spending over 700 gold in a single day to buy everyone drinks held some weight.</p><p>Sanguine wasn’t used to being frugal. Being the Daedra of Debauchery, he could literally create gold and gems to tempt people. And when you can just magically fill everyone’s plates and tankards with a wave of your hand, you don’t usually worry about money anyways. More than anything, Sanguine was missing his powers. Last night, he vaguely recalled trying to fill everyone’s tankards after Saadia had cut him off, only for everyone to laugh at him. He wasn’t used to being laughed at. Normally, he was laughing along with everyone; Merida had called him ‘jovial’ and it was true. He was laid back and loved a good joke. Humor was so underappreciated in his opinion, so he actively encouraged his people to be humorous. But there was a huge difference between laughing with someone and laughing <i>at</i> them.</p><p>His spirits dragging, even as he took another drag from his spirits, he plodded along after Merida, trying to ignore the judgmental stares of everyone around him.</p><p>“Thank you. This should turn that old cat’s gaze. Maybe I’ll be able to become a caravaneer myself, one day.” Ysolda was saying to Merida, such joy and respect in her voice for the young woman. All over a mammoth’s tusk. It was apparently important for some reason. For having only been separated for a day, Merida certainly managed to get quite a bit done. </p><p>Sanguine watched as the two women parted ways, and saw the glow in Ysolda’s eyes as she watched Merida walk away. It hadn’t been that long ago people had looked at him the same way. Now he was just another drunken wretch. </p><p>Merida continued to bustle around the market area, selling what she was able. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to have enough money to buy up her dragon bones and scales. Though she was able to sell most of the items she was carting around (and Sanguine was mildly surprised at just how many mammoth tusks she was carrying), the dragon’s bones and scales remained in her pack, causing it to sag under their weight.</p><p>Without being prompted, Sanguine quietly reached into her pack and took some of the load. And when she wasn’t looking, some of the wine as well.</p><p>“Okay, so we currently don’t have any jobs to do for the Companions.” Merida was commenting. Sanguine decided to listen in for once. “However, Arman asked us to check out these bandits nearby and retrieve his dad’s sword. Want to check it out?”</p><p>Sanguine just shrugged. “Whatever. I don’t care.”</p><p>The look Merida gave him was concerned, but he was thankful that she didn’t comment further on it. He wasn’t in the mood to talk. About anything. He was still enjoying his dark brooding too much.</p><p>The bandit hideout was just north and slightly east of Whiterun; a little nook in the hills that provided an excellent vantage point from which to spy on travellers and caravans alike. Sanguine lagged behind, content to let Merida take point. And take point she did, as she neatly side-stepped the bandit guard's overhand swing. Within moments, Merida had him on the ground, bleeding out from a massive throat wound. She didn’t even hesitate, kneeling down and quickly rifling over the body. Sanguine watched her with mild surprise.</p><p>“Did you… just loot money off this guy?” He couldn’t help asking. </p><p>“Figured you’d like this development." Merida gave him a tight grin. "While I still find the practice rather distasteful, you made a good point. I got over my aversion to touching dead bodies yesterday, though I’ll admit, my stomach churned the first few times and I threw up once after getting blood on my hands. They’re not going to spend it once they’re dead, so I might as well take it for myself. And here we are; enough gold to split between us.”</p><p>Sanguine continued to stare at her in wonder as she read a note she’d found on the guard’s person. She still looked as innocent and meek as the day he’d first seen her, but clearly he was beginning to rub off the sharp edges to her personality. For a moment, all his recent troubles seemed to melt away, and he felt so proud of his little Dragonborn girl he had to forcibly resist the urge to hug her. Instead, he noticed something just behind her.</p><p>“Archer, above you.” He told her calmly as he watched the bandit fumbling for his weapon. Merida turned and sped up the hill towards the bandit, taking a hastily fired arrow in the chest as she slashed at the bandit. He went down after a single stroke of her sword, and Merida contemptuously pulled out the arrow, barely scratched.</p><p>Sanguine was beginning to wonder if it’d be inappropriate to drag her over to the bedroll he spied laid out by a small cooking station.</p><p>Merida seemed to see what he was looking at, and thankfully misinterpreted his gaze. “Are you hungry? I don’t think either of us grabbed any breakfast.”</p><p>“Uh, I guess?” Sanguine tore his eyes away from the bedroll. Merida hummed to herself, her appetite unphased by the recent slaughter of two people. Crimmeny, Sanguine thought to himself, one of the bodies was right there, in full view of the cooking pot! Merida seemed content to ignore it, making a face at the contents of the pot.</p><p>“I don’t know what this is, but I don’t think it’s edible. Ah well; I made some food yesterday. We can warm it by the fire.”</p><p>What constituted ‘food’, according to her, was barely sustenance by Sanguine’s standards. Splitting a haunch of tough venison and a bowl of slimy cabbage soup were hardly fit for a pauper, let alone a Daedric Prince. However, as Merida bluntly pointed out to him, it was this or nothing. Privately, he wondered if he could potentially stop her from ever looting a single cabbage ever again.</p><p>Sanguine ate quickly, more to keep from tasting anything, then assisted Merida in going through the various barrels and sacks for more food stuff. She ignored anything laying out in the open, and with the numerous flies and other bugs swarming the cheese on a nearby table, Sanguine was inclined to agree.</p><p>Their packs full of food and supplies, the two made their way into the hideout itself.</p><p>Immediately inside the cavern’s wooden door was a lone man, seated at a table with an open book in front of him. He seemed to be staring at the wall, and hadn’t noticed either Sanguine or Merida. Despite an entire day of marinating in alcohol, Sanguine was still sharp enough to go into a crouch, his senses very alert as he eyed the old man. Merida glanced back at him once, looking somewhat confused. They hadn’t been overly quiet coming in, but the old man didn’t seem to notice. Slowly, the two of them began to try and creep around the old man, with Sanguine laying a hand on his greatsword’s hilt just in case.</p><p>The old man seemed to perk up as they approached, but didn’t turn to look at them. “Eh? Who’s there? Rodulf, that you?”</p><p>Sanguine and Merida exchanged a quick glance, and Merida made a motion for Sanguine to go along with it.</p><p>“Uh… yeah?” Sanguine offered lamely. The old man seemed to relax.</p><p>“Boss was looking for you - said he’d be up at the summit.” The old man shrugged, settling into his chair. “Better not keep him waiting.”</p><p>Sanguine slowly approached the old man, trying to keep quiet, and noticed the whiteness to his eyes. At a glance, he also noticed that the open book, settled right in front of the man, was completely blank. Sanguine turned back to Merida, who had taken the opportunity to rifle through the various barrels and sacks of food stored near the entrance. She shrugged, and motioned for him to just leave the guy alone.</p><p>The cavern went on a ways, up several steep inclines and with several vaulted rooms throughout. Despite the size of the place, it was only sparsely populated with bandits, all easily taken out. At this point, Merida and Sanguine were beginning to work together as a cohesive fighting unit, with Merida shooting an arrow into a target to gain the attention of their comrades, then both her and Sanguine waiting on either side of an opening for them to come through. All in all, they made fairly quick work of their enemies.</p><p>What took them forever, Sanguine had noticed with a glare at Merida’s back, was how the young Nord insisted on picking every mushroom they came across. Her excited gasps and happy humming as she went through the various patches, picking out the most mature of the bunch, were beginning to grate on his already taunt nerves. Yet, he was still in too dark a frame of mind to risk an argument; he doubted he’d be able to remain civil for long.</p><p>There was one moment, however, where Sanguine was able to forget his irritation. As they searched a clear room, Merida spied something leaning against a cabinet, and gave a happy gasp. As Sanguine turned to look at what grabbed her attention, figuring it to be more mushrooms, he watched as she almost reverently picked up a badly chaffed and dented lute. She ran her hands over the chipped, gaudy red paint as though it was precious. Without a word, Merida eagerly stuffed it into her bag, smiling the entire time.</p><p>It was the little things that made traveling with her bearable.</p><p>As they finished up, they both overheard two bandits speaking in the next room, as well as the whines of a wolf. As they crept forward, Sanguine spied a pull chain on the wall, and spotted a cage containing a wolf not far from it. The wolf was intently watching something or someone just out of Sanguine’s sight, making him grin. Without pausing, he pulled the chain, and the door to the wolf’s cage opened. Immediate chaos ensued as the bandits were taken by surprise. Under the cover of the sounds of fighting, Merida and Sanguine came around the corner with arrows and sword ready. One of the bandits was already down, and another was being taken out by the wolf, who was already badly injured from several arrows. An orc noticed the new arrivals and barrelled down at them, his two handed sword swinging in a wide arc.</p><p>It was a short, ugly fight, but over fairly quick. Merida turned away from the young-looking archer she’d taken out, an arrow embedded deep inside his low chest. </p><p>“Still no sword.” Merida muttered, rubbing her neck.</p><p>“Probably with the boss.” Sanguine huffed as he finished pocketing some gold. “Let’s move on. This is taking too long.”</p><p>Merida grunted, leading the way up the rocky path that spiraled around the cavern. Sanguine’s thighs were protesting by the time they’d managed to make it to the top, so for once he didn’t complain as Merida paused to pick a handful of mushrooms dotted about the path. He noticed the cage dangling over the pit, a dead bandit inside, and shuddered. For as wretched as some Daedric Princes could be, Sanguine was quick to note how cruel mortals were to one another.</p><p>Seeing light coming from an opening in the cavern, Sanguine felt some relief. At least it was still daylight out. It felt like they’d been traipsing through that dirty cavern all day. While normally not a fastidious person, Sanguine was beginning to feel the accumulation of days of being trapped on Mundus. As a Daedric Prince, he was usually as clean or as sullied as he wanted to be. Now?</p><p>Sanguine very much wanted to visit a bathhouse.</p><p>As the two of them stepped outside, they were greeted to a breathtaking view of the valley below. Whiterun looked so small and toy-like in the distance, and from where they stood, they could see the roads leading off in all directions. Merida caught her breath, and Sanguine couldn’t help but grin as he glanced at her. He could only imagine what she must think of a view she never got to see before. Her eyes almost sparkled, then quickly hardened as she drew her bow. Looking back, Sanguine saw the apparent boss, Hajvarr, sitting in a chair at the edge of the cliff and enjoying the same view.</p><p>Without a word, Merida knocked an arrow and fired it.</p><p>Before Hajvarr could get to his feet and meet their attack, Sanguine was on him. With a single, powerful downwards strike, Sanguine plunged his sword through the bandit boss, causing him to carreen backwards over the railing behind him. Had it not been for that railing, Sanguine realized with dread, they probably both would have fallen down the cliff side.</p><p>“Good strike.” Merida complimented him. “Now, why don’t you divest him of anything good, while I go through this chest.”</p><p>“Sure thing, boss.” Sanguine drawled with a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Companions and Catharsis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dragon fighting, heart harvesting, and smithing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merida stretched her tired limbs, breathing in the cool, evening air with relief. The trip back down through the bandit encampment would take longer for Sanguine, after she had pointedly reminded him to collect the hearts. Not wanting to watch the grisly harvesting, Merida had gone ahead, wandering the road in front of the encampment. Other than two wolves politely donating to her pile of leather to make better armor, nothing much seemed to be happening at the moment. It was a moment of peace and quiet, and Merida took her time enjoying it as she watched the stars slowly twinkle into existence.</p><p>Once Sanguine joined her, they walked slowly along the road back towards Whiterun. The Daedra sighed heavily, the weight he’d avoided all day apparently coming back to drag him down.</p><p>“So, I don’t suppose the Companions would be thrilled if I tried to share a bed with you?” He asked, little hope in his question.</p><p>“And what about me?” Merida laughed good naturedly. “I’ve gotten used to having a whole bed to myself.”</p><p>“You love cuddling with me, and you know it.”</p><p>“You’re warm.” Merida shrugged, as though that explained everything. “You should give some thought to joining the Companions yourself. At least while you’re stuck here, it’ll give you food, shelter, and a place to tell boisterous stories around the table.”</p><p>“Better than sleeping out in the streets.” Sanguine grudgingly agreed. “But by now they’ve all seen me and probably heard about my bender. I doubt they’d take me.”</p><p>“You just have to be bull-headed about it. Prove to them your more than a living tankard.” Merida grinned over at him, happy to see him return it. His quiet, gloomy mood that day had brought her spirits down. “And I’ve seen you fight. You’ve got some skills. You kind of surprised me with that.”</p><p>Sanguine grinned even wider. “I know; I’m supposed to be lazy and non-confrontational. But I do so much of my business in bars; I’ve been in my fair share of tavern brawls. They can be a lot of fun, too.”</p><p>“I’ll take your word for it.”</p><p>“I’m going to get you involved in one before I go back to Oblivion. Just once I want to see you unleash with your fists.” Sanguine chuckled as Merida rolled her eyes. “It’s good for the soul.”</p><p>“It’ll tenderize it, that’s for sure.” Merida quipped, causing Sanguine to laugh heartily. The two of them walked past the meadery, and for once, Merida didn’t hear anything from Sanguine about wanting to visit. She figured he must be tired.</p><p>And then she felt Sanguine’s hands grab her arms as he flung her off the road and into some grass with all his strength. Before Merida could even get angry at him, she felt the earth shake as something large nearby caused a gust of air to scatter dirt over her. As she looked, she saw the massive form of a dragon just as it took wing again, dragging all the air up with it. Merida shakily got to her feet, noticing a large circle of frost on the ground where she’d been standing moments before.</p><p>“We need to get it away from the city!” One of the guards who patrolled the road near the meadery yelled, his voice wavering with fear. </p><p>Merida could see the dragon circling overhead, so close to the city's walls. Pulling out her bow and arrow, she held her breath and waited until the dragon was diving straight towards where she was aiming. Loosening her arrow, she cringed as it missed, passing over the dragon’s long neck. As she grabbed for another arrow, she saw people rushing down the road from Whiterun, heading towards the dragon. With a grin, she recognized the Companions, with Aela leading the charge, Farkas and Vilkas not far behind her. Skjor brought up the rear, with a handful of others still making their way down the road after them. With a smile in place, Merida made for where the dragon was swooping, looking forward to having even more assistance. </p><p>No sooner had the dragon landed to snap at a guard, Merida heard a vicious snarl from just behind her. Before she could turn, she saw Sanguine barrel past her. Ducking under the dragon’s wing, Sanguine swung his two-handed sword with all his might, leaving a deep gouge across the dragon’s vulnerable side. The creature reared its head, screaming, then turned its attention to the Daedra. Merida set aside her bow and arrow, pulling out her sword and leaving a shallow slice on the thing’s unprotected tail.</p><p>Between Sanguine’s savage blows and Merida’s quick, flickering strikes, the left side of the dragon was soon covered in blood. With the way it flailed about, they knew it was badly injured. As Merida took a step back to catch her breath, she could see Aela nearby, firing arrows into its hide at a rapid rate, while Vilkas was raking its side opposite Sanguine. But why wasn’t it attacking anyone?</p><p>With a final roar of pain, the dragon went down. With its body now slumped, Merida could see Farkas, standing at the head of the dragon, his torso covered in blood and ice. She couldn’t help a small chuckle. Figured that big puppy would have run straight at the creature’s head.</p><p>In a swirl of golden and white light, Merida felt the dragon’s soul invade her being. It still made her feel uncomfortable; that faint fluttering feeling as if the dragon was making one last effort to fight against her before her will dominated it. Shaking her head, she glanced over at Sanguine, who, though winded, didn’t look injured.</p><p>“Not bad.” Aela commented, and Merida was surprised to see her looking at Sanguine. “Last we heard, you were trying to single-handedly deplete Whiterun’s supply of ale.”</p><p>Sanguine grinned at her. “I can hold my own in more ways than one.”</p><p>“Clearly.” Aela put away her weapon, smiling at Merida. “I’ve seen you walking around with the Dragonborn.”</p><p>There was something about the emphasis that Aela put on the word ‘with’ that made Merida distinctly uncomfortable. Sanguine barked a laugh.</p><p>“How about we head up to Jorrvaskr, and I’ll gladly regale you all with the tale of how the Dragonborn and I ended up fighting together. And then maybe I should talk to this ‘Kodlak’ guy.” He winked over at Merida. “After all, where she goes, I go. And if she thinks you people are worth working with, who am I to argue?”</p><p>Vilkas huffed, glaring. “Just keep your tankard from emptying too much, <i>Sanguine</i>.”</p><p>Merida winced, but thankfully, Sanguine just laughed heartily. “Actually, it’s Sam Guevene. Despite my earlier declarations, I doubt even with my great capacity I could ever drink as much as the Prince of Debauchery.”</p><p>His easy going answers seemed to satisfy the others, and Merida felt much more secure about his future. Seeing him jest and relax was something she hadn’t realized she’d miss.</p><p>The trip up to Jorrvaskr was made a little easier, as several guards applauded the Companions on their kill. The few towns people still out and about at that hour cheered for them. Merida felt a mild blush on her cheeks, and then she was nudged from behind. Sanguine was grinning wide at her, one of his fang teeth showing.</p><p>“Lap it up, Merida. Might as well.” He chuckled. Merida made a show of rolling her eyes, though she couldn’t keep from smiling.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    “ - and then, her small clothes all aflame from dragon fire, the Dragonborn ran into the underground ruins with myself and our Stormcloak companion, leaving behind the ruins of Helgen for the unknown!” Sanguine finished his story with a flourish. </p><p>Merida had long since buried her flaming face in her hands, trying to ignore the laughter and cheering from the various people gathered at Jorrvaskr’s table. It was now well past midnight, but everyone was still worked up from the dragon attack, and Sanguine had insisted on trading a bed to sleep in for a rather embellished version of the dragon attack at Helgen.</p><p>    “Someone send for a minstrel.” Athis chortled. “This epic needs to be immortalized in song!”</p><p>    “Aw, stop teasing her.” Rhia sounded completely insincere. “She hasn’t shown her face since he started telling the story.”</p><p>    “Was any of that true?” Njada groused.</p><p>    “A masterful telling, to be sure.” Kodlak’s calm voice brought about a small amount of order. “You’ve more than earned a place here tonight. As for later, we’ll discuss that in the morning.”</p><p>Sanguine raised his tankard, giving a small bow with his head in acknowledgment.</p><p> Merida, seated next to Sanguine, didn’t bother removing her hands from her face. “You won’t need to worry about tomorrow, Kodlak, because I’m going to smother him in his sleep.”</p><p>It was an empty threat, and Merida endured Kodlak’s chiding as everyone got up to seek their beds. Sanguine nudged the back of her head, and she finally lowered her hands to glare at him.</p><p>“What a lovely shade of red you are. Shall we adjourn?” Sanguine bowed with a flourish, offering his hand to her. Merida tossed her head with a haughty sniff, and stood without his assistance, marching towards the barracks. Sanguine chuckled quietly as he followed. </p><p>As Merida got into her bed, thinking a good night’s sleep was most definitely earned, she was startled when she felt the bed sink as another person joined her. She groaned and rolled her eyes as she turned to face Sanguine, who was busy taking off his boots.</p><p>“There’s a free bed on the other side of the room.” Merida groused pointedly. Sanguine shrugged, acting as though nothing was amiss.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’ve missed snuggling with my favorite Nord, so shut up and scoot.”</p><p>Merida grumbled, but ultimately was too tired to object. As Sanguine lay down with his stomach to her back, he lazily draped an arm over her waist. Within seconds, his even snore told her that he’d already beaten her to sleep. With a heavy yawn, Merida allowed herself to enjoy his weight against her back, feeling far more protected than she had in a long time.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“Yes, and we have something special for you this time.” Skjor folded his arms across his chest. He and Merida were outside in the seating area overlooking the training grounds. Merida had followed Sanguine out to see how he handled himself against Farkas. Since the two of them were both two handed specialists, there were a lot of swords crossed while they tried to shove each other back. It had been thrilling at first, but had dragged on long enough that Merida had turned to Skjor and asked if there was any work available.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘special’?” Merida asked, ignoring Sanguine’s swearing in the background.</p><p>“Last week a scholar came to us. He said he knew where we could find another fragment of Wuuthrad. A place called Dustman’s Cairn.” Skjor explained. “He seemed a fool to me, but if he’s right, the honor of the Companions demands that we seek it out.”</p><p>“So, I take it, you want me to bring it back?”</p><p>Skjor nodded. “This is a simple errand, but the time is right for it to be your Trial. Carry yourself with honor, and you’ll become a true Companion.” Skjor looked over at where Farkas and Sanguine were finally finishing up their testosterone contest, neither injured but both winded.</p><p>“Am I supposed to do this alone, or is Sam allowed to come with?”</p><p>“I know the two of you are apparently a pair.” Skjor frowned. </p><p>The other Companions had been mildly surprised when they found out Sanguine had crawled into bed with her. Kodlak had taken them aside and told them that, while relationships within the Companions weren't forbidden, it wasn’t encouraged either. Sanguine had surprised everyone by saying they weren’t in a relationship, but he was under no obligation to explain his unorthodox behavior to anyone. Strangely, his adamant refusal to apologize for his behavior had won him some grudging respect that morning.</p><p>Still, it was clear that Skjor didn’t approve as he continued. “However, this is your trial. You need to carry your own weight in the Companions.”</p><p>Merida sighed, and was about to comply when she heard a low growl behind her. Turning quickly, Sanguine stood behind her, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. </p><p>“I think you misunderstand my position with her, Skjor.” Sanguine said firmly. “I’m not doing anything for her; trust me. She’s more than capable on her own. However, I let her out of my sight for one day, and she took on a heap of bandits without me and I don’t like that.”</p><p>“I had Lydia with me!” Merida objected.</p><p>“And I’m happy you got a girl’s day out.” Sanguine brushed that aside, then looked back at Skjor. “If you tell me to stand back and be an observer, I will. But I’m keeping Little Miss Trouble in my sights.”</p><p>“No, you won’t.” Skjor spoke with finality, holding up a hand to silence Sanguine’s further protests and turned back to Merida. “But, you aren’t going alone. Farkas will be your Shield-Sibling on this venture, whelp. He’ll answer any questions you have. Try not to disappoint. Or to get him killed.” Skjor turned back to Sanguine. “Vilkas had some work for you to do. Go speak to him.”</p><p>Sanguine snarled as Skjor walked away. “I ought to break his skull open.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, <i>Sam</i>.” Merida leveled the Daedra with a glare. “It’s a simple fetch job.”</p><p>“Don’t assume anything simple with these people.” Sanguine warned her, looking concerned. “And the only reason I’m even considering joining this lot is because I really can’t think of anything else to do with myself until I can return to Oblivion. I’m bored, and I hate that.”</p><p>“Enough to get a real job?” Merida teased. “Zenithar would be so proud of you.”</p><p>The look of pure disgust he leveled at her was delicious. She laughed, patting him on the arm.</p><p>“Watch yourself out there?”</p><p>“Naturally. See you when I’m back.” Merida waved to him as she scampered off to find Farkas. </p><p>As soon as Sanguine was out of sight, Merida allowed herself a moment to breathe a sigh of relief. While she didn’t quite mind Sanguine’s company, his constant mood swings were beginning to wear on her. One moment he was haughty and speaking down to her like a servant. Then he was grumpy and morose. Then jovial. Then smothering her with attention.</p><p>Quite frankly, she was glad Skjor had told the Daedra to stay behind.</p><p>She caught up to Farkas, who was looking like he hadn’t spent the morning wrestling with someone with Oblivion-granted strength.</p><p>“You’re going to be my Shield-Brother?” Merida asked politely. </p><p>“So I’m told." Farkas nodded. "Let’s see if you impress.”</p><p>“So, what exactly is Wuuthrad?” Merida asked. “I saw some pieces on the wall by the barracks…”</p><p>“Ysgramor was the hero who started the Companions. Wuuthrad was his weapon.” Farkas said. Merida noticed it sounded like he was repeating a prepared speech. “He came from the ancient homeland and killed all the elves. But not all of them, because some of them are still here.”</p><p>Merida thought his self-contradiction might have sounded cute had it not been referencing genocide. “I...guess I’ll meet you at Dustman’s Cairn.”</p><p>“Don’t delay, Shield-Sister.”</p><p>There was something about being called ‘sister’ that brought a little glow to Merida’s cheeks. She watched Farkas take off, people melting out of his way. Merida followed at a more sedate pace, wishing to conserve her strength. She even paused for a moment to return Amren’s sword to him. He insisted on showing her a few moves that she might use in the future, though he was more of a shield user than she was. She liked to have flames in her spare hand when using her sword. </p><p>Merida also took a few moments to sell off anything she didn’t think she needed, and stopped by the smith. If she was going off into someplace called a Cairn, she wanted better equipment. She’d collected enough material by now to put together an entire set of leather armor. The end result was much more protective and snug than the flimsy hide armor. As she checked herself over with a pleased smile, she saw Sanguine approaching, eyeing her with a frown.</p><p>“What do you think?” Merida spun girlishly. Sanguine shook his head.</p><p>“Covers way too much.” Sanguine teased, though there was little humor in his voice. “I don’t like you heading out alone.”</p><p>“I know, but I’ll have Farkas watching my back.”</p><p>“That just worries me more.” Sanguine groused as Merida passed him to head back towards the market. “Speaking of which, shouldn’t you be headed towards the Cairn now?”</p><p>“I want to have an emptier pack before I go.” Merida shrugged. “Also, some more cooked food would be nice. Cabbage soup gets boring fast.”</p><p>“Please sell your cabbages.” Sanguine begged. “Nothing good ever comes from them.”</p><p>“For once, I’m inclined to agree.” Merida sighed, changing course to head for the vegetable and fruit seller. She noticed in passing that the woman was looking very perturbed, not her usual sunny self. “Hey, Carlotta. Why so glum?”</p><p>“Life’s hard enough with all these men propositioning me. But that bard is the worst.” The woman complained. Merida was surprised, though she knew Carlotta was the local beauty by now.</p><p>“Someone giving you trouble?” Sanguine asked.</p><p>Carlotta nodded. “That bard Mikael is begging for a dagger up against his throat, the way he goes on about me.” She took the cabbages and carrots that Merida offered up, giving the girl some gold in return. “I’ve heard him boasting at the Bannered Mare, saying he’ll ‘conquer me as a true Nord conquers any harsh beast.’” Carlotta scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Want us to try talking to him?” Merida offered.</p><p>“If you want to try, go right ahead.” Carlotta shrugged. “I don’t think anything will get through that thick skull of his, though.”</p><p>Merida and Sanguine entered the inn, with Sanguine immediately pausing Saadia’s remarks, promising he wasn’t there to drink. Merida privately thought that causing a brawl in the tavern wouldn’t help his reputation either, but, for better or worse,  Saadia seemed to accept his promise. They made their way towards the back where the bard was strumming his lute.</p><p>“You need to leave Carlotta Valentia alone.” Sanguine threatened without preamble. Mikael seemed slightly taken aback, but hardly threatened.</p><p>“Carlotta put you up to this, didn’t she?” Mikael was quick to brush them off. “I’m sorry, but that fiery widow is mine. She just doesn’t know it yet.”</p><p>Merida frowned, but saw the way Sanguine was making a show of cracking his knuckles. The two men were staring each other down hard, so Merida quickly stepped forward before any blows could be exchanged. </p><p>“Mikael, please.” Merida pleaded. “Stop this nonsense. She’s not yours; no woman would want to be treated like some prize to be won.”</p><p>Apparently her words struck a chord with the bard, as he averted his eyes and managed to look slightly ashamed. “Maybe you’re right.” He admitted quietly. “I guess I just didn’t want anyone to think I couldn’t handle one Nord lass. On my honor, I won’t bother Carlotta ever again.”</p><p>Merida couldn’t help but notice the frown on Sanguine’s face as they left to tell the fresh produce seller the good news. She decided to ignore it for the time being, instead smiling wide as she approached Carlotta.</p><p>“Good news.” Merida chirped. “Mikael won’t be bothering you anymore.”</p><p>“Really?” Carlotta sounded incredulous. “You convinced that lute player to stop chasing me? I’d thank the Gods, but I’ll settle for thanking you. Here’s some coin for your help.”</p><p>Merida nodded and walked away, heading towards the gates. It was well past time she moved to follow after Farkas. She waited until they were just inside the gate before she turned towards Sanguine, who was still looking displeased.</p><p>“Heading out?” She asked. He shrugged, his arms still folded across his chest.</p><p>“Vilkas wants me to go to Riverwood and beat up some elf. Apparently your Companions are little better than thugs.” He complained, huffing. “Why didn’t you fight that bard?”</p><p>The question seemed to come out of nowhere, momentarily stunning Merida. She raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly. “So I didn’t appear thug-like?”</p><p>Sanguine sighed long and hard, shaking his head. The look he gave her, though, was not disapproving. Instead, he looked somewhat worried. “You could never be a thug. And I think that’s a part of your problem. You’re used to talking your way out of situations. But not every situation can be cured with a silver tongue.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just tell me what you’re thinking, and I promise to take it as you mean it and not how it might sound.” Merida sighed. It was almost noon and she wanted to be on her way now. Sanguine, however, was silent for several moments. When he spoke, his voice was so quiet.</p><p>“I just… don’t understand you.” He confessed, then leveled her with a glare. “You abhor violence, but you joined what is essentially an organized gang. You can’t stand dead bodies, but you’re getting in the bad habit of hunting down bandits and diving into draugr infested ruins. You want gold so bad, but you keep donating to the people around you. And you seem to like having me around, but you keep leaving me behind!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sanguine.” Merida tried to make it sound genuine. “This is just a special case. I’ll try and be quick about it, and hopefully you’ll do your trial soon. Once we’re full-fledged Companions-”</p><p>“Why is this so necessary to you?” He blurted out. “Why aren’t we off searching for a way to get me home? Or answering the Greybeards summoning; I understand that’s supposed to be a priority!”</p><p>“I’m not ready to head to Ivarstead yet!” Merida held up her hands defensively. “Just a few more supplies, and we should be good to go. I want us both to have improved armor and weapons before we make that trek. Eastmarch is no joke; I’ve lived there before. Not to mention all the dragons now circling about! We need to be prepared, and we need all the help we can get.”</p><p>The two of them stared each other down for several moments, until finally Sanguine ran frustrated hands through his hair. “You are so irritating!”</p><p>“We’re a pair there, I guess.” Merida quipped, then sighed, rubbing her neck. “I’ll be honest, Sanguine, I’m at a bit of a loss on how to get you home. This is so far outside my experience that I don’t even know who to ask for answers. So for the time being, I think our best bet is to just stick it out and hope we come across something as we travel.”</p><p>“And by travel, you mean you going off on your own and leaving me here?” Sanguine snarled, then seemed to deflate. “I really don’t like this.”</p><p>“I know, buddy, I know.” Merida pulled Sanguine into a hug, surprising the much taller Daedra with her squeeze. “You’re an infuriating person to associate with, but somehow I’ve grown used to having you around. I wish you could go with me, since I doubt Farkas will be as willing to make witty remarks to keep tensions light.”</p><p>Sanguine took Merida by the shoulders and gently pushed her back, making her look him in the eye. “Kid, listen to me. Do <i>not</i> trust the inner circle of the Companions.”</p><p>His eyes bored into her, and she realized he knew something about them that she didn’t. Rather than try to force the information out of him, she just nodded. Sanguine leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, then stepped away, giving her a small grin. </p><p>“I know you’ll miss me terribly.” He quipped. “I look forward to your enthusiastic and, hopefully, less clothed return.”</p><p>Merida rolled her eyes so hard, she thought she might pull a muscle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Werewolves and Whiners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merida and Farkas descend into a pit of Draugr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was definitely wrong. Merida glanced over at yet another draugr, already dead and unlooted on the ground. So far, she and Farkas had only encountered a scant handful of active draugr inside Dustman’s Cairn. The floors under their feet, both those of the natural cavern and the ancient Nord stonework, appeared relatively clear of dust and debris. Other than one small draping of cobwebs, thin and fresh, nothing had obstructed their path.</p>
<p>    Coupled with the sense of being followed, and Merida’s jaw was becoming quite sore from all the clenching.</p>
<p>    On one hand, Merida told herself it was probably just Sanguine, following along and keeping an eye on her. She wouldn’t be angry if that’s what he’d done, so long as he stayed out of sight. She didn’t want him getting kicked out of the Companions because he disobeyed. The idea of him following her and keeping an eye on her was vaguely comforting.</p>
<p>    On the other hand, whoever was their tail was not subtle about it. Both Farkas and herself had heard things being knocked over a few rooms back, along with muffled cursing. Merida knew Sanguine had all the grace of a drunken goat on ice, but even he wasn’t quite <i>that</i> bad.</p>
<p>    After a particularly large crash that sounded like several pots tumbling off a shelf in a truly thunderous cascade, Merida heard Farkas sigh heavily.</p>
<p>    “If that’s your friend Sam…” He spoke quietly, leaving the sentence hanging. Merida groaned.</p>
<p>    “If it’s him, I’m going to strangle him myself. He’s never been that clumsy or noisy before!” Merida allowed her exasperation to bleed through her voice. “But I’ve got a bad feeling it’s not him. Should we go back and check?”</p>
<p>    Farkas was quiet for several moments, then shrugged. She saw by the way he glanced at her that he wasn’t comfortable giving orders. This was <i>her</i> trial, and thus, she was in charge. As they went through a doorway into a large, cavernous room with stairs leading down directly in front of them, Merida grabbed Farkas by the arm and positioned him on one side of the door, while she took a stance on the opposing side.</p>
<p>    It wasn’t overly long before they heard a voice, quietly grousing in a terrified tone. The two Companions looked at each other in confusion; neither recognized the speaker. Farkas looked murderous as he slowly drew his two-handed weapon, and Merida quickly got his attention, shaking her hands to ward him off, then mimed grabbing someone and putting them down. Farkas nodded once, though he looked even more confused as he put his weapon away. Merida drew her own sword quietly, holding her breath. Their unknown shadow sounded very close.</p>
<p>    A figure appeared timidly through the doorway, and with a terrified shriek that echoed off the walls, went down at blinding speeds as Farkas grabbed him by his fabric collar and flipped him onto his back. Merida stepped forward, putting her sword under the man’s chin.</p>
<p>    “Why are you following us?!” She bellowed, then took a good look at the boy. And a boy he was, more than likely her minor or equal at only nineteen years of age. A tiny bit of fluff on his chin was his only indication that he’d gone through puberty, as he was as skinny as a pole, with long, gangly limbs and a nearly gaunt face. His eyes, a pretty blue, were wide with fright, and he was covered in sweat.</p>
<p>    He was also clearly dressed as a Vigilant.</p>
<p>    Merida growled and rolled her eyes. “Let him up, Farkas. He’s just a kid.”</p>
<p>    Farkas gave her a look that almost screamed ‘so are you’, but he said nothing, backing off. The Vigilant was still shaking badly and looked terrified as his eyes darted around the room.</p>
<p>    “Hey.” Merida snapped, getting those blue eyes to focus on her. She put away her sword and crossed her arms, trying to look menacing. “I asked you a question: why are you following us?”</p>
<p>    The boy stammered for a few seconds, and Merida was almost feeling sorry for him. Finally he managed to squeak a word past his vocal chords. “D… d… draugr?”</p>
<p>    It dawned on Merida that she wasn’t the only one highly disturbed by the dead walking around. “There don’t seem to be any in this room, or I’m sure you’re screaming would have awakened them. Now answer my question!”</p>
<p>    “K-keeper Carcette ordered me to follow you.” The Vigilant tried to sit up, but Farkas growled at him so menacingly that he lay down so quickly his head audibly cracked against the stone. Merida winced.</p>
<p>    “That’s nice, kid.” Merida sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose as she squeezed her eyes shut. “However, there’s no Daedra here, and I’m very busy at the moment.”</p>
<p>    To his credit, the Vigilant put on a brave face, though his eyes were still darting around the room in terror.</p>
<p>    “I-I have my orders.” He almost yelled.</p>
<p>    Merida wanted to tear her hair out in frustration. “I’m used to moving with a bit of stealth, which is a word I’m guessing you haven’t been exposed to lately. So, either you go back through that door by choice, or my big friend here is going to throw you down the stairs until you’re quiet.”</p>
<p>    “Stendarr will protect me!” The Vigilant blurted out, though with the way he scooted back, his false bravado was apparent. Merida almost felt sorry for him.</p>
<p>    “Farkas.” She spoke the name casually, smiling at the big man. “Would you care to do the honors of knocking our friend senseless, or should I?”</p>
<p>    The Vigilant balked and quickly began to backpedal as Farkas cracked his knuckles. With a mild shriek, the Vigilant rolled to his feet and bolted back the way he came. They could both hear him as he tripped over something and fell. Merida shook her head, sighing heavily.</p>
<p>    “He’s going to follow us through this whole dungeon, isn’t he?” Merida asked aloud, not really expecting an answer. Then she noticed the side-eye that Farkas was giving her. Since Farkas didn’t really make expressions, his face remaining stoic and unmoving at all times, Merida was beginning to see the minute changes to his eyebrows and eyes. Clearly, he was curious about something. “What?”</p>
<p>    “Why is a Vigilant following you?”</p>
<p>    Merida groaned. “It’s not really me they’re interested in. It’s Sam. Apparently he and their Keeper…” Merida faltered, wondering how to explain it. As her sentence dropped off, Farkas seemed to accept her half answer, the permanent scowl he wore deepening ever so slightly.</p>
<p>    “Why do you travel with him?”</p>
<p>    <i>That</i> question really threw Merida for a loop. After considering it for several moments, she chuckled and shook her head.</p>
<p>    “I honestly wonder the same thing, sometimes. It’s not like I’ve known him for all that long.” Merida rubbed at her neck, then turned and started walking down the stairs, looking around the bottom level of the room to gather her thoughts. “But, long story short, I’m at least partially responsible for him not being able to return home. I guess, in a way, I’m trying to help him get back on his feet until he can take care of himself. He’s not a terrible person, at least as long as you don’t piss him off, and for someone who enjoys being lazy, drunk, and carousing, he does hold his own weight.”</p>
<p>    Farkas grunted, and while Merida was getting better at gauging his thoughts, she couldn’t tell if he was amused, unamused, or if he just had gas.</p>
<p>    For the moment, everything was quiet, so Merida focused on exploring the room. There were two gates. One was opened, leading to a small, curved room with a single lever. Since the other gate was closed and the room beyond looked much larger and curved to the right out of her sight, she guessed that was the way forward. But why bother with such an obvious lever? Tentatively, Merida approached it. There were no traps that she could see, so she shrugged and pulled the lever.</p>
<p>    Immediately the gate to the room she was in slammed shut as the other one opened, sealing her inside. Merida ground her teeth. She hated puzzles. Flipping the lever back, she was mildly alarmed when the gate didn’t rise again. She stood at the gate, looking embarrassed until Farkas wandered over. </p>
<p>    “Now look what you’ve gotten yourself into.” He remarked in his deadpan tone. “No worries. Just sit tight. I’ll find the release.”</p>
<p>    “Thanks…” Merida mumbled, then heard the sound of scuffling footsteps. </p>
<p>From the other side of the now open gate came running several people, who moved quickly to surround Farkas, effectively trapping him against the gate she was sealed behind. Clad in various armors, Merida noticed these newcomers were all carrying swords that looked very different from anything she’d seen before and flashed in the limited light of the room.</p>
<p>“It’s time to die, dog.” One of them threatened. “We knew you’d be coming here.”</p>
<p>“Your mistake, Companion.” Another growled.</p>
<p>“Which one is that?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter. He wears that armor, he dies.” An orc licked his lips, grinning. “Killing you will make for an excellent story.”</p>
<p>Farkas, backed up against the gate, snarling viciously at the five people surrounding him. It was a sound unlike anything Merida had heard before, and she found herself backing away from him as she saw something dark shifting underneath his skin. Her blood ran cold as Farkas spoke, his voice sounding nothing like his own.</p>
<p>“None of you will be alive to tell it.”</p>
<p>As Merida watched in growing horror, Farkas began to change. Slowly at first, with dark fur growing along his exposed skin. Then, as though what she knew as Farkas was only an illusion, the monster inside shook in a midnight haze, and in the place of Farkas was something else.</p>
<p>A werewolf.</p>
<p>The person she had thought of as a puppy now bared long white fangs at his attackers, his clawed hands raking through their armor as though it was nothing but butter. Merida shrieked once as she saw the monster clamp its jaws around the unprotected throat of an attacker, and forced her eyes shut. She heard agonized screams amidst wet, gurgling noises and tearing. And all the while the thing snarled and growled, making Merida shake with fear. Only one thing ran through her mind.</p>
<p>She really wished she hadn’t left Sanguine behind.</p>
<p>All sound quieted, and Merida cautiously opened her eyes, terrified of what she’d see. Between the bars, Merida could see the savaged corpses of the attackers strewn about the floor amidst their own blood and gore. But more alarming was the lack of a werewolf in the room. Without warning, the gate to her room went up, and Merida screamed in surprise. Farkas, in the form she had come to think of as soft and sweet despite his hulking appearance, came running back from the now open opposing gate, two handed blade still in hand and his eyes quickly scanning the room for danger. It must have dawned on him that Merida hadn’t screamed because of a new attacker, and bashfully put away his sword, unable to meet her eyes.</p>
<p>Merida was too busy trying to stay upright on her quivering legs to notice his discomfort. It wasn’t until Farkas moved closer to her and she instinctively shied away, that she saw the hurt in his usually stoic expression.</p>
<p>“I’m… sorry I scared you.” He spoke as quietly as his gravel-like voice allowed.</p>
<p>Merida couldn’t seem to stop trembling. “What… what was that?”</p>
<p>Farkas shrugged, looking away. “It’s a blessing given to some of us.” He replied in a way that made his horrifying transformation sound like something mundane. “We can be like wild beasts. Fearsome.”</p>
<p>“Are…” Merida hated how her voice still shook. Taking a moment to breath deeply, she tried again in a calmer tone. “Are you planning to turn me into a werewolf?”</p>
<p>Farkas seemed genuinely surprised and somewhat confused by her question. “No. Only the Circle has the beast blood. Prove your honor to be a Companion. ‘Eyes on the prey, not the horizon’. We should keep moving. Still the draugr to worry about.”</p>
<p>As Farkas walked towards the new opening, Merida stood in complete confusion until she realized Farkas must have thought she <i>wanted</i> to be turned into a hairy she-beast. With a shudder, Merida pushed the idea as far away as possible.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>    The silver sword was fairly heavy, though Merida admired the beautiful design that went from the handle, over the hilt, and onto the middle of the blade itself. Whenever they passed a torch, Merida would admire the way it gleamed in the light. She also noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Farkas kept his distance from her, eyeing the sword uncomfortably. While Merida felt a mild touch of guilt, she also remembered that he transformed and tore apart five people without breaking a sweat.</p>
<p>    She was <i>not</i> putting it away. In fact, she had collected enough swords that her pack was loaded with them. She was sad when she realized she needed to leave several behind, due to her own limitations in carrying junk. The sheer amount of silver scattered between the attackers, ironically called the Silver Hand, would sell for so much. Merida could almost see the keys to Breezehome in her hands, and she desperately wanted it. She didn’t feel comfortable enough asking Farkas to carry any of her loot, though he didn't appear phased when she stopped and grabbed a few things. Except for the silver swords. He clearly wanted her to leave those behind.</p>
<p>    After descending further into the crypt and fighting past dozens of draugr and Silver Hand, Merida took a moment during a lull in the fighting to eat some potato soup and drink some wine. She cringed, not enjoying the taste of the alcohol, but she was thirsty enough to force it. She was somewhat happy that she had a few bottles, and hoped Sanguine wouldn’t mind her stealing a little bit. </p>
<p>It surprised Merida how much she was missing her Daedric shadow. His earlier advice to not trust the Companions was suddenly far more poignant, though she was miffed he hadn’t just told her. After all, saying “Farkas is a werewolf” might have influenced her enough to not go on this mission and quit the Companions completely. Briefly, she wondered if he’d already done his little intro mission. Riverwood wouldn’t be much of a trip for him; he was probably already back in town and in a nice, warm bed.</p>
<p>Merida hated how much she envied him that privilege. </p>
<p>She offered Farkas some of her food, but he shook his head, still having issues with meeting her eyes. The stab of guilt deepened. He looked so much like a kicked puppy, betrayed by someone it loved and trusted, and Merida hated herself for being so nervous and defensive around him. She’d even gone so far as to don a pure silver necklace she’d looted off a Silver Hand. Normally, she’d never put on something that someone else had just been wearing, but her nerves were frayed and all that silver was bolstering her, if only a little bit.</p>
<p>At least the new bow she’d found was made of orichalcum and not silver, so Farkas didn’t need to worry about that.</p>
<p>As they continued forward, the man-made ruins became an open, natural cavern. Merida felt her heart falter as she spied several webs covering the floors. Merida cringed, knowing that, as a Companion, she was supposed to show bravery. However, spiders were one of the few things that could completely unnerve her.</p>
<p>She glanced over at Farkas, but his face was as impassive as ever. As they rounded a corner and Merida slowed to a crawl, she could see the numerous webs and large white, round sacks that contained something Merida never wanted to know about.</p>
<p>Within seconds, the spiders were approaching, and Merida couldn’t help her terrified screech as one jumped right at her. Reacting instinctively, she blazed it with fire and didn’t stop until she couldn’t summon anymore. It wasn’t until the charred remains stopped twitching that she heard Farkas cry out. Turning, she saw one of the spiders had its fangs in his leg. While his armor was thick enough to keep the damage minimal, it had dragged his leg out from under him, leaving him prone. Another spider was taking advantage of the fact, and Farkas had both his hands occupied, trying to keep the thing’s terrifyingly long fangs from getting to his very exposed face.</p>
<p>With a roar, Merida charged the spider by his head, stabbing her silver blade right through one of its large eyes. While it didn’t kill the thing, much to Merida’s chagrin, it distracted its attack on Farkas, allowing the man to grab the blade he’d dropped and move to attack the spider that was trying to drag him away. By the time Merida’s frantic, repeated stabbing had finally taken down the spider (with a few dozen extra stabs for good measure), Farkas was back on his feet, kicking the body of the dead spider away.</p>
<p>Neither lingered in the area for long.</p>
<p>After taking on a few wandering undead, the natural cavern came to yet another bit of the crypt that contained numerous draugr who didn’t seem interested in getting up. Even so, Merida crept along, trying not to make too much noise. She was tired, thirsty, and she desperately wanted this mission to be over so she could crawl into a bed and pray for a nightmare-free sleep. Perhaps curled up with her favorite Daedric Prince.</p>
<p>Her mind and body came to a halt at that thought, and then she sighed heavily. Sanguine was very clearly getting under her skin. She needed to make sure he didn’t get under anything else.</p>
<p>The crypt wound its way to a large iron door that opened on surprisingly quiet hinges and into a very large, open space, lined with numerous black sarcophagi. Merida felt her heart sink at the sight of all the open space and tiered levels. They may as well have hung a sign overhead that read ‘Doom Arena’. However, it was also the only way forward, and much like at the last room within Bleak Falls Barrow, Merida could hear voices. Chanting, grunting, sounding so close but far away. She heaved a sigh and slowly stepped into the room.</p>
<p>When none of the black boxes popped open to reveal their horrifying contents, Merida let herself breathe a bit easier. She felt better that Farkas also entered the room with his weapon brandished, his pale eyes scanning the room for any signs of danger. As they made their way up the tiers, Merida could clearly see another wall, nearly identical to the one she’d seen before, with strange words carved into it. One of the words seemed to reach out to her, calling to her. She approached it calmly and stared, waiting until she saw the swirl of light that reached out to her. Almost immediately, the soul of the dragon inside her began to call out, and the word no longer was meaningless. A burning flame seemed to ghost across her tongue, waiting to be expelled, and she felt a feral grin curve her lips as she exhaled heavily.</p>
<p>She couldn’t wait to try this one out.</p>
<p>As she turned around, she saw resting on the table before the wall a few scattered fragments of something metal. She looked over at Farkas, who was looking at them as well. He caught her eye and nodded, apparently leaving the honor of retrieving the shards to her. Merida reached over, lifting up the fragments and wrapping them in a spare handkerchief she carried with her. </p>
<p>Almost instantly, the doors leading to the room slammed shut. Merida crouched down behind the table, her eyes growing wide with horror as a few of the standing sarcophagi burst open, their lids slamming onto the ground and allowing the draugr previously trapped inside to step out. First one, then three, and then all Oblivion seemed to break loose as Merida and Farkas were quickly overrun.</p>
<p>Merida tried to remain near Farkas, but as more and more draugr poured out of their encasings, she noticed she was positioned with her back to one of the already emptied, standing sarcophagi, three draugr moving in quickly. Merida was using her flame magic to try and keep them at bay, but somehow had simply made this terrifying situation that much worse by having three angry, flaming draugr barrelling at her. She screamed, slashing wildly as they lunged forward, and was stunned when one went down without her really hitting it. She saw a flash of gold, and heard a high-pitched squeal.</p>
<p>“Stendarr, give me strength!”</p>
<p>Merida groaned as she focused on finishing off the last two. The Vigilant was busy running about the room, his battle cry sounding mildly hysterical as he slashed and stabbed blindly at anything that moved. Farkas saw the boy coming, and prudently stepped out of his way. Merida couldn’t help but notice the boy was strangely effective, if a little wild. Still, there were plenty of draugr to go around, and Merida couldn’t really spare him any mind.</p>
<p>The fight seemed to drag on, and the number of draugr felt unending. The bodies were strewn about the crypt floor, making for a slippery stage for the fighters to work across. Merida mistepped once, slipping and going down on her knee hard. Pain shot up her leg, bringing a cry to her lips. She grit her teeth and attempted to get back to her feet, but her knee wouldn’t support her weight, forcing her to stand on one leg. Farkas, who had managed to work his way back towards her, kept the draugr off her as she grabbed a healing potion and chugged it. She winced as she felt the bones in her knees wrench themselves back into place. After a moment, she hefted her sword, nodded to Farkas in thanks, and continued the fight.</p>
<p>Just as quickly as it had begun, the sudden silence as the last draugr went down felt eerie. Merida collapsed on the ground, breathing hard and covered in draugr blood, dust, and debris. Her mind and body were exhausted, and all she wanted to do was curl up in a warm bed and embrace unconsciousness. Looking over at the warrior seated next to her, she was pleased to see even Farkas was looking a little winded. However, the high-paced breathing coming from the largest pile of draugr was what held her immediate attention. Sprawled on his back, shaking so hard that Merida could see if from across the room, was the Vigilant who’d followed them.</p>
<p>“Well, he didn’t do so bad, did he?” Merida gave Farkas a tired grin. “Think we should recruit him?”</p>
<p>Farkas leveled her a stare that gave nothing away as the Vigilant shrieked again, one of the draugr having shifted near him. Merida shook her head, chuckling. As she looked around the room, she knew she should collect the gold off them, but the very thought of going over that many dead bodies just tired her more. She felt her head slowly drift down, her temple landing on a metal pauldron as her eyes were dragged closed. Strange, she thought, that Farkas didn’t say anything. Then she felt a cheek rest against the top of her head and heard a very light sigh, and found herself smiling again. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one tired.</p>
<p>Despite her adrenaline reaching into negative numbers, a draugr infested pit was hardly a place to sleep peacefully. After resting for only a few minutes, Farkas nudged her.</p>
<p>“I want my bed in Jorrvaskr.” Was all he grumbled, and it caused Merida to chuckle.</p>
<p>“You and me both, buddy.” Merida hissed as she stretched. “Help me gather some gold off the bodies?”</p>
<p>“Why not leave it?” Farkas asked.</p>
<p>Merida considered it for a moment, then sighed. “Y’know, a week ago I wouldn’t have touched a dead body, especially when I’m this tired. But, it was pointed out to me rather alarmingly how much you can make by digging for gold, and I’m saving up to buy Breezehome. If I’m really lucky, this trip, coupled with all these silver swords to sell, might just be enough.”</p>
<p>Farkas considered it, then nodded once. Merida smiled at him, feeling a warm flutter in her heart as she watched the big man rise to his feet and bumble over to the first draugr corpse, rifling through it. Grunting with the effort, Merida hauled herself to her feet and began to search as well. About the only comforting thought she had was that at least her hands and arms were already covered in draugr blood, making the act of touching their disgusting bodies a little easier.</p>
<p>A mild whimpering caught Merida’s attention and she looked over at the Vigilant. Surrounded by multiple bodies of fallen draugr, the Vigilant was staring wide eyed at the ceiling as he lay on his back. Merida was confused as to why he’d chosen to lay amongst so many dead things when she got close enough and one of the draugr shifted. The Vigilant screamed in terror until it stopped moving again. Merida, taking great pity on the poor, terrified Nord, slowly and carefully began to pull the draugr bodies away from him. As the last one left his immediate circle, he shakily got to his feet, his eyes still darting everywhere.</p>
<p>“S-S-Stendarr p-preserve me.” He squeaked. Merida chuckled.</p>
<p>“Well, someone certainly did.” She remarked casually, crossing her arms. “While we appreciate the assist, I remember telling you to get lost. There’s no daedra here. Why are you still following me? And if you say it’s because you’re ‘following orders’,” Merida pointed a threatening finger into the man’s chest, “I’m tossing you into the nearest sarcophagus and leaving you there.”</p>
<p>Judging by the heavy swallow she saw in the man’s throat, her threat had a strong effect on him. He nodded enthusiastically, then licked his dry lips. “M-my name’s Bjorn, acolyte of Stendarr. Carcette told me, for my trial, I was to follow and observe you and,” He paused, glancing at Farkas, who was still rifling through bodies on the far side of the room, and prudently lowered his voice. “And Sanguine.”</p>
<p>“He goes by Sam in public.” Merida supplied.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you’re protecting him.” Bjorn frowned, looking righteous as he stood up straight with his brow furrowed. “He’s a Daedric Prince! One of those creatures that preys on us!”</p>
<p>Merida didn’t say anything, simply shaking her head. Before she could respond, the large iron door leading into the room boomed open. The Vigilant screamed at the sound, jumping into Merida’s stunned arms. Merida, after she had divested herself of the Vigilant, found a delighted smile spreading across her lips, as a tall Breton swaggered into the room, his own pack bulging.</p>
<p>“Took me long enough to catch up with you.” Sanguine drawled, glancing once at the Vigilant in contempt before cocking a sharp-toothed grin at Merida. “You’re getting sloppy. You left a <i>lot</i> of good loot laying around.”</p>
<p>Merida laughed, her aching muscles finally relaxing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Details and Disillusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst, massages, soap, and flower crowns.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any chapter that doesn't contain warnings always makes me nervous about having missed something... I mean, it IS Sanguine after all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanguine yawned widely as Merida haggled with Whiterun’s smith over the sale of the many, <i>many</i> swords and armor pieces the two of them had looted. Though Sanguine hadn’t taken part in any of the fighting, they had all been awake all night and it was well into the morning already. Merida had muttered something about potentially just staying awake and crashing early that night, but both Farkas and Sanguine had shut that down.</p>
<p>    The Daedric Prince glanced over at the hulking man who was watching Merida just a little too closely, and felt a twinge of jealousy. After all, he had seen her first; who was this mass of muscle compared to him? Then he saw the way the equally exhausted Vigilant was glaring at him, and averted his eyes. They were all too tired to start fights right then.</p>
<p>    As they walked towards Jorrvaskr, the siren call of the beds within inviting them onward, a voice called out for the Dragonborn. Merida looked like she was about to keep walking when it suddenly dawned on her that she was, in fact, the Dragonborn, and should probably answer. Sanguine was startled to see a Courier running up to her, all pleasant smiles and twinkling eyes. He growled low in his throat.</p>
<p>    “I’ve been looking for you.” The Courier smiled down at Merida. “Got something I’m supposed to deliver - your hands only.”</p>
<p>    “Oh, uh, thank you.” Merida seemed startled. Sanguine snorted. He couldn’t wait to tell her the truth about Couriers later.</p>
<p>    “Let’s see here.” The Courier reached into his satchel. “Ah, a letter from the Jarl! Moving up in the world, eh? Looks like that’s it. Got to go.”</p>
<p>    He handed over a sealed letter, then turned and ran off before Merida could say anything. As she examined the letter, Sanguine watched the Courier run off until nobody else was watching, then the Courier vanished in a purple swirl. Daedric teleportation. Sanguine huffed, shaking his head. Yup, he couldn’t wait to tell Merida.</p>
<p>    Merida was busy making interested sounds. “It’s from the Jarl of Falkreath. Apparently he’s inviting me to come meet him.”</p>
<p>    “You’ll probably get a lot of invites.” Sanguine drawled, crossing his arms. “Dragonborn have always been a big deal, even during times when there was more than one. Since there hasn’t been one in centuries, you can expect every Jarl and high-ranking official to want you to stop by and say hello; potentially do a few tasks for them. It’s a way for small men to feel more powerful, believing they have a Dragonborn at their beck and call. Take my advice: Wad that letter up and toss it.”</p>
<p>    “Being friends with <i>Jarls</i> is never a bad thing.” Bjorn interjected hotly. The emphasis on ‘Jarl’ wasn’t missed by Sanguine, and he glared at the boy out of the corner of his eye. Odd, though, that the Vigilant hadn’t publicly outed him. That was their usual treatment when they came across Daedra. Sanguine imagined it had a lot to do with whatever plans Carcette had for him.</p>
<p>    “However, being used by men in positions of power who think your very existence is proof that the Gods support them <i>is</i> a bad thing.” Sanguine retorted. “Stay out of politics; it’s nothing but a headache.”</p>
<p>    “I’ll consider it, though I can see your point, Sam.” Merida conceded. “I may need the Jarl’s help to take care of the dragons, so it may not hurt to stay on their good side. At the very least, I can listen to whatever proposal he has.” Merida stuffed the letter away into her rucksack, then let out a tired sigh. “Okay, I think that’s all the selling I have strength for, so let’s head home and report in.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine stretched and yawned, enjoying the pull against his muscles, when he saw Farkas eyeing him. “What?”</p>
<p>    “You finished your mission?” Farkas growled the question. Sanguine shrugged his shoulders and smiled.</p>
<p>    “I did. Beat up the elf without any issues. It was over quick, so I reported back to your brother, who, by the way, is a complete ass.” Sanguine noted that Farkas neither confirmed nor denied his statement. "After that, I high-tailed it over to see if I could catch up. I figured as long as I didn’t interfere, I could keep an eye on things. Turns out I missed all the action by a landslide. How many draugr were in that last room, anyways?”</p>
<p>    “A lot.” Merida grumbled. “But, Bjorn here helped out a bit.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine grunted, but didn’t comment. Instead, he focused on lifting his lead-like legs up the stairs to Jorrvaskr. Before they could open the doors, Farkas indicated they should follow him around the building towards the back. As they rounded the corner, they could see the members of the circle gathered in the training yard, waiting for them. Sanguine halted, grabbing Bjorn by his collar when he tried to walk past. Instead, the two men waited as Farkas escorted Merida to the circle.</p>
<p>    Despite his misgivings about the Companions, Sanguine couldn’t help but beam with pride as Merida stood tall and unafraid as the circle inducted her into the ranks of the Companions. His little Nord had gone from frightened laborer to Mercenary so quickly and skillfully. </p>
<p>After the little ceremony was over, he watched as Merida approached Kodlak. The two of them seemed to be deep in a serious discussion about something, and Sanguine began to step forward to hear better when Bjorn deliberately stepped into his path, shaking his head disapprovingly. </p>
<p>Sanguine pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes against the Vigilant-shaped headache before him. “Why do you exist?” Sanguine growled. Bjorn crossed his arms, jutting out his jaw insultingly.</p>
<p>“To keep Daedra like yourself from destroying the lives of innocent people.” He answered, far too seriously. </p>
<p>Sanguine sighed heavily, reminding himself that this upstart's public and very painful murder would gain him nothing but trouble. Thankfully, the sight of Merida wobbling tiredly towards them distracted his violent attention. More than anything, he wanted to comfort her. The urge was so strong that it caught the Daedric Prince by surprise.</p>
<p>“I think we’ve earned a nap.” Merida yawned mightily. Bjorn turned towards her, stepping slightly out of Sanguine’s way.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure you’re sleep is unbothered by this thing.” Bjorn declared. </p>
<p>“And how are you going to do that?” Merida gave him a curious side-eye. “Sanguine and I are Companions. You’re not. You’re not allowed into the barracks.”</p>
<p>Of all the pleasures Sanguine had experienced in his thousands of years of existence, watching the dawning realization on the Vigilant’s face was up there. Top fifty moments, at the very least. Sanguine fought hard not to burst out laughing, choking down the snicker that threatened to escape. Merida had earned herself a comforting shoulder rub for her efforts.</p>
<p>Leaving Bjorn to stammer and argue to their uncaring backs, Sanguine and Merida made their way into the comforting walls of Jorrvaskr. The barracks were blessedly empty at the moment, and the murmur of voices in the hall above created a lulling white noise. Merida yawned heavily as she slumped into her bed. She looked at Sanguine with a tired smile.</p>
<p>“Joining me, or taking your own bed?” She asked. It wasn’t quite an invite, but Sanguine smiled. They were definitely making progress.</p>
<p>“I may get into my own bed later, but I thought I’d offer my services as both a bed warmer and an amateur masseuse.” Sanguine grinned wider as her eyes lit up. “I saw how heavy your rucksack was; your shoulders are probably a wreck right now.”</p>
<p>"I will never say no to a shoulder rub.” Merida grinned, moving to sit in front of the bed so Sanguine could sit comfortably behind her. She undid the ties on her leather armor, pulling the upper part away so he could have access directly to the skin of her neck and back, though he noticed the way she still held the armor in front of her. Her modesty caused him to quietly chuckle. As his thumbs pressed on either side of her spine, just at the base of her neck, he heard her moan quietly, her head falling forward as she instinctively pressed her back towards him.</p>
<p>Sanguine fought valiantly against his instincts that demanded he throw her onto the bed and ravage her.</p>
<p>Slowly, as his expert fingers found the sources of her muscle tension and worked them loose, Sanguine realized that Merida was practically asleep already. Her breathing had evened out, and the only signs of her still being conscious were the occasional moans and other pleased sounds. As her skin reddened from his attention, Sanguine found his fingers lingering as they brushed her neck and spine. Goosebumps bubbled across her skin, and he found his restraint wavering. Already, his leather pants were feeling incredibly tight, and he was beginning to question whether he’d be able to sleep anywhere in her immediate vicinity without being ungentlemanly. </p>
<p>While Sanguine enjoyed such behavior usually, he knew Merida would oppose it, and he didn’t have the energy to try and convince her otherwise. He was already feeling the weight of his own eyelids.</p>
<p>With a mighty yawn, he reluctantly removed his hands from her very desirable person. Merida seemed to snap awake, shaking her head to clear it. As she rolled her shoulders, feeling the looseness of her muscles, he heard a contented sigh leave her.</p>
<p>“That was amazing.” She breathed, and Sanguine swallowed hard, trying to keep his eager hands from shaking. “I think I might sleep until next week.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds good.” Sanguine forced himself to sound normal and relaxed. Right at that moment, despite his exhaustion, he really wasn’t thinking about sleep. To his continued chagrin, Merida put her armor back on and joined him on the bed. The way she maneuvered around him in order to lay down brought so many ideas to his now very alert mind. Worse, he watched as she moved herself to the far side of the bed, a silent but clear invite to curl up next to her. </p>
<p>Sanguine cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I...I think I’ll take a walk to work out some kinks. You go ahead and take up as much space as you need; I’ll probably drop in a different bed so I don’t disturb you.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” The disappointment in her voice was like a knife to the groin for Sanguine, who very much wanted to indulge himself. After all, she was tired enough; probably wouldn’t put up a fight…</p>
<p>Sanguine resolutely got to his feet and walked away, hunching slightly to cover his very painful erection. Now he just needed to find a quiet place to take care of himself.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>The disappointed sigh that followed the clink of gold coins coming together brought Sanguine’s attention away from his tankard. He and Merida had joined the other Companions upstairs for dinner, having slept most of the day and then done a little more buying and selling. Now, Merida sat beside him, counting her share of the gold from their venture, her lips drawn in a thin line.</p>
<p>“Still not enough, is it?” Sanguine put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Merida leaned against his shoulder, looking so disappointed as she shoved her mound of gold back into her bulging coin purse. Sanguine had seen the looks of envy as Merida had counted her loot, and had made sure to stare down anyone eyeing it with greed.</p>
<p>“No. I’m so close, but so far away. Less than four hundred gold left to go.” Merida sighed heavily. “I had hoped all those silver swords would push me over the amount I needed, but I guess not.”</p>
<p>Farkas passed behind them, and Merida scooted closer to Sanguine, and he could feel her muscles tense. She’d told him about Farkas turning into a werewolf in front of her, and it was clear she was still somewhat worried, eyeing the Circle Companions with suspicion. He gave her a reassuring squeeze with his arm still wrapped around her, ignoring the disapproving looks Vilkas sent his way. The man had been furious to hear that Sanguine had followed after Merida, but since they’d only technically told him to not interfere and focus on his own mission, and he had done that to the letter, they couldn’t punish him for having tailed her. </p>
<p>The Daedric Prince was also aware that relationships within the Companions were frowned upon, even if they weren’t really forbidden. Let them believe as they wished, Sanguine thought. After all, he was above such petty squabbles. If he chose to show favor towards someone, that was his business. And despite his rather unorthodox relationship with the Nord, he recognized his advantage of having the last living Dragonborn close to his person at all times. If nothing else, he could lay claim to her soul long before any of his fellow Princes even got close to her.</p>
<p>    “Hey, that’s not bad!” Sanguine smiled at her fondly, pleased to see her return some of it. “One more good dungeon crawl, and that house is as good as yours.”</p>
<p>    Though Merida turned away, her smile stayed in place. Sanguine definitely felt he was making progress with her. She was far more receptive to his advances now; just a little more, and she’d finally belong to him. The idea of watching her cut loose inside one of the many parties held in his realm pleased him greatly. Of course, he had to get <i>back</i> to his realm first.</p>
<p>    As Merida sighed and leaned back into him, he grinned down at her again. The least he could do while stuck on Nirn was enjoy himself.</p>
<p>    Aela sat herself on the other side of Merida, and once again, the girl tensed as one of the circle got close to her. Aela, however, pretended not to notice.</p>
<p>    “That’s quite the pile of gold you were counting.” The Huntress commented lightly, though with an edge of envy. “Saving up for something special?”</p>
<p>    “Yeah.” Merida sat up straighter. Sanguine’s arm felt cold without her pressed into it, though he didn’t object. “I’ve wanted a house in the city since I was a little girl.”</p>
<p>    “That would certainly afford you some greater privacy.” The look Aela gave the two of them brought a rosy blush to Merida’s face, causing Sanguine to look away and hide his grin.</p>
<p>    “Uh… We’re not…” Merida fumbled with the words. Sanguine bit his lower lip to keep from laughing. “I mean, I’ve still got a ways to go.”</p>
<p>    “Well, if you need more work, just talk to myself, Skjor, Vilkas, or Farkas.” Aela grabbed some of the meat off her plate, taking a healthy bite out of it as Merida squirmed. Apparently, Aela wasn’t aware that Merida knew their secret and it made the Nord uncomfortable. “We’ve always got plenty of jobs that need doing, and they pay fairly well.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine took a healthy swig of his tankard before moving to eat some of the grilled venison he’d grabbed earlier. At least the Companions ate well. Merida had barely touched the cheese and bread on her plate. Personally, Sanguine felt the girl could stand to eat a bit more; she had definitely lost weight in the short time he’d known her, and she skipped enough meals while they crawled through the various bandit encampments and dungeons. Silently, he cut off a portion of his meat and dropped it on her plate, elbowing her and motioning her to eat. To his chagrin, she grabbed the bread and took a small bite out of it, then put it back.</p>
<p>    “So…” Merida was clearly groping for a subject to talk about with Aela. “Why did you join the Companions?”</p>
<p>    “My mother was a Companion.” Aela answered, a prideful smile on her lips. “And her mother. And all the women in my family, back to Hrotti Blackblade. I stayed with my father in the woods until I was old enough for my Trial. We hunted everything there was to hunt. Good training.” Aela paused long enough to take a long drink from her tankard. Sanguine side-eyed the woman, noting her very pleasing figure. “Ma didn’t live long enough to see me join, but I fight to honor her and all my Shield-Sisters through time.”</p>
<p>    “So, what do you think it means to be a Companion?” Merida asked. Sanguine cringed at the question.</p>
<p>    Aela snorted with derision. “It means resting on your haunches in Whiterun more than I’d care to, for one.” Then she smiled, showing her teeth in a feral grin. “But when it’s time to draw blood, there’s no one in Skyrim I’d rather have at my back. It means waking up every day knowing that you could die, and having to earn your life by clawing for every breath.”</p>
<p>    Her statements were doing little to calm Sanguine’s Nord, and he could feel her slowly edging towards him for protection as Aela continued talking.</p>
<p>    “I don’t know how those cozy lords manage to drag themselves out of bed every day.” Aela scoffed. “Why bother if you’re not living?”</p>
<p>    Merida nodded enthusiastically when Aela looked her way, and Sanguine was quick to turn his bark of laughter into a cough. The conversation seemed to die afterwards, and Sanguine noted that Merida remained close to his person. Not that he objected.</p>
<p>    As night descended on Skyrim, Merida remained quiet as Sanguine sought his own bed. The others had made passing remarks about him crawling under Merida’s sheets that first night, and so Sanguine had resolved to sleep alone if only to avoid their irritating voices. He could see his Nord as she crawled into bed on the far side of the room, and even from that distance, he could see how upset and uncomfortable she looked. Her eyes flickered over towards him, and he gave her a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>    It wasn’t a surprise when, sometime in the middle of the night, he partially awoke as Merida crawled into bed with him, worming her way into the space between him and the wall. Judging by the way she sighed heavily and fell asleep quickly, he guessed she must have had a restless sleep without him. Smiling at this new development, Sanguine quickly fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.</p>
<p>    Having slept through most of the day yesterday, both Sanguine and Merida woke before dawn. Sanguine was grateful the other members of the Companions were still deep asleep, so nobody saw Merida leave his bed. His side felt warm, and once the feeling had returned to his right arm, it longed to be wrapped around Merida’s form again. However, Merida cruelly ignored his hands that longed to roam over her, walking from the barracks and out of Jorrvaskr as quickly as her long, shapely legs could carry her.</p>
<p>    The sun was just beginning to peak past the mountains as Sanguine followed Merida through the quiet streets of Whiterun. She seemed to have a goal in mind, bypassing the closed shops without a glance. It seemed she would wander right out the front gates of the city without pausing when she came upon the quiet, dark house that had been her drive all this time.</p>
<p>Her footsteps slowed, coming to a stop in front of its locked door. She stared at it, but it was no longer the fond gaze of longing he had seen before. Overnight, it would seem, her vision had changed. There was a furrow in her brow, as though she was seeing the cracks in the wood and mold in the crevices for the first time. Without a word, she turned away from what Sanguine had thought was her dream, as though it had become a nightmare.</p>
<p>    It wasn’t until they had left Whiterun entirely, with Merida turning onto the road that led past the Meadery that Sanguine finally spoke up. “So, are we running towards a job, or away from one?” He asked lightly. Merida paused for a moment to pick a few pieces of lavender, distractedly weaving the strands together as she continued to walk.</p>
<p>    “I… I don’t know.” She said absently, her focus on the flowers in her hands.</p>
<p>    “Okay.” Sanguine licked his lips. While normally he considered himself proficient at talking to women -- an expert, really -- his go-to subjects were not the sort that Merida would appreciate at the moment. Glancing around, he noticed something else. “On the bright side, we’ve lost the Stendarr kid.”</p>
<p>    “He was probably asleep at the Bannered Mare.” Merida mumbled, still weaving the flowers together. It was starting to look vaguely like a crown.</p>
<p>    Sanguine sighed heavily. “Can we please talk? You’ve clearly got a lot-”</p>
<p>    “Soap.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine almost stumbled as he walked. Was that a safe-word? As the sky bled from the early morning golds and reds and into the brilliant blue of a beautiful day, Sanguine waited patiently for Merida to explain what soap had to do with anything right then and there. As the silence stretched on, filled only by the sound of their footfalls and the song of morning birds, he could feel his irritation grow.</p>
<p>    Finally, as they began their climb along the road that would lead them past Riverwood, Merida let out a heavy sigh, filled with regret. “I wanted to be a soap maker.”</p>
<p>    “Wait, really?” That admission surprised him. “Soap-making is such hot, smelly work. Why would you ever want to do something as labor intensive as that?”</p>
<p>    Merida shrugged, her eyes still glued to the large ring of lavender she wove. “I used to make it when I was little and sell it for a few coins. I used to throw all sorts of herbs into the mix to make it smell nicer. Lavender was my favorite, and probably the most popular. It was my hope people would bathe more and smell nicer. Silly, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>    <i>Yes, incredibly</i>, was what Sanguine thought, but something about Merida’s mood halted his sarcasm. “It’s… a bit naive, but not really silly. If you could find a way to make bathing in the frigid north more pleasant, it might even be a profitable venture.”</p>
<p>    “That’s what it all boils down to, isn’t it?” Merida sighed again. Sanguine clenched and unclenched his hands, not knowing what to do. “It’s always about profit and what others can do for you.”</p>
<p>    “I’m not sure what you want me to say, Merida.” Sanguine groused, feeling defeated. “Greed and selfishness are kinda my thing.”</p>
<p>    While she chuckled at his remark, there was little humor in it. “You don’t have to say anything. I’m just feeling out of sorts today.”</p>
<p>    “This is about more than what happened with the Companions, isn’t it?” With the silence that followed his question, Sanguine knew he’d hit the mark. However, he didn’t feel the need to pry further, respecting her pensive mood and allowing her to lead the way. After all, it wasn’t as though he hadn’t been dealing with his own issues lately.</p>
<p>    As they walked through Riverwood, people stopped to greet Merida, and by extension, Sanguine, as well. It was an odd sensation, seeing so many smiling faces. Sanguine knew some of them were genuine, while others looked at Merida, or rather the Dragonborn, with open admiration. Others were mildly possessive, likely wondering what she could do for them. Neither Sanguine nor Merida felt inclined to linger in the small town.</p>
<p>    Merida finished her little lavender crown and stared at it for a few minutes. When it looked like she was just going to toss it, Sanguine took it from her hands and put it on his head. It wasn’t a tetrad of horns, but it was mildly comforting to feel something up there rather than just his hair.</p>
<p> Merida smiled a little, then went back to her quiet contemplation. Sanguine watched as she summoned a little green glow to her left hand, transmuting more of her iron ore into silver and then gold as they walked. Sanguine distracted his thoughts by picking flowers, stuffing them into his rucksack for later.</p>
<p>    The Guardian stones stood silently against the morning sky, and Sanguine couldn’t help but grin as the Thief stone lit up in Merida's presence as they passed. When they’d first visited it with Ralof - had it really only been eight days ago? - Merida had chosen the Warrior stone. Ralof had praised her for her honorable choice. Then, as he turned his back, Merida had snuck over to the Thief stone, selected it, then ran after Ralof before he could see what she’d done. It had taken all of Sanguine’s willpower not to laugh. Now, he chuckled lightly at the memory, thinking how appropriate it was for someone with the mind and will of a thief to go to such lengths to keep anyone from knowing it.</p>
<p>    They hadn’t walked much further when someone ran at them, frantically shoving a steel greatsword into Sanguine’s hands.</p>
<p>    “Take this and hold onto it!” The breathless man ordered. “I’ll be back for it later. I’ll pay you good. Don’t lose it.”</p>
<p>    Before either of them could open their mouths in protest, the man ran off, looking panicked and winded. Sanguine admired the sword, then shrugged.</p>
<p>    “Personally, I like the silver greatsword I’ve got right now.” He drawled, swinging the new sword around and watching the lightning enchantment sparkling across it’s blade. “Still, not a bad enchantment. Bet we could sell it for a lot.”</p>
<p>    “We can’t even go for a walk without trouble finding us.” Merida huffed, though her tone sounded more amused than it had earlier. Sanguine took that as an improvement, and grinned over at her.</p>
<p>    “We’ll sell this next time we’re in town. Consider it a donation to getting you your house.” Sanguine deliberately brought up Breezehome, knowing what her reaction would be. Sure enough, Merida frowned, looking reluctant.</p>
<p>    “Maybe Breezehome isn’t such a good idea…” She muttered. Without pausing, Sanguine made a dismissive sound, gaining her full, surprised attention.</p>
<p>    “Of course it’s not, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t still go for it.” Sanguine grinned at her confused expression. “Look, I get it. Some things have happened lately to make you question whether living in Whiterun is a good idea. But I got bad news for you, sister--” He gave her a pointed look. “--all cities are exactly the same. Filled to the brim with petty, little people who either look at you like refuse or someone who can do them favors. It never changes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re certainly not the Daedric Prince of Marketing.” </p>
<p>“Will you let me finish?” Sanguine glared playfully.</p>
<p>“Apologies, my liege.” Merida made a grand show of bowing dramatically.</p>
<p>Sanguine huffed a laugh, and continued. “Despite all that, though, you still need a place to rest your head. Now, you could stay with the Companions, but I think we both know they made you wildly uncomfortable. All that ‘death or glory’ talk would put any sane person off. You could move to another city, but that’ll be just as expensive, if not more so, and you’ll still have to go through whatever local bullshit is going on. At least with Whiterun, you're already familiar with their bullshit, and you’re learning how to avoid it.”</p>
<p>    Merida paused to consider, blinking a few times as though she could divest herself of her befuddlement. “I guess I never thought of it that way.” She looked at Sanguine out of the corner of her eye, but he saw how her shoulders relaxed a little. “I’m surprised you’re not trying to convince me to get a remote cabin. A bit more private, so you can just be yourself.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine chuckled, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Oh, a cabin in the middle of nowhere can be fun too. You don’t have to hold back your, shall we say, ‘vocal encouragements’ when caught up in the moment?” Sanguine relished the disgusted shake of her head, though he didn’t miss the little smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. When she looked back at him, he just shrugged. “What? You never think of these things until you’re walking past neighbors who’re judging you. But I’ve always been partial to city life. Far more interesting things happen in cities, and there’s so many opportunities.”</p>
<p>    “More people to buy you drinks and warm your bed?” Merida teased.</p>
<p>    “I am who I am, and I will never apologize for it.” Sanguine would have said more, but an angry looking hunter with a wood axe in his hands ran towards them, his eyes filled with murderous intent.</p>
<p>    “Did you see someone run past just now?” The Hunter was glancing around, snarling. Without changing expression, Sanguine held out the greatsword, still in his hands.</p>
<p>    “Yours, I take it?”</p>
<p>    “Yes!” The Hunter looked shocked, taking the sword from him. “How’d you get this? Never mind, here.” He reached to his side and deposited something into Sanguine’s hands. “It’s not much, but it's something.”</p>
<p>    “No problem.” Sanguine shrugged. The Hunter hefted his sword, eyes coming alight.</p>
<p>    “I’m going to track down that thief and <i>murder</i> him!”</p>
<p>    “Have fun!” Sanguine called after the retreating man, then looked in his hand. With a chuckle, he held out the single gold coin to her. “A mighty donation indeed!”</p>
<p>    Merida laughed heartily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Melodies and Murderers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Credit: Fields of Athenry<br/>Author: Pete St. John</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Child death, violent death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road they now followed was empty, save for a small band of bandits that had camped near the turnoff. Merida had thought they were hunters and went to chat, only for them to draw weapons on her. As luck had it, Sanguine had already drawn his weapon and got between them and her person, allowing her to draw her own sword and call up some fire magic. </p><p>The fight had done little to help her mood. Despite Sanguine’s pep-talk earlier, Merida was still feeling like a little black cloud was floating around her head. It felt inappropriate, considering the gorgeous weather that day; bright, late summer blue skies with puffy white clouds dotting across its expanse. The sort of day given over to outdoor activities like laundry, family visits, or bathing -- oh how badly Merida wanted a good, solid bath right then! Unfortunately, her latest activities had kept her from pursuing her little hobby of making her own wonderfully fragrant soaps. Even if she could immerse herself, she had nothing on hand with which to scour herself but rough towels and plain soap. She’d had a few bars on her when everything had happened. She’d lost it all at Darkwater Crossing…</p><p>Merida stiffened at the thought, her feet carrying her forward of their own volition. So much had happened lately, and it all seemed to start there. That ambush, in it’s own way, had completely destroyed her life. She could have been halfway through Cyrodiil by now, living in the warmth and sun.</p><p>    As she walked up the road, she could see large gates at the top of the hill, left wide open as though an invitation. Her heart sunk as she plodded towards them. Behind her, she heard Sanguine make a disapproving noise, but she was thankful he said nothing. Her mind felt heavy and numb as she approached those wooden gates. The walls surrounding the town were still whole and strong, with only the occasional scorch or claw mark to show for what had occurred there.</p><p>    From the outside, Helgen looked exactly the same.</p><p>    She remembered feeling the wagon beneath her, moving slow and seemingly hitting every bump in the road. One of those bumps awakened her. The world had gone from soft darkness to gray to the horrifying colors of reality. The smell of horses and blood and forests assailed her. Her eyes fell on the person seated across from her, looking so dejected and tired. He’d looked at her, his eyes filled with sympathy.</p><p>
  <i>“Hey you. You’re finally awake.”</i>
</p><p>    She now stood at the gates, and saw the heads and corpses of various peoples that were decaying on their impaled spikes. Her feet carried her forward, and she saw the wooden buildings; homes and shops that had been lined with people watching the procession, now laying in crumpled piles of charred wood. Somewhere, seemingly so far away, she seemed to hear someone shout a warning, even as two bandits rushed at her with their weapons drawn. Like a doll being pulled by the strings that controlled her, Merida found her sword being drawn without thought. Memory assailed her even as she woodenly responded to the attack.</p><p>    <i>“...walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.”</i></p><p>    Both of the bandits fell, fire coursing over their corpses. Merida’s hand burned.</p><p>    <i>”I don’t know where we’re going, but Sovngarde awaits.”</i></p><p>    “Snap out of it!”</p><p>    Merida felt a few sharp blows across her face, and her eyes focused. Standing in front of her was a Breton, his face twisted into an expression of worry, anger, and sympathy. His dark hair hung to his shoulders, curling ever so slightly on their ends. His pretty brown eyes had a ring of red just around the iris, and his fangs were sharp and bright white. The hands that now rested on her shoulders were shaking, and she could smell the scent of roses and brandy on his breath.</p><p>    <i>”A Nord’s last thoughts should be of home.”</i></p><p>    “Don’t you dare -- focus on me, dammit!” The Breton shook her again. Merida could feel a hot tear roll down her cheek.</p><p>    “Sanguine?”</p><p>    The Daedric Prince breathed a sigh of relief, pulling her in for a fierce hug. Merida couldn’t help but notice that his arms locked around her gave her more comfort than anything else she’d ever experienced.</p><p>    “Don’t scare me like that, kid.” Sanguine chided her, not letting her go. “C’mon, we don’t need to be here. You don’t need to relive this.”</p><p>    “I think I do.”</p><p>    Sanguine’s arms gripped tighter, almost crushing the breath out her, and Merida felt so warm and safe. Strange, she thought, that a Daedra was capable of caring that much or invoking that type of emotional response in a person. Or maybe he’d just been walking around in human form for so long that he was starting to respond like one. Either way, Merida was grateful when he released her with a tired sigh.</p><p>    “Let me clear the bandits out first, okay?”</p><p>* * *</p><p>    The cobbled stone road winding through Helgen was still in surprisingly good condition. The stones were so scarred and worn from years of travel that any claw marks blended with the other signs of wear over the years. The rain had washed away the worst of the scorching, leaving only the wooden walls and broken homes as evidence to the horrific fires that had fallen from the skies and from the mouth of an ancient evil. Here and there, amidst those charred ruins were the grotesquely twisted remains that had once been the townspeople.</p><p>    The numerous bits of fallen debris and destruction obscured the normal paths, forcing Merida to take a route unlike the one she’d followed upon arriving in the town. Instead, she made her way through the ruined remains of a house, the occupants laying in heaps or burned to husks, sitting warped and silently screaming at nothing. Some of those husks were far, far too small, and Merida averted her watery eyes from them.</p><p>    On the other side of the house was an open crescent shape, with towers standing opposite the widest part. Inside the tower closest to the outside wall, Merida felt her heart clench, as tears streamed down her eyes.</p><p>    <i>”Legends don’t burn down villages.”</i></p><p>    Merida mounted the stairs, hearing the sounds of fireballs striking the ground and tower alike, setting aflame to everything they touched. As she stood before the gaping hole in the wall, she could feel the dragon flames that had seared a stormcloak soldier to ash in mere seconds. Though the sky overhead was blue and bright, Merida could only see the angry red sky with the black dragon soaring through it.</p><p>    Across the way, she could see the inn. Without thinking, she took a running jump, landing lightly. Despite the fires that had raged through it, the building was in remarkable condition. On the ground and across a few tables, she found bottles of mead with juniper berries on the label.</p><p>
  <i>“ ...Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in.”</i>
</p><p>    Merida stuffed the bottles into her pack and kept walking.</p><p>    Instead of heading towards the path that had led her to see Alduin on the ground, breathing flames at a little boy, Merida changed direction. Walking past Sanguine, she absently handed him one of the bottles of Juniper Mead. Outside, the ground had been scorched completely clear, save for one crumpled body, laying next to a block. Merida walked forward, her mind burning as she stared through her tears at that block. </p><p>Why? Why out of everything in this damned place had that survived?</p><p>Merida was only mildly aware of Sanguine’s hand on her arm, his voice telling her to please step away. She grit her teeth, and with a shriek of rage, unleashed fire from both her hands against the headsman’s block. She burned and burned and still it wouldn’t crumple, wouldn’t be reduced. It stood unchanging before her wrath, even as her magic sputtered and died and her raw throat tore and fell silent to her sobs.</p><p>
  <i>Next, the Nord in the rags!”</i>
</p><p>“Why?!” Merida screamed with what was left of her voice, cracked and hollow. “Why me?! Why would you do this to me?!”</p><p>Merida sank to the ground on her knees, sobbing hysterically while she screamed her demand for answers into the uncaring sky.</p><p>“I didn’t want this!” She sobbed, grabbing a random stone nearby and hurling it at the sky. “I didn’t want <i>any</i> of this! Why? ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU! WHY?!”</p><p>A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tight as she continued to scream, her body shaking with each breath. When finally her voice gave out and she tired of fighting for answers out of Gods who either didn’t hear her or didn’t care, she slumped against Sanguine’s chest and sobbed.</p><p>“By a lonely prison wall, I heard a young girl calling<br/>
‘My love, they have taken you away.<br/>
For you stole Trevelyan's corn,<br/>
So the young might see the morn.<br/>
Now a prison ship lies waiting in the bay.’"</p><p>Very slowly, reality began to return to Merida, as she first felt a breeze tussle her hair. She felt a strong hand rubbing circles across her back. But what grabbed her attention most was the rumbling in the chest her head rested against, as a voice unphased by the liquor he loved sang to her.</p><p>“Low lie the fields of Athenry,<br/>
Where once we watched the small free birds fly<br/>
Our love was on the wing<br/>
We had dreams and songs to sing<br/>
It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry.”</p><p>Merida gulped past the last of her shuddering cries, leaning into his chest and closing her eyes. She felt his arms tighten around her, holding her close.</p><p>“By a lonely prison wall, I heard a young man calling<br/>
‘Nothing matters, my love, when you're free<br/>
Against the famine and the crown,<br/>
I rebelled, they cut me down.<br/>
Now you must raise our child with dignity.’”</p><p>A sigh escaped her, as Merida sniffled and relaxed into Sanguine’s embrace.</p><p>“By a lonely harbor wall, she watched the last star fall<br/>
As the prison ship sailed out against the sky<br/>
Sure she'll wait and hope and pray for her love in Botany Bay<br/>
It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry.”</p><p>As the last note faded, Merida felt all her muscles release at once, and she all but collapsed completely, held together by those strong arms. At what point had the madness of her life led her to embrace a Daedric Prince so willingly? Then a pair of soft lips planted themselves on her head, and Merida felt herself chuckle despite herself.</p><p>“That’s better.” Sanguine purred at her. “Take my advice, my dear Dragonborn: don’t ever cry in public. You really don’t have the coloring for it.”</p><p>Merida barked an embarrassed laugh, covering her reddened and splotchy colored face with a dirty hand. “And here my opinion of you had actually gone up.” She coughed a few times, gently removing herself from his embrace and wiping her eyes. “Where did you learn to sing?”</p><p>Sanguine shrugged, grinning. “I basically live in taverns. I picked up an ear for it eons ago. Granted, most of those songs would have been wildly inappropriate…”</p><p>“Please.” Merida held up a hand to stop him, smiling despite herself. “Don’t ruin the moment.” Very slowly, she started to get to her feet, but Sanguine beat her to it, holding her steady as she wobbled. “Let’s just get out of here. I think I’ve seen enough of this place.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>A handful of captured bees, a random person who asked for a cure disease potion to stop himself from turning into a vampire, and a bunch of bandits in an elevated position on either side of the road later, and Sanguine could finally see the city of Falkreath laying below in the valley.<br/>
The light was slowly fading from the sky, evening descending as they walked past the guards and into the city proper. Immediately, the sense of dread and sorrow that hung over the town like a pallor caused Sanguine to shiver. He had never much cared for the place; far too morose for his tastes. Merida had been quiet since Helgen, weaving several more crowns that now graced Sanguine’s head. He was garnering some odd looks, but since Merida was currently weaving some red mountain flowers together into something resembling a necklace, nobody commented.</p><p>Overhead, the hazy sky turned even more gray, and the first few droplets of rain began to trickle down. Sanguine swallowed the sigh that threatened to escape him, privately furthering his distaste for this town. Instead, he touched Merida’s bare upper arm with a gentle stroke with the back of his fingers. Her eyes were still reddened from her bought of crying earlier, but otherwise seemed recovered.</p><p>“Where to, boss?” He asked quietly. Merida glanced around the town as though only just now noticing they’d arrived at their destination.</p><p>“I guess we should greet the Jarl and see what he wants.” She shrugged, sounding as though she didn’t care much anymore.</p><p>“You realize he’s just going to send you on a fool’s errand to prove your loyalty to him, right?” Sanguine groused. If Merida heard him, she gave no indication. He ground his teeth, but kept his peace, since he knew it was pointless to argue. He’d come to accept the fact that she was only vaguely aware of his opinions and probably, even when with a sound and level mind, wouldn’t have listened anyways.</p><p>The Jarl’s longhouse looked like any other that could be found in Skyrim, with wood walls and carved pillars holding up the high ceiling. Jarl Siddgeir lounged on his throne, looking bored and so very petulant. He eyed Merida and Sanguine as they approached with a sneer.</p><p>“Yes?” He asked in a snide, haughty tone. “What is it that you want?”</p><p>“I… got your letter. I’m Merida.” The Nord introduced herself. Sanguine did his best to look threatening behind her. Immediately, the Jarl smiled, looking far more interested.</p><p>“Ah, it’s you.” Sanguine very much wanted to choke that man for his possessive voice. “Yes, well, now we’ll see if the stories about you are true.”</p><p>    Sanguine growled low in his throat. He and the Jarl were definitely getting off on the wrong foot. Merida remained quiet as the Jarl drank wine from a fancy looking glass.</p><p>    “There’s a group of bandits in my Hold that I…” The Jarl paused, smiling salaciously. “May have had a few discreet dealings with. The cut they were giving me was good at first, but now it’s time to clean things up. Go and take care of it," he concluded with a dismissive wave of his goblet.</p><p>    If Sanguine had access to his powers, the Jarl would have been incinerated on the spot. Still, this order was being directed at Merida, and he held his peace, waiting for her to answer. To his surprise, she nodded once.</p><p>    “It will be done.” She replied. The Jarl leaned back, looking far too smug for his own good.</p><p>    “Good.” He settled back into his lounge, not even looking at them, as though they were no longer important. “Execute every last bandit. Spare no one.”</p><p>    <i>I’ll see you writhe in Oblivion</i>, Sanguine silently promised the insolent man as he and Merida left the Jarl’s longhouse. As they stepped out, however, he heard Merida huff.</p><p>    “I owe you a drink later.” She muttered. Sanguine couldn’t help grinning.</p><p>    “Why wait? There’s an inn right there.”</p><p>    “I don’t think I want to spend any more time in this wretched place.” Merida chuffed, then glanced at the weeping sky. “But I guess we don’t have much choice do we? It’ll be night soon, and it’s way too late to head back to Whiterun.”</p><p>    “That, and you still have to do the Jarl’s favor?” Sanguine asked, jabbing at her with an elbow. Merida growled.</p><p>    “Fuck him.” She startled Sanguine with her choice of language, and he was mildly proud of her in that moment. “He made some deals with some bandits? He can remove them himself. And with luck, they’ll remove him from that overstuffed chair of his and leave space for someone more polite and competent.”</p><p>    “Okay, after you buy my first drink, I’m buying the next round.” Sanguine chuckled darkly, walking towards the inn. “You’ve definitely come a long way, my dear.”</p><p>    “Did he have to be so insulting?” Merida made an indelicate sound, shaking her head in disgust. “Even the landowners I labored for didn’t speak to me in such a condescending way.”</p><p>    “Welcome to the world of local politics. Small men who have grasped a tiny amount of power feel the need to rub it into everyone’s face. They’re convinced their opinions are the only ones that really matter, and you’re wrong if you disagree.” Sanguine paused in his walking when he noticed Merida wasn’t following him anymore. Her face looked a little lost in unpleasant thought, and her eyes were shaded by an old hurt.</p><p>    “My...dad…” Merida cleared her throat uncomfortably, then started walking and speaking as though nothing had halted her. “My dad used to say opinions were like assholes: everyone has one, and they all stink.”</p><p>    Sanguine barked a laugh. “Words of wisdom.” He motioned towards the inn, and saw Merida look away. He waited patiently, though he longed to get out of the rain. Some of the flowers had come free and were slowly dripping down along his hair to plop wetly on his shoulders. He was fairly certain one of the guards had quietly laughed at him when he’d passed.</p><p>    “Do you mind if we walk around a bit?” Merida asked plaintively. “I’m still a little restless from before...”</p><p>    Sanguine nodded, feeling a well of sympathy for the girl. While he didn’t really understand what had happened to her earlier -- being a Daedra, his emotional range was fairly simple when compared to a human -- he knew it was important for her to get it out of her system so she could focus on the things she needed to do in the near future. With a determined expression, he plodded along behind her, letting her decide where she wanted to go.</p><p>    The town wasn’t overly large; certainly not enough to sustain the mounting ego of it’s Jarl. The only notable feature was the sizable graveyard that seemed to stretch from one end to the other. As they walked past, a funeral was currently underway, with a young couple crying over a freshly created grave. Sanguine noticed how small the grave looked, and quickly tried to turn Merida away. However, she had already heard the elderly elven priest and was walking forward, listening to his sermon.</p><p>    “It is through the ebb and flow of this cosmic tide that we find renewal and, in the end, peace.” The priest’s voice was wavering and breathy, as though the very act of speaking took all his energy. “May the spirit of Lavinia and all those who have left this world and its suffering know the beloved serenity of Aetherius, and may we one day rejoin them in eternity.”</p><p>    Sanguine was mildly surprised to hear Merida sniffle, and even more startled to see tears rolling down her face. Idly, he wondered who she’d lost recently, but didn’t get the chance as she walked forward towards the grieving couple.</p><p>    “I’m sorry for your loss.” Merida spoke in a quiet voice. The couple turned to look at her; the woman’s face was ravaged from crying, though the man looked more angry and vengeful.</p><p>    “Our daughter.” He answered Merida’s unspoken question. “Our little girl. She hadn’t seen her tenth winter.”</p><p>    “That’s terrible.” Merida bowed her head. Sanguine reached out and put a reassuring hand between her shoulder blades.</p><p>    “Judging by the look in your eyes, I’m guessing this was no disease or accident.” Sanguine might have been a bit blunt, but he wanted to get Merida away. She’d suffered enough emotionally that day.</p><p>    “Sinding.” The sorrowful father spat the name out like poison. “Came through as a laborer. Seemed like a decent man. He’s stewing in the pit while we figure out what to do with him, if you’ve the stomach to look at him.” He shook his head, his anger bleeding away to show his grief. “What could drive a man to do something like this?”</p><p>    “A person did this to a child?” Merida looked horrified.</p><p>    “No, not a person. A monster.” The father corrected her. “She was… he ripped her apart. Like a sabre cat tears a deer. We barely found enough of her to bury.” A broken sob escaped the man, and his wife wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. “I just don’t understand what kind of man does that.”</p><p>    Sanguine gave a small bow of his head towards the man and his wife, tugging at Merida’s arm. She didn’t argue as they left the parents to their grief. Sanguine had every intention of dragging Merida towards the inn for that drink she’d promised him, but Merida ignored his urging and made a determined line towards the guard barracks and the attached prison. With a heavy groan, Sanguine followed behind, gritting his teeth.</p><p>    “He’ll still be there in the morning, Merida.” Sanguine groused.</p><p>    “‘Ripped apart.’ Just like those Silver Hand.” Merida clenched her jaw. Sanguine ran frustrated hands through his hair, absently knocking off the flower crowns. They were falling apart in the rain anyways. </p><p>    “Merida…” Sanguine breathed her name with frustration. “No good will come from pursuing this.”</p><p>    “I need to know!” Merida yelled with heat. After looking around and waiting for the resident guards to walk away and stop staring at them, Merida turned to face Sanguine. “I need to see him with my own eyes. If he’s a werewolf like Farkas... If he has any soul left in him at all.”</p><p>    Sanguine hung his head, shaking it. “Fine… I learned a while ago that you never listen to me anyways. But if this goes south, you owe me <i>two</i> drinks.”</p><p>    Merida gave him a sad little smile, before entering the prison. Taking a narrow flight of stairs down into the depths of the building, they saw several empty, clean cells lining the walls. On the far side of the room was another cell unlike the others. ‘The pit’ as it was referred to; appropriate, Sanguine thought as he looked at the plain, solid stone room that had almost a foot of standing water at the bottom. A shirtless man stood shivering on the far side of the pit as Merida approached it. Sanguine did his best to stand behind her, looking menacing, but it seemed that neither Sinding or Merida were interested in paying attention to him.</p><p>    “Come to gawk at the monster?” Sinding asked in a quiet, resigned voice. Merida seemed content to remain silent for a moment.</p><p>    “You attacked a little girl.” She stated the fact without horror or revulsion, which impressed Sanguine. Sinding looked at some point by their feet for several moments, before looking Merida in the eye again.</p><p>    “Believe me, it wasn’t anything I ever intended to do. I just… lost control.” Sinding didn’t sound like a person pleading for innocence, but rather pleading for understanding. “I tried to tell them--.”</p><p>    Sanguine glared, but before Sinding had finished his sentence, Sanguine heard someone behind him clear their throat in an attention seeking way. Turning, he saw a guard approaching fast, and quickly moved to intercept him, while silently cursing the interruption. He hated leaving Merida alone with that murderer.</p><p>    “What are you two doing here?” A guard asked in a bored tone. Sanguine smiled his most winning smile, irked that he couldn’t hear the conversation between Merida and Sinding.</p><p>    “My wife over there thought she might know the murderer, and wanted to speak to him, but it turns out we’re probably mistaken.” Sanguine lied smoothly, though the way the guard looked at him made him very uncomfortable.</p><p>    “And why would your wife know a murderer?”</p><p>    “Well…” Sanguine groped for a reason. “We’re currently looking for her brother. He’s a trouble-maker--”</p><p>    “Does he go around ripping apart innocent children?” The guard crossed his arms, glaring fiercely. Sanguine was definitely sweating now.</p><p>    “Not usually, no--”</p><p>    “Is he a vicious monster who preys on the helpless?”</p><p>    “I would never have said that to his face, no--”</p><p>    “Does he leave two grieving parents to live their lives without their daughter?”</p><p>    Sanguine was feeling mildly threatened, and couldn’t help but give the guard credit. He definitely had intimidation down to an art. Before he could give a glib reply and receive more ire for his efforts, Merida shrieked. Without pause, Sanguine drew his sword, even as the guard did, rushing forward. </p><p>Merida was pale faced and staring in horror into the cage, and Sanguine could see the large form of a werewolf clambering up the wall and out of a small opening in the ceiling. The guard was horrified, and spun around, charging up the stairs two at a time and calling to the other guards about a breakout. Sanguine grabbed Merida by the wrist and ran, pulling her behind him.</p><p>    Thankfully, the guards had already run out the door to where the hole in the pit opened up to, so nobody witnessed Sanguine and Merida running out of town via the woods. It wasn’t until they were back on the road they had walked earlier that he paused to breath, swearing in Oblivion.</p><p>    “I guess I’m not getting that drink after all.” He groused. “Why do you have to always meddle?”</p><p>    Sanguine would have yelled more, but he noticed Merida was still ashen faced and looking at her hand in horror. Taking the trembling hand in his own, he held it up to the moonlight and saw the silver ring encircling her finger, the relief of a wolf’s head plainly visible.</p><p>    “Oh no…” Sanguine muttered. He recognized the ring, and silently cursed his inattention. Judging by how hard Merida was shaking, he figured she had some vague idea of what it meant as well. “Hey, Merida!” Sanguine spoke loudly, drawing her frightened, startling blue eyes to him. “What happened?”</p><p>    “I...I was just asking him…” Merida stuttered, then her whole body shivered. Sanguine found his eyes flickering up towards the rising moons in apprehension. “H-he was -- is a werewolf. He said he stole this ring from Hircine and asked if I could return it for him. The moment I touched it, it slithered off his hand and wrapped around mine.”</p><p>    Sanguine growled, grinding his teeth together. Of course she had just offered to take a Daedric artifact from a murderer with the intentions of giving it back to the Daedra in question. “Merida....”</p><p>    “Get it off me…” Merida was staring into his face, imploring. Sanguine frowned, glaring down at her.</p><p>    “Even if I could--”</p><p>    “You’re a Daedric Prince, aren't you?! It’s a Daedric item! Surely you can--”</p><p>    “Don’t interrupt me!” Sanguine snapped, then immediately regretted it as Merida’s eyes filled with frightened tears. Taking a deep breath, he let go of her hand. “Even if I had all my Princely powers, I couldn’t remove it, anymore than Hircine could wield my staff. A Prince can’t forcibly interact with another Princes’ sacred artifacts. Only Hircine can remove it.”</p><p>    Merida whimpered, but after the first few tears fell, she seemed to bottle up her courage, looking strangely determined. There was something else in her gazes, a look Sanguine recognized all too well. An insatiable hunger, a fierceness unmatched by any other living being was growing behind those eyes. One look at her expression told him she could feel it as well, and was trying to push through it.</p><p>    “He… Sinding said there was a beast in the area. Whoever slays it could commune with Hircine.”</p><p>    Sanguine sighed heavily. “Then I guess you’d better get hunting.” Sanguine huffed, looking her up and down. “Because as cute as you are, I really don’t want to see you covered in fur.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hircine and Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merida goes on a hunt, and Sanguine takes a nap.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>People get torn apart, someone gets skinned. If you've played the game, you know which mission this is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite a few entrepreneurial bandits who’d set up a blockade with the high ground on either side of the road and a dragon soaring close enough to make her nervous, Merida noted the surprising lack of anything living in the vicinity. Despite the nightly hour, there were none of the usual sounds. The lack of insects buzzing or frogs croaking or anything put Merida on edge, warily eyeing every bush and tree. </p>
<p>    The ring on her finger burned as she moved off the road and into the wilds that surrounded Falkreath. For whatever reason, her senses felt much sharper and more focused. The idea that the ring might cause her to transform was now a minor distraction as she focused on the thrill of the hunt. As her blood raced through her veins, hot and free, Merida felt her mouth water and a feral grin spread over her lips.</p>
<p>    “Hey, don’t get lost in the moment.”</p>
<p>    Merida was somewhat startled out of her mental focus and back to reality. Sanguine was crouched next to her, his expression worried. Merida blinked a few times, her eyes going wide.</p>
<p>    “I… what was that?” Merida felt a flush across her cheeks. Sanguine looked at her with sympathy.</p>
<p>    “It’s the ring.” He explained. “It does more than random werewolf transformations. It gets into your head, making you <i>want</i> to hunt. You’re already thinking like a werewolf does.”</p>
<p>    Merida felt herself go pale. “Let’s find this stupid beast and get this over with.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine nodded, then glanced at the ring. “It should help focus your senses and lead you right to it. Listen to it; but don’t let it control you.”</p>
<p>    Not trusting herself to answer, Merida simply nodded. With the way the ring burned and throbbed, she figured they must be getting closer. Clambering over a few rocks to keep out of the circling dragon’s sight, Merida could hear the sound of a tumbling stream. Sneaking through a narrow crevice between boulders, Merida saw a small brooke leading towards a modest waterfall in the distance. </p>
<p>Standing amidst several pine trees, it’s hooves delicately pawing at the mountain flowers it stood upon, a magnificent white stag drank from the flowing waters. Merida’s focus sharpened, blotting out everything else besides the stag. She lifted her bow, her breath caught in her chest as she sighted an arrow, holding as still as possible. The stag lifted it’s great head, sniffing at the air.</p>
<p>    A single arrow pierced it’s eye, ending it’s existence.</p>
<p>    Very slowly, Merida’s lungs filled with air again, and her vision took in the sight before her. A single shot, clean, simple, and expertly delivered. The taste of victory was sweet on her tongue as she smiled. Then she felt Sanguine’s eyes on her, and she quickly put her bow away, straightening her shoulders. As she advanced on the kill, she saw a strange shimmering over its body. Cautiously, Merida approached the ethereal form that collesqued into the ghostly figure of the stag. It stared at her expectantly.</p>
<p>    “Well met, hunter.”</p>
<p>    The voice was nothing like Sanguine. Booming, filled with pride and confidence, and Merida couldn’t help but take a step back. </p>
<p>    “Are you Hircine?” Merida asked in what she hoped was a calm voice.</p>
<p>    The ghost that answered her did so with gusto. “I am the spirit of the hunt, just one glimpse of the glorious stalker that your kind calls Hircine.”</p>
<p>    The Dragonborn was suddenly very grateful that the Daedric Prince who was currently traveling with her wasn’t Hircine. Not even a minute into speaking with them for the first time, and already Merida was very tired of their lofty attitude. Where Sanguine was willing to be anyone’s friend so long as they showed him friendship and respect in turn, this Daedra was far more interested in the performance, the art, of the hunt. Merida was a lone actor on a massive stage, with only this Daedra as her audience, judging her and what entertainment she could provide.</p>
<p>    Merida only hoped that she had performed well.</p>
<p>    Holding up her hand, the moonlight glittered off the silver that encircled her finger. “I came here to return your ring. Please take it off me.” It was far more blunt than Merida had wanted to come across, but she very much did not want to prolong the current conversation anymore than absolutely necessary.</p>
<p>    The ghostly stag held its head high, sniffing disdainfully at the night air. “I may consider it. But you must first do a service for my glory.”</p>
<p>    Merida ground her teeth together, silently giving herself a reminder to thank Sanguine later for not being as big of an ass as other Daedra. And possibly buy him an extra drink. Or six.</p>
<p>    “The one who stole it has fled to what he thinks is his sanctuary.” The aspect of Hircine continued, sounding highly offended and irritated. Merida was privately grateful it wasn’t aimed at her. “Just as a bear climbs a tree to escape the hunt, but only ends up trapping himself. Seek out this rouge shifter. Tear the skin from his body, and make it an offering to me.”</p>
<p>    From the moment they had begun to search for Hircine, Merida had come to accept the fact that more than likely Sinding would have to be killed. He had stolen from a Daedric Prince, slaughtered a little girl in a vicious and gruesome manner, and had tricked Merida into accepting a cursed ring before escaping from his prison. Together, his crimes were many, and while Merida wasn’t one to believe in taking justice into her own hands, there had been little doubt in her mind that Hircine would want Sinding’s death in return for the removal of the ring.</p>
<p>    But to remove his skin, like a hunter removes the skin from a slain animal? Her stomach clenched and churned painfully at the implication. This was more than simple revenge; Hircine wanted Sinding to suffer and for Merida to prove her devotion to the hunt, whether the prey be a beast or man or some unholy combination of the two.</p>
<p>    However, there weren’t too many alternatives she could think of, and her only consolation was that Sinding would be dead before she would violate his person in such a heinous way. Swallowing her ire and disgust, Merida bowed her head before Hircine’s aspect, silently praying to the Nine to forgive her for what she was about to do.</p>
<p>    “It shall be done as you ask.”</p>
<p>    Hircine seemed pleased, the ghostly apparition bringing its muzzle in towards her face as though nuzzling it. </p>
<p>“Fly, my hunter.” Hircine almost purred with pleasure. “There are others who vie for my favor. A bit of competition. Don’t dally while the prey flees.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>    Sanguine watched as the ghostly apparition vanished, leaving behind a very concerned Nord, clearly torn about what she’d been asked to do. He kept his arms crossed and waited for her to turn and see him. Putting on his best ‘I disapprove’ expression, he motioned with his head for her to start walking towards the road.</p>
<p>    No sooner had they reached the cobblestones than Merida turned to face him.</p>
<p>    “I know what you’re going to say.” She spoke like someone expecting a fight. “Please save it; I’m in no mood.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine almost felt pity for her.</p>
<p>    Almost.</p>
<p>    “That’s too bad, because I’m not known for mercy.” Sanguine growled. “I know I could stand here and lecture you endlessly on how you’re constantly offering to help people is going to keep causing you problems just like this, but I think I’ll let the consequences of your actions speak for me this time.” He huffed, leveling her a glare that she returned. “So, where’s the ring telling you to go?”</p>
<p>    Merida blinked in confusion, and now Sanguine <i>did</i> feel a wave of pity for her. “Wait, now?”</p>
<p>    “Weren’t you listening?” Sanguine ran a frustrated hand through his hair, idly wondering if he was going to go bald with how much he’d been doing that lately. “This isn’t just an idle quest you can complete at your leisure; Hircine has put out the call to his hunters!”</p>
<p>    “Yeah… but they have to <i>find</i> Sinding first, right?” Merida was clearly not understanding the severity of the situation. “I mean, he could literally be anywhere in Skyrim right now.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine squeezed his eyes shut, tossed his head back, and sighed heavily. “Kid, you’re about to learn a harsh truth about Daedra tonight.” Sanguine righted his head, leveling a frustrated glare at Merida. “As much as I hate to admit it, Hircine is probably the most fair-minded out of all of us. He’s more interested in a good sport than in collecting an unwilling or unwitted soul. However, that doesn’t mean he’s going to skew things in anyone’s favor.</p>
<p>    “Yes, that ring will show you the way to the prey you hunt.” Sanguine lectured. “But to keep things fair, I imagine Hircine has given some hints to his Hunters on where to go. You think they’re going to wait until morning to start hunting?”</p>
<p>    Finally, Sanguine saw the light of understanding in Merida’s eyes. She looked around in horror, then began to walk. Slowly at first, Merida weaved back and forth. Then she seemed to pick a direction, walking quickly. Then jogging. Then a dead run as the ring showed her the way. Despite his longer legs, Sanguine was hard pressed to keep up with her. Driven by desperation, Merida only slowed when she needed to catch her breath, and then took off again once she’d recovered. About the only thing he heard from the girl, as they ran down the road leading north from Falkreath, was a highly frustrated sigh as she tried to tell which direction the ring was pulling her.</p>
<p>    “I came down here to get away from all the trouble in Whiterun.” Merida groused. Sanguine made an indelicate sound as he caught his breath.</p>
<p>    “So you decided to get involved in all of <i>Falkreath’s</i> troubles?” Sanguine drawled sarcastically. “Good plan.”</p>
<p>    “Oh, fuck you!” Merida snapped. Sanguine scoffed, grinning.</p>
<p>    “Fuck me yourself, you coward.”</p>
<p>    Merida made a frustrated noise, then took off running again, rather than rising to his barb. The exchange put Sanguine in a better mindset. It wasn’t the first time he’d used that line on a person, but it always was good for a laugh. At least for him.</p>
<p>    Their meandering run finally came to an abrupt halt as they stumbled into Lake Ilinalta. Before Sanguine could urge Merida back onto the road, the irascible Nord began wading into the cold water. With a gusty sigh, Sanguine watched as Merida dove into the waters and began swimming towards the opposing shore. Glancing with great fondness back at the road he could see on the shore far to the left, he knew he’d never be able to circumvent the lake without losing sight of Merida.</p>
<p>    Swearing in every language he knew, Sanguine plunged into the cold waters, promising himself that he’d get revenge on Merida at some point.</p>
<p>    Despite having strength born of Oblivion, Sanguine was still wearing his very heavy, very restrictive iron armor. Sputtering as he swallowed foul tasting water, an affront to his delicate palette that he’d cultivated over the millenia, Sanguine saw through his thrashing that Merida had already reached the far shore. A part of him jealously accredited that to her wearing much lighter armor than himself. However, what amazed him was that she didn’t immediately run off and leave him behind. Instead she stood there, pacing along the shoreline for him to catch up. Considering the urgency of her quest, Sanguine was mildly surprised, and privately, a little touched. He hated being left alone.</p>
<p>    As soon as he reached the shore, stumbling a bit on the loose rocks, Merida was off again without a word. With the way she moved, Sanguine assumed they must be getting close to their target. However, a late night swim, even at the end of summer, was never a good idea when one lives in a northern climate. As Merida clawed her way up a steep hill, Sanguine could see the snow dusting the very summit. He groaned, knowing that his inner fire would keep him warm enough. But Merida was mortal; so fragile and prone to sickness. </p>
<p>    By the time she’d managed to slip and claw her way up to the break in the small mountain, Sanguine had caught up to her, putting supportive hands on her arms and waist to help stabilize her as she slipped. Her skin felt ice cold to the touch, and his worries intensified. They should have been curled up together inside the warmth of Falkreath’s inn. She still owed him that drink. </p>
<p>Sanguine’s lips pressed together in a firm line. She owed him a great deal, he inwardly groused, but for some reason he kept at her side, supporting her. There was something about her deadly focus and open-mouthed breathing that unnerved him. Her expression was near feral, and Sanguine was beginning to worry over the state of her mind. At this rate, she was no longer concerned over the fact that she’d just swam through an icy lake and was now clambering down the side of a snow covered mountain. With the ring blotting out any coherent, rational thoughts she might have had, there was the very real threat that she’d freeze to death before reaching her target.</p>
<p>Privately, Sanguine swore that the moment they were back in town, he was going to force her into a cloak.</p>
<p>By the time they’d reached the bottom of the mountain, Merida’s hair had begun to freeze with ice. Her whole body was visibly shaking and her lips were almost blue.</p>
<p>“Merida, you need to stop and get warm again.” Sanguine almost pleaded. She looked at him in surprise, and only then seemed to notice how cold she was. Without thinking further on it, Sanguine gathered her near frozen form into his arms, hoping his natural higher temperature would radiate enough to warm her, if only a little. It took time, but slowly he felt safe enough to release her as her trembling abated. It was then that he noticed the cave opening nearby.</p>
<p>“So, is that the place?” He asked. It was a rather pointless question, as Sanguine eyed the ominous opening of the cave. He could feel the power of Oblivion just within, and knew a Daedric realm waited hungrily inside, beckoning with false promises of power and glory whispering across his senses. Though it was not his realm, it still filled Sanguine with sadness and longing. He had missed home so much...</p>
<p>Merida nodded. “Let’s get this over with.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, kid.” Sanguine sighed, shaking his head. “Daedra don’t interfere with one another. This is a quest given to you by Hircine. I’m not allowed to assist in any way.”</p>
<p>The look Merida gave him warmed his Daedric heart a little. She wasn’t completely afraid, but looked more disappointed at having to leave him behind. He lowered himself to the cold ground, sitting cross legged.</p>
<p>“Hurry it up!” He flipped a hand at her. “It’s cold, and you still owe me a drink.”</p>
<p>Her smile did little to ease his worries as she entered the darkness of the cave entrance. All too quickly, her figure was swallowed by the darkness within. For a moment, Sanguine expelled all the air within him, squeezing his eyes shut as he turned his face to the night sky.</p>
<p>“Hircine, I swear if anything happens to her, you’re never getting invited to one of my orgys ever again.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>    The inside of the cave was oddly warm, and Merida found her once frozen limbs now sweating. Even the air seemed different; heavy and far too still. As she stepped out of the cave and into a glade, she felt her breath catch as she spied a blood red moon hanging overhead. Ahead of her, she saw a small clearing with a camp set up around a fire. Several bodies lay around it, with a badly wounded and bleeding Khajiit leaning back against a rock. A gloved hand was pressed over a gaping stomach wound, and Merida felt her own stomach clench in horrified sympathy. </p>
<p>He looked at her with half-lidded eyes that seemed to still gleam with an unsatisfied hunger. “Has the Bloodmoon called you, fellow Hunter?”</p>
<p>“What happened here?” Merida breathed the question, looking around at the horribly mutilated bodies laying around the campfire.</p>
<p>Even as the light began to fade from his eyes, the Khajiit managed to smile. “The prey is strong. Stronger than the hunters. But more will come.” The Khajiit coughed up blood, his body shuddering violently. He gasped for breath. “Bring him down… for the glories... of Lord Hircine.”</p>
<p>Merida found her hands go up to her mouth in horror as the Khajit’s head lulled forward and he slumped lifeless on the ground. With her limbs shaking, she tried to arrange him into a more dignified position. With one last glance at the massacre that existed inside that small space, Merida felt her will solidify. Sinding had much to answer for.</p>
<p>Pulling out her bow and knocking an arrow, Merida made her way along the animal path leading through the glade, her senses alive and focused for anything unusual. She didn’t have far to go, when she came around a bend and saw the silhouette of a werewolf against the crimson moon. Sinding stood there unsurprised, as though he had been waiting for her.</p>
<p>“You.” Sinding spoke, sounding almost betrayed. “Why?”</p>
<p>Merida glared, trying not to see him as a person anymore. This was a dangerous beast, one who needed to be put down. “I’ve been told to kill you.”</p>
<p>“And I would deserve it, wouldn’t I?” His resigned confession caused Merida’s dedication to waiver, but she refused to back down. “I can’t stop you if that’s what you want to do. Hircine is too powerful.”</p>
<p>The look he gave her was pleading, but somehow still filled with an insatiable hunger that caused Merida to take a frightened half-step backwards. </p>
<p>“But if you spare me,” He laced honey through his words. “I can be a powerful ally to you. And I would promise to never return to civilized life. I know now that I can’t live among people.”</p>
<p>And there it was; the choice Merida needed to make. She held Sinding’s life in her hands, whether she wanted it or not. While she was certain Hircine’s retribution might possibly be shielded by Sanguine, she knew the ring would forever haunt her finger, making her a liability to everyone. Had Sinding sought her out before his accident with the little girl, she might have been inclined towards mercy. But no matter how hard she tried, the image of the two grieving parents wouldn’t leave her mind.</p>
<p>Sinding had made his choice, standing before her as a beast and not a man. Now it was her turn.</p>
<p>“I’m truly sorry.” Merida spoke with sincerity, before she lifted her chin bravely. “You have to die.”</p>
<p>“So be it.”</p>
<p>    Without another word, Sinding loped away. Merida quickly gave chase, following the winding path to a flight of stairs that led up to the same ledge Sinding had just fled from. Charging through ruins, Merida stumbled across the still warm body of another hunter. Not pausing to consider the danger, Merida felt her blood blaze through her limbs as she tore down the path towards where she could hear savage growls and sickening screams. Holstering her bow and arrow, she summoned fire in one hand while brandishing her silver sword in the other.</p>
<p>    As she rounded a bend, she saw Sinding tearing his long, sharp claws through the ribs of another hunter, the leather armor offering no protection as the man went down. All around the area were the dead and dying, as Sinding turned towards her with blood dripping from his jaws.</p>
<p>    “Let’s finish this.” He growled, lunging towards Merida.</p>
<p>    The first swipe of his claws went over her sword arm, gouging her deeply and spraying blood on the ground. Merida howled at the fiery pain, but barely had a moment to react as Sinding began swiping again and again, battering her. Merida was unsure how, but between her flames and her frantic sword flailing, she managed to hit a few blows that drew blood. However, her leather armor now had the appearance of torn meat, and she was bleeding freely. As he swiped again, sending her down to the ground in a scream of agony, Merida frantically scrambled to get away so she could heal.</p>
<p>    Two arrows sank deep into Sinding’s shoulder, momentarily distracting him from his current prey long enough for her to grab several healing potions and down them quickly. Her wounds slowed their bleeding, and Merida rolled out of the way as Sinding came in with his maw open, his sharp teeth aiming for her throat. With a strength born of desperation, Merida swung her sword parallel with the ground, the blade cutting deep between his open jaws and tearing through one of his cheeks. That side of his mouth hung limply, as Sinding gave a scream of pain, scrambling backwards. As more arrows sank into his hide, Sinding began to lope away.</p>
<p>    A vicious snarl built into a roar of pure fury, Merida launched herself after Sinding, her ears ringing so loudly she could scarcely hear anything other than the sound of her own blood pumping. As Sinding came to a curve in the road, he skidded, and Merida drew in a deep breath.</p>
<p>    “<b>YOL</b>”</p>
<p>    Merida’s tongue burned pleasantly as the fire left her mouth, scorching everything in a wave of vicious heat. Sinding gave one last pained howl, crumpling to the ground as his fur continued to burn.</p>
<p>    Drunk from her kill, Merida didn’t hesitate, her vision almost as red as the moon as she strode forward, knife in hand. With near medical precision, she cut the werewolf’s hide away, tearing it from his meat and bones with sharp, vicious motions of her hands. Covered in blood, both hers and Sinding’s, Merida stood over the body of her slain foe, holding his fur in her hands, and growling deep in her throat.</p>
<p>    Victory had never tasted so sweet.</p>
<p>    “You’ve done well, hunter.”</p>
<p>    The voice spoke with great pride and admiration. Merida turned and saw a ghostly shape near her, smiling down at her and the pelt in her arms. Without thinking, Merida sank to one knee, offering up the pelt. In her chest, her heart still hammered, and her mind was still filled with a fire that burned hotter than the one with which she’d killed Sinding.</p>
<p>The Aspect of Hircine grinned, displaying sharp teeth beneath the skull he masked his face with. Though he was indistinct, Merida could still see the graceful deer-like horns adorning his head, as well as a highly muscular body with only a brief fur loincloth for covering. Merida felt herself breathing deeply at the sight of him.</p>
<p>    “I did as you asked.” Merida found herself almost purring towards this ghostly visage. He smiled wider at her.</p>
<p>    “And found my favor.” A transparent hand reached out and stroked her head appreciatively. “That skin will serve you well, child. Look more closely at it. My glories shall protect you from all this world’s grievances.”</p>
<p>    Merida felt the pelt grow heavier in her arms, and glanced down at it in surprise. She could almost feel Hircine’s amusement as he gave her head one last pat.</p>
<p>    “Good hunting.”</p>
<p>    Merida felt a wrenching feeling on her finger, and it was only as the ghostly figure faded from sight that she realized the world was no longer tinged with red. Glancing upwards, she saw the moon looking normal and gray, hanging in the velvety black sky. Slowly, she stood on shaking legs, the weight of her actions finally coming to rest on her shoulders. It was as though the cloud of hunger and lust was finally gone from her mind, leaving behind only a cold regret.</p>
<p>    As she turned to wobble out, she saw two people staring at her, the only other survivors from the Bloodmoon hunt. The woman with warpaint across her face was smiling wide at her, and Merida felt her heart sink.</p>
<p>    “I never thought to see you here, Dragonborn!” Aela greeted her shield-sister with enthusiasm. “What a magnificent hunt!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Confrontations and Canines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merida has a bad night. Like, a really, REALLY bad night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I must admit, Dragonborn, that this is a surprise.” Skjor cleared his throat uncomfortably. </p>
<p>Merida didn’t respond, instead hefting the heavy body of an orc with Aela’s assistance. Leaving the bodies strewn about where they had fallen seemed so disrespectful, so Merida had asked for their assistance in collecting them into a funeral pyre. After the prolonged fight with Sinding and the emotional impact of slaughtering one who had so violently killed so many, Merida barely had the energy to stand. However, she didn’t want to walk outside and face Sanguine. Not yet. Too much had happened, and she needed to process it.</p>
<p>“I had figured you’d be good to hunt with.” Aela grinned at Merida, her teeth flashing white in the waning, silvery moonlight. “But I must admit, I hadn’t expected you to answer Hircine’s call. Let alone win his favor! I envy you.”</p>
<p>Merida didn’t trust herself to answer, though she did her best to return Aela’s smile. The grizzly task of loading the pyre was more than enough for the young Nord. Skjor finished setting up the wood around the bodies. With the orc placed on top, they were finally finished. Merida breathed a sigh of relief, trying not to feel the sheer amount of blood that was dripping off the front of her leather armor.</p>
<p>Standing to the side, she and Aela waited as Skjor lit the pyre. It wasn’t long before the flames crept over the bodies, and the smell of burning flesh filled the glade. The fact that it made Merida’s mouth water was mildly horrifying to the Dragonborn. Aela glanced over at her expectantly.</p>
<p>“It’s normal to feel hunger when you smell burning flesh.” Aela shrugged, and grinned as Merida quickly wiped away some drool.</p>
<p>“Is there a reason, or do I need to go to the nearest temple and beg forgiveness?” Merida tried to keep her voice lighthearted. Skjor snorted.</p>
<p>“We’re made of meat, whether we like to admit it or not, and cooked meat is delicious.” He nodded towards Merida. “Would you like to say a few words?”</p>
<p>Merida felt her shoulders come up with guilt. “I really don’t know what to say.”</p>
<p>Skjor nodded again as though he expected this. Turning back to the pyre, he held up a hand in benediction. </p>
<p>“I lift my weapons to you!<br/>Bless them, and guide them true—</p>
<p>A bow!<br/>A sword!<br/>A dagger!<br/>A claw!</p>
<p>Let the sport begin!<br/>Let the blood spill!<br/>Hunter and hunted,<br/>In a chase to the death!”</p>
<p>Merida blinked in confusion. It was hardly an uplifting or consoling prayer, though she guessed it had to do with the nature of Hircine and his worshipers. Aela raised a fist, repeating the last line, and Merida halfheartedly chimed in as well. More than anything, she wanted to seek a bath and a bed and never eat meat ever again so long as she lived.</p>
<p>Without any more words between them, the three hunters made their way to the cave entrance, leaving the dead to burn within the clearing. Though Merida worried for a moment about leaving a blazing fire going, she reasoned that the glade was remote and surrounded by rocky mountains. Even if the entire glade burned, it was unlikely to spread beyond. Maybe that would be of a benefit, Merida thought morbidly. After all, she doubted any amount of rain would ever wash away all the blood.</p>
<p>Aela indicated Merida should lead them, clearly respecting the girl’s newly elevated status to Hircine’s Champion. Personally, Merida would have preferred to bring up the rear, since she was fairly certain she was going to throw up any second. </p>
<p>As they exited the cave, Merida almost gulped down the cool predawn air, though her heart felt heavy. It was so late now, and she was already so tired. Glancing around, she saw Sanguine lightly snoring, his head lulled to one side as he breathed evenly. Despite all the stress and horror she had just endured, the sight of the Daedric Prince of Debauchery sitting on cold, wet grass and sleeping so peacefully, she couldn’t help but smile fondly. Without a word, she left the path and crossed to him, kneeling next to him and throwing her arms around him.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Sanguine woke with a startled jolt, but relaxed when he recognized Merida. “Done already, kid?” He slurred with sleep, wrapping strong arms around her and holding her close. The Nord wormed her way deep into his embrace, and Sanguine couldn’t help but chuckle affectionately.</p>
<p>From the path, he heard Aela chuckle as she spoke to Merida. “I was wondering what had become of your drunken shadow.”</p>
<p>Sanguine snorted. “Nice to see you too, Aela. And for the record, I don’t worship anyone, nor do I plan to in the near future.”</p>
<p>Merida chuckled, pulling back. “I dunno, I always pegged you as being pious.” She turned to Aela with an impish grin. “What do you two think? Zenithar? He does so love working hard.”</p>
<p>Sanguine made an overly-exaggerated offended noise. “How dare you!” He clutched at his chest like he was grabbing at the imaginary pearls hanging around his neck. “No deity shall ever earn my love the same as a bottle of brandy!”</p>
<p>The two girls laughed and continued to poke fun at him, and he allowed it. It was painfully obvious that Merida was trying to bury the recent hunt deep into the recesses of her mind. He waited patiently as Aela extracted a promise from Merida to hunt together again in the near future. It was irritating to watch Aela and Skjor slowly, casually walk away, though Merida had taken up residence in his arms and was trying to burrow into his neck, so Sanguine was willing to be patient. He could feel the Nord shaking, though whether from the stress or the cold, Sanguine couldn’t be sure. He held her loosely, rubbing hands across her back in as comforting a way as he could.</p>
<p>However, as his eyes were fastened on the two retreating figures, he had made up his mind about something. He had been thinking about it ever since Merida had entered the cave. It was a subject that he loathed to discuss with the Nord, but one that could no longer be ignored. As soon as he gauged Aela and Skjor to be well out of both eye and ear range, he put his strong hands on Merida’s arms and gently pushed her away. The look of hurt and confusion on her tear-streaked face tugged at his Daedric heart; he always hated seeing a young soul cry. However, some lessons needed to be learned, even if he came across harsh.</p>
<p>“So, I’m guessing with the way those two were acting, you’re now Hircine’s Champion.” It wasn’t a question; he knew. Instead, he laced his words as an accusation, seeing the way she tensed with guilt. “The ring was removed?”</p>
<p>In answer, Merida shyly held up the hand that the ring had been wrapped around. Sanguine nodded once.</p>
<p>“So he took back the ring. But the Champion of a Daedric Prince always carries an artifact with them. What did he give you?”</p>
<p>Merida shuddered in his arms, and Sanguine knew. <i>Sick bastard</i>, he thought, though he let none of it show as Merida gingerly pulled out an armor made from the skin of a werewolf. With the way she held it, Sanguine could tell it disgusted her. So much the better.</p>
<p>“Put it on.”</p>
<p>The look of horror and disgust she gave him caused him to frown, and Sanguine put on his fiercest expression. She might hate him for this, but better that than the alternative. </p>
<p>He snarled, showing his teeth. “I said put it on!” He barked the words harshly, causing Merida to jump and lean away. No more was Sam the laid back drunk. Sanguine was very real, and very threatening, and he told himself it was about time she acknowledged that. So he buried the part of him that urged him to show the girl mercy and stared her down, smothering her will with his own.</p>
<p>As she hesitated, he flexed his fingers into a painful squeeze. Merida withdrew from his touch. Good; he didn’t want to have to hurt her further. She slowly got to her feet, and he followed suit, towering over her. She turned away modestly, removing her torn and ragged leather armor. For a moment, she stood in her small clothes, staring at the armor with loathing. A low growl from Sanguine brought a shudder to her body, and he continued to burn her with his stare until he saw her begin pulling the armor on.</p>
<p>Wearing the pelt of a man-beast she had killed herself, Merida turned to face Sanguine, her entire being radiating with dejection and disgust. Sanguine stopped towering over her, instead leaning back and crossing his arms in disapproval as she refused to look at him.</p>
<p>“Look at me, Dragonborn.” He snarled quietly. He may not have any of his Daedric powers, but Sanguine had been commanding through voice alone for uncountable years. He knew exactly what tone to use, how loud or soft to make his voice. Slowly, her frightened and confused blue eyes worked their way upwards, almost pleading for mercy from his seemingly unwarranted anger. He held her gaze for several moments. “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>Merida shifted uncomfortably, her eyes darting away until Sanguine snarled at her. Tears came to her eyes, though he was beginning to see the beginnings of anger and defiance in them as well. Good.</p>
<p>“Violated.” She spoke quietly, almost sounding like she was accusing him. Better and better.</p>
<p>“And what do you think of the way I’m treating you right now?” Sanguine raised his voice, sneering. Merida’s eyes hardened.</p>
<p>“I’m thinking you'll be sleeping alone from now on.” She threatened. Sanguine scoffed.</p>
<p>“Oh no.” He drawled with heavy sarcasm even as his heart twisted inside his chest. “How terrible. For a <i>Daedric Prince</i> to have to sleep without you! It’s not as though I don’t have entire hoards of prostitutes and degenerates to take your place back in Oblivion!”</p>
<p>And there it was. That flash of irritation. The insult stung deep into her pride, just as he’d intended. Merida began to sputter, her mouth moving as she tried to form words, baring her teeth. Sanguine told himself to not care, that this was for her own good. He allowed her to seethe with fire in his face for a few moments (metaphorically speaking; he’d seen actual fire leave her mouth before and wouldn’t have put up with that) before finally letting loose with a frustrated roar that quieted even the surrounding sounds of predawn. With a heavy sigh, he let his arms drop, running a tired hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“I’m not doing this because I want to, Merida.” He confessed, and noted the confused and angry look she was giving him. “You’re walking on dangerous ground here, and some of it is my own fault.</p>
<p>“I may be everyone’s best friend, willing to take slings and insults and laugh it off. But never forget this: I am still a Daedric Prince. I can be decidedly nasty when the situation calls for it. I’ve been far more lenient with you because you’ve genuinely gone out of your way to help me, despite how much of a pain it’s been for you.” Sanguine’s glare returned. “But that was before you were the Dragonborn. You’re the last one living; possibly the last one full stop. The other Princes know of your existence, and each of them will--” He paused, allowing the word to develop into the promise he meant it to be. “--attempt to entice you into becoming their Champion, if not outright lay claim to your soul through far more vicious means.”</p>
<p>At least Merida seemed to be listening to his words now, allowing Sanguine to relax a little. “You help people. It’s a worthy goal, and I don’t say that lightly. People like you are so incredibly rare. You put others before yourself, even if it is horribly inconvenient or causes you pain. You sacrifice and fight and <i>care</i> so damn much, I almost expect you to give off a holy light.”</p>
<p>The sun’s light began to brighten the hazy night sky, and Sanguine found himself turning to look at the sunrise. It occurred to him that he never really had watched one before. From that vantage, he smiled sadly.</p>
<p>“But you’re not just Merida, the would-be soap maker. You’re someone of import. You’re the <i>Dragonborn</i>, and that title carries weight. You need to have a care who you extend a hand to help, because that same gesture might end up far worse than this.” Sanguine shook his head. “Hircine is an ass who is far too competitive for his own good. Even so, he’s probably the most fair-minded of us all. I think I’ve told you that before, but I’ll say it again.”</p>
<p>Merida walked up next to him, facing the sunset as well. He looked down at her, seeing her hair glow almost golden in the early morning light. Despite the tired bags under her eyes and the blood smeared across her pale skin, she was still a sight to behold. One more push, Sanguine told himself.</p>
<p>“And yet, despite being the sporting chance one amongst all us Daedra, you’re still wearing the skinned hide of a former worshiper of his that crossed him.” Sanguine pointed out, watching as Merida raised a hand to gingerly touch the fur that lined the top of the armor. “Daedra, and the Princes in particular, are not good people who are here to be your friend. We prey on your kind, play with you for our own amusement, and leave you behind as a ruined husk of a person to pursue other things that interest us.”</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me this?” Her voice was so quiet and filled with feelings of betrayal and confusion. Sanguine swallowed past the painful lump in his throat. He hated feeling… well, anything really. Far easier to drink or get laid and avoid your problems altogether.</p>
<p>“Because you need to understand how precarious your position is.” Sanguine replied. “Hircine now has a claim to your soul, and that’s not something you can ever be rid of. The other Princes are already moving, I’m sure of it. They won’t fight fair; they’ll use any means to trap you. It happens often when Dragonborn are involved. And inevitably, there will be a fight amongst those of us who have a claim to you when you finally die as to who should get to keep your soul.</p>
<p>“Never forget this, Dragonborn.” Sanguine cautioned. “There are far, far worse Princes than Hircine or myself. Do you really want to risk falling into one of their traps? To become the Champion--" he gestured at her ill-begotten trophy. "--of far worse than this?”</p>
<p>Sanguine paused as Merida choked on a sob, shaking her head as her tears glittered in the morning light. Reaching up a hand, he used his thumb to gently wipe one away, only for her to retreat from his touch. Slowly, he lowered his hand, both saddened and pleased that she had reacted that way.</p>
<p>After all, he was also a Prince after her soul. He was only telling her because it was for her own good and she had shown him kindness. No other reason at all.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Sanguine began to lead the way back to Falkreath.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>The early morning fog swirled around Sanguine as he walked an exhausted and emotionally numb Nord back into the town. Merida hadn’t said a word, stopping in their trek just long enough to put her leather armor back on. Covered in blood and wearing gear that was badly damaged and hanging in tatters from her did little to keep the guards from staring at her, and her pale skin and the dark bags under her eyes didn’t help.</p>
<p>While Sanguine felt a well of pity for the girl, he kept up his cold and distant act. After all, she had become the Champion of Hircine, which threw off their entire relationship. It was the sort of thing that you had to be a Daedric Prince to understand, Sanguine thought to himself as he glanced down at her plodding along beside him. In a battle over a soul, Sanguine rarely won. As much as he hated to admit it, he just wasn’t as cut throat in that competition. There were the rare exceptions, especially so when it came to his highly prized Dragonborn souls. They were hard won. But there had also been Dragonborn souls, and even the souls of highly valued mundanes, that he had lost. </p>
<p>As a Daedric Prince, it was dangerous for him to get too attached to any soul until it was safely in his realm. Worse, to become attached to someone living like Merida, who was neither his Champion nor sworn to him in any way. They traveled together, and while some sort of deal had been made involving her, there was no way to tell what that deal was-- Sanguine cursed Carcette under his breath. He normally wasn’t one to make deals that convoluted; that was Clavicus Vile’s domain! </p>
<p>With a mild sigh, Sanguine steered Merida towards Dead Man’s Drink, Falkreath’s inn and tavern. The girl needed some rest.</p>
<p>The inside of the inn was warm and fairly quiet at that early hour. Sanguine could feel Merida wobbling on her feet as he marched her towards the innkeeper. Without preamble, Sanguine paid for a room, and half carried, half dragged the Nord into it. As he shut the wooden door, he turned on her just as she sat down.</p>
<p>“Take off your armor.” He ordered. Merida must have been exhausted, since she didn’t ask questions or raise a fuss. Instead, she stripped off her boots, gauntlets and cuirass and tossed them aside. With a groan, she laid out on the bed in nothing but her smallclothes. Sanguine pulled the furs back, coaxing her underneath them, and was pleased when she did so without a word. Within seconds, she was sound asleep, her entire body slumping at once.</p>
<p>More than anything, Sanguine wanted to join her. While he tired like anyone else, he didn’t require sleep to recover anymore than he needed food to survive. He slept because it was relaxing, not because his body or mind needed it to survive. All he had to do was sit someplace or lay down, and his energy would recover. He could also devour hearts or have sex or drink heavily; pretty much indulge in any of his usual vices, and he’d be right as rain and never sleep a moment.</p>
<p>As such, he felt more than alert and ready to go.</p>
<p>Picking up her battered armor, he made his way out of the room and over to one of the many tables in the inn. While he required neither food nor sleep, he still wanted a good breakfast to keep his lagging spirits up.</p>
<p>“We have some leftover cabbage soup, if you’ve the stomach for it.” The innkeeper told him in response to his question about breakfast. Sanguine felt his spirits hit Oblivion.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll just take a dozen bottles of mead, please.” Sanguine drawled, putting his gold down on the counter.</p>
<p>The morning fog had given way to a gray, overcast sky, and Sanguine was beginning to believe it had something to do with Falkreath being cursed. No other place seemed to have this pal hanging over it like they did. Drinking from a bottle of mead, he hefted Merida’s armor and made his way over to the local blacksmith.</p>
<p>“A bit early in the morning for a drink, isn’t it?” The large man in a spotted leather apron commented as Sanguine swaggered over. The Daedric Prince shrugged, grinning.</p>
<p>“If I told you what kind of evening I’d had, you’d drink with me.” Sanguine countered, and the blacksmith huffed and turned away, apparently accepting of that answer.</p>
<p>“Last night, a pair of mercenaries showed up and went to speak with our local murderer.” He accused, side-eyeing Sanguine. “Not moments later, the monster escaped, and those two disappeared.”</p>
<p>Sanguine held his grin in place, while privately cursing himself. Of course they’d be suspicious. “Yeah, that was us.” He confessed. “If it makes you feel any better, that monster attacked my wife when she was just asking questions.”</p>
<p>“I see.” The blacksmith continued to hammer at a piece of armor, sparks flying with each impact. Sanguine could hear one of the guards slowly approaching from behind, clearly listening to the conversation. With a chuckle, Sanguine held up the leather armor, showing the long scrapes and claw marks. The blacksmith looked startled, and Sanguine handed the armor over to him to inspect.</p>
<p>“She may look delicate, but my wife can take a hit. The bastard who did that to her? Not so much.” Sanguine chuckled as the guard moved forward, inspecting the armor with the blacksmith.</p>
<p>“It looks like the marks we found on the little girl!” He sounded surprised, then looked over at Sanguine with a glare. “And what of the murderer?”</p>
<p>“He died a coward.” Sanguine shrugged, leaning against the house. “On behalf of my wife and I, I would like to apologize. We normally don’t take justice into our own hands, especially so if we haven't been paid. But we’re both Companions; we can’t just ignore someone like that.”</p>
<p>Dropping the Companions’ name had the effect Sanguine wanted. The guard made a comment about making a full report to the guard captain and possibly sending a letter to Jorrvaskr for confirmation, but Sanguine didn’t care. By the time the letter was sent, he intended to have Merida far away from this dreary little town. As the guard ran off, the blacksmith extended a hand towards Sanguine, holding the leather armor in his other hand.</p>
<p>“I’m Lod.” He introduced himself. Sanguine shook the hand firmly.</p>
<p>“Sam.” Sanguine grinned. “Sorry for all the commotion. We came down here to relax, and naturally, my wife drags us into trouble.”</p>
<p>“That is the way of wives.”</p>
<p>“I’ll drink to that.” Sanguine chuckled as he tossed back the rest of his mead. Without being prompted, Lod began pulling out equipment to repair the leather armor.</p>
<p>“This’ll take me a few hours to fix up properly.” Lod commented. “But, considering you took care of our problem for us, I’ll offer you a discount if you do a favor for me.”</p>
<p>“I love to save money.” Sanguine stood up straight from the wall. “But I need to hear the favor before I can agree.”</p>
<p>“Did you see a hound on the road? A fine, strong creature that’s been wandering near town.” Lod asked. At the shake of Sanguine’s head, Lod went over to a pack and pulled out a large piece of deer meat. “There’s one out on the road. I can’t afford to chase him down but I could use a fierce, loyal beast to keep me company. If you’re willing to retrieve him for me, I’d be much appreciative.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Sanguine accepted the meat. “I can’t guarantee I’ll succeed, but I can at least try.”</p>
<p>“Much obliged.”</p>
<p>Sanguine sauntered out of town, not in any particular rush. He even whistled tunelessly as the birds flittered above him. Normally, he hated being left alone, but his mind had been in a turmoil since last night. He had hated to see Merida trapped like she had been, forced to either perform a grizzly hunt for Hircine or risk becoming a beast herself. He had hated the look in her eyes when she’d burrowed herself into his arms like he was the only one who could comfort her. But more than anything, he hated the way he really didn’t hate her at all. Everything she did made perfect sense and no sense at the same time. </p>
<p>Eternity had seemed so much more simple before he’d awakened at Helgan: Eat too much, drink excessively, and fuck until you passed out, then repeat. While this might get boring and routine after a while, it was a great way to keep him from thinking about anything. Whole centuries could pass before he paused for a moment and thought about something other than pleasure.</p>
<p>But now, Sanguine was sober more so than he’d been in a millennia. He walked and got exercise. He ate sub-par food. He hadn’t had sex in over a week. And yet, somehow he felt more alive now than he ever had.</p>
<p>Sanguine wasn’t sure if he loved it or hated it.</p>
<p>As he walked along the only road, he spied a dog nearby. Something seemed off, though Sanguine couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The dog seemed to see him, and appeared startled. Then it ran towards him, it’s tail wagging happily. As it approached, Sanguine found a grin spreading wide across his lips.</p>
<p>    “Sanguine!” The dog spoke excitedly, barking. “I wasn't expecting to see you! What’re you doin’ all the way out here?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Devils and Deals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merida gets licked; just not in the way Sanguine might wish.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vile and I had a bit of a falling out. We got into an argument and it got rather… heated.” Barbas explained, hunkering down with his head between his paws. Seated next to him on the steps to the inn was Sanguine, drinking another bottle of mead. He watched as the townsfolk of Falkreath went about their daily business, completely oblivious to the fact that there were two powerful Daedra seated amongst them, chatting away.</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like him.” Sanguine shook his head, though he grinned. “Always so temperamental.”</p><p>“Won’t argue there.” Barbas wagged his tail. “Even so, it’s been boring being alone. I think I’d better head back soon.”</p><p>“Suit yourself.” Sanguine grinned wickedly. “Of course, you could stay with Lod. He looked so disappointed when I told him you already had an owner.”</p><p>“I could definitely do worse. But I love Vile too much to ever leave him.” Barbas was completely unphased, saying aloud his feelings towards his Prince. Sanguine smiled fondly down at the dog-shaped Daedra, once again mildly envious of Vile and wondering how such a hot-headed person had managed to win the heart of such a loyal companion.</p><p>“Speaking of loving someone too much to leave them, I saw the girl you were traveling with.” Barbas gave a hound-like smile towards Sanguine, who suddenly found himself looking everywhere else and drinking deeply from his mead. “It’s been a long time since you’ve taken such a personal interest in someone. What gives?”</p><p>“It’s… complicated.” Sanguine slouched. “I’m sorta stuck here in this form, and the girl hasn’t thrown me to the curb yet. That, and she’s fun to follow. Got an ass that would make any Prince turn and stare.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re stuck here? How’s that happen?” Barbas perked up, head tilted to the side as he stared at Sanguine, who slumped further down and felt a mild blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.</p><p>“I don’t actually remember.” Sanguine sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I woke up in Helgen with a hangover and no memory; just a tether to the girl. She had no clue what happened either. We managed to find out that it had something to do with the Keeper to the local chapter of Vigilants, but that conversation went about as well as you might expect.”</p><p>“How’d you get a hangover?” Barbas tilted his head the other way. “I thought alcohol and drugs only affect you when you want them to?”</p><p>“That’s how it usually goes, yeah. And I’m never so drunk that I can’t eventually remember what I did.”</p><p>“Which would point at foul play.” Barbas growled low in his throat. “Vigilants being involved is a worry, though. Aren’t they usually trying to hunt us?”</p><p>“There’s more; the Keeper who trapped me here is an old follower of mine.” Sanguine sighed again. “We had a rather… nasty falling out. Guess she’s holding a grudge.”</p><p>“It’s rare for you to have a falling out with anybody.” Barbas sounded genuinely surprised, nosing Sanguine’s arm. “What happened?”</p><p>Sanguine shrugged. “The usual reason. She wanted something I couldn’t give her, and got mad.” Sanguine finished his drink in one long pull, then set the empty bottle aside and grabbed another from his pack. They were still somewhat cold, since he’d only just bought them that morning, and he felt a glow of enjoyment light his cheeks. Opening the bottle, he drank heavily, before shaking his head. “For some reason, Carcette feels I’m responsible.”</p><p>“Carcette?” Barbas perked up at the name. “That blonde Breton with legs for days?”</p><p>“Wait, were you two at that party?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Barbas excitedly wagged his tail. “I remember that one; Vile got so drunk he passed out and his head landed on Grunt’s plate. Carcette made some comment about being surprised a Prince couldn’t hold his drink.”</p><p>“I’d forgotten about that!” Sanguine threw his head back and laughed. “Man, it’s been awhile since you guys came to one of my summoning day parties. We should do that again.”</p><p>“You won’t hear me argue.” Barbas wagged his tail. “That’s too bad about Carcette. But maybe you can still fix things with her?”</p><p>“Doubtful.” Sanguine’s cheery mood immediately switched back to dark as he remembered the way the Keeper had smiled at him. “The way she acted, Barbas… I think Carcette has been planning this for a while.”</p><p>“So how’s this other girl work into it?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Sanguine swore in Oblivion, taking another long drink. “But she’s now the Champion of Hircine, so I’ll probably have to leave her behind.”</p><p>Sanguine didn’t need to look down to feel Barbas staring at him. He focused on drinking from his bottle, keeping his face averted as those demonic red eyes stared him down, seeing through all the layers the Prince had wrapped around himself. Silently cursing himself and the fact that Barbas was one of the few who <i>knew</i>, Sanguine tried through body language to let Barbas know this wasn’t a conversation he wished to have.</p><p>The shaggy dog didn’t comment right away, instead choosing to lay his head back between his paws and watching as a few guards walked past. Letting out the breath he’d been holding, Sanguine reached down and lightly scratched Barbas behind his large, floppy ears.</p><p>When Barbas finally did speak up, he did so in a tone that conveyed more understanding than any other Daedra should have been capable of giving. “I get it, Sanguine. I really do. It’s never easy to say goodbye to someone.”</p><p>“Could you please not?” Sanguine groaned, removing his hand. “I really don’t want to have this discussion.”</p><p>“I respect you.” Barbas’ tail thumped lightly against the weathered porch step and he looked up at Sanguine without moving his head. “But I gotta be honest with you. You need to stop being so scared of losing people. Even if she’s Hircine’s Champion, it’s you she’s traveling with. You said it yourself, she could have tossed you away at any moment. But she hasn’t.” Barbas shifted lightly, rolling onto his side and exposing his belly to Sanguine. “There’s nothing to stop you from making her your Champion as well, right? And Hircine has always liked you; there’s always a chance he won’t challenge you, especially if you promise to invite him over to chase her now and again. And even if she doesn’t end up in Oblivion, are you really just going to walk away and leave her behind? Or would you rather keep her close, getting into trouble together and having fun? Just… try and enjoy it while you’re stuck here. The memories will be worth it in the end.”</p><p>Sanguine didn’t trust himself to comment. Instead, he abruptly rose to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. He had a sudden urge to be on the road; anything to get away from the current conversation and the thoughts it was giving him. Grabbing the repaired leather armor, he held the door to the inn open as Barbas walked inside with him. With determined steps, he made his way towards the room where he’d left Merida, pausing only long enough to wink coyly at the barmaid, Narri. Lingering at the door to Merida’s room, he inhaled deeply, steeling himself. </p><p>Merida had barely moved from where he’d left her, other than to burrow even deeper under the furs. Her bare feet slightly peeked out from underneath, and Sanguine grinned at the sight of her cute toes. He felt conflicted as he stared at her. He knew he ought to distance himself, if only to protect himself when she was inevitably taken away. </p><p>Very few Dragonborn ended up in Oblivion; only the most corrupt. Even when deals were struck, a Dragonborn’s soul belonged first and foremost to Akatosh. More than likely, once Merida had seen the end of her days, she would rise to Sovngarde, never to see him again. Would she even miss him, surrounded by the feasting and merriment of Shor’s hall?</p><p>But it was too late. It had been too late when he’d lain there in the snow, unable to move, wondering if anyone would miss him. And then she’d appeared, the very vision of virtue and purity, sullied by the blood on her shaking hands as she’d held out a heart to him. Sanguine felt a soft smile on his lips as he stared down at her. While bards could sing of giving their hearts to a loved one, he had doubted any mortal would have done it literally. </p><p>She had. </p><p>Without worship or obedience, she had done more for him in the short time they’d known each other than even some of his most loyal had done in a lifetime of service. There was only one whom he could remember being there for him in his darkest hour, and he found himself fervently hoping that he’d be there again for his Prince when Merida was gone. Despite Barbas’ encouragement that those memories would be worth it, Sanguine knew how much it hurt to lose, how bitter those memories could taste. He had spent eons avoiding feeling like that again, only to find himself bound to someone who wasn’t his to claim once more.</p><p>His fingers grew wet as Barbas licked at his hand, apparently sensing the Prince’s dark thoughts. Sanguine chuckled, reaching down to rub his now wet hand over Barbas’ head.</p><p>“Hey!” The daedra protested.</p><p>“Serves you right for getting my hand wet!”</p><p>* * *</p><p>The furs were warm, and the weight was comforting. Merida kept her eyes closed even as her mind slowly became more alert. She could hear a few sounds just outside her room, and vaguely remembered being dragged back into Falkreath’s inn. Sighing heavily, she wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep, but judging by the brightness behind her closed lids, she figured the sun had to still be up. From outside the walls, she could hear the distant, muffled sounds of birds chirping and people talking. Stretching her arms out across the bed, she was somewhat startled not to come into contact with her usual bed partner.</p><p>Instead, her hands touched fur, warm and alive. Opening one eye, her vision slowly cleared and saw a large dog curled up beside her. It turned its head to look at her, it’s tail wagging with a happy thump against the bed.</p><p>“Well, what are you waiting for, Barbas?” Sanguine’s voice came from nearby. “Get ‘er!”</p><p>Before Merida could blink, the dog was on her, licking her face, hands, and arms with enthusiasm as she laughed. Between the wet assaults on her face, she managed to see out of one eye that Sanguine was inside the room with the door closed, sitting at the small table opposite from the bed with his arms crossed and grinning with malicious glee. </p><p>“H-help me! Sanguine!” Merida sputtered as Barbas licked her across the mouth. She squealed in delight, finally managing to wrap her arms around the dog’s neck. “Gotcha!” Merida shoved her face into the dog’s neck, still laughing with delight as she rubbed at its fur. “What a sweet puppy you are! Who’s a good puppy? It’s you!” Merida planted a kiss on the dog’s head, hugging it tightly.</p><p>“Okay, I think that’s enough.” Sanguine stood and strode forward, chuckling. “I’m the jealous sort, after all.”</p><p>Merida hugged the dog again, affecting a pout. “Then you’ll just have to be jealous! Because I just met this puppy and I already love him!”</p><p>“I have that effect on people.” The dog spoke, tongue lolled out in a dog-like laugh. </p><p>Merida stiffened in shock. Sanguine guffawed, almost collapsing onto the bed beside her. “Y-you… You should see your face right now!” He chortled. Merida felt her ire rising.</p><p>“Is this another of your tricks?” She growled. The dog leaned forward, licking her cheeks.</p><p>“It’s no trick.” The dog spoke again. “My name’s Barbas.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>“So where exactly are we headed?” Merida asked, pulling her new cloak around her shoulders. Sanguine smiled at the sight, feeling more at ease than before.</p><p>“It’s a place on our way through the mountains. There’s only the one road, and I think Vile’s shrine is somewhere along it.” Sanguine explained, watching as Barbas pranced ahead of them, stamping a trail of pawprints along the frosty ground. “I’ve dealt with Vile’s mood swings before. Hopefully it won’t take long. Then we can turn north and probably be in sight of Ivarstead by morning.”</p><p>“Let’s hope so. I feel like I’ve delayed seeing the Graybeards for long enough.” Merida huffed, though Sanguine could tell she was worried.</p><p>Sanguine waved his hand dismissively.“It’s just a bunch of old men puttering around.” He tried to sound light-hearted about it. “At most, they’ll teach you some useful shouts.”</p><p>Merida grunted in response, her eyes following Barbas. After her initial wake-up, she had been keeping her distance from Sanguine, and hadn’t been inclined to talk much. Not that he could blame her; he’d thrown a lot at her all at once including a literal talking hound. And nothing had happened since then to disprove his words.</p><p> While he understood what Barbas had said, he also knew that Merida would be hunted from now until the day she died by the various Princes. It was a hard truth of being a Dragonborn. He pitied her and wished he could shield her from it, but he didn’t have that level of influence. Her only respite might be in agreeing to stay within the Myriad Realms while she was still alive; it was how he’d managed to keep his other Dragonborn. However, Merida was only just beginning to walk along the path that Akatosh had chosen for her to follow, and Sanguine knew he’d never be allowed to keep her until Alduin lay dead.</p><p>All the more reason to stick around, he told himself.</p><p>As they ascended into the mountains, the path was windy and the stone inlaid road was slick with ice. Merida clutched her cloak around herself, and Sanguine quickened his step to walk next to her. He started to put a warm arm around her, but she tensed at his touch, so he allowed his arm to fall back down. His sigh clouding the air in front of him, Sanguine folded his arms tightly across his chest, keeping his cold fingers underneath his own arms.</p><p>“And here we are!” Barbas barked, wagging his tail. “There’s a few squatters inside, but it’s nothing you two can’t handle. I’ll… uh, just hang back and let you be the intimidating muscle.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>“By all means, let’s hear it.” The statue of Vile that stood in the middle of his shrine sounded amused at Merida's request for an audience with the Daedric Prince. “It’s the least I could do, since you already helped me grant one final wish for my last worshipers. They were suffering so from vampirism, and begged me for a cure. Then you came and ended their misery! I couldn’t have planned it better myself.”</p><p>Merida grit her teeth, hating all Daedra at that moment. She could almost feel the amusement dripping from the Prince.</p><p>“So, what’s your heart’s desire?” Clavicus Vile’s statue prodded at her. “What kind of deal can we strike?”</p><p>“I’m just here to reunite you with Barbas.” Merida drawled. The pup nudged at her hand, and she absently scratched him behind his big ears.</p><p>The scoff that came from the statue almost bowled her over. “Ugh! That insufferable pup? Forget it. Request denied. No deal!”</p><p>Merida came very close to lighting the entire place on fire. Her tolerance for the fragile whims and egos of the various Princes had reached its limits. It didn’t help that behind her, she could hear Sanguine rifling through the bodies of the various fallen vampires and their thralls.</p><p>“I’m glad to be rid of him. Even if it does mean I’m stuck in this pitiful shrine, i-in the back end of… nowhere.” Vile sounded petulant, though his tone seemed to waiver. “Well… perhaps there is a way he could earn his place back at my side. Maybe. But no promises.”</p><p>“Oh, just take Barbas back already!” Sanguine chuckled, walking forward and grinning up at Vile’s shrine. “You know you miss him!”</p><p>The shrine actually seemed to sputter. “How dare you, mortal! To speak to-”</p><p>“Vile, it’s me. It’s Sanguine.” He grinned wider. The statue quieted for several seconds before bursting back to life.</p><p>“So <i>this</i> is where you got off to, then?” Vile sounded delighted. “I was beginning to wonder. Nobody seemed to know what became of you. Figured you were on another bender of some sort.”</p><p>“I was.” Sanguine shrugged, not the least bit embarrassed. “And apparently it was a damned good one, because I’m now trapped here on Nirn with no power.”</p><p>“How’s that happen? Wait, never mind. It’s you. I probably don’t want to know.” Vile chuckled. “You should know that Dom was getting ready to go out and look for you. Want me to go get ‘im for you? Won’t take a minute.”</p><p>Sanguine chuckled wickedly. “And what’ll your favor cost me this time?”</p><p>Merida could almost hear the statue shrug, despite the fact that it wasn’t moving at all. “Eh, we all know you already owe me more than you could ever pay.”</p><p>“Hey, I make up for it by inviting you to my parties! And I fully intend to have the party to end all parties when I finally return to my throne.”</p><p>Vile went quiet for a moment. “Put in a good word for me with Loyal, and you’ve got a deal.”</p><p>Sanguine threw back his head and laughed heartily. “He’s a bit shy, but sure! He could use a little love.”</p><p>“Yes! I’ll be back in a jiffy. Don’t go nowhere!”</p><p>And like that, the presence in the room seemed to leave. Barbas whined a little, and Merida knelt down and threw her arms around his head, hugging the pup closely. Barbas leaned into her, wagging his tail and licking at her chin.</p><p>“What was all that about loyalty…?” Merida asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. Sanguine smiled down at her.</p><p>“Loyal. He’s one of my Dremora.” Sanguine shrugged as though that explained everything. “He’s the newest one, and is still trying to find his place amongst us, but he’s done well so far. He’s big and muscly, and usually spends my parties standing guard rather than taking part. Vile likes his boys big and muscled.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.” Barbas huffed, looking down.</p><p>“Don’t be like that, Barbas.” Sanguine knelt down, scruffing the dog’s head. “You know Vile cares about you. Anyone else is just a fling. Besides, I don’t think Loyal is interested in… well, anyone really. He doesn’t even want me touching him, and he works for me!”</p><p>“Does everyone near you have to sleep with you?” Merida asked, immediately regretting her accusatory tone. The look Sanguine gave her was mildly hurt.</p><p>“It’s not a requirement; more in the nature of a bonus.” He pouted. “I’m not so selfish as to force myself onto those who don’t want me. Why do you think I haven’t been pawing at you lately? You made it fairly clear you’re not interested.”</p><p>“So, what’s special about your Dremora?” Merida found that she couldn’t look Sanguine in the eye.</p><p>“They’re a bunch of weirdos I’ve picked up over the years who each have their own unique talents that compliment my own.” Sanguine sat down and leaned back, his long legs folding under him so he could sit more comfortably. “There’s Dom, Pik, Grunt, Lefty, Loyal, and Blanket.”</p><p>Merida couldn’t stop her snicker. “Interesting names.” </p><p>Barbas nipped at her arm in admonishment. “A Daedric Prince bestows a name on those that serve him. It’s considered a great honor. You go from just being another Dremora to someone important enough to have a name.”</p><p>“And that was the best you could do?” Merida couldn’t keep her incredulous grin from surfacing as she looked at Sanguine. He appeared very offended.</p><p>“Look, I don’t waste time trying to be eloquent or flowery. They have names that fit them!” Sanguine crossed his arms, glaring at her. Merida held back her laugh as long as she could, but ended up laying on the floor, howling and pounding a fist on the ground. Sanguine threw his hands up in frustration. “Okay, fine, I’m terrible at naming people!”</p><p>“I’m terrified to ask,” Merida gasped out between fits of giggling. “What would my name be?”</p><p>“Considering I name people based on their personality, I’m going to go with ‘Prude’.” Sanguine mock-snarled at her. “See, it works, because it describes you twice, since it also has the word ‘rude’ in it.”</p><p>“And I would spend all of eternity never letting you ever get your hands on me while flirting with everyone else.” Merida grinned viciously up at him, a glint in her eyes. “Maybe I’ll even bed a few of the Princes you hate, just to spite you.”</p><p>The look Sanguine gave her was strangely neutral. Then, with a movement so sudden, his hands snaked over and grabbed her sides, his fingers lightly digging in. Merida let out a shriek, batting at his hands and squealing as he mercilessly tickled her. Barbas wisely got out of range, his tongue rolling out in a canine laugh as Sanguine continued his onslaught.</p><p>“Tell me you like me!” He ordered, stopping long enough to let her catch her breath.</p><p>“Never! Death first!” Merida announced, before helplessly laughing as he attacked her sides again. “F-f-foul demon! I will never submit!”</p><p>“Ha! That’s what they all say!” Sanguine gave a comical approximation of an evil laugh. He stopped his assault of her sensitive sides, his eyes glittering with mirth as he leaned over her. “At least, until I pull out the feather.”</p><p>“You fiend!” Merida breathed rapidly, still shaking from her extended torment. “Does your villainy know no bounds?”</p><p>“I… hope I’m not interrupting anything.” The statue spoke, sounding mildly disturbed. Immediately Sanguine jumped slightly backwards, a mild blush on his cheeks. Merida glanced around the room in guilt, and noticed a large, bulky goat standing nearby, staring at her.</p><p>“Good to see everything is normal with you, Master.” The goat spoke, his voice deep and commanding. Merida blinked in confusion.</p><p>“Wait, a goat?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s my animal aspect.” Sanguine shrugged, and Merida shut her eyes, trying to keep herself from laughing.</p><p>“I would have guessed rabbit-”</p><p>“Is the woman important, or can I gorge her for talking to you so disrespectfully?” The goat seemed to growl, staring at Merida with its horizontal pupils. Her smile left her quickly and she found herself backing up. </p><p>“Easy, Dom," Barbas growled. "She’s just teasing him.” Barbas stood and moved between her and the goat. Sanguine raised his hand, calling for silence.</p><p>“Dom, it’s fine. I wouldn’t have made it this long on Nirn if I was that easily offended. I honestly wonder sometimes how Boethiah manages it, seeing how literally everything seems to offend them.” Sanguine crossed his arms, looking more serious. “Dom, things are a little complicated right now. I seem to be trapped in human form with no access to my powers.”</p><p>    Merida sighed as Sanguine quickly recounted his current situation and all they’d found out recently for the daedra present. Instead, she preoccupied herself by running her fingers over Barbas’ fur. Though the daedric dog was listening to Sanguine talk, Merida saw his tail wag with appreciation. As Sanguine wound down his tale, Merida felt some of the focus switch to her.</p><p>    “Well, why don’t you try and work out a deal with this girl?” Vile asked. Sanguine blinked in confusion.</p><p>    “Because she’s not interested?” He offered lamely. Merida could almost feel Vile roll his eyes.</p><p>    “No, you idiot. If you work out a deal with literally anyone, it should activate your powers when you go to seal it. There’s no way they’re completely gone; nobody can do that! So find someone, or convince the girl, and make a quick deal with them. You can use that temporary power to teleport yourself back to Oblivion.”</p><p>    Sanguine’s eyes went wide. “Wait, would that work?”</p><p>    “I don’t know!” Vile shouted. “Better than doing nothing, isn’t it?”</p><p>    Quite suddenly Merida was the focus of everyone’s attention once more, and she felt herself shrinking away. Sanguine’s eyes were almost pleading as he walked over to her, kneeling by her.</p><p>    “Name it, kid, and I’ll try and get it done.”</p><p>    And with those words, Merida forgot about everything she had ever wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Advice and Alpinism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merida runs away from her Daedric shaped problems, all the way up a mountain!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merida stared from human-form Daedric Prince, to goat, to dog, to statue, then back to her Prince. He continued to stare at her with hope and want in his eyes, and all Merida could do was move her mouth in a vague approximation of soundless communication.</p>
<p>    “Please, Merida. Anything at all.” Sanguine almost begged. Merida moved her hands helplessly.</p>
<p>    “I… I can’t think of anything! I’m sorry.” Merida whimpered.</p>
<p>    “It doesn’t have to be anything big.” Sanguine encouraged her, gesturing wildly. “Any small request. Food, drink, pleasures of the flesh - I’m good at all of those!”</p>
<p>    “I…” Merida floundered, backing away. “I really don’t want anything…”</p>
<p>“Merida…” He pleaded. </p>
<p>Something about all the eyes on her pushed Merida past her breaking point. Gritting her teeth, she leveled Sanguine with a heavy glare, though she could feel her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. “One thing at a time!” She shouted, ignoring the vicious snort from Dom, then turned her gaze up at the statue. “You mentioned something Barbas could do to get back into your good graces. What is it?”</p>
<p>Though she was aware that her question would come across as demanding and blunt, Merida really didn’t want to think further on making a deal with Sanguine. The entire concept was unnerving to her.</p>
<p>The statue of Clavicus Vile only hesitated a moment before answering. “Uh… well, there’s this axe. An incredibly powerful axe. An axe powerful enough for me to have quite a bit of fun, indeed.” </p>
<p>Merida could almost feel the statue smiling in malicious glee. </p>
<p>“If you bring it to me, I’ll grant you my boon. No strings attached. No messy surprises. At least, not for you.” Clavicus Vile seemed to move on quickly before Merida could question him further. “As I recall, it’s resting in Rimerock Burrow. Barbas can lead you right to it. The little mutt might even earn his place back at my side.”</p>
<p>Merida groaned, rubbing a tired hand across her eyes. Barbas walked up and nuzzled her side, and she instinctively reached down to pet his head reassuringly. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sanguine glaring at the statue of Vile and gesturing rudely.</p>
<p>“Hey, I never said that I wasn’t going to try for her myself.” Vile responded hotly towards Sanguine. “After all, she is the Dragonborn. I have just as much interest in seeing what she can do for me like all the rest of you.”</p>
<p>“Dammit, Vile, I saw her first!”</p>
<p>“I’ll let you borrow her on occasion.” Vile seemed to snicker.</p>
<p>Merida could almost see fire before her eyes. “TO OBLIVION WITH YOU BOTH!”</p>
<p>The words hung there in the air, stunning everyone into silence as they looked at Merida again. Clenching her fists so tight that her knuckles turned white, Merida stared down the source of all her problems standing before her.</p>
<p>And then Sanguine gave her a little smile. “As you put it so pointedly earlier, if it was that simple-”</p>
<p>“I’m so sick and tired of my person being treated like some damned prize for anybody, Daedra or mortal, to do with as they please.” Merida snarled out quietly, her entire body vibrating with her rage. “First Hircine strong-arms me into becoming his Champion, despite the fact that I found him, his quest, and his reward completely revolting.” She glanced up at Vile’s statue. “Now you want me to get an axe for you to have fun with, all so you’ll take your Daedric companion back? You know what, I think I’ve had my absolute fill of Daedric Princes and their constant bullshit!”</p>
<p>Merida pulled her bag forward, and with violent actions, pulled out the Savior’s Hide and threw it with all her might across the room. Sanguine opened his mouth in protest, but the look she leveled at him caused him to close it again.</p>
<p>“And you.” Merida shook her head as she stared down Sanguine. “You yell at me about Daedric Princes being too dangerous to associate with one moment, then drag me into the temple of another and argue with him about trading my soul back and forth? You think this is a joke? That saying these things would just roll off me and I’d continue to associate with you?</p>
<p>“No more. I was dragged into this damned deal with you, Sanguine, without my consent or knowledge, and I won’t have any more of it!” Merida snapped, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. “You want to make a deal with someone to teleport yourself back? There’s a bar somewhere in Ivarstead, filled with the usual degenerates you seem to love so much. Consider that the final place I’m escorting you.”</p>
<p>Merida stormed past the Daedra, ignoring the indignant flash of horns as Dom angrily tossed his head.  She marched up the snowy stairway, refusing to look back. Behind her,  Sanguine called out for her, but she refused to listen. Instead, she continued her way out of the cave and into the blisteringly cold air. Pulling her cloak around her, she tried not to remember that it had been Sanguine who’d given it to her. </p>
<p>Gritting her teeth, Merida pushed onward down the stone path towards Ivarstead, no longer caring if Sanguine followed her or not.</p>
<p>The stone pathway was still cold and slippery, and Merida found herself walking far slower than she would like to keep from falling. More than anything she didn’t want to deal with Sanguine; not vocally or contractually. The very idea of making a binding agreement with a Prince was beyond her ability to handle right then and there.</p>
<p>However, the fates seemed to feel cruel towards her as she heard the sound of something running after her. As it came closer, however, she noted it didn’t sound like footsteps, but rather like a wolf bearing down on her. Summoning fire into the left hand, she quickly pulled out her sword. As she came to the part of the path that seemed to drop below the snowline, two wolves came at her from either side. She turned to face the one on her left, blazing it with fire in the hopes of distracting it long enough to kill the other. From behind her, she heard a pained howl, but she kept the flames on the first wolf until it turned and ran away, screaming in pain as it continued to burn and eventually collapse lifeless on the road. Spinning around, she saw Barbas standing over the other wolf, it’s throat ripped open and it’s blood dripping from the demon-dog’s jowls.</p>
<p>“Sheesh, that looks painful. Remind me not to get on your bad side.” Barbas wagged his tail, absently licking at the blood around his mouth. Merida sighed heavily, putting away her sword.</p>
<p>“I’m really not in the mood, okay? Just go back to Vile.” Merida turned and continued up the road, then paused as she heard Barbas following her. “Didn’t you hear me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah I heard you. I’m just not listening.” Barbas wagged his tail. “Look, I get it. What Vile and Sanguine said back there was in poor taste. But I think you know they weren’t serious about it.”</p>
<p>“No? It seemed serious enough to me.” Merida huffed, rubbing her cold hands together.</p>
<p>“That’s just because you’re not used to their sense of humor. To them, trading the services of their followers is just something they do. Heck, I’ve helped out Sanguine on multiple occasions at Vile’s bidding.” Barbas lolled his tongue out in a dog-like laugh. “Sheogorath, Nocturnal, Mephala, and even Dagon once. The point is, when you work directly for a Prince, you get used to getting passed around.”</p>
<p>“You’re not helping your case any.”</p>
<p>“But there’s a difference.” Barbas nudged the side of her thigh with his nose. “I’m a Daedra. Maybe not the most powerful, but I have my uses. But when it comes to their followers, the souls of those who stay with their chosen Prince for an eternity, very rarely are they actually shared. Those souls are their respective Princes’ responsibility, and they guard them with jealousy. Only the most trusted souls are borrowed out, and only when the Prince responsible for them is absolutely sure of that soul’s loyalty.”</p>
<p>“So what?” Merida rounded on the Daedra, feeling somewhat foolish for arguing with what was to the random passerby a regular hound dog. “Even if none of them are likely to get my soul - and even if they did and I knew they wouldn’t trade it - how would you feel being talked about like that? I’ve dealt with so much lately, and it’s stressful enough! Sanguine aside, I only just found out I’m Dragonborn and am supposed to be some big damn hero! I never wanted any of this, but I’m still trying to do my best!”</p>
<p>“Hey, kid, I get it. I really do.” Barbas sat on his haunches, nuzzling her hand when it fell to her side. “As much as I love him, Vile can be really callous about a person’s feelings. He never really seemed to understand them when dealing with mortals. Sanguine, too, though he’s usually better about it. Put them together, and their barbs can become really offensive if you don’t know them.</p>
<p>“But I’m guessing that even in the short time together, you’ve gotten to know Sanguine pretty well.” Barbas looked up at her, a sly twinkle in his eye. “After all, I’m guessing you don’t usually let anyone tickle you.”</p>
<p>Merida was fairly certain her blushing face could melt snow at that very moment. “That was…”</p>
<p>“...A show of trust.” Barbas finished for her. “You like him; I can tell.”</p>
<p>Merida sighed heavily wiping a tired hand across her face. “I shouldn’t. He said so himself: Daedric Princes shouldn’t be trusted.”</p>
<p>“And to some degree, they shouldn’t. When it comes to souls, every Prince is about as trustworthy as a card shark.” Barbas wagged his tail. “But when it comes to your heart and your feelings, Sanguine would sooner tear off his own arm than hurt someone. No matter how angry he gets, it takes a lot to get on his bad side. He might fume and yell and bluster, but trust me, he calms down quickly once you put a drink in his hands. And I’m sure if you think back on your time together, you’ll see it too.”</p>
<p>Merida sighed heavily, then squatted down to Barbas’ level. “He wants me to make a deal with him, though. Just so he can regain his power, he wants me to trade my soul.”</p>
<p>“Who said he’d take your soul?” Barbas tilted his head. At Merida’s confused expression, he laughed, his tongue dangling as he wagged his tail. “Oh, I see. You think all deals end with you losing your soul?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Merida fumbled. Barbas actually chuckled.</p>
<p>“Kid, if that’s how we worked, nobody would deal with us. You’d be amazed at some of the things that we’ve accepted as payment. Heck, Sanguine once saved a person from being eaten alive by spiders; saved her life! And you know what he got in return?” At Merida’s headshake, Barbas chuckled again. “An apple.”</p>
<p>“Wait, he saved someone’s life for an apple?”</p>
<p>“The little girl was about 4 years old, and ended up bleeding on top of Sanguine’s sigel in one of his old, abandoned shrines.” Barbas licked at Merida’s hand, bringing a smile to her face. “When Sanguine showed up, wondering who was making a blood sacrifice at a shrine that hadn’t been used in a thousand years or more, he saw the kid passed out, with a bunch of spiders closing in. Apparently, he screamed loud enough to be heard all the way back in Oblivion, and when the his Dremora showed up, expecting a bloody battle, they instead saw Sanguine running around in circles, screaming and shooting lightning in every direction. After the spiders were dead, the girl woke up, called Sanguine her hero, and gave him her lunch, which was an apple. Grunt can’t tell that story without laughing hysterically.”</p>
<p>Merida giggled, despite herself. “Funny, he has no mercy on me when spiders are involved.”</p>
<p>“Well, don’t tell him I told you. Grunt tells it way better.”</p>
<p> Merida found a smile returning to her face again. Looking down at Barbas, she impulsively threw her arms around his neck, almost falling over for her efforts. Barbas laughed aloud, wagging his tail ecstatically. </p>
<p>“That’s better.” Barbas licked her across her face, eliciting a laugh from Merida. “Daedra can be dangerous, that much is true. But I don’t think you have much to worry about from Sanguine, and Vile will get over what you said. Especially if we take a little time before we go get his axe for him. The one you should be worried about is Dom.”</p>
<p>“Dom?" Merida quirked an eyebrow. "The goat?” Babrus nodded.</p>
<p>“Be glad I got here first. Dom was ready to chase you down and tear you to pieces.” Barbas yawned and stretched, ignoring Merida’s stunned expression as she released his neck. “Dom is one of Sanguine’s most loyal followers, next to Loyal himself. Those two have been through a lot together. He really didn’t like you throwing your weight around back there. My suggestion? If he’s still around Sanguine by the time the Prince catches up, apologize first and act really contrite.”</p>
<p>“Or, I could just headbutt the goat. Display of dominance and all that.” Merida smirked. Barbas barked.</p>
<p>“That’s just crazy enough he might respect you.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>The first rays of morning light were beginning to push back the dense fog of dawn as Sanguine finally caught up to Merida and Barbas. He arrived just in time to see Merida’s head plunge below the icy river waters that surrounded the town, and held in his sigh. For whatever reason, Merida seemed obsessed with being wet. Sanguine quietly stepped up beside Barbas and sat beside him, waiting patiently as the Nord remained submerged. Other than thumping his tail in acknowledgment, Barbas didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>Merida was below the surface long enough that Sanguine was growing concerned and was about to go in after her when she suddenly breached the water with a great spray and a gasp of air. He also noticed that she was only wearing her small clothes, for which he was both appreciative and horrified, and her lips were almost blue as she shivered. Glancing around, he saw her leather armor and small towel sitting on top of her pack. He grabbed the flimsy cloth, holding it out to her as she charged from the waters and began to dry herself.</p>
<p>“That looks mildly unpleasant.” Sanguine drawled.</p>
<p>    Merida sneezed off to the side and sniffled. “It’s a bit nippy, but at least the worst of the blood and grime is off me now.” Merida tossed the saturated towel down, quickly getting back into her armor. The small amulet she was holding in her hand was tossed onto her pack, and Sanguine made a face.</p>
<p>    “While I’m glad you’re more open to looting things nowadays, I think we need to have a long discussion about limitations.” Sanguine eyed her near frozen hair.</p>
<p>    “I’m not keeping it.” Merida sounded offended. “Remember that thing you told me to stop doing?”</p>
<p>    “Which one? I’ve told you to stop doing a lot of things lately, and you never seemed to listen.”</p>
<p>    “The helping people one.” Merida eyed him hard, though there was a touch of a smile to her lips. “I thought it over, and you’re right. People are going to take advantage of me wherever I go, and I’ll probably get badly hurt or into even worse situations than what I found myself in with Hircine.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine stared at her as she finished dressing herself, his heart sinking. “You’ve decided to keep helping people anyways, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>    Merida’s answer was a very wide grin. Sanguine sighed long and heavily. Without any further conversation, he waited for her to gather her belongings and followed her and Barbas into the city, keeping a respectful distance. When they passed the inn and tavern, Sanguine glanced at it, then back at Merida. She had seemed so adamant about leaving him behind there, but she didn’t turn and say anything. Instead, she seemed to have a different goal in mind entirely. </p>
<p>Across the stream was a decrepit house with no roof, sitting as though abandoned. A lone, rugged looking man in rags was puttering around, mumbling to himself. Sanguine noticed the man smelled strongly of sweat and manure, and his sunken eyes flickered everywhere with extreme paranoia. His dirty hand picked at his lower lip nervously as he watched Merida approach.</p>
<p>“Hello, Narfi.” Merida spoke softly, her tone conveying her sympathy. Narfi twitched slightly as he stared at her, hope in his mad eyes. “I found Reyda’s necklace.”</p>
<p>“Reyda! You saw Reyda?” Narfi spoke in a rush. “Did you tell her Narfi cries? Did you tell her Narfi never said goodbye like mother and father?”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Narfi.” Merida passed the necklace into Narfi’s waiting hands, closing his fingers over it gently. “She’s dead.”</p>
<p>Narfi’s lower lip trembled and tears rolled down his cheeks as he clutched the necklace to his chest. “Oh no! No, no, no. Narfi never got to say goodbye! Now Narfi’s all alone.” The man sniffled loudly, wiping his nose and eyes with his dirty smock, shaking with dismay. “At least Narfi has Reyda’s necklace… reminds Narfi of his sister. Thank you for giving this to Narfi.”</p>
<p>The man trundled off, and Sanguine was about to drag Merida back towards the bar when Narfi quickly rushed back, shoving something into her hands. Though her eyes looked a little disturbed, she still somehow managed to smile her thanks as the man nodded absently, and wandered off again. Sanguine looked down at her hands and was mildly concerned to see them dripping red. With horror, Sanguine saw the very distinctive form of a daedra’s heart and what appeared to be a sliver of human flesh.</p>
<p>From nearby, Barbas gagged. “Can we please leave? That’s disgusting even to me.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>The climb up the seven thousand steps towards High Hrothgar was a peculiar type of torture for the Daedra who represented a slothful lifestyle. Sanguine’s legs wobbled each time he put weight on one, and felt like lead as he lifted it again. After battling ice wolves, a snowy sabre cat that had torn a good chunk out of Merida’s armor and left bite marks deep into his gauntlets, and finally, running and screaming like terrified children from a frost troll, Sanguine was more than ready to curl up on one of the icy steps that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Evening was descending quickly, rapidly losing what little heat the day had held. As they came to another flat point, Sanguine’s strength finally gave out and he all but collapsed onto its surface.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Merida didn’t try to make him stand and continue on. Instead, the exhausted Nord slumped next to him, her head drooping.</p>
<p>Only Barbas seemed unaffected as he romped through the snow drifts. Whenever Merida and Sanguine paused to rest along the near innumerable steps up the mountain, Barbas, with malicious glee, would charge past them and sit at the next summit, tail wagging and tongue rolled out impishly. Merida laughed at his antics, as his running kicked up snow and showered the two upright individuals with a dusting of the powdery white substance.</p>
<p>Sanguine found himself wondering what Vile would do to him if he kicked the damned dog off the side of the mountain. His murderous thoughts moved towards outright cupidity when Merida pulled out a large, unopened bottle of wine and passed it to him. Drinking the entire bottle in one long, slow pull, Sanguine felt some of his strength return, though his legs still felt incredibly heavy. Merida pulled out a small bottle of his mead, made eye contact with him for a moment until he nodded towards her, then began drinking herself. The two of them rested for several minutes as the sun dipped behind the distant mountains.</p>
<p>“How much further do you think it is?” Merida asked. Sanguine grunted as he leaned back onto his elbow, thoroughly disgusted with the direction his life had taken to drive him up a mountain. He glanced behind them at yet another set of stairs leading up to a ledge he couldn’t see, with gusts of wind blowing snow down their length.</p>
<p>“I swear to every deity and daedra in existence if those stairs don’t lead me to the sight of High Hrothgar close by, I’m turning around and heading back the way we came.” Sanguine muttered. Merida guffawed at him echoing her complaint from Bleak Falls Barrow. They had seen the wretched burrow far below and across the way as they’d made their way up.</p>
<p>“Hey, Barbas, can you see High Hrothgar?” Merida called over her shoulder. The dog trotted up, licking her across the cheek.</p>
<p>“It shouldn’t be much further now.” Barbas sounded encouraging. As Merida got back to her feet, Sanguine took the opportunity to lay flat on his back with a broken sob escaping him.</p>
<p>“When I get my powers back, I’m never walking again.” He promised himself out loud. “I will demand to be carried everywhere from now on.”</p>
<p>“Lounging on a palanquin, I take it?” Merida teased, wiping the snow dust off her pants with sharp slaps of her hands. Sanguine smiled at the thought.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why I didn’t think of doing it before.”</p>
<p>“Probably because your Dremora would dump you into the nearest body of water or beer keg.” Barbas supplied. Sanguine chuckled.</p>
<p>“Totally worth it.” He grinned as he accepted Merida’s hand and allowed her to help him back to his feet.</p>
<p>Though the home of the Graybeards was not quite up the next flight of stairs, it wasn’t long before they saw it’s great gray form materialize before them, just as the northern lights began to flicker and color the sky with their glory. Merida paused a moment to finish reading the last stone plaque of ten that had marked their journey up the stairs. Sanguine stood, watching the sky continue to darken from evening to night, feeling something stir in his chest. Just as he’d never really watched a sunrise, he’d never paused to admire the natural beauty of Nirn in other ways.</p>
<p>An eternity of drinking and general debauchery, Sanguine had remained indoors or within Oblivion for almost his entire existence. He had never been inclined to ‘see the world’ as others had, and had been content simply appearing at the place he desired, doing as he pleased, and leaving again. Even when he had remained in one place for an extended time, he rarely took the time to glance out a window. Why would he, when all that he desired was laid out before him inside a cozy little place of his choosing.</p>
<p>Now, standing near the top of the tallest mountain in all of Tamriel, the Daedric Prince couldn’t help but wonder if his life had been just wasting time all along. As the mosaic of colored lights took fire across the sky, Sanguine felt like he was seeing for the first time.</p>
<p>A pair of arms wrapped around his middle, and he instinctively placed a hand over one of Merida’s, content to continue to stare at the wonders before him. She sighed contentedly, moving slightly to stand beside him so she could also watch the sky come alive.</p>
<p>And then a bitterly cold gust of wind ruined the moment, causing Sanguine to swear and stamp his feet. “Oh right.” He groused. “This is why I like the indoors. Speaking of which, let’s hurry before we become frozen fixtures out here.”</p>
<p>Merida laughed gaily as another gust of wind shivered the both of them, giving strength to tired limbs to quickly move towards the twin staircases that curved around the central pillar of High Hrothgar. Merida paused long enough to deposit some supplies into a container near the base, before joining her hand with his as they raced up the cold steps into the heart of the home of the Graybeards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Bathing and Breezehome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sanguine gets a lap full, an eye full, and a chest full. Just not how he might want it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: More heart eating, voyeurism, and dubious consent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the rough climb up the mountain and then back down after a very disappointing meeting with The Graybeards, Sanguine all but dragged himself onto the rock hard surface that was the Inn’s bed. His entire body screamed for rest. Sanguine might blithely claim to be above the petty mortals and their various weaknesses, but he sorely doubted that all the ale on Nirn could ever restore him after the day’s tremendous trek. Within moments of laying down, Sanguine fell into a deep sleep.</p>
<p>It was the feeling of gentleness on his neck that slowly brought Sanguine back to awareness. There again, the soft touch of lips to his skin. Sanguine smiled, feeling his sluggish body respond with warmth as his blood ran hot, coursing through his stomach and across his abs. Rolling, he opened his eyes and saw Merida sprawled out next to him, clad only in a loose linen shirt that did little to hide her but rather softened her skin to luminescence. She smiled at him, then leaned in, pressing soft breasts against his arm, as she left a trail of little kisses from his bare, ash-colored shoulder, up his neck, to nibble at the lobe of his pointed ears. Running his hands over her bare leg and up under her shirt towards her mid-back, Sanguine was grateful to have returned to his original form. His Dragonborn deserved nothing but his full glory.</p>
<p>Coaxing one of her legs to slide over him so she could straddle his bare hips and groin, Sanguine encouraged her to sit up, so he could admire her properly. With a coy smile, Merida obliged, shyly looking away as she began to unlace the front of the shirt. Sanguine’s hot hands roamed over her thighs to rest on her hips while he ground himself against her, her wetness bringing fire to his veins as his hands traced up her belly as the shirt parted…</p>
<p>Sanguine’s eyes snapped open at the sound of someone dropping crockery nearby. The light filtering through the roof overhead suggested it was mid-day, and the soreness in his back told him he had hardly moved from where he’d fallen onto the bed in exhaustion just a few hours earlier. Snoring on the ground beside him was Barbas, finally showing the faintest signs of being tired as they’d arrived in the early predawn hours. His right arm also vibrated with heavy snoring, and he turned his head to glare at the source of his nightly desires.</p>
<p>Merida had apparently passed out right next to him, still fully armored aside from her boots, and had taken up her usual spot of getting between him and a wall. She’d also backed herself up towards him, her butt pressed firmly into his side and subtly pushing him towards the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>Sanguine momentarily contemplated the horrific death that would likely follow him upon slapping the offending body part.</p>
<p>Yawning quietly but heavily, Sanguine lingered for a moment longer before his back demanded he remove his person from the uncomfortable bed. His whole body screamed against the abuse, and tears would have fallen from his eyes had he the ability. More than anything, he missed his cushions, thick and plush and wonderful for lounging on. He missed his table of endless delicacies. He missed his mead - Oh how he missed his never ending mead in his golden chalice! More than anything though, as his dreams were so cruel to point out to him in vivid detail, he missed his women. His men. His people of indiscriminate gender. His wondrous, pliable bodies that craved attention that only he could supply. He missed the followers that worshiped on their knees, on their backs, or on him. Even as his sore body moved, he could feel another painful erection making itself pointedly known in his too restrictive pants.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for the Daedric Prince, there was little relief to be found here. Merida would utterly annihilate him should he try anything. Then again, Sanguine thought as he slowly divested the exhausted girl from his arm, she had been mildly receptive of late. Barbas had apparently said a few things to her that had put her slightly more at ease. Promising to treat the pup nicely from now on if it resulted in bedding Merida, Sanguine moved to step over the dog-shaped Dremora.</p>
<p>Immediately upon getting one foot over the pup, Barbas awoke, snapped up to full height, and accidentally bashed the back of his large, hard head right between Sanguine’s legs.</p>
<p>    Sanguine went down in a pained howl, absently noticing that Merida slept on oblivious.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Merida made her way quietly out of the inn, where Sanguine was busy recovering from the grievous injury he’d apparently received while she’d slept. He hadn’t gone into details, but judging from the pain in his movements, as well as the outright vicious glares he gave Barbas, Merida had chosen not to respond. Instead, she’d made a few small inquiries to one of the local farmwives, and had managed to procure something that brought a small smile to her lips. Traveling north of the town, she went down a sharp hill and saw a glittering waterfall that pooled water at its base before it picked up speed further north. </p>
<p>A perfect spot; nobody from town would be able to see her so long as she stuck close to the falls. She wagered even those on the bridge just overhead and a little south wouldn’t be able to see her. With a happy squeal, she began striping off her armor.</p>
<p>“Uh, I appreciate it, kid, but you’re not my type.” Barbas sat watching her, tail curled next to him. “Just saying.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s good, because you’re not mine either.” Merida grinned and winked at him. “Though you do make an excellent bed partner. Nice and warm.” Barbas laughed good naturedly, while Merida continued to remove her well worn and rather fragrant armor. “I could use a full day to do laundry and the like, but I think I’ll settle for just getting myself cleaned up today. Do me a favor and watch the road. Anyone comes along, chase them off for me?”</p>
<p>“You got it.” Barbas grinned, his tongue rolling out as she tossed her small clothes on top of her armor. “Are you including Sanguine in-”</p>
<p>“Yes. Definitely yes.”</p>
<p>“Aw, be nice to the poor Prince. I think he’s suffering from lack of affectionate contact, if you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>Merida gasped as she stepped into the freezing waters. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself under the waterfall, staying under as long as she dared. Shaking, she reached for the bar of plain brown soap she’d traded for with a gold piece and attacked her arms, reveling in the feeling of cleanliness.</p>
<p>“I can imagine.” Merida commented absently. “I tend to wake up before him, and I can’t tell you how many times it's been to him jabbing me with... it.”</p>
<p>Barbas laughed, laying down and watching the road. “Can you blame him? Forced to abstain from his favorite form of indulgence, while laying next to a pretty girl almost nightly. I don’t think any of the Princes could ever devise a more effective torture for him.”</p>
<p>Merida chuckled, shaking her head. It was true, she didn’t blame him, though she wished Sanguine would wander through town and find a willing person. It was better than him constantly gazing her up and down in the mornings. Merida wondered if perhaps it might not be a bad idea to linger in Ivarstead for a day. There had been a young woman, around her age, who’d eyed Sanguine as he’d walked by. Once she’d bathed and he’d ‘recovered’ she’d mention it.</p>
<p>Lathering up her hair, she piled the sud-soaked mass on top of her head in a loose bun, before scouring her body free of the dirt and grime that had plagued her lately.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>“Barbas…”</p>
<p>“I have my orders.”</p>
<p>“Ignore them.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Please!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Sanguine. She was quite adamant.”</p>
<p>Sanguine felt his whine escape him before he could stop himself. He could clearly see Merida’s clothing, including her small clothes, just laying there on the bank. He could hear her splashing just out of sight, a handful of bushes standing between him and the flashes of pearly white skin that moved behind them. The Daedric Prince was almost panting with want, and even his bruised… ego wasn’t enough to dissuade him of wanting to gaze unhindered on the woman who had tormented him. However, the mongrel before him would need to be destroyed first. After what had happened that morning, Sanguine was all in favor of something painful and lingering.</p>
<p>From nearby, he heard the sound of Merida laughing and more splashing. Something in his mind broke, and he stormed past Barbas, who bit down on a loose bit of his pants and slowed his progress. As soon as he was near enough to the bank, he didn’t bother looking over at Merida. Instead, he concentrated on lifting his free leg to remove his boot.</p>
<p>“Sanguine!” Barbas whined, not letting go.</p>
<p>“I’m getting in the water with her.” Sanguine snarled, glaring down at Barbas with enough viciousness that the Daedra let go, backing off with his tail between his legs.</p>
<p>“If she kills you, it’s your own fault.” Barbas warned. Sanguine flashed him a grin.</p>
<p>“She won’t. She might fight a bit at first, but she won’t hurt me.”</p>
<p>Without another word, Sanguine striped himself bare, leaving his armor and clothes more sprawled about than Merida’s neat pile. Taking a deep breath, Sanguine finally glanced up, and gave thanks to every daedra and god in existence that Merida was facing away from him at the moment. The sight of her bare skin was almost too much for the Daedric Prince, as his blood blazed through his veins with pure want. </p>
<p>Putting one foot in the water, Sanguine bit down on a curse; that water must come right off the mountain with how cold it was! Damn the Nord resistance to all things frigid. He glanced back at Merida, her back still turned to him as she bent over to scrub at her legs.</p>
<p>He could weather the cold for that sight alone.</p>
<p>Gritting his teeth, Sanguine began his careful walk through the water, heading towards his goal. The water wasn’t deep, barely to his calves. But it was bitterly cold, and he knew Merida wouldn’t linger for long. If he was going to make his move--</p>
<p>“Finally! There you are-- WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!”</p>
<p>Merida’s head whipped around just as Sanguine also turned, dread filling his entire being as he spied the robes of a Vigilant, coming south along the path leading to Ivarstead.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>“You never should have left Whiterun without me!” Bjorn sounded overly righteous and offended. “Look at what happens; a moment later and you would have been at this disgusting Daedra’s mercy.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, Bjorn, he wouldn’t have gotten far.” Merida snarled, her face still pale with rage. </p>
<p>Both Sanguine and Barbas held back as the two Nords bickered and stormed ahead of them. Sanguine raised a hand to gently touch the still highly tender skin on his cheek, which now sported a very large red welt, thanks to Merida’s earth-shattering slap she’d given him. Dropping his hands, Sanguine couldn’t help the pout that came to his lips. He and Merida had been getting along fairly well (with only a few rough patches that had been fixed quickly). Now, instead of the satisfaction of having a warm woman in his arms, his socks were now wet from putting them on without being allowed to fully dry first. As his feet squelched inside his iron boots, Sanguine was beginning to feel the first pitfall of depression settle into his stomach.</p>
<p>The steep, unpaved road wound back and forth as they made their way back towards the flatter areas that rested between the northern and southern mountains that separated the eastern and western parts of Skyrim. Bjorn and Merida felt content to keep ahead of their Daedric companions, talking about mundane, human interests, leaving Sanguine to stew in his own thoughts. Taking out a bottle of ale, Sanguine drank deeply, not really wanting to deal with said thoughts at the moment. After all, most of those thoughts led back to his fantasies from earlier, with the taunting reality that had been so close and been denied him.</p>
<p>More than anything, Sanguine missed Oblivion with every passing moment. The Myriad Realms was his home; a concept that had previously been foreign to him, but having been gone for over a week unable to return, it was a concept he was becoming frighteningly familiar with. Closing his eyes, he could clearly see the long table where he held his feasts. Polished, old wood that neither splintered nor faded from it’s golden sheen. The red table runner with gold tassels that spanned the length of it. Crockery and flatware of varying finery spread throughout. And everywhere the eye could see was a delicacy; from cakes and pastries to finely roasted meat, fresh bread, mounds of butter…</p>
<p>The growling in Sanguine’s stomach was drowned out by the sound of an actual growl. His eyes flew open in time to see two wolves leap out of the bushes on either side of the road, falling on Merida and Bjorn. Barbas snarled and moved quickly to join the fray. Sanguine was still shaking off his mental detritus when he felt something sharp and painful pierce through his back. His heart fluttered painfully, and Sanguine could clearly see the tip of a dagger poking through his armor. With a slithering hiss, the blade was withdrawn, and Sanguine’s vision wavered.</p>
<p>“Sanguine!”</p>
<p>Merida’s voice sounded far away, as did the fight with whatever had attacked him. Sanguine didn’t remember falling to his knees, let alone collapsing onto the road, but by the time his vision had begun to cease it’s flickering to black, he could make out Barbas nuzzling at his face.</p>
<p>“Hurry up with that heart, kid!” Barbas sounded worried. How long had he been laying there? Sanguine’s mind seemed to have stopped working. Before he could process his surroundings, he felt himself being turned so he was laying on his back. The move sent pain through his chest, and his vision blackened again.</p>
<p>“-- Can’t chew it for you!” He seemed to hear Merida’s voice calling out to him. Something was being held to his lips, something warm. Sanguine tried to focus his eyes, but his surroundings kept churning and moving, making him feel nauseous. Whatever was being pressed to his lips felt urgent now, trying to work its way into his unresponsive mouth.</p>
<p>“Bjorn, hold his mouth open?”</p>
<p>“I refuse to be a part of this disgusting absurdity!”</p>
<p>Sanguine very clearly heard Merida snarl, then what sounded like a heavy intake of breath. His brows furrowed as he heard the sound of something thick being bit into at the same time he heard the sound of gagging. Bjorn apparently objected to whatever was happening. What else was new, Sanguine’s sluggish mind concluded. </p>
<p>Before he could wonder at anything further, he felt a wet pair of lips against his own, pushing his lips open. A tongue worked between his teeth, and something thick, solid, and tasting heavily of blood landed in his mouth. The blood poured down his throat, as did the solid mass, and Sanguine swallowed, coughing. His vision slowly began to clear, though keeping his eyes open still brought him more confusion. Again, he felt something against his lips, and this time he opened them willingly, though the action felt unnatural. He was being fed something…</p>
<p>The third time, Sanguine felt his chest tighten and his heart beat painfully. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he was surprised he was able to focus somewhat on his surroundings. Barbas sat next to him, looking concerned.</p>
<p>“I think it’s starting to work, kid. Do you have another?” The dog asked. Sanguine followed the dog’s line of sight, and saw Merida lean over him, her mouth covered in blood that dribbled obscenely down her chin, little droplets falling to land on his chest.</p>
<p>“Sanguine has a few more in his pack. Hopefully he can handle them by himself.” Merida muttered to the dog, then waved a finger slowly before Sanguine’s eyes. “Hey Sanguine, can you understand me?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Sanguine grunted, then winced as his chest hurt painfully. “Wha-?”</p>
<p>“Don’t try to talk yet.” Merida ordered. Barbas extended his face towards Sanguine, sniffing and then licking his cheek.</p>
<p>“You got stabbed by a poisoned blade. Right through your heart.” Barbas nuzzled him. “Merida, get that next heart. I think he’s coming around enough to eat them himself now.”</p>
<p>“I sincerely hope so.” Merida made a face as she dug through his bag. Sanguine didn’t remember them removing it. She produced one of his stored hearts, salted to keep it from going bad quickly. Even so, it was a sickly gray color, and hardly looked appetizing. Merida apparently could read his thoughts as she held the heart to his lips. “I don’t care how it tastes, you need to eat.”</p>
<p>    Too confused and hurt to argue, Sanguine did his best to ignore the taste as he devoured the heart. By the time he’d swallowed the last bit, his mind seemed to have cleared enough for him to think straight. The next heart, he was able to prop himself up on an elbow, feeling as his insides stitched together. The fourth heart he ate slowly, watching as Bjorn stood a ways away, shaking from his apparently violent vomiting. Merida descended the rest of the short way down the hill and towards the river where she forcefully washed her mouth out.</p>
<p>    “That is, by far, the most vile thing I’ve ever had to do. And I’ve had to do a lot in the short time I’ve known you.” Merida threw the comment over her shoulder. Sanguine gave a little laugh, shaking his head as he finished the heart.</p>
<p>    “And you haven’t even seen the extent of what I can do yet.” Sanguine quipped, though his voice sounded weak and dry. All the salt on the hearts left his mouth feeling tacky. Digging through his bag, he produced a bottle of wine. Before he could open it, Merida returned, snatched it from him, and gulped down several large swallows before handing it back to him. “Cheers.”</p>
<p>    Merida gave him a withering look. “I just had a human heart in my mouth. Don’t start.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine’s own heart must have still been injured, because he swore it skipped a beat. Instead, he smiled up at her. “Thanks for that.”</p>
<p>    “If you two are quite done.” Bjorn sounded on the verge of vomiting again. Merida rolled her eyes, and Sanguine couldn’t help but chuckle. Merida extended a hand down to him, and he took it gladly, telling himself that the heat on his cheeks was from the wine.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>    The sky was beginning to turn a soft golden color with the approach of evening as the weary group rounded the final turn in the road, laying eyes on Whiterun. Merida took a moment to pause and breath deeply. She’d left in a hurry to escape the problems of the city, and had made a mess of everything. Now here she was, back after only a few days, and she wondered if she was ready.</p>
<p>    A light hand touched the small of her back reassuringly, and she glanced over at Sanguine, standing next to her. He looked tired, but managed to give her a reassuring smile. Merida returned it, but it didn’t remain as her eyes were drawn back towards Whiterun. She felt her hand held gently as Sanguine continued walking, lightly pulling her along with him. Bjorn made a disgusted sound, and Merida could hear him approaching quickly, so she pulled her hand away from Sanguine’s. With a heavy sigh, she marched onward, focusing on just getting back before they lost what little light they had left.</p>
<p>    The heavy gates of Whiterun slowly groaned shut behind them just as the sky was beginning to turn from gold to fiery orange. Merida immediately set out for the first shop, Warmaiden’s, and cracked the door open and poked her head through.</p>
<p>    “Are you still open for some buying and selling?” Merida asked. Ulfberth War-Bear glanced up from where he’d been cleaning the counter.</p>
<p>    “So long as you make it quick.” He answered, though he didn’t appear put out as she began laying out some of the things she’d picked up. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long to trade, and Merida thanked Ulfberth for allowing her to sell, quickly making her way out so he could close up shop. As they walked up the road, Merida felt her eyes linger on Breezehome. A hand at her elbow urged her onwards, and she sighed heavily and moved her eyes forward.</p>
<p>As they reached the slumbering gildergreen, Merida began to change direction to head up to Jorrvaskr, when the hand on her elbow tightened, pulling her towards Dragonsreach. She glanced up at Sanguine, and he grinned down at her, motioning with his head for her to follow. </p>
<p>The sound of mother’s calling for children and husbands to come inside for dinner could be heard throughout the city as they opened the large wooden doors to the Jarl’s residence. Merida saw the various individuals getting ready to sit down to dinner, and felt a stab of guilt for disturbing them. She smiled at Lydia, who raised an eyebrow at her presence. Merida could only shrug. Sanguine went up to Avenicci, giving a small nod of his head as the man acknowledged them.</p>
<p>“What can I do for you two?” He asked them.</p>
<p>“We won’t take up much of your time, good sir.” Sanguine smiled winningly, and Merida’s eyebrows shot up. “We’re just here to purchase a house.”</p>
<p>“The house I mentioned earlier is still available, if you want to buy it.”</p>
<p>“We would, sir.” Sanguine put a reassuring hand on Merida’s back. Almost breathless, Merida pulled out her money pouch, and Avenicci led her off to the side so they could count out the coin. After a few minutes of going through the mound of gold, the Jarl’s Steward produced a small, iron key into Merida’s trembling hand.</p>
<p>“Here is the key to your new home.” Avenicci congratulated them. Merida barely heard him as she stared at the key, her heart fluttering. “If you need assistance with furnishing the residence, let me know.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Merida breathed, ignoring Sanguine’s chuckle. He practically had to lead her out of Dragonsreach, as her head had become unattached and now floated carelessly in euphoric clouds. Behind them, she could hear Bjorn making comments about not having to sleep at the Bannered Mare anymore, but Merida didn’t listen. Her steps picked up speed, and she all but barrelled down the stairs two at a time. Sanguine laughed good naturedly from behind her as she raced back down the sunset lit road towards her new home.</p>
<p>Bouncing with excitement, Merida could hardly contain herself as she waited for her less enthusiastic companions to catch up with her. Only Barbas, sitting by the door with his tail wagging, seemed to compare to her energy.</p>
<p>“Well, go on!” He urged her while barking, standing long enough to back out of the way. “Open it up!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s see the place!” said Sanguine, having finally caught up, his grin still plastered on his face. Even Bjorn seemed to be swept up in the moment as he nodded. Taking a deep breath to steady her hand, Merida inserted the key and turned it, feeling the moment it unlocked with a heavy click. Grabbing the door handle, she gently pushed the wooden door open and stepped across the threshold into her home.</p>
<p>The smell of old dust and undisturbed air wavered as the wind from outside invaded the still space within the empty house. The floors were barren beyond the stray cobweb and dust bunny scurrying to hide within cracks and crevices. The evening sunlight sparkled through the thin windows, illuminated the broken crates and old furniture stacked towards the back of the house and a single step ladder leading to the upper areas.</p>
<p>Slowly, Merida made her way inside the house, running fingers across the stone walls as her eyes took in everything around her. Behind her, Sanguine choked on some dust, coughing.</p>
<p>“Well, it definitely needs a woman’s touch. But it’s something.” Sanguine sounded less than enthused, probably making the mental calculations as to how much work it would take to clean and air out the place.</p>
<p>“It definitely needs furniture.” Bjorn commented. “And a thorough cleaning.”</p>
<p>“It’s perfect.” Merida gushed quietly, then squealed with delight, spinning and dancing lightly as she ran about the house in a childish fashion. “Back here is room for storage and dining and maybe even a sitting area! And there’s an area over here where I can put my soap making supplies!” Merida immediately wheeled and scrambled up the stairs as quickly as she could. “There’s a spare room here! And there’s a huge loft for the master bedroom! It even has a bed already! This is wonderful!”</p>
<p>Merida squealed again as she hopped around the loft, ignoring Sanguine and Bjorn as they joined her upstairs. Sanguine threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Merida couldn’t stop laughing, and her muscles almost vibrated with the need to run and jump and possibly do some cartwheels.</p>
<p>“I’m happy for you.” Sanguine almost purred. “Really, I truly am. Normally, I just laugh when someone wants to work hard to earn something. I used to see it as such a waste when you could just make friends with someone like me and we could give it to you without any effort. But you really worked hard and saved, and now this place is all yours. I’m really impressed.”</p>
<p>Merida felt her cheeks glowing with pride as she smiled up at him. “Coming from you, that means a lot.”</p>
<p>“That’s good, because I sincerely hope you don’t want my help in cleaning the place.” Sanguine drawled. Merida playfully punched him in the arm, and he released her, dramatically holding his injury. “Well, I think this calls for a little celebration! Bjorn, you get to charm the innkeeper at the Bannered Mare into letting me back in.”</p>
<p>Merida laughed heartily as Bjorn sputtered his denial. The trio made their way out of the house, with Barbas claiming he would hold down the fort while they were away. The trip to the Bannered Mare was filled with merriment and excitement as Merida babbled on what she’d love to do with the furnishings and the various spaces. She noticed Sanguine just grinned through her entire ramble, shaking his head in amusement. As they entered the Bannered Mare, Saadia immediately stormed up to Sanguine.</p>
<p>“Easy, Saadia!” Sanguine protested. “I’m not going to cause trouble, I promise.”</p>
<p>“You’re not drinking or eating here.” Saadia snapped. </p>
<p>“Alright, have it your way.” Sanguine held up his hands in supplication. “I won’t drink or eat, but we have a cause to celebrate so at least let me stay? Pretty please?” He begged. Saadia snarled, and jerked her head towards Hulda, stationed behind the bar as always.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to get her permission.” The barmaid scoffed. Merida was about to suggest buying some ale and drinking it back at the house, but Sanguine winked at her. He sauntered over towards Hulda, and Merida couldn’t hear what he said over the din. She very clearly heard Hulda’s charmed laugh, and the way Sanguine turned back towards her and gave her a thumbs up. As much as she might question Sanguine’s flirtatious nature, he certainly knew his stuff. Hulda even offered to cover their first round of drinks as congratulations.</p>
<p>Merida did her best to ignore the lingering looks Hulda gave Sanguine, or the fact that her fingers lingered on his whenever she passed him a bottle of mead. Whatever he’d said to her apparently had worked very well. What disturbed her more was the fact that Sanguine seemed perfectly content to continue flirting with Hulda, flashing her winning smiles and leaning forward to say sweet nothings in her ear. Bjorn apparently was equally disturbed, choosing to sit over at a small table in the corner with the resident child beggar, Lucia. After one last glance at Sanguine flirting outrageously with the older woman, Merida took her tankard over to where Bjorn sat.</p>
<p>“Mind if I join you two?” Merida smiled down at Lucia. The little girl smiled wide, showing off the gap where one of her canine teeth was missing.</p>
<p>“Sure! I remember you; you’re really nice.” Lucia beamed, then looked away bashfully. “Do you have a spare gold coin? I’m really hungry…”</p>
<p>“Sure thing!” Merida grinned, flagging down Saadia. “Bring the girl a good hearty dinner, on my tab.”</p>
<p>“Wow! Thank you!” Lucia cheered as Saadia bustled away. “Could you be my mother?”</p>
<p>Merida almost choked on her drink. “That’s really sweet, but what would your actual mother say?”</p>
<p>Lucia looked down at the table, squirming uncomfortably. “My mama died. My aunt and uncle took over our farm and threw me out. Said I wasn’t good for anything. I wound up here, but… I…” Lucia sniffled, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve. “I don’t know what to do. I miss her so much…”</p>
<p>Merida felt something angry inside her, as memories she had buried rose to the surface of her mind, taunting her. Horrible memories of being abandoned, cold, forced to rely on strangers for everything. She remembered an orphanage, and the cruel woman who ran it, always telling her she’d never be loved or wanted. She remembered a father, who refused to even look at her or acknowledge her as his own blood. But more than anything, she remembered feeling angry and helpless and wanting to know why nobody ever saw her as someone worthy of love and affection.</p>
<p>Without pausing to consider, she threw her arms around the little girl, holding her tight.</p>
<p>“I don’t have much right now.” Merida’s voice trembled as hot tears ran down her cheeks. “But I have a roof you can sleep under. There’s nothing inside yet, but we’ll get some furniture tomorrow, I promise. And I can’t promise I’ll ever amount to much, but I’ll make sure you don’t go hungry and have everything you need.”</p>
<p>Next to her, she heard Bjorn choke back his own tears as two small hands gripped her arms. “Really?” The little voice that came from Lucia sounded like she could hardly believe what she was hearing. “I can… stay with you?”</p>
<p>“If you’re willing to be patient and put up with my terrible cooking, then yeah.” Merida smiled sadly. As she opened her eyes, she saw Sanguine standing there, looking stunned. From the look in his eyes, she knew he’d heard the entire conversation. His eyes softened, and without a word he reached out, putting a hand on Merida’s head, his thumb brushing away a stray lock of hair.</p>
<p>Lucia was shaking in her arms with disbelief. “Are you… are you sure? You really wouldn’t mind?”</p>
<p>Merida was stunned when Sanguine answered. “Yeah, we’re sure.”</p>
<p>Lucia began crying, and Merida hugged her tighter. “I promise, I’ll be the best daughter ever!”</p>
<p>“We know you will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Scouring and Scouting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sanguine gets to be a dad, and then all heck breaks loose. For completely different reasons, of course.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed turned out to be as horribly uncomfortable as Sanguine had feared upon first laying eyes on it. The wood was old and dry rotted, as were most of the planks holding the loft up. Upon escorting their latest member to her new home, Sanguine had glanced around at the highly uninviting interior of the house, and knew that they weren’t going anywhere until it was livable.</p><p>Thankfully, Lucia had been too distracted loving on Barbas to complain about the lack of fixtures.</p><p>With morning came soreness and a realization that the following day was likely to be a difficult one. More than anything, Sanguine wanted to relax on a bed of soft cushions, but he knew Merida would insist on him helping with the cleaning and acquiring of fixtures. With a heavy sigh, he resigned himself to his inevitable fate.</p><p>A small sigh coming from his immediate side brought a smile to his face. Turning his head, he saw Merida laying opposite him, still sound asleep and looking peaceful. But a new person was now wormed between them, arm thrown around Sanguine’s middle as though to embrace him. Lucia looked so content, nestled close to him. He’d thought it cute when the little girl had embraced Merida and called her ‘mama’ the evening before. What he hadn’t been prepared for was when that same little girl had turned to him, hugged him tightly, and called him ‘papa’.</p><p>Bjorn almost had a seizure.</p><p>As he lay there being cuddled by the little girl, Sanguine had his reservations. It was clear that both Merida and now Lucia had expectations of him. Expectations that, upon the revival of his full power, he would be unable to fulfill. While the idea of playing the role of ‘papa’ to the budding young lady might sound interesting, Sanguine knew he’d never be able to be there for her as much as a mortal parent. And Merida?</p><p>Sanguine glanced over at the young woman again. Without hesitation, she’d opened her newly bought home to a small child, ready and willing to take on the responsibility simply to keep Lucia from having to sleep on the streets. Already, Sanguine knew it’d be Lucia’s bedroom that Merida would insist on setting up first, if only so the girl could have a space to call her own. His Nord would gladly go without to make sure someone else had what they needed. His Nord…</p><p>Only she wasn’t his. He had no claim to her. She’d spurned the idea of making a deal with him so he could regain his powers, and now slept peacefully next to him. Sanguine was starting to wonder if she was becoming selfish of his person. It wouldn’t be the first time it had happened, but it wasn’t so easy for Sanguine to cut her out of his life. Taking a deep breath, he told himself he’d take some time today to talk to her. She was at least marginally reasonable.</p><p>That, and given how she’d responded to him trying to bathe with her, maybe she wasn’t as interested in keeping him to herself as he might think.</p><p>The little body next to him groaned and stretched her arms, eyes fluttering awake. Lucia yawned as she sat up, then smiled her toothy grin at him.</p><p>“Morning, papa!” She chirped like a happy little bird. Sanguine smiled up at her.</p><p>“Morning to you, too, Sunshine.” He reached up and scruffed her hair. “So, what should we do today?”</p><p>Lucia pretended to think about it. “We should have a tea party! With pirates!”</p><p>“With pirates?” Sanguine grinned wider. “Where are we going to find those?”</p><p>“Probably up by Dragonsreach. They like the water up there.” Lucia looked so serious that Sanguine had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.</p><p>“Well, I think your mom might have plans for us today, so if we want to have a tea party, we’d better run away now.” </p><p>“Too late.” Merida’s tired voice destroyed Lucia and Sanguine’s plans. “We’re cleaning and setting up the place today, and you’re not getting out of it Sang--Sam.”</p><p>“Your name is Sang-Sam?” Lucia asked. Sanguine grinned.</p><p>    “Your mom started to call me by my nickname, but my real name is Sam Guevenne.” Sanguine put a hand on his heart and gave Lucia a little bow, made mildly awkward by the fact that he was still laying down. She giggled, then looked curious, tilting her head slightly to the side.</p><p>    “Is my name Lucia Guevenne now? I’d really like that.”</p><p>    And with those words, Sanguine’s Daedric heart shattered like fragile glass. The only thing that ruined the moment was Merida’s chuckle. He turned and glared at the Nord as she finally opened her eyes, smiling impishly at him.</p><p>    “Is that how it is?” Merida asked with false sweetness. “Are we the Guevenne family now?”</p><p>    For a moment, Sanguine felt irritation. Then a sly smile split his face. “Yeah, I guess we are, Merida Guevenne.”</p><p>    The look of shock on her face as Lucia cheered was delicious to Sanguine. With the little girl all excited and chanting his chosen last name, Sanguine watched as realization dawned on Merida. The glare she gave him made him grin wider as he chuckled darkly. She’d never be able to take that back. Not in a million years. She was now stuck with a sweet little girl who would bear his name to the grave. And very possibly herself.</p><p>    Nothing would suit the Daedric Prince more.</p><p>Sanguine’s prank of forcing Merida to use his name for the rest of her known life came back to bite him in the ass almost immediately, as she assigned him and ‘uncle’ Bjorn, as Lucia had dubbed the Vigilant, to sweep out the cobwebs upstairs and down. Lucia and Merida smiled at the two discontented men as they glared at each other.</p><p>“We’re headed to the shops to sell, and then we’ll go shopping for furniture and supplies.” Merida smiled lovingly at Sanguine, though her eyes shot daggers at him. “Try to make sure all the dust and cobwebs are gone before we get back. If you get done quickly, you can also start scrubbing the floors or oiling the dry boards upstairs.”</p><p>Sanguine didn’t trust himself to answer.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    “Are you two officially married now?” Lydia asked, surprised. Lucia had run up to the Housecarl, called her ‘auntie, and introduced herself with her new last name. She’d been introducing herself to just about everyone in town, despite Merida’s reservations. However, the Nord had grimaced and carried on. There wasn’t much else she could do, unless she wanted to run away and start over in another country.</p><p>    Merida had been tempted.</p><p>    “No, but Lucia has attached herself to him.” Merida sighed, glancing over at where Lucia was sitting with the local furniture maker, describing her perfect room. The man was smiling tolerantly, and Merida hoped the girl remembered they had a budget. “So, I’m now stuck with his family name, whether I like it or not.”</p><p>    “I feel like he’s herding you towards settling down, my Thane.” Lydia half-smiled. “The fastest way to win over a woman is to win over her child. You’ve given him a powerful weapon to use against you.”</p><p>    “And he’s shameless enough to use it openly.” Merida chuckled, smiling tolerantly at Lucia, knowing full well that ‘settling down’ was the last thing on the Daedra’s mind. “But, it makes the kid happy, and I guess that’s what matters. Are you okay with this, though? After all, when we’re off on business, you’re going to be stuck looking after her.”</p><p>    “As your Housecarl, it’s my honor to watch over everything that is yours. Including your children. I appreciate your trust in me.” Lydia beamed. Merida couldn’t help but feel relieved. She had been prepared to try and set up a nanny should Lydia be adverse to looking after Lucia, but Lydia apparently took her job very seriously. Merida felt grateful towards the woman.</p><p>    “So what kind of furniture do you need?” Merida asked. Lydia shook her head.</p><p>    “I already have a bed and night stand. Is there a space for me to set up?” Lydia asked. Merida couldn’t help chuckling.</p><p>    “There’s some spare space upstairs, though you might have to fist fight Bjorn for it.” Merida warned her. “I think he planned on settling there.”</p><p>    “What is Bjorn’s relationship to you?” Lydia asked curiously, arms folded comfortably across her chest. Merida cringed.</p><p>    “Remember Sam’s drunken bender where he declared himself to be Sanguine?” Merida waited until Lydia’s eyes went wide with realization. “Apparently the Vigilants of Stendarr take that kind of thing seriously, and Bjorn is here to watch Sam for any signs of Daedric behavior, worship, or possession.”</p><p>    Thankfully, Lydia didn’t make any further comments, though the look she gave Merida conveyed her wonder as to why the Nord was still associated with such a questionable person. Merida spread her hands helplessly. </p><p>Privately, she was somewhat glad that the two spare rooms would be filled by other occupants. While Bjorn might have spared her from having to deal with a naked Sanguine (and she was still somewhat miffed at the Prince for that stunt), his presence was a strain.</p><p>    With the purchase of the furniture, Lydia promised to be moved in and settled before sundown. Merida’s coin purse was far lighter than it had been the previous day, but she found herself humming happily as she and Lucia carried home what little supplies they could. The front door to Breezehome was standing open, and little puffs of dust and debris could be seen occasionally as the two men furiously cleaned. Merida grinned down at Lucia, and they waited until Bjorn stumbled outside, coughing heavily. Sanguine followed a moment later, a rag tied across his face.</p><p>    “This is why I covered my mouth and nose, Vigilant.” Sanguine chided the young man. “Now stop wasting time and start scrubbing.”</p><p>    The words Bjorn told Sanguine caused Merida to cringe, unable to cover Lucia’s ears to spare her. Thankfully, the little girl didn’t seem bothered.</p><p>    “How goes the cleaning?” Merida asked. Sanguine gave her a shrug, pulling down the rag and breathing in the clean air.</p><p>    “There’s a <i>lot</i> of dust built up. We managed to get it all downstairs, but trying to get it out of the house when there’s only one exit or entrance is difficult. The wind keeps blowing it back in!” </p><p>    Merida couldn’t help laughing at the serious level of frustration in the Prince’s tone. “That’s the nature of dust. It always seems to come back to where it isn’t wanted.”</p><p>    “This would go a lot faster if I could just use fire to burn the dust away.” Sanguine glanced back inside, summoning a small lick of flame into his hand. Merida quickly moved forward.</p><p>    “Don’t you dare! I don’t want the house burnt down!”</p><p>    Sanguine grinned viciously. “It’d take care of the dust problem.”</p><p>    “Technically, it’d take care of several problems.” Merida smiled sweetly at him. “You and Bjorn were planning to be inside when the fire was going, right?”</p><p>    Merida grinned harder as Sanguine stuck his tongue out at her, closing his hand and snuffing out the flame. Bjorn looked decidedly unamused.</p><p>    “Okay, okay. That was harsh.” Merida rolled her eyes with a grin. “Let’s put these supplies away, and then let’s go get some lunch. I’m starving.”</p><p>    At the mention of food, Merida had to scramble as her herd of hungry workers began shouting enthusiastically. All tools and equipment would have been dropped where they were, had Merida not started issuing orders like a Guard Captain. Once everything was put away where they belonged, Merida managed to get everyone out of the way in time for the workers to arrive. She paused long enough to see if those working wanted anything brought back from the tavern, despite Sanguine threatening to carry her out if she didn’t hurry. The workers laughed good-naturedly as Lucia practically dragged her new mom out of the house.</p><p>    The tavern was fairly empty save for a few individuals that seemed to have taken up residence there. Lucia dragged Sanguine and Bjorn by the hand towards a large table in the corner while Merida flagged Saadia. The Redguard woman looked anxious, and kept glancing around in concern.</p><p>    “What can I get you?” Saadia asked absently. As the others put in their order, Merida frowned, watching how tense Saadia moved and distracted she seemed. After repeating his order twice, Sanguine also seemed to notice, glancing at Merida in concern.</p><p>    “Everything okay, Saadia?” He asked, reaching out a concerned hand and touching the woman on the arm. Saadia immediately jumped back.</p><p>    “Yes, everything’s fine.” The woman snapped, then ran off, forgetting to take Merida’s order. The Nord blinked in confusion, then leaned towards Sanguine.</p><p>    “What was that about?” She asked. Sanguine shrugged.</p><p>    “Dunno. She’s clearly spooked about something.” He frowned. “Weren’t there some guys looking for a Redguard woman a few days ago?”</p><p>    Merida thought back, then nodded. “Yeah, they got thrown out of town for harassing people I think. Maybe they came back?”</p><p>    From nearby, they heard the sound of something being dropped, and Hulda scoffed in response.</p><p>    “For goodness sake, Saadia! That’s the third time today. If it happens again, I’m taking the damages out of your wages.” Hulda threatened as she threw a spare rag over towards Saadia. The Redguard knelt by the spilled drinks, her hands shaking.</p><p>    “Yes, mum. I’m sorry.” Saadia responded as she began to sop up the mess. As she grabbed up the tankards to wash them, she noticed Merida and Sanguine staring at her, and her cheeks flushed. The woman practically ran back into the kitchen, looking ashamed.</p><p>    Sanguine didn’t take his eyes off the door where Saadia had disappeared. “Who did the Alik'r say they were hunting? A woman with a scar?”</p><p>    “I think so. Why?”</p><p>    Sanguine suddenly stood up, his eyes intent. “Because when she blushed just now, I saw a scar on her cheek.”</p><p>    Without any further preamble, Merida stood up, telling Bjorn to look after Lucia for a little while. She ignored his protests as she followed Sanguine into the kitchen, where Saadia had her back to them, her hands shaking as she tried to refill their drink order. She jumped and gave a small, surprised shriek when she saw Sanguine, then grit her teeth in irritation.</p><p>    “Nobody but employees in the kitchen!” Saadia barked, ready to throw them out. Sanguine frowned, his expression resolute.</p><p>    “Did those Alik’r warriors harass you?” He asked. Merida stepped forward, holding her hands up in supplication.</p><p>    “Please, Saadia. We’re just worried.”</p><p>    The Redguard woman looked at them both, eyes flickering nervously. Her expression hardened. “Come with me. I need to speak to you both privately.”</p><p>    Without any further preamble, Saadia led them through the rest of the kitchen and up a small flight of stairs to where Hulda and the others who lived and worked in the inn slept. A small room off to the side was opened, and Saadia encouraged them both inside, shutting the door firmly behind her before drawing a knife and facing the two of them with suspicion.</p><p>    “So, are you working with them?” Saadia snapped, though her voice was quiet enough not to carry. “You think you can take me? Either of you so much as touch me, and you’re going to lose fingers. I mean it!”</p><p>    “Woah, woah!” Sanguine positioned himself between Saadia and Merida, a move that surprised the Nord. “We’re not going to hurt you!”</p><p>    Merida poked her head around Sanguine’s protective form. “They just asked us to find you. Nothing more.”</p><p>    “You can’t tell them!” Saadia’s voice had a desperate edge to it, the hand holding the knife shaking so badly that Merida was surprised she could still hold it. “Please, I need your help and there isn’t anyone I can trust here in the city.”</p><p>    “What do you need us to do?” Sanguine offered before Merida could. Saadia seemed reassured by Sanguine’s tone, her shaking lessening as she slowly lowered the knife.</p><p>    “I’m not the person that the people of Whiterun think I am.” Saadia’s voice sounded more level, almost challenging. “My real name is Iman. I am a noble of House Suda in Hammerfell. The men who are looking for me, the Alik’r, they are assassins in the employ of the Aldmeri Dominion. They wish to exchange my blood for gold. I need you to root them out and drive them away before they find me and drag me back to Hammerfell for an execution.”</p><p>    “And exactly how are we supposed to get rid of them?” Sanguine crossed his arms, clearly not trusting the barmaid’s word as to her innocence. Merida pinched his arm in rebuke.</p><p>    “They’re just mercenaries, only in it for the money.” Saadia waved her free hand dismissively. “They’re led by a man named Kematu. Get rid of him, and the rest will scatter. I don’t dare show my face, lest they recognize me, so you’ll have to find out where they are.”</p><p>    Merida finally managed to push Sanguine’s highly overprotective form out of her way, giving him a solid glare for his efforts. She turned back to Saadia, sympathy in her eyes. “Any suggestions as to how we find them?”</p><p>    Saadia finally put the knife away, though Merida could tell the woman was still shaken. “I heard one of them was just arrested trying to sneak into the city. If he’s locked up in the jail, perhaps you can get it out of him.” Saadia sighed, rubbing tired hands over her face before looking at Merida imploringly. “Please, I know I’m asking you to do something difficult, maybe even dangerous. I just don’t know who else I can trust.”</p><p>    Merida could hear Sanguine growling low in his throat, his expression distrustful as he stared Saadia down. “Why are the Alik’r after you?”</p><p>    “I don’t know for sure.” Saadia answered hesitantly. “I spoke out against the Aldmeri Dominion publicly; I suspect that’s why these men were hired to hunt me down.”</p><p>    “And you haven’t gone to the local guards for help?” Sanguine pressed.</p><p>    Saadia scoffed. “You think I’d be in hiding if this was something I trusted town guards to handle? These men are ruthless. Cunning, deceitful… they’ll pay off whoever they can. I can’t trust anyone here in Whiterun.” She shook her head. “Guards and Jarls can be bought. And the Alik’r are close; I’m running out of time, so I’m choosing to trust you.”</p><p>    “We’ll look into it, Saadia.” Merida spoke up before Sanguine could speak. “I promise.”</p><p>    The woman breathed a sigh of relief. “Find me the moment the Alik’r are taken care of.”</p><p>    Merida nodded, grabbing Sanguine by the arm and dragging him back out of the room. She could feel the angry vibes coming off him, but she held up a hand to stall the impending tirade. </p><p>They rejoined Lucia and Bjorn, the former pelting the latter with so many questions the Nord couldn’t answer. Instead, he glanced at the two of them, Merida with curiosity that melted into distrust as he moved to Sanguine. Merida shook her head, stalling his questions.</p><p>    With Saadia hiding upstairs, the other barmaid, Olfina, brought them their food. Merida and Sanguine ate in complete silence, and Merida knew Sanguine was going to argue. As they cleared their plates, Merida cringed as she pulled out her coin purse. She hardly had over a hundred left. Without a word, Sanguine paid for himself, Merida, and Lucia; Bjorn grumbled a bit about Sanguine being a skinflint, though the Daedric Prince pretended not to hear.</p><p>    Breezehome was sporting a few walls and railings as they walked inside. Lydia was seated upstairs while the workers labored downstairs, doing some work off to the side with some of the stone. Merida breathed with relief as she saw the beginnings of a fireplace being put in. The large stone fire pit in the center of the room was a bit too dangerous for her tastes, especially with a rambunctious little girl running around. </p><p>After talking to the workers for a moment, Merida sent Lucia outside to play, with orders to stay out from underfoot until dinner. She motioned Sanguine to follow her back outside, and was annoyed when Bjorn and Lydia both followed. Not knowing how to tell Lydia and Bjorn not to follow, Merida simply led them all behind the house, where there was less foot traffic to overhear them. It only took a moment for Merida to bring the other two humans up to speed, though Sanguine kept his arms crossed and scowled the entire time.</p><p>“She was lying.” He said simply after Merida had finished. “I can always tell.”</p><p>“About what part?” Merida challenged him. His shrug cut through her.</p><p>“That I don’t know. But why would we want to help someone who lied to our faces?”</p><p>“Clearly she detected your evil nature.” Bjorn mimicked Sanguine’s pose, looking haughty.</p><p>“If she’s in hiding, it makes sense that she wouldn’t tell you everything.” Lydia nodded to herself, then looked at Merida. “What do you plan to do, my Thane?”</p><p>“We heard Saadia’s side.” Merida answered, glad to be speaking to Lydia rather than enduring Sanguine’s barbs. “I say we find this Kamatu and get his side as well. If he attacks us blindly, then that proves Saadia’s words. If he’s willing to present evidence or otherwise talk to us, then we will at least have the option of bowing out and leaving Saadia to her own devices.”</p><p>“Unless this Kematu guy also tries to use us.” Sanguine pointed out, his lip curled up into a snarl that showed one of his fangs. “At which point, we’ll be stuck either agreeing to help him, or potentially pissing both him and Saadia off.”</p><p>“So what would you rather do?” Merida rounded on the Prince, her eyes flashing angrily. “Ignore her plea for help?”</p><p>“Yes!” Sanguine blurted out, surprising everyone with his voracity. “It’s none of our business. We should be focused on getting our house up and running. Or did you forget that helping everyone in Whiterun made you run down to Falkreath. Remember how <i>that</i> turned out?”</p><p>Merida ground her teeth together, fully aware that Bjorn and Lydia were exchanging curious glances at each other and back to the arguing ‘couple’. Taking a deep breath, Merida held up her hands. “It’s too late to really back out now. And even if we did, you know Saadia is going to eventually get trapped by these guys. In the event she’s telling the truth, would you really be okay knowing you had the chance to help her and didn’t?” A thought occurred to Merida, and she grinned at Sanguine, whose eyebrows shot up curiously at her expression. “Besides, you’re missing an opportunity here. Imagine how grateful she’ll be if you become a big damn hero. Think of all the free drinks…”</p><p>Sanguine’s right eyebrow twitched slightly. He stared her smile down for several seconds, before scowling deeply. “That’s a low blow, and you know it.”</p><p>“You’re tempted.” Merida needled him. </p><p>Sanguine rolled his eyes, sighed heavily, and finally slumped in defeat. “Fine, we’ll go along with this clearly stupid idea. But when this goes south, I’m doing the ‘I told you so’ dance, and you have to applaud.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Criminals and Commitment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sanguine will never have dry socks again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air inside the cave was bitterly cold against Merida’s skin, now that she’d been forced to wade through chest high water to reach the place Kematu was hiding with a dozen of his Alik’r warriors. Her boots squelched as she walked up the natural slope that led from the icy water and up the cave’s ledge where Kematu watched with thinly veiled amusement. Merida resented his apparent attitude; having just fought through a cave system with multiple bandits was not helping the Alik’r and their apparent case against Saadia. At this point, Merida was tempted to kill the lot of them out of spite.</p><p>    Behind her, Barbas shook out his thick fur, growling viciously at the closest warrior, while Sanguine’s expression could only be referred to as homicidal. A bandit had managed to get a lucky arrow wedged between the Prince’s ribs, and despite having healed in his usual charming manner, Sanguine’s dark attitude had only grown. Bjorn brought up the rear, his simple clothing thoroughly soaked and nursing an injured hand where a bandit had hit him with their sword hilt. While he’d been quick to heal the immediate injury, it was clear some of the bones were either cracked or broken.</p><p>    Merida turned back to the leader, who stood nestled at the far side of the cave, surrounded by his men. It was clear that he was waiting for Merida to get close. That many threatening bodies between her and an exit. She glared in his direction, absently waving Sanguine, Bjorn, and Barbas to wait by the slope. If she got into trouble, she didn’t want those three trapped in the middle with her.</p><p>    “Stay your hand, warrior.” Kematu cautioned Merida as the sword in her right hand twitched. The Alik’r that surrounded their leader brandished their curved blades openly, their eyes promising violence. </p><p>“It’s no secret why you’re here and you have proven your skill in combat.” Kematu inclined his head respectfully towards Merida; she didn’t bother to respond. “Let us talk a moment, and no one else needs to die. I think we can all profit from the situation in which we find ourselves. My men will not attack you, if you will lower your weapons.”</p><p>Merida allowed her blade to lower, but she refused to sheath it. Since none of the Alik’r had done so, Merida felt no obligation. Instead, she met Kematu’s eyes with a fierce glare. “I’ve been sent here to kill you.”</p><p>“Of course, sent by… what is it that she’s calling herself these days?” Kematu sounded amused, though their was little humor in his expression. “Shazra? Saadia? One of those, correct?”</p><p>Merida didn’t answer, keeping her glare on his smiling face. Her only outward sign of irritation was to grip her sword hilt tighter. Kematu didn’t seem either intimidated or impressed by her silence.</p><p>“Did she appeal to your sense of honor? Your greed? A more…” Kematu’s eyes looked Merida up and down slowly, his smile twitching into a knowing smirk. “...Base need, perhaps? It doesn’t matter. No doubt she’s convinced you that she’s the victim. But, do you know why we pursue her?”</p><p>“Saadia told me; you’re assassins.” Merida answered in a flat tone. She was far too cold, wet, and tired to play these games.</p><p>Kematu looked mildly offended. “Assassins? No, nothing so crass.” He absently adjusted the cuff on his sleeve. “‘Saadia’, as you know her, is wanted by the noble houses of Taneth for treason. We were hired to see her returned to Hammerfell for her crimes. You can help us with that, and make sure no one else gets hurt.”</p><p>Merida felt her eyes narrow. So far, Kematu hadn’t given her any reason to suspect he was lying, but she wasn’t ready to throw Saadia to these particular wolves. “Why are you after Saadia? What crime was so great that several noble houses would come together to arrest one woman no longer residing in their country?”</p><p>“She sold the city out to the Aldmeri Dominion.” Kematu’s eyes went flat with hatred, though it was not directed at Merida. For the first time in their conversation, Merida was starting to believe him. “Were it not for her betrayal, Taneth could have held its ground in the war. The other noble houses discovered her betrayal and she fled. They want her brought back alive. The resistance against the Dominion is alive and well in Hammerfell, and they want justice.”</p><p>Merida felt her sword arm relax further, the tip of her blade slowly lowering. The Alik’r surrounding her lowered their weapons as well, taking small steps back. Taking a deep breath through clenched teeth, Merida reluctantly sheathed her sword. Behind her, she could feel Sanguine’s eyes boring into her back, his disapproval almost palatable. Staring into Kematu’s face for any signs of lying, Merida finally spoke up, her voice tired.</p><p>“I promised myself I’d hear your side should you not attack me on sight, and I have. I don’t completely believe you, but I didn’t completely believe Saa- Iman either.” Merida shook her head. As she turned to leave, Kematu held out a hand to stop her. </p><p>“A moment?” Merida turned back towards him. “She trusts you, at least to some extent. She sent you after us, and has no reason to think that you’d do anything other than that.” He held his hands out in a gesture of supplication. “Convince her--”</p><p>“No.” Merida spoke firmly, fully aware that the Alik’r surrounding her could easily cut her down for her defiance. “I will <i>not</i> get further involved in whatever is between you two. Keep your troubles and yourselves out of Skyrim, or I’ll throw the lot of you out. Forcefully, if I have to.”</p><p>Without another word, Merida turned back towards Sanguine, who still held his two handed blade at the ready. Bjorn nodded in approval, clearly pleased with Merida’s decision of non-involvement. Barbas trotted next to the Nord as she stormed her way past all the Alik’r and out of the cave, clenching her jaw to keep from swearing. Behind her, she heard Sanguine’s heavy, angry footsteps.</p><p>It took several minutes to make their way out of the caves and back out into the open light of Skyrim, and Merida let out a frustrated growl before Sanguine could. Clenching her fists and shaking them impotently at the uncaring sky, Merida finally turned to face the Daedric Prince, who stood patiently with his arms crossed as he glared down at her.</p><p>“I’m not applauding your damned dance.” Merida snarled, then ran a tired hand over her eyes. She looked back in the direction of Whiterun, though she knew they had hours of walking before they could see it again. </p><p>“You handled that situation quite well.” Bjorn complimented her even as he removed and wrung out his shirt. Merida noticed several interesting scars across the young man’s thin but muscular torso. “The barmaid is on her own, certainly, but from what those men say, she’s clearly a criminal. They’ll bring her to justice.”</p><p>“Except they were <i>also</i> lying.” Sanguine snarled. “This is all so stupid.”</p><p>“All the more reason to just stay out of it.” Merida huffed. “Let’s just get home.”</p><p>Sanguine said nothing for a change, and simply walked past the Nord, his expression sour. Barbas nuzzled Merida’s hand once, then trotted after the Daedric Prince.</p><p>The sky was dark as the four of them arrived back in Whiterun. Merida sighed heavily as she walked up to Breezehome, though her eyes lingered up the street towards the Bannered Mare. She glanced at Sanguine, who, despite looking quite tired himself, was still mildly fuming. Merida felt sympathy for him; after all, he was the one who always was urging her not to help people.</p><p>“Should we warn Iman?” Merida asked him. Sanguine seemed startled by the suggestion, and Merida shrugged. “We decided to not get involved, but she’s still waiting for a report. The least we can do is tell her the truth. She can decide what to do at that point.”</p><p>Sanguine seemed to think about it, then grunted and shrugged in exhaustion. “I guess.”</p><p>“I can do it alone--”</p><p>“No, I’ll go too.” Sanguine cut her off firmly. “After all, last time she drew a dagger on us.”</p><p>Merida nodded, then glanced at Bjorn. The Vigilant’s expression was pained. He’d clearly been intending to go into a warm house and claim his bedroom (that Merida was fairly certain would contain Lydia, all moved in) and pass out. However, he finally nodded reluctantly. Merida gave him a sympathetic smile before turning and leading down the path towards the inn.</p><p>The interior of the inn was empty and quiet at that late hour. Not wanting to disturb Hulda or the other people living there, she urged Sanguine and Bjorn to be quiet. Moving as quickly as she could, Merida made her way towards the kitchens and the living quarters just above them. Iman was still sitting in the room, wide awake and clearly wracked by anxiety. As her eyes focused on Merida, she smiled for a moment in clear relief. Then she saw the way Merida shook her head, and the frown she wore, and Iman's smile was replaced with fear.</p><p>“You should leave town.” Merida said quietly. Iman’s expression looked stricken, but then she glared.</p><p>“You didn’t kill them?” The Redguard asked, her voice wavering with emotion that threatened to drown the offending Nord and those with her. Merida nodded once, and braced herself. She fully expected Iman to make demands for answers or to threaten her. However, the look of shock and betrayal melting into one of quiet, helpless rage cut through Merida more than any knife. Iman grit her teeth, turning away from them. “Get out. I need to pack.”</p><p>Merida nodded once, then turned and ushered her little group out. Sanguine didn’t look overly happy, but Bjorn was glaring towards Iman, who shut the bedroom door firmly behind them. Without a word, they made their way out of the inn and up the street. It wasn’t until Merida was back outside that she let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“Well, she at least has a fighting chance now.” Merida huffed. Sanguine scoffed.</p><p>“Unless she’s been stockpiling gold, what chance do you really think she has?” Sanguine growled. “They’ll keep hunting her, and without a horse or a safe place to shelter her, her chances are slim to none.”</p><p>“So we should have killed all the Alik’r?” Merida rounded on him, her anger mounting. “Blindly take her at her word, kill off a bunch of people when we knew she was lying to us?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that-”</p><p>“So we should have worked with the Alik’r instead?”</p><p>“Stop twisting my words!” Sanguine snapped. Merida saw Bjorn start to move between them, but held up her hands to ward them both off.</p><p>“There’s no happy solution here, Sanguine. I’m well aware of that.” Merida sighed heavily, all her strength ebbing away. “We saw she was in trouble, offered to help, and found ourselves in a compromising position. We did the best we could.”</p><p>Sanguine didn’t seem reassured, clearly still distressed about Iman’s chances for survival. Merida mildly wondered why this was bothering him so much, but was too tired to ask. Instead, she opened the door to her home, and was greeted by a pleasant surprise.</p><p>None of the furnishings were in place yet, but already Merida was seeing major changes. Where there had once been dusty, open spaces, now were beginning to take shape. An actual fireplace had been mostly built into one wall, and the old fire pit had been filled in. The various cracks and crevices had been smoothed over, and everything looked far more fresh and sturdy than before. As she made her way back towards the stairs leading up, Merida also noted that a wooden wall with a door had been installed where Lucia’s bedroom would be. Curious, Merida slowly and cautiously opened the door, and felt her heart swell with love. Lucia was laying on her new bed, sound asleep and snoring in the way children did when they’d spent a day playing too hard. The rest of the furnishings would have to wait, but Merida was glad the little girl now had a safe place to call home.</p><p>Shutting the door, she noticed Sanguine had crept up behind her to peek inside as well. He gave Merida a tired smile, though his eyes were still troubled. She ushered the tired men upstairs, ignoring Bjorn’s mournful noise as he discovered Lydia asleep in what he thought would be his room. Instead, she and Sanguine adjourned to the one room that had yet to be worked on; theirs. The same rickety bed was still in place, though Merida was glad there weren’t any cobwebs drifting overhead anymore.</p><p>Merida practically threw herself into bed, not bothering to undress save for her removing her boots. She felt the other side of the bed shift as Sanguine sat on the edge, and was startled when, after a moment, he got back to his feet, walking away. She heard him mutter to Bjorn to take his place, and he walked down the stairs and back outside without another word. Merida half rose to go after him, but saw the disapproving look in Bjorn’s eye.</p><p>With a mournful sigh, Merida rolled away from the side Bjorn was currently getting into, and fell into a troubled sleep.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The rising sun on the following morning brought little comfort to the Daedric Prince as he sat atop the walls of Whiterun, looking out across the rolling hills nestled between the many mountain ranges. He’d taken inventory of his supply of his mead and ale and had been drinking slowly all night. Never enough to get truly drunk, but enough to deaden his frayed nerves. He’d spent the night resting without sleep, trying not to think too much. But, as he tossed back the last bottle of amber-colored mead, he was forced to confront his turmoil.</p><p>He wasn’t mad at Merida; in all honesty, Sanguine had been stunned with how the Nord had chosen to back off and not get further wrapped up in someone else’s trouble. She’d even gone out of her way to tell Saadia that she needed to leave; an act that hadn’t been necessary but very well could have given the barmaid enough time to slip away. However, as Sanguine watched the sky brighten with the colors of the oncoming day, he knew better. Saadia had about as much chance of surviving on the run as he did of visiting Sovngarde. And that hadn’t settled well with the Prince.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Sanguine ran hands that felt far too cold for a Daedra over his face. This little adventure had successfully managed to depress him far too many times. More than anything, he wanted to curl up among his followers and his roses and his endless rivers of wine and just forget. Forget about Nirn, it’s many people, and all the trouble they caused for him now that he was forced to live with them.</p><p>A guard passed behind him during his patrol and absently patted his back in comradery. Sanguine had gifted the tired, cold guard a bottle of mead to help warm him during the night. The silent act of appreciation brought a small smile to the Daedra’s face. At least the entire night hadn’t felt like a complete waste. </p><p>Sighing from his boots to his shoulders, Sanguine hefted his now much lighter rucksack and began to make his way back to Breezehome. He paused just outside, a mild frown on his face as he looked at the collection of weeds gathered in the very small amount of garden space just in front of the house. Something needed to happen there, but Sanguine wasn’t sure what. Shaking his head, he opened the door and stepped inside the quiet confines of the home.</p><p>Making his way over to the fireplace, he stirred the embers to try and get a blaze going again. It took a while, but it wasn’t his first time building a fire from near nothing. He smiled as he remembered silvery-black skin and gold beaded hair laying on a bed of furs next to him. It was odd that the memory didn’t sting as much as when he’d last been tormented by it. </p><p><i>”Fire is alive.”</i> A warm, husky voice whispered in his memory. <i>“It doesn’t take much effort to wake it up and make it dance again.”</i></p><p>Sure enough, following those guidelines he’d been taught so many millennia ago, Sanguine soon had a cheerful fire hiccuping in the fireplace, warming the small space and bringing light inside the home. With a thoughtful smile firmly in place, Sanguine puttered about their half-built kitchen and began rummaging for various ingredients. </p><p>While Merida had been shopping yesterday, he had seen a few potatoes and leeks within the various cases she’d brought inside. Fervently hoping she had picked up a wide variety of foodstuffs while also hoping there wasn’t a single cabbage to be found, Sanguine made a happy noise as he stumbled across a dozen eggs and a large slab of salted bacon.</p><p>Within minutes, he’d found enough ingredients to not only make a decent breakfast, but some traveling bread as well. Whistling happily, Sanguine quickly got to work.</p><p>Lucia and Barbas were the first to wake up. Barbas had curled up with the youngster, apparently content to continue his guise as a simple house dog. While Sanguine was glad to see Lucia so happy, he knew she’d be broken-hearted when Barbas left them. Maybe he could talk to Merida later about getting the girl a cat.</p><p>The young blonde girl in question ran a hand through her tousled hair and blinked slowly as she yawned. With a mumbled good morning to her apparent paternal parent, Lucia took a seat on the stone floor in front of the fire, stretching out her bruised and scratched legs. Sanguine chuckled at the sight; apparently the young Nord lady had been in a little scuffle with the local bully, Braith. The Redguard girl had found out why you don’t mess with a Nord, even one as young and small as Lucia.</p><p>Very slowly, as the sun’s light began to filter through the tall, narrow windows, the rest of the household began to wake. Sanguine looked up from where he was hand-kneading some bread as Lydia made her way downstairs, a curious crook to her eyebrow as she spied him cooking. Sanguine grinned and winked in answer to her silent question, and Lydia shrugged and went about her morning duties. Lucia joined the older woman outside when Lydia mentioned doing some warm-ups with her sword, leaving Sanguine alone once again.</p><p>Setting the dough aside, Sanguine pulled out the fresh eggs and a slab of bacon and began preparing breakfast in earnest. It wasn’t easy, considering there were limited surfaces and cookware to work with. Sanguine grinned, however, wondering what Merida’s reaction would be to having a fully furnished house very soon. She had only had enough money for Lucia’s bedroom, and the front room. Sanguine had waited until she hadn’t been looking, and paid for their bedroom, the loft, and the kitchen.</p><p>After all, Merida deserved a little bit of luxury after having been forced to put up with him.</p><p>The smell of cooking meat did its usual magic as Sanguine heard the distinct sound of people stirring in the nearly empty space above him. Bjorn came down the stairs first, his bleary eyes widening at the sight of Sanguine squatted before a fireplace, making traveling bread while a large skillet of eggs and bacon sizzled pleasantly over the fire. Merida stumbled downstairs not long after, her thoughtful expression melting into a smile.</p><p>“I never would have guessed you could cook.” She commented, sitting on the cold floor near him. Sanguine chuckled lightly.</p><p>“When you can just make whatever food you desire appear in front of you, there’s little use for cooking.” He shrugged, continuing to knead the dough and shape the bread into small, hand-sized squares. “But, I had an opportunity, very long ago, and learned how to cook over a small fire. I’ll warn you though - I’m no master chef.”</p><p>Merida laughed. “Hey, so long as I’m not doing it all the time, that works for me.”</p><p>Sanguine hummed slightly in response, focusing on the bread. Merida took over the eggs and bacon, smiling contentedly as she smelled the meat. She directed Bjorn to grab some plates, reminding him to grab an extra set for Lucia and Lydia. As the three sat near the fire, waiting for the food to finish, Sanguine was forced to acknowledge the warm feeling in his chest, bringing so many buried memories to the surface.</p><p>He sighed sadly, though he still smiled. The memories were old enough now to leave only a bittersweet sadness behind, where before they’d almost brought him to the brink of madness. He happened to glance over and saw Merida’s worried expression, but just shook his head. It wasn’t something he ever wanted to talk about.</p><p>No sooner had Merida began to portion out the crisped bacon than Lucia ran back inside, followed more sedately by Lydia. Lucia complained about how heavy a real sword was, while Merida, Lydia, and Bjorn all tried to convey contradicting advice to the little girl on the art of sword fighting. As the food was consumed, conversations died down, and Sanguine was able to glance around at the unlikely group. </p><p>A Vigilant of Stendarr, a spunky little girl, a daedra disguised as a dog, a steadfast woman warrior, and the most corrupt and virtuous vixen Sanguine had ever known. Such an unlikely group of people, all together, eating and enjoying each other’s company.</p><p>Truly, Skyrim had become a very odd place.</p><p>Barbas licked his plate clean, wagging his tail before moving over to Lucia’s nearly empty plate and helping himself to the last sliver of bacon she’d left behind. The little girl laughed as she scolded the dog, then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely. Merida smiled sadly, holding out her plate for Barbas to lick clean, which he did so without shame.</p><p>“Remember, Lucia, Barbas is only a guest right now. We’re going to be taking him home soon.” Merida gently reminded the little girl. The youngster sighed into Barbas’ fur, pouting.</p><p>“Couldn’t we ask his owner if we could keep him?” Lucia begged. “I’ll take good care of him, I promise!”</p><p>“That’s not fair to his owner, now is it?” Merida chided the girl, though her tone was sympathetic.</p><p>“Can I visit him?” Lucia begged, tears in her eyes. Merida hedged for a moment, looking towards Bjorn and Sanguine for support. The Prince grinned, taking mercy on the young woman.</p><p>“Barbas and his owner like to travel a lot.” Sanguine explained. “But he’s also an old friend of mine. If they’re ever in the area, I’ll make sure you get to visit with Barbas again.”</p><p>Lucia’s mood was still sour, though Sanguine’s promise seemed to mollify her. The adults went about their business, with Merida instructing Sanguine and Bjorn to pack up and be ready to move soon. Apparently the Nord had decided on their next destination. Sanguine left the flatbread cooking over the fire while he went through his preparations, mostly restocking his ale supply and making sure there was nothing wrong with his boots. In less than an hour, the group was ready to go, and Sanguine’s travel bread was wrapped up in a cloth and stored in Merida’s bag along with some cheese and a few apples.</p><p>“Everybody set? This might take us a day or two.” Merida glanced around, waiting for both Bjorn and Sanguine to confirm. “Okay. Lydia, you’re in charge until we get back, though not much should happen beyond the various finishings around the house. Lucia, try to stay out from underfoot as much as possible.”</p><p>The little girl hugged Barbas fiercely, before bidding the group farewell. Without further preamble, the four of them made their way out of Whiterun and immediately struck out across the open land towards Rorikstead to the west.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Brooding and Brawling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bjorn and Sanguine get to have fun by themselves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feel of rough ground and soft grass underfoot brought a smile to Merida’s face. It was a beautiful, clear day. The sun warmed her skin, bringing life back to her tired limbs. A gentle breeze tussled her hair. The sky was a brilliant blue that only late summer seemed capable of, and puffy white clouds skipped across the expansive field overhead. Here and there, herds of deer and elk roamed the wild countryside that lay between Whiterun and Rorikstead. It was moments like this that kept Merida from sinking into dark, brooding thoughts.</p><p>    Her decision about Saadia and not offering more assistance hadn’t settled well with the Nord, but she knew there was no easy solution to be found. More than anything, she felt guilty that Hilda had lost a helping hand, and would likely never find out why Saadia had left so suddenly. Merida could only hope the Redguard woman would be able to settle down someplace else and live out the rest of her life in obscurity.</p><p>    Barbas darted in front of her, running as fast as his dog legs would carry him. Merida smiled in tolerance, glad the daedra was taking the opportunity to enjoy himself. After all, she hoped to retrieve this axe for Vile and strike another Prince off her list of current problems. One daedra following her was more than enough.</p><p>    Behind her was Bjorn, keeping quiet for a change. So far, despite his penchant for preaching against Daedra and staring down Sanguine like he was a fox sneaking up towards a hen house, the Vigilant hadn’t said much. His blue eyes and blonde hair marked him as a Nord, and he certainly had the height of one, but it was clear the poor boy had grown too much too fast and was now stuck at the gangly stage of growth. Still, there was something about the lines around his eyes that spoke of a recent great loss, and Merida was torn between offering a friendly ear, and not trusting the Vigilant to get that close to her.</p><p>    Coming up last in their group, however, was the biggest source of headaches Merida had ever encountered. With Sanguine, she never knew what to expect from him. One moment, he was fun loving and irresponsible. The next, lecturing her endlessly on not helping people or not trusting Daedra. The next, dragging her along to meet more Princes and do their quests. His contradictions and near manic behavior kept Merida so off balance she felt she couldn’t quite make up her mind about him. </p><p>    Her mind wandered back, trying to remember what little she had learned about Daedra growing up. Beyond the usual ‘don’t associate with them’ mentality all adults had consulted her, Merida was forced to admit she knew little beyond their names and general attributes. A part of her felt that this was perfectly normal and safe; she hadn’t been the sort to ever associate with Daedra. But her elevation in status to Dragonborn had brought her into focus for the people who ruled Oblivion, and Merida felt that learning more about Daedra might just keep her from stumbling into further trouble with them in the future.</p><p>    Looking behind her, she saw the two men plodding along, lost in their own thoughts. With a smile, she caught Sanguine’s eye. “You two are being awfully quiet. Plotting my demise from back there, Sanguine?”</p><p>    “Oh no.” Sanguine quipped back immediately, a mischievous grin splitting his face. “I figured out how to snag your soul ages ago.”</p><p>    Ignoring Bjorn’s horrified expression, Merida chuckled darkly. “Oh? Care to share, or are you going to unleash your devious plot against me without fair warning?”</p><p>    Sanguine shrugged, his eyes almost dancing with mirth. “All I gotta do is threaten to burn your house down and you’ll cave.”</p><p>    Merida stopped walking, momentarily terrified until Sanguine laughed, his head snapping back as he clutched his stomach. “Oh, wow! That really wasn’t called for!”</p><p>    “No, but the look on your face was worth it.”</p><p>    Merida could see Bjorn scowling out of the corner of her eye, and turned her attention to him. “Relax, Bjorn. You haven’t had much opportunity to see how Sanguine and I operate together. This isn’t anything to get too worked up about.”</p><p>    Sanguine scoffed, still grinning at her as his long legs carried him to walk next to her. “I seem to recall a certain someone getting her small clothes all twisted about being traded between Princes recently. When’d you gain a sense of humor?”</p><p>    Merida gently slapped Sanguine’s middle with the back of her hand. “That’s different. Entirely.”</p><p>    “Oh yes, I see my error.” Sanguine rolled his eyes.</p><p>    Bjorn quickly caught up, walking on the other side of Merida. “It really isn’t funny though!” He insisted. “Just joking about it could condemn you to an eternity of being enslaved to this Daedra!”</p><p>    “It scares me that you actually believe that.” Sanguine drawled. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed mildly. “If it was that easy for us to collect a soul, especially one like Merida’s that comes with at least some protection ala Akatosh, we’d have far more residing in Oblivion.”</p><p>    “So what is your Realm like?” Merida asked. In truth, she had been startled by his claim of her soul being protected by Akatosh, but she reasoned it had something to do with being Dragonborn. It bolstered her confidence to believe she might not be condemned to Hircine’s Hunting Grounds after all.</p><p>    Sanguine smiled widely down at her, winking at Bjorn who looked offended. “It’s not what you might think it is. The Myriad Realms are vast and each little pocket dimension is shaped by the inhabitants.”</p><p>    “Wait, what?” Bjorn interjected, looking profoundly skeptical. “You’re saying you allow your captured souls to build their own reality?”</p><p>    “Yeah, why not?” Sanguine shrugged, his sharp fangs flashing in a toothy smile. “I want the Myriad Realms to be everyone’s version of paradise! After all, a lot of my people suffered during life; why make them suffer afterwards? Many of my girls were prostitutes who were beaten and looked down on throughout life. Now they live in comfort. Many of my drunks were trying to escape from pain and depression. Now they have endless rivers of mead and ale, and no worries!</p><p>    “There’s feasting, and drinking, and dancing, and music!” Sanguine threw his arms wide, smiling proudly. “My realm is truly the finest in all of Oblivion!”</p><p>    “That’s like claiming you have the finest manure farm in the land.” Bjorn retorted, clearly not impressed. Merida couldn’t help the startled guffaw that escaped her. Sanguine glared at them both, but Merida waved her hand at him to halt any arguments.</p><p>    “It does sound like a nice place.” Merida said, pointedly ignoring Bjorn’s scoff. Sanguine appeared mollified by her comment, though he glared daggers at Bjorn.</p><p>    “Not all of Oblivion is a wasteland of torture and pain.” Sanguine groused. “Some of us actually enjoy our people being content.”</p><p>    “So if ever I were to travel to your domain, I’d be greeted by revelers and the like?” Merida hedged. Sanguine’s eyebrows shot towards his hairline as he stared down at her, then grinned.</p><p>    “Are you thinking about visiting?” He asked, clearly excited by the prospect. “Because it doesn’t take much to get me to extend an invitation-”</p><p>    “Woah, calm down, buddy.” Merida chuckled as his expression melted into a pout of disappointment. “I’m just making conversation for right now.”</p><p>    That was very clearly not what Sanguine wanted to hear, but after he huffed a little, he shrugged. “Actually, most people won’t notice you. Part of their deal is that we don’t disturb them in their enjoyment. You can see them, but they won’t know you’re there. They only see and experience what they want. More than likely, it’ll just be me and my Daedra.</p><p>    “There are exceptions of course.” Sanguine smirked salaciously down at her. “There are a few of my followers who enjoy the occasional outsiders visiting them, and don’t mind entertaining their reigning Prince or his guests.”</p><p>    “Mostly women?” Merida arched an eyebrow at him. Sanguine barked a laugh.</p><p>    “You’d be surprised. I fully intend to drag you down there at some point and give you the grand tour.” Sanguine’s eyes glittered with suppressed mirth, and Merida found herself rolling her eyes.</p><p>    “This may come as a shock to you, but I’m not actually interested in going to any plane of Oblivion.”</p><p>    “Of course not!” Bjorn interjected. “No sane person would want to!”</p><p>    “Hey!” Sanguine’s bark and angry expression brought the two Nords up short. “Not everyone can hope for the so-called glory of Shor’s Hall and Sovngarde. Not everyone gets along well enough to serve a certain Aedra. So many people just live out their boring, simple lives, never achieving anything great. Those are the people that get ignored and forgotten.” Sanguine crossed his arms, clearly upset at the current conversation. “Daedra like myself are naturally drawn towards those types, and we offer them a little hope for something different when they die. They don’t have to become great warriors or make big sacrifices; we just make a little deal, and they’re free to live out their lives as they choose. Then when they die, they come join us.</p><p>    “Take Hircine, your current favorite Prince.” Sanguine side-eyed Merida, who was more than happy to glare at him. “Sure, the Hunting Grounds is a terrifying place for some, and the idea of hunt or be hunted doesn’t settle well for everyone. But then look at Aela and Skjor. Would you deprive them of that? They’re the type who would fit right in with Hircine and his followers.”</p><p>    Barbas trotted up to the trio, wagging his tail. “The Fields of Regret are really nice, too. Lots of wooded meadows and whole fields of clover.” He rolled out his tongue at Merida’s surprised expression. “What? Thought I wasn’t listening because I was stretching my legs?”</p><p>    “I guess I never would have thought of the Princes creating such places in Oblivion.” Merida confessed, suddenly feeling a lot less sure of herself. Sanguine chuckled.</p><p>    “Well, it’s not all nice.” He shrugged. “I wouldn’t recommend Coldharbour. It’s definitely not idelic.” He chuckled again, then looked out across the fields. Though they’d been walking for a long while, there were no roads before them anymore. Just open, rolling grassland framed by distant mountains. Sanguine breathed deeply, before smiling over at Merida. “Anytime you want to know what a Prince is like, ask them about the type of place they’ve created in Oblivion. After all, our realms are reflections of ourselves. In a strange way, we <i>are</i> our own planes of existence.”</p><p>    “I’ll keep that in mind.” Merida sighed, rubbing the sweat off her forehead with the back of a hand. The conversation hadn’t gone quite where she had thought it would go. She felt Sanguine staring at her expectantly, and it irritated her. “What?”</p><p>    “I’m just curious; what are your expectations? For your soul?” Sanguine asked. Bjorn sputtered.</p><p>    “Don’t answer him, Merida!” Bjorn put a hand on her shoulder and attempted to pull her away from the Prince. “He might act friendly, but he’s still a Daedra! Don’t give him anything he can use against you.”</p><p>    “I’m just curious, kid.” Sanguine rolled his eyes. “ You’d be amazed how many people don’t think about these things until it's too late.”</p><p>    “Well…” Merida thought about it, then shrugged. “I guess, since I’m a Nord, I’ve kinda wanted to get strong enough to earn a place in Sovngarde. I’ll admit, I never gave it too much thought though.”</p><p>    “But you’re not all Nord.” Sanguine pointed out. Merida felt her blood run cold as her eyes snapped up towards him and told him with a pointed glare that this turn in conversation was not welcome. Sanguine immediately backed off, holding up his hands in a sign of peace. “What I mean is, you’ve got options. You don’t have to settle for one place just because others have told you it’s what you should want.”</p><p>    “Well, I doubt I’ll be consulted on where I get to go. I’m Dragonborn; I’m sure Akatosh will just stuff me with the others, wherever they end up going.” Merida retorted with more heat than she meant. Sanguine stopped walking and turned to face her, and Merida found her fist clenched at her side. “But it’s as you’ve pointed out; Hircine now has a claim to my soul. At any point, he could try to take it. Do you honestly think I would be happy in the Hunting Grounds?”</p><p>    Sanguine didn’t answer; instead he looked at Merida with a mixture of understanding and pity. Merida could tell he wanted her to ask him to bring her to his realm, but Merida turned away so he couldn’t read her expression. She’d ended up revealing too much about herself, and she was now uncomfortable.</p><p>    “Too many good souls end up where they don’t belong.” Bjorn’s voice wavered with bitterness, bringing attention back to him. “Too many end up as the play-things of the Daedra.”</p><p>The trio were quiet for several moments, then Sanguine shook his head sadly. He seemed to be trying to convey something to Bjorn, but the Nord wasn’t looking at him. Instead, he spoke very quietly. “Rose didn’t end up in Oblivion. I checked.”</p><p>    Merida was about to ask who Rose was when she heard Bjorn snarl with such ferocity that she quickly stepped between the two men. Bjorn’s face was mottled red and the hand grasping his sword hilt were white at the knuckle.</p><p>    “Don’t. You. DARE! Say her name!” Bjorn bit off the words. A stray tear tumbled down his cheek, disappearing into his blonde tuft of a beard. Merida glanced back and forth between the two, her eyebrows going up.</p><p>    “Should I know about something?”</p><p>    Sanguine sighed, continuing their disrupted walk without further comment. Bjorn grit his teeth, then roughly wiped at his eyes with the back of a sleeve. Without thinking, Merida put a concerned hand on the Nord’s arm, only for Bjorn to snatch it away. The two men walked apart, bringing an end to the conversation. Merida’s hands fell to her side as she watched them depart. Then she felt her fingers get licked, and glanced down at Barbas. His red eyes looked regretful as he nuzzled at her hand.</p><p>    “Just let them go, kid.” He advised quietly. “This is something they need to work out themselves.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>    The stars were just beginning to twinkle into existence as the strange, looming form of Dragonbridge’s namesake came into view. The sound of his iron boots hitting the stonework brought Sanguine’s meandering thoughts back to the present. It had been a long, awkwardly silent walk after Bjorn had snapped at him, and Sanguine was glad that at least now they’d have the distraction of dinner and fighting over beds to bring an end to the foul pal that hung over the group. </p><p>Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Merida and Barbas trailing behind. The two had hung back, and he’d heard them talking on occasion, though he’d been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to bother listening. Bjorn had stormed ahead and had already crossed the bridge by the time Sanguine had stepped foot on it, and gave every indication of marching through town without stopping. Sanguine cringed as he crossed the bridge, not wanting to bring the Vigilant’s vengeful attention back onto himself, but also not wanting Merida to blame him for Bjorn walking past the inn and getting separated from the group again.</p><p>Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Sanguine kept his eyes on the stalking figure of the Vigilant. “Bjorn! Hold up! We’re stopping for the night at the inn.”</p><p>Bjorn paused in his stride, but didn’t turn. The only sign of acknowledgment was the way the young man subtly turned to take him towards the inn, rather than down the center of the road. Sanguine sighed, his stress levels refusing to lower, as he slowed his own pace. Bjorn was already making his way inside, and Sanguine was loath to join him without a pleasant, female-shaped buffer. As his feet dragged, Barbas came trotting up beside him.</p><p>“How’re you holding up?” The dog asked quietly, red eyes on the guards patrolling. Sanguine shook his head.</p><p>“Normally, I never have to face down the consequences of my bad decisions.” Sanguine huffed, rubbing his hands over his arms. He wasn’t cold, but he most definitely was not comfortable. “I haven’t even been on Nirn a month, and already I’ve had to not only face my own hubris, but travel with it as well.”</p><p>“I don’t envy you.” Barbas wagged his tail as they came up on the inn. “But take the advice of someone who has wandered Nirn alone a few times. Don’t let this fester. Whatever is between you and Bjorn, get it out in the open and get it over with. People tend to hold stronger grudges the longer you let issues stand.”</p><p>“Sage advice from someone who can just pretend to be a dog to escape their issues.”</p><p>“Hey, how many times have you been kicked?” Barbas sniffed at the air disdainfully. “It ain’t always easy being a hound.”</p><p>Sanguine grinned, nudging Barbas with his booted foot. “Yeah, but you’re just so kickable.”</p><p>“Don’t make me bite you.”</p><p>Sanguine laughed heartily just as the sound of Merida approaching reached his ears. Turning, he smiled back at the tired looking Nord. She gave him a relieved smile in return. Without further preamble, Sanguine held open the door to the inn for Barbas and Merida, bowing theatrically as Merida pretended to curtsy before walking inside. His spirits bolstered, Sanguine stood taller as he stepped inside, his eyes immediately falling on the gold and tan robes Bjorn wore.</p><p>Merida, still smiling, took a seat next to Bjorn, quietly engaging in small talk. Bjorn’s answers sounded gruff and dismissive, but the girl was relentless, trying to drag the young man out from under the dark cloud he’d stormed through all evening. Sanguine appreciated her attempts, knowing she was just trying to keep the peace as the group traveled together. But he also knew that Barbas was right; this was something that wouldn’t go away until he and Bjorn had dealt with it.</p><p>    Without a word, he walked up behind Bjorn and grabbed him by the collar. Ignoring Bjorn’s angry protests and Merida’s resigned sigh, Sanguine dragged the struggling Nord outside, tossing him towards the street. The Vigilant stumbled, but righted himself, his eyes promising murder as he stared Sanguine down.</p><p>    “Not here.” Sanguine held up a hand, stalling the Vigilant’s attack. “Let’s take this across the bridge. No need to involve anyone else.”</p><p>    While Bjorn glared with heat and clenched teeth, he stormed off in the direction Sanguine had indicated. It only took the two of them a few minutes to cross the bridge and head over to a fairly open, flat ground. Bjorn immediately drew his sword, staring Sanguine down with hatred. The Daedric Prince simply stood there, arms crossed and waiting patiently.</p><p>    Bjorn’s glower held in place, though he looked at Sanguine in confusion. “Well? Draw your weapon! Or are you going to call up your minions to do all the dirty work for you, like always?” He spat the words out, a bit of spittle clinging to his tuft of a beard. Sanguine huffed through his nose, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>    “No, I’m just going to let you wail away on me.” He drawled sarcastically, then shook his head, planting a hand on his hip. “Why would we fight? There’s no point. Either you’d end up dead, which would make Merida sad, or I’d be stuck laying here until someone fed me some hearts. And given how that went last time, I’m fairly certain Merida might kill you out of principle.” Sanguine chuckled lightly, then allowed his smile to fall. “I dragged you out here to talk. In private.”</p><p>    “I have nothing to say to the likes of you.” Bjorn snarled, his sword still held at the ready.</p><p>    Sanguine’s eyes flickered over the boy. Perhaps words weren’t necessary after all, he mused.  Motioning with his hand at the sword, he raised his arms, balling his fists.</p><p>    “If it’s a fight you want so badly, then put away the sword.” Sanguine’s words slithered between them. Bjorn’s eyes seemed to almost burn as they met Sanguine’s, a dreadful hunger for violence fueling his rage. Bjorn’s sword was quickly chucked to the side, as he ran at Sanguine, a vicious, animal-like howl escaping him as he charged at the Prince.</p><p>    Without rules or words, the two brawled in the dirt, exchanging blows and kicks. Empowered by his rage, Bjorn missed more often than hit, but those strikes he managed to land sent the Prince staggering. More controlled and focused, Sanguine held back his fists until he was sure of hitting his target. Both men’s skin were beginning to bloom with bruises as they circled each other.</p><p>    “Is this all you got?” Sanguine taunted, focusing on controlling his breathing so he wouldn’t sound winded. A small trickle of blood dribbled down his chin from a gash in his lower lip, and he licked at the fluid absently. “Good thing your sweet little Rose isn’t here to see how pathetic you’ve become.”</p><p>    The sound that came out of Bjorn sent nearby birds scattering from the trees as the Nord found his second wind, intent on tearing Sanguine apart. The Daedric Prince laughed, even as he dodged Bjorn’s rapid punches. Unfortunately, the Prince was only able to move so fast, trapped in human form, and a strong fist contacted his cheek, momentarily blinding him. Raising both arms to shield himself as he staggered, Sanguine felt all the air rush out of him as Bjorn tackled him to the ground. Caught off guard by the ferocity of the attack, Sanguine suffered multiple painful hits to his face before he was able to shove Bjorn off and away. </p><p>His daedric blood now flowed freely from a cut above his eye and from his broken nose. Spitting out some of the blood that had gotten into his mouth, Sanguine’s one non-swollen eye focused on Bjorn with malicious glee.</p><p>“That’s more like it.” Sanguine chuckled darkly as Bjorn launched himself back at the Prince again.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    “Wait, was this Rose a follower of Sanguine?” Merida asked intently. Having finished their dinner, she had decided to settle in with Barbas in the only room for rent, sitting on the small bed and glancing at the closed door in concern. After all, it wouldn’t do for anyone who happened by to overhear her talking to another person when she’d entered the room with just the dog as company.</p><p>    Barbas tilted his head, his red eyes looking sad. “No, she was too young to be allowed at the festivities.” He explained. “Sanguine has a strict rule about his Summoning Day parties: No kids allowed.”</p><p>    Merida felt her opinion of Sanguine go up, even as she gave a confused look to Barbas. “So then why…?”</p><p>    “Stop interrupting, and I’ll tell you.” Barbas snarked. “Rose’s dad was a follower; had been for years. Even named his only child Rose in honor of Sanguine. The year prior, he’d brought some sort of dessert made by Rose to the offering table, and Sanguine loved it so much he asked her dad to ask her to make a bunch for the feast the following year. Unfortunately, Rose and Bjorn were young sweethearts, so she had to sneak away in the early morning to bring the stuff to the temple where Sanguine hosts his party. My guess is she wanted to spend the day with the boy.”</p><p>    “Makes sense, since it’s Heart’s Day and all.” Merida groused. She hadn’t had anyone close enough to her in years past to warrant a celebration on the obligatory day of romance. For a moment, she was mildly jealous of the young Bjorn, falling in love. Then Barbas spoke up again, reminding her that the story didn’t have a happy ending.</p><p>    “I dunno who did it, and Sanguine doesn’t talk about it, but what I do know is that the little miss Rose was found dead not far from the temple with her throat cut open.” Barbas whimpered slightly, his tail between his legs. “Sanguine’s followers managed to clean up the mess before the festivities, so he didn’t even know right away. I guess they didn’t want to spoil the party. Unfortunately, when Bjorn found out later that day, he stormed the party and challenged Sanguine, pretty much telling everyone there what had happened. Rose’s dad was so grieved over the sudden loss of his daughter that he committed suicide that night.”</p><p>    “So Bjorn blames Sanguine for her death, even though he’s not the one who killed her.” Merida sighed heavily. Barbas nodded.</p><p>    “I mean, look at it from the kid’s standpoint.” Barbas lay down, his head nestled between his paws. “His girl ends up dead, the body dumped in town at the Temple of Arkay’s doorsteps and the crime scene covered up, and Sanguine’s still throwing his party like nothing had happened.” The dog huffed. “And the poor kid didn’t even get to fight Sanguine; between Loyal and all of Sanguine’s followers who were still sober enough to stand, the kid got thrown out before he got anywhere near the Prince.”</p><p>    Merida groaned as she laid back on the bed with her hand dangling over the edge. “Why do I have a bad feeling that Carcette knew all about this and sent Bjorn with us on purpose?”</p><p>    “Probably because it’s true.” Barbas agreed. “What I don’t get is why the kid didn’t try to murder Sanguine outright the moment he saw him.”</p><p>    Merida worried about the same thing. Whatever Carcette had planned for the Daedric Prince was apparently bad enough that Bjorn’s murderous intent was under control. At least, until such a sensitive topic was brought back up. With a defeated feeling in the pit of her stomach, Merida wondered just how much worse things were going to get before her life resembled anything normal again.</p><p>    As though her thoughts had offended the Daedric Prince of Irony, she heard a commotion just outside the door, and what sounded like Sanguine assuring someone that he was fine. Merida managed to sit up in time for the door to be thrown open, and a bloodied and bruised Sanguine stumbled inside with an equally roughed up Bjorn looking mortified at being supported by the Daedric Prince. Upon seeing a chair available, Bjorn pulled his arm away from where it was draped over Sanguine’s shoulders and hobbled to sit down with a pain filled grunt.</p><p>    Merida stared in horror at the extensive injuries. “What happened?”</p><p>    Sanguine chuckled as he placed a hand on his ribs, wincing. “We worked through our issues like men.”</p><p>    Merida huffed as she dug into her bag for some spare hearts and healing potions. “You couldn’t think of something healthier? Like using words?”</p><p>    “Oh believe me.” Sanguine eagerly grasped one of the salted hearts she offered him, grinning impishly. “Many words were said. Most of them the type that shouldn’t be said around those with delicate dispositions.”</p><p>    Merida handed Bjorn a healing potion, and noticed him eyeing the single, lone bed with longing. Following his eyes, she motioned for him to take it. “I’ll sleep on the ground with Barbas. You two should get some rest.”</p><p>    Bjorn stared at her in stunned silence, and Merida shrugged, giving him a warm smile as she sat next to Barbas. “What? You two are getting along so well; there’s no reason you can’t share.”</p><p>    As she curled up on the hard ground with her cloak under her head, Merida pretended not to hear either Sanguine or Bjorn’s angry response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Observations and Osculation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><br/>Sam and Merida Dancing done by the talented <a href="https://twitter.com/p_cucumbers">Pickles</a>!</p>
</div>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of snoring coming from all around her was what brought Merida slowly back to consciousness. Without opening her eyes, she felt her arms wrapped around warm fur that rumbled with sleepy contentment. The dog-demon was breathing evenly, telling her Barbas was still sound asleep. As she lay there, enjoying his warmth pressed against her stomach and chest, a strong arm draped over her waist and a mighty snore rustled her hair every few moments. </p>
<p>With every breath he drew in, Sanguine’s chest pressed against her back pleasantly, and she noticed her own breathing had synced with him. The entire length of his body was leaning against her, one of his long legs entwined between her own. Draped over the two of them was Merida’s cloak, keeping Sanguine’s unnatural heat trapped underneath, warming Merida down to her bones. Even the stone floor beneath her felt comfortable. </p>
<p>Still half asleep, Merida rolled her shoulders, moving her spine and hips to wake up her muscles. Without intending to, her backside ground against Sanguine’s hips, and she heard the Daedra sharply inhale a hiss of air as he came fully awake. His arm tightened around her, instinctively pulling her closer to his person. Merida found herself frozen for a moment as she awakened completely, realizing what she’d done and waiting with dread for what Sanguine might do to her now.</p>
<p>However, there was something about Sanguine’s stillness that brought Merida’s awareness forward. She could hear him breathing deeply, evenly, as though he was trying to regain control of himself. Slowly, as though he didn’t want to disturb her, Sanguine withdrew his arm and rolled onto his back, a mild whimper escaping him. Merida very slowly rolled over to see him, fully aware that his other arm was still underneath her neck. The look on Sanguine’s face was pained, his eyes squeezed shut and lips drawn into a thin line. For several moments, he just breathed, until finally his muscles all relaxed at once. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and looked over at Merida, who was staring out of curiosity.</p>
<p>“If you did that on purpose, I’m going to ravage you.” He threatened. Merida cringed.</p>
<p>“I was just moving to wake up. Honest.” She offered, feeling sympathy. After all, Sanguine’s tight fitting leather pants did little to hide what he was clearly trying to regain control of. Merida smiled, though it felt strained. “Sorry?”</p>
<p>Sanguine stared at her with a neutral expression for several moments before he blinked slowly, sighing through his nose. “Maybe we should rethink our sleeping arrangements. I don’t know how much more of this I can take before I lose my sanity.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I told you to sleep on the bed with Bjorn. Don’t blame me.” Merida bat her eyelashes in false innocence. The look Sanguine gave her could have withered her soul had he clearly not been holding back a laugh. Merida relaxed a little, letting her hands come up to grip the arm she was still using as a neck pillow. “Did you guys make peace at all yesterday?”</p>
<p>“I take it Barbas filled you in?” Sanguine waited until Merida nodded, then sighed again. “This isn’t the kind of situation you ever make peace with. Bjorn and I just punched each other until we were worn out. That’s all.”</p>
<p>Merida grimaced. “Hopefully that means you two won’t be arguing the entire way to Rimerock Barrow.”</p>
<p>Sanguine grinned, chuckling darkly. “Arguing I can deal with. It was his stiff silence that bothered me.”</p>
<p>Merida rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>    The Rueful axe was a large, two-handed weapon that didn’t really look like much to Sanguine’s overly critical eye. Sure, the wooden hilt was intricately carved with geometric patterns and the duel blades at the top were very pretty with their werewolf reliefs etched into the metal, but all in all, Sanguine had seen better. Still, Vile wanted his axe back. With a shrug, Sanguine grabbed the weapon off the table where it lay and stuffed it into his backpack, before turning back to Merida and the others as they finished taking down Sebastian Lort.</p>
<p>    “All done?” He asked casually. Bjorn gave him a tired glare, marred by the remnants of the black eye Sanguine had given him. A full round of healing by Merida had taken away the worst of the Nord’s injuries, but not everything. Sanguine grinned, still sporting his own bruises and not showing remorse in any fashion.</p>
<p>    “Just about. You got the axe?” Merida asked, sheathing her sword and stretching her arms above her head. Sanguine grunted in response. “Okay, let’s loot the place and get home. This trip was exhausting.”</p>
<p>    “I love it when you talk dirty.” Sanguine teased, his voice dropped low and sultry. Bjorn made a disgusted sound, shaking his head and heading away from the others as they began to rifle through the dead man’s meager belongings. Merida went through a large chest and Sanguine clearly heard her whistle with appreciation.</p>
<p>    “Now what are <i>you</i>?” Merida asked nobody in particular. Sanguine grinned and happened to glance over in time to see Merida reaching for something white and shining in the chest. His blood ran cold and his eyes went wide as he bellowed.</p>
<p>    “DON’T!” Sanguine reached out quickly towards Merida. Her hand froze in the act of grabbing the glittering, faceted orb, fingers mere moments from touching it. She glanced at him fearfully. “Don’t touch that. Keep away from it!”</p>
<p>    “Why, what is it?” Merida asked uneasily, withdrawing her hand and eyeing the strange orb like it was a venomous snake. Sanguine shook his head, ignoring the way Barbas and Bjorn had both come running at his yell.</p>
<p>    “It’s something very, <i>very</i> dangerous.” Sanguine cautioned her. “Let me get everything else out of the chest. I don’t think it’ll react to me.”</p>
<p>    “Wait a minute.” Barbas barked, eyeing the orb. “Isn’t that…?”</p>
<p>    Sanguine nodded. “Yeah, it is. I can feel it.”</p>
<p>    “I don’t recognize it.” Bjorn scowled. “Is it a Daedric artifact?”</p>
<p>    “Yeah.” Sanguine shuddered as he slowly pulled several items out of the chest, leaving it barren save for the orb. He closed the lid and gave the chest one last fierce glare before turning his back on it. “Let’s not mess with it. Vile is one thing; he’s a friend at least. Let’s do our best to keep away from other Princes and their mess.”</p>
<p>    “For once, I’ll agree with you.” Merida huffed. She nodded her thanks to Sanguine as he handed over the goods to her. “Let’s finish up here. I’m eager to get home.”</p>
<p>    “It’ll be a good hike back.” Bjorn sighed, rubbing at his neck. Merida nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>    “Yeah, but if we move right along and don’t stop, we can probably sleep in our own beds tonight.” Merida ignored Bjorn’s hurt glance, everyone knowing full well he didn’t <i>have</i> a bed at Breezehome yet. Sanguine grinned over at her, not saying a word. By now, her new surprise bedroom should be mostly done. He couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she realized she had her own nice, plush bed instead of dry rotted wood, hay, and bug-ridden furs.</p>
<p>    “Yeah, let’s get out of here. I take it we’ll spend the night in Whiterun and head back to Vile tomorrow sometime?” Sanguine asked. Merida frowned as she mulled it over.</p>
<p>    “I dunno. We’ve been pretty on the go lately. I’d like to take a day or two to settle everything with the house and maybe do some thorough cleaning of my armor and small clothes. I definitely need a laundry day.” Merida sighed, then smiled impishly as she looked over at Barbas. “Just out of curiosity, what would happen if we kept the axe?”</p>
<p>    “The axe isn’t the only item dear old Clavicus has.” Barbas wagged his tail knowingly. “Give him the Rueful Axe and once we’re reunited the Masque of Clavicus Vile will be yours.”</p>
<p>    “I was thinking more about trading the axe for you. You’re a great companion.” Merida winked, then sighed as she became serious again. “It might be a few days, but we’ll get you back soon.” </p>
<p>Sanguine chuckled. The idea of a mortal trying to comfort and reassure a Daedra was still ludicrous to him.</p>
<p>    The group set out into the cold air of the western mountain road leading down towards Dragon Bridge. Merida pulled her cloak tight around her, taking the lead with Bjorn walking next to her. The two of them spoke together in quiet voices, and while Sanguine could have listened in, he intentionally ignored them. Bjorn, he had found out, was only a few years younger than Merida, and they talked about current events in Skyrim as though they were actually important. Such things didn’t interest Sanguine. There was always a war going on somewhere, or a famine, or some other disaster. When you’d existed for as long as he had, such events became trivial. Instead, Sanguine took the opportunity to admire the scenery as they descended along the road.</p>
<p>    Although he did take a moment to grin and flip off the giant statue of Meridia as they passed it. No way was he ever going to let Merida pick up Meridia’s beacon. That was one Prince he didn’t get along with.</p>
<p>    The sky overhead cleared as they came to the first bend in the path down the mountain, and Sanguine spied a group of people standing just off the road, singing and laughing. For a moment, the stab of homesickness that ran through him almost caused his lower lip to tremble. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed his own people. As Merida and Bjorn stopped to talk to one of the chattier people in the group, Sanguine felt a little something tug at his mind, causing him to grin wider until almost all his teeth were showing.</p>
<p>    These were <i>his</i> revelers!</p>
<p>    “Hail, friend!” The man almost bellowed, swinging a bottle of mead in his hand. “It’s good to see another merry soul enjoying this fine day.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine could have gushed with pure joy. He could feel his blessings on each of the drunken louts, and knew they were his people, even if they didn’t recognize him. He cozied up just behind Merida, joining in the moment.</p>
<p>    “It certainly is a fine day.” Merida commented, smiling politely. The man grinned at her.</p>
<p>    “Ah, but you look tired. Come, share a bottle of Honningbrew Mead with me!” He offered. Before Merida could decline, Sanguine put his hands on her shoulders and gently moved her aside.</p>
<p>    “I would love to share a drink with you, friend!” Sanguine laughed merrily. He reached into his pack and pulled out a bottle of Honningbrew clinking his bottle with the man’s. </p>
<p>Sanguine moved to join the group, who were drunkenly singing an old tavern song. Merida was laughing with delight, as one of the men handed her and Bjorn a bottle each. Bjorn looked mildly uncomfortable, but Merida did her best to sing along. Barbas wagged his tail, barking and prancing around as Sanguine and another reveler danced badly. As they finished the dance and song, all the revelers drank deeply, finishing their bottles.</p>
<p>“Ah, nothing like fine spirits to help raise your… well, your spirits!” One of the drunks laughed, offering Sanguine another bottle. Sanguine waved his hand, declining.</p>
<p>“I’d drink with you sots all day gladly, but unfortunately, we’ve got a long way to go before we get home.” The men cheered Sanguine on, wishing him and his group fame and fortune. Merida waved to them as they continued down the road, sipping at her bottle of mead.</p>
<p>“Wow, this is actually pretty good.” She commented. Sanguine barked a laugh.</p>
<p>“Naturally! My people only drink the best!” He boasted. Bjorn had been drinking his share of mead and almost choked.</p>
<p>“Wait, those were <i>your</i> people?” He asked, mortified. Sanguine frowned over at Bjorn.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare waste that drink! That’d be just rude.” Sanguine huffed, crossing his arms. “They’re not out here recruiting or anything; I don’t do that. But I actively encourage my people to go out and make merry wherever they are and to include everyone in the frivolity. People are always way too serious, and a couple bottles of mead are usually all it takes to loosen them up a little.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m certainly not complaining.” Merida hummed as she finished the last of her bottle. “This is really good stuff. Hey, wasn’t the meadery near Whiterun called Honningbrew? Maybe we should stop by there sometime.”</p>
<p>Sanguine’s footstep faltered as he stared at Merida in open mouthed amazement. “Marry me.”</p>
<p>His declaration caused everyone to stop moving for a moment before Merida burst out laughing. Barbas chuckled, shaking his head as Bjorn scoffed. Merida wiped a tear from her eye, glancing over at Sanguine from under her long lashes.</p>
<p>“Now, Sanguine. You shouldn’t joke. A girl could take you seriously.” She spoke coyishly. Bjorn’s scolding voice drowned out whatever reply Sanguine could have made, for which he was glad. After all, Sanguine wasn’t sure if he <i>had</i> been joking or not. However, the sight of Merida enjoying a bit of mead brought an idea to Sanguine’s mind. With a smile, he pushed it to the side to mull it over a bit. </p>
<p>If all went well, he might be able to get Merida to agree to making a deal with him after all.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>    They passed through Dragonbridge by noon, and Merida, glancing at her map, stood on the far side of a neighboring bridge, chewing at her lower lip. They had come up originally from the south, and there had been a very large bandit encampment on either side of the main road. Not wanting to wade through the river again to avoid them (and listen to Sanguine grousing about being cold or walking in wet socks), Merida weighed their options.</p>
<p>    They could walk directly south and ford the river, but there was a road that wound to the north and took them past Morthal. However, that would inevitably take far more time to reach Whiterun. As she stared at the map, the breeze ruffled her hair pleasantly and she realized they could just take the north road until it reached the eastern part of that river, then cut across the country and follow the mountains south and east until they reached Whiterun. Normally, Merida stuck to the safety of the roads, but it was an absolutely beautiful day with clear skies and mild temperature that crossing open country would be pleasant for a change.</p>
<p>    Without discussing it with her traveling companions, Merida led the team along the northern road. Sanguine was distracted, throwing things for Barbas to fetch and bring back, while Bjorn seemed too lost in thought to care where they were going. Merida only paused long enough to snap off some sprigs of lavender and started weaving them together as they walked. Occasionally, she remembered the pile of iron ore she still carried and would summon a little flash of green magic to convert it into silver and then gold. It was getting a bit easier to cast. Sanguine had promised, once they had a moment, to go over some enchanting and alchemy practice with her. While Merida would more than likely never be a college-level mage, it was clearly a skill she could stand to develop more.</p>
<p>    If nothing else, it was an easy way to make money. Literally.</p>
<p>    The weather continued to hold as they made their way along the cobbled stone road along the north of the island. Nestled away from the road, Merida absently spied a small cottage, and felt a small sting of envy for the homesteader, living out in the open woods, away from all the hustle of the cities, but still less than a few hours hike from Dragonbridge. She shrugged, turning her attention back to finishing the lavender crown in her hands. As she wove the last strands together, she heard a sad little whine and brought her eyes back to the road. Watching them as they approached was a ragged looking dog, his fur matted and dirty, and his ribs clearly visible. Merida felt her heart clench in pity and she slowed her walk as she got close.</p>
<p>    “Hey there, sweetie.” Merida spoke quietly, squatting by the dog and letting it sniff at her hand before petting it by one of it’s large, floppy ears. “Where’s your person, boy?”</p>
<p>    Merida was half expecting it to actually speak, after having been around Barbas for so long. However, the dog just wagged its tail weakly, licking at her hand. The dog struggled to its feet, wobbling weakly as it turned and trotted towards the shack Merida had seen. Without a word, Merida left the road, following the dog. Behind her, she heard Sanguine making a snarky comment about never getting home at this rate, but she ignored him.</p>
<p>    The shack was quiet save for the buzzing of many insects, the door swinging on rusted hinges in the breeze. Immediately upon entering, the smell of a long dead body hit Merida, gagging her. On the bed nearby was a person in the process of decaying, and Meeko nuzzled at their green-tinged hand, then looked at Merida expectantly as though she could make his person all right again. Merida felt tears in her eyes as she gently pet the dog on his head. On the end table nearby, Merida spotted a journal and picked it up.</p>
<p>    “Hey, are you replacing me now?” Barbas asked from the doorway, eyeing the dog. “Was it something I said?”</p>
<p>    “No, of course not.” Merida replied absently as she finished reading the relevant journal entry. “Meeko here is just in need of a little love.”</p>
<p>    “Oh no, we’re adopting another one, aren’t we?” Sanguine commented with a groan from outside. Merida grinned as she moved back towards the door.</p>
<p>    “Yes. Yes we are.” Merida chuckled, then patted her thighs. “C’mon, Meeko! Want to come with us? We’ll take you to a little girl who will love you forever.”</p>
<p>    Meeko wagged his tail, getting back to his feet. He wobbled a bit but followed Merida as she encouraged him back outside. Sanguine made a face as he spied the sorry state of the beast, but Bjorn moved in quickly, pulling out some raw deer meat and pulling strips of it off to feed to the happy mutt. Barbas looked at Bjorn like he had been holding out on him, but Bjorn ignored him, rubbing the new dog behind its ears.</p>
<p>    “Poor pup has been through some rough times.” Bjorn commented, patting the dog on his shoulder. Merida nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>    “We’ll have to give him a good solid bath and a brushing. Probably pull off a few parasites nestled in his fur as well.” She sighed. “Well, I was planning on taking a more thorough bath myself when we got home, along with doing some laundry. I guess I can add a dog bath to the list of chores to get done.”</p>
<p>    “Do I get a bath too?” Barbas asked, head tilted. Merida grinned over at him.</p>
<p>    “Do you <i>want</i> one?”</p>
<p>    The demon wagged his tail. “Depends. What kind of extra services are you offering?” Barbas chuckled, quickly dodging out of the way as Sanguine tried to kick at him. Merida laughed good naturedly.</p>
<p>    “Perhaps a bath wouldn’t be so bad. After all, you want to look your best for your Prince, right?” Merida grinned maliciously. “I’ll let Sanguine give you a full scrubbing. Maybe he’ll even get cleaned up himself.”</p>
<p>    That comment earned her two pairs of Daedric eyes glaring in disapproval. Merida clearly heard Bjorn turn his snicker into a cough. Before an argument could happen, Merida held up her hands to stall them.</p>
<p>    “Okay guys, we have a long way to go, and the day is wearing on. Let’s get a move on.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>    Despite running for their lives from an angry mammoth and almost getting eaten by some Slaughterfish in shallow water, the gates of Whiterun opened to a peaceful evening scene that took the weight from Sanguine’s shoulders. The stars overhead seemed all the brighter as the tired group walked the stone path towards their home. Sanguine scratched at an itch behind his ear,  careful not to dislodge the lavender flower crown he wore. Merida’s habit of weaving them while she walked meant that he and Bjorn matched for once, as the Vigilant also now sported a similar crown. Merida had finished a third one, much smaller, though Barbas had run ahead so as not to become another victim.</p>
<p>    The door to Breezehome opened quietly, but despite making little noise, a small blonde girl came running forward quickly, all smiles. She loved the lavender flower crown Merida presented her with, even more so when she saw Sanguine wearing the same one. Then her eyes fell on the extra dog, and Sanguine could see the want in her eyes.</p>
<p>    “Is...is that another lost doggy?” Lucia asked, clearly not wanting to get her hopes up. Merida smiled at the girl.</p>
<p>    “His name is Meeko. He lost his owner recently, and hasn’t had anyone to take care of him for a while. He’ll need a good cleaning up and some solid meals. It’ll take a lot of work and loving, though.” Merida hedged, still smiling at Lucia as the little girl’s eyes filled with hope. “Know anybody who’d be willing to take care of him?”</p>
<p>    “Me, me!” The girl almost jumped at the chance. “I’ll love him and walk him and play with him!” Meeko wagged his tail enthusiastically as Lucia hugged the dirty dog close, though she wrinkled her nose. “He does smell…”</p>
<p>    “Yeah, he definitely needs a bath.” Merida cringed. “I’d recommend letting him sleep out here by the fireplace tonight.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine was eyeing Merida as she glanced around the space. The kitchen still wasn’t complete, but the front room was already furnished and a few decorations were already in place. Glancing upward, Sanguine thought he could see the new bed from between the floorboards, though he wasn’t completely sure. He fervently hoped her room was done. If all went well, the whole house would be done in a day or so, since the major renovations were finished already.</p>
<p>    Lydia came down the stairs, welcoming her Thane back home formally before turning to Bjorn. “I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of setting up an extra cot in the loft.” She explained. “If you’re staying for awhile, you need a proper place to sleep.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine had to turn his laugh into a cough at the sight of Bjorn’s expression. The boy looked like he was about two seconds from kissing Lydia. Instead, the Nord thanked her profusely, looking relieved that he wouldn’t have to sleep on the floor again. Even a cot was preferable to that level of pain.</p>
<p>    The group settled into what little furniture was situated in the front room as Merida put together a simple tomato soup dinner from a few provisions she had left. Sanguine savoured the warmth that spread through his belly as he gladly drank the last of the simple dish. Leaning back in the comfortable wooden chair with his long legs extending his sock enclosed feet towards the fire, Sanguine was forced to admit that this lifestyle wasn’t all bad. He was beginning to grow moderately comfortable with traveling and adventuring.</p>
<p>    Then again, they hadn’t done much fighting as of late. Another cavern of bandits and he’d probably rethink his position.</p>
<p>    Merida entertained them after dinner, pulling out the lute she’d found in the cave awhile ago. It took her a few times to tune the instrument; it had been horribly neglected. As she strummed a little tune, Sanguine felt a pleased langor spread over him as her voice filled the air. Though it was clear she’d never had formal training, she was a fair singer and even better string player. Sanguine noted that the rest of their odd family all sat quietly, listening as she played and sang for them. Lucia was sitting on the rug in front of her mother, using Barbas as a pillow. It wasn’t long before her eyes shut and her breathing evened out, announcing that the youngest had been lost to them. </p>
<p>With a knowing smile, Sanguine motioned for Merida to keep playing as he gathered the young Nord into his arms and carried her to bed. Barbas took his place on the bed next to the girl, while Meeko crept into the room and slept on the floor nearby. Closing the door quietly, Sanguine couldn’t help but smile over at Merida, who returned it.</p>
<p>When Merida could no longer sing without pausing to yawn mightily, the group dispersed. Bjorn groaned with joy as he all but melted into the long cot that now sat in the empty loft area. It wouldn’t be empty for long, as Sanguine noted all the building material for the furniture he’d ordered was situated outside the wall of the bedroom. That wall brought Merida up short, standing on the loft in front of it. After all, she hadn’t ordered anything for the upstairs or the kitchen. She glanced at Sanguine, her eyes disbelieving. He flashed his teeth at her, and motioned for her to open the door.</p>
<p>The tiny gasp that escaped her was the greatest reward Sanguine could have asked for. As he came up behind her, he saw that, not only was the bed in place, but the entire room had been completely furnished and decorated as he’d instructed. Apparently, they’d made that their priority while the trio had been away, which pleased Sanguine greatly. Merida’s eyes almost glimmered as she ran her hands over the thick, fresh blanket spread over the actual mattress, and Sanguine felt his own eyes lingering on her bent over form. Oh, how easy it would be to woo her and break in that mattress for real! He knew enough common magic to create a muffled spell around the area so they wouldn’t disturb anyone else…</p>
<p>With a heavy inhale, Sanguine moved his eyes to take in the rest of the room, calming himself. He’d already overplayed his hand once and sported a very large red spot on his cheek for part of a day because of it. And besides, he was tired. If he got all riled up now, he’d never be able to settle in next to her, and at the moment, sleeping on that new bed sounded like the perfect end to a good evening.</p>
<p>Resigned, Sanguine moved around Merida to the right side of the bed where he normally slept, sat down, and began to remove his excess armor. Sniffing at his undershirt, Sanguine grimaced.</p>
<p>“I might take you up on that order to bathe, Merida.” Sanguine yawned as he put the armor aside. “Wearing all that heavy armor is doing no favors for my natural sweetness.”</p>
<p>When she didn’t answer, Sanguine glanced over at her, and saw her staring at him with an expression he couldn’t quite read. Her eyes were soft but unable to meet his, and she had her hands clutched to her chest as though in distress. Slowly, she moved to stand in front of him. Before Sanguine could question, she bent slightly, placing her hands on his shoulders and bringing her face in close. For a moment, Sanguine felt his Daedric heart fill with hope as it skipped a beat.</p>
<p>“You did this, didn’t you?” Merida asked quietly, her voice thick with emotion.</p>
<p>“Well...yeah.” Sanguine smiled sheepishly, suddenly unable to meet her eyes. Unfortunately, though not so much, there was nowhere he could really look without staring at her breasts or legs. A small blush colored his ears as his eyes flickered back towards hers, and he could see the tears pooling there, waiting to fall. “You’re always so quick to take care of others, but you don’t consider yourself a priority. You work hard and put up with me. I figured it was the least I could d-”</p>
<p>Whatever else Sanguine would have said was silenced as Merida moved in, planting soft lips on his. For a moment, he expected it to be a chaste kiss; quick, friendly, and over with so they could get some sleep. However, her lips were mildly parted and pressed firmly on his, and she gave no indication of removing them anytime soon. Sanguine felt the cool rush through his veins as his muscles sang with joy at the flood of desire that poured through him. Cautiously, not wanting to scare her, he gently kissed back, giving her ample time to pull away. When she didn’t, Sanguine took the opportunity to put his hands lightly on her waist, pulling her towards him. Due to him sitting down and her standing, he was forced to lean back as she came forward, though he noted the way she didn’t pull back or break their kiss as he all but collapsed onto the bed with her kneeling over him. One of her hands came up to his cheek, fingers lightly brushing over his skin. </p>
<p>A very clear and angry throat clearing brought both their attention back to the wide open door. Bjorn’s cot was situated in such a way that he had a very clear view of the going-ons in the room, and the look he was currently leveling them cooled the rush of passion like having ice cold water thrown on them. Merida quickly retreated, blushing from neck to hairline, while Sanguine continued to lay across the bed, returning Bjorn’s glare.</p>
<p>“Damn it, we forgot about the kids.” Sanguine drawled sarcastically. Merida barked a laugh, shaking her head.</p>
<p>    “Sorry, Bjorn.” Merida smoothed back her hair, crossing quickly to the other side of the room to the door. “Got caught up in the moment.”</p>
<p>    Bjorn stared her down, his expression clearly still unamused. “Leave the door open.” He ordered in a tone that brooked no argument. Sanguine snorted, finally sitting up on the bed.</p>
<p>    “I knew you’d be into voyeurism.” He grumbled. Bjorn crossed his arms, not budging, and Sanguine rolled his eyes heavily, settling into his side of the bed with a disappointed huff. Merida obliged the Vigilant, leaving the door to the shared bedroom door wide open. She removed her boots and cuffs, leaving on the stiff leather armor and she settled into the bed next to Sanguine. As they faced each other across the space, Sanguine saw the happy, little smile and lingering blush on Merida’s face. When their eyes met, the Prince could still see the warmth in her gaze, and his heart fluttered with hope.</p>
<p>    Reaching out to hold the young woman’s hand, Sanguine was sure that things were finally beginning to go in his favor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Bartering and Basorexia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laundry, shopping, and taking a hot bath together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a side note: I'm changing the weekly updating schedule from Tuesday to Thursday, due to starting a new job. I'll do my best to hold to it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day dawned overcast and heavy, and within a short time after breakfast, rain began to fall heavily. Sanguine stared out through the open door, Lucia just in front of him wearing a pout.</p><p>“Is mama really going to make us do laundry, papa?” Lucia asked, turning imploring eyes up at the Prince. He sighed heavily.</p><p>“I’m afraid so, Sunshine.” Sanguine ruffled the girl’s blonde hair. “Worse, because of the weather, all our clothes get hung up inside, probably in front of the fireplace. It’s gonna stink all day in here.”</p><p>“You two!” Merida ordered from the unfinished kitchen area, where she had been setting up a wash basin. “Get over here and help with the scrubbing!”</p><p>Both Sanguine and his mortal daughter sighed heavily as they shut the door and shuffled over to the piles of dirty clothes and linens that were to be washed today. Their plan to escape and run out the front door for a day of play had been thwarted by the weather outside. Seating himself next to Merida, who was sporting a gray dress that she had apparently purchased at some point, Sanguine pulled out his own undershirt, which stank heavily of sweat, blood, and booze. With a grimace, Sanguine plunged the shirts into the wooden basin where Merida was currently scrubbing her small clothes. The smell coming from the water was overly clean, and Sanguine was beginning to give serious thought to just running out the door, rain or not.</p><p>The black robe he was wearing was the same he’d originally traveled in. It wasn’t particularly clean either, but Merida had pointed out that he could change back into his clean clothes after they’d dried and he’d had a thorough bath. Listening to the thunder rumble outside, Sanguine wondered just how he was going to bathe thoroughly, as Merida wanted, while trapped inside a crowded home.</p><p>Glancing around the room, Sanguine noticed Bjorn was sitting nearby, wrapped up in a linen sheet as his only clothing - his Vigilant robes - were in his hands as he sewed up a large tear. Apparently, the idea of bringing along spare clothing to wear had not been something the Vigilant had expected to need addressing. His one pair of small clothes sat in the dirty linen pile, and Sanguine sincerely hoped Merida had no intention of making either herself or him wash them for Bjorn. The boy was old enough, and hopefully, capable of dealing with his own laundry.</p><p>“Lucia, you don’t have another dress to wear, do you?” Merida asked. The little girl, sitting nearby, shook her head sadly. Merida nodded once. “Go find a sheet to wrap yourself in and bring all your clothes here so we can wash them. I’ll see about getting you some new clothing just as soon as we can go shopping, okay?”</p><p>The little girl brightened at the idea of having new clothes, and raced to her new bedroom to find a sheet. Sanguine chuckled at her antics.</p><p>“I think we could all use some more clothes.” He commented. Merida grunted and swiped a strand of hair away from her heavy, tired eyes. Sanguine had noticed her being restless after trying to fall asleep next to him. Apparently she was having second thoughts about their behavior, and had been keeping a little bit of distance between them all morning. Sanguine knew he needed to keep things smooth between them so his half-formed plans for her making a deal with him would work. He smiled over at her, trying to look casual. “Maybe you could help me pick something out for myself? I have to admit, my taste in fashion is a little off.” He made a face, plucking at the robe he wore. Merida frowned as she looked at it.</p><p>“It is a little odd to see you in that robe again.” She agreed, then turned back to wringing out her small clothes. Sanguine kept his eyes firmly averted from staring at them. “I’ve gotten so used to seeing you in your armor.”</p><p>"It was an adjustment, to be sure.” Sanguine grinned, winking at her. “But it’s grown on me.”</p><p>“Still, we should probably take the opportunity while shopping to get you some better armor.” Merida commented absently as she grabbed another few garments from the pile of dirty laundry. “After all, we’ve run into a few people who put dents in your iron. Don’t want you getting hurt.”</p><p>“I appreciate that.” Sanguine rolled his eyes theatrically, causing Merida to chuckle. “I like not hurting.”</p><p>Merida’s mood bolstered, Sanguine noticed her relaxing a bit more. By the time the laundry pile slowly became the washed pile and hung up on twine within the main room, Merida was even humming happily. Unfortunately, her being in a good mood meant that work happened, as Sanguine groaned quietly as she dragged him out into the pouring rain to build and fit him with some steel armor. While he appreciated the upgrade, he was thinking he should just scour himself with some soap and he’d be rinsed clean in seconds with how hard it was raining. It kept Merida in a good mood, and the storm looked like it would pass by evening, so Sanguine kept his peace.</p><p>The steel armor rested heavily on his shoulders, but Sanguine had to admit that it looked much better than the iron. And at the end of the day, all he cared about was how good he looked.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon was spent doing some minor shopping. New clothing was bought, though Merida steadfastly refused to listen to Sanguine when he tried to get her to buy some imported small clothes from High Rock. He even delivered an impassioned speech about how comfortable the lace was. The moment Merida had turned away and stormed off, Sanguine had slipped the Khajiit merchant some gold for a pair of black, lacy panties that tied on the sides. The Daedra figured if he hid all the other small clothes Merida had, she’d be forced to wear something of quality. Naturally, she’d convert to his mind-set immediately. And if he was very lucky, he might actually get to see her in them.</p><p>He could always dream.</p><p>Hefting some boxes of more foodstuff for the half-finished kitchen, Merida smiled, looking quite pleased despite her rain drenched hair. “Okay, that’s everything we might need over the next day or so! I even found some soap-making supplies.”</p><p>“Well, if you hurry, you can just scrub yourself down and stand outside.” Sanguine glared up at the heavy clouds. Merida chuckled.</p><p>“Actually, I have a plan. I think you might appreciate it.” Merida smiled over at him coyly. Sanguine did not trust that smile in the slightest, and his expression said as much.</p><p>“I am <i>not</i> bathing Barbas. I don’t care how much he stinks.” Sanguine crossed his arms defiantly. Merida’s only response was to smile wider, sending Sanguine’s trust into the depths of Oblivion.</p><p>Much to Sanguine’s continued chagrin, after stowing their new purchases, Merida instructed him to leave his armor behind and grab a few towels. Despite his protests, it looked as though a round of bathing would be happening. Worse, Merida more or less ordered Barbas and Meeko to come along. The demon dog looked at Sanguine for assistance in explaining why this wasn’t necessary or wanted; Sanguine could only shrug dejectedly. It looked as though it would be awhile before he could enjoy the feeling of being completely dry again.</p><p>“C’mon boys!” Merida’s sing-song excitement was definitely not appropriate, Sanguine decided. “Let’s move quickly. I want us back by nightfall. Bjorn promised to take care of dinner for us, too!”</p><p>Sanguine grunted, not trusting himself to answer. Barbas whimpered. Only Meeko was oblivious, trotting alongside Merida with his tail wagging happily as she led them out of Whiterun and into the surrounding countryside. </p><p>Merida made for the river that ran beside the town, following it downstream for a ways. Sanguine frowned as he saw her finally come to a stop with a happy little noise. The land dropped ever so slightly, creating Nirn’s smallest waterfall. The water had collected into a mid-sized pool, before continuing onward. Merida didn’t hesitate, taking off her boots and socks and dipping a toe into the water.</p><p>“Cold, I take it?” Sanguine grumbled loudly as Merida shivered. Her responding grin surprised him.</p><p>“Lydia told me about this spot.” Merida’s hands went to the ties on her dress. “Apparently it’s a popular spot to bathe because the pool is deceptively deep, but it’s constantly cycling out the dirty water.”</p><p>“Joy.”</p><p>Merida arched an eyebrow at him, though her smile stayed in place. “Are you seriously objecting to having the opportunity to take a bath along with me?”</p><p>“If this was a proper bath and I thought I might have a chance with bedding you, I’d be thrilled.”Sanguine groused. “But, you’re probably going to stay in your small clothes and make me scrub down Barbas in freezing cold water. Right?”</p><p>The spread of her smile into a near feral grin did little to ease Sanguine’s concerns. Without another word, Merida continued to strip down to her undergarments, tossing her clothes off to the side. Maintaining eye contact with Sanguine, she stepped into the pool until she was almost waist deep. Still smiling, she shut her eyes and concentrated. Within seconds, Sanguine could see the burning red glow in her hands under the water. As he watched in stunned silence, the water began to bubble ever so slightly, and steam rose in a great mist all around her until she was partially obscure. Sanguine whistled in appreciation.</p><p>“Okay, that’s a neat trick.” He admitted. “I’m still not giving Barbas a bath.”</p><p>“I’m perfectly capable of cleaning myself.” Barbas agreed. “But I gotta admit, that water does look nice.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I never really intended for you to bathe Barbas.” Merida laughed, crouching down with a sigh of pure bliss. “I will, however, need your help cleaning Meeko. So hurry up and get in here. The water will only stay warm so long.”</p><p>“You remember I don’t wear smallclothes, right?”</p><p>The withering look Merida gave him told Sanguine louder than words that she did, indeed, remember. Shrugging his shoulders, he stipped down to his bare skin. Merida turned away from him, apparently in an effort to respect his modesty, to which Sanguine chuckled. He needed to take her to one of his Summoning Day parties, where most people wore little more than a mask to hide their identities.</p><p>A loud groan escaped him as Sanguine slid into the warm water, relieving the ache in his tired muscles. Crouching down, he let the heat seep into his shoulders and felt like he might cry. "Okay, you win." Sanguine moaned in delighted ecstasy. "This was a great idea."</p><p>"Enjoy it for now." Merida grinned over at him, playing splashing water in his direction. "'Cause in a minute I'm going to need your help getting Meeko in here." </p><p>* * *</p><p>    Meeko shook the excess water off his very wet fur, showering the two, tired people standing nearby. Sanguine watched with thinly veiled amusement as Merida casually tossed a towel over the irascible dog, giving him a brief rub-down. The moon was now full up, and Sanguine was fairly certain they both smelled more like a wet, clean dog than unwashed people, and he wasn’t sure if it was an improvement or not.</p><p>    “All right, all furred individuals out of the pool.” Sanguine intoned, glaring over at Barbas, who ignored him. “Seriously? I know you can hear me, you soggy bastard.”</p><p>    “Hey, the water is starting to grow cold.” Barbas whimpered, paddling over to Merida and nuzzling her elbow. When she glanced down at him, Barbas turned his sad, red eyes towards her. “Could you reheat it for me?”</p><p>    Merida laughed good-naturedly as she stuck her hands back into the water and summoned some flames. Barbas made a pleased noise as the water started steaming again. Sanguine huffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>    “You realize the longer he’s in there with us, the more we’re going to smell like wet dogs?” Sanguine shook his head as Merida giggled and threw her wet arms around the demon dog’s neck. Barbas wagged his tail happily.</p><p>    “It’s his last night with us before we return him to Clavicus.” Merida pouted theatrically, batting wet eyelashes. Sanguine wouldn’t admit it, but it made her look adorable. “We should spend as much time as we can with him. It might be a long time before I see him again.”</p><p>    Sanguine tried to look disapprovingly at her, but his frown quivered as he struggled to hold back a chuckle. “One day, when you’re safely sequestered away within my realm, I’m inviting Vile and Barbas to a party just so you can see what he really looks like.”</p><p>    Barbas barked with laughter, wagging his wet tail happily. “I dunno, Sanguine. She already loves me so much as I am now. If she sees my true form, you’ll be hard pressed to keep her off me.”</p><p>    “Is your real form an even bigger dog?” Merida rubbed behind Barbas’ ears. “'Cause I’d have to concur.”</p><p>    “Note to self.” Sanguine quietly groused. “Create the pocket dimension of puppies.”</p><p>    “I’m amazed you haven’t done that already.” Merida laughed. “Dogs are wonderful.”</p><p>    “They smell.”</p><p>    “So do you.”</p><p>    “Only because you made me bathe with them.”</p><p>    “Then get in here and get yourself clean.” Merida chided him, motioning with a finger towards their clothing. “I’ve got some extra bars of soap over in my bag.”</p><p>    Sanguine rolled his eyes, moving towards the rucksack. “Yes, mistress.”</p><p>    Ignoring her wicked chuckle, Sanguine pulled out a large chunk of soap and a hand towel. With a smile, he slid back into the once more warmed water, closing his eyes with bliss. Without a word, he wet the soap and washcloth and began attacking his chest and arms. He’d just started spreading the suds over his neck when he felt a pair of eyes on him, staring. Glancing over, he saw Merida quickly turn her head away. Grinning widely, Sanguine did not object to this development. While he’d designed the character of Sam Guevenne to be handsome but only passingly so, he was pleased to see Merida taking an interest. People who were attracted to his various forms were easier to deal with, and he very much wanted the deal he had planned for her to go over smoothly.</p><p>    Apparently the tension communicated to Barbas, who swam to the edge of the pool and shook his fur out. “I think I’m gonna get out before I fall asleep. I’ll walk Meeko and myself back home. You kids take your time.”</p><p>    Sanguine quietly praised the Skaafin shapeshifter for being so perceptive and mindful. Purposefully keeping his back to Merida, Sanguine did his best to flex his muscles as he washed, hoping to continue to hold Merida’s gaze.</p><p>    “You’re being obvious.” Merida chided him. Sanguine felt his shoulders slump in defeat. There was no winning with her. Much to his surprise, Merida chuckled, and he dared a glance over his shoulder back at her. She was shaking her head, but she still smiled. When she looked at him, he saw the fondness in her gaze, and found himself grinning sheepishly at her.</p><p>    “Can you blame me?” He chuckled lightly, blushing. “I mean, Barbas practically ran off for us to be alone and all-”</p><p>    “Lemme get your back.”</p><p>    “Uh...what?” Sanguine had to blink a few times, feeling he’d gone mad.</p><p>    “Hand me the washcloth, and I’ll get your back. Unless you’ve got weird, Daedric flexibility or something.” Merida groused. He heard her splash her way towards him, and not trusting himself fully, passed the washcloth over his shoulder while he knelt further into the water. Merida pushed his head forward a bit roughly, then began rubbing at his back muscles with the damp cloth. A small, pleased groan left his throat as she worked over his sore spots, giving him a modicum of relief. While he’d gotten used to swinging his two-handed blade, his muscles felt as though they’d hardened in the few weeks he’d been on Nirn. Hard wasn’t a word Sanguine ever used to describe his <i>muscles</i>, though he had begun to appreciate the way women apparently appreciated them.</p><p>    Maybe if he designed a new human form, he ought to try a more bulky and well-toned gentleman. After all, Hircine never failed to have women fawn all over him, Sanguine inwardly groused. </p><p>He felt two soft breasts wrapped in cloth press into his back as Merida wrapped her arms around him in a firm embrace. Without thinking, he raised a hand to press onto her arm, closing his eyes and forcing himself to breath evenly. Over and over, he reminded himself that these displays of affection never went anywhere when it came to Merida. However, as she lingered in her embrace, Sanguine could almost hear the gears turning in her head.</p><p>    “A shiny gold coin for your thoughts?” Sanguine asked quietly. He felt more than heard as Merida sighed heavily against his back. She gave him one last squeeze before releasing him. Turning to face her fully, Sanguine was surprised to see a tear rolling down her cheek. “Was my back that bad? I’ll try and be better about bathing in the future…”</p><p>    “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.” Merida spoke quietly. “You need a deal or wager or something to go home, right?” </p><p>Sanguine nodded, trying to hold onto his rising hopes. He'd been thinking he'd have to resort to some kind of trickery to pull off his deal, but if Merida herself was willing…? Sanguine held his breath, daring to hope.</p><p> “And you want that deal to be with me?” </p><p>Sanguine nodded again. Merida drew a shaky breath, looking away. For several minutes, things were quiet between them. Sanguine wasn’t sure what to say or do to reassure her. This was clearly what had been on her mind since they'd discussed it last, and he didn't want to derail her now that she had brought it up herself.</p><p>    A heavy, resigned sigh brought Sanguine back to Merida, who still couldn't bring herself to look at him. “You’re going to leave, aren’t you?” She asked, though her tone indicated she didn’t expect him to answer. </p><p>Caught off guard by the emotion inherent in that statement, Sanguine felt the silence stretch uncomfortably long. After several moments, he finally turned around to face her and gathered her into his arms, pulling Merida into a loose hug. Resting his chin on her damp hair, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily.</p><p>"One of the reasons I've always kept my visits to Nirn short and to the point is because of how easily you people get attached." Sanguine explained quietly. "I can't tell you how many people have tried to make deals that involve me staying with them. I always cut those people off and keep away from them because it's healthier for the both of us in the long run.</p><p>"But you and I were forced to spend a lot of time together, and it's not your fault or mine." Sanguine paused to give her a small kiss on her hair. Releasing her, he tilted her head up with a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. </p><p>For a moment, Sanguine was at a loss for words. There in front of him, the ends of her hair sticking to her neck and shoulders, her cheeks reddened from the heat and dew drops forming on her eyelashes, Sanguine had to admit Merida was truly stunning. His eyes lingered on her reddened lips, slightly parted. For a moment, Sanguine was overcome with the need to kiss her, to communicate without words his desire for her, but knew he was unlikely to succeed. He’d never met anyone more resistive to physical temptation. When she’d pushed him onto the bed with her passion the previous night, he’d felt a kindling of hope, among other things, but she’d been distant all day until now. He knew an ill-timed display of affection right then might chase her off; she needed words, not action. Even so, Sanguine wrestled with his rising yearning before he finally sighed and let his hand drop.</p><p>"I like you too, Merida, which is dangerous for someone like me. So unless you're ready to swear your soul in service to me, it's best if we part ways."</p><p>"And you'd be okay with that?” Merida's voice was thick, and he heard her struggle to clear her throat. "You'll just go back to your drinking and wenching and forget all about Lucia and me? All the adventures and struggles we've gone through?"</p><p>"You say this like I didn't consider throwing you off High Hrothgar for forcing me to climb it." Sanguine teased, pleased that he got a bark of laughter out of her. Shaking his head, he tried to formulate his thoughts as best he could. "I won't lie, I'll miss you guys. But that's why I gotta keep away."</p><p>"I don't understand." Merida sounded so defeated, and Sanguine felt for her.</p><p>"I'm really bad at explaining things. Let me try again." Sanguine pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply while reminding himself that she was only mortal. "I can never be what you and so many others want me to be. I can never just settle down with one person and abstain from all others; it's just not in my nature. </p><p>"Most of the Princes have multiple long-term lovers; but me? I'm the Daedric Prince of Debauchery." Sanguine gave her a sheepish grin, hating himself as he saw her expression melt into confusion. Clearly the simple explanation wasn't working, so he drudged onwards. "I am summoned by thousands each year. While some just want a drink, the vast majority of those I deal with want something sexual, and quite often, they want it from me personally. I'm a temporary lover, at best. I would never want to leave some poor soul who loved me deeply all alone while I romped about Mundas having fun. It's not fair to them. And I can't very well start ignoring all those summons either; that's not fair to me."</p><p>“Wait…” Merida’s face scrunched in confusion. “You think I want you as a <i>lover</i>?”</p><p>Sanguine could almost count the number of crickets chirping all around them in the silence that followed her statement. “Uh… well I <i>did</i> until you said that just now.”</p><p>The look Merida gave him withered his ego down to its smallest point, before she shook her head and chuckled. When she looked back up at him, he could see the fondness in her gaze. </p><p>“Sanguine, you’re my friend, and I’ve never wanted anything more from you.” Merida spoke firmly. “You may eventually take on a more permanent lover, but that lady is going to have to be made of tougher stuff than I. I can barely keep up with you when your powers are limited.”</p><p>“So what you’re saying is my hopes for a farewell threesome involving you and Lydia are completely crushed?”</p><p>“I think if you proposed that to Lydia, yes, you would be crushed. Hard. And repeatedly.” Merida chuckled, then drooped and shook her head, rubbing the back of her neck with a hand. “I’ve just gotten used to having you around. You’ve been watching my back and keeping me from getting overwhelmed since before I started all this Oblivion damned Dragonborn bullshit. I was kinda hoping you’d be with me right up to the end.”</p><p>“And take on Alduin?” Sanguine laughed, backing off with his hands held up to ward off the very idea. “No, thank you. I’ll let you handle that, oh mighty Dragonborn.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks.” Merida drawled, then sighed heavily. “And what am I gonna tell Lucia? After all, she took your name. This is going to completely crush her little heart.”</p><p>Sanguine winced, running his hands over his hair and noticing absently that it was still dry. They weren’t getting much bathing done. “I know. I’ll miss the tyke. But I mean, would you really want someone like <i>me</i> raising a little girl?”</p><p>“You’ve done fine so far.”</p><p>“That’s the best compliment you’ve given me.” Sanguine grinned and gave Merida a little bow. She laughed, grinning.</p><p>“I mean it. I dunno why, but Lucia is really taken with you.” Merida huffed, still smiling. “And that’s why this is going to be so difficult. I have no idea how I can explain that her new ‘daddy’ is gone and not coming back.”</p><p>Sanguine bowed his head. For a moment, and only a moment, he fancied the idea of remaining on Mundas with Merida. Raising a little girl, being a normal person, adventuring until they retired and settling down in Breezehome. It was a simple life, filled with quiet dignity. But it wasn’t the life for him. Even now, he felt the loss of his home and his people, and more than anything he wished to return. Looking back at Merida, who had turned away and was now lathering up her arms, he knew he would never succeed in bringing her soul to Oblivion like he wanted. She was too pure, too kind, to end up in such a place. Better to cut her out entirely and do his best to forget her than to grow more attached only for her to be ripped away from him forever.</p><p>His mind made up, Sanguine smiled over at her. One thing was sure, however. He would make sure his last night with her would be one to remember.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Champions and Challenges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Night to Remember</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip back to Clavicus Vile's shrine was strangely difficult for Merida. She and Sanguine had been at each other's throats so much until Barbas had graced their lives. The dog demon had been such a good mediator for their often volatile relationship that Merida was loath to see him go. Even more so, since she'd probably be losing Sanguine soon as well.</p><p>Merida's eyes left the spot on the road just in front of her feet; the same spot she'd been staring at for almost their entire journey that morning. Now they rose to look with possessiveness at the Daedric Prince who walked ahead of her, chatting with Barbas seemingly without a care in the world. After having wanted nothing more than to be rid of the damned Daedra, Merida was forced to admit she really didn't want him to go. She hadn't had many friends growing up, and even less so since she'd struck out on her own at sixteen. Now that she was the Dragonborn, there was a good chance that every person whom she met from now on would only be using her. Her chances at making strong friendships were dwindling, and she was desperate to hold onto those she now had.</p><p>Beside her, Bjorn walked silently, his attention riveted to the ground. He'd quietly berated Merida for dragging Sanguine out for a bath last night, when she'd told him they were just going to bathe Meeko and Barbas. Thankfully, he hadn't lectured her for long before he let the matter drop. Merida was a little tired of his sanctimonious sermons about her behavior towards the Prince. She was also highly suspicious of Carcette's, and by extension, Bjorn's, motives towards Sanguine. So far, other than the one fist fight, Bjorn hadn't done anything directly to either of them, which clashed severely with what Merida knew the Vigilants practiced when they came across Daedra or their worshipers. The only reason Merida felt inclined to go along with making a deal with Sanguine was to protect him from whatever Carcette had planned.</p><p>Before long, the troupe made their way through the silent, frozen caverns. The bodies of the many vampires they'd slain still lay where they'd fallen, the chill keeping them amazingly preserved. Merida was thankful, as she really couldn't stomach the smell of rotting corpses right then and there.</p><p>The statue stood tall and silent as they approached, and Merida sighed as she pulled out the giant, heavy axe. Barbas caught her eye, and gave her a dog's smile and a wink, motioning with his head to place the axe at the statue's feet.</p><p>Merida was mildly startled when she heard a sudden snort, as though someone had been deeply asleep and woke up abruptly. In a bored but pleased voice, Vile spoke. “Ah, you’ve got me axe! And my dog. Splendid.”</p><p>“Yes, we’re back.” Merida confirmed, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes. “So, I guess it’s your turn to fulfill your end of the bargain.”</p><p>“Excellent work. A hero and his faithful companion, retrieving the ancient artifact for the Prince. It’s almost… storybook.” Merida could almost hear Vile grin, and felt a cold warning pass over her skin, causing it to break out into goosebumps. “Ah, but it almost seems a shame to give a weapon like that away, doesn’t it? I suppose I could be persuaded to let you keep it…</p><p>“But only if you use the axe to kill Barb-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Merida set the axe down at the statue’s feet, with a note of finality. As she straightened, she crossed her arms defiantly. “I’m not going to hurt a tuft of hair on that pup’s hide. You wanted the axe? You take the axe. AND Barbas.”</p><p>Merida could hear Sanguine quietly laughing somewhere behind her, but kept her eyes on the statue. She heard Vile growl slightly in frustration.</p><p>“Hrmph. You’re no fun at all.” He muttered petulantly. “Guess I’ll have to make my own fun elsewhere. And with the pup back, I’ll be restored to my full power. There’s a whole world just waiting for me!”</p><p>Merida wasn’t completely sure she’d made the right decision to return Barbas with that statement, but kept her peace. Barbas leaned his whole body up against her legs, his head looking up at her imploringly while wagging his tail. With a smile, Merida reached down and ran her hands over his head, scratching behind one of his large, floppy ears.</p><p>“I knew I could trust you!” Barbas licked at her hand, causing her to smile wider. She blinked rapidly as she felt her vision begin to blur with tears.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, dog gets master, master gets cosmic axe, everyone’s happy.” Vile sounded irritated. “Just get over here, mutt.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he sees the light.” Barbas stopped leaning, shaking out his fur. “I trusted you, now you trust me.”</p><p>Dropping to her knees, Merida threw her arms around the startled demon's furry neck, burying her face into his shoulder. A small cry escaped her, and Merida could feel Barbas leaning into her once more.</p><p>"Aw, kid. I'll miss you too." Barbas wagged his tail happily. "I promise, once you're settled into the Myriad Realms, me and Vile will come visit."</p><p>"I don't like your implications, mutt." Vile groused. "She's my champion now; I intend to collect."</p><p>"Well yeah, but do you gotta say that in front of dear ol’ Sanguine?" Barbas chuckled, winking over at the Prince of Debauchery. "Let the poor guy have some hope."</p><p>"Ha ha." Merida heard Sanguine grumble.</p><p>With a final, wet lick across her cheek, Barbas pulled away from Merida, and in a swirling vortex of purple, disappeared and reappeared as part of the statue. Merida wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and was startled when she felt a pair of hands come to rest on her shoulders. Turning slightly, she saw Sanguine standing there, smiling down at her reassuringly.</p><p>“Ah, that feels so much better!” Vile almost purred. “You forget how nice supreme power feels until you’ve been stuck in a cave for a few years.”</p><p>Merida shook her head. Clavicus Vile might be one of Sanguine’s friends, but she would be glad not having to deal with him again. Still, Merida mused as her eyes fell to the stone form of Barbas and she felt that painful tug to her chest, maybe now that he was reunited with his better half, he might mellow a bit.</p><p>“It’s a shame you wished for something so dull as me taking back the mutt.” Vile rambled on. “Quite the lack of imagination on your part. A lack of ambition like that really ought to be punished.”</p><p>Or not.</p><p>“Perhaps by turning you into a worm, or maybe a few decades of…” Vile paused, and Merida could feel the pressure in the room push against the petulant Prince. She suppressed a grin, glancing once more at the statue of Barbas and could almost feel him nuzzle at her fingertips. Finally, Vile let out an exasperated sound. “Oh fine. Have my boon and be done with it. Got more interesting deals to make, anyway.”</p><p>The horned mask the statue had been holding vanished in a swirl of Daedric teleportation, and Merida felt something mildly heavy in her hands. Glancing down, she saw she now held the same mask. Mildly surprised, she glanced back at Sanguine, who was grinning up at the statue.</p><p>“Thanks, Vile.” Sanguine spoke. “Hopefully I’ll be seeing you again soon.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Vile seemed to yawn, his voice sounding further away. “Just don’t forget about Loyal.”</p><p>“I won’t.” Sanguine promised.</p><p>The air in the room seemed to grow lighter, and somehow Merida knew Vile was no longer there within the statue. Letting out a heavy sigh, she absently put the Masque of Clavicus Vile into her pack, where she intended to keep it until she could chuck it into a bin and forget about it. She most definitely didn’t want the favor of a Prince like <i>that</i>. Glancing around the room, Merida cleared her throat uncomfortably.</p><p>“Okay. I guess that takes care of that.” She announced lamely, not knowing what else to say. The hands still resting on her shoulders squeezed, then slowly turned her around and embraced her. Merida leaned into Sanguine’s chest, allowing herself to be comforted. A gentle hand stroked her hair, and a soothing voice murmured reassurances into her ear. Then a very loud, very obvious throat-clearing noise startled both Sanguine and Merida out of their moment, as they both turned to glare at Bjorn. The skinny Nord was stamping his feet and rubbing his hands together.</p><p>“Not to break up this highly questionable moment or anything, but it’s really cold and I’d like to head towards warmer climates if you two don’t mind.” Bjorn grunted, glaring. Sanguine barked a laugh.</p><p>“Said the Nord with a natural resistance to the cold.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I enjoy it!” Bjorn retorted hotly before blowing on his shivering hands. Merida laughed, shaking her head.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a bit chilly here.” She agreed. Giving the statue of Barbas one last forlorn look, Merida motioned the others to follow her. “Let’s head home and warm up in front of the fire.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>    Despite yet another dragon attack outside Honningbrew Meadery (Sanguine was convinced that the place was cursed now), the trip from the Shrine back to Whiterun was fairly uneventful. With the slaying of yet another airborne pest, Sanguine watched with a grin as Merida received another heroes’ welcome as she walked through the gate. While not as enthusiastic as the last time, it was clear the people were still appreciative of their efforts. After having known other Dragonborn and heard their stories, Sanguine knew all too well that it wouldn’t last.</p><p>    As the sun began its descent from afternoon to evening, Sanguine herded his tired group of mortals back towards Breezehome. A good, solid dinner would knock Bjorn out, giving Sanguine the opportunity to drag Merida over to the Bannered Mare. He very much wanted to kick off making a deal with Merida; after all, he had some big plans for the girl. He’d had enough time to scheme, and he felt he’d come up with what might possibly be his best potential series of pranks he’d ever come up with. His little Dragonborn was so serious all the time; Merida needed a bit of levity. And Sanguine was bound and determined to give it to her.</p><p>    However, upon reaching the front door to Breezehome, the group was brought up short, as Vilkas ran towards them with the run of someone who was all business.</p><p>    “There you are.” The Companion looked mildly vexed, but also concerned. “We need your help.”</p><p>    “Talking to me, or -” Sanguine was cut off with a wave of Vilkas’ hand.</p><p>     “We’ve received a desperate missive.” Vilkas addressed Merida. “A citizen of Whiterun has been kidnapped. The Companions have been asked for assistance, and we shall answer. Particularly when the pay is as good as this.”</p><p>    “And by ‘we’ you mean -” Sanguine began, but Vilkas waved him off, still keeping his eyes on Merida. The Prince was giving some serious consideration towards kicking the offensive dog between the legs.</p><p>    “Get moving.” Vilkas ordered. “I shudder to think what might happen if you’re too late.”</p><p>    Merida’s expression was so serious that it wiped away Sanguine’s irritation, causing him to smile. “We’ll take care of it immediately.”</p><p>    Without another word, Merida turned and charged back towards the gates, ignoring the tired sighs of her two companions. Taking the lead, the young woman set a pace that, before he’d come to Nirn and been trapped there, would have run Sanguine straight into the ground. More than anything, the normally lazy prince wanted to remind Merida that kidnappers usually kept their victim around for ransom, and thus haste was not essential. Knowing all too well that she would never listen to him, Sanguine saved his breath for trying to keep up with her.</p><p>    Much to the Daedra’s delight, the rescue took very little time. Despite the elevated and fortified position of the bandits holed up at Valtheim Towers, their three person team managed to take out the sniper first and rushed into the tower before the bandits could organize. The highly shaken farmer was all over himself, praising them for their timely rescue. Sanguine felt that the man lingered too long in his hugging of Merida’s person, but Bjorn was the one who gently but firmly removed the victim. One of the Daedra’s eyebrows shot upwards at the sight, while privately he hoped Merida had the good sense not to grow attached to the young Nord.</p><p>    Once more, now with a new temporary addition, the group headed back towards Whiterun. The sky overhead was beginning to color by the time they set through the gates, having delivered their person safely home. This time, Sanguine more or less forced them through the front door of Breezehome, locking it firmly behind them.</p><p>    “Please tell me we can eat dinner now.” Sanguine whined, so tired and hungry that he didn’t bother removing either his boots or his rucksack. Merida chuckled, looking over with what Sanguine desperately hoped was fondness.</p><p>    “We have to cook it first.” She reminded him. From closer to the kitchen, they both could hear Bjorn’s mournful whimper.</p><p>    “Can we just eat at the Bannered Mare tonight?” He all but begged. “I really don’t want to wait that long.”</p><p>    Before Sanguine could protest, a small, blonde head poked around the corner of her bedroom, all smiles and excitement.</p><p>    “Yay!” Lucia exclaimed. “Can we go, mommy? Please?”</p><p>    Merida’s good-natured laugh brought Sanguine’s hopes to a grinding halt. “Of course, honey.”</p><p>    Sanguine sighed heavily through his nose as the entire crew headed towards the door, with Merida making a passing comment about it being locked. Despite his plans crumbling to dust at his feet, Sanguine couldn’t help but smile. He’d grown dangerously fond of the people he now followed, and though he knew it was for the best, leaving them would be painful. As such, he was determined to enjoy what little time he had left with them. Little Lucia grabbed his hand and dragged him forward with such enthusiasm, he couldn’t help but laugh. It was little acts like that, he told himself, that made enduring mortals and their issues worth all the trouble.</p><p>    The inside of the tavern was beginning to fill with the everyday workers as evening slowly gave way to the twinkling of twilight. Sanguine felt a grin spread across his face as the heat from the fire, the noise of many voices speaking at once, the music of the bard, and the smell of food and drink washed over him, easing the tension from his shoulders and back. As always, Sanguine had that small sinking feeling, of homesickness, when he stepped into the tavern. But, with Merida’s apparent acceptance of making a deal with him, he also felt an excitement lace through his veins. Finally, after weeks of being away, he would go home. And, oh, the good times he had planned upon his arrival.</p><p>    The group took their usual table in the corner, with Olfina racing over to take their dinner order. Sanguine felt his smile falter, finding himself wondering what had become of Saadia. Shaking himself, he forcefully shoved such thoughts into the corner of his mind. After all, he needed to focus on the moment. First, he needed to find a way to get rid of the excess members of their family. Lucia and Lydia would be easy; once Lucia got tired, the ever protective and helpful Lydia could be asked to escort her home and put her to bed. However, there was slim chance he could separate Merida from Bjorn with him hovering over her and giving him a hard glare.</p><p>    Sanguine couldn’t help himself; he grinned and winked in Bjorn’s direction, watching in amusement as the Nord’s expression melted into disgust. It was the little things.</p><p>    “Oh, I didn’t order any Honningbrew…” Merida quietly protested as Olfina returned to set their drinks down in front of them, passing around several bottles of the mead to each of the adults. Sanguine quickly spoke up to keep Olfina out of trouble.</p><p>    “That’s because I ordered it for you.” Sanguine smiled over at her. “We’ve been running around and working hard lately. I figured you all could use some help unwinding. Don’t worry; it’s my treat.”</p><p>    “Normally I’d object, but it's good mead.” Merida smiled, lifting the bottle in silent thanks to Sanguine. Bjorn huffed, but said nothing as he sipped at his. A good start, Sanguine smiled.</p><p>    Lucia tugged at his sleeve, looking imploringly up at her soon to be leaving parent. Sanguine shoved his guilt aside, smiling warmly down at the little girl. “You didn’t get me any, Papa?”</p><p>    Sanguine chuckled. “You’re a little young to have an entire bottle to yourself. But if your mother doesn’t mind, you can have a sip of mine.” Sanguine glanced over at Merida, eyebrow raised. Merida looked from him to Lucia, who had turned hopeful eyes towards her. Finally she shrugged.</p><p>    “One sip wouldn’t hurt.” Merida agreed. Sanguine laughed as he handed over his bottle to the little blonde, who was almost bouncing in her seat beside him with excitement. All the adults watched as Lucia tipped the bottle back, her face scrunching in concentration. Sanguine kept grinning down at her, as she passed the bottle back, licking her lips.</p><p>    “Opinions?” He asked. Lucia shrugged.</p><p>    “It’s pretty good, I guess.” Lucia nodded, clearly not impressed. Sanguine chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>    “Everyone’s a critic.” He sighed theatrically, then crowed with delight as their respective dinners arrived. A large side of beef with seasoned potatoes wafted its delicate perfume to his senses, and Sanguine rubbed his hands together in delighted anticipation. He noticed, mildly irritated, that Merida had chosen a very boring vegetable stew with bread and cheese. The girl seriously needed to experience the wondrous world of food outside of Skyrim; it was clear that her tastes had never expanded before. For a moment, Sanguine could picture her sitting besides Grunt as he joyfully introduced her to dishes from not only around the world but from times long gone and forgotten. Then he remembered that he was unlikely to win her soul, and the vision vanished, leaving behind an emptiness in its wake.</p><p>    As they ate and talked of unimportant topics, Sanguine kept his focus on the bottles as they emptied. When he judged them to be getting thirsty again, he stood. “I’m gonna go grab another round. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>    Just as he’d thought, Bjorn didn’t spare him a glance, instead focusing on debating with Lydia on some obscure point about religion. As such, when Sanguine had procured four new bottles, he was able to open all of them. Making sure nobody was watching, he pulled around his rucksack and dug through it until he found all the potions and other concoctions he’d shown Merida how to make not long ago. Though he hadn’t initially planned on it, he’d slowly been gathering all sorts of ingredients in their travels. While enchanting hadn’t really interested Merida, due to the whole soul gem containing actual souls issue she had, she’d listened intently when they traveled to all he could tell her about the various, diverse effects certain ingredients had.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to find the Blisterwort he’d dried and ground into a fine powder. With a grin, he poured a small amount into one of the mead bottles. It was a fairly flavorless mushroom that was perfect for knocking the stamina out of just about anyone. However, when dried and taken in small doses, it was also known to make a person sleepy. And if Sanguine’s judgement was correct, it should hit Bjorn right about the time Lucia normally got tired.</p><p>    Whistling, Sanguine headed back to the table, making sure Bjorn got the correct bottle. Merida laughed as Sanguine joked about finally getting to see her get tipsy, easing the mood.</p><p>    Almost an hour later, as their plates had been cleared away and they were leaning back, enjoying the warmth and contentment inside the tavern, Sanguine casually looked over at Bjorn, who nodded over his third beer. Beside him, Lucia yawned mightily.</p><p>    “Looks like we’re losing the kids.” Sanguine chuckled mildly, rubbing Lucia’s back with his free hand. The little girl snapped upright, blinking owlishly.</p><p>    “I’m not tired.” She lied, even as her eyelids sagged. Sanguine patted her gently.</p><p>    “Still, it’s about your bedtime, young lady.” He chided her, standing. Huffing lightly, Lucia stood as well. Sanguine knelt and gathered her into a hug, silently bidding the little girl who had become his beloved daughter a goodbye. Stroking the hair from her face, he kissed her on the nose, eliciting a giggle from the tired blonde. “Lydia, do you mind walking her home? I’d like to finish my drink.”</p><p>    “Of course.” Lydia smiled as she stood, ruffling the girl's hair. Lucia pouted.</p><p>    “I want you to read me a story,” she begged. Sanguine smiled.</p><p>    “How about later, Sunshine?” Sanguine knew it was a lie. He’d likely never see the girl again. However, his words had the desired effect, as Lucia nodded, took Lydia’s hand, and the two of them went to leave. There was only one thing missing…</p><p>    “I think I’ll head home too. I’m really tired for some reason.” Bjorn’s admission forced Sanguine to hide his grin, especially so when the Vigilant turned to Merida. “Don’t get into any trouble, okay?”</p><p>    “We probably won’t be here much longer.” There was something in the way Merida spoke that told Sanguine that she knew what was about to happen. No sooner had he sat back down after the others all left, than Merida set her half-full bottle down and sighed long and heavily. Refusing to meet his gaze, she stared at the candles melting inside a dish on their table. “So how do we go about this?”</p><p>    “I’ve done some thinking about what Vile said.” Sanguine decided not to beat around the bush. He didn’t want to risk her changing her mind. “While making a deal, even a small one, might activate some of my powers, I don’t think it’ll allow me to teleport back to Oblivion. After all, most deals involve something small and mundane. However, there’s something that almost always teleports me right back to my seat of power.”</p><p>    “And that would be..?” Merida’s voice was heavy with dread. Sanguine smiled wide.</p><p>    “Setting a challenge to make you my champion.” At her confused glance, Sanguine shrugged. “It’s perfectly normal. A Prince finds someone who stands out and has the potential to carry out their will, and sets a challenge for them to prove themselves. With Hircine, you had to hunt someone who’d angered him. Vile made you go get the axe. And since we’re not allowed to interfere in a challenge, we automatically teleport back to Oblivion, where we can watch without you being aware.”</p><p>    “So what sort of challenge would catch the attention of the Daedric Prince of Debauchery?” Merida asked, and Sanguine could hear her reluctance. She was still upset about losing him, and he very much wanted to gather her into his arms and console her. Instead, he clenched his hands together under the table, refusing to give in now that they were so close.</p><p>    “Nothing too extreme; I don’t think you’d agree to throwing an extravagant party where you pulled pranks on people all night. Besides, I don’t want to take that long.” He winked at her, pleased to see her relax a little. Now if only he could relax and contain his own rising excitement. “Instead, I’d like to propose something simple. A drinking contest.”</p><p>    “A drinking contest.” Merida repeated, leveling him a look. Sanguine did his best to look innocent.</p><p>    “Oh, c’mon. Let me see you get drunk just once. Please!” He all but begged, happy to see her chuckle and shake her head.</p><p>    “A drinking contest. That’s all?”</p><p>    “I have a special brew that you might like. Pretty hard stuff; even I can’t take much of it.” He chuckled.</p><p>    “So where is this special brew?”</p><p>    “You have to agree to the challenge first. If my theory is right, accepting the challenge should activate enough of my power to summon the brew. If it doesn’t, then we might have to rethink the entire business of getting me home.”</p><p>    “It’s a test then?” Merida tilted her head, clearly impressed with how Sanguine had thought this through. “We check to see if your powers come back, and proceed depending on the result?”</p><p>    “Pretty much.” Sanguine brought his hands to rest on the table, ignoring the way the ends of his fingers were almost twitching in anticipation. “And to top it all off, if you win and become my Champion, not only do I get to return to Oblivion, but you get to be the bearer of my staff!”</p><p>    “Just tell me it’s not a giant, phallic shape.”</p><p>    Sanguine guffawed, shaking his head. “Why does everyone always think that? No, no. It’s my Rose. It’ll come in handy, so don’t just throw it into a trunk along with Hircine and Vile’s gifts.”</p><p>    Merida appeared to roll it over in her mind, and Sanguine found himself holding his breath. Finally she nodded, her eyes looking slightly misty as she gazed at him fondly.</p><p>    “All right. I accept your challenge.”</p><p>    Almost immediately, Sanguine felt a warm surge go through him, and two tankards appeared in his hands. With a small cry of pure joy, Sanguine tapped his feet happily against the stone floor. Merida’s eyebrows rose towards her hairline.</p><p>    “Well, I guess that answers that question.” She accepted a tankard from Sanguine, giving him a forlorn look as she raised it to her lips. “Bottoms up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Mayhem and Merriment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merida wakes up and has to fix all of Sanguine's mess.</p><p>TW: murder, self-mutilation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party going on in the background had begun to annoy Dom. While he and the other Daedra who served their Prince of Pranks and Partying had been diligent in keeping the various people of the Myriad Realms entertained and distracted, it was clear that Sanguine’s more loyal (and aware) followers were beginning to worry over his absence. The longest Sanguine had ever been gone at a time had been about a week and a few days extra. Even when he took up residence somewhere else, like back during the height of Cyridil’s power when Sanguine had been the favored companion of several emperors in succession, he’d always made a habit of coming back home regularly to keep up appearances and make sure all was taken care of. Despite the belief that Daedra don’t understand love, Dom knew Sanguine understood loyalty and responsibility, even when he denied being affected by it.</p><p>    As it was, Dom was busy pacing out of sight of the many revelers, trying to calm his nerves. Clavicus Vile and Barbas had stopped by long enough to assure him that the insufferable and insulting young maiden who had traveled with Sanguine had finally agreed to make a deal with the Prince to return him home. While Dom hated the idea of someone so ungrateful being the one to restore Sanguine to his throne, he grudgingly promised himself that he wouldn’t hold her harsh words against her if she succeeded.</p><p>    It wasn’t long before he felt an incredibly timid and light touch to the back of his thighs. Sighing heavily, he reached down and patted Pick on the head. The incredibly skinny, mushroom-loving Daedra was crouched on all fours like a misshapen frog, his long, greasy, black hair hanging in dirty strips to brush the ground. The rusted iron claws that Molag Bal had screwed into his fingers picked at the dirt at the Daedra’s feet, showing his anxiety.</p><p>    “Don’t worry, Pick.” Dom spoke softly, feeling compassion for his fellow former follower of Coldharbour. They’d both been rescued by Sanguine from that cruel place and given purpose, and felt his loss most keenly. “I’m sure the boss will be back any day now.”</p><p>    “I know.” The soft voice Pick always spoke with seemed even more quiet. “I just can’t help it. I miss him.”</p><p>    “Me too, Pick." Dom sighed, shaking his head. "Me too.” </p><p>As Sanguine’s second in command, Dom did his best to keep order in the chaos that was the Myriad Realms. However, this was vastly different than cleaning up the after-effects of a bout of cleverness from one of Sanguine’s grand pranks. Already the stability of the realm was weakening, and Dom could almost feel the armies of Molag Bal stirring, waiting to attack. Without Sanguine, it was only a matter of time. A drunken lecher he might be, but in many ways, Sanguine was incredibly powerful and influential. He was all that protected everyone in the Myriad Realm from becoming fodder for Coldharbour.</p><p>Another of their fellows, a portly and highly intelligent former human turned Daedra named Grunt, slowly sauntered his way over, smiling and waving towards a few of the souls wandering the place. Never one to panic easily, the laid-back and charismatic Daedra still seemed to display the anxiety they’d all been feeling lately, absently pushing his small, round glasses back up his nose. As Grunt made to pass Dom, he raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Dom only shook his head in reply, eliciting a sigh from his friend. Pick whimpered slightly, leaning heavily against Dom’s leg.</p><p>Before any words could be spoken, a familiar surge seemed to flow through the entire realm like a strong breeze, washing away worry and bringing relieved smiles to everyone’s faces. Turning towards the source of the surge and seeing a familiar sight swagger towards them, Dom crossed his arms and assumed a disapproving expression.</p><p>“You’re late.” He accused. The arrival grinned wide, showing off his pointed fangs glittering white amid his soot-dark skin and red Daedric markings.</p><p>    “Yeah, yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Sanguine laughed in relief. “You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to finally get that girl drunk...”</p><p>* * *</p><p>    "Wake up!" An angry voice managed to break through Merida's groggy mind. The Dragonborn groaned, wanting nothing more than to lay her throbbing head back on the cold stones. However, the voice simply wouldn't quiet. "That’s right, it’s time to wake up, you drunken blasphemer!"</p><p>Wait, what? </p><p>Puzzled, Merida slowly opened her eyes to a blurry vision. Apparently she had passed out on the floor of a temple. Groaning again as she shook her head, Merida tentatively rose to her feet and faced her accuser upon wobbly, unsteady legs.</p><p>"Wha..." Merida’s world spun ever so slightly, and she shook her head sharply to bring everything back into focus. “Blasphemer?”</p><p>“I see.” The young woman crossed her arms, no sympathy in either her body language or words. “So you don’t remember fondling the statuary, then?”</p><p>“Wait, what?!” Merida was so horrified by the thought that she sobered up instantly.</p><p>“I’m guessing you also don’t remember coming in here and blathering incoherently about marriage or a goat.” The woman accused. Merida desperately scrambled for the tiniest remnants of memory as to what happened the previous night. She realized too late that her mouth was hanging open like a stunned fish. Her accuser barreled on, speaking in far too easy-going a tone as she listed Merida’s crimes. “Which means you don’t remember losing your temper and throwing trash all over the temple.”</p><p>“I...I’m sorry,” Merida blurted out, her face burning, though she dutifully resisted the urge to bury her eyes in her hands.“I don’t even remember how I got here.”</p><p>“Oh, I’d love to help you figure it out,” The priestess sounded so insincere that Merida’s blush deepened. “But I’m so busy cleaning up the mess you made of our temple. Now if you were to help tidy up and perhaps apologize afterwards... ” She smiled all too sweetly. “I might be able to help you.”</p><p>Merida nodded glumly, not knowing what else to do. Embarrassed deeper than she’d been in years, she shuffled around, her irritation mounting. Just what had she gotten up to last night? The entire scene was baffling. As far as she could recall, this was not one of the temples within the towns or cities she'd visited. The stonework was old and well settled, unlike many of the wood and thatch locations she knew. Just where had Sanguine carted her? </p><p>Glancing around the temple, she saw the large statues of Dibella standing around and felt her neck grow hot. She’d always thought the statuary lewd for a Goddess but now… Had she really <i>fondled</i> them? As she scrambled to pick up various trash and items scattered about, Merida silently vowed to make a very hefty donation before she left.</p><p>On the ground, she found a piece of paper with a drunken scrawl she recognized, listing several ingredients needed to repair a staff. Her momentary irritation about cleaning a temple vanished as she smiled sadly. How like Sanguine to promise her a staff only to find out it was broken. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. Then she remembered where she was, and knew there was no way she had arrived there alone. Her fondness evaporated instantly, replaced by a cold rage.</p><p>"I suppose that’ll do." The Priestess spoke loftily when Merida practically grovelled for forgiveness. “Dibella teaches us forgiveness, after all. Even for a drunk like you.”</p><p>Being treated like a degenerate drunk definitely didn’t settle well with Merida. Privately, she vowed never to drink again; it wasn’t like she’d miss it. She also swore that Sanguine had better have a good excuse for dumping her at a random temple rather than leaving her at the Bannered Mare. The thought of her now vacant Prince caused her a bit of heartache. </p><p>"So do you remember anything I said when I got here?" Merida asked. She couldn't remember if Sanguine had traveled with her or had left her after they'd finished drinking. The woman gave her a withering look, clearly wanting Merida to leave.</p><p>"You were ranting when you got here, but most of it was slurred." The priestess commented, puttering about the temple as though Merida was barely an afterthought. "You did say something about Rorikstead. Maybe you should take a look there."</p><p>Merida didn't bother asking anything else, making for the gold colored metal door instead. It was clear she wasn't wanted, and she honestly couldn't blame the woman, though her condescending tone grated on the Nord's already grated nerves. However, the door Merida now stood before warranted her immediate attention. She'd never seen a design quite like it, and it increased her confusion about just where she was.</p><p>Her nervousness rising, Merida pushed open the door to a truly breathtaking sight. All around her were mountain cliffs with water tumbling down their sides, creating a constant white noise that relaxed her shoulders. Various walkways and buildings had been built into the mountains themselves, creating a city with their rocky embrace. All over, ivy clung to the stones, with the occasional tree swaying in the night's breeze. As lovely as the sight was, however, Merida still had no clue where she was out how to get home.</p><p>Seeing a guard patrolling nearby, Merida buried her pride and approached the man. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I need to ask an odd question."</p><p>Despite the helmet covering most of his face, Merida could tell the guard was giving her a suspicious glare. Still, he nodded his head once for her to continue. "Can you tell me where I am? I'm horribly lost."</p><p>"You're in the north quarter. The markets and stables are that way." The guard motioned over his shoulder. Merida cringed. Clearly, the guard had misunderstood her, but she couldn't bring herself to ask further. </p><p>"Oh, thank you so much. Have a lovely evening." She smiled, walking past the guard and over a bridge. Though it was late, there were still a few people wandering around the markets. Before Merida could ask anyone for directions to Whiterun, a woman screamed as a man stabbed her from behind. Without pausing to consider, Merida drew her sword and launched herself at the attacker.</p><p>"The Reach belongs to the Forsworn!" The man bellowed out as Merida's sword slashed across his belly. Wearing nothing but a flimsy cotton shirt, the sword bit deep and the man went down without much of a fight. His body had barely hit the ground when several onlookers rushed forward in stunned horror.</p><p>"By the Divines, the Forsworn are here in the city!" A woman cried out. A guard pushed forward, shooing people away.</p><p>"Everyone stay back." The guard spoke firmly, almost sounding annoyed. "The Markarth city guard have this all under control. There are no Forsworn here."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Already reeling from witnessing such a cold-blooded murder, Merida's shocked reply was lost in the babble of the onlookers. Markarth?! That was on the far Western side of Skyrim! How had she ended up all the way there? It was all too much for Merida to process at that moment. Grinding her teeth, she swore she'd punch Sanguine for this. As she stood there, silently swearing, a gentleman with rather striking red facial tattoos stepped up beside her, ostensibly looking at the bodies.</p><p>“Gods. A woman attacked right on the streets.” He muttered a little too loudly, glancing over at Merida. “Are you all right? Did you see what happened?”</p><p>“I heard some shouting about the Forsworn.” Merida shook her head, trying to focus her whirlwind of thoughts. “That was it.”</p><p>“The Forsworn? Strange. Well, I hope the Eight give you more peace in the future, for what it’s worth.” The man seemed a little too dismissive, and Merida felt her eyes flicker over his overly passive expression with suspicion. Then she felt a crumpled piece of paper shoved into her hand. “Oh, I think you dropped this. Some kind of note. Looks important.”</p><p>Merida’s suspicions tripled. “Do you know anything about the attack?” She asked bluntly.</p><p>“No,” was the very quick reply. “I was just getting some fresh air. Had one too many pints at the Silver-Blood Inn.”</p><p>Merida said nothing more, watching as the man wandered away. Uncrumpling the note, she saw some hastily written script that read “Meet me at the Shrine of Talos”. With a frustrated snarl, Merida crumpled the note, stuffed it into her pack, and resolutely turned towards the massive golden gates that would take her out of Markarth. Whatever conspiracy or underground dealings were going on in this city, it would have to wait until she’d finished with Sanguine.</p><p>As she marched herself out and walked the dusty, winding road into the night, Merida felt a growing sense of depression begin to take a hold. For the first time since she’d started her life as a vagabond Dragonborn, she was completely alone. Lydia was still back at Breezehome, more than likely with Bjorn. And with Sanguine back in Oblivion, her Daedric shadow wouldn’t be traveling with her anymore. For a moment, Merida pulled her cloak around her, sniffling through the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. </p><p>He’d made it very clear he wouldn’t be back; she needed to accept that. But even so, she  still wanted-- needed to make sure he’d made his way back home. She’d never be able to rest until she did. That, and he still owed her his staff, though she didn’t want it as much as she wanted him back at that moment. </p><p>Her feelings towards him and his often troublesome nature still confused her. He’d spent weeks following, almost stalking her, giving away potions and making deals about her person without a care in the world for how it hurt her. He had been so callus and selfish when he’d followed her through from Helgen to Riverwood. He’d been bossy and condescending on the way to Bleak Falls Barrows. When she’d seen him laying on the ground with his stomach ripped open, eating a still warm heart to heal himself, she’d almost turned and run away. It would have been so easy for her to have just left him there.</p><p>But as Merida’s mind recalled their long trek through the Barrow, she knew in the quiet part of her mind that she’d have never made it through that horrid place alone. Sanguine had done nothing but mock her fear of spiders since he’d first discovered that, but had chosen to throw her to safety when that giant frostbite spider had attacked. It was an act that had been done without thought or consideration to his own self, and it had change Merida’s opinion of Sanguine enough that she had gone well out of her way to help the lost Daedra. </p><p>And when she’d fought the dragon at Whiterun’s guard tower, he’d arrived the moment she was in grave danger and pulled her to safety, covering her vulnerable body with his own and had taken the brunt of the Dragon’s flame attack.</p><p>Even so, Merida had done her best not to trust the Daedra too much. While he’d helped her and seemed selfless, he had been just as quick to turn around and snark at her, his words biting. The constant swaying of his metronome-like emotions had kept her off balance and frequently exhausted. To the degree that when they’d reached the Vigilants, Merida had privately been relieved, thinking Sanguine would return to his home without issue. Though they’d gotten along, Merida hadn’t really gotten overly attached to him.</p><p>So why was she now?</p><p>The question left Merida faltering as she continued her walk. Around her, the scattered juniper trees that dotted the landscape rustled as a stiff wind shook the branches. That same wind carried the mildly sweet smell of their berries to the Nord, and she closed her tired eyes. She could almost smell the scent of brandy and roses, coming from somewhere nearby, and felt the first tears tumble down her cheeks. The memory of him laying below her, looking up at her with such warmth and want after she’d kissed him, blindsided her and left her weak at the knees. Other memories, once shunted into the corners of her mind, rushed back to haunt her. His easy-going bark of a laugh; his sarcasm, lofty comments, and overbearing self-confidence.  But more than anything, she missed the presence of him; always there and watching her back. His absence made her heart ache, and with an insight that made her choke on her tumultuous emotions, Merida knew it’d be a long time before she’d grow accustomed to him not being there anymore.</p><p>Rubbing a rough hand over her eyes, Merida sniffled and forced herself to focus once more. Getting lost in her own mind wasn’t going to help her. The Prince was gone; returned to his never-ending feast of debauchery and surrounded by his loyal followers. It was better for them both this way; she still had far to go in her journey. The Greybeards had charged her to find the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, and she’d put it off for far too long. </p><p>But first, she needed to make sure Sanguine had made it home safely and was back to his full power. She’d never be able to concentrate on fulfilling her duties as Dragonborn if she was constantly wondering and worrying over him. It was the least she could do, considering all he’d done for her.</p><p>Setting her sights on the horizon, Merida turned away from the road that led to Whiterun, and turned instead towards the mountains that nestled the city of Rorikstead.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Bjorn paced unhappily within the vaulted Hall of the Vigilants, his mind in a tizzy. Upon waking up, he’d discovered both Sanguine and Merida were missing. Nobody had seen them leave the Bannered Mare the night previous, and he’d felt the faint Daedric energy in the air. Somehow, Sanguine had gotten his powers back, and had most likely taken Merida back to Oblivion with him. While Bjorn had tried his hardest not to grow attached to the woman who was bordering on worshiping a Daedra, he quietly admitted in the silence of his own mind that he didn’t want anything to happen to her. She’d been almost sisterly to him.</p><p>From the far end of the Hall, a door opened and Carcette marched into the room, a pleased smile on her lips. She looked so like a cat who’d caught a mouse that Bjorn was startled. He stood up straight, trying to look professional, knowing he was about to ruin her day.</p><p>“Report, Bjorn.” Carcette spoke in a tone of no nonsense at odds with her expression. Bjorn swallowed past the lump in his throat.</p><p>“Ma’am, I’m sorry to report I failed.” He somehow managed to keep his voice level even as his knees trembled.</p><p>“Failed?” Carcette looked at him sharply, her smile disappearing as her eyebrow raised in confusion. “And just how have you failed?”</p><p>Bjorn very much wanted to run away in shame. “Last night, I got complacent and left Merida and Sanguine alone at the Inn. When I woke up, they were both missing, and there were signs of Daedric power where they’d last been seen.”</p><p>“So Sanguine has regained enough of his power to retreat back to Oblivion, I take it?” Carcette’s expression didn’t change, though her tone sounded strangely pleased. Bjorn couldn’t tell if she wasn’t understanding the severity of the situation, or if she was just that good at hiding her thoughts and was quietly planning to murder him later.</p><p>“Y-yes, ma’am.” Bjorn wavered a bit. “And, given the absence of Merida as well, I think he may have taken her with him.”</p><p>Carcette waived a hand as though that was of no concern to her. Instead, she turned away and appeared to mull over what Bjorn had said, looking thoughtful. “Yes, yes. Very good.” She muttered to herself. Bjorn’s eyebrows almost reached his hairline. How could this possibly be good? Before he could question it, Carcette turned back to him, clapping him on the shoulder and grinning at him.</p><p>“You’ve done well, Bjorn.” Carcette almost purred. “I believe you have passed your Trial with honor and integrity. Congratulations, Vigilant of Stendarr. Wear your new title with pride.”</p><p>His mouth hanging open in stunned surprise, Bjorn accepted his new robes from another Vigilant who quietly congratulated him. For years, he dreamt of this moment, of donning the holy robes and standing as a fully fledged Vigilant of Stendarr with his brothers and sisters.  Yet, now that it had finally arrived, he felt the moment was tainted by Carcette’s mysterious attitude.</p><p>“And now,” Carcette spoke, and Bjorn’s suspicion grew. “I want you to find the Dragonborn. I doubt Sanguine took her to Oblivion with him; even he isn’t stupid enough to cross Akatosh when the Dragonborn’s business is unfinished. Stick to her closely. Sanguine is bound to show up again, and when he does, you’re to get word to me immediately. Don’t try to report in person; send a message with a courier as to his location and where he is heading. Under no circumstances are you to leave the Dragonborn’s side.”</p><p>“You’re sure he’ll show up again, Keeper?” Bjorn hesitated to question Carcette normally, but the entire situation was a little too strange. Carcette’s grin grew almost feral, fraying Bjorn’s confidence.</p><p>“Sanguine is nothing if not predictable.” Carcette shrugged, looking smug and apparently unconcerned. “After all, he’s unlikely to let a pretty face get away from him for too long. And the Dragonborn is very, very pretty.”</p><p>Without losing that unnerving grin, Carcette turned away and walked back to her quarters. Bjorn stood frozen in place, his hands shaking even as he clutched his new robes to his chest. More than anything, Bjorn wanted to find Merida and keep her safe. Only now, he wasn’t sure just who she needed protection from.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    As she watched her purloined goat being lovingly stroked by it’s adoring giant caretaker, Merida had switched back to wanting to kill Sanguine again. After having arrived at Rorikstead in the early morning, Merida had taken a room at the local inn, trying to ignore the judgemental looks directed her way. By sunrise, she had discovered her great crime: she’d apparently stolen a local farmer’s prized goat and traded it to a giant. Why? Merida could only guess. However, considering one of the ingredients to repair the staff was a giant’s toe, Merida assumed the giant now sported only nine toes and a happy goat.</p><p>Peeking around the cliff edge she was hiding behind, Merida could see the giant, smiling as he gently pet the goat between her horns. They both appeared so content, Merida felt a great deal of guilt about separating them. However, the sheer amount of gold the farmer wanted for the goat was far more than Merida was comfortable paying. As such, she was faced with her current dilemma; what could she possibly offer the giant in exchange for the goat?</p><p>Merida groaned quietly, sinking to the ground and rubbing dirty hands over her tired eyes. This was almost too much; all she’d wanted was to curl up back at Breezehome and mourn the loss of one of the strangest friendships she’d ever had. Instead, she was now forced to traipse across the breadth of Skyrim fixing a night of drunken pranks and mishaps that Sanguine had encouraged. She should have known seeing her drunk wouldn’t be enough for him.</p><p>A thought occurred to Merida: clearly a trade had occurred, meaning the giant might be amicable to another trade. He’d spoken with her once; all she had to do was explain the situation, and come up with another reasonable offer! The thought bolstered her enough to stand up, slowly coming around the side of the small cliff she’d been hiding behind. As the giant turned to look at her with suspicious eyes, standing slowly to his full height and brandishing a large club, Merida tried to smile, though her confidence wavered at the sight of him.</p><p>“H-hi again-” Merida started to speak, but was cut off as the giant bellowed, swinging his club at her. The Dragonborn didn’t even hesitate. With a scream so high pitched that it was more than likely only audible to certain dogs and bats, Merida turned and bolted back towards cover. As the ground shook under her feet, she turned and saw the spot she’d been standing in now sported a small crater, as the giant hefted his club again and gave chase.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    As the small, quiet town of Rorikstead came into view, Bjorn was forced to stifle a yawn. After having reported in the night before, the newly promoted Vigilant of Stendarr had returned to Breezehome for a fitful night of sleep. Awake before dawn, Bjorn had resolved himself to hunting all over creation for the lost Dragonborn. He’d heard a few rumors from the Whiterun guards about someone matching her description having pulled pranks and various petty crimes all through the western part of Skyrim, and figured it had to be Merida under the influence of whatever Sanguine had done to her. Something to do with marriage?</p><p>    Bjorn fervently hoped she hadn’t married Sanguine in a fit of drunken inspiration.</p><p>    Looking over the hills surrounding the small town, Bjorn was surprised to see a small, blonde figure running frantically around several large boulders. Shaking his head, he walked towards the figure, noting as he got closer that it was indeed Merida. And was that a goat prancing around after her? Why would she be running from that.</p><p>    “I wish you’d stop running away from me.” Bjorn gruffly yelled towards the girl as he approached. Merida whipped around, wild eyes looking at the Vigilant fearfully until he saw her recognize him. Before Bjorn could ask her what had startled her so much, she grabbed the goat into her arms, shoved it into his, and looked him dead in the eyes.</p><p>    “RUN!”</p><p>    A loud bellow distracted Bjorn from his startled inspection of the clearly crazed Dragonborn. Looking up, Bjorn saw the giant barrelling towards them. With a confused shriek, Bjorn ran with all his might towards the town, no longer questioning anything. The goat seemed particularly unphased, chewing at his new robes. Taking refuge behind a farm shed, Bjorn dared to look back, seeing the giant being led back into the hills by a retreating blonde figure.</p><p>The farmer was overjoyed to see his ‘beloved’ Gleda returned to him, and Bjorn was honestly too confused to ask for any details. He waited patiently, glancing back towards the hills until he saw a very tired and incredibly angry looking Dragonborn stumble her way towards them. Ignoring him for the moment, Merida walked past Bjorn without making eye contact and addressed the farmer directly.</p><p>“You have your goat.” Merida spoke in a monotone that caused Bjorn to take a half-step back. “<i>Now</i> can you help me retrace my steps?”</p><p>“I still can’t figure out why you stole her.” The farmer replied, petting his goat on the head. “You left a note explaining it, but half of it was gibberish and the rest had mead spilled on it.” He stood up, crossing his arms as he stared down Merida’s exasperated expression. “Only bit I could make out was ‘repaying Ysolda in Whiterun,’ and even that’s mostly scribbles. Guess you could try there.”</p><p>Bjorn watched as Merida sighed heavily, nodding towards the retreating farmer as though she hadn’t expected anything less. Finally, she turned to Bjorn with tired eyes.</p><p>“Don’t ever, <i>ever</i> let me drink anything Sanguine offers me ever again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Good Times and Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sanguine is back home, safe and sound. Merida is not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you’re finally back.” Ysolda's normally friendly voice had a mild scolding tone to it. Merida gave a sheepish grin, hoping that whatever trouble she’d caused the kind woman wasn’t too bad. “Look, I’ve been patient, but you still owe me.”</p><p>    “Okay, how much do I owe you?” Merida asked politely, promising herself that she’d beat the gold out of Sanguine for this. Surprisingly, Ysolda smiled and held up her hand as Merida began to reach for her coin purse.</p><p>    “It’s not about the money, really.” Ysolda sounded sympathetic. “I wouldn’t have given you the wedding ring on credit if you weren’t so obviously in love. But if there isn’t going to be a wedding, the least you could do is give the ring back. That was one of my best pieces.”</p><p>    Merida did her best to unclench her jaw. Apparently she and Sanguine hadn’t gotten married, but had been in the process? Either that, or they did get married and he kept the ring and dumped her in Markarth alone. Either way, she was doing her best to keep her murderous rage at bay. “Do you know what I did with it?”</p><p>    “You went right out to give it to your fiance!” Wrinkles formed along Ysolda's brow as she fixed Merida with a puzzled look. “Don’t you even remember where you left him? And after you told me that sweet story of how you met in Witchmist Grove! I can see why they left you.”</p><p>    Considering Ysolda had met Sam multiple times (and been hit on by him almost each and every time), Merida was beginning to suspect that Ysolda thought she was marrying someone else. Smiling sweetly despite her rising ire, Merida stepped slightly closer to Ysolda and lowered her voice so it wouldn’t carry inside the market. “And...what was the story about my fiance?”</p><p>    How could you forget? It was the sweetest story I ever heard.” Ysolda responded a bit too loudly, apparently content to ignore Merida’s frantic efforts to quiet her. “You met at the full moon, under the biggest tree in Witchmist Grove, surrounded by fireflies. It was straight out of a storybook.” Ysolda gushed. </p><p>Merida was blushing from embarrassment at the various people walking by, overhearing the exchange and eyeing the Nord curiously. She thanked Ysolda profusely, backing away before turning towards the gates of Whiterun at a fast walk. A gold robed shadow moved to follow her, and Merida held in her sigh.</p><p>    “Do you really have to follow me, Bjorn?” Merida wanted to cry. Bjorn’s expression when she’d informed him what had occurred in the past day had screamed ‘I told you so’. Since then, he’d been silently judgemental, shaking his head and carrying himself with a holier-than-though air. The fact that he now sported new, clean robes that were much finer than he’d worn before, and Merida could only guess what he’d been up to during her absence.</p><p>    Her mental tirade halted as she passed Breezehome, and a little blonde head poked from around the corner, smiling wide.</p><p>    “Hi, mama!” Lucia ran forward, wrapping her arms around Merida’s middle and hugging her tight. Before Merida could respond, the little girl glanced around, noting the lack of Sam and looking up at her mother with a curious expression. “Where’s papa?”</p><p>    “He’s…” Merida faltered. What could she say? The person you called papa was actually a Daedric Prince who decided to return to his life of orgies and heavy drinking? You’ll probably never see him again? Merida had lived with a mother who had never told her the truth, and had caused the girl to swear to herself that she’d never lie to her own future children. Now, staring down into a pair of innocent blue eyes, Merida hated herself for becoming her mother. “Uncle Bjorn and I are on our way to go meet up with him, honey.”</p><p>    “Oh, okay.” Lucia’s small shoulders slumped as her lower lip pouted, clearly sensing something was off. Merida wanted to hug the little girl and reassure her, but Lucia moved away to go chase after Braith before Merida could say a word.</p><p>    “Should you really get her hopes up?” Bjorn at least didn’t sound judgemental, only curious, which made Merida relieved. She sighed heavily, rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p>    “I dunno, Bjorn.” Merida strode quickly towards the gates. “My mother lied to me so much when I was a kid; stupid things that she probably thought would protect me. I always hated it so much. But I just couldn’t tell Lucia the truth. Sanguine was adamant that he wasn’t going to see us again once this was all over, and I believed him. How can I tell her that?”</p><p>    Bjorn didn’t say anything further, crossing his arms and staring ahead with the expression of one who was lost in thought. Merida shook her own head, keeping her eyes on the road ahead of them. Fervently hoping Sanguine was waiting for them at Witchmist Grove and that this whole painful episode could come to a close finally, Merida moved with a purpose.</p><p>    As they walked along the road that led to the north and west, Merida began to slowly put together the events of last night. Apparently Sanguine had set for her a quest to gather ingredients to fix his staff and go out of her way to make it to their wedding. Though she was still angry about all the trouble she’d gotten into on his behalf, she also couldn’t help but think of the final goal. Had this been his plan all along? To marry her before leaving? It seemed slightly out of character for a Prince who was known to take on many lovers. And she’d already told Sanguine all she wanted from his was his friendship, and she’d meant it. Still, the thought of arriving at their wedding, with him waiting for her with his confident smile, brought a little glow to her chest and a soft smile to her lips.</p><p>    The sun had set and the first stars of night winked into existence as they walked among the thick conifers that grew along the north western side of Skyrim. Bjorn and Merida both had decided to walk in silence. Merida’s emotional mood had been volatile since waking up in Markarth, and taking some time to think her way through her feelings had helped the Nord immensely. As they approached the place Ysolda had pointed out on her map, Merida was determined to see Sanguine off with a smile. His little adventure may not have been appreciated as she’d slogged through it, but she had to admit, looking over some of the things she’d done, she could see the humor in it. Sanguine loved pranks, and this one clearly had quite a bit of thought put into it. While she’d never walk down the aisle to him (not without first chewing him out for abandoning her in <i>Markarth</i> of all places), she had to admit the crazy adventure had been interesting. So, as she approached the grove in question and spied the cottage nestled amidst the trees, she held up her head, determined to see Sanguine off with a smile.</p><p>    That was the plan at least, until she spied the severed goat and spriggan heads on spikes surrounding the cottage. Merida glanced over at Bjorn, who had also seen the heads and now had a hand resting on his sword hilt. Merida looked through the open door, and could hear something breathing heavily and moving in the shadows. A figure began moving towards them with an excited shuffle, and a croaking voice called out to them.</p><p>    “Darling!” The hagraven lurched forward, looking at Merida with black eyes filled with what had to be the thing’s approximation of love and affection. “I have been waiting for you to return, to consummate our love!”</p><p>    By every deity in existence, Merida swore quietly that she would murder Sanguine painfully once she’d found him.</p><p>    Merida’s mind was racing. She had no desire to fight the Hagraven, who was clearly another victim. The look it was giving Merida was so full of trust and affection, albeit twisted on their haggard face, that the Nord couldn’t bring herself to betray them. Frantically, Merida prayed for some divine intervention, some inspiration, to get her out of this mess.</p><p>    In the distance, Merida heard a mad voice shout out: “Wabbajack!”</p><p>    Without warning, Merida moved forward, throwing her arms around the Hagraven and pulling the startled creature forward.</p><p> “Oh my beautiful darling; my morning dove!” Merida spoke in a passionate voice. “I’m so sorry to have left you waiting for me. I wish I could say I have returned to do more than embrace you, but I must make haste!”</p><p>Merida’s mind reeled, even as she spoke without thinking. Taking the Hagraven by it’s boney shoulders and holding it in such a way that it looked with bird-like curiosity up at her, Merida felt tears tumble down her cheeks. “While I sang happily of our union, inviting all to come witness our love, a group most foul set upon me! The scoundrels, clearly jealous of the love we share, did try to slay me, promising to destroy us both! Though I struck down as many as I could, a few ran, claiming they would return with others.”</p><p>The Hagraven gasped, a hollow, deep sound. Merida couldn’t believe the tale she was spinning, but didn’t dare stop now. “I knew then that, because of their wretched envy, they would never leave us in peace. I had thought to sweep you up and carry you off, but I knew that such fancies were unfair to you, my darling. I want you safe and warm and happy as you deserve, and I can no longer promise such things by my side.”</p><p>“I will tear them to pieces!” The Hagraven snarled, flexing her talon-like fingers and eyes burning with murder. “I will rip their eyes out and wear them as a necklace.”</p><p>“I have no doubt that bedecked in such jewels that you would be even more radiant, my love, but I cannot allow you to come to harm. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you.” Merida breathed, running light fingers over the Hagraven’s cheek. The creature closed its eyes, leaning into her touch. Behind her, she could hear Bjorn almost choking. “But I had to see you again, my beauty. I could not bear to leave you without seeing your perfection one last time. Please forgive me, my heart, my morning dove.” Merida pulled the creature in, gazing down with affection she most certainly didn’t feel but felt compelled to show. Before she could wonder at what was happening, she leaned in and kissed the Hagraven with a passion that would have stunned her had she not been screaming with revulsion inside her own mind. The kiss lingered, long enough for the Hagraven to swoon in her arms, supported only by Merida pulling the thing’s body against hers. </p><p>As Merida pulled back, the Hagraven put her own bony, feathered arms around her, embracing her. Tears ran down the thing’s cheeks, and while disgusted, Merida couldn’t help but feel bad for it. Apparently it had thought their love was real, rather than the cruel prank of an uncaring Daedric Prince. </p><p>“Please, love…” Merida whispered, her voice breaking with apparent grief. “Please think fondly of me. My heart may still beat inside my chest, but it shall always belong to you.”</p><p>The Hagraven sniffled, pulling away. Quietly, it pulled off a very expensive looking diamond and gold banded ring, gently handing it over to Merida with shaking hands. “Take this, and when you see it, know that Moira will be thinking of you.” It snarled softly, turning away with a sob. Merida clutched the ring to her chest, stepping back towards Bjorn.</p><p>“Farewell, my morning dove.” Merida said in parting, then turned and fled with a mournful cry. The confused Vigilant could be heard following after her as she fled back to the east, not pausing until they were well away from the Hagraven. As though a cool breeze had blown away the mist in her mind, Merida shook herself, her expression morphing into one of pure horror. She turned and stared Bjorn down with a look of pure, cold fury. “We will <i>never</i> speak of this again. Understood?”</p><p>Bjorn’s mouth moved silently as he visibly struggled to find words. Finally he blurted out loud “What would I even say?!”</p><p>Merida didn’t bother responding.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    The tower of Morvunskar was filled to the brim with mages and conjurers of all types. Merida was already sporting several burns, both from fire and frost, across her thighs and upper arms. Despite using her muffle spell to move silently (which Merida was learning to love with all her being), enough of the mages had caught her and Bjorn unaware. They were both tired and worn as evening gave way to night and they continued their trek through the maze of wine bottle ridden ruins.</p><p>    Crouched behind a pillar, Merida eyed the remaining mages wandering the large, open room. She knocked an arrow and sighted it at a mage that was currently walking away. A single shot to the back took the mage down, though Merida didn’t hang around to see the body fall. Instead, she quietly retreated up the stairs nearby and into a small antechamber where Bjorn waited with his sword drawn. Down in the room below, they could hear the last two mages scurrying around, frantic. Merida had killed three others in the room, and at this point, even the drunken mages left alive knew they were being stalked. A fire mage activated some kind of flame cloak, wandering close to their hiding place.</p><p>    With a roar, Bjorn drew the mage’s attention, his magical wards barely deflecting the fire bolt the angry mage threw at him. Merida drew back an orcish arrow, sinking it deep in the mage’s side. As she knocked the next one, she saw the same mage trying to summon a healing spell. Before he could let it loose, Bjorn slashed the man across the arm, breaking his concentration long enough for Merida’s second arrow to bury itself deep in his neck. The last mage, seeing their leader fall, turned and fled deeper into the ruins as fast as his legs could carry him. Merida held up a hand, stalling Bjorn as he looked ready to give chase.</p><p>    “Let him go. We need to heal.” She breathed, limbs shaking. Bjorn lowered his sword as though it had suddenly grown too heavy for him to lift, shaking his head in agreement.</p><p>    “You realise he’s probably gone to get reinforcements?” Bjorn retorted, taking a long drink from a canteen of water. Seeing Merida glance at it, he handed it over to her. Nodding her head in gratitude, Merida drank deeply before passing it back.</p><p>    “Probably, but we need a moment.” Merida shook her head. “Ysolda said the wedding was to be held here. Are these the guests?”</p><p>    “Why do you care so much?” Bjorn asked, clearly exhausted and irritated. “He’s back in Oblivion; isn’t that all that matters?”</p><p>    “I need to make sure he’s okay.” Merida sighed heavily, knowing how ridiculous she’d sound. “I’ll never be able to move on until I’ve seen him back home, fully restored, with my own two eyes. Just let me have this closure, please.”</p><p>    Much to the Dragonborn’s relief, Bjorn said no more, instead focusing on healing his newest burns. Already his new robes were looking rough, and Merida was glad that his healing spells worked almost as well on the enchanted fabric as it did on his own body. Even as she watched, the fraying faded and the burned spots looked fresh and clean. Merida had to admit, the new robes gave him a dignified look.</p><p>    Sighing heavily as she looked down at her own mixture of highly abused leather and elven armor, Merida did her best to soothe her own injuries with a simple healing spell.</p><p>    Rested and mildly refressed, the duo descended the stairs, weapons held at the ready. A brief check of the area revealed a small locked chest containing some gold and a garnet that flashed beautifully in the low light. Merida admired it before putting in her rucksack for safe keeping. Another chest with some generic armor and a few bits of gold, along with the few items lifted from the various corpses, and Merida was about to declare the room cleared. However, from up some stairs, she could hear a strange sound, and slowly ascended with her bow drawn. The stairs led to a small platform, and there in the center was a swirling vortex, ringed by purplish clouds. It reminded Merida of the swirl of Daedric teleportation, like when Barbas had vanished to rejoin Clavicus Vile. This swirl, however, wasn’t going anywhere. It just stood there, circling peacefully. The portal seemed to call to her, pulling her towards it. Glancing back at Bjorn, she could see the heavy frown on his face.</p><p>    “I don’t like it.” He said, his eyes not leaving the vortex. Merida rolled her eyes.</p><p>    “It makes sense that he wouldn’t want to leave Oblivion after having been away so long.” Merida sighed, putting away her bow. “You don’t have to go with me-”</p><p>    “Lead on.” Bjorn’s encouragement caused Merida to glance back at him in stunned surprise. He shrugged. “What? You won’t listen to me anyways, and I’m certainly not letting you descend into his realm of debauchery alone.”</p><p>    Merida grinned her thanks, holding out her hand. Bjorn only hesitated a moment before taking it. The two of them faced the vortex together and stepped through at roughly the same moment. The world spun in a blur of color, leaving Merida stumbling. As her vision cleared and focused on her surroundings, she found herself holding her breath at the wonder before her.</p><p>    A grove of aspen trees rustled in the breeze as a brook tumbled over rocks underneath a stone bridge. All around were rose bushes, filling the air with their sweet fragrance. A light mist covered the ground, creating dewdrops on everything and causing the light of hanging lanterns to sparkle everywhere. But what captured Merida’s attention was the sky overhead. Rather then the stark blue of the early autumn sky or the velvety black of night, the sky overhead undulated with a blue green color, flecks of light dancing across its surface. It was as though they were underwater, watching the waves and ripples overhead.</p><p>    Of all the scenes Merida had expected the land of pleasure and delights to appear, she was caught completely off guard. Judging by the soft gasp from the Vigilant beside her, she knew Bjorn was just as surprised.</p><p>    Her feet moving of their own accord, Merida felt herself begin to relax. This was no place of obscene horror and defilement; this was a place of rest and recuperation. Even the air itself seemed to cleanse the worries and pains she had endured recently, and in the back of her mind, Merida began to feel like she could just lay down on the soft earth and take a nap. All bemused, she followed the line of lanterns, hanging from strings across the path. Nearby, she heard music playing and people laying gayly, and found herself drawn towards the sound of merriment. Beside her, Bjorn picked up his pace, his expression curious.</p><p>    The pathway came to a stop where a large grove, nestled between giant trees, stood filled to the brim with various people dancing and singing and making joyous conversation. The only person not partaking stood directly in their path, and at the sight of him, Merida felt all the peace and serenity of the place vanish. Standing at nearly eight feet tall and looking like he was made of solid, thick muscle was a Daedra. His skin was a solid blood red, with black hair pulled back into a sharp ponytail that hung to his shoulders. A brief gold loincloth dangled loosely around his waist and hung to his knees, with gold bangles covering his forearms and large, gold hoop earrings. His black and red eyes were locked on the pair of them, and his frown turned into a snarl that showed off a white fang as they approached.</p><p>    “So, we meet again, impertinent girl.” The Daedra snarled. Bjorn’s hand immediately went towards his sword hilt, but Merida reached out to stop him without looking away from the Daedra staring them down. Something about his presence…</p><p>    “Dom?” Merida asked. The Daedra glared.</p><p>    “Make no mistake, girl. I don’t like you.” Dom growled. “But you returned Sanguine to us, and for that reason only, you can live.”</p><p>    “Uh...thanks?”</p><p>    Dom grunted in response. Since the giant Daedra didn’t move out of the way, Merida was beginning to wonder whether or not she and Bjorn would be ejected before seeing Sanguine. Technically, she now had confirmation that he’d made it back safely. However, a quiet part of her still wanted to see him, if only for a moment or even from a distance. Inside her chest, her heart beat painfully. As she opened her mouth to ask to see Sanguine, however, another Daedra sauntered over to Dom. This Daedra was much shorter, shorter than even Bjorn, and was built more like a dancer. He practically dripped with gold and jewelry of all kinds, and carried a bejeweled gold cup in his right hand. What caught Merida’s attention however was his eyes. They flickered and observed with a shrewdness that put the Dragonborn on edge immediately, as though he could read her like an open book. The Daedra smiled, and Merida trusted that smile almost as much as she trusted a jug of milk left outside in the sun.</p><p>    “Greetings, friends!” The Daedra spoke in a lyrical tenor, gesturing grandly. “Welcome to the party. Come to pay a visit to our newly returned Sovereign? He’s fairly deep in his cup at the moment, but he’ll be thrilled to see you.”</p><p>    “It’s the Dragonborn, Lefty.” Dom snarled. The Daedra named Lefty scoffed, drinking from his cup.</p><p>    “Of course it is, you big ninny.” Lefty scolded Dom, who growled down at him. “Go stand in a corner and scare the rocks, why don’t you. After all, this is their first visit to the Myriad Realms and deserve a proper tour. Sanguine’s orders, after all.”</p><p>    Dom didn’t reply, but simply scowled down at Lefty, then glared at Merida. The message was clear: insult Sanguine again, and she wouldn’t leave in one piece. Merida tried to smile at Dom, but was fairly certain it came across as little more than a grimace. Lefty laughed as the bigger Daedra left them in peace.</p><p>    “Don’t worry about Dom.” Lefty waved his free hand dismissively. “We all were worried sick about our vagrant Prince, and that put us on edge. We’re all relieved to see him home and none-the-worse for wear.”</p><p>    “So he has all his powers back?” Merida felt a relief wash over her. She hadn’t realized just how deeply worried she had been. “He’s back to his old self?”</p><p>    “As vivacious and vicarious as always.” Lefty assured her, motioning her to follow. “The very first thing he ordered was a massive party held in his honor. It’s been going non-stop since he came back. Even those souls normally more reclusive are showing up. I don’t think he’s drawn a sober breath since. Or put on clothes.”</p><p>    “That’s not true.” A small voice from up in a tree spoke as they passed under it. Merida glanced up, and saw the red rings of a pair of Daedric eyes watching her. “He’s still wearing his boots.”</p><p>    “All too true, Pick. Thank you.” Lefty laughed. The hidden Daedra seemed to melt back into the tree branches, almost disappearing from sight. Lefty must have seen the look Merida was giving the retreating figure, and chuckled, drawing her attention back to him. “That’s just Pick. He’s nervous in big crowds, but don’t worry. He’s mostly harmless.”</p><p>    “I’ve heard of Pick.” Bjorn spoke up, sounding like his usual judgmental self. Merida cringed, hoping he didn’t start a fight. “He’s anything but harmless.”</p><p>    “Most of the harm Pick causes is either to himself or to others by accident.” Lefty looked offended. “Molag Bal forced him into those damned claws that can tear through everything, and the poor thing’s covered in scars as a result. But he’s been eating mushrooms for hours; hence why he’s in the tree.”</p><p>    “I like being a cat.” Came the soft reply from up in the tree. “Meow.”</p><p>    Merida covered her smile so Bjorn wouldn’t see. Instead, she did her best to focus on the party happening throughout the grove. It was almost wall-to-wall bodies moving about, but Merida spied another Daedra with long legs and wavy black hair lounging on several cushions on the far end, surrounded by several naked people. Lefty followed her eyes and nodded.</p><p>    “That’s Blanket.” Lefty grinned, then pointed through the crowd to where a chubby, kind-faced Daedra was seated at a table, telling a story to a group of enthralled people while he ate from a golden plate. “That’s Grunt. He used to be human, like me, but we’ve become Daedra since then. Careful of him, though. He’s almost as shrewd as I am, but doesn’t have the face for it.” Lefty winked over at her. “If I had a face like his, I could steal the world.”</p><p>Merida glanced around, her brow furrowed. “So that just leaves…” She tried to remember. Sanguine had told her the ridiculous names of his Daedric followers, but she struggled to remember the last one. Lefty chuckled.</p><p>    “Loyal. He’s probably close to Sanguine, keeping the horde of women eager to visit with their patron saint at bay. Speaking of which, let’s get you to the big guy.”</p><p>    “If he’s not wearing pants, I don’t know we need to see him.” Bjorn grumbled. Lefty looked back at him, smiling impishly.</p><p>    “Don’t worry. He’ll probably have a girl in his lap, so you won’t see anything.” Lefty laughed outright at Bjorn’s disgusted look. Merida cringed, but didn’t say anything. Her need to see Sanguine frayed a little along the edges. While she could deal with him drunk, she wasn’t sure she wanted to see him thus… engaged. As they began to slowly make their way through the thick crowd towards a very long, heavily laden table, Merida found herself wanting to know more about those closest to Sanguine.</p><p>    “So, how did you guys come by your names?” Merida asked lamely. Lefty shrugged, drinking from his cup and absently passing a tankard of mead to the girl. Bjorn silently, but forcefully, took the tankard from her hands and passed it to a random soul nearby.</p><p>    “I know they’re a little silly, but Sanguine named us based off of the aspect we best reflect.” Left answered. “Dom is in charge of all BDSM and the like. I’m a gambler. Pick loves his mushrooms and flowers. Grunt eats.”</p><p>    “Blanket likes to sleep?” Merida finished the thought for him. “And Loyal is… loyal?”</p><p>    “Honestly, we’re not sure how Loyal fits in here.” Lefty chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. “He’s the newest, and came straight from following Daigon to us. Doesn’t talk much, and really doesn’t partake in any of the services we provide. He looks after Sanguine though, and as the soon-to-be bearer of Sanguine’s Rose, you’ll get to see him frequently. He’s the Dremora that the Rose summons.”</p><p>    Merida had other questions, but they fled her mind as she spied a figure sprawled on a thickly cushioned throne-like chair at the head of the table. His head thrown back as he downed a tankard sat Sanguine in his full Daedric glory, and Merida was stunned at the sight of him. Gone was the man she knew as Sam. Instead of weathered skin, a soft belly, and a reddened nose was coal-black skin looking smooth as silk, with rivulets of red running down taunt, lean muscles, from his eyes to his neck, chest, stomach, and arms. They might extend further down, but Sanguine’s lower half was hidden from sight under the table; a fact that made Merida relieved. She didn’t need to see all that; especially with a young looking brunette kneeling on the ground beside him, her hair being stroked by dark fingers.</p><p>Sanguine licked his lips as he set down his tankard, the red ring of his eyes looking hazy and out of focus. With the way he lounged limply in his chair, and the smell of alcohol coming strongly off him, Merida was fairly certain that Lefty’s comment about him drinking steadily since returning was not an exaggeration.</p><p>    As they approached, Sanguine’s head lulled over and his eyes partially focused on them. His lips spread in a drunken grin, and he waved with his tankard, splashing the contents everywhere.</p><p>    “You’re here!” He exclaimed excitedly, hiccuping. “I was beginning to think you might not make it.”</p><p>    “It was quite the trip.” Merida understated, crossing her arms. “I take it this pretty little nook is home for you?”</p><p>    “Naw, I got my own personal place somewhere around here.” He slurred heavily. “But I like to host big parties here. Way more room to fit everyone in.” He glanced at her, looking confused. “Wait, you probably don’t remember coming here with me. You were really out of it. By the way…” Sanguine grinned ear to ear, suddenly looking a lot less drunk than he was acting. “You never told me what a fun drunk you are. We could have been having so much fun if you hadn’t been such a stickler about such things.”</p><p>    Merida glared down at him. “Did you really have to have me marry a Hagraven?” She accused him. Sanguine’s bark of laughter caught her off guard.</p><p>    “Oh no, that wasn’t me!” He chortled, still grinning impishly. “I had all these plans for you once I got you down here, but you were bound and determined to find all the parts to fix the staff first. A nice little scavenger hunt that was supposed to be the end of the festivities, not the start.”</p><p>    “Wait…” Merida felt a growing suspicion dawn inside her. “Didn’t you go with me? Force me to get married and steal a goat…?”</p><p>    Sanguine was slowly shaking his head, his lips pressed together firmly, not losing eye contact or his grin as Merida gaped in pure horror. At her expression, he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and sinking even lower into the chair as her cheeks burst into embarrassed flame. Sanguine wiped tears from his eyes, his laughter barely fading.</p><p>    “All of that was your own doing, kid.” Sanguine was coughing from his laughing fit. Sitting up more, his smile almost feral, he gestured grandly as he spoke. “I sent Loyal back to the surface with you, to make sure you didn’t get hurt while you were completely wasted. You saw the Hagraven by herself and just wanted to make her happy! We all loved the drunken speech you gave her; and the story you came up with to leave her?! We’ll be talking about that for ages!” Sanguine applauded, causing several others to join in.</p><p>“You stole the goat because you thought the Giant was all alone and you thought he needed a friend! And then you tried to get the Priestess of Dibella to do your marriage ceremony, and when she wouldn’t you tried to appeal to the Goddess by attempting to strip naked and making ‘sweet love’ to the statues to show your devotion.” Sanguine howled again, pounding his tankard on the arm of his chair in pure glee. Merida’s face felt as red as the Daedra who had gathered around the mirthful lord, laughing and nodding along. Sanguine shook his head, tears streaming from his face. “I gotta admit, what I had planned for you? Nowhere near as great as the chaos you created. Well done, my dear, well done!”</p><p>    “I am never drinking again.” Merida quietly vowed aloud. Sanguine laughed some more.</p><p>    “Are you kidding?” His red ringed eyes danced with glee. “I should get you drunk more often!”</p><p>    Clearly taking pity on the distraught girl, Sanguine let the matter drop, drinking deeply from his tankard again. “But, a deal is a deal. I think you’ve definitely earned the staff.”</p><p>    Merida wasn’t sure she wanted the blighted thing anymore, but considering Dom was standing within arm’s reach of her, she decided to keep her opinions to herself. Muscling up what little dignity she had left, Merida stood straighter and pulled her rucksack around. “I have all the things needed to repair it.”</p><p>    Sanguine waved the hand that had been petting the human next to him dismissively. “Oh, the Hagraven feather and so on. You can throw all those out. You see, I really just needed something to encourage you to go out into the world and spread merriment. And you did so with gusto, I might add.”</p><p>    Merida felt her fist clench as her left eyelid spasmed. Even at Dom’s threatening growl, Merida felt herself glaring down at Sanguine with murderous intent. “So why did you send me out on such a fool’s errand?” She asked in a voice quivering with her suppressed rage. Even Bjorn took a half step away from her. Sanguine appeared not to notice, shrugging his shoulders as he drank from a tankard that appeared to never empty.</p><p>    “Let’s be honest, here. I don’t always think my decisions through.” Sanguine confessed, smiling over at her. “But hey, you had fun, right?”</p><p>    Merida was too busy sputtering and making strangling motions at him to really hear him. Dom clapped two large hands on her arms, keeping them locked to her sides as she screamed in frustration and kicked in Sanguine’s direction. Several foul curses fell from her mouth accusing Sanguine’s ancestors of questionable breeding practices. The Daedric Prince just chuckled as she grew descriptive and louder with each accusation. After letting her snarl at him for a few minutes, Sanguine stood, and even in her tirade Merida noted with relief that he was also sporting the gold loincloth the other Daedra were wearing.</p><p>    “Okay, okay. It’s been fun catching up, but I think it’s time for the two of you to go.” Sanguine bowed expansively with a little flourish. “You have my gratitude for returning me to my home, and I’ll miss our little adventures, but I haven’t been laid in far too long. I hope when you use my staff, you’ll think fondly of me.”</p><p>    Merida proceeded to tell Sanguine extensively of what she thought of his ‘staff’ and it’s uses. Sanguine just chuckled as Dom carried the girl away, hefting her over his shoulder as she continued to scream curses at him. However, as Sanguine turned away, Merida felt hot tears running down her cheeks, but couldn’t calm down enough to say what she really wanted to say to him. Her last sight of Sanguine was of him, leaning back in his chair as the brunette stood and straddle him, before the Misty Grove vanished in a swirl of light and movement.</p><p>    As her vision cleared again, Merida looked around at the familiar sight of the Bannered Mare, empty save for herself and Bjorn. For a moment, she stood there, clutching a staff to her person. The haft was covered in thorns, and ended in the cut shape of a beautiful rose in full bloom. Merida stared at the staff, blinking against her tears.</p><p>    And then, because she had not strength left to hold her upright, Merida sank to her knees and wailed.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    Within the Halls of the Vigilants, Carcette watched with a smile as the contract she had signed glowed for a moment, then went dark once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIS IS NOT THE END; merely the end of Part 1! As such, I'm going to take a short break from posting. I've been updating every week for 26 weeks running, and I need to recuperate and build up my buffer chapters. Make no mistake, however, that NaNoWriMo is coming up, and I intend to take the opportunity to plow ahead with this story. Weekly updates will start up again on November 12th, so subscribe to this story and keep an eye out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Depression and Desertion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And we're back from break! NaNoWriMo has kicked off, and I've kept pace every day. As such, I've now got a few chapters already written. I know there's going to be a lot of rough patches here and there without Sanguine to add to the mix, but I promise you I'll try to keep it interesting!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bjorn ran two frustrated hands through his mess of blonde curls. Large purple bags had formed underneath both his blue eyes, and he felt thin. Considering he’d always been tall and skinny anyways, he wondered just how skeletal he must look to the random passerby.</p><p>    Passed out on the floor was Merida, the smell of mead heavy in the air around her. It had only been a few days since they’d returned to Mundas, and already she had resorted to drinking in order to fall asleep. Despite her vow never to drink again, apparently a few days of insomnia and near-manic behavior had been enough to convince her to give it a try again.</p><p>    It didn’t help the situation that Merida was now refusing to head home to Whiterun. When they’d arrived, Bjorn had gone to sleep in Breezehome believing things would be better for Merida now that she was free from the constant annoyance that had been her Daedric companion. Instead, he’d awakened to find that she’d been awake the entire night, doing odd jobs around the small house. She’d insisted on reporting to Danica the moment he’d awakened, and they’d spent the entire day traveling from Whiterun to the Eldergleam Sanctuary, accompanied by a pilgrim. While the snobbish man had seemed harmless, a comment about Merida being a woman of violence had clearly not settled well with the Dragonborn. They’d returned to Whiterun with a sapling to take the place of the dead Gildergreen, and Merida had spent another restless night poking about her home. </p><p>The following morning, the young woman had become suddenly obsessed with her Dragonborn duties. She’d made for the tomb the Graybeards had asked her to find. However, when all they’d found was a note telling them to meet a mysterious person in Riverwood, Merida had just as suddenly stopped caring about the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller and had instead begun to obsess over the issues plaguing the small town of Morthal. While they’d eventually uncovered a plot by a master vampire to convert and enslave the entire city, Bjorn had to wonder if this was really the right thing to be doing.</p><p>    Sighing heavily, Bjorn gathered the now unconscious girl into his arms, grunting under her weight, and moved her to the small bed he’d just vacated. Pulling the covers over her, Bjorn left the small room and went out into the inn proper to get some breakfast.</p><p>Bjorn had just finished paying for his meal and was mildly flirting with the innkeeper Jonna when they both heard the loud, grotesque sound of someone vomiting forcefully. Bjorn sighed heavily, gave his apologies to Jonna while accepting a rag and bucket from her, and went back into the room where Merida had awakened. The young woman was bent over the chamber pot, shaking as she breathed deeply and heavily. Bjorn cringed at the sight, but said a quiet prayer of thanks that she hadn't made a mess. Setting down the rag and bucket, Bjorn put a comforting hand on the Dragonborn's back, rubbing little circles between her shoulders.</p><p>After several minutes of deep breathing, Merida slowly lifted her head. "Okay, drinking to fall asleep was a bad idea."</p><p>"Agreed." Bjorn chuckled. "Let's check with the apothecary for something a little more appropriate before we leave, okay?"</p><p>Merida didn't answer, choosing instead to nod her head gently, eyes squeezed tight against her apparent head pain. </p><p>Bjorn resisted the urge to lecture her, instead opting to help her to her feet and out of the inn, waving and giving Jonna a smile as they passed her.</p><p>The air surrounding Morthal carried the slight crisp scent of snow, and Bjorn worried. He didn’t want the two of them to become stranded in the north, trapped by Skyrim’s infamous snowfall. However, as Merida made her way into the apothecary's shop and immediately set herself to finding out if the woman had anything she needed help with (and getting herself a small book finding errand for her troubles; apparently the people of Morthal believed this to be a good use of the Dragonborn’s time), Bjorn knew he was going to have to use force to get Merida to go back home.</p><p>“Well, there’s a copy of ‘The Song of the Alchemist’ in Solitude, according to Lami.” Merida spoke a little too brightly. Bjorn frowned. “Not too far out of our wa-”</p><p>“No.” Bjorn cut her off with what he hoped was enough finality to still any arguments. “Our supplies were limited when we started this journey, and now our packs are bulging with junk you want to sell. It’s time to head home. If we stick to the north road, we should be able to make it to Whiterun by late evening to early nightfall.”</p><p>The Vigilant crossed his arms, staring down at the shorter Dragonborn with authority he definitely didn’t feel. However, and Bjorn made sure to thank Stendarr for it, Merida was still weak and out of sorts, merely nodding her head meekly in agreement. Without any further discussion, Bjorn turned and led the two of them down the road that led out of Morthal and its myriad of troubles.</p><p>Snow was built up on either side of the path, as they took the northern road east towards Dawnstar. A single spider attacking a fox went down to a single arrow from Merida’s bow at a great distance, so Bjorn felt more secure about her recovering from her bout of shame the night before. He did his best to keep his ire down; while he might not have understood the complicated relationship the girl had developed with Sanguine, he knew they had become close friends. While the entire idea of making friends with a Daedra, let alone a Daedric Prince, was completely baffling to Bjorn, he knew this was particularly hard for Merida. However, she seemed a headstrong girl; given a little time, he was sure she’d bounce back and focus more on her duties.</p><p>A handful of bandits by the road, however, proved to be their journey’s undoing. Though they were dispatched quickly, they had successfully pulled Merida away from the road enough that she apparently saw a distraction, calling Bjorn over. The Nord sighed heavily as the two of them looked at a single Dwemer structure, standing alone. Inside, he could see one of the mobile platforms he’d heard they featured, and knew they stood at the ruin’s exit point. Which meant the entrance wouldn’t be far away. Before he could protest, Merida scampered off, making happy little noises about looking at a Dwemer ruin, and Bjorn’s hopes of getting her back to Whiterun without protest crumbled to dust at his feet.</p><p>“C’mon, let’s just see what’s there!” Merida almost chirped with joy. Bjorn frowned, his eyelid twitching in irritation. It was painfully obvious that any protests he mustered would fall on deaf ears, so he followed behind the girl and prayed that the entrance to the ruin was collapsed.</p><p>The fates were not so kind to the Vigilant, as they approached the large Dwemer ruins that stood tall and fairly undamaged through the passage of time. Bjorn would have been impressed had Merida not ran straight towards the bandits that had decided this place was a decent camp. Within seconds, the duo was swarmed, and Bjorn was hard pressed to keep himself alive. It didn’t escape his notice that Merida was far more willing to fight up close and personal now. Apparently, this was how she intended to deal with her stress.</p><p>As the last bandit fell, Bjorn noticed that Merida was quick to loot the bodies and move further into the ruin, not sparing him a backwards glance. Gritting his teeth, Bjorn stormed after her with the intent on shaking some sense into her. A few more bandits further into the ruin kept him distracted, desperate to keep up with the Dragonborn’s near suicidal charge. As he fought off a particularly nasty Orc wielding a giant hammer, Bjorn noticed with a groan that the entrance to the ruin was perfectly intact, and Merida was fighting another bandit not far from it.</p><p>"Damn it, Merida, wait!" Bjorn called as Merida finished looting the bodies around her and immediately made for the entrance. Giant double bronze doors opened easily to the girl's push, and Bjorn found himself scrambling after her. The long hallway down had bits of snow and carts filled with Dwemer leftovers; cogs and gears and dishes, though little of actual interest. A few unmoving and broken spider-looking Dwemer workers lay scattered about, though Bjorn paid them little attention. Instead, he followed closely behind his counterpart, who looked far too pleased about exploring.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Bjorn resigned himself to diving through the entire ruin.</p><p>* * * </p><p>Merida breathed a sigh of relief as she slowly slumped to the floor in complete exhaustion. The bandits hiding out inside Mzinchaleft had given way to numerous Falmer and Dwarven automatons that attacked everything on sight. As she glanced over at the massive, fallen form of a Dwarven centurion, Merida began to believe that Bjorn's complaints might have been somewhat valid after all.</p><p>The vigilant was slumped beside her, and she could feel him shaking with exhaustion from where their shoulders touched. Merida looked down at the floor, closing her eyes and cursing herself for dragging the poor man into this situation. She had just wanted to explore a little bit, and wound up getting them into terrible trouble. Breathing deeply, Merida rolled her neck to ease her sore muscles.</p><p>A few minutes of looting the area later found Bjorn and herself riding the Dwemer lift back towards the surface, the smell of ice and snow and clear air a welcome change from the dusty mustiness of the ruins. Merida breathed deeply, then moved to follow after Bjorn as the vigilant marched ahead. The sky overhead was already glittering with stars, and she knew there was no reaching Whiterun that night. As such, she registered no complaints as they walked along the northern road, turning towards the city of Dawnstar. As they passed a roadside barrow, she noticed that Bjorn firmly refused to glance at it and marched past. The message was clear: if she wanted to keep exploring, she was on her own. With her legs shaking to keep her upright and her rucksack weighing upon her shoulders and back, Merida followed after the Vigilant.</p><p>The city of Dawnstar was about the same size as Morthal, though it appeared to be more spread out. Despite the late hour, the innkeeper was still puttering about, and greeted then warmly as they entered. Merida paid for a room, noting that, like most inns, there was only one bed available. Unfortunately, the size of the bed varied depending on the inn. In this case, it was barely big enough for a single person, despite the fact that the room was more than large enough to host a double. Merida huffed about the inconsistency, and irritated that despite the size variance, the price always remained the same.</p><p>Bjorn sat down on the edge of the bed, working a boot free and sighing with relief as he wiggled his socked toes. A small hole was beginning to form by his big toe, and Merida wondered briefly if she had a sewing kit on her. She sat at one of the chairs and removed her own boots, trying to ignore the rising smell of sweaty feet that was beginning to permeate the room. </p><p>"A long foot soak in a cold river sounds really good right now." Merida sighed as she set her boots aside. Bjorn grunted in agreement, then glanced everywhere but at her.</p><p>"So are we sharing or taking shifts?" He asked bluntly. Merida felt a small blush color her cheeks. While she'd shared a bed with Sanguine many times, it felt odd to share a space with Bjorn. For a moment, she struggled to define why, but her mind was too tired to be of much help. Finally, she shrugged, feeling helpless and defeated.</p><p>"Go ahead and take the bed, Bjorn." She sighed, already feeling her mind gearing up for another bought of anxiety induced insomnia. "I probably won't sleep."</p><p>Bjorn stared at her for several moments, his eyes flickering over her features, and Merida could almost hear the gears in his head turning.</p><p>"Is that why you're throwing yourself into every fight we come across?" He asked quietly, and Merida began to fidget under his gaze. "You're trying to wear yourself out so you can sleep?"</p><p>Merida sighed heavily, her head bowed as her shoulders slumped. "Every night, I lay down, and my mind just won't quiet." Merida admitted, feeling shame drag her downwards towards the floor. "I want to sleep, but I just can't seem able. It's driving me mad."</p><p>"Well, we came to the right place." Bjorn huffed without amusement. "Didn't the guard outside mention something about nobody sleeping?"</p><p>"Yeah, nightmares plaguing the entire town." Merida sighed again. "Just our luck. Well, no sense in you not getting a good night's rest. Go ahead and take the bed-"</p><p>"Oh, just hush and get over here." Bjorn sounded exasperated, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "You got used to having someone sleep next to you, and now you're doing everything you can to keep your distance. No wonder you're not sleeping!"</p><p>Merida felt her cheeks glow, though she was still hesitant. Bad enough she'd earned a reputation with 'Sam' living with her and always being beside her; what would people think now that he was gone? Would they think she chased him off and replaced him with Bjorn?</p><p>Shaking her head against such vagrant thoughts, Merida stood and settled into the small bed, pressing herself up against the wall. After a moment, she felt Bjorn take his place beside her, their backs pressed together. Merida would never admit it out loud, but she felt safer with someone there.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“Father, do you want to talk? About mother?” a young woman asked, her voice quiet. Standing behind the counter of the inn, an older man named Thoring sighed heavily, reaching out to rub an affectionate hand on the arm of the girl.</p><p>“No, Karita. I don’t think I could.”</p><p>“I’m sure she would want you to be happy, father. Entertaining the guests and drinking and making your lewd jokes like before.” Karita spoke with a hint of sadness. Thoring smiled at her, though there was little happiness in it.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said. “I just don’t feel up to entertaining anyone just now.”</p><p>Sitting at one of the tables within the Windpeak Inn in Dawnstar, Merida felt herself choking back tears as she tried to eat her breakfast. The little exchange had been private, and Merida felt guilty for listening in, but in a moment of clarity, she felt a well of empathy for the innkeeper. It was clear he was still bereaved, and here he was, still working hard and going on. Because life carried on, even when the one you love has left. In a strange way, Merida felt that way about Sanguine.</p><p>He’d come out of nowhere, and had been such a pain for her. The only reason she hadn’t decked him and left his unconscious form in a ditch somewhere was she had thought he had a nice smile. That crooked grin that showed off his surprisingly straight, white teeth. Even as he’d sold potions to be used against her to people she hated, when she’d confronted him, he’d done nothing to her himself. Closing her eyes, Merida remembered the small town in eastern Skyrim. Sanguine had been leaning against the side of the building, and hadn’t seemed surprised when she’d approached. Instead, he’d smile at her, his eyes far too shrewd for a common drunk.</p><p>“I was wondering when you’d approach me.” He’d said, looking impish. Even then, Merida had been forced to admit he had a roguishly handsome face. “What can ol’ uncle Sam do for a pretty thing like yourself?”</p><p>A finger poked her in the back, bringing Merida back to the now. She turned and saw Bjorn standing there, eyeing her strangely. Merida chuckled, feeling abash at having been caught daydreaming.</p><p>“Sorry, Bjorn. Just wandering down memory lane.” Merida huffed. Without a word, Bjorn tenderly wiped away a stray tear that had snuck its way down her cheek. Shit; she hadn’t realized she’d been crying. “I’m okay-”</p><p>“Don’t.” Bjorn spoke quietly. He took a seat beside her, pulling her in close into an embrace. “Don’t keep holding these things in. You need to grieve and let it out, or it’s going to keep haunting you.”</p><p>“What’s there to grieve?” Merida spoke the lie even as it choked her, her shoulders trembling against the force of her emotions. “He was never mine to begin with. He was just some Daedra, causing me problems, stalking me…”</p><p>“Look, I know I don’t get it.” Bjorn huffed, still holding her as he lay his cheek against her head. “To me, he is something vile and evil that should be destroyed, like all Daedra. But I saw how you two were together. You didn’t see him as a Prince or a Daedra. He was your friend, a father to your adopted daughter, and a confidant. I will probably never understand why you let him into your life like you did.” Bjorn gave her a small squeeze before releasing her, looking at her with his stark blue eyes filled with understanding. “But I understand that this parting is really tough for you.”</p><p>Merida hiccupped slightly, brushing a rough hand over her eyes in an attempt to wipe her tears away. All she got for her efforts were tears smeared over her cheeks. “Y’know, I was so irritated with him when we were living together. I had wanted Breezehome for myself, and expected him to stay at Jorrvaskr. Instead, he moved in, and everyone around Whiterun talked about it. The Dragonborn, famed hero here to end the threat of the dragons, was now living with a drunken wretch. Even adopted a daughter together.” Merida laughed without humor. “I even heard Carlotta Valentia jokingly accuse him of keeping me in sin for not marrying me immediately to protect my reputation.”</p><p>Merida shook her head, remembering the look that had come across Sanguine’s face. “He told her that it was nobody's business, the kind of life I chose, or who I chose to share it with. And then he got quiet, then laughed, and said that he’d be too afraid I’d turn him down even if he did ask for my hand. After all, what could he, a drunken lecher, possibly offer me that I might want?” Merida covered her face as new tears began to stream down her face. “And I remember feeling that I wanted to grab him and shake him and tell him that he was the kindest, most stubborn, funny, gentle, bull-headed bastard I’d ever met and I’d marry him in a heartbeat if he asked.”</p><p>Merida sobbed, waiting to hear the blistering judgement from the Vigilant beside her, only to be met with silence. Taking a moment to breath through her tears, Merida shuddered as she attempted to regain control of herself again.</p><p>"The worst part was hearing him talk about how he could never be in a serious relationship because he could never have fidelity." Merida confessed. "I didn't want him to think he was breaking my heart, so I pretended I only wanted his friendship. But I don't know, Bjorn. I really don't know. Looking back, I think I was close to telling him I was okay with him sleeping around so long as he came back home to Lucia and me."</p><p>"But that wouldn't work either, would it?" Bjorn spoke quietly. "Sanguine is a Daedra. Even if you two decided to continue on as you were, he would never change. He'd stay young and energetic, while you'd grow old. And Lucia? She'd get old as well. The reality is that while it might work for a short time, in the long run, it's doomed to fail."</p><p>"I know." Merida hung her head, her tears dropping onto the hands that now rested on the table before her. "It's just…" Merida paused, taking a deep breath to steady her whirlwind of emotions. "My mother died when I was still a girl. My father…" Merida grit her teeth, deciding to try a different route. "I've always wanted a family. To have that circle of love and support I never had growing up. With Sanguine, I got a taste of that. Losing him feels like the death of a spouse. I can never see him again, no matter how much I might want to."</p><p>“But it was bound to happen eventually anyways.” Bjorn pointed out, and Merida noticed he spoke without his usual judgement. Instead, he sounded sympathetic. “I think we all knew that the Myriad realms weren't the place for you, so whether you parted today or many years from now when you died, you were never bound for the same place. I think, after you’ve had some time to recover from him leaving, you’ll find yourself in a better place.”</p><p>“I know.” Merida shook her head, feeling exhausted from their short conversation. “It just hurts. For a moment, I had the family that I’d always wanted. It might not have been perfect or how I’d imagined it being, but it still hurts to lose it.” Merida slowly raised her head, giving a sad smile to her Vigilant friend. “At least you’re still here. Sticking with me to the end?”</p><p>The look Bjorn gave her did little to ease Merida’s feelings. Quite suddenly, Bjorn seemed unable to meet her eyes, his shoulders hiking up with apparent anxiety. He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing heavily. “I dunno. I’m sticking around for now, but I have my duties as a Vigilant. You never know when the order to change locations might come. I was raised in Cyrodiil; I may end up back there someday.”</p><p>Merida felt her stomach tie itself into a knot at the thought of Bjorn leaving as well. Her world seemed to be crumbling around her feet, and there was nothing she could do to hold it together. Nodding her head numbly, she turned back to her breakfast, the two of them eating in silence.</p><p>As soon as they’d finished, Merida made for the door and the road outside that would take them south to Whiterun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Tears and Transformations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merida makes wonderful decisions when she's stressed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mama! You’re home!”</p><p>Lucia’s enthusiastic greeting twisted Bjorn’s guts into a knot, knowing what was to come. While they’d been traveling that day, he had convinced Merida that she needed to sit Lucia down and explain as much as she could. While the Dragonborn still hesitated to tell the little girl that the person who’d called her ‘Sunshine’ and been thrilled to have tea parties with her was a Daedric Prince, at the very least Lucia needed to be told that Sam Guevenne would not be coming home again. </p><p>Bjorn stood to the side and watched the dawning realization come over the little girl’s expression as she looked in the space behind her mother, and only saw her ‘uncle’ Bjorn. Betrayal met his gaze, and it was painful to see, to watch as Lucia's composure frayed from the hurt. As tears welled in the little girl’s eyes, Merida threw her arms around her daughter and held her tight. Bjorn quickly turned away from the scene, charging up the stairs as Lucia began to wail for her wayward papa.</p><p>The very idea of a Daedric Prince being worthy of a little girl’s affection was ludicrous, but Bjorn, despite his personal feelings towards Sanguine, had to admit the Prince had been amazing with the young girl. While playful by nature anyways, Bjorn had been stunned by how paternal Sanguine could be. Patient, encouraging, and always willing to give Lucia his undivided attention. The kind of parent every kid wanted to have. Bjorn was honest enough with himself to admit he had been a little jealous. Though his life with the Vigilants had been better than living on the streets or being beaten by cruel parents, he’d lacked that singular parental affection that Sanguine had so freely given his daughter.</p><p>Glancing back in the direction of broken sobbing, Bjorn felt a sense of guilt permeate his person. Carcette didn’t care about Merida or Lucia. Whatever plans the Keeper had for Sanguine, Bjorn didn’t want those two getting caught up in it. Clenching his fists at his sides, Bjorn swore he would do all he could to protect them from whatever Carcette had planned, even if it meant going against her orders to remain with Merida at all times. All he could do at that moment, however, was to pray to Stendarr that the Daedric Prince of Debauchery remain in Oblivion for a long, long time.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    Merida winced as Lucia ran into her room, slamming the door shut. The conversation hadn’t gone anywhere; the little girl just kept asking where her papa was and if he’d died like her old papa had. Merida sighed heavily, knowing the longer explanation would have to wait. At the very least, Lucia seemed to understand that Sam wasn’t returning.</p><p>    The energy seemed to drain from her limbs, and Merida very much wanted to sit down. Her eyes fell on the chair in front of the fire, and she found her hands running over the back of it. For a moment, she thought she could hear Sanguine complaining about wet socks as he stretched his long legs towards the fire. Clenching her teeth hard enough to make her jaw hurt, Merida turned away and walked towards the door. Before she could lay a hand on the handle, she heard hurried footsteps approach her from behind.</p><p>    “It’s late.” Bjorn pointed out. “You shouldn’t wander around alone.”</p><p>    “I’m fairly certain I can take care of myself.” Merida turned and smiled at the Vigilant, whose expression spoke clearly of his desire to curl up in his cot. “Besides, I’m not going far. I figured I’d walk up to Jorrvaskr and see if there’s any work to be done. I won’t be gone long.”</p><p>    Bjorn seemed to mull it over for a moment, before sighing and nodding his head. “Just don’t be too long. I’ve spent too much time worrying about you as is.”</p><p>    Merida felt a slight twinge of guilt at his comment, but gave him a smile and nod anyways before stepping outside in the crisp air. A part of her was grateful to Bjorn, but another part resented him. He’d made it fairly clear that he might leave her as well; why should she waste time growing attached? Better to keep him at a distance so it would hurt less later on.</p><p>    The walk up to Jorrvaskr was quiet at that evening hour. Merida breathed the cool evening air, smelling the ice and snow that seemed to always exist in Skyrim. She noted with surprise that the dead Gildergreen had been dug up and disposed of already, and the little sapling had been planted in its place. While small, the pink blossoms brought a sense of calm to Merida’s tired mind. She was even smiling as she pushed open the large doors to the home of the Companions.</p><p>The fire running before the long table warmed Merida to the core, as did the sight of these people. It was still odd and, Merida admitted in the privacy of her own mind, a little frightening, to call a group of werewolves her friends. But Farkas had only ever shown her kindness, and while Aela’s desire to hunt and die with glory was strange to the Dragonborn, the woman had an almost sisterly friendliness to her.</p><p>A fist gently knocked against the back of her head, and Merida turned to glare at Vilkas, who grinned wolfishly down at her.</p><p>“Stop spacing out. It allows others the opportunity to sneak up on you.” He teased. Merida resisted the urge to growl. “By the way, Skjor was looking for you. Go talk to him.”</p><p>Vilkas’ ability to give orders when he had no real authority was something Merida would never understand. As he turned to walk away, Merida stuck out a leg so his heel would get caught on her foot. Sure enough, Vilkas stumbled, and Merida quickly moved in the opposite direction, where Skjor happened to be standing. The older Companion had been observing their exchange, and while he didn’t smile, Merida could clearly see the amusement twinkling in his eyes as she approached.</p><p>“You wanted to see me?” Merida asked. Skjor nodded.</p><p>“Yes, I have something a little different planned this time.” Skjor spoke so quietly that Merida stepped closer to hear him better. Clearly, he didn’t want Kodlak, sitting nearby, to overhear. “But it’s not for everyone to hear. Meet me in the Underforge tonight. We will speak more.”</p><p>Skjor made his way out the back doors, and after a moment, Merida noticed Aela leave the table to follow him out. Unable to shake the feeling of dread that settled in her stomach, Merida turned to Kodlak. There was something about the way he seemed almost too oblivious that made Merida suspect that he really knew what was going on. As such, she took a seat beside him. Sanguine had sat there, she noted, when he’d regaled them with the highly exaggerated story of the dragon fight at Helgen. With an inward sigh, Merida realised there were few places in Whiterun that wouldn’t bring back memories.</p><p>Grabbing the goblet in front of her, Merida downed the contents without pausing to breathe. As she set it back down, she noticed Kodlak eyeing her.</p><p>“A rough day, my child?” He asked with thinly veiled amusement. Merida huffed, shaking her head.</p><p>“You could most definitely say that.” She released a sigh. “Sam found a way home and...”</p><p>“And you don’t believe he’ll ever return.” Kodlak finished for her. Merida swallowed against the lump forming in her throat, blinking rapidly to keep away the tears.</p><p>“He made it clear he wouldn’t come back.” Her voice sounded thick, so she grunted in the hopes of quelling her troublesome feelings. To distract herself, she tore off a chunk of bread from the plate before her and ate it quickly. When she spoke again, she managed some conviction this time. “And I really can’t blame him. Skyrim has little to offer someone like him. He’ll be better off back home where he’s free to chase every skirt and drink himself into Oblivion.”</p><p>“He is an odd fellow, to be sure.” Kodlak nodded. “Still, it is almost always those who cause us the greatest trouble that we miss most keenly when they’re gone. This can’t be easy for you.”</p><p>“I’ve shed enough tears.” Merida replied, tightening her resolve and sternly telling her tear ducts to stop producing. “I’m just upset that I had to tell Lucia that the vagrant she called 'papa' abandoned us because he will never grow up.”</p><p>“You might be surprised.” Kodlak smiled ever so slightly as he drank from his own goblet, apparently content to ignore Merida’s startled reaction to his words. “The way he looked at you, I would be incredibly shocked if he did not turn around and return to you. Love and companionship are far more powerful a motivation then fleeting pleasure. Give him time. He’ll return.”</p><p>Merida barked a laugh, shaking her head. “I think you give him too much credit.”</p><p>“Perhaps, but it’s something to hope for.” Kodlak half-turned his head towards her. “And we’ll make sure to work him hard when he returns, won’t we?”</p><p>Merida burst out laughing, the stress and fatigue of several days seemingly washed away by the old man’s sage advice. With a hunger she hadn’t realised she’d been ignoring, Merida began to eat in earnest, a smile on her face.</p><p>As plates were cleared and the other Companions rose to seek their beds, Merida lingered next to Kodlak, not quite ready to face sleeping alone in her bed at Breezehome. She turned back towards the man who mentored and guided the Companions, seemingly seeing him for the first time. His stark white hair on both his head and beard seemed to glitter with silvery frost, giving him a dignified appearance. His irises, while so pale in color they almost seemed to vanish amidst the surrounding white, were sharp and focused. Now that Merida knew the truth about the inner circle of the Companions, she found herself seeing an almost wolf-like visage to his profile. Rather than the terror she had first felt, she saw the nobility and fierceness of someone who had survived a long, difficult life, and was more than happy to pass on the many things they’d learned.</p><p>“Why did you become a Companion?” Merida found herself asking. Kodlak raised an eyebrow at her question, though he didn’t turn to look directly at her.</p><p>“Like most of our band, I found this family after losing my own.” He spoke in a proud tone. His words seemed to pull the air out of Merida’s lungs, but she refused to let the weight of Sam's abandonment bring her down again. Instead she sat up straighter, giving Kodlak her full attention as he absently sipped at his drink and settled back in his chair comfortably.</p><p>“I traveled the length and breadth of this land, learning all I could of the sword and the axe.” Kodlak smiled as he reminisced. “I was just a boy, but I had the fire of a man in my heart. Eventually, my body caught up to my spirit. My predecessor, Askar, found me in Hammerfell. I was serving as a bodyguard for some weak-necked lord out there. He brought me back here, and I realized… that I was actually coming home.</p><p>“I work to bring honor to this family, and to the family that I lost. For my mother, my father, and my grandfather. For all my Shield-Siblings.” Kodlak set his goblet down, placing that hand on Merida’s arm and giving it a supportive pat. “Family and honor. That’s what it means to be one of us, girl.”</p><p>With that parting advice, Kodlak slowly rose from his chair, leaving Merida at battle with her emotions again. ‘Family and honor’. They were a pack, looking out for each other, caring for each other. Merida had believed that werewolves were all like Sinding; violent, deceptive, cunning. Instead, as her viewpoint slowly shifted, she saw that those had been the crimes of the man. These people were good, strong, and moved together as a unit. And though Merida was just a ‘pup’ to them, they had her back. </p><p>At that realization, Merida was hard pressed to keep from sobbing again.</p><p>A large hand placed gently between her shoulder blades startled her out of her internal reflection, and she glanced up and saw Farkas, large and hulking as he passed her. There was the ghost of a smile on his face as he walked towards the barracks, giving her a little light of encouragement. She felt her cheeks start to glow slightly as she watched him walk away. Then she realized she was staring at his broad back and narrow waist, and shook herself. Clearly, her mind was already prepared to move on past Sam. Blushing furiously, she shoved that thought away, stood, and almost raced out the back door.</p><p>The cool night air calmed her frayed nerves, and Merida took a moment to breathe. Just as her shoulders began to relax, she felt a tingling go down her spine in warning. Glancing around, she saw nobody nearby, and her brows came together. Someone, some<i>thing</i>, was watching her, and she could almost feel it’s amusement. Inside her mind, she randomly remembered how she’d felt when she’d worn Hircine’s ring. Her blood, which had been calm within her a moment ago, began to pick up speed. Not with a sense of danger, but with anticipation. Stepping out from under the wooden awning, Merida looked up to the stars, and saw Messer hanging high in the sky, full and casting ghostly shadows with its light. Merida found her limbs shaking, fingers twitching, as though all her senses had suddenly come alive.</p><p>The rational part of Merida’s mind was trying to scream a warning, that what she was feeling wasn’t natural. However, it felt muffled by the overwhelming sense of something encouraging her, whispering to her. Her normal suspicion quieted, as she turned away from the moon and began walking around Jorrvaskr towards the steps leading up to the forge.</p><p>Stepping out of the shadows, Skjor nodded in her direction, his pale eyes flashing in the moonlight as he stared at her intently. Merida found herself staring back, waiting.</p><p>“Are you prepared?” Skjor asked quietly. Merida thought it was an odd question, but somehow, she felt the anticipation coursing through her, exciting her. Whatever was coming, she wasn’t just prepared. She was eager for it.</p><p>“What is this place?” She asked, glancing at the solid looking stone that rested beneath the giant forge. Skjor followed her gaze for a moment, then looked back at her, his eyes almost burning with a hunger she thought she recognized.</p><p>“Here’s all you need to know.” Skjor half-grinned, his teeth flashing in the strong moonlight. “Jorrvaskr is the oldest building in Whiterun. The Skyforge was here long before it was. And the Underforge taps an ancient magic that is older than men or elves. We bring you here to make you stronger, new blood. Now let’s move.”</p><p>Skjor turned and approached an odd bit of stone, and without noise, the bit retracted and rolled away, revealing a tall, narrow passage underneath the Skyforge. Merida hesitated only a moment, Skjor’s words resounding inside her mind. Ancient magic…</p><p>Unbidden, the image of tribal people, covered in furs, gathered around the skyforge, invaded her mind. Something was familiar about it, something to do with a great hunt, but Merida’s memory abandoned her. Moving slowly, she walked into the Underforge, and though there was only room for one person within that narrow space, she felt as though she didn’t walk along; a ghostly figure seemed to be with her, soothing her worries and smiling wolfishly down at her.</p><p>The narrow passage opened up into a low ceiling room, lit by braziers spaced evenly along the walls. A large, raised, empty basin sat in the direct center of the room, and the strong, proud form of a werewolf stood just behind it, watching Merida calmly, golden eyes filled with pleased anticipation. It growled in her direction, but far from being the sound of a threat, it washed over Merida, greeting her warmly and eagerly. Merida found herself grinning, and the ghostly form beside her encouraged her forward without fear.</p><p>Skjor smiled in Merida’s direction as he took a place beside the werewolf, seemingly at ease by their side. “I’m glad you agreed to come. It’s been a long time since we had a heart like yours among our numbers. That pitiful ceremony behind the hall does not befit warriors like us. You are due more honor than some calls and feasting.” He glanced over at the werewolf, and something seemed to pass between them before Skjor folded his arms across his chest and faced Merida again. “I would hope you recognize Aela, even in this form. She’s agreed to be your forebear.”</p><p>Merida looked at Aela in her current form, and though she hadn’t noticed it before, she <i>could</i> see aspects of the strong, wily woman within the form of the wolf. Merida nodded her head towards her Shield-Sister, who returned it, almost shaking with her eagerness. Probably looking forward to hunting, Merida thought. The idea of hunting with something so fierce made Merida’s mouth salivate, and she found herself trembling with a desire she hadn’t felt since she had hunted Sinding.</p><p>“We do this in secret because Kodlak is too busy trying to throw away this great gift we've been granted.” Skjor spoke, shaking his head, his tone bitter. Merida instinctively wanted to come to Kodlak’s defense, but she held her peace. It wasn’t her place within the pack to question an elder, the ghostly form growled within her mind. </p><p>Skjor continued, oblivious to Merida’s internal exchange. “He thinks we’ve been cursed. But we’ve been blessed. How can something that gives this kind of prowess be a curse? So we take matters into our own hands.” He turned towards the young woman, his eyes intent. “To reach the heights of the Companions, you must join with us in the shared blood of the wolf.”</p><p>Merida found that she was breathing rapidly, her entire visual world narrowed down to a single point, staring at Skjor as her heart raced. All her usual doubts and fears seemed to vanish, as the ghost chanted in her ear, keeping her blood boiling through her veins. She found her fists were clenched tightly at her sides, and a dreadful hunger coursed through her stomach.</p><p>“Are you prepared to join your spirit with the beast world, friend?” Skjor asked, his eyes intent on her.</p><p>To be a part of a pack, a family. To be a part of something greater. To fight and hunt with honor and glory. To never have to be alone or abandoned ever again."</p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>Skjor’s answering grin was almost feral. “Very well.” He almost purred, drawing a knife and reaching towards Aela. The werewolf extended her left arm over the basin, and Skjor cut delicately along her palm and wrist, allowing the blood to pool within the basin. Though it might have been some trick of the light, Merida swore her vision saw red, like when the Blood Moon had called out to her. Her mind almost dizzy as the ghostly chanting grew, Merida stepped towards the basin, seeing herself reflected within the deep red liquid. As she reached a hand down to cup the blood into her palm, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. The ghostly form seemed to coalesce and take shape, even as she brought the blood to her lips and drank.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“Are you awake?” A voice asked softly.</p><p>
  <i>The moment the blood ran down her throat, Merida’s entire world spun, sending her to her knees. Fire coursed through her, every muscle screamed. Not from pain, but from being confined. More than anything Merida wanted to rip through her own skin. As her vision began to fade, her eyes fell on the figure that had walked beside her, no longer ghostly. Instead she saw a familiar form, tall and well muscled, with only a brief, fur loincloth covering him. A deer skull rested over much of his face, though she could see his pointed fangs from the way he smiled down at her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A snarl tore from her throat even as she heard a voice speak to her. “Hunt well, Champion!”</i>
</p><p>A hand touched her shoulder, gently shaking her. Merida’s whole body throbbed like a dull toothache, and there was an emptiness within her belly. Slowly, she opened her eyes to white snow and dark skies, the smell of blood and pine still fresh on her senses. Standing over her, giving her a relieved smile, was the woman Aela.</p><p>“I was starting to think you might never come back.” The woman chuckled, her shoulders relaxing as Merida righted herself. “Yours was not an easy transformation. But you’re still alive, so congratulations.”</p><p>The Huntress’ words did little to ease Merida’s nerves. Now that she was awake, the strange fog had lifted from her mind. Turning her mind back to what had happened, only one thought ran through her mind. Just what had she been thinking?</p><p>Aela stepped away, looking towards a nearby ruined castle. “We even have a celebration planned for you.” She spoke, clearly unaware of Merida’s internal screaming. “There’s a pack of werewolf hunters camped nearby, at Gallows Rock. The Silver Hand. I think you’ve met them before.</p><p>“We’re going to slaughter them. All of them.” Aela gave Merida a feral grin. </p><p>The Dragonborn felt like laying back down in the snow. It was almost too much. Still, though she didn’t want to admit it, there was a strong sense of belonging that washed through her. She found herself wanting to follow Aela. For the first time since her reveal as the Dragonborn, everyone had expected her to take the lead. Now, as the youngest and newest member of this pack, she was expected to follow. The idea of no longer being in charge gave Merida a strange sense of peace and calm.</p><p>Swallowing against her mental diatrade, Merida nodded in agreement. Aela’s eyes seemed to almost twinkle with suppressed excitement. “Lead on. Skjor’s already scouting ahead.”</p><p>Merida glanced around, though her mind was still settling after the tumultuous event that had just occurred. “What… what just happened?” She asked, feeling somewhat lame as she tried to pull herself together. Aela gave her an understanding smile.</p><p>“You were born into the pack, sister.” Aela explained, smiling. “I almost envy you. That first time is always the most… intense.” For a moment, Aela seemed lost in a memory before focusing again on the discombobulated Dragonborn in front of her. “You gave us even more trouble than Farkas did at his first turning.”</p><p>“Did…” Merida felt herself trembling. “Did anyone get hurt?”</p><p>Aela shrugged, apparently unconcerned. “A few of the Whiterun guards are the proud bearers of new scars, but nothing serious.”</p><p>Merida made a mental note to treat the guards extra nice if she ever returned to Whiterun. At the moment, she was giving serious consideration to simply fleeing into the mountains and never coming out again.</p><p>“I’m… a werewolf now?” Merida breathed the question quietly, though she knew the answer. There was a feeling inside her, the sensation of being overly aware of the rush of her own blood, the beating of her own heart, that told her louder than words what she was now.</p><p>“You have the blood of the wolf in you. You’ll need to build up your strength before you can call on it again, though.” Aela explained. “Just be careful where you do it. Some cowards in this land can’t stand the sight of glory before them.”</p><p>Merida privately agreed with those same cowards, but kept that opinion to herself. Since she was still trying to wrap her head around the entire concept, Merida glanced toward Gallows Rock, hesitant to storm the place. “What does it mean? To be a werewolf?” She asked in a rush. Aela quirked a curious eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Nothing. At least, not until you choose to use it.” She spoke matter-of-factually. “Then, well… you got a taste. Stronger, faster. It doesn’t last long, though.” Aela cautioned. “The blood of your foes can sustain you. <i>If</i> you’re willing to feed. The more we feed, the greater our prowess will grow. We could perhaps discover even more gifts of Hircine.”</p><p>At the mention of the Daedric Prince’s name, Merida was forced to stifle a groan. She should have known better; she was already his Champion, though not by Merida’s will. Now that she’d become a werewolf, she was even more tied to him. The idea of being trapped within his Hunting Grounds hadn’t appealed much to Merida before, and it certainly didn’t now. Swallowing a bitter sigh at her own stupidity, Merida stopped asking further questions. Nothing was going to improve at that moment, and Sanguine wasn’t there to help her out this time. Better to deal with the Silver Hand now and figure out how to undo all the damage she’d done in one night later.</p><p>Turning towards Gallows Rock, Merida privately swore to keep Bjorn close in the future, if only to spare herself from her bad decision making.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    The Silver Hand were scattered about the entirety of Gallows Rock, making it fairly easy for Aela and Merida to sneak inside and take them out in small clusters. Merida smiled to herself as she cast another muffle spell, enveloping her feet in a grayish cloud that kept anyone from hearing her. She was feeling more at ease with casting it, and briefly remembered Sanguine telling her she truly had the heart of a sneak thief. She’d been offended at the time, but looking back, she had to admit there was something to be said about taking down enemies who were never aware there was danger nearby. Cleaner, if nothing else.</p><p>   It wasn’t until they came to a cell where the body of a beaten werewolf stood strung from the ceiling that the Dragonborn felt a twinge of concern. Merida felt her stomach twist at the obvious signs of torture along it’s body. No matter the Silver Hand’s motivation, there was no excuse in Merida’s mind for that kind of treatment. After all, werewolves were still people most of the time.</p><p>    At least, she sincerely hoped she was still considered a person.</p><p>    “There’s a dead one, isn’t there?” Aela asked, coming up behind her to see the Silver Hand’s work for herself. “Thought so. Nobody we know, by the smell. Some can’t separate the animal from themselves. Go feral. This poor sod could have been anyone.”</p><p>    Merida cringed at Aela’s offhand assessment. As Aela urged her to continue on, Merida spared the dead werewolf one last forlorn look before focusing on finding Skjor. The fact that they hadn’t run into him while the Silver Hand were everywhere did little to calm her nerves.</p><p>    Further into the dungeon, they stumbled across a feral werewolf still alive, snarling and growling inside it’s cage. Merida frowned as Aela walked past it.</p><p>    “Hold on a moment, Aela.” Merida spoke quietly. Aela turned, glancing from Merida to the feral and back to Merida.</p><p>    “There’s not much we can do for him.” She cautioned. Merida glanced back at the feral, who was trying to swipe at them through the bars.</p><p>    “I know. But if we leave him and kill all the Silver Hand, he’ll still be trapped in there. He’ll starve to death. Or die from dehydration.” Merida pointed out. Aela stared at her for several moments before nodding, pulling out an arrow and knocking it. Merida turned away slightly as Aela’s shot pierced the werewolf through his eyes, killing him in a single blow. Merida nodded her thanks to the older woman, then, caught up by a whim so powerful she didn’t question it, she unlocked the cage and left the cell door open.</p><p>    After a few more sparsely populated rooms, Aela motioned for Merida to stop. “We’re getting close now. Be careful.” She cautioned quietly, her eyes intent and serious. “Their leader is a tricky one. They call her ‘The Skinner’. I don’t think I need to tell you why.”</p><p>    Merida swallowed past the lump in her throat, nodding once. Slowly, the two of them made their way towards a closed wooden door. Merida recast her muffle spell, holding her breath without taking her eyes off that door. On the other side, she could hear voices. Slowly, making sure the hinges made no noise, Merida eased the door open, and noticed several people standing around, looking pleased or with their backs turned towards the door. Clearly, they were not expecting a fight. Knocking an arrow, Merida glanced over at Aela, who had done the same. Through a series of nods, they divided their targets and loosed their arrows at the same moment, before dashing off to the side and out of sight. Judging by the number of confused outcries, Merida was fairly certain they’d both hit their mark. Scrambling down the hallway and back up the stone steps, both Merida and Aela waited with drawn bows pointed towards the one direction the Silver Hand could come.</p><p>    One of the fighters ran up the stairs, sword drawn and already over their head. Aela loosed an arrow which sunk into the man’s shoulder. Merida’s own arrow pierced through his stomach, but his momentum carried him forward as other Silver Hand rushed up after him. Merida dodged the clumsy swing, dropping her bow and drawing a Dwarven sword she’d picked up in Mzinchaleft. </p><p>    It was a short, ugly flight, but in the end, Aela and Merida stepped past the handful of bodies, making their way back down. From the worried look on Aela’s face, Merida could guess that none of the people who’d charged up the stairs had been ‘The Skinner’. Sure enough, as they made their way back towards the door, an arrow whistled through the air and hit Aela in the thigh. The woman went down with a cry of pain, her face twisted into an angry snarl. </p><p>Merida hesitated a moment, pulling up a healing spell that Bjorn had taught her. As Aela yanked the arrow free, the one known as The Skinner launched herself through the doorway at the prone woman. Merida immediately swung her blade at the woman’s side, realizing that she must have been out of her line of sight. The Skinner gave a startled exclamation as her armor absorbed most of the blow, but her momentum ceased, and the element of surprise was in Merida’s favor as she rushed the larger woman, knocking her off balance. It was enough to allow Aela to get back on her feet and draw her own sword. Caught between two angry companions, The Skinner couldn’t retreat or muster a defense against them. Though Merida now sported several new cuts to her armor, she survived the worst of it. It wasn’t long before the last Silver Hand went down, Aela’s sword neatly decapitating her.</p><p>Merida quickly cast the healing spell on Aela, as the woman gave every indication of ignoring her wound. As an afterthought, Merida cast some healing on her own injuries.</p><p>The two women entered the large room where all the Silver Hand had congregated, and Merida was startled to hear Aela let out a cry. There, laying on the ground in a pool of blood, was Skjor. Aela ran to his side, checking for any signs of life before bowing her head, her limbs shaking.</p><p>“The bastards… somehow they managed to kill Skjor.” Aela’s voice was heavily laced with grief and rage. “He was one of the strongest we had, but numbers can overwhelm. He should not have come without a Shield-Brother.”</p><p>Merida remained silent, not knowing what else to say. She’d only known the Companions a short time, and hadn’t interacted much with Skjor. Still, his death felt like it was her responsibility somehow. Perhaps if she hadn’t decided to become a werewolf and run off, he might still be alive.</p><p>Aela snarled, interrupting Merida’s thoughts. “Get out of here.” She said roughly, though Merida knew the rage wasn’t directed at her. “I’m going to make sure we got the last of them, and see if there’s any information to be gotten from the bodies.”</p><p>With a final glance down at Skjor’s form, Merida nodded and left, heading out of the ruin and back towards Whiterun to see if she could undo some of the damage her bad decisions had caused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Lies and Lycanthropy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merida and Farkas get to have another adventure out, where Merida finds out just how much Farkas knows...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's a day late; Turkey Day with my parents made me forget to update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bjorn glanced at the front door for the third time that hour. It was late; far too late. Merida had promised only to be at Jorrvaskr for a short time. Bjorn figited at the top of stairs, unable to allow himself to seek his bed until she’d returned. A part of him berated himself for allowing her to run off alone, but he pushed that thought aside. If he went literally everywhere with her, she’d grow suspicious and start sneaking away. As much as he wanted to watch her back, he also knew he needed her to accept his help, not reject it. This was a simple errand; he needed to have faith that all was well and she’d return shortly.</p><p>    Taking a deep breath, Bjorn attempted to meditate.</p><p>    He was snapped back to consciousness, having fallen asleep at the top of the stairs, by a loud howl. Instinct took over as he immediately recognized the sound as something other than what a wolf would make. Grabbing his sword, he yelled to Lydia, who had also come awake and charged out of her room in her night clothes, to keep Lucia and herself inside. Bjorn bolted out the front door, making sure to secure it behind him as he stepped outside into the cold, night air in time to see several guards in the marketplace scream with pain and confusion. Drawing his sword, Bjorn bellowed a challenge towards the towering, furred figure that was attacking.</p><p>    The werewolf, hearing his challenge, lifted its blood drenched muzzle and howled in response. The hair on the back of Bjorn’s neck rose, but he held his stance in the middle of the road as the thing charged at him.</p><p>    While Bjorn fully expected teeth and rending claws to seek his skin, he was wholly unprepared for the full body slam the creature did, sending him toppling backwards and his sword skittering from his reach. In desperation, Bjorn grabbed at the amulet of Stendarr, saying a prayer that might blind the beast, but was brought up short when it sniffed at him, then turned away and ran for the gate. The one lone guard who stood before the gate was swept aside, landing with a pained grunt as the beast forced the doors open and ran out into the wild, leaving behind confused and concerned guards, firing arrows after it’s fleeing form.</p><p>    For a moment, Bjorn lay there, breathing heavily as his fear calmed itself into confusion. Then he heard the pained whimpering of multiple injured, and forced himself back onto his feet. His duty was clear; heal the injured, and find out where the damned thing came from. He could hunt it with Merida later.</p><p>    As he healed the various guards of their relatively minor scratches and bruises, he wondered at the nature of that werewolf. Most of those creatures would devour and destroy all those in their path. But this one seemed to have specifically avoided causing major injury to anyone. Most of the guards, like himself, had been knocked to the ground. The ones with claw marks were those few guards who had tried to be heroes and tackle the wild beast. Frowning, Bjorn’s eyes kept lingering on Jorrvaskr. As he listened to the idle chatter of the guards who’d been attacked, it seemed the beast had come from the direction of the home of the Companions. And Bjorn still hadn’t seen Merida.</p><p>    By the time Bjorn had finished healing the various guardsmen, it was incredibly late. Even so, he felt fully justified in his investigation of Jorrvaskr. He did a careful search around the building, but found little in the way of disturbances. The first sighting of the beast had been at the top of the stairs, meaning it had to have come from somewhere in the area. But with limited lighting available, Bjorn couldn’t see much of anything. His biggest question was how the Companions had managed to sleep through the entire affair. Something felt decidedly off.</p><p>    Opening the door to the large building, Bjorn glanced around, and saw the Companion’s leader, Kodlak, in a heated discussion with the twins, Farkas and Vilkas. Bjorn would have listened in to their discussion had they not heard him enter. All conversation ceased immediately, and the looks given him spoke clearly that he’d interrupted something important.</p><p>    “What can we do for you, Vigilant?” Kodlak asked politely. Bjorn nodded towards him in quiet thanks.</p><p>    “I know it’s late, but that werewolf came from around here. Did anyone see how it got into the city?” Bjorn asked. He resisted the urge to ask where Merida was at that moment; he needed to focus on the task at hand. Unfortunately, Kodlak just shook his head.</p><p>    “We were all abed when we heard the howl. By the time we made it outside to assist, it had run away.” Kodlak spoke quietly. “I sent the others back to bed, since there’s not much we can do. A werewolf can run for miles without tiring at speeds no man can hope to match. All we can do is hope it does not return.”</p><p>    Bjorn sighed, shoulders slumping. Kodlak was right; his training had included werewolf hunting, and they were considered almost as dangerous as vampires. Since he couldn’t hope to hunt the thing down, especially on his own, Bjorn decided to let the matter drop. Instead, his eyes lingered where he knew the barracks were.</p><p>    As though reading his mind, Kodlak smiled. “The lass drank a little too much, so we sent her to bed. She didn’t even stir during the attack.”</p><p>    A great rush of relief flowed through Bjorn, though he worried about Merida’s growing drinking problem. Still, one issue at a time. “Thank you. Please let her know to come find me when she wakes up. We really need to talk.”</p><p>    Kodlak nodded once, and Bjorn turned and left, well past ready to seek his bed.</p><p>    And because his back was turned, he didn’t see the worried looks the three Companions gave one another.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    Despite still feeling conflicted about becoming a werewolf and her activities during her transformation, Merida was relieved to return to Whiterun. The afternoon sky overhead was a startling, vibrant blue that only ever seemed to occur during the autumn months, and a cool breeze calmed her fevered thoughts. Though she still carried a sense of guilt with her, Merida felt her spirit bolstered as she walked down the main road.</p><p>    As she walked towards Jorrvaskr, the weight of responsibility began to press on her again. She had a duty to report Skjor’s death, though she was loath to bring Kodlak the news. After all, he would probably figure out quickly just what she’d been up to. However, Merida refused to hide anymore; she’d made a decision, now she’d have to face the consequences. And she intended to do so with her head held high.</p><p>    The warmth radiating throughout the main room of Jorrvaskr washed over her, and Merida breathed deeply. While Breezehome might be where she lived, she was beginning to see the home of the Companions as her real home. These had been the first people she’d met in Whiterun, and the first to welcome her with open arms. Though she was Dragonborn, they only cared if she was strong enough to serve. Her usual concerns seemed to melt away when she was around them lately. Bitterly, she remembered when she’d been driven away by their ‘death or glory’ mentality, but she was beginning to see the truth in the way they lived.</p><p>    The main room was only partially populated, and Merida didn’t see Kodlak or any of the circle present. As such, she made her way into the barracks, looking for either Farkas or Kodlak. She wasn’t inclined to speak with Vilkas.</p><p>    She found the two men chatting together about preferred weaponry back in Kodlak’s sitting room. She grinned as Farkas sounded excited, talking about his two-handed blade. His boyish enthusiasm gave his usual stoicism a certain charm. Merida wondered if there were other topics that brought out that same enthusiasm in him. Then Kodlak noticed her, and motioned her inside. Steeling herself for what was to come, Merida squared her shoulders and stepped inside.</p><p>    “I have some bad news to report.” Merida spoke in as neutral a tone as she could muster. “Skjor has fallen to the Silver Hand.”</p><p>    The look that came over Farkas almost broke her heart. It was clear that this news hit the big man hard, and Merida resisted the urge to hug him as he sat down quickly, as though his legs would no longer hold him upright.</p><p>    “He was the one I looked up to.” Farkas replied, his pale eyes on the carpet by his feet. Shaking his head, he stood rapidly, walking quickly towards the door. “I need to find my brother.”</p><p>    Merida took Farkas’ seat by Kodlak, watching as the old man covered his face with hand. He looked so tired, Merida thought.</p><p>    “I thank you for bringing this to our attention.” Kodlak finally spoke, his voice betraying none of his emotions. Merida’s resolve crumbled a little.</p><p>    “It’s all my fault, Kodlak.” She confessed, great tears welling up in her eyes. “If I hadn’t agreed to become-”</p><p>    “It’s alright, child.” Kodlak stood, crossing the room and shutting the door, giving them some privacy. “It is every person’s own choice to undergo the ritual and bear the burden of responsibility. Though I would caution you about giving in to your beastial desires, just as I caution the others, the decision is, and always will be, yours.</p><p>    “However, Skjor’s death is not your responsibility to bear.” Kodlak spoke firmly, locking eyes with Merida. Instinctively, she felt the wolf in her acknowledge his leadership, seeing him as elder and pack leader. She gave him her undivided attention, absorbing his words and their meaning as truth. “Skjor and Aela had been planning to head to Gallows Rock for some time now. Having gone through those ruins and fought the Silver Hand inside, do you think they could have made it through together?”</p><p>    Merida hesitated, mulling it over. “It’s… difficult to say. There weren’t too many of them, but…”</p><p>    Kodlak nodded and Merida paused. “There’s no way to ever know. However, you remained with Aela and fought by her side. I am relieved to know that neither of you were badly hurt, and I expect, after she has mourned, Aela will return and be eager to continue the fight. And I will give you the advice I intend to give you; have a care how much you strike at the Silver Hand. They have been bloodied through their losses at Gallows Rock. Push them much further, and they may strike back.”</p><p>    Merida nodded, though she felt a small fraction of defiance within her. The Silver Hand had started the fight when they had attacked Farkas. They hadn’t been afraid to gang up on him, or on Skjor. Still, Kodlak had at least some sense to his warning; it wouldn’t do to stir this particular hornet’s nest unless she was willing to accept the consequences.</p><p>    There wasn’t much else the Dragonborn was inclined to do within Jorrvaskr, so she quietly took her leave. As she walked through the main room, she saw Farkas and Vilkas sitting together, their foreheads pressed together in grief. Merida felt the lump return to her throat, but didn’t wish to intrude. Instead, she made her way out into Whiterun and to the safety and quiet of Breezehome.</p><p>    Meeko barked a greeting and wagged his tail, and Merida hugged the dog in greeting. At least he didn’t seem to mind Merida’s transformation. Taking off her cloak, she went about going through her pack and separating all the various items she’d been dragging around and storing them in the various chests and shelves around the house. Afterwards, she did a quick patchwork fix of her armor, then set about making dinner. It was almost dark by the time Lucia arrived home and was thrilled to find that her mother had found her a wooden sword to practice with. Merida laughed good-naturedly as Lucia practiced with great enthusiasm against the practice dummy in her room.</p><p>    As dinner was set out, Merida’s problems came to find her in the form of a very tired and worn looking Vigilant entering her home. Bjorn was startled to see her, that much was clear from his expression. And with the look of relief to his face and his shoulders dropping, Merida remembered she had promised only to be gone a few hours, not an entire day. Before she could speak, Bjorn ran forward and embraced her, surprising the Dragonborn with his affection.</p><p>    “I’m so glad you’re okay!” Bjorn breathed. “There was a werewolf attack last night, and when I didn’t see you I feared the worst.”</p><p>    Merida inwardly cringed. “The werewolf didn’t cause too much trouble, did it?”</p><p>    “It knocked me to the ground and gave a few guards a couple of good claw swipes, but nothing horrible.” Bjorn took off his cloak and hung it by the door, missing Merida’s relieved sigh. “Unfortunately, it escaped. A rogue werewolf like that is bad news, but there’s not much we can do. Still, next time we head out, we should keep an eye out. If we can take it out, we’ll all sleep better.”</p><p>    Merida grimaced, and unfortunately, Bjorn had turned around by then and saw it. He raised an eyebrow as Merida cleared her throat uncomfortably. “Not to be contrary, but isn’t that mildly reprehensible?” </p><p>    “Reprehensible?” Bjorn looked offended. “It attacked innocent guards and townsfolk!”</p><p>    “I know, but wouldn’t arresting the individual be better? Turn them over to the guards and let justice be served?” Merida hedged. The look that came to Bjorn’s face told her very much that he wasn’t liking this turn in the conversation. “What I mean is, a werewolf is a regular person most of the time, right? Isn’t killing them a little… extreme?”</p><p>    Bjorn stared her down, his eyes flickering over her face, and Merida felt herself resisting the urge to fidget. Desperately, she hoped Vigilants couldn’t read minds, because she was fairly certain she was screaming inside her own at that moment. Finally he sighed and shook his head, walking towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze as he looked her in the eye.</p><p>    “You’re a good person, Merida. But you have never encountered a monster quite like a werewolf before.” Bjorn sounded a little sad, and Merida was momentarily irritated at his implication. It occurred to her that he hadn’t seen Farkas when he’d transformed, and thus had no clue that the Companions, who seemed ‘fine’ and ‘honorable’ to the Vigilant, were run by a pack. </p><p>    “When a person decides to take on the beastial form of a werewolf, they lose all sense of reason and logic. They’d attack their own loved ones.” Bjorn pressed on, pacing across the floor and ignoring Merida’s indignant glare. “Once they’ve transformed, they get a taste for blood, and slowly turn savage and wild. Even when they become human again, they’re more beast-like than man. They can never be trusted again. The only mercy we can show them is to cleanse them and their soul of the evil they’ve befouled themselves with, and allow Stendarr to embrace them.”</p><p>    “You mean kill them.” Merida grumbled. This conversation was definitely not going to a place she liked. However, she found it difficult to argue when she couldn’t even remember her transformation or the things she’d done. Even so, she reasoned that nobody had been seriously hurt, so odds were that she had maintained some sense of self-control during her wild flight. Still, Merida mused, it might not be a bad idea to head out with one of the other Companions and transform around one of them, just to make sure she didn’t lose her mind. If she did, at least they’d be there to keep her from doing any damage. Especially if they went someplace remote. </p><p>So wrapped up in her own mental dialog, Merida failed to notice that Bjorn was watching her intently. When she did finally look back up at him, she saw him frowning, studying her face again. His brows were knitted together in suspicion, and Merida returned his glare, as though daring him to accuse her.</p><p>“What happened last night?” Bjorn asked pointedly. So that’s how this is going to play out, Merida mused. Bjorn was trying to push her into either revealing herself or lying. She wasn’t inclined to play his game, and instead just shrugged.</p><p>“I went up to Jorrvaskr and reported in. Nothing much going on, though I was told Aela might have some work when she returns.” Merida spoke. Not a complete lie, but definitely not the full truth either. “I sat with Kodlak for a time, and we talked about Sam. It was pretty rough, but I feel better about the entire deal. After all, there’s not much else I can do, is there?”</p><p>“Kodlak said you drank too much and slept through the attack.” Bjorn told her. Merida quickly suppressed the feeling of shock that threatened to give her away. Kodlak had covered for her? Without even being asked, the old man had looked out for her best interest, hiding her transformation from a Vigilant who could do her great harm.</p><p>Merida made a mental note to thank him for that later.</p><p>“It’s not a lie, though I don’t think I drank all that much.” Merida shrugged, giving Bjorn a sheepish grin. “Then again, I don’t exactly have a great capacity for alcohol.”</p><p>Bjorn seemed to accept her answers, shaking his head and looking more like his usual, judgemental self. “We really need to address this new drinking problem of yours Merida. It’s not healthy.”</p><p>Merida held up her hands to stall him. “I know, I know. I hate drinking, and I hate drunks, and here I’ve been doing both. I emptied my pack of any and all alcohol I was carrying, and it’ll stay that way. I was just desperate to sleep and not think about Sanguine.”</p><p>Bjorn surprised her again by walking forward and hugging her again. Merida half-heartedly returned it, feeling awkward as Bjorn smiled at her. “It’s okay. I know this has been difficult for you. Which is why I think we should head out tomorrow. Hard work and keeping busy is the best way to keep your mind off unpleasant things.”</p><p>“For once, Bjorn, I completely agree.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>    Despite their talk, Merida still found herself in an argument with Bjorn the following morning. “I’m sorry, Bjorn, but this is Companion business.”</p><p>    The Vigilant was standing in front of the door to Breezehome, arms crossed and refusing to budge. He glared over at Merida with his blue eyes looking like icy daggers, and Merida was getting a little tired of him throwing around an authority he didn’t have.</p><p>    “You’re not going out alone again, and that’s final!” Bjorn snapped. “There’s a werewolf roaming around out there, and it’s safer to go in pairs.”</p><p>    Merida wanted very much to shake him and tell him that no, there wasn’t a werewolf <i>out there</i>, it was far, far closer. However, she just shook her head. </p><p>“I’m not going alone. Farkas said he’d go with me.” That seemed to surprise Bjorn, but Merida had risen early to get ready without telling anyone, and was already ready to depart. Bjorn was still wearing only his night clothes and wooly socks. “I’m sorry, but I really have to get going. Farkas is probably already waiting for me!”</p><p>Bjorn grit his teeth, apparently mulling it over. Finally, he let out a frustrated sound, running his hands through his already mussed hair. He stepped aside, but as she went to pass him, he held out a hand. </p><p>“Don’t make me worry about you again, okay?” Bjorn asked softly. “Just finish your mission quickly and come right back.”</p><p>Merida gave him a reassuring smile. “We’re not even going to leave the boundaries of Whiterun. Promise.”</p><p>It was with great relief that she stepped outside and away from Bjorn. While she appreciated his willingness to help her, Merida worried that he might recognize a group like the Silver Hand and start putting things together. Given how passionate Bjorn was about being a Vigilant, while Merida didn’t believe he’d hurt her, she never wanted to see how he’d react to finding out she was the werewolf that had attacked Whiterun.</p><p>Outside, it was another beautiful day, though several clouds seemed to be building across the sky. Farkas, wearing his inner circle armor and a long red cloak, stood waiting by the gates. The way he held his head up as she approached reminded her that Skjor’s death had hit him hard, yet he was still there, ready to carry on. She smiled at him, and was mildly surprised to see him partially return it, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly upwards, before he quickly turned away. His entire demeanor was almost cute, and Merida found herself repressing a chuckle.</p><p>Besides a few wolves harassing them, a fact that made Merida wonder since they probably smelled similar, nothing impeded their progress to a rocky cave called Redoran’s Retreat. Merida sniffed at the air, and was surprised that she could smell the scent of several people inside, as well as the pure, metallic smell of silver. The fact that she could pick up such minut scents was still foreign to her. It reminded her of why she’d been so eager to get away from Bjorn. There were several questions about being a werewolf that she’d wanted to ask Farkas. While his brother was usually the one who enjoyed explaining things, she didn’t like his attitude. Farkas was honest and to the point.</p><p>At the moment, however, Merida forced herself to focus on the task at hand. Plenty of time to talk later.</p><p>Within the confines of the cave, Merida spotted a dog that looked similar to Meeko, and felt her lower lip tremble. She was a dog lover; always had been. But as a Silver Hand was pacing inside the cave with the dog, she knew that it would attack given the chance. Taking a deep breath, she sighted an arrow.</p><p>It was a quick fight. Two arrows, two victims. Merida took a small consolation that the dog didn’t suffer, patting at it’s still warm fur in a silent plea for it’s forgiveness. She noticed Farkas was staring at her, and she blushed slightly.</p><p>“I don’t like having to kill dogs.” Merida explained quietly. Farkas nodded once in apparent understanding. </p><p>The rest of the cavern was quiet, save for a second Silver Hand pacing inside a narrow hallway that went down to a single arrow, and their leader nestled away in a nook. A large fire gave the place a warmth that brought sweat beading onto Merida’s brow as she fired an arrow at the leader’s unprotected head. However, they moved at the last moment, and the arrow snapped against the far wall. Immediately the woman was on her feet, drawing her silver sword. Merida ducked down to avoid being detected, but Farkas stood and barrelled past her, issuing a war cry. Merida couldn’t blame him, since all the kills so far had been hers. Seemed only fair to let the poor man work out his own frustrations.</p><p>It was a short, but bloody, fight. Without a word, Merida pulled out her handkerchief and canteen and dabbed the worst of the blood away from Farkas’ eyes. He held completely still, though his pale eyes seemed to stare at her intently while she worked.</p><p>“Think that’s everyone?” She asked as she put away her now soil handkerchief. Farkas glanced around, smelling the air, before nodding once. Merida nodded, then walked over towards a large chest situated near the fire. As Merida opened it, she let out a surprised outcry, bringing Farkas over, his weapon drawn. Merida gingerly picked up the elongated metal carving of a person’s head, it’s mouth agape as though screaming. She glanced over at Farkas, eyebrows raised. “Wuuthrad, I take it?”</p><p>Farkas nodded, clearly as disturbed as she was. Shaking her head, Merida stuffed it into her pack.</p><p>Along with the fragment they were there for was quite a bit of gold, a sapphire that brought a pleased smile to Merida’s face, a badly written treasure map, and a steel mace that burned to the touch. As she shuffled through the chest’s contents, humming happily, she heard Farkas clear his throat. When she glanced over at him, he was looking away, a serious look on his face.</p><p>“What… happened to your other dog?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“My what?”</p><p>“You’re other dog.” Farkas spoke a little more clearly. “You used to have two; now you have one.”</p><p>“Oh, Barbas wasn’t actually a dog. He was a Daedric servant.” Merida was so distracted by the contents of the chest that she didn’t bother thinking through her answer. When she realized what she’d said, her face flushed. “I.. what I mean is…”</p><p>“Barbas. That’s the Daedra that serves Clavicus Vile.” Farkas intoned in his monotone. He didn’t sound judgemental, though with Farkas it was always difficult to tell. “Do you worship him?”</p><p>He only sounded curious, so Merida sighed as she put away her spoils and hefted her rucksack again. “No, I don’t. To be honest, the Daedric Princes tend to unnerve me. But me and Sam stumbled across Barbas down in Falkreath. Apparently he and Vile had some sort of fight and the Prince kicked Barbas out. I have this urge to take care of lost dogs, and apparently that includes Daedric ones. We kept Barbas with us until we could get him back to Vile.”</p><p>“And Sam didn’t mind?” Farkas asked. Merida shook her head, leading the way back through the cavern.</p><p>“Actually, he was amazingly okay with it. He and Barbas seemed to get along.”</p><p>“Oh.” Farkas looked ahead, apparently unconcerned. “I would have thought differently, seeing how he’s a Prince himself.”</p><p>Merida tripped on an invisible rock, her mind reeling. “Wait, what?” She rounded on Farkas, about to pass his comment off as a joke, until she saw the look in his eyes. Somehow, Farkas <i>knew</i>. “W-what makes you say that?”</p><p>The look Farkas gave her looked mildly amused. “Daedra smell different from humans.”</p><p>“Oh… Guess I never knew that.” Merida blushed furiously, feeling out of sorts. “But, none of you guys ever said anything?”</p><p>“It’s not everyday a Prince wanders around in person.” Farkas pointed out. “But he didn’t seem to be causing any harm, so Kodlak urged us to stay quiet and keep an eye on you both. The fact that he joined the Companions himself was kind of interesting.”</p><p>“Honestly, I had hoped doing so might keep him out of trouble.” Merida felt herself relaxing. Clearly, the Companions had a more open-mindedness to them than most people. Probably from associating with Hircine. “But I guess that’s asking for a lot from the Daedric Prince of Debauchery.”</p><p>“But you don’t worship him?” Farkas tilted his head slightly. Once again, Merida was struck by how puppy-like his expressions were. She laughed, shaking her head, as she continued walking towards the cave’s exit. She desperately wanted clean air to breathe.</p><p>“I’ve never been overly religious. Sanguine just kinda…” Merida paused, wondering how to explain it. “I guess you could say I was partially responsible for him being stuck on Nirn. Apparently he made a deal with a Vigilant, forgot about it, and was bound to remain on Nirn without any of his powers. Since I had been helping that Vigilant, Sanguine told me I had to help him out. And when a Daedric Prince gives you an order…”</p><p>Merida left the sentence hanging, pushing open the wooden door to the cavern and breathing in the early afternoon air. Several birds flitted through the air, and Merida was pleased to see no signs of any dragons in the area. The walk back was promising to be pleasant, and Merida wasn’t in a huge rush to return to Bjorn and his judgemental gaze. Instead, she set a slow, meandering pace that Farkas seemed content to keep. As they shuffled through some tall grass, Merida let out a sigh, remembering all the times she and Sanguine had wandered that general area.</p><p>“Y’know, it’s funny that you knew he was a Daedra.” Merida mused aloud. “After all, if you knew, that means the others within the Inner Circle knew.” She glanced over, and Farkas nodded, the ghost of a smile on his thin lips.</p><p>“Skjor was more than taken aback when Sanguine offered to be a Companion.” Farkas shrugged. “But Kodlak seemed okay with it.”</p><p>“And Kodlak also mentioned he thought Sanguine might return at some point.” Merida glanced up at the sky, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest. “But I don't think so. Why would he? He’s back in Oblivion, up to his eyebrows in endless wine and women. What could possibly draw him back here?”</p><p>The silence between them made Merida uncomfortable. She could feel Farkas staring at her, telling her the overly obvious answer that Merida was fully inclined to ignore. Daedra didn’t fall in love. Especially not with a prudish, plain, half-Nord woman. She had literally nothing to offer someone like Sanguine.</p><p>“What kind of relationship did you have with him?” Farkas asked, far more blunt than Merida was prepared for. A crimson blush spread over her face, as she backed off, holding up her hands in denial.</p><p>“N-no kind of relationship, I swear!” Merida stuttered. The look Farkas was giving her was far too curious and skeptical for Merida to take, so she kept walking at a much faster pace, forcing Farkas to almost jog to keep up. “He just moved in with me and insisted on following me everywhere and sneaking into my bed and…” Merida felt her blush spreading. “At most we only ever kissed! I know what he’s the Prince of but I … I never! I would never!”</p><p>“Okay.” Farkas puffed, trying to keep up with her. Merida knew she wasn’t making a good case for herself, but she couldn’t help it. After all, she’d developed a reputation now because of him. Already a few of the townsfolk had made comments about Sam’s disappearance, giving Merida looks anywhere between pity and disapproval. She knew it was just idle gossip and it would die in time, but it still raised her hackles just thinking about it.</p><p>Still, Merida groped desperately for another topic. “What about you?” She asked with a little more gusto then usual. “Anybody special in your life?”</p><p>The silence almost killed Merida. She slowed her pace, allowing Farkas to catch up, but couldn’t meet his gaze. It was moments like these that made Merida wish she had a horse. At least then she could just gallop away from the awkward conversation.</p><p>“Ysolda.”</p><p>Merida stumbled a bit on some rock, surprised by his response. “The woman who wants to run the Bannered Mare?”</p><p>“There’s nothing between us.” Farkas admitted quietly. “But I’ve kinda liked her for awhile now. She hasn’t noticed me, though. There was someone else, but she definitely wasn’t interested.”</p><p>Merida reached out and awkwardly patted Farkas on the shoulder. Still, it bolstered her a little to know she wasn’t the only one struggling with romance. </p><p>“Just go talk to her, Farkas.” Merida encouraged him. “Ysolda is really nice and friendly.”</p><p>“I never know what to say.”</p><p>“Ask her about how her current study of merchants is going. It’s pretty much all she’s focused on.” Merida grinned, taking a deep breath to calm her frantic thoughts back down. “She’ll probably be thrilled to talk about her interests, and later, she’ll appreciate that you took an interest in her interests. It’s the sort of thing women love.”</p><p>Farkas grunted, but didn’t respond. At least Merida was able to focus on something other than being horribly embarrassed about her failing reputation. But as they walked, passing by a giant’s encampment with multiple mammoths roaming about, Merida was forced to admit that, when Sam had been with her, she hadn’t cared at all about her reputation. It was only now that he was gone that she felt guilt and shame. </p><p>Absently, Merida stooped and plucked some wild lavender, quickly weaving the strands together. She wanted to ask Farkas some questions about werewolves, but she felt hesitant. Already, she’d heard him speak more than she was sure he spoke in a week. However, they still had a while before they reached Whiterun, and she felt more secure talking about such things out in the open country than within the listening walls of Whiterun. Sighing heavily, Merida paused to grab more lavender as she walked, weaving another crown.</p><p>The moment she was done, she waited for a hand to reach over and gently take it from her. None came. Merida quickly chucked the crown away from herself, blinking rapidly against building tears. Farkas seemed to be staring at her from the corner of his eyes, but said nothing. Merida sighed, shaking her head, refusing to think anymore about Sanguine and how abandoned she felt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Treasure and Treachery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>30 Chapters! Whoot! Merida and Farkas go dungeon crawling, and a certain Daedra is summoned from Oblivion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aela had returned to Jorrvaskr by the time Farkas and Merida had arrived. Other than a little redness around her eyes, she gave no sign as to her grief. She greeted them both with a weary smile.</p><p>“We liberated another fragment of Wuuthrad from the Silver Hand.” Merida reported. Aela responded with a nearly feral grin.</p><p>“Another piece of glory.” She nodded in approval. “Good work, Shield-Sister.”</p><p>“So what’s our next target?” Merida asked, while Farkas, standing beside her, nodded enthusiastically. Aela chuckled at their antics.</p><p>“Good that you’re so eager.” Aela walked them over to where there was a map of Skyrim, pointing towards an area by Riften. Merida’s heart sank towards her boots. “I’ve caught wind that one of the brighter Silver Hands has been sniffing around the Rift. If you can sneak into their camp and steal her plans, we’ll have the advantage.”</p><p>Aela walked away, her demeanor confident in Merida and Farkas’ abilities at odds with Merida’s feelings about her inability to tear her eyes away from the map. The spot Aela had pointed to was so close to Riften that Merida could almost smell the crime.</p><p>“This’ll be a long trip. Do you want to rest or resupply?” Farkas asked, oblivious to Merida’s inner turmoil. The Dragonborn seemed to shake herself, then looked around in confusion.</p><p>“Yeah...uh, I need to drop off a few things. Shouldn’t take me too long.”</p><p>“I’ll grab some supplies and meet you by the gate.” Farkas replied, sounding eager. Merida gave him a wan smile, her stomach tying itself into knots. With her worries mounting, Merida trudged over to Breezehome, where even more problems awaited her.</p><p>“You’re back!” Bjorn smiled as she walked in the door, looking relieved. “I take it your business is concluded?”</p><p>“Not quite, sadly.” Merida inwardly groaned. She had no idea how to keep Bjorn from following her and Farkas, other than outright lying to him. “Farkas and I have to head out again. I just wanted to drop off some junk and pick up some food.”</p><p>“Oh…” Bjorn replied, slowly crossing his arms. “And where are we headed now? It’s kinda late to be traveling.”</p><p>Merida sincerely hoped that was the royal ‘we’, and Bjorn didn’t actually expect to come along. “Unfortunately, it looks like Farkas and I need to head further east. A lot further east.”</p><p>“How far?” Bjorn’s tone took on a decidedly unfriendly note. Merida grimaced.</p><p>“Past Riften.”</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Bjorn looked exasperated. “That’ll take days! I can’t let you wander around without me for that long!”</p><p>Merida threw her hands into the air, equally frustrated. “It’s not like I want to go there, alright! I hate Riften! I hate the entire south east of Skyrim! If it were up to me, I’d never set foot in the cursed place again.”</p><p>“But you’re still going.” It wasn’t a question. Merida glared at Bjorn, her irritation growing.</p><p>“This task was appointed to me. Technically, Farkas doesn’t have to go, but apparently he’s as worried about me as you are.” Merida huffed, though that statement seemed to cause Bjorn to back off. “And this is still Companion business, so no, you can’t come along! Unless you’ve decided to take up a new career?”</p><p>The two of them stared each other down until they heard a little sob coming from Lucia’s room. Merida immediately felt guilty about arguing in front of Lucia. The little girl had already lost her ‘papa’; she didn’t need to feel like she was losing her ‘uncle’ as well. Taking a deep breath, Merida backed off.</p><p>“Look, I get it. You’re worried about me.” Merida rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. “And for good reasons; I’m not at my best right now which makes me reckless. But I’m coping, okay? Farkas is so level headed you could stack teacups on him, and they wouldn’t so much as teeter when he walked.” Bjorn snorted at that. “And he’s just as worried. He’ll keep me out of too much trouble.”</p><p>“Why do I have trouble believing you?” Bjorn huffed. Merida shrugged, grinning sheepishly.</p><p>“Probably because trouble has a way of always finding me.” Merida confessed, then stood up straighter, her smiling fading away. “Heading towards Riften is going to be difficult enough for me. I don’t want you to see what it might bring out of me.”</p><p>Things fell quiet enough that Lucia slowly emerged from her bedroom, glancing at the two adults in concern before running up and putting her arms around her mama. Merida hugged the girl tightly, noticing in passing that she was in bad need of a bath. The thought brought a smile to her face. Bjorn cleared his throat uncomfortably, bringing Merida’s attention back to him.</p><p>“I don’t like this.” Bjorn shook his head sadly, his blue eyes earnest as he gazed at her. “I know the other Daedric Princes are going to make a move on you at some point. If I’m not there, I can’t help protect you from them.” Bjorn sighed heavily, running his long fingers through his curly hair, looking so tired and worn. “Just promise me you’ll be careful.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>It was late into the night when Farkas and Merida stumbled into Ivarstead. Merida was irritated enough that she was still mostly awake, but several nights of restless sleep hadn’t helped her mood. Farkas had told her it was a side effect of the beast blood, and that she’d get used to it in time.</p><p>Merida figured that between all the stress from Sanguine leaving and her usual Dragonborn business caused her enough problems that she probably wouldn’t be sleeping well anyways, beast blood or not.</p><p>The Vilemyr Inn was still warm, but nobody was awake at that hour. Merida cringed as she glanced around.</p><p>“Should we wake the innkeeper?” She asked. Farkas shrugged.</p><p>“I usually just leave the gold for the room behind the counter with a note.” He yawned mightily, showing off his straight, surprisingly white teeth. “It’s never been a problem before.”</p><p>“Okay, go get into bed, and I’ll do that.” Merida urged him. Farkas grunted, meandering over to where there was an empty room that, much to the Dragonborn’s delight, featured two small beds. She made a mental note to stay there next time she was in the vicinity. Idly, as she wrote out a quick note and put a small coin purse behind the counter, she wondered if she should start keeping a journal of where the best inns were around Skyrim. She certainly travelled enough.</p><p>Farkas was already snoring away, one of his long legs not even on the bed as though he had just fallen face-first into the furs. He hadn’t even bothered removing his boots, or covering himself. Merida grabbed a blanket that was sitting on a chair nearby, covering the tired Companion to keep him from taking a chill. Once again, she was glad there were two beds in this room; unlike Sanguine and Bjorn, Farkas was far, far too large a man to share a small bed with anyone. He barely fit on one by himself.</p><p>Merida sat on her bed, tired but not enough to fall asleep. Instead, she amused herself by writing a short journal entry about the inn and Ivarstead in general. She smiled to herself, pleased to be doing something to take her mind off her troubles for the moment. Sighing contently, she lay back, willing herself to fall asleep. It took a long time, her mind still tumbling over her problems, but eventually she felt herself slip away.</p><p>Almost as though she hadn’t slept at all, Merida awoke not long after sunrise. Farkas was still out, so Merida took the time to stretch, greeting the innkeeper when he woke and eating a light breakfast. She wrote little notes in her journal about the state of the bed, the cleanliness, or in this case, the lack thereof, and overall quality of the place. Grinning to herself, she wondered if she wrote enough if she’d have enough to publish a small book. ‘The DragonBorn’s Guide to the Inns of Skyrim’, or something similar. The idea made her chuckle. Not likely to be a literary masterpiece, to be sure.</p><p>When Farkas finally woke, he toddled over to her, bleary eyed and groggy, leaning his big head on her shoulder while Whilhelm brought him some breakfast. Farkas ate with the appetite of a wandering warrior, gobbling the food down so quickly Merida wondered if he even tasted it.</p><p>They set out on the southern road, heading east towards Riften, and as the pines up in the mountain gave way to aspens and ash trees, Farkas seemed content to keep a slow pace. Merida, on the other hand, felt her disposition turn more and more sour with every minute that passed. The sky overhead was far too bright and blue for her mood, and the gentle, warm breeze was definitely out of place this late in the year. Every rock, tree, and hillock felt offensive to her tastes, and she desperately wished the entire area would get buried under enough snow as to erase it from existence.</p><p>Her mood was noticed by her traveling Companion, who continuously eyed the growing storm walking restlessly beside him. Farkas obviously was concerned, but Merida paid him no mind. She most definitely didn’t want to talk about it. Not then, not ever.</p><p>After a bear attacked them on the road, Merida let out a frustrated growl. “I hate this place so much.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>The question wasn’t meant to be invasive or offensive, but Merida felt her hackles raise anyways. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>Farkas shrugged, respecting her mood, and Merida felt bad about ruining the moment for him. She didn’t want to be a bad traveling companion, and it wasn’t his fault that she had nothing but bad memories of the place.</p><p>Almost as though summoned by her dark mood, a thief dropped their invisibility spell, pointing a dagger at Merida’s throat.</p><p>“All right, hand over your valuables, or I’ll gut you like a fish.” The dark elf spoke in an overly confident tone, grinning at Merida. The Dragonborn looked at her current armor and weapons, all on display, and then over at Farkas, who looked very much like he could crush rocks with his bare hands.</p><p>“Well, you’re not with the guild.” Merida huffed. “Even a novice thief would know better than to try and threaten two fully armed and armored individuals.”</p><p>The elf snorted derisively. “Nice try, but you don’t scare me.”</p><p>There were many ways Merida could have handled the situation, but her current mood, coupled with the fact that this individual had forcibly reminded her of the very guild she hated and despised to the teeth, caused Merida to react as she did. Smiling sweetly, Merida stared the thief down, before slowly drawing in a lungful of crisp air.</p><p>“<i>Fus RO</i>!!”</p><p>The thief went stumbling backwards into a nearby tree, stunning them into insensibility. Merida laughed mockingly. “Next time, know your target before you try and attack, thief!” Merida taunted the elf as they scrambled to run away.</p><p>“Should we just let them walk away?” Farkas asked, clearly disturbed by Merida’s behavior. Merida just waved a hand in disgust.</p><p>“They won’t last long.” Merida made an indelicate sound. “This is the territory of the Thieves Guild. Those bastards don’t like competition. That, and she is incompetent. My guess is that it’s the first day she’s done this. She probably won’t last long.”</p><p>Farkas grunted, clearly not convinced. Merida sighed heavily, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Farkas. I don’t mean to be bringing you down with me. This place always brings out the worst in me, and it’s very personal. I could really use a distraction.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>Merida mulled it over, struggling to think of something. “Why aren’t you guys transforming anymore?” she blurted out, then cringed at her own hubris. It might be a deeply personal reason, she chided herself. Farkas just shrugged.</p><p>“Kodlak wants to find a cure for himself, and my brother and I try to be respectful of him.” Farkas replied. “But that just means we don’t transform around him. Vilkas has already broken his promise twice to go hunting with Aela and Skjor. And I transformed in front of the Silver Hand, even though I shouldn’t have.”</p><p>    “So you like being a werewolf?” Merida asked, curiously, continuing their stroll over the cobblestone road. At the way he perked up, Merida was fairly certain that had he a tail right then, it would have wagged.</p><p>    “It’s a lot of fun. You’ll never want to hunt with a bow again.” He assured her, a smile on his face. It was so endearing, Merida had to resist the urge to hug him.</p><p>    “Did you go hunting with Aela and Skjor a lot, too?”</p><p>    Farkas shook his head. “I used to, until I saw how much Vilkas wanted to show off for Aela. I was a distraction, so I stopped going.”</p><p>    <i>That</i> brought Merida up short. “Wait, Vilkas likes Aela?”</p><p>Farkas nodded. “He tries to keep quiet about it, but I can tell. I don’t know if Aela is as interested, though. When she transforms, she only thinks of the hunt. She’s the most wolf-like of all of us. Now that Skjor is gone, she’ll most likely try to take on the role of pack leader. Vilkas is the only one who might challenge her, in order to show how strong he is. I don’t envy the fight that’s waiting for him if he tries.”</p><p>Merida laughed about that. Poor Vilkas would get torn apart, whether Aela was in werewolf form or not. She almost wanted to be there to watch it happen. A thought occurred to her, and she turned to Farkas curiously. “When you hunt, you’re all werewolves, right?”</p><p>He nodded. “We can’t keep the form indefinitely, so we usually set out as humans and transform when we see our targets.”</p><p>Merida sighed, feeling a small twinge of regret. “Then I probably shouldn’t hunt.” At Farkas’ curious glance, Merida cringed. “When I transformed the first time, I sorta lost my mind. I don’t even remember anything. According to Bjorn, I even attacked a few guards.”</p><p>“That’s normal.” Farkas assured her. "The first transformation is always the most powerful and least controlled. I don't remember it, but apparently I pissed all over Skjor's leg."</p><p>Merida burst out in such powerful laughter that she stopped walking and doubled over. After a few hysterical moments, Merida finally righted herself, wiping years away from her eyes.</p><p>"Was it out of fear or dominance?" She asked, still wheezing. Farkas just shrugged helplessly, sending Merida into another bought of laughter. "Thanks, I needed that."</p><p>Farkas smiled sheepishly, a little color to his cheeks. "After that first time, you have more control." He pressed on. "I'll talk to Aela when we get back. I think leading a hunt will bolster her spirits, and it'd be a good way to honor Skjor."</p><p>"That might be fun.” Merida agreed. “I should probably practice transforming though. I wouldn’t want to embarrass myself in front of the others.”</p><p>Farkas nodded. “If you want, when it gets dark out, we can give it a try. This area is nice and open, and there’s not a lot of people wandering around. Less likely to cause an incident that way.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Merida beamed, a little nervous flutter beginning in her stomach. The idea of transforming again both thrilled her and worried her. At least Farkas would be there to control her if she went wild again. “Let’s focus on stealing the Silver Hand’s plans first. Then we’ll have our fun.”</p><p>* * * </p><p>    “Is this one of the old ruins?” Farkas asked as they poked around a small encampment. Merida glanced around, confused.</p><p>    “I think so. I used to know of a lot of the barrows and ruins around Riften, but I don’t remember this one.” Merida glanced through a journal that had been left behind. It spoke of a treasure within Angarvunde, and Merida whistled. “Want to check it out? Says there’s treasure inside.”</p><p>    The word ‘treasure’ worked magic on her friend, who perked up, eyes alight. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to make a small detour.” He spoke a little too casually. Once again, Merida could almost see the excited wagging of his invisible tail and chuckled. She had to move quickly to catch up to him, as Farkas was already jogging towards the cave entrance, grinning like a school boy.</p><p>    The interior of the cave narrowed into a tall hallway. Merida almost bumped into Farkas, who had stopped and was now stooped into a crouch, his two handed blade already drawn. He looked back at her and pointed towards his ear. Merida nodded, her own ears straining to hear. Surprisingly, Merida found that her hearing felt much sharper than before, and she could even hear the skittering of a few bugs that were near the entrance.</p><p>    Further down the hallway, someone was biting off angry words, pacing in frustration. Farkas moved slowly, inching up the hallway until they could both hear the distinct phrases. “Cowards, every one of them. Running at the first sign of trouble…” The woman’s voice snapped. “Riches and fortune, within my grasp, and I have to give it all up because they’re afraid of a few dead bodies…”</p><p>    Standing at the top of a hastily built series of wooden platforms and ramps was a Dunmer in a green dress, looking furious. Merida and Farkas glanced at each other, but Merida lowered her bow, letting the arrow stay loose. The woman didn’t appear to be a threat. Merida assumed that she must be the Medresi whose journal was outside. The two of them stood and Merida noticed Farkas almost stomped his feet as they approached. Apparently, he didn’t want to startle her. Sure enough, she spun around, hand going towards her hip, but when her red eyes fell on the two Companions, she seemed to relax, though her hand stayed her the hilt of the dagger at her waist.</p><p>    “Oh, I didn’t see you there.” The woman suddenly sounded far more demure and proper than before. Merida swallowed the snicker that threatened to escape her.</p><p>    “You seem to be in trouble.” Farkas’ low voice almost growled, though he didn’t sound unfriendly. The woman looked mildly perturbed.</p><p>    “Of course I’m troubled.” Medresi’s demure poise vanished as she clenched her fists, face twisted into rage. “I’m on the verge of incredible wealth, but my cowardly workforce ran at the first sign of danger.”</p><p>    “What scared them off?” Merida asked, glancing around.</p><p>    “We were excavating this old tomb when we opened a chamber full of corpses.” The Dunmer sighed, pinching at the bridge of her nose. “The team took one look, turned tail, and ran.”</p><p>    Merida noticed Farkas looked highly confused. “Haven’t they seen dead bodies before?” The big man asked. Medresi’s eyebrow twitched in irritation.</p><p>    “Well, probably not like these.” Medresi hedged, her dark cheeks taking on a slight rosy color of embarrassment. “The ones in there are all still walking around.”</p><p>    Suppressing a grin, Merida was glad Bjorn wasn’t with them. And once she told him about this, he’d probably be glad he hadn’t tagged along either.</p><p>    “In any case,” Medresi continued. “If I can’t get past the creatures in that room, I can’t recover the treasure. I need more manpower.”</p><p>    “Tell us more about this treasure?” Merida asked, and Farkas nodded enthusiastically. “Maybe we can help you out.”</p><p>    The look the woman gave the two of them was judgemental and shrewd. Merida could almost see her doing some mental calculations, most likely wondering if she and Farkas could screw her over, or if she might be able to do the same to the two of them. From the small smile that came to the Dunmer’s face, Merida was already anticipating being thrown to the hypothetical wolves.</p><p>    “Legend says this tomb holds a treasure that bestows great power on the one who discovers it.” The Dunmer almost purred. “Beyond that, not much more is known. Obviously, this treasure will fetch a good deal of gold, and I’m willing to let you share in the reward when we find it.”</p><p>    In a flash of insight, Merida knew what the treasure was, and felt a flutter of excitement. However, she didn’t feel inclined to share her foreknowledge with the woman. Let her discover for herself how useless that treasure was to anyone but Merida.</p><p>    “Maybe we could help you.” Merida smiled pleasantly, which the woman returned. Oh yes, Merida thought, this Dunmer could be fully expected to betray the two of them.</p><p>    “Say, that’s not a bad idea.” Medresi smiled, showing teeth. “You look like you could handle yourself against these beasts. I’ll tell you what. You help me get the treasure, and I’ll split it with you. Deal?”</p><p>    “Deal.”</p><p>    “Excellent.” Medresi looked far too pleased. “With my brains and your brawn, that treasure will soon be min- uh, ours.”</p><p>    Merida almost laughed at the slip. The Dunmer might as well have been wearing a sign that said “I will betray you when all the enemies were dead”, she was being so obvious. Still, Merida couldn't wait to see how the woman intended to carry out a Word of Power with her.</p><p>    “First, I need you to clear the main chamber of those monstrosities. I’ll stay here until you’re finished, planning our next move.” Medresi stepped to the side, allowing Farkas and Merida to walk past. Farkas was giving Merida a strange look as he walked beside her through the rocky excavation. Merida waited until they were within the tomb proper, surrounded by broken urns and far enough away from prying ears, before turning to face Farkas.</p><p>    “You know she’s planning on keeping the treasure all to herself?” Farkas asked quietly. Merida snorted.</p><p>    “Obviously. But she mentioned a ‘power being bestowed’ is the treasure.” The Dragonborn shrugged. “I’ll bet you a round of drinks at the next inn we stop at that the treasure is a Dragonwall. Meaning the treasure is utterly useless to anyone who can’t Shout.”</p><p>    Farkas’ eyebrows shot up for a moment, before he looked crestfallen and his shoulders sagged. “I was hoping for gold, myself.”</p><p>    Merida patted the big man on the arm in sympathy. “Hey, maybe there’s a treasure chest with it. Won’t know until we get there before the elf does. At least it’s only a couple Draugr. Shouldn’t take us very long.”</p><p>    The enthusiastic nod Farkas gave her made Merida chuckle. At least they’d have some fun.</p><p>    The inside of the tomb proper was massive, with a vaulted ceiling that opened to the sky somewhere. Natural, golden light filtered down into the ruin, illuminating the dark form of a Draugr pacing back and forth mindlessly. Merida grinned as she knocked an arrow, sighting it. Glancing over at Farkas, she noticed he was hefting his two-handed blade, nodding once towards her that he was ready.</p><p>    The arrow sank into the draugr, but rather than going down, the thing turned and barreled towards the two of them, mouth agape as it screamed in rage. Merida was momentarily taken aback by the ferocity, but Farkas bellowed a war cry of his own, charging past the Dragonborn and into the open cavern. Almost immediately, other draugr began to scream as well, and Merida felt the hair rise on her neck. These weren’t normal draugr…</p><p>    Farkas was quickly getting overrun, and one of the Draugr charged towards Merida. Quickly dropping her bow, Merida drew her sword and shot flames from her left hand. The draugr was barely singed as it dove at her, snarling, it’s eyes blazing with a blue-white light. Merida screamed and quickly darted away as it summoned a frost atronach, setting the thing to barrel after the Dragonborn.</p><p>    “Merida, run!” Farkas called out, struggling to keep the other two Draugr’s attention on him. He was already sporting several injuries. “These aren’t normal draugr!”</p><p>    They were outnumbered and clearly outmatched. However, Merida knew if she ran for it, the Draugr would tear Farkas apart. As the frost atronach barreled down at her, Merida wished more than anything that Sanguine…</p><p>    At that thought, Merida quickly dodged away from the atronach and pulled her rucksack around, frantically digging. Just as the atronach was closing the distance, Merida pulled out the Sanguine Rose. </p><p>    “I really hope this works!” Merida cried out loud, pointing the rose at a spot on the ground nearby. There was a flash of purple, and there, standing with his sword drawn, was Loyal.</p><p>    “I smell weakness!” Loyal snarled, his red irises almost glowing in the light of the atronach. The two of them fell on each other, attacking savagely and allowing Merida to wield her sword against the Draugr scourge that had summoned it. Merida took several blasts of frostbite from the thing, but her natural resistance to ice kept her from any real harm. Within minutes, the thing went down, and the atronach faded away. Without hesitation, Merida and Loyal both launched into an attack on the two Draugr currently beating up Farkas.</p><p>    With a grunt, the last draugr went down, and Loyal sheathed his two-handed blade on his back. Merida stared at the tall Dremora, taking in his features. While she’d seen him briefly before, standing behind Sanguine, she hadn’t managed to get a good look at him. Now he turned to face her, his expression one of someone waiting for an order.</p><p>    Instead, born of an impulse so powerful Merida didn’t hesitate, she threw her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly.</p><p>    The powerful Daedra looked quite surprised and taken aback when Merida pulled away.</p><p>    “S-sorry.” Merida blushed with embarrassment. “You kinda saved our hides there. Loyal, right?”</p><p>    The Dremora nodded.</p><p>    “How’d you summon it?” Farkas asked, a hand pressed to his ribs. Merida quickly summoned a healing spell, running it over his worst injuries.</p><p>    “I guess you could say it was a parting gift from Sanguine.” Merida waggled the staff, before depositing it back into her rucksack. She turned back to Loyal. “Are you hurt at all?”</p><p>    Merida, in all the adventures she’d had recently, could not consider herself an expert in Daedra and their behavior. However, the fact that Loyal didn’t seem to change expression yet somehow his eyes seemed to express his complete confusion as to her question, made Merida wonder if she had gotten used to their strange ways, or if she was just projecting her own thoughts onto them. Either way, she’d never seen a more questioning look on a Daedra than she did at that moment. Feeling uncomfortable about the way he was staring at her, Merida turned back to Farkas, a tight grin on her face.</p><p>    “How about you, big guy? Any injuries that need further work?”</p><p>    “I think I’ll live.” Farkas was still eyeing Loyal with distrust. The arrival of their benefactor, edging into the room suspiciously, distracted the three individuals.</p><p>    “Have you killed them all yet?” Medresi snapped, irritated. </p><p>Merida very much wanted to ask Loyal to throw the woman out again, but swallowed her ire. “They’re all dead.”</p><p>    “Then we’ve no time to lose. Follow me!”</p><p>    Merida resisted the urge to roll her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Loyalty and Lethality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wish I had a better excuse for posting this two days late than 'I forgot', but given that time is relative this year, I figure it's at least a little valid.</p><p>Farkas and Merida continue their new careers as dungeon divers, and Loyal gets some quality time alone with the woman whom Sanguine was trapped with for all that time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmm.” Medresi grumbled to herself as she looked over the iron gates. “These doors seem to be the only thing left between me and the treasure.”</p><p>    Merida shook her head lightly, noticing Medresi wasn’t even trying to be subtle anymore, talking about herself and the treasure as though Farkas and Merida weren’t doing all the heavy lifting. Ignoring the Dunmer, Merida cut her red apple in half, offering part of it to Loyal. The Dremora looked surprised, gingerly taking the apple with a mild nod. Merida guessed he wasn’t used to being treated like this. After all, Loyal was summoned to fight, not to have tea. Merida was mildly surprised he hadn’t left yet, but she assumed the Rose would teleport him back or he’d do it at some point himself.</p><p>    “Is there some way to open them?” Farkas asked around the giant block of cheese he was eating. Merida had offered to cut it into manageable bites, but apparently Farkas was fine just shoving his face into the thing.</p><p>    “There’d better be.” Medresi groused, not bothering to turn around and face her helpers. “I didn’t come all this way to leave empty-handed.”</p><p>    Next to her, Loyal snorted, though whether or not from amusement, Merida couldn’t tell.</p><p>    “There must be a way to activate these doors deeper in the ruins.” Medresi finally turned, her eyes flashing in the dim light. She approached Merida, ignoring the warning growl from Loyal, and deposited a key in the Dragonborn’s hand. “Here, take this key. It should open the doors on either side of this chamber.”</p><p>    As Medresi turned away to continue her study of the closed gates, Merida motioned Loyal and Farkas to follow her out of earshot. Stuffing the last of the cheese into his mouth, Farkas chewed quickly, following after. Loyal moved a bit slower, the look around his eyes still seemingly confused by Merida’s actions towards him. As they gathered around, Merida took a deep breath.</p><p>    “Okay, so Medresi is one hundred percent going to betray us, so how do we want to do this?” Merida asked.</p><p>    “The levers to open the gates are in this room.” Farkas spoke low and quiet, glancing up towards another set of gates on either side of the room, up in little alcoves on each side. There was clearly a well lit room behind them, but no way to open them from this side. “But I’m guessing the only access is through the ruins themselves.”</p><p>    “Agreed. So, do we want to go together and take them a room at a time, or split up?” Merida asked, looking over at Loyal. So far, other than his initial phrase of sensing weakness when he showed up, Loyal had been completely silent. He simply shrugged at Merida, clearly content to go along with whatever she asked.</p><p>    “How about I take the right, you take the left?” Farkas offered. We’ll both wait until we see the other, then open the gates?”</p><p>    “That’ll give Medresi a chance to get ahead and set off whatever traps are on the other side of those gates.” Merida huffed. “And even if there’s no traps, she won’t be able to get out of here easily laden down with treasure.”</p><p>    Farkas nodded. Merida followed him to the right side, unlocking the door and holding it open for him. “If you get into too much trouble, retreat. I don’t want to have to explain to Vilkas how I got his twin killed.”</p><p>    “And I don’t want to have to carry your ass out, so same to you.” Farkas quipped, smirking ever so slightly. Merida chuckled, giving him a slap on the pauldron before moving to the other side. She glanced one last time at Medresi, before looking back at Loyal. “You want to follow me, or stay and intimidate Medresi?”</p><p>    Loyal’s red eyes flickered from the Dunmer back to her for a moment, mulling over her offer. Finally, he spoke again, in a voice so quiet Merida could hardly believe something so soft could still sound so ominous, coming from the giant Dremora. “It shall be as the lady commands.”</p><p>    “I’m fine either way, but if there’s more of those scourges further in, I may need your help.” Merida grimaced. “If you don’t mind, would you please follow me?”</p><p>    Loyal bowed his head slightly, and Merida returned it, feeling awkward. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was terrified of being alone in a draugr infested ruin. Having Loyal with her was as much a comfort as it was protection. Unlocking and opening the door, Merida held it, once again surprising Loyal, judging by his expression. Clearly, he wasn’t used to such social niceties. She wondered if he’d tell Sanguine about her. Then she wondered if Sanguine would even care…</p><p>    Shaking such thoughts away, Merida followed after the Dremora, steeling herself for whatever lay inside.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    <i>“Wait, you use </i>souls<i> to power your weapons?” Merida asked. Sanguine grinned over at her as he smoothed a nick out of his steel greatsword. They were taking a break wiping out all the bandits that had taken up residence within Swindler's Den in their search for the Alik’r. Bjorn sat nearby, glaring in their direction at this conversation, but neither of them felt inclined to pay him much attention. They already knew his opinions of such things.</i></p><p>
  <i>    “Yeah, all magically enhanced weapons use the power inherent in souls to function.” Sanguine explained. “You use a spell or the like to trap a victim’s soul, kill it, and the soul transfers into a soul gem. Then you use the soul gem to enchant or power up your weapon of choice.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Merida looked at Sanguine with absolute horror. “You realize how reprehensible that sounds, right?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Sanguine laughed, shaking his head. “And yet, it’s as common as sweet rolls. You can find items with enchantments all over the place!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    “Doesn’t mean I want to add to the pile!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Sanguine rolled his eyes, sighing theatrically. “Look, for the most part, it’s animal souls that are used. I can guarantee that it doesn’t torment them in any way. I wouldn’t expect you to use a human soul.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    “Wait...You can capture a <i>human</i> soul?!” Merida backed away, even more terrified than before. Sanguine gave her a long, judgemental look.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    “Like I said, I don’t expect you to ever do that. After all, human souls are an entirely different matter.” Sanguine shook his head. “But Giants, draugr, and other creatures aren’t black souls, so feel free to trap and use at your discretion. Next time we’re at an enchanting table, I’ll show you how to use a filled soul gem to enchant an item. Trust me, you’ll be glad you learned it later.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    “You can save your breath!” Merida was horrified. “I don’t want anything to do with such vile magic!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Sanguine sighed again, long and loud. “Look, just shut up and let me teach you. You can always take the moral high-ground and reject enchanting after you’ve learned a bit, but it might just help you out later.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Merida huffed, turning away, certain she’d never use something so evil.</i>
</p><p>* * *</p><p>    Merida wiped away the sweat from her brow, feeling tired and dirty as yet another scourge went down. Beside her Loyal looked the same, unphased by the sheer number of draugr within the dungeon. She had told herself that wandering around with Loyal would be a good opportunity to ask about the Rose, himself, and possibly, about Sanguine. However the first Draugr they’d run into had fled before Merida could kill it, and had sped through the ruin, awakening all the other draugr inside. As such, there hadn’t been much opportunity to talk the entire time.</p><p>    Still, considering how many Wights and Scourges they’d run into, Merida was incredibly glad to have Loyal’s company. He didn’t seem to tire, and his two handed Daedric blade cut through the undead like a hot knife through butter. He also seemed to have some sort of extra sense to him; if his weapon was out, there was still an enemy somewhere, looking for them. If he put it away, they were safe. As such, Merida was learning not to jump at every noise within the ruin. All she had to do was keep an eye on Loyal, and she was fine.</p><p>    Her pack bulging with several filled soul gems, Merida still felt a small twinge of concern over their collection. Sanguine had assured her that the soul of a draugr, despite being formally human, no longer contained the soul of a human and thus were not morally wrong to use. While Sanguine had never overtly lied to her before, his definition of morally wrong and hers couldn’t have been more differing. Still, she had done a little enchanting, and had to grudgingly admit that Sanguine had been correct in his assurance that she’d love the extra effects to her weapons and armor.</p><p>    Her Elven boots, with their muffled movement, made no sound as she entered the little alcove. She noticed in passing that, despite his large size and heavier armor, Loyal made barely a whisper as he moved. Glancing through the barred window, Merida spied the alcove on the opposite of the room. Farkas was already there, staring back at her. Merida gave him a thumbs up, and they both switched the levers at the same time. The bars locking them in their respective rooms raised as the two gates standing before Medresi opened as well. Without hesitation, the Dunmer ran forward, laughing.</p><p>    “At last, the treasure is mine! All mine!”</p><p>    Merida and Farkas took off running, both of them reaching the now opened space in time to see Medresi trip as something on the floor shuddered. The circle in the center of the room, a large space that could have had a dozen people standing on it at once, made a vicious grinding sound before it raised abruptly to reveal a stone column. Another column of stone situated within the ceiling opposite, with long spikes pointed downwards, descended at the same time. Trapped between them, Medresi screamed as she was impaled, and Merida turned away with a shudder. Even Farkas cringed.</p><p>    “Well, serves her right for being so reckless.” Merida gagged mildly. “Had she been smart, she’d have sent us inside first.”</p><p>    Farkas snorted, shaking his head. “At least she triggered the trap for us. Want to see what treasure is here?”</p><p>    Merida made a weak motion for Farkas to precede her, seeing a small rivulet of blood slowly tumbling down the side of the tall column. Now that she was looking at it closely, she saw an open doorway within the column and a spiral staircase leading downwards. Farkas went behind the column, checking the floor and spaces around it for any further traps, before finally putting away his two-handed blade. Merida heard him scoff, then heard the sound of gold coins shifting.</p><p>    “There’s a broken sword handle here, and fourteen gold.” Farkas responded. Merida guffawed.</p><p>    “At last, we can give up this life of treasure hunting and retire!” Merida chuckled. “Hey, it’s enough for a meal, right?”</p><p>    “For one of us, anyways.” Farkas came back around, eyeing the staircase. “Should we see where that leads?”</p><p>    “Unless you think you’ve had enough?” Merida grinned over at the big man, enjoying the smirk he gave her in return. Chuckling to herself, Merida led the way down the staircase. A wide tunnel greeted her at the end of the stairs, leading downward. Walking slowly, Merida pulled out her bow, knocking an arrow as she heard something. She could see a doorway at the bottom of some stairs, and smelled a Draugr somewhere nearby. Swallowing her sigh at having to fight yet more of the creatures, Merida waited until Farkas stood beside her, his sword drawn. His answering grin told her that he was more than ready to fight some more. Chuckling lightly, Merida fired an arrow at where she saw a Draugr standing.</p><p>    As her arrow sank into it’s leg, Farkas ran forward with a battle cry, slicing through it’s head before it could properly respond. Almost too easy, Merida huffed. As she moved forward, she heard the familiar chanting of distant voices, and felt her grin return. As she passed where the Draugr had fallen, she saw an open chamber. There, situated in the middle of it, was a dragon wall.</p><p>    As Merida approached, she felt the now familiar rush as her world was filled with colorful lights, streaming through her entire being. She closed her eyes and felt her heart flutter as meaning and understanding flooded her mind. With this shout, she could call for aid from all the animals around her. Her eyebrows shot up as she considered the implications of such a Shout. If nothing else, it’d be fun to pull off if she was ever attacked by bandits in the wild.</p><p>    Behind her, Farkas made a pleased grunt. Merida turned and saw him rifling through a chest standing nearby, looking amused. </p><p>“I guess I owe you a round of drinks.” Farkas grinned, eyeing the dragon wall.</p><p>Merida laughed good naturedly. “A better haul than upstairs, I hope?”</p><p>    “Almost three hundred gold, plus some interesting armor and arms.” Farkas held up a one-handed blade, curved and deeply black. Merida whistled, her eyes going wide. Ebony! Such a rare find.</p><p>    “You keeping that?” She asked, almost breathless. Farkas shook his head, handing the blade to her handle first.</p><p>    “I prefer two-handed. Help yourself.” Farkas stood, stepping back. “There’s not much in there that’s overly interesting to me.”</p><p>    “I’m sorry big guy.” Merida smiled up at him. “But hey, half the fun of treasure hunting is the actual hunt, am I right?”</p><p>    Farkas chuckled, but didn’t say much. Merida looked through the contents, seeing some Dwarven gauntlets that were enchanted. Stuffing them into her bag for later, she ignored the iron arrows and studded imperial armor. Still, between the gold, a flawless amethyst, and the ebony sword, Merida felt this was a fairly decent haul. Shrugging, she started walking back towards the exit, her mood bolstered.</p><p>    It wasn’t until they reached the wood stairs leading up that Merida finally noticed that Loyal was no longer anywhere to be found.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    The two Companions awoke within the small camp just outside Angarvunde, having slept on the furred bedrolls the Dunmer had set up outside. Merida’s head felt stuffy from several nights of restless sleep, but she was slowly getting used to it. According to Farkas, this was normal for a werewolf, and wasn’t anything to be concerned about. Still, Merida missed the days when she had awakened, feeling rested and rejuvenated</p><p>As the two of them set out towards the road, Merida spied a deer wandering around close to them. Smiling impishly, she summoned a Courage spell, sending it towards the deer and expecting nothing to happen. To her surprise, the deer charged at her, knocking her backwards. After a startled moment, Farkas drew his sword and killed the thing, then started laughing. Merida hadn’t heard more than a quiet chuckle escape him before, but now his shoulders were actually shaking as he bent forward, clutching his stomach as he outright laughed.</p><p>“Hey, you’re making me feel bad!” Merida blushed in embarrassment, though she was smiling. “How was I supposed to know that granting it Courage would make it attack me?”</p><p>“This is why playing with magic is dangerous.” Farkas looked over at her, eyes dancing with suppressed glee. Merida huffed as she got back to her feet, dusting herself off.</p><p>“Well, on the bright side, I just found an easier way to hunt.” Merida shook her head, drawing her dagger. It took little time to harvest the antlers, hide, and a large chunk of venison. Shaking her head at her own hubris, Merida pressed onward, feeling more like a ‘pup’ than ever before from that novice mistake. </p><p>Still, she had come to appreciate traveling with Farkas. He made for good company, and while he could seemingly go days without talking, he had no trouble holding a conversation whenever Merida initiated it. He took all her strange behavior in stride, and she didn’t feel judged at all. Even the fact that she’d courted a Daedric Prince for a time didn’t seem to phase him. The more time she spent traveling with him, the more she came to appreciate the seasoned Companion, despite the fact that they were close in age.</p><p>If anything, Merida felt a small twinge of jealousy towards Ysolda for having caught the big man’s eye. She’d be a lucky girl if Farkas ever worked up the nerve to court her.</p><p>The sky overhead remained cloud free as the two of them made their way further east and south along the road. Merida did her best to repress the dark cloud that threatened to ruin her good mood as the area began to grow more and more familiar. How many times had she ‘run away’ from home only to end up roaming these same hills, hiding from bears and spiders and all her problems back home. The memories tasted bitter, and Merida very much didn’t want to relive them. As they continued, Merida could see the Orc stronghold that had been the furthest west from home she’d ever gone, having told the woman running the orphanage that she was going to leave and join the orcs. The results had been… well, Merida tried not to think about it, though she blushed slightly at the memory. To say it hadn’t turned out well would be an understatement.</p><p>As she continued to stare at the Stronghold, however, Merida’s eyes spotted movement. Something far too big to be an Orc was currently attacking the gates, and Merida found herself drawing her bow and knocking an arrow even as her legs moved quickly to carry her in the thing’s direction. A startled sound behind her followed by quickening footsteps, and she knew Farkas was following. Her eyes, however, remained held fast on her target.</p><p>As she approached, she saw the giant swing his club at the ground, crushing the form of an orc beneath it. Wincing at the painful death that the poor warrior had just endured, Merida began to fire rapidly, hoping to draw the giant’s attention away from the orcs. Sure enough, the creatures turned and barreled down at her with surprising speed. Merida waited until it raised it’s club to dodge to the side, narrowly missing the same fate as the orcs. </p><p>It was only after the giant went down in a thunderous cascade that Merida realized the orcs had rushed from the hold to help fight. Apparently, she hadn’t needed to draw the giant away; they were more than happy to take the thing on. However, as she offered to heal a few of the injured, she was greeted with suspicion if not outright disdain.</p><p>“You have no business here, outsider. Leave at once.” An orc warrior snarled at her, her eyes filled with hatred. Merida sighed. They hadn’t changed at all. Turning away, Merida was prepared to leave without another word, when she saw another orc, dressed in robes, approach the warrior, speaking quietly. The warrior made an indelicate sound, gesturing back at Merida without looking at her. ”We need nothing from outsiders! Yamarz will provide for us.”</p><p>“We can not carry on this way, Ugor!” The robed orc argued. “You know we are doomed if we do not do something!”</p><p>“Yamarz charged me with keeping outsiders away from Largashbur, Atub.” Ugor snapped. “Would you have me disobey him?”</p><p>Atub sighed heavily, giving their companion an almost pleading look, her eyes flickering towards Merida. The Dragonborn put her weapon away, eyeing the two orcs. Atub gave her a small smile, which she returned.</p><p>“You were charged with keeping us inside the walls.” Atub pleaded with Ugor. “Have faith. I only wish the best for our tribe.”</p><p>Ugor snarled, stomping away towards the gates. “Fine, it’s your neck.”</p><p>Atub turned back to Merida, approaching slowly with a serious expression, nodding her head once to show respect, which the Dragonborn returned. “Forgive Ugor’s harsh words. She is merely doing as she has been told.”</p><p>Merida nodded, accepting the apology. “What is going on here?”</p><p>“Please, our tribe suffers and we need help.” Atub bowed her head, looking worn and tired. “Our chief, Yamarz, was once a strong and proud warrior. Now he is stricken, cursed.”</p><p>A vague memory of a tall, muscular Orc, his large hand fisted around her ponytail, assailed Merida. She remembered the way she’d cried when they’d thrown her out, telling her not to come back. She remembered the scrapes on her knees…</p><p>“He is weak, and so our tribe is weak.” Atub continued, her hands balled into fists at her side. “The giants sense this, and intrude on our territory. Now they assault our very home. Yamarz refuses help, but I sense that you may be just what we need…”</p><p>Swallowing against her foolish memories, Merida smiled at Atub. “What can I do for you?”</p><p>Atub smiled gratefully, clearly not remembering Merida; it had been many years, after all. “Yamarz has demanded we stay inside the walls. We cannot leave.” She explained. “I must petition Malacath for relief. This curse must be lifted. But I cannot travel to Malacath’s shrine. The ritual must be done here, and I do not have the materials I need. I beg of you, can you bring me Troll Fat and a Daedra Heart? I have no wish to depend on a stranger, but I have no choice.”</p><p>Merida inwardly cringed at the mention of a Daedra Heart. As far as she knew, the only place to get that was from a Daedra, and she was lacking in one of those at the moment. Perhaps a local apocrypha would have what she needed. Still, the name Malacath wasn’t familiar to her. She assumed he was another Daedric Prince, but she was hesitant to do any work that might involve another of them.</p><p>“Who is Malacath?” She asked. Atub seemed surprised by her question.</p><p>“You do not know Malacath? He is the keeper of oaths, the master of curses.” Atub explained. “He is quick to anger, and slow to forgive. One who wrongs Malacath is one who will endure great torment in return. He demands loyalty and strength from his Orcs. We have tried to please him, but he is now angry with us, and so we suffer.”</p><p>“I’ll do what I can.” Merida promised, though she didn’t know how long it might take her to come back to this area. Riften, and its surrounding lands, held little comfort for the Dragonborn. The pleading look Atub gave her helped to compel Merida into agreeing to the task, though she took little joy in it.</p><p>“Please hurry.” Atub begged. “We are counting on you.”</p><p>With that, Merida left the camp, Farkas not far behind her. It was still early enough in the day, and Merida really wanted to focus on getting to the Silver Hands’ encampment. After all, the sooner they stole the plans, the sooner they could leave the area. </p><p>“Don’t you want to stay on the road?” Farkas asked as Merida changed direction, heading across open ground. Merida shook her head, plowing forward through the underbrush.</p><p>“That road goes right to Riften. We’ll want to avoid the city as much as possible.” Merida snorted with derision. “Unless you like getting robbed every two feet.”</p><p>Farkas grunted, but continued to follow. Out in the country, Merida could hear the songbirds flittering about above her, and the shuffling of other creatures through the grass. Taking a deep breath, Merida did her best to focus, blotting out any thoughts of her past. Turned inwards like she was, Merida didn’t see the large cave bear until she practically ran into it.</p><p>With a startled shriek, Merida drew her sword as its claws slashed at her armor, roaring in her face. Few things were quite as terrifying as a large, angry bear. Despite that, Merida noticed an outsider, an Argonian, had come out of seemingly nowhere to assist her and Farkas. No sooner had the bear flopped over, dead, than the Argonian turned on her, smelling faintly of beer.</p><p>“Hey! There you are, you drunken bastard.” He slurred. “I did it, so pay up.”</p><p>“And who, exactly, are you?” Merida asked, not putting away her sword. The Argonian looked genuinely upset that she didn’t recognize him.</p><p>“Deep-In-His-Cups.” The Argonian supplied, and Merida realized that was his <i>name</i>, not his current condition. ”We caroused together with Sam Guevenne, remember? We broke into the Temple of Dibella? How much did you end up drinking?”</p><p>Merida’s stomach twisted itself into a knot, and her eyes suddenly felt very wet. Of course she didn’t remember. It had been her last big adventure with Sanguine, and she couldn’t remember it. Then she remembered that Sanguine had told her they’d gone to Oblivion first, and he hadn’t left. So who had traveled around with her and this guy? Loyal? Or had they done all that together and then he’d gone to Oblivion? Merida groaned, shaking her head. Cups, sensing her distress, folded his arms and rolled his reptilian eyes towards the sky.</p><p>“You and Sam dared me to go into that bandit camp.” He reminded her. “Well, I did, and brought back his stupid hat like you said, so give me the 10,000 gold you promised.”</p><p>“Wait, WHAT?!” Merida almost jumped back. Of course Sanguine would have put up that much coin. With his powers restored, he could create all the coins he wanted. Now, however, it seemed that Merida was the one left footing the bill. Gritting her teeth, she gave Cups a pleading look. “I don’t remember any of that. Please, be reasonable.”</p><p>“Well… all right.” Cups seemed to deflate, making Merida feel a little bad. After all, he had fulfilled his part of the deal. “Just because we are friends. Give me, say… 750 gold and we can call it even.”</p><p>Merida cringed. That was still quite a bit of gold. However, seeing as the Argonian was holding a crumpled hat in his free hand, Merida figured the poor guy wasn’t lying or trying to scam her. With a heavy sigh, she counted out the coin, trying not to flinch as she handed it over. Cups nodded towards her, handing over the hat and taking the gold.</p><p>“Thanks. You and Sam drink too hard for me.” He admitted, giving her a small smile. “Think I’ll take my gold and go buy something for this headache.”</p><p>“Don’t go to Riften; not if you want to keep the gold.” Merida warned him. Cups chuckled, waving farewell. Merida watched him leave, once more cursing and missing Sanguine with all her heart. A light cough brought her attention back to Farkas, who was staring at her intently. Merida felt herself blush heavily. “Let’s keep moving…”</p><p>“Agreed,” was all Farkas said. Merida was grateful that he wasn’t the type to ask probing questions. Instead, she turned towards their destination, determined not to let anything else distract her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Distractions and Desirous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merida and Farkas have some fun, then Merida makes a new friend and earns herself a new, shiny murder-sword!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a final bellow, the large dragon went down, it’s head and long neck slumping down the stairs. Farkas moved out of the way, breathing heavily and his limbs shaking. Even Loyal looked a little tired. Merida smiled over at the Dremora, glad to have summoned the big guy back. For one, she had provided a battle worthy of summoning him, according to what he’d grumbled when he’d first seen the dragon flying at him. Clearly, Merida had not utilized him properly in their little treasure hunting quest.</p><p>    “Anyone need healing?” Merida asked, putting away her bow and wiping the sweat away from her forehead on the corner of her cloak. Farkas shook his head, despite the fact that he had several bloody scratches and teeth marks across the front of his armor. Loyal just huffed, putting away his two-handed blade. Merida shrugged, casting a small healing spell on herself. She had managed to get out of the fight with only a few singe marks, but figured it was better to remain on the healthy side.</p><p>    Some quick looting around the area, and Merida found herself standing in front of another word wall. This word sent chills down her spine, making her feel dismay with its meaning. A Shout to scare her opponents into running away. Not something Merida was inclined to do, but it was better to have it in an emergency.</p><p>    Descending the stone stairway back towards their destination, Merida sighed heavily. She had sworn nothing else would distract her from getting to the Silver Hand base, and yet they hadn’t reached their goal yet. Evening was already settling across the land, and the air was carrying the scent of snow. They needed to hurry and make their way back towards Whiterun before too long; Merida did not want to get caught in the south east because of an early snowstorm.</p><p>    Moving as rapidly as she dared, Merida noticed Loyal out of the corner of her eye, moving quickly to walk next to her. She felt a little glow as she looked at him; he was a good traveling companion. He’d come between her and danger multiple times during the dragon fight, proving that her safety was his priority. She idly wondered if that was the Rose compelling him, or his own personality.</p><p>    There was still so much she didn’t know about the Sanguine Rose or it’s Dremora. Since they still had a bit of traveling to do before they reached the place the Silver Hand were squirreled away at, Merida felt she should take the opportunity to ask some questions.</p><p>    “Loyal, do you mind if I ask a few questions about how the Rose works?” Merida asked politely. “Sanguine didn’t really take the time to explain it.”</p><p>    Loyal huffed, sounding mildly amused. Merida could guess Sanguine rarely explained <i>anything</i> to his chosen Champions. However, the Dremora nodded once, and Merida’s mind tumbled over the number of questions she wanted to ask.</p><p>    “Okay, so how long are you summoned for? You stuck around for a long while yesterday.” She asked, starting with one of the more reasonable questions she had. Better to avoid the direct questions about Sanguine himself.</p><p>    “Sixty seconds.” Loyal’s low, growling voice responded. At Merida’s curious glance, he shrugged. “Or for however long I like.”</p><p>    “In other words, you’ll usually come for a minimum of sixty seconds? Are you sticking around just for me, or any of the bearers of the Rose?”</p><p>    “It is for my discretion.” He answered, looking lofty. Merida chuckled at her own hubris. Of course it wasn’t just for her; she wasn’t special.</p><p>    “But you prefer to fight tough battles? Not slogging through dungeons?” Merida asked. Loyal nodded once. “How often can you be summoned?”</p><p>    “However many petals are left on the Rose will tell you how many uses are left.” He replied. Merida was surprised by that, pulling the Rose out of her rucksack and taking a longer look at the bloom on the top. Sure enough, it was now missing petals; presumably two. Merida felt herself grow a little sad, knowing that her time with Loyal was limited, but swallowed against her growing attachment.</p><p>    “And then you and the Rose return to Oblivion? To wait for the next Champion?” She asked, and Loyal nodded again. Merida let out a little sigh. “So what do you do when there’s no Champion?”</p><p>    Loyal glanced over at her, and for a moment, Merida wondered if he would answer. Finally he shrugged. “Whatever I wish to do. That is what it means to follow Lord Sanguine.”</p><p>    “So what do you like to do?” Merida asked before remembering what Sanguine was the Daedric Prince of, then she blushed heavily. “You don’t have to tell me if you-”</p><p>    “I enjoy tea.” Loyal said simply. Merida blinked, glancing over at the hulking Dremora walking beside her. Out of all the things he could have said, that was not what she had expected. The more she thought about it, though, the more it made her smile.</p><p>    “I can’t even remember the last time I had some tea.” Merida mused. “I remember it being pretty good. I guess there’s a lot of things I haven’t tried, being stuck here in Skyrim. Sanguine once told me about something called a peach, but he never did find one for me to try.”</p><p>    “It is my Lord’s favorite.” Loyal spoke in a tone that sounded to Merida like he was slowly loosening up. “I prefer cake myself.”</p><p>    “What kind of cake?”</p><p>    “Depends on what I’m drinking.”</p><p>    “I’m almost envious.” Merida huffed. “To be able to eat and drink whatever you like whenever you like. I wonder if one day we’ll all be able to enjoy such a luxury, or if it’s something only capable within Oblivion.”</p><p>    “According to Master Grunt, it is a matter of quickening the travel time between countries.” Loyal scowled, thinking. Merida would never admit it, but it made Loyal look almost cute. “Something about keeping supplies fresh enough to make selling them in other countries profitable.”</p><p>    “At which time, the southern countries are going to become awash in gold.” Merida rubbed the back of her neck, shivering against the growing cold. “If the Empire can hold on until then, they’ll all be rich. All that fresh fruit, vegetables, and grazing land; just think, no more cabbage soup!”</p><p>    From behind them, Farkas groaned. “Could you please stop talking about food? I’m getting hungry.”</p><p>    Merida immediately stopped walking and pulled around her rucksack. “I’m so sorry, Farkas! I’ve been pushing us and forgetting to stop for meals. Please, don’t ever hesitate to speak up if you’re hungry.” Merida continued to apologize as she dug out some cooked rabbit haunch, a bit of vegetable soup, and some fairly fresh bread, handing them over to the startled Companion. She then turned to Loyal. “It’s not tea and cake, but if you’re hungry…”</p><p>    Loyal took a small wedge of cheese, eating rather daintily as Merida tore through an apple and a raw carrot. While not the meal of champions, Merida only had so many rations in her sack, and didn’t want to squander them in one sitting. She reasoned Farkas would need more meat than her, anyways. However, as she chewed on the carrot, she noticed Farkas giving her an odd look.</p><p>    “What?”</p><p>    “You really don’t eat much, do you?” He asked bluntly. Merida ducked her head, blushing.</p><p>    “Not...usually, no.” Merida coughed uncomfortably. “At least not when I’m on the go. I prefer to eat things I can chew on while walking.”</p><p>    “Tilma has a recipe for chicken pieces. It’s easy to eat and walk.” Farkas dunked the bread into the soup, soaking the end thoroughly before eating it. “You really should eat more meat. You’ve lost weight.”</p><p>    “Lord Sanguine mentioned the same concern.” Loyal stuffed the last bit of cheese into his mouth, pointedly ignoring Merida’s shocked expression.</p><p>    “Wait...he mentioned me?” Merida was stunned, a little glow coming to her cheeks. Loyal stopped chewing, realizing he might have revealed more than he had intended. Clearing his throat after swallowing, Loyal looked mildly uncomfortable.</p><p>    “My Lord was wondering aloud if you were remaining healthy.” Loyal began walking, causing Merida and Farkas, who was still finishing his soup, to jog to catch up. “Please take care of yourself, mistress. It is unbecoming to cause my Lord distress.”</p><p>    “He was thinking about me…” Merida mumbled quietly, her heart fluttering for a moment before she realized she was fawning for someone who’d spurned her like a lovesick teen. Standing up taller, Merida once again took the lead, stealing herself. Holding herself proudly, she didn’t bother looking back at Loyal. “Well, you can tell him I’m as healthy and head-strong as ever, so he need not be worried about me.” </p><p>    Setting a faster pace, Merida hoped that would keep her from thinking about Sanguine thinking about her. She’d spent far too much time and wasted so much mental space on the wayward drunk, and she was bound and determined to put him as far behind her as she could, pressed against her back with little kisses down her nec-</p><p>    Merida almost broke into a run to outrun her horrible thoughts, blushing furiously the entire time.</p><p>    The holdout of the Silver Hand was only guarded by two individuals, one of whom knocked an arrow the moment Merida was in sight. Dodging out of the way as she drew her sword and summoned flame, Merida heard an angry gasp behind her.</p><p>    “My soup!” Farkas cried out, disparagingly, before a savage growl escaped him. Merida half-turned at the sound, just in time to see Farkas barrel past her and an equally stunned Loyal, two-handed sword held ready. Farkas fell on the two Silver Hands with a viciousness that made Merida take a half-step back. Glancing behind her, she saw the container that had held the vegetable soup, and saw its contents spilled on the snow, an arrow stuck through the center of it.</p><p>    Farkas looked immensely satisfied as he rejoined them. Merida kept any comments to herself, though she was trying with all her might not to laugh.</p><p>    The interior of the cavern was open with a high ceiling. It must have been close to evening, because one of the Silver Hand was laying on a bedroll by a roaring fire, his back towards the only entrance. Merida huffed, almost disappointed in how easy this would be as she knocked an arrow. One shot, and the man would never get up again.</p><p>    The arrow, unfortunately, caught the attention of another Silver Hand, who went down to a strike from Farkas, as he and Loyal rushed forward with their own battle cries. From a ledge above, another Silver Hand raced forward, carrying a large silver hammer, his eyes filled with murder as he ran down a rocky slope towards the invaders. Much to Merida’s horror, the Silver Hand went right for Loyal, swinging the hammer before the Daedra could lift his sword to block it, the heavy, blunt end crushing Loyal’s skull. The Daedra cried out, even as he vanished in a swirl of Daedric energy.</p><p>    “Loyal!” Merida cried out, then turned with rage on the Silver Hand. She felt her skin burn as she snarled, and before she could wonder at what was happening, the world went hazy. As her vision cleared, Merida howled at the Silver Hand and charged, her claws leaving deep rents in his steel armor. Farkas prudently got out of her way as she tore and bit at the Silver Hand. Her powerful jaws locked on his neck as he screamed, crushing his throat into silence. With one savage shake of her head, the man’s throat burst open in a spray of red blood.</p><p>    Merida stood there, blood dribbling from her jaws, her limbs shaking with adrenaline. She very much resented the fact that there was nobody left to suffer her wraith. A movement caught her eye, as Farkas put away his blade, smiling at her.</p><p>    “Easier the second time, isn’t it?” He commented. Merida glanced down at herself. She had transformed without really pausing to think about it. She let out a little whine as she looked to where Loyal had been standing. Farkas walked up to her, unafraid, and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder as he followed her gaze. “Don’t worry. Daedra are notoriously hard to kill. I’m sure he’s fine.”</p><p>    Merida let out one last whine, her claws twitching as she looked at the bodies laying around. Without prompting, Farkas began riffling over them, checking for valuables. Merida stalked up the stairs, eyeing the chest that was nestled against the wall. At a glance she could see the trap trigger attached to the side. As Farkas joined her, she nuzzled his cheek out of impishness, bringing a chuckle out of him.</p><p>    “I see it.” Farkas patted her thick neck. Rather than wrestle with the trap trigger like Merida would, Farkas opted to simply kick the chest open and jump out of the way of the swinging spiked ball. Merida barked a laugh at his antics.</p><p>    The entire place thoroughly looted, Merida loped alongside Farkas, enjoying the feel of running on all fours. She turned and looked at him expectantly, eyes glittering with mischief.</p><p>    “So that’s how it is, huh?” Farkas grinned at her. Holding open the door to the cavern, a whirlwind of snow almost blinded them as they stepped outside. Merida felt the wind rustle her fur, and raised her muzzle towards the darkening sky and howled. Behind her, she heard a playful snarl, and saw Farkas stalking next to her. His muzzle buried itself into her shoulder in a playful bite before he took off running, baying a challenge to her. Grinning, Merida charged after him, revealing in the feel of freedom that coursed through her body.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    On the snowy ridge above them, next to the tower known as Stendarr’s Beacon, a pair of blue eyes looked down at the two werewolves frolicking in the snow with growing horror.</p><p>    Bjorn lowered his spyglass, his stomach twisting itself into a knot. On either side of him were acolytes, arrows knocked and ready to fire down into the valley below. He could feel their eyes on him, questioning his pause. Bjorn shook his head, and they slowly lowered their weapons.</p><p>    “It’s just wolves.” Bjorn lied. “Big ones, to be sure, but just wolves.”</p><p>    “Maybe we should take them out anyways.” One of the acolytes, an Orc named Krem, looked back down through the thickly falling snow at the dark forms frolicking away. “Two less wolves wouldn’t hurt anything.”</p><p>    “Don’t waste arrows that can be used on better targets!” Bjorn snapped with far more heat than he’d intended. The two acolytes stood up straighter, clearly rebuked. Bjorn stood, handing the borrowed spyglass back to the Dunmer he’d taken it from. He looked at the three acolytes who had been assigned to this remote station, remembering his own time manning the cold, lonely beacon, and felt some of the fire leave him. “There have been increasing reports of vampires in the area; those should be the only targets you fire at. A pair of wolves staying warm on a snowy evening like this are not hurting anyone.”</p><p>    “They sure sounded like werewolves.” The Dunmer, a young girl named Marci, muttered loud enough for them all to hear. A tall Nord named Rutger nodded in agreement.</p><p>    “And they appeared around the same place we saw those two Companions and the Daedra go!” He agreed. Bjorn called them to attention.</p><p>    “You’re right. They very well could be werewolves. But are you sure?” Bjorn asked pointedly, praying he could keep them from gossiping anymore. “So sure that you’ll fire on anything in that space? You’d risk starting a war with the Companions or waste a bustle of arrows taking out two wolves who aren’t causing you problems?”</p><p>    “But they killed those Silver Hands…” Krem scoffed, then allowed his sentence to drop as Bjorn glared at them.</p><p>    “Yes, we received a report from the Silver Hand claiming that the Inner Circle of the Companions are werewolves.” Bjorn conceded. “But I remind you that the Silver Hand broke away from the Vigilants, just as the Dawnguard did, to focus more on their obsessions than on their duty to Stendarr. We have been unable to confirm anything they have claimed, and until we do so, we will not consider the Companions to be hostile towards us. I will send a message to Keeper Carcette, and I will tell her about the wolves we saw. However, I’m sure she’ll want something more concrete than ‘A snowstorm started and we couldn’t verify our targets had come out of the same entrance the Companions had used’.”</p><p>    Bjorn stared down the three acolytes until he was sure they wouldn’t fire without cause. Internally, he was swearing in rage at what he’d observed. One thing was for certain: Merida had a lot of explaining to do.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    The sky overhead was so bright and brilliant; a beautiful day that brought the people of Whiterun out into the streets to shop, trade, and enjoy the warmth of the sun. Merida winced and grumbled, her headache throbbing inside her skull as she and Farkas stumbled back home. They had yet to sleep since their transformation, and they both were quite tired and irritable. </p><p>    Still, there was a sweet ache to her muscles that brought a smile to Merida’s face. She would never have guessed, but becoming a werewolf might very well have been one of the best things to have happened to her. She’d learned so much in such a short amount of time. No sooner had she and Farkas stood together within their alternative forms than she had realized she could understand him completely. A wolf, and consequently a werewolf as well, could communicate through their body language alone. Without prior knowledge, Merida had picked up what Farkas communicated to her, and had been able to respond in kind.</p><p>    To the Dragonborn, she’d always been raised to be ‘proper’ and ‘do things right’. Sex didn’t happen until you had been with a person for a good amount of time, and only when strong feelings of love and attachment were present. While Merida had taken to a man’s bed before, she had awakened the next day feeling shame and remorse, and had broken things off not long afterwards. But last night, as Farkas had run beside her, she had picked up from him the scent of many lovers. She wasn’t surprised; he was handsome and strong, and she privately admitted that she’d openly admired him quite a bit. But within her werewolf form, all of Merida’s preconceptions seemed to melt away, leaving her more honest with her desires.</p><p>    Farkas was a friend, and a good one at that. They worked well together, and Merida knew that so long as they both lived and served as Companions, they’d always be close. However, her heart still bled from what she’d endured with Sanguine, and she wasn’t interested in the pursuit of a relationship. Instead, she wanted to be free. Free from all her responsibilities, including the ones she rigidly appointed to herself. Farkas had picked up on that, and had responded positively. He’d nipped at her shoulders and neck frequently, rubbing his face along her sides. Merida had been mildly startled, but she’d been grateful.</p><p>    Needless to say, sleep hadn’t happened.</p><p>    Farkas yawned mightily, looking so tired. Merida patted him on the shoulder, smiling.</p><p>    “Why don’t you head up to Jorrvaskr and get some sleep. You need it.” Merida encouraged him. The big man smiled fondly down at her.</p><p>    “Don’t wait too long before getting some sleep yourself.” He admonished her. Merida chuckled, shaking her head as he continued further into Whiterun. Merida entered Breezehome, and was a little surprised not to be immediately greeted by Lucia. Then again, considering the weather, the little girl was probably out playing. Merida deposited her excess junk, swearing privately that she’d sell it all eventually, then took off her boots and wiggled her toes. One of the many benefits of being a werewolf: no overly tight or misshapen footwear required. More than anything, Merida wished she knew how to modify magically enchanted armor, but Sanguine had warned her she still had a lot to learn before attempting that. She risked destroying the gear. As such, she couldn’t modify the boots that allowed her to sneak so effectively to make them more comfortable.</p><p>    Her rucksack now much lighter, Merida made up her mind to take a nice break to wash herself and her clothes. It was well past time for another bath. Humming to herself, Merida put together a modest lunch, determined to get something done before seeking her bed for a well deserved nap.</p><p>    Merida travelled up to Dragonsreach, carrying a few items with her. She greeted Farengar, once again asking for use of his enchanting table. The man smiled over at her, still looking far too lofty for Merida’s tastes.</p><p>    “Of course. A good scholar should always be willing to share the tools of knowledge.” He responded sagely, oblivious to Merida’s rolling eyes. “If you ever need assistance, I would be happy to share what I know.”</p><p>    “Thank you. You’re too kind.” Merida replied, trying valiantly to keep the sarcasm from her tone. Instead, she focused on breaking down a few small items that had interesting enchantments on them. She’d brought some jewelry she’d found along the way to practice on. After over an hour, Merida was beginning to feel a little more confident, though she still steadfastly refused to think about using black souls. Some things were not worth knowing.</p><p>    Still hoping to get a quick bath in, Merida packed up her meager belongings and made to leave Dragonsreach. Proventus stopped her before she’d gone far, asking her quietly to see the Jarl about something urgent. Fearing another dragon attack, Merida made her way up the stairs to the war table. Upon seeing her, Balgruuf dismissed his people, leaving the two of them alone. Not an attack then, Merida mused as she watched the Jarl slowly round the table to approach her. He looked far too embarrassed and withdrawn for it to be dragons.</p><p>    “I would like to discuss something personal, if you don’t mind.” He began. Merida raised an eyebrow, but gave the Jarl her full attention. “It is about one of my children. My youngest. He’s… a dark child. I don’t know what to do with him.”</p><p>    “A dark child?” Merida repeated, not quite understanding.</p><p>    “Yes. He was always a quiet lad, but lately…” Balgruuf paused, clearly uncomfortable. Merida had no idea why the Jarl would confide this in her, but it was clear that he was at his wit’s end. “Something has changed. He’s become brooding. Violent. He won’t say a word to me, but I don’t know how I upset him.</p><p>    “If you could speak to him.” Balgruuf asked in a rush. “Draw out the truth. I would be immensely grateful.”</p><p>    “Of course, my Jarl.” Merida responded instantly, though she hadn’t the faintest idea of how to approach the subject. The look of gratitude from Balgruuf bolstered her, and Merida settled her rucksack onto her back, putting off the thoughts of bathing until she could solve this riddle.</p><p>    The Jarl’s children were currently playing in a shared space between their bedrooms. Or rather, two of them were playing while the youngest sat in a chair and glared at his sibling’s with a viciousness that gave Merida pause. Putting on her best ‘loving mother’ expression, Merida knelt down next to the chair, getting the child’s attention. The snort he gave as he spied her withered her confidence.</p><p>    “Another wanderer, here to lick my father’s boots. Good job.” The sheer amount of disdain and sarcasm from someone so young was like sandpaper to Merida’s nerves. She felt her smile strain as she looked at him.</p><p>    “Your father said to speak to you.” She said firmly. The boy, Nelkir, scoffed.</p><p>    “So the disgusting pig sent you to bother me?” He snapped. “One day, I’ll tear his face apart so he can leave me alone.”</p><p>    Merida was mildly taken aback by the sheer coldness of the boy’s remarks. Still, she continued to kneel, sensing the boy had more to say. After a few uncomfortable moments, the boy sat up straighter, looking far more haughty than a child aught in Merida’s mind.</p><p>    “My father doesn’t know anything about me.” Nelkir proclaimed. “But I know about him. And about the war. More than he might think.”</p><p>    “What sort of things?” Merida asked, forcing herself to remain patient. The kid grinned in such a way that Merida had to suppress a shudder.</p><p>    “I know that he still worships Talos.” The boy said proudly. “That he hates the Thalmor almost as much as the Stormcloaks do. That he worries about being chased from Whiterun. The he… that I’m…” </p><p>    Merida waited patiently as the boy’s pride and viciousness seemed to waver, making him look somehow more vulnerable than before. After a few moments, the little boy let out a heavy sigh at odds with his countenance, his head bowed. “That I don’t have the same mother as my brother and sister.”</p><p>    Merida placed a comforting hand on the boy’s wrist, only for him to pull away, turning inwards on himself. She let her hand fall, smiling over at him, feeling genuine sympathy. “And how do you know these things?”</p><p>    “The castle is old.” Nelkir huffed, looking more petulant. “Lots of places nobody’s been in a long while. Places where you can overhear things. See things. And the Whispering Lady.”</p><p>    Merida leaned a little closer, her brow furrowed. “Who’s the whispering Lady?”</p><p>    The boy crossed his arms defiantly. “She won’t tell me her name. I’ve gotten good at listening to keyholes. At the door in the basement, I hear her talking to me. I thought I was caught, but she started telling me even more secrets.” Nelkir seemed to deflate a little. “But I can’t open the door.”</p><p>    Being cross about finding out the secrets to your blood relations was one thing, but a lady whispering through a locked door? Telling a small child secrets and potentially adding to his troubling behavior? Merida had a sneaking suspicion, and felt her resolve harden. “Where is this door?”</p><p>    “In the basement.” The boy pointed towards the kitchen. “Trust me, you’ll see it. I bet she’ll talk to you, too.”</p><p>    Merida nodded her thanks to the boy, and set off at a quick walk towards the kitchens. A small stairway leading downwards into a very crowded space revealed several doors, but each one opened. Looking inside one, she saw a small corridor with dust in the corners, on the floor, and on top of the items stored there. At the far end was another door, and several small footprints leading to it. Merida cautiously approached the door, waiting. After a few moments, she leaned in close, turning her ear towards the door. A chill permeated the space, swirling about her. There was something otherworldly in the area, and Merida felt her whole body go rigid.</p><p>    “At last.” A voice breathed against her ear turned towards the door. Merida felt goosebumps blossom along her skin. “I’ve been waiting for someone more fit to carry out my will. The child is spirited, but lacks… agency.”</p><p>    Merida shuddered. “Is there someone behind the door?” She asked, knowing full well that the voice was not muffled and far too close. A mild chuckle answered her.</p><p>    “Regrettably, I cannot reach your plane so directly.” The voice almost purred. “But I forgive you for not knowing who I am. Few hear my whispers anymore. </p><p>“I am Mephala, the Lady of Whispers. I tug at the web of connections between mortals. Love, hatred, loyalty, betrayal.” The voice seemed to flow through Merida’s veins like pure ice, though her skin felt as though it burned. “The boy was good at sussing out secrets. You, I expect to take a more active role.”</p><p>Another Daedric Prince. Merida shuddered, wishing more than anything that Bjorn was there. He’d probably be able to think of a way to get her out of this situation. As it was, Merida wasn’t sure if she turned down the Prince if the boy would be put in danger. Gritting her teeth, she sighed inwardly.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“First, you must open this door.” Mephala’s voice ghosted over Merida’s nerves, and the Dragonborn could almost feel the Prince’s smile. “A piece of my power has been locked away behind it, and even my eyes cannot see past the seals. I’d much rather it be in the hands of an ambitious and talented person such as yourself.”</p><p>“And how do I open the door?” Merida asked cautiously.</p><p>“The whole of Whiterun is ripe with paranoia and tensions.” Mephala explained, her voice crawling over Merida’s neck and behind her ears. “The Jarl’s court is right to fear the power I hold behind this door. The dark child knows of what I speak. Let him guide your path.”</p><p>Without warning, the presence left, and left Merida’s mind reeling from the encounter. For a brief moment, the Dragonborn considered going and searching for Bjorn for advice, but was still worried about how involved the child had become with this particular Prince. Mulling over her worries, Merida made her way back to the children’s play area. The other two continued to ignore her, and she noticed that Nelkir hadn’t moved from his chair the entire time, and seemed to be waiting for her.</p><p>“You…” Nelkir looked at her with eyes that did not match his age. “You know the Whispering Lady, don’t you. I can tell.”</p><p>Merida nodded. “Do you know how to open the Whispering Door?”</p><p>The little boy rolled his eyes, smirking at her. “I told you, I know everything about the castle.” He leaned forward, looking like he was about to discuss a conspiracy with her, and Merida found herself playing along as she came in closer, her left ear turned slightly towards him. “For some reason that door is special. Only two people can open it; Balgruuf and Farengar, the court wizard. How you get it from them is up to you. Nobody would notice if Farengar went missing, I promise you.”</p><p>Despite the threat laced within that statement, Merida snorted with amusement. Apparently the court wizard’s lofty attitude was only barely tolerated by those who frequented his presence. Still, Merida did not want to wish death on him; not seriously anyways. Thanking the child, she made her way up to the court, bypassed Balgruuf, and made her way over to where Farengar was studying a large map. Merida sidled up to him, smiling as one of her hands slipped into his pocket with expert care.</p><p>“Farengar, you’ve mentioned the college of Winterhold many times. Is it really the only place to study magic here in Skyrim?” She asked to distract him. Immediately, Farengar launched into a speech about the history of the college, becoming so involved in what he was talking about that he didn’t notice Merida’s finger latching onto a key and slipping it out of his pocket and into one of hers.</p><p> Merida pretended to listen adamantly, privately groaning as she was forced to listen to him talk for a solid ten minutes before finding an opportunity to leave the one-sided conversation naturally. When she was finally out of ear and eyesight of the man, she rolled her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. She had no idea if the key she filched from his pocket was the correct one, but she wasn’t inclined to stand around and listen to him anymore, so she wouldn’t get a second chance.</p><p>Back at the bottom of the stairs, Merida hesitated a moment. Should she really let whatever the Daedra was hiding loose? She sighed heavily, feeling trapped. Better for her to take whatever the Prince was hiding away from Dragonsreach and all the vulnerable people within. After all, she was already condemned to Oblivion, on account of becoming a werewolf and her willingness to associate with Daedra. Why let Nelkir and the other people suffer the same fate? Holding her breath, Merida jammed the key into the keyhole, twisted, and threw open the door.</p><p>On the other side was an empty room, save for a single table upon which rested an elegant blade and a note.</p><p>“Excellent work.” The voice of Mephala praised her, flickering lightly across her skin. From the corners of her vision, Merida could see the forms of many spiders skittering away, and she shuddered. Merida approached the table, looking over the sword curiously.</p><p>“Now, I trust you’re sharp enough to see that the sword doesn’t match the description of the Ebony Blade you may know.” Mephala sounded petulant, similar to how Nelkir had spoken earlier. “It has languished too long outside the winds of alliance and betrayal. To return to its past glory, it must first drink the blood of deceit.</p><p>“Your world is admirably seeped in lies and inclinations. My blade is a darling leech that feeds on deceptions, and nourishes its master.” Mephala breathed along Merida’s neck, and the Nord could almost feel spider-like fingers ghosting along her arms. “Seek out those closest to you. The final pluck of their misguided heartstrings will accompany my blade in the song of your grandeur.”</p><p>With a final, lingering stroke down her spine, the presence of Mephala left. Looking down into her right hand, Merida noticed she was already holding the sword. She didn’t even remember ever picking it up. Feeling sick to her stomach, Merida quickly inserted the sword into her rucksack, swearing to every deity alive that she was going to stick the thing into the darkest storage container she could find and never let it see the light of day again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Blasphemy and Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kodlak confronts Merida about being a Werewolf. Then Hircine confronts Merida about Kodlak. Then Bjorn confronts Merida about Hircine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving Dragonsreach, Merida was surprised to see the sun was still up. It felt like so much time had already passed. Her muscles now ached in a less pleasant way, reminding her that she had wanted to take a nap. However, her mind also reminded her that she wanted a bath and to get a few things done, and the little adventure in Dragonsreach had taken some time away. With a heavy sigh, Merida trudged down the stairs, pausing at the circle that surrounded the Gildergreen sapling. Her eyes fell on Jorrvaskr, and she wondered if Farkas had reported in or fallen asleep first. With a tired sigh, Merida changed direction to take her up to the home of the Companions, unwilling to rest until she’d reported to Aela.</p><p>Merida was mildly surprised to find the woman sitting alone in her quarters, nursing a tankard and her eyes staring off into nothing. Instinctively, she felt a need to comfort the woman, knowing she was still mourning the loss of her friend and pack-mate. However, upon seeing Merida’s approach, Aela smiled, sitting up straighter.</p><p>“Have you been bringing the battle to the Silver Hand, sister?” She asked, showing off her white teeth. “I wish I could be there with you. Soon enough.”</p><p>“We got the plans.” Merida smiled, holding up the journal. Aela chuckled.</p><p>“I saw Farkas. He went straight to bed without so much as a ‘hello’.” Her eyes grew shrewd as she looked Merida over. “I did notice the smile he wore, though, as well as the scent on him.”</p><p>“Yes, I imagine he had a lot of scents on him, seeing how we killed the Silver Hand.” Merida gave Aela a withering look, letting her shield-sister know this wasn’t a topic she cared to discuss. Aela grinned wolfishly, allowing the matter to drop.</p><p>“Perfect. Hopefully this journal will let us know more about their movement. I think we’ve got them on the run!” Aela nodded in approval, then sighed. “And there is more work to be done, but I fear that Kodlak’s gotten wind of our recent efforts. He’s asked to see you.”</p><p>Merida cringed. “What should I tell him?”</p><p>“My advice?” Aela gave Merida a shrug and encouraging smile. “Always be honest with the old man, but don’t tell him anything he doesn’t need to know.”</p><p>With a parting nod, Merida made her way down the long hallway to Kodlak’s private quarters. The old man was seated at his usual table, arms crossed and looking directly at her as she approached. Merida resisted the urge to duck her head and slink away under the man’s gaze, feeling like an errant child about to be disciplined by her disappointed parent. </p><p>“Thank you for coming.” Kodlak spoke evenly, no hint of what he was thinking apparent in his body language.</p><p>“You wanted to see me?”</p><p>“Yes, youngling. Have a seat.” Kodlak waited patiently as Merida took a seat across from him, resisting the urge to fidget. “I hear you’ve been busy of late.”</p><p>    “I...work for the honor of the Companions.” Merida tried to sit up straighter, holding her head high. The look Kodlak gave her withered her on the spot.</p><p>    “Lass, I know what you’ve been up to.” He said pointedly. “Mind you, it’s no business of mine what each Companion does in the name of honor. But this sneaking around; it does not befit warriors of your standing. Aela knows better, and so should you.”</p><p>    Merida ducked her head, chastised. At least Kodlak wasn’t ordering her and Aela to stop, nor was he commenting about her becoming a werewolf. Kodlak seemed to lean back into his chair, arms still crossed.</p><p>    “In any case, I have a task for you.” He said, causing Merida to perk up. “Have you heard the story of how we came to be werewolves?”</p><p>    Merida hesitated only for a moment. “Skjor said it was a blessing from Hircine.”</p><p>    “Aye, that sounds like him.” Kodlak looked amused for a brief second, then looked Merida in the eye, his gaze impressing on her the seriousness of the topic. “As in all matters of faith, though, the reality is more complicated than one believer would tell you.”</p><p>    “So what is the truth, then?” Merida asked, feeling mildly uncomfortable. She was still struggling with her own personal feelings towards the Daedric Princes and their personalities, and had slowly been building a better opinion of Hircine. She began to dread what Kodlak might tell her, knowing it might influence her further.</p><p>    “The Companions are nearly five thousand years old. This matter of beastblood has only troubled us for a few hundred.” Kodlak explained. “One of my predecessors was a good, but short-sighted man. He made a bargain with the witches of Glenmoril Coven. If the Companions would hunt in the name of their Lord, Hircine, we would be granted great power.”</p><p>    “And they became werewolves?” Merida asked, though she already knew the answer. Kodlak nodded.</p><p>    “They did not believe the change would be permanent. The witches offered payment, like anyone else.” Kodlak sighed, shaking his head sadly. “But we had been deceived.”</p><p>    “But aren’t you more powerful now?” Merida pushed, trying to find the silver lining within the deal. The look Kodlak gave her deflated her instantly.</p><p>    “The witches didn’t lie, of course. But it’s more than our bodies.” He explained, grabbing a nearby tankard and taking a long drink. “The disease, you see, affects not just our bodies. It seeps into the spirit. Upon death, werewolves are claimed by Hircine for his Hunting Grounds. For some, this is a paradise. They want nothing more than to chase prey with their master for eternity. And that is their choice.</p><p>    “But I am still a true Nord.” Kodlak’s hand tightened around the handle of the tankard. “And I wish for Sovngarde as my spirit home.”</p><p>    Merida mulled over what he said, trying to understand his anxiety. It was difficult for her, considering she had never given too much thought to the afterlife other than the few conversations she’d had with Sanguine about the subject. Eternity was simply something that she couldn’t understand. After all, she was only twenty-three years in age and had only recently found a home in Whiterun. The concept of deciding where to spend the rest of existence was far too complex, and Merida shied from the idea of it. Still, it was clearly something that bothered Kodlak a great deal. </p><p>“Is there a way to cure yourself?” She asked lamely, with a helpless shrug. Kodlak took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he gazed at some point in front of him, his eyes lost in thought.</p><p>“That’s what I’ve spent my twilight years trying to find out.” He gave Merida a little smile. “And now I’ve found the answer. The witches’ magic ensnared us, and only their magic can release us. They won’t give it willingly, but we can extract their foul powers by force. </p><p>“I want you to seek them out. Go to their coven in the wilderness. Strike them down as a true warrior of the wild.” Kodlak nodded towards her. “And bring me their heads. The seat of their abilities. From there, we may begin to undo the centuries of impurity.”</p><p>Merida blanched a little at the thought of carting about several Hagraven heads. Privately, she hoped Moira wasn’t among them. That poor thing had already been through too much, and Merida did not want to be seen by her again. “Am I to do this alone?”</p><p>“You shall have no Shield-Brother this time.” Kodlak spoke firmly. “But the spirit of Ysgramor goes with you, to restore the honor of his legacy. Talos guide you, lass.”</p><p>He held a hand out, motioning her towards the door. Merida nodded once, then quickly left the room. The idea of gathering these heads didn’t set well with her, and she was more than a little disturbed. More than anything though, she wondered how Hircine would react. So far, he had done nothing to harm her. And beyond his two ghostly interferences in her life, had yet to do anything beyond speak to her. However, gathering these heads was a direct challenge towards the power he held over the Companions. Privately, Merida resented the fact that Kodlak would ask this of her; putting her in a position to potentially anger a Prince she most definitely didn’t want to come down on the wrong side of.</p><p>As she lingered in the hallway, she saw Farkas talking with Aela, looking far more refreshed than when they’d parted. Merida was mildly envious of the man; he’d gotten a good nap, and Merida had only found more headaches. As she walked towards them, Farkas smiled over at her.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Farkas asked. Merida sighed heavily.</p><p>“I haven’t been to bed yet, and it’s already evening.” Merida rubbed the back of her neck, feeling dirty and exhausted. “At this point, I’m just gonna wait until my normal bedtime, then sleep in a little.”</p><p>“Oh…” Farkas looked so disappointed. “I guess tonight wouldn’t be any good…”</p><p>Merida perked up, glancing between him and Aela. “What’s going on tonight?”</p><p>Aela chuckled. “Farkas was suggesting we all go hunting together. Should be at least one full moon, if not both. It’ll be a good night for it.”</p><p>Immediately, Merida felt her tiredness fade away at the thought of going hunting together. “Let’s do it!” At the curious glances everyone gave her, Merida chuckled. “What? It’s not like I’ve never missed sleep before, and I’ve been wanting to go out with everyone. Plus, Kodlak just dropped something in my lap that I don’t want to think about. I could use a distraction! Plus, this’ll wear me out enough I’ll probably just drop the moment I lay down.”</p><p>“Well, if you think you’re up for it.” Farkas hedged, then smiled brightly, showing off his teeth. “I’ll go get Vilkas.”</p><p>“Let’s all meet to the west of Whiterun, by the creek.” Aela mirrored Farkas’ grin, moving quickly to leave the barracks. With a final parting glance back to where Kodlak was, Merida took off after Aela, making a quick stop by Breezehome to drop off her pack and gear, leaving her with only her armor and her dagger for protection. She gave Lucia a kiss on the forehead, bribing the girl with a red apple to get her to agree to slip into bed at her bedtime. Merida was fairly certain Lucia wouldn’t listen, but would make sure to leave herself enough strength to carry the girl to bed when she returned home. Strange, she thought, that Bjorn was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>The night was cooling the air quickly, promising cold weather by morning. The grass underneath Merida’s feet was turning brown as the seasons brought colder nights. It wouldn’t be long before snow would return, making travel difficult. Merida wondered briefly how that would affect her ability to perform her Dragonborn duties, and decided she should probably head towards Riverwood soon to see what had happened to the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Shaking herself, she pushed such thoughts to the side, focusing instead on working her way out of Whiterun. </p><p>The guard patrolling the road outside of Whiterun paid her no mind, half-asleep at his post. While Merida was glad he didn’t raise a fuss, she privately thought his inattention while there was a ‘dangerous werewolf’ running around was in bad taste. Then again, the guard probably thought she’d take care of it, given she was some ‘hero of legend’ who fought monsters and dragons for a living. Merida snorted at the thought; the reality was far less glorious than people believed. Merida was no great hero; she wasn’t even all that great a fighter. She was just some dumb girl who happened to win the genetic lottery. She was woefully under-qualified for the position.</p><p>Turning west and north, Merida broke into a run, reveling in the feel of the wind in her hair and the burning in her lungs. She shuddered, forcing herself to resist the urge to transform right there and then; so much of her being longed to be free. Free from her unwanted responsibilities, free from the opinions and judgements of others. Off in the distance, she saw the twins romping and play-fighting together, with another figure moving to join them. Merida grinned, upping her run into a sprint, wanting to reach them faster so they could get on with the hunt.</p><p>The three Companions smiled as she joined them, though Vilkas was still looking haughty. Merida flashed teeth in his direction, challenging him to try and put her in her place as the youngest in the pack. Aela barked a laugh, slapping Vilkas between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Might want to watch yourself, brother.” Aela teased. “This one’ll take you down in a second.”</p><p>“She might <i>try</i>.” Vilkas scoffed, giving Merida a mocking snarl that she chuckled at.</p><p>“Don’t turn your back on me, Vilkas.” Merida warned him, before quieting as Farkas nudged her with his elbow.</p><p>“Are we going to hunt, or are we just going to gab like old fishwives?” He asked pointedly. Aela laughed good naturedly, turning and leading the way forward. Merida was almost vibrating with excitement, unable to stop herself from grinning. Farkas kept pace with her while Vilkas was just behind Aela. The big man glanced over at her, sharing her excitement. Merida had to resist the urge to laugh.</p><p>They had reached an elevated position, close to the woods along the northwest part of Whiterun. All through the area were several small herds of deer, elk, and moose. </p><p>“Alright everyone.” Aela turned to the others. “Let’s do this!”</p><p>As one, they all transformed. Merida felt released, wanting to howl at how good it felt to finally be free again. Farkas nipped at her neck playfully, bringing her attention back to Aela, who stood tall and sniffed the air. After a moment, she howled and charged off. There was a large herd of moose nearby, and Merida almost salivated at the thought of bringing one down.</p><p>Aela and Vilkas both went for the same male, Aela snapping at its neck. It reared up, tossing its head and the large antlers that adorned it threateningly. It lowered itself and charged at her, giving Vilkas an opportunity to get behind it and hamstring it. Aela seemed upset that Vilkas stole her kill, but he ignored her. Merida charged after a younger male moose, who scampered away quickly. It was faster than her, but she dogged it’s steps, pushing it towards more rocky terrain to slow it. Farkas’ encouraging howl pushed her onward, her wolfish grin looking feral as the young male led her on a merry chase. It was only in passing that she noticed she was separating from the group, but she reasoned she could just drag the carcass back with her.</p><p>From just behind her, she felt a presence, and a second werewolf joined her, his eyes glowing blue from underneath the skull that rested on his face. His teeth were long and curved and glittered white in the moonlight. He snapped at her hindquarters, causing her to almost jump to escape him. A hollow laugh followed her surprised yelp as the massive werewolf charged after her kill. She noticed that while it would have been easy for him to kill it, he instead got in front of it, forcing it to turn and run parallel with her. With a burst of speed, Merida loped on all fours through the snowy woods, finally catching up to the fleeing creature enough to snap her jaws around it’s hind leg, pulling it up short. It squealed as it stumbled, and Merida let go of the leg long enough to launch herself forward, her jaws clamping around it’s exposed throat. With a savage twist of her head, she tore through the gristle that protected it’s esophagus, crushing it. The moose kicked feebly for a few moments, then went limp.</p><p>    “A good chase, Champion.” The other werewolf approached slowly, head held proudly as it looked down at her. Merida bowed her head low, her body still trembling with adrenaline.</p><p>    “I’m pleased you think so, Lord Hircine.” Merida sat on her haunches, feeling child-like pride at his praise. For whatever reason, her usual aversion to Hircine and his lofty attitude seemed to have vanished, though Merida thought it probably had something to do with her beastblood being tied to him. She also recognized it was a rare honor to have him hunt with a mortal, even when that mortal was his Champion. Hircine tilted his great head, apparently able to sense her thoughts through her body language.</p><p>    “You have questions, Dragonborn. Ask them.”</p><p>    Merida turned her head away, feeling somewhat ashamed. However, she hadn’t learned yet how to hide what she was thinking by controlling her body language, so there was no way for her to lie or evade the question without him knowing. Sighing through her nose, and noticing, with horror, that it came out as a slight whine, Merida kept her eyes anywhere but on Hircine.</p><p>    “Kodlak has asked something of me that I feel conflicted about.” Merida confessed. Hircine didn’t move, holding so completely still that Merida was mildly impressed. “He wishes to be cured of his lycanthropy, and has tasked me with gathering the heads of the Glenmoril Coven. On one hand, I respect his wishes to want to have a choice in where his soul resides. If anything, I admire him for it. I still don’t know how I feel about such things, but he’s so sure of this. He’s also my elder, and I want to support him.</p><p>    “However, I also know this means defying you.” Merida ducked her head, feeling highly uncomfortable. “Kodlak has put me in a very uncomfortable position.”</p><p>    “If he were truly worthy of being released from my hold, he would hunt the Coven himself.” Hircine snarled with distaste. Merida lay down on the ground, eyes closed and ears laid flat in misery. She felt guilt at telling Hircine about Kodlak’s plans, but she privately agreed with the Prince. Kodlak shouldn’t have asked her or any of the others within the inner circle for this. But she also understood he was much older and probably not as capable a fighter as the rest of them. Her feelings were completely conflicted. She felt a nuzzling at her neck, and was startled to see Hircine being affectionate towards her.</p><p>    “It is cowardly for him to use his position to force you to act in his place.” Hircine huffed, though there was a little less heat towards his words. “However, I will not conflict with his orders.” Hircine seemed to grin at her startled confusion. “Even if he obtains what he seeks, he will only be removing my blessing from himself. There is nothing to stop me from hunting him down and dragging him to my Hunting grounds by force.”</p><p>    Hircine’s confidence brought a shudder to her spine, though Merida told herself it was because she was currently laying in snow. He nuzzled her again, and she forced herself back onto her feet, instinctively putting her head under his neck as a sign of protection and loyalty. She felt him rumble deep in his chest with pride, before he stepped away.</p><p>    “Go, my hunter. Return to your pack with your kill. Enjoy this night, then go to the Coven. Fight well for my glory.” He grinned, before loping away.</p><p>    Merida felt a little glow to her furred cheeks. Hircine had given her permission? It lifted a weight from her chest to know she wasn’t being asked to betray someone. However, Hircine’s statement about dragging Kodlak into Oblivion even if he were cured disturbed her greatly. Still, one step at a time.</p><p>    The Dragonborn grabbed her kill by the leg and began dragging it back towards the pack when she saw Farkas loping forward to assist, his eyes alight with curiosity. He’d seen her speaking with Hircine, and judging by the tilt of his head, was immensely curious as to why their Prince had chosen to hunt with her.</p><p>    Merida had almost made it back to the rest of the pack when she spied something in the distance. The smell of blood and the undead was faint on the air, as well as something that brought a chill to her spine. Figures were fighting in the distance, and as one raised a hand enveloped in white-gold light, Merida could make out Bjorn’s golden curls. Apparently he was out hunting something, and the Dragonborn shied away, knowing if he saw her in this state, he wouldn’t hesitate to put her down.</p><p>    However, as she watched, whatever Bjorn was chasing turned and attacked him. Even at that distance, Merida saw the wound inflicted, and didn’t hesitate. Ignoring Aela’s barking command to return to the pack and not interfere, Merida sped on all fours to where her friend was fighting for his life.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    “I’m sorry to bother you at this hour, Brother Bjorn, but Keeper Carcette told me you were here in Whiterun.” The stout man with a jet black mustache stood within the doorway of Breezehome, waiting respectfully for his fellow Vigilant to reply. </p><p>Bjorn rubbed his tired eyes, having only managed to arrive less than an hour or so ago. The walk back from the Beacon had been greatly taxing on him, his mind so troubled he had been unable to rest even when he’d reached Ivarstead. He had hoped Merida would be home when he arrived so he could confront her. He still shied away from the very idea that Merida would become a werewolf, but deep down, he knew it had to be true. He’d watched her and Farkas enter the den of the Silver Hand, and had kept his eyes on that place, unmoving, even as the snow had begun to swirl thickly. And all that had left there were the two werewolves.</p><p>He thought back to the attack in Whiterun. Had that been Merida or Farkas? What could have pushed either of them to agree to such a thing. Bjorn might have lied to himself and thought she’d been forced into it, but the sight of the two werewolves playing in the snow and obviously flirting with one another had stopped those thoughts from gaining a hold. Those werewolves had not only willingly transformed, they had reveled in it.</p><p>Still, he felt resistant in confronting her about it. He knew she must have a reason, but nothing could excuse what had happened that night. While nobody had been killed, many had been injured, and his duty as a Vigilant was horribly clear.</p><p>“What is it you need, Brother Ulran?” Bjorn asked, trying to smooth back his mess of blonde curls. He desperately needed a haircut.</p><p>“I’ve been tasked at taking down a local vampire; a nasty old wretch who has given our order much trouble lately.” Ulran explained. “I had hoped to gain your assistance in this matter. Can’t be too careful with these blood-suckers. And we’re not supposed to go out hunting alone, especially at night, but my usual partner has a touch of fever.”</p><p>“Of course.” Bjorn responded immediately. “Just give me a moment to grab my gear.”</p><p>Within a few short minutes, Bjorn was following the other Vigilant out into the open plains surrounding Whiterun. He was glad to have something else to occupy his mind. He’d been so focused on Merida and all the drama that she seemed to invite into her life that he’d forgotten what it was like to be a true Vigilant. The idea of taking down a local vampire gave Bjorn a sense of purpose again, giving strength to his weakening resolve. Being a Vigilant meant keeping the various forces of the Daedric Princes at bay. It meant keeping the common people safe from their dark machinations. It meant peace.</p><p>It didn’t take them long to locate the vampire. Bjorn was stunned at how close to Whiterun it had settled. A former bandit encampment had based itself within a small alcove-like cave situated within the cliff base of Whiterun itself. A good location to watch the roads for stragglers while staying out of sight of the guards who patrolled. A few of the bandits lay dead, but the majority were still wandering about in dull-eyed thralldom. The vampire, a Mistwalker who sat towards the back of the cave, looked bored and content.</p><p>At least, until the Vigilants unleashed a volley of arrows into her camp. Two of the thralls went down without a fuss, while the remaining two charged at the Vigilants, weapons drawn. Weeks of pent up rage and repressed emotions boiled through Bjorn as he fell on one of the thralls, swinging his sword with all his strength through the person’s skull with a sickening crunch. The other Vigilant was making quick work of the last thrall, though they struggled on their own.</p><p>The Mistwalker must have calculated their odds of survival and decided they didn’t like the outlook, because they turned and fled into the hills. Ulran shoved back against the thrall, not taking his eyes off him as he yelled. “Go, brother! Don’t let the creature escape!”</p><p>Bjorn took off running after the vampire, bellowing a challenge towards it. The Vampire ignored him, running at full speed into the night. Bjorn swore to himself, knowing full well that the thing was more powerful at night and could either completely outrun them all, or wait until they tired of the chase and then strike when they were at their weakest. Pulling out his bow, Bjorn fired an arrow that swung wide, missing his target by a mile. With a twist of irony, Bjorn wished Merida was there. She was a much better shot than him.</p><p>It wasn’t until too late that Bjorn realized he was too far away from Ulran to rely on his help. The vampire turned and charged back at Bjorn, sword swinging at his stomach. Bjorn barely managed to dodge away, but the second swipe went across his chest up to his shoulder. Bjorn cried out, trying to summon a healing spell and knowing he likely wouldn’t live long enough to use it.</p><p>Before either combatant had time to react, there came a hair-raising howl of something that was distinctly not a wolf far too close for comfort. Turning his head, Bjorn’s heart leapt into his throat as a werewolf charged forward, running directly at them. Half expecting claws or teeth to come at him at any moment, Bjorn looked into the thing’s eyes and saw the gray-blue eyes, and felt a jolt go through him. Merida’s eyes…</p><p>Without so much as a growl, the werewolf lunged forward at break-neck speed, attacking the vampire. She screamed once as the werewolf tore at her with her sharp claws. Swiping with her sword, the vampire also tried to use their vampiric drain abilities, to no effect. The werewolf clamped down on the vampire’s shoulders, dragging her to the ground as they screamed and kicked. With a snap and a shake of her massive head, the werewolf tore a chunk out of the vampire’s torso, who quickly bled out and went limp.</p><p>Blood dribbled from her jaws as Merida turned her eyes towards Bjorn. The Vigilant saw recognition in her eyes, and watched as she looked past him to where his companion must be. Bjorn held his sword threateningly, worried she might indeed be mad and try to attack his brother. Instead, the beast that was Merida lifted her muzzle and let out a howl that froze him on the spot, before it turned and loped away, leaving Bjorn shaking.</p><p>* * *</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Merida left Jorrvaskr, heading towards Breezehome. Midnight had long since come and gone, reminding the already exhausted Dragonborn that she hadn’t slept in a few days. More than anything, Merida just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep until late afternoon. </p><p>Her fellow Packmates had taken her to task for running off to aid her Vigilant friend, but Merida had snapped back, saying she couldn’t just let Bjorn die. He was her friend. She assured them, lying to their faces, that Bjorn would never harm her even if he found out the truth. The others hadn’t seemed reassured, but had delicately let the matter drop.</p><p>As she opened the door, however, something felt distinctly off. Enough that Merida reached to her side and drew her blade slowly. Cautiously, Merida glanced around the lower level of Breezehome, noting the distinct lack of daughter or Lydia. Merida felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, sniffing at the air. Someone was watching her; she could feel it. But at the moment, she couldn’t smell anything or anyone. Her eyes flickered over to the fireplace, where a cozy fire burned pleasantly. A strange, blueish smoke coiled from it, and Merida realized someone had closed the damper. Running over to it, she coughed heavily, fearing that either Lydia or Lucia might have asphyxiated. Her eyes watered, and her vision wavered as she reached over the fire towards the lever that would open the damper and air out the space. </p><p>She slumped towards the ground, her mind spinning, and missed the lever, her fingers grazing against it as she fell. Merida desperately reached for it, coughing heavily, when her vision swam. A different hand grabbed the lever, opening the damper. Immediately, the smoke in the chimney began to funnel back out of the house. Merida gasped for a few moments, rolling onto her back and looking up at her rescuer.</p><p>The look Bjorn was giving her was anything but friendly. With a cloth wrapped around his face, all she could see were his blue eyes, glaring with murderous intent down at her. He was still dressed in his torn robes, and Merida could see the pale white scar of a recently healed sword swipe underneath the long tear.</p><p>“B-Bjorn…?” Merida asked, her body feeling weak.</p><p>“Don’t worry. The windows upstairs are all open. Lucia and Lydia are up at Dragonsreach.” Bjorn spoke quietly, and Merida felt her stomach clench in fear. She tried to move, but found herself so weak she might as well be paralyzed. “Hurts, doesn’t it? It’s a special concoction. Has no effect on people. Werewolves, on the other hand…”</p><p>Merida’s eyes went wide. She had hoped that, since he hadn’t seen her transform, he wouldn’t recognize her when she’d gone to his side. Quietly, Merida berated herself for being so naive. Bjorn, watching her closely, nodded once, his eyes still burning into her.</p><p>“What, you thought I didn’t know? That I wouldn’t recognize you?” Bjorn bit the words off, dragging the chair by the fireplace closer so he could sit down, still looming over Merida. “You thought you could just give yourself over to a different Daedric Prince, and I’d sit by and do nothing? Tell me, Merida. Just who do you think I am?”</p><p>“I thought…” Merida coughed. Speaking was difficult when the very air she breathed caused pain and discomfort. “I thought you were my friend.”</p><p>The murderous intent within Bjorn’s eyes seemed to soften for a moment, replaced by a deep sense of betrayal. “I thought you were my friend, too. And then you ran at me, mouth agape, and tore through me and several of the guards here.”</p><p>“I don’t… I don’t remember anything from my first transformation.” She confessed, fear coloring her words. There was no mercy or forgiveness within Bjorn’s eyes as he glared down at her.</p><p>“But you underwent the rite willingly.” Bjorn snapped, and Merida was startled to see tears standing in his eyes. “You became a werewolf willingly. Meaning you have to accept responsibility for your actions, even if you weren’t conscious of them!” Bjorn stood abruptly, pacing for a moment, before his glare returned to her. “I sympathized with your position when Sanguine was here. You were working with Keeper Carcette, and got dragged into business that you had no business being involved in. I blame Carcette for that; not you.”</p><p>With slow, deliberate movements, Bjorn drew his sword. Merida wanted to struggle, wanted to fight, to flee, but couldn’t do more than whimper. Bjorn stood over her, holding his blade in both his hands, the point resting just over her heart. He stared down at her, and Merida saw the resolve in his eyes. “But you gave yourself over to a Daedric Prince willingly. And I can’t forgive that.”</p><p>“Even though I just used Hircine’s gift to save your life?”</p><p>The look Bjorn gave her didn’t waver. His voice was soft, though it shook with his emotions. “I would have rather died with honor than be saved by a creature like you.”</p><p>Merida watched a single tear dribble down his tired and worn face, as he shut his eyes and began to chant a prayer to Stendarr. Asking for things like for her soul to be cleansed and to embrace her and keep her from further evil. Merida tuned him out, feeling disgusted and disturbed, though oddly calm. She thought back to something she’d heard a Vigilant say once, when she’d passed one on the road, long before she’d met Sanguine.</p><p>“<i>Stendarr's mercy be upon you, for the Vigil has none to spare.</i>”</p><p>Bjorn abruptly stopped his prayer mid-sentence, apparently stunned. Merida stared up at him, unafraid. She’d said his people’s own words back at him, and could see his resolution waver. Such words were easily said to strangers whose disposition in life were unknown. But they rang with much harsher truth when spoken between those who were supposed to be friends. She looked up at him, not struggling or fighting, just watching. Waiting. He breathed for a few moments, then firmly shut his eyes and started praying again.</p><p>“What are you going to tell Lucia?”</p><p>Again, Bjorn faltered. He snarled without opening his eyes, and prayed louder.</p><p>“And what of Alduin?” Merida asked pointedly, and this time Bjorn’s eyes flew open, staring down at her with dawning realization. “What are the Vigilant’s plans for fighting him? And how do you plan to keep him dead when you can’t capture his soul. Kill him as many times as you like, and he’ll just keep coming back.”</p><p>Bjorn was quiet several moments, then a low snarl escaped him as he very slowly put his sword away. He glared down at her, a look she was all too happy to return. “You try my patience.”</p><p>“And you need to find alternative lodging from now on.” Merida glared fiercely, feeling a small amount of strength slowing eking back into her tired body. “You’re no longer welcome in my home, around my family, or near my person. You want to kill me? Stop being a coward and face me out in the open.”</p><p>The look Bjorn gave her was searching, as though he hoped to find some weakness within her to exploit. But Merida snarled up at him, her eyes conveying no forgiveness for his actions. His lips pulled into a tight line as he scowled down at her, Bjorn stomped his way to the door, throwing it open violently. He paused a moment, not bothering to turn around.</p><p>“Your soul doesn’t deserve to be saved.” He snapped, leaving the house and slamming the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Calmness and Covens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Have another chapter! Merry Crisis!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilegulch mine was not an altogether impressive place. A mere three Orcs had situated themselves outside. Two of the bandits had gone down with barely a whimper, and the third outside had stood there and watched casually. Merida looked down at her palm, where the green swirling glow of her newly learned Calm spell lay in wait. That third Orc, his massive warhammer resting on his back, continued his patrol, stepping over the bodies of his fellows that he’d watched die on Merida’s blade with a completely detached and disinterested manner. Merida had baulked at using either a Fear or Fury spell, seeing any spell that did not have a positive effect on the person’s mind as barbaric. Now, she realized with growing horror that ‘Calm’ might very well be the most brutal spell of all.</p><p>    It was, however, highly effective.</p><p>    Getting behind the blissfully uncaring Orc, Merida pulled out her dagger and quickly slit the man’s throat to spare him further indignities. After all, the Calm spell would wear off soon, and she would still be in the area and didn’t fancy fighting against his warhammer. Quickly searching the camp, she found little of interest.</p><p>    The inside of the mine was surprisingly small, though positively riddled with Orihalcum veins growing so profusely the cavern looked like thin green vines were growing everywhere. A single Orc, well armored and arm, walked lazily through the sparse cavern, looking bored. Casting another Calm spell, the Orc looked right at her, shrugged, and turned away.</p><p>    He went down as quickly as his fellow bandits outside did.</p><p>    After stripping the place of anything usable, and using the smelter outside to convert her gains into several ingots. The place had been cleared and striped so quickly, Merida almost felt bad. Still, it was done, and she’d have the favor of Falkreath’s most spoiled and offensive Jarl. And she knew just how she’d use it.</p><p>    But before she could return and be spoken down to again by Siddgir, Merida made her way further south, to where the Glenmoril Coven was located. Though she was more at ease since Hircine had not only given her his blessing but his active encouragement, she still felt conflicted about taking down the Coven. She wondered briefly if Hircine had warned the witches to make the coming fight more sporting. It was the kind of behavior she expected from him.</p><p>    The Coven was located inside a large, open cavern system filled with galleries and spacious rooms. Several crystal-like stalactites hung throughout the main room, giving the room a soft light. That light illuminated the single witch, pacing the length of the space with what appeared to be a pet frostbite spider. The thing kept pace with it’s witch, who would occasionally make cooing noises down at it. The entire scene would have been cute had it not been a Hagraven and a giant spider, Merida mused.</p><p>    A single arrow took down the spider when the witches’ back was turned, and Merida used another new spell to keep the witch distracted. She hadn’t practiced with it yet, but she had made the decision that she hated going through spaces like this alone, and the conjured wolf was far too flimsy. As such, she’d purchased a new spellbook from Farengar. </p><p>    The Flame Atronach sent several fireballs at the witch, stunning the creature as she snarled and tried to fight back. So distracted was the Hagraven that she failed to notice when Merida got behind her, thrusting her elven blade between her ribs.</p><p>    “Your… blood is ours, Companion.” The Hagraven hissed, before shuddering and dying. Merida allowed it to fall off the end of her blade.</p><p>    Merida grimaced as she gingerly beheaded the creature, lifting it by it’s white hair. The very idea of carting around a Hagraven head didn’t settle well with Merida, but she admired and respected Kodlak enough to power through the moment as she lowered the bloody thing into her rucksack. A full body shudder wracked her before she could pick up the sack and move on. She could easily leave now, but hesitated. Hircine had implied he wanted her to take out the entire Coven. Had they displeased him in some way? Or had he simply meant for her to take out only one. Merida groaned, burying her face in her hands.</p><p>    After a moment, the sense of being watched caused Merida to turn. The Flame Atronach still floated near her, head tilted slightly to the side in curiosity. Merida gave her a half smile.</p><p>    “Sorry, just overthinking everything like usual.” Merida chuckled, mildly embarrassed. She glanced around the cave. “What do you think we should do? Leave now with the one head, or go around and kill the others?”</p><p>    Merida wasn’t sure what sort of a response to expect from the Atronach. It didn’t have eyes, or much of a face in general. However, it immediately veered away, heading towards the nearest hallway, and Merida half-jogged to catch back up with it. Apparently, the Atronach wasn’t done fighting yet, and who was Merida to argue?</p><p>    It didn’t take the duo overly long to kill off and behead the rest of the Coven, though Merida was sporting several new burns and long scratches from her fight with the angry Hagravens. The Flame Atronach went down after the third Hagraven, and Merida was surprised when she was able to summon it again a few minutes later.</p><p>    “Are you the same Atronach that I summoned initially, or are you someone new?” Merida asked casually as she beheaded and bagged the last of the Witches. The Flame Atronach didn’t speak, but bowed her head in acknowledgment. Merida smiled. “Well, I hope you weren’t hurt too much. It’s not easy watching one of you go down. Speaking of which, I should probably summon Loyal again and make sure he’s okay; he took quite the blow to the head.” Merida rambled on as they made their way to the exit. “Do you have a name?” The Atronach shook its head. Merida thought for a few minutes. “It feels important. I’ll call you Ember; how about that?”</p><p>    It might have been a trick of the light, but Merida thought Ember looked mildly pleased by her new name. “It’s settled then!” Merida chirped happily, smiling at her new fiery companion. “I’m gonna head towards Falkreath now to let the Jarl know I cleared out his bandit problem. You’re welcome to tag along, or you can head home if you’d like. It’s late and really cold out, so I won’t blame you for wanting to leave for warmer climates.”</p><p>    The Atronach seemed to think about it for a moment, then lifted a hand and waved ever so slightly before vanishing. Merida chuckled to herself as she left the cave behind and headed towards the road that would take her to Falkreath.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    Loyal sat on an overstuffed, bright pink cushion in front of his gold gilded mirror. Before him were a few new creams and oils that he’d been meaning to try out. After all, Skyrim was so cold and dry this time of year; a Dremora couldn’t take a break from his skincare routine.</p><p>    He’d just finished putting on the new facial mask Grunt had concocted when Dom appeared in his room. Sanguine’s more reliable second-in-command grimaced as he looked around Loyal’s personal space, just as he always did when he saw it.</p><p>    “I still don’t understand how you can live here, Loyal.” Dom shook his head as he glanced around the large space. Loyal followed his eyes, not seeing anything out of place. Rose-pink ornate wallpaper, popular for a time amongst High Rock’s wealthy. A dark wood and metal bed with pink satin sheets and a pink sheer canopy was situated nearby, with matching end tables on either side, their surfaces covered by lacy, white doilies. Everything in the room was some shade of pink or gold, Loyal’s favorite colors. The large, buff Dremora shrugged.</p><p>    “I like it. And it’s my space, so I’ll do with it as I please.” He said primly, sipping at his white tea in his favorite teacup. It was shaped like a budding rose, and had been a gift from Sanguine himself. Loyal treasured it and the matching coaster and tea kettle more than anything.</p><p>    “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so in love with fluffy, soft things.” Dom chuckled, shaking his head. “At least add some more color. Maybe something red? Or teal?”</p><p>    “I like pink.”</p><p>    Dom let the matter drop, sitting on a nearby wooden chair after removing the bright pink cushion from it. “Well, as much fun as it is to pick on your questionable taste in decorating, I came here with a problem. I’m hoping you can help.”</p><p>    Loyal nodded, suspecting as much. Dom didn’t confide in many people, and usually relied on Grunt or Lefty for most of the day-to-day problems. For him to come to Loyal personally meant someone more than likely needed a severe beat down. Other than making tea or teaching etiquette, it was the only thing Loyal really excelled at.</p><p>    “Would you care for some tea?” Loyal asked politely. Dom held up a hand, shaking his head.</p><p>    “Have you noticed anything unusual lately?” Dom asked. At Loyal’s questioning frown, Dom grimaced. “With Sanguine, I mean.”</p><p>    “My Lord seems to be as fine as ever.” Loyal responded quickly, then frowned again as he considered it. “Although…”</p><p>    Dom nodded as Loyal paused to think about it. “You’ve felt it too, haven’t you?” At Loyal’s raised eyebrow, Dom bowed his head and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’re all feeling it. Both Lefty and Grunt have already confronted me, and I just got back from talking it over with Blanket and Pick. Something isn’t quite right with him, but none of us seem to be able to put our finger on just what’s going on. It’s driving me up the wall. I don’t want to worry about him anymore.”</p><p>    “He is still behaving as his usual self.” Loyal pursed his lips as he thought about it. “He’s been drinking his usual excessive amount, engaging in sexual activity frequently…”</p><p>    “Yeah, on the surface, everything seems fine.” Dom huffed, crossing his large arms across his bare chest. “But I swear he seems to tire all too quickly. He used to pride himself on keeping orgies going for twenty or more hours; he barely lasted for four before he passed out the other day. And he’s been spending way too much time in the Misty Grove. As a matter of fact, I don’t think he’s left the space since he returned! He sleeps on his throne, and when he wakes, it’s always straight into drinking and acting like everything is fine. He refuses to talk at all about what happened, and I’m getting worried.”</p><p>    “Perhaps he simply needs time to recover?” Loyal offered delicately. “After all, the loss of one’s powers must be traumatizing, especially so for a Prince.”</p><p>    “I thought so at first, but now I’m not so sure.” Dom snarled, clenching and unclenching his fists. “I just feel like he’s not all there, y’know?”</p><p>    “So what do you propose to do?”</p><p>    Dom was quiet for several moments, long enough that Loyal began to fidget. Finally Dom let out a long breath, seeming to deflate. “I think we need to do an intervention.”</p><p>    Loyal let out a slight gasp, concerned fingers touching his lips. “Surely not!”</p><p>    Dom nodded sadly. “We need to know exactly what happened when Sanguine was trapped on Nirn, and the only way we’ll get that is to sober him up. Grunt’s already watering down all the alcohol he consumes, and Pick is withholding all his drugs. I’m going to go around and try to herd most of the people away so Sanguine can’t get laid. I need you and Blanket and Lefty to stay with Sanguine to make sure he doesn’t lash out. Once he’s calmed down, we’ll all need to confront him and let him know our fears.”</p><p>    Loyal sighed, his feelings conflicted. “You know I dislike going against Sanguine’s wishes.”</p><p>    “I know.” Dom stood, putting a reassuring hand on Loyal’s shoulder. “You come by your name honestly, just like the rest of us. But I can’t shake the sense that something is wrong, and we all know Sanguine is the type who’d rather suffer in silence then let anyone worry about him. We need to do this to make sure he isn’t hurting himself.”</p><p>    With a final pat on his shoulder, Dom left. Loyal slowly peeled his mask off, then got to work gathering what he’d need to keep his beloved Lord contained.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Merida smiled softly, a sense of pride and accomplishment filling her. Her hands were chaffed and dirty, and she was exhausted beyond reason, but it was finally done. The last piece of furniture was arranged, and while she was no master smith, she had learned enough to make a decent bed, and the table with chairs weren’t too wobbly. The firepit might like to collapse on one side if you leaned anything against it, but all in all, her new home had come together in a surprisingly short amount of time. </p><p>She’d been stunned after returning to Siddgeir. She’d fully expected him to simply toss her a couple of coins for the trouble of clearing out his former business partners. Instead, he’d granted her permission to buy property in Falkreath. While Merida would have sooner thrown herself off a cliff than live in Tamriel’s most depressing town, she’d asked the Steward what was available out of curiosity. The answer had floored her; a piece of land, just south of the lake. Merida had taken one look at the property and had sprinted, full speed, back to the Steward and bought it without hesitation.</p><p>Having once had no more than two coins to her name, Merida was now the proud owner of Breezehome, and she’d been satisfied with that. Now, she had <i>land</i> to do with as she pleased! The workmen she’d hired had built the house so fast, she was still reeling. She’d watched what they’d done, and had picked up a few things. After they’d erected the entire house, she’d taken an entire day to work on building some furnishing for it.</p><p>The interior was about the same size as Breezehome’s lower floor, and there was no second story. However, there was a bed to sleep in, a table to eat at, a few small shelves with decorations, a chest to keep her extraneous goods in, and a semi-working firepit. A home away from all the bustle and noise of the city. A quiet place for Merida to retreat to…</p><p>Merida sighed with relief, sitting on the edge of the bed. Nobody but Siddgeir and his Steward knew she lived here. The location afforded her all the privacy she could want. While she’d never abandon Lydia and Lucia, Merida felt like a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She had a quiet place to retreat to, should she ever need it. This little piece of paradise could shelter her from those who might wish her harm.</p><p>As much as Merida reveled in her new private space, however, time moved onward. With a heavy sigh, she put out the fire (accidentally knocking over the firepit wall again), and locked the house. With a final, forlorn pat to its surface, Merida turned away and headed back towards the road that would lead her to Riverwood.</p><p>The weather held nice and sunny as Merida made her way along the winding roads. A few wolves were easily Calmed into leaving her alone, so the trip was fairly pleasant. It was late in the afternoon when she finally got to the Sleeping Giant Inn. Looking at the scrawled note that had been left for her within Ustengrav, Merida checked her much lighter coin purse. The many places she’d delved through had added to her funds significantly, but purchasing the land, building supplies, and workman had cut into those funds by quite a bit. Thankfully, she still had enough to be comfortable for a short while, so renting a room wouldn’t hurt too much.</p><p>Once inside, she smiled at the woman in a blue dress who apparently ran the place with her husband.</p><p>“Hi, I’d like to rent the attic room, if you’d please?” Merida asked. The woman looked mildly startled, looking Merida up and down quickly before smiling.</p><p>“Attic room, eh? Well… we don’t have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left. Make yourself at home.” The woman said. Merida frowned, but handed over the coin anyways. Had she read the note wrong? Heading into the room she’d just paid for, Merida sat on the bed and glanced at the note.</p><p>It was only a minute or two later that the woman quietly snuck into her room. “So you’re the Dragonborn I’ve been hearing so much about.” She spoke quietly. Merida let her hand rest on the hilt of her sword, wondering if this was an assassination attempt. Instead, the Innkeeper pulled out an old horn, looking gray and worn. “My name is Delphine. I think you’re looking for this.”</p><p>Merida took the horn, turning it over in her hands as she inspected it. Delphine glanced back outside the room, noting the number of patrons was increasing. She motioned for Merida to follow her. “We need to talk. Follow me.”</p><p>Without another word, the two women crossed the main room to the private quarters of the Innkeeper and her husband. After shutting the door, Merida was wondering just how this room would be less conspicuous a place to talk, when the Innkeeper opened a wardrobe and pushed open the back panel, revealing a staircase down. Merida slowly followed after the retreating figure, her hand staying on her sword hilt. </p><p>The staircase led to a spacious room, filled with weapons, armor, and even a practice dummy. A large table was situated in the middle of the room, and a map of Skyrim lay on its surface with several red markings along the eastern side. Merida only had a moment to glance at it as the innkeeper stood on the opposite side of the table, eyeing her.</p><p>“The Greybeards seem to think you’re the Dragonborn. I hope they’re right.” Delphine’s eyes were calculating, sizing Merida up. Merida returned the look coldly, crossing her arms.</p><p>“You’re the one who took the horn?”</p><p>“Surprised?” Delphine smiled. “I guess I’m getting pretty good at my harmless innkeeper act.”</p><p>Merida resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “What’s with all the cloak and dagger?”</p><p>“You can’t be too careful. Thalmor spies are everywhere.” </p><p>There wasn’t much Merida could say to that, though she definitely didn’t like the woman’s secretive attitude. “So, what do you want with me?”</p><p>Delphine frowned, gesturing impatiently. “I didn’t go to all this trouble on a whim.” She snapped. “I needed to make sure it wasn’t a Thalmor trap. I am not your enemy.” The woman sighed at Merida’s glare. “I already gave you the horn. I’m actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out.”</p><p>Merida remained quiet for a moment, eyeing the woman up and down. After consideration, she huffed. “Fine. Go on. I’m listening.”</p><p>“Like I said in my note, I’ve heard that you might be Dragonborn.” Delphine continued. “I’m part of a group that’s been looking for you… well, someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn, that is. Before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you.”</p><p>Merida had half a mind to leave. She had no patience for these kinds of games, and she didn’t feel the need to ‘prove’ herself to someone representing a group whose motives were unknown to her. For all she knew, this woman could represent a real threat to her, or she might be trying to gain control of the ‘Legendary Dragonborn’ for her and her group’s own interests. More than anything, Merida didn’t want to get involved. She had enough on her plate already.</p><p>“How do I know I can trust you?” Merida threw back. The look Delphine gave her was vaguely insulting.</p><p>“If you don’t trust me, you were a fool to walk in here in the first place.” Delphine snapped back. Merida snarled, her patience wearing thin.</p><p>“<i>Why</i> did you take the horn from Ustengrav?”</p><p>“I knew the Greybeards would send you there if they thought you were Dragonborn. They’re nothing if not predictable.” Delphine spoke with a confidence that grated on Merida’s already taunt nerves. “When you showed up here, I knew you were the one the Greybeards sent, and not some Thalmor plant.”</p><p>“And just why are you looking for a Dragonborn?” Merida asked, more then tired of these manipulations. She just wanted to get back to Kodlak and get the heads out of her rucksack.</p><p>“We remember what most don’t - that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer.” Delphine spoke with pride. “You’re the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul. Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon’s soul?”</p><p>Merida desperately wanted to <i>Yol</i> the woman into the stone wall behind her, but resisted the urge. So far, Delphine had seemed more interested in what Merida could do to prove herself than in explaining just how she was trying to help the Dragonborn. It was infuriating, and Merida desperately wanted to walk away. However, if there was even a slim chance that Delphine and her secret organization might be able to help in the coming battle against Alduin, Merida needed to take the chance. Rolling her eyes towards the ceiling and knowing full well Delphine could see her doing so, Merida forced herself to be civil.</p><p>“Yes.” Merida huffed. “That’s how I first learned I was Dragonborn.”</p><p>“Good. And you’ll have the chance to prove it to me soon enough.” Delphine’s comment almost sent Merida into berserker rage. Merida breathed through her clenched teeth to calm down again.</p><p>“So what’s the part you’re not telling me?” Merida snapped, not bothering to hide her irritation. If this woman wanted to get lofty with her, Merida felt no need to remain civil. After all, this was probably a waste of her time.</p><p>“Dragons aren’t just coming back. They’re coming back to life.” The woman looked away, uncrossed her arms and leaned against the table, looking less prideful and more serious. “They weren’t gone somewhere for all these years. They were dead, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. Now something’s happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it.”</p><p>Merida stared Delphine down for several judgemental seconds. “You <i>do</i> realize how crazy that sounds, right?”</p><p>“A few years ago, I said almost the same thing to a colleague of mine.” Delphine chuckled without much humor. “Well, it turned out he was right and I was wrong.”</p><p>“But what would make you think that dragons are coming back to life?”</p><p>“I know they are.” Delphine responded with enough conviction that Merida was starting to believe her. “I’ve visited their ancient burial mounds and found them empty. And I’ve figured out where and when the next one will come back to life.</p><p>“We’re going to go there, and you’re going to kill that dragon. If we succeed, I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”</p><p>Merida definitely didn’t like the implications of killing a dragon just to prove herself to this unknown individual, but it was clear that the Innkeeper was going to sit on whatever information she had access to until Merida cooperated. “How did you even figure all this out?”</p><p>The grin Delphine gave her further infuriated Merida. “You should know. You got the map for me from Bleak Falls Barrow.”</p><p>That revelation threw Merida completely off balance. The beginning of her entire adventure; the event that had pushed her towards finding out she was Dragonborn and was responsible for keeping her trapped within the borders of Skyrim. All of it had been because of this woman. In that moment, Merida had never wanted to unleash her rage and hatred on someone more, and felt angry tears well up within her eyes.</p><p>“The dragonstone was a map of ancient dragon burial sites.” Delphine continued, apparently oblivious of the murderous intent that Merida was directing her direction. “I’ve looked at which ones are now empty. The pattern is pretty clear. It seems to be spreading from the southeast, down in the Jeralls near Riften, at a rate of about one site per week.”</p><p>Merida breathed out through her nose, trying very much to calm herself. It was becoming clear that Delphine had the advantage over her, and if there was anything to what she said, Merida would be foolish to alienate her. Still, Merida felt nothing but bitter resentment towards this woman and privately blamed her for all the misfortune the unwanted title of Dragonborn had forced on her.</p><p>“So where exactly are we headed?” Merida asked in a quiet voice, swallowing back her pride and ire. Delphine pointed to a spot on the middle eastern part of the map.</p><p>“Kynesgrove.” She replied, smiling in satisfaction. “There’s an ancient dragon burial near there. If we can get there in the next four days, I think we’ll be there just before it happens. Then maybe we’ll learn how to stop it.”</p><p>“Fine.” Merida huffed, resigning herself. “I’ll meet you there in four days times.”</p><p>“Don’t delay. I don’t want to have to fight the dragon on my own.” Delphine made a motion that Merida was welcome to leave, which the Dragonborn did so without hesitation. More than anything, Merida wanted to run into the most secluded space she could find and scream in rage until her voice gave out. Instead, Merida turned away from Riverwood and headed home towards Whiterun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Vengeance and Vacillate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bjorn solves his troubles in the worst way, while Merida resolves to solve her troubles with murder! Sanguine solves his problems like usual: by drinking heavily.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bjorn sat in the Bannered Mare, tossing back his third tankard of foul tasting beer without tasting it. After all, he wasn’t drinking for the pleasure of it. Much like Merida had, he now turned towards alcohol to help deaden his worried mind. The fact that it was Merida he worried for only made the drink that much more bitter to him.</p><p>    Deep down inside, Bjorn could understand why Merida had turned towards the Companions to fill the void in her life. The strange group was known throughout Skyrim as being honest and honorable. Bjorn had been proud of her for reaching out to what he’d thought was a healthy alternative to pining over her lost Daedric Prince. It was the fact that these same so-called honorable warriors were also worshipers of Hircine and werewolves that so disappointed Bjorn.</p><p>    He could follow her logic. This group had welcomed her like family, a thing that she so desperately wanted. Whoever had put her up to this had to have seen that, and had taken the opportunity to wheedle her into accepting a pact with Hircine to continue to remain with them.</p><p>    Looking back, he knew it was Merida who had run through the streets that night. She’d knocked him aside, then sniffed at him. Even in her transformed state, she’d recognized him and had stopped herself from hurting him further. The fact that her friendship with him had been strong enough to seep through whatever madness her transformation had caused made Bjorn feel even worse about what he’d done to her in return.</p><p>    The haunted look of betrayal in her eyes as he’d held his sword over her chest had kept him from sleeping the last few days. A part of him wanted to just leave; return to Carcette and beg her to choose someone else to remain with her. Maybe someone who wouldn’t grow attached. Another part of him wanted to save her. She was one of the hardest working, most generous individuals he’d ever met. And now she’d lost her way; it was his duty to bring her back into the light. </p><p>    It was also his duty to purge the world of Daedra worshippers.</p><p>    Bowing his head, Bjorn felt helpless in his indecision. He scarcely noted as Hulda approached and refilled his tankard for him, silently respecting the Vigilant’s need to not be sober at the moment. Bjorn nodded slightly to her, wrapping his numb fingers around the handle and slowly lifting the tankard to his lips. </p><p>    “Shtendarr, grant me wischdum.” Bjorn slurred his quiet prayer. “What should I do? Schave her, or shend her to yer side?” He asked, raising the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his tankard to the amulet he wore around his neck at all times. “Phlease, shend me a sign. I dunno what t’do.”</p><p>    “What do you want to do?”</p><p>    The little curious voice startled Bjorn so much that he slipped and fell off his stool, falling backwards onto the hard stonework that made up the floor, his tankard spilling all over the front of his robes. Groaning slightly, Bjorn did his best to focus his swaying vision and saw Lucia looking down at him with concern. Feeling a great deal of guilt for letting the sweet girl see him in such a wretched state, Bjorn groaned again, slowly righting himself into a sitting position. Lucia waited patiently, crouching down so she was eye level with him.</p><p>    “S-sorry Lucia.” Bjorn shook his now aching head, trying to focus on not slurring his words. “It’s been a rough couple days…”</p><p>    “It’s okay.” Lucia sighed, a little pout to her lips. “Papa used to drink here, too. He tried to make other people happy, but couldn’t, and he became more sad.”</p><p>    Bjorn blinked in confusion until he remembered that Lucia had often come to this place to beg for food before being adopted. Of course she would have seen Sanguine during his infamous drunken bender. The Vigilant cringed at being compared to the Daedric Prince of Debauchery, but privately thought that his God must have a sense of humor. He’d asked for a sign, and apparently Stendarr very much wanted him to sober up and was quite willing to shame him into doing so.</p><p>    “I really miss papa.” Lucia sniffled wiping at her eyes with the back of a dirty hand. “Even when he drank, he treated me really nice. He didn’t yell at me or throw things at me like other people did. He bought me dinner and told stories about being a Prince.”</p><p>    “Lucia…” Bjorn felt his soul withering inside him. “Did you know? Who he was, I mean?”</p><p>    The little girl shrugged, sitting down cross-legged on the ground with her shoulders slumped. “He said he was the Prince of Double Archery. When I asked if he’d teach me to shoot a bow and arrow, he laughed and said he’d love to. But we never got to. He left…”</p><p>    Lucia’s tough facade crumbled as tears dribbled down her face, and she hiccuped. His own heart bleeding, Bjorn pulled Lucia into an embrace, holding her tightly as she quietly cried on his beer-soaked shoulder. He silently admitted to himself that he needed the hug almost as much as she did. He stroked her back in an effort to soothe the distraught girl even as he leaned his cheek against the top of her head. The two of them remained as they were for several minutes, before Lucia pulled away.</p><p>    “You and mama fought?” She asked. Bjorn nodded. “Are you going to leave, too?”</p><p>    “I’m so sorry, kid.” Bjorn sighed heavily, pushing a blonde strand of hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. “Things are really messed up right now. Your mom has done a few things…” Bjorn hesitated, then took a deep breath and sighed, his shoulders relaxing. “A few things that I really don’t agree with. I’ve been staying here to try and decide what to do.”</p><p>    “Come home, Uncle.” Lucia urged. “You and mama can work it out. Please?”</p><p>    “I don’t think your mama wants me home.”</p><p>    “She’s not there right now.” Lucia half-smiled, and Bjorn was mildly surprised. “She left after you fought and hasn’t come home yet. We can maybe clean up? Maybe she’ll be so happy she’ll forgive us?”</p><p>    “Wait, ‘us’?” Bjorn asked, and saw the guilty slump to the girl’s shoulders.</p><p>    “I threw a ball and broke the shelf with all the plates.”</p><p>    “Do you need help cleaning it up so she and Lydia don’t find out?”</p><p>    “...Maybe.”</p><p>    Bjorn chuckled, feeling his worried muscles relax. For the first time since he’d been thrown out, he felt like maybe the situation with Merida could still be salvaged. Swaying slightly, he slowly got to his feet and held out his hand to the little girl. “Okay, let’s go clean up.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>    Merida managed to make it back to Whiterun, feeling exhausted and ready to just lay down and let the rest of the day go to pot. She managed to make it all the way inside Breezehome before trouble, like usual, found her. The first thing she noticed was a child’s ball laying in a corner near a pile of broken dishes and a clearly distraught daughter. Apparently she’d caught her in the act. Merida put her hands on her hips and waited patiently as Lucia spun around to see her, panicked tears in her eyes.</p><p>    “Young lady-” Merida began to use her motherly voice, but paused as Lucia almost screamed with apparent relief, running to throw her arms around her mother and sobbing hysterically. “Uh...okay, calm down. I’m not <i>that</i> upset.”</p><p>    “They hurt Uncle Bjorn!” Lucia wailed into her mother’s stomach. Merida felt a jolt of shock go through her, as well as caution. She and Bjorn hadn’t exactly parted on good terms. Sighing heavily, she put her hands on Lucia’s shoulders and gently pulled the child away, kneeling down to be more on her level.</p><p>    “Deep breath, Lucia. I need you to tell me exactly what happened.” Merida asked. The little girl was shaking violently, a fact which alarmed Merida. Lucia was one of the most level-headed, albeit clumsy, girls she’d ever met. Whatever had happened had really rattled her.</p><p>    “I-I-I went t-to find Uncle Bjorn cuzIbrokeyourdishes,” Lucia said so fast that it was clear to Merida that she didn’t want to admit to her crime despite the evidence. The girl began to babble even as tears streamed down her face. “And I found him and he’s been drinking a lot like papa did and he said you got into a fight and he promised to help me clean up before you got home but then we went outside and some bad people with swords showed up and they ran up the stairs and Uncle Bjorn and me followed and they attacked the people Bjorn called the Company and there was yelling and that pretty lady with red hair killed two of the people and then one of the people with swords yelled at Uncle and called him a traitor and and…”</p><p>    Merida waited patiently as Lucia breathed rapidly, hers eyes almost blurring through her tears. “And then one of them ran at us and Uncle Bjorn told me to run and t-they hit him… with a sword… and then someone else stabbed them and... and there was blood… and I ran home…”</p><p>    A cold fear went down Merida’s spine, and she squeezed Lucia’s shoulders. “I’m going to head up to Jorrvaskr and figure out what’s going on. You stay here and be brave, okay Lucia?”</p><p>    “P-p-please bring Uncle home!” Lucia wailed. Merida didn’t spare Lucia a moment, knowing the little girl wouldn’t settle until Merida returned with Bjorn. </p><p>As she raced out of the house and through the streets of Whiterun, she saw several people standing around in shock, talking in worried tones to one another. She heard Kodlak’s name mentioned, but didn’t pause in her flight to hear more. As she reached the Gildergreen, a horrible sight awaited for her. Strewn across the steps of Jorrvaskr were several bodies, the steps covered in blood. Merida’s heart twisted at the sight, noticing that Danica was near the top of the stairs, casting a healing spell on someone. Aela and Torvar were both outside, looking enraged and upset. Merida caught her Shield-Sister’s eye, and the woman shook her head sadly, even as Torvar huffed.</p><p>“The Silver Hand.” Torvar kicked one of the bodies to make it roll over. “They finally had the nerve to attack Jorrvaskr. We got most of them, but I think a few stragglers made it out.”</p><p>Merida nodded, her eyes going back towards Danica. There was a gold robed form lying unmoving on the ground, and Merida felt her heart freeze in her chest. As she approached slowly, she saw Bjorn, his skin pale and barely breathing as Danica tried to heal the vicious sword slash that ran from his left shoulder to almost his right hip. </p><p>For a moment, Merida hesitated. If she did nothing, then one more potential problem in her life would go away forever, and she wouldn’t have to worry anymore. But the thought had barely slivered through her mind before she was moving to take a place next to the woman, casting her own healing spell on the gravely wounded Vigilant. After all, if she did nothing, Merida would still have to live with the knowledge of what she’d not done. Bjorn didn’t deserve that level of emotional weight within her, Merida groused. No, he deserved to live with the knowledge that even after threatening her, she still went out of her way to save his life. And she’d make sure he lived.</p><p>Danica nodded her head in thanks, but said nothing as she focused on her healing spell. As Merida’s magic began to ebb, she heard a pained groan escape Bjorn, and his eyelids fluttered.</p><p>“I think he’s coming around.” Danica breathed a sigh of relief. “I saw the foolish boy take on three of those brutes before Aela managed to reach him. If she hadn’t been there…”</p><p>Merida swallowed the lump in her throat as she pulled her bag around, downed a magical restoration potion, and continued healing her once friend. “Dammit Bjorn, you’re not going to die here! Open your eyes!”</p><p>The boy’s eyelids fluttered again, then tightly closed as he hissed through his teeth in pain. One of his hands, his palm covered in blood, raised shakily. Danica pushed the hand back down, taking a breather from casting her spell. “Don’t try to move Bjorn. You’re badly wounded.”</p><p>“The only way you’re allowed to die is if I do it to you myself.” Merida snapped. Bjorn huffed, settling back down.</p><p>“Missed you too, Merida.” Bjorn replied weakly, his voice sounding thick and dry. Merida felt angry tears well up in the corners of her eyes, but blinked them away. Now wasn’t the time to get weepy. She was still angry at him, angrier than she’d been at anybody, including Sanguine when he’d stalked her. The fact that she knew that he was aware that some of the Companions alternative forms were the same as hers, and yet he still ran forward to defend them, poisoned her resolve to despise him until the end of time.</p><p> A few people from the temple of Kynareth approached with a litter carried between them, setting it down by Bjorn. Merida moved out of the way, resisting the urge to wring her hands in worry. She and Danica took one side of the boy while the other two priests grabbed his other side, all of them lifting and moving him carefully to the litter. Bjorn outcried once at the sudden movement, coughing blood before passing out. Merida swallowed against a whimper, shaking her head. Not like this; she couldn’t loose him like this. They’d fought and she’d thrown him out for threatening her life, and she’d been well within her rights to do so. But she didn’t want it all to end like this.</p><p>“I’ll be down in a moment to help with him.” Danica promised the two priests, sounding winded. They nodded and slowly began descending the stairs. “But first, I need to see if there’s anything I can do for the others.”</p><p>“Who else was hurt?” Merida asked. Danica sighed heavily, putting a hand on Merida’s shoulder in comfort.</p><p>“You’d best see for yourself, child.”</p><p>Merida had never opened the doors of Jorrvaskr with greater speed and urgency. The scene within the entrance hall took all the wind out of the Dragonborn, almost sending her to her knees. Laying on the ground in front of the fire was Kodlak, surrounded by the rest of Companions. The amount of blood on the ground and the gaping chest wound told Merida louder than words that she was too late to do anything.</p><p>Farkas sat next to Kodlak, his head bowed and held up by his hands. Tears dribbled between his fingers onto the floor in front of him. Merida put a consoling hand between his shoulders, sharing in his grief. Farkas barely lifted his head, instead reaching towards her with one of his hands, groping blindly. Merida entwined her fingers with his, taking a deep breath against the weight that settled in her chest.</p><p>Vilkas was pacing nearby, clearly agitated. When he saw Merida had joined them he glared through his reddened eyes, motioning with his head for her to meet with him away from the others. Merida nodded once, squeezing Farkas' hand. He raised his head slowly, looking up at her with imploring eyes. Merida leaned down, pressing her forehead to his, and could feel him shaking. Merida allowed herself to remain for several moments, until she felt his tremors subside. Kissing his lips lightly, Merida departed, heading towards the small alcove by the barracks where Vilkas waited impatiently.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Vilkas’ voice was dark, accusing, his emotions barely held together. While Merida resented the implication that she’d been negligent by not having been there during the attack, she knew it was just his grief. Though he glared at her fiercely, she could see that pain in his eyes. She almost reached out to him, her fingers twitching, but knew he didn’t want comfort. He wanted answers.</p><p>“What happened here?” Merida asked.</p><p>Vilkas seemed to recoil, his body shuddering. “One of the fiercest battles I’ve ever seen.” He shook his head, even his breathing sounding angry. “The Silver Hand. They finally found enough courage to attack Jorrvaskr. We fought them off but…”</p><p>Merida reached out to steady him as Vilkas wavered. For once, Vilkas didn’t object, and Merida pulled him into an embrace. He resisted at first, but after only a moment Vilkas collapsed against her, his whole body wracking with a choked sob. Merida gently guided him to sit down on one of the benches.</p><p>“The old man…” Vilkas breathed, shaking his head in shock. “Kodlak… he’s dead.”</p><p>“Was anyone else hurt?” Merida asked gently. Vilkas shook his head, then looked up at her with fire in his eyes.</p><p>“No, but they made off with all our fragments of Wuuthrad.” He snapped, though Merida knew the anger wasn’t directed at her. She could almost see the hackles rising along his back, and worried he might transform right then and there. “But you and I are going to reclaim them.”</p><p>Vilkas’ eyes almost seemed to glow with their hatred and need for vengeance, his body shaking with barely controlled rage. “We will bring the battle to their chief camp. There will be none left living to tell their stories. Only songs of Jorrvaskr will be sung! We will avenge Kodlak. And they will know terror before the end!”</p><p>The intensity coming off Vilkas concerned Merida, but she could feel her own lips curling into an angry snarl. Nodding once, she stepped back, giving space to Vilkas so he could stand. Without a backwards glance at the group gathered around Kodlak, the two Companions set out, taking the road that would lead them north into the mountains..</p><p>* * *</p><p>    Sanguine lounged on his throne, just as he had since he’d come back to the Myriad Realms - had it been weeks? Days? Years? At this point, each moment passed fluidly into the next, the distinction between each only identifiable by his current desire. When he wished to drink, his tankard never emptied. When he hungered, his plate was always filled with his favorite delicacies. And when he wished for pleasurable company, there were always multiple willing partners anywhere within arms reach.</p><p>    Or at least, that was how it was supposed to work.</p><p>    Sanguine’s enchanted tankard now sat empty, no matter how strongly the Prince might wish it to be otherwise. And while his table was laid out, prepared for a feast, it never manifested. And despite the ache in his muscles, no pleasurable company sought him out.</p><p>    Everything was wrong. So very, very wrong.</p><p>    Forcing himself to focus, a feat made that much more difficult by the throbbing behind his eyes, he tried to concentrate his will on his tankard. Normally it remained full without him needing to do anything other than wanting a drink. Now, he felt sweat starting to bead across his body with the full weight of his attention.</p><p>    He knew what it was supposed to feel like; a little heat that began at the center of his being and flowed smoothly through to his fingertips. It was such a common feeling for him that he had long since stopped noticing it. But now, as he breathed heavily, his limbs shaking, he felt nothing but a cold emptiness within him. Instead, he felt himself reaching out to Oblivion itself, borrowing from it’s latent powers to bring about what he wanted. </p><p>Very slowly, the cup filled again. However, the act left Sanguine so exhausted that he barely had the strength to lift it. And when he did so, the liquid inside was so weak and flavorless that Sanguine felt his entire will deflate back into nothing.</p><p>Those few revelers who had remained by the table continued to ignore him, though he could sense their unease. No food or wine; there was nothing he could give them. </p><p>Leaning back into his throne with a heavy, forlorn sigh, Sanguine allowed his mind to drift, considering this new development, as well as other issues that had made themselves known recently. At first, he had been so overjoyed to have returned to his seat of power that he’d wondered why he’d ever left in the first place. Now, however, as he sat powerless on his overstuffed throne, he was neither hungry, nor thirsty, nor interested in engaging in his favorite activities. Instead, he pouted, brooding about his current unhappiness.</p><p>    He eyed his tankard, then angrily tossed it onto the table, not caring that it spilled everywhere. The Daedric Prince was beyond caring about such trifles. After all, he knew the contents he’d worked so hard to summon into the tankard had been watered down; he was never so drunk as to not notice a change in taste. Now he was sobering up, barely holding onto the heavy buzz that had kept him entertained since his return. In its wake it left a throbbing headache, and its presence put Sanguine into a foul mood.</p><p>    He knew what was coming and dreaded it with his entire being. Not because he was insulted; far from it. Sanguine loved that his people cared enough about him to risk his displeasure. It let him know that they really, genuinely loved him deeply. He didn’t want mindless obedience. However, it was the fact that with his approach to sobriety had brought back the very thoughts he’d been so desperate to suppress that made him truly upset. Those same thoughts had grown quiet, drowned by the various pleasures Sanguine had sunk himself into. Now they returned, slithering through his mind and taunting his enjoyment.</p><p>    He missed Merida.</p><p>    Of all the horrible, wretched things to have happened to him, he had to have befriended someone who would never return to his side. The wily Dragonborn had come to occupy more of his mental space than he was comfortable with as time crept forward. More than anything, he just wanted to forget. To become so submerged in his debaucherous lifestyle that by the time he rose to the surface again, she’d be long dead and gone, beyond his reach. Then he’d be able to put her out of his mind. But no; she was more than likely very much still alive, and thus his mind urged him to go back to her, to entice her back into his arms. </p><p>He’d been so close to bedding her; of that he was sure. Even now, he could feel her cold, wet arms around his middle, pulling him close as they bathed together. But he’d resisted, knowing she’d require a bit more seducing before giving in to his charms. And he had wanted so very much to return to his home and his powers and his lavish lifestyle.</p><p>    The irony of the moment wasn’t lost on him.</p><p>    Sanguine heard several quiet footsteps approaching and let out a heavy sigh. “You don’t need to sneak around me like that; I know you’re there.” He huffed, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>    “Considering the last time we were forced to do this you got into a fistfight with me, I think we’re well within our rights to approach with caution.” Dom chuckled without humor, coming to stand by Sanguine’s right side. “How’re you holding up, boss?”</p><p>    “I have a headache. I think I’ll name it after you.” Sanguine snapped, then groaned, turning and pressing his face into the fabric of his chair. “Please, just ask whatever questions you have and let me get back to my non-existence.”</p><p>    “This isn’t like you, Sanguine.” Grunt held his hands in front of him as he stood next to Dom, his fingers twisting and twirling around each other; a sign of his nervousness. “You drink because you enjoy it, not because you want to destroy yourself.”</p><p>    “We’re worried.” A small voice spoke. Sanguine felt Pick lean against his leg, and absently reached down to run his fingers through the skinny Daedra’s hair. Pick leaned harder, making an encouraging chirping noise.</p><p>    “I know, guys.” Sanguine sighed, trying his best to keep his temper under control. “I just went through a lot, and I kinda don’t want to remember it.”</p><p>    “Then talk to us.” Lefty moved in, putting a hand on Sanguine’s left shoulder. “Don’t leave us in suspense. How can we help you and serve you when we don’t know what’s going on.”</p><p>    “We’re not leaving until you tell us, so you might as well.” Dom grinned as Sanguine finally turned to glare at him. “Perhaps a bribery of your favorite Brandy, undiluted, will help encourage you?”</p><p>    Sanguine groaned, rubbing his free hand across his eyes. “Actually, I’d really like some water.”</p><p>    He could almost feel the startled looks. In his entire existence, Sanguine had never once asked for water. Water was for bathing, not drinking. Thankfully, nobody questioned him, and he could hear the sound of liquid being poured into a tankard.</p><p>    “Lemon or no lemon?” Grunt asked, extending his endless tankard. Sanguine snorted.</p><p>    “Dress it up however you’d like; it’s still just water.” He huffed, accepting the tankard. Taking a long drink, he felt mildly refreshed, and his headache dialed down a little. When he was finished, he opened his eyes, and saw his people sitting at the table and eyeing him like he was about to go mad. </p><p>    Considering what he was going to have to tell them, madness might be more enjoyable.</p><p>    “So, let me guess.” Sanguine sighed, setting the tankard down on the arm of his chair. He noticed in passing that Pick hadn’t moved, and that his hand was still stroking the Daedra’s hair without even thinking about it. “You want to know exactly what happened while I was adventuring across Skyrim.”</p><p>    Leaning back comfortably into his chair, Sanguine regaled them with a slightly exaggerated account of what had occurred in the few weeks he’d been missing. Most of them found the tale delightful, laughing about his various antics. Only Dom seemed unamused, which worried Sanguine. He was hoping the big man would just leave him alone, but he doubted it would happen. As he wound down the story to make the Dragonborn his Champion, the others seemed to relax, joking amongst themselves.</p><p>    “It’s too bad that the girl didn’t stay longer.” Lefty smiled lecherously. “She had quite the curve to her.”</p><p>    “Quite the mouth, too.” Grunt grinned. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone that small with that level of eloquence.”</p><p>    “You should have tried traveling with her.” Sanguine chuckled, a genuine smile on his face. “She was witty, vicious, and just the right amount of prudishness to make teasing her fun.”</p><p>    <i>Oh no</i>, Sanguine realized too late. Dom was watching him like a hawk watched a mouse, and Sanguine had dropped his guard for a moment. Sure enough, as Sanguine’s eyes flickered towards his second, he saw the recognition. Inwardly flinching, Sanguine tried to play it off. </p><p>    “I gotta admit, I’ll miss her.” He laughed a little lightly. “She wasn’t the ideal traveling companion, but we had a lot of fun. I don’t pity the people who travel with her now, but I definitely don’t envy them either.”</p><p>    “Yes, well, that’s all well and good but you missed a few key details.” Dom pointed out, not bothering to hide his frown. The other Daedra all looked to him, the lightheartedness of the moment gone instantly at his tone. “You started out at Helgen, with a hangover. But what happened before that? You were gone from here long before Alduin returned. And you didn’t give us any hint as to how you were trapped there with no power!”</p><p>    Sanguine cringed. Of course Dom had noticed him leaving out key details. His second in command was the most sober and detail-oriented person he’d ever met; one of the reasons Sanguine had fought so hard to recruit him. Dom never missed a thing, and often accompanied Sanguine everywhere in the event his drunken master let something vital slip. But for whatever reason, he hadn’t gone with Sanguine when he’d gone to Nirn this time. ‘Just a quick temptation. I won’t be gone long’ had been Sanguine’s excuse.</p><p>    Of course Dom wanted to know why he’d been missing for weeks.</p><p>    “I’m sorry I worried you, Dom.” Sanguine tried his best to put his sincerity into words. “I didn’t intend for things to get so out of hand. I got that summon from one of my old followers, and left to help him…” Sanguine left it hanging. He had no memory what-so-ever until Helgen. Merida had told him that he’d stalked her for weeks. He could only assume the first person to try and drug her had been that same follower. And after having failed to get her, Sanguine had dogged her steps, more than likely out of curiosity.</p><p>    “I know, boss. But what happened when you left?” Dom asked, and Sanguine leaned back into his chair, head tossed back as he groaned in discontent. He didn’t want them to worry about him, and he definitely didn’t want them to know that his powers still hadn’t returned. However, as he righted himself and looked around the table at his most loyal followers, he saw their anxiety. They were already suspicious. And sitting there attempting to bring his powers back by force hadn’t worked too well for the Prince. It was clear he needed help, and who else could he trust?</p><p>    With a heavy sigh, Sanguine ran his free hand over his face, feeling tired. A quiet, concerned chirp caught his attention, and Sanguine immediately leaned back, allowing Pick to crawl into his lap and lean against him. Being careful to keep his claws away, Pick nestled his head next to Sanguine’s, making little unhappy noises until his Prince wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back comfortingly.</p><p>    “Thanks, Pick. I needed a hug.” Sanguine smiled, leaning his head against the Daedra. Pick smelled like moss and dirt, like usual, and it reminded Sanguine of all the dank caves he and Merida had delved into. The memory of Merida happily picking mushrooms came to his mind, and he smiled. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, breathing in that strangely comforting smell, Sanguine came to a decision. Opening his eyes, he looked at his Daedra without a hint of his usual jovial self. He watched as they all sat up straighter.</p><p>    And then he told them about what he and Merida had learned from Carcette.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Funerals and Feats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merida sat down on the ground, all her energy melting away. Beside her, Vilkas finally seemed to lose his earlier enthusiasm. Now that all the Silver Hand residing within their home fort of Driftshade Refuge lay dead, there was nothing and nobody left to focus his rage on, and their absence made him deflate. Merida felt him lean against her back, much like Farkas had during their outing. The twins were very much alike in that regard, though Vilkas was far more chaotic and violent, whereas Farkas tended to be more calculating and focused. Merida wasn’t sure which was the more deadly one. </p><p>    After only a few moments of rest, Vilkas elbowed her in the ribs none-too-gently. At her grunt, he chuckled. “You grabbed the fragments?”</p><p>    “Yes.”</p><p>    “Good.” Vilkas slowly got to his feet, sending Merida scrambling to not fall over. Without glancing back at her, he made his way towards the exit. “Let’s get back to Jorrvaskr. We’ll want to pay our respects to Kodlak’s spirit.”</p><p>    Merida’s only response was another grunt. It had been sunset when they’d set out. Now, as they stepped back outside, the sky was so bright Merida thought she might go blind. Given how the sun was almost directly overhead, the Dragonborn concluded that it was around noon. More than anything, Merida wanted to crash into a warm bed, but knew such things would have to wait. With a heavy heart, she and Vilkas began their descent towards the road. And now that the fire for vengeance in her mind had cooled, all sorts of melancholy thoughts assailed her.</p><p>    She had failed.</p><p>    Had she been a little faster… Perhaps if she hadn’t stopped at Falkreath and built that house? Maybe she could have gotten the cure to Kodlak sooner. By now, Hircine had collected his soul, and Kodlak would remain in the Hunting Grounds forever. It broke her heart to know that someday, when Hircine came to claim his Champion, that she might have to face the old man down and beg his forgiveness. Her only consoling thought was that maybe by the time she’d died, Kodlak would have grown accustomed to his place in eternity. It was hardly much of a comfort, but it was all Merida had at the moment.</p><p>    The other issue lay in the heads she now carried. Should she store them someplace where future Companions could access them, in case they wished to be cured? Or should she keep them? While Merida hadn’t considered getting cured before, she had no idea if she might change her mind later. Then again, it didn’t seem like a cure would anymore save her from Hircine than it had Kodlak.</p><p>    As they reached the road, she felt a tug at her arm and glanced over. Vilkas was looking ahead, frowning.</p><p>    “Let’s stay away from those Vigilants.” He growled. “I’d forgotten they were located here. Best not to tangle with them. We don’t know what the Silver Hand might have told them.”</p><p>    Merida nodded, spying the two Vigilants watching them from even that distance, hands on their weapons. The sight of the Vigilants brought to mind another issue Merida would have to deal with once she returned. Bjorn would have hopefully recovered somewhat from his wounds. Though Merida was grateful he’d protected Lucia, she wasn’t sure she could trust him. He’d made his feelings about her being a werewolf fairly clear to her, and she didn’t fancy having a sword aimed at her breast again.</p><p>    Her heavy sigh didn’t go unnoticed, and Vilkas patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. “Aye.” He said, his voice thick. “We’re all feeling it, lass. This won’t be easy. But life will go on, like it always has. Don’t let your grief tear you down.”</p><p>    “I think I worked out a lot of my grief last night.” Merida huffed, earning a mild chuckle from Vilkas. “It’s more wondering about the problems waiting for me when I return.”</p><p>    “Don’t waste time on that.” Vilkas brushed her concerns off. “Those problems have yet to happen and don’t deserve consideration.”</p><p>    “That almost sounds like good advice.” Merida quipped, earning a tired glare from her current partner. “You sure you’re feeling okay?”</p><p>    Vilkas rolled his eyes skyward. “Or at the very least, keep your sighing quiet. I don’t want to hear it.”</p><p>    “There’s the asshole I know.”</p><p>    “You seem to know a great deal of them.”</p><p>    Merida grinned wolfishly, noticing the amused twinkle in Vilkas’ eye. The trip back to Whiterun became much more interesting as the two of them quipped back and forth like playful pups, keeping the tiredness and grief at bay.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    The world felt lighter, more fuzzy, as Bjorn slowly regained consciousness. He was laying inside a building with golden light twinkling within crystal containers along the walls. The smell of wind and sky and lavender seemed to fill the space, along with a serenity that calmed his frayed nerves. Lifting a shaking hand to his torso, he discovered he was heavily bandaged across his stomach and chest.</p><p>    The movement must have attracted attention, because Danica appeared at Bjorn’s side, gently lifting his hand away from his bandages. “Good morning, Vigilant Bjorn. How are you feeling.”</p><p>    Bjorn grunted, letting his head fall back against the pillow. Judging by how Danica had been forced to kneel down, Bjorn guessed he was on the ground, though he oddly couldn’t feel what was underneath him. “I’m...okay, I think.”</p><p>    “Well, let me be the judge of that.” Danica admonished him gently, her delicate hands slowly undoing the knots of his bandages as she pulled them to the side, checking his injuries. Bjorn was so exhausted he didn’t bother lifting his head again to look. “Looks like you’re healing well. Another round of grand healing, and another day of rest, and you’ll be able to go home.”</p><p>    Bjorn shook his head, frowning deeply. “Someone needs to find Lucia…” Bjorn put his hands on the ground and tried his hardest to sit up, but none of his muscles would respond. Danica put a hand on his shoulder, urging him to lay back.</p><p>    “Don’t be too quick to rise, Vigilant.” Danica warned him, looking concerned. “Your wound was severe. While we’ve healed the worst of the damage, you lost quite a bit of blood. Enough that I would strongly urge you to remain in bed at home for at least a week. We’d keep you here, however…”</p><p>    As Danica’s words dropped off, Bjorn forced his tired eyes back open and glanced around the room. Almost every space was littered with imperial soldiers and other people, all suffering injuries and sickness. The war had filled Danica’s poor, overtaxed hands to capacity, and Bjorn felt sick to his stomach at the sight. Taking a deep breath, he tried to clench and unclench his hands.</p><p>    “I don't think I could walk out of here if I tried.” Bjorn admitted. “But if you could call Lydia, she could help me back to Breezehome. That’ll give you one less problem to take care of.”</p><p>    Danica smiled over at him, applying new, sterile bandages to replace the blood soaked ones he’d been wrapped in. “Normally I would object to sending a patient home in your condition, but you see our current situation. I’ll call someone to help take you home, but only if you promise to follow the healing regime I put together for you. I believe the Dragonborn knows enough Restoration magic to be able to assist in my absence.”</p><p>    Bjorn almost choked, but said nothing. He’d almost forgotten about Merida. He vaguely remembered her yelling at him, but that might have been delirium. He wanted to beg Danica to let him stay rather than face the wrath of the Dragonborn, but the Priestess of Kynareth had already moved out of his line of sight. With a heavy sigh, Bjorn knew Merida well enough by then to know she wouldn’t likely throw him out until he could at least walk.</p><p>    Dozing slightly, Bjorn wondered just how Lydia would be able to help him down to Breezehome when he couldn’t even sit up, let alone walk. The idea of being carried by her was only mildly embarrassing; Bjorn had to admit he admired her strength. However, when he heard Danica clear her throat and opened his eyes, his heart almost stopped.</p><p>    “I didn’t see Lydia, but Farkas here was wandering around the Gildergreen and said he could get you home.” Danica told him cheerfully, ignoring the fact that Bjorn had frozen solid, much like a rabbit who’d caught the unfortunate attention of a wolf. Farkas nodded down to him, and without waiting for much of an invite, knelt down and put his arms underneath Bjorn who was much too terrified to protest. Danica cautioned Farkas to be gentle with Bjorn and not jostle him about as Bjorn let out a mild whimper.</p><p>    “You fought well, Vigilant.” Farkas told him in that growling voice of his. “You have the appreciation of the Companions.”</p><p>    Bjorn was too busy screaming on the inside to do more than weakly nod in acknowledgement. Despite the situation being one that Bjorn had never wished to find himself in, he had to admit Farkas was much stronger than he’d originally believed. Though the werewolf had muscles bigger around than Bjorn’s torso, the effortlessness that he carried the tall Vigilant through town and down the stairs towards Breezehome was stunning.</p><p>    Lucia was sitting on the short steps of Breezehome, looking completely dejected and upset, until she spied Bjorn being bridal carried towards her. The little girl jumped up, and looked for a moment that she might run forward and embrace them, before Farkas asked the little girl to hold the door for him. With an enthusiastic nod, she opened the door wide, allowing the two men inside without a fuss. The moment the door shut, her facade faded, and she burst into happy tears.</p><p>    “Uncle Bjorn, are you okay? I was so worried!” Lucia choked. Bjorn let his arm fall, trying to reach over to the girl to comfort her. Farkas nudged Meeko out of the way with his foot as he carried the Vigilant up the stairs and into Merida’s bedroom. Bjorn had some trepidation about sleeping in Merida’s bed (even more so when he remembered the sight of her pushing Sanguine into the mattress when she’d first seen it) but didn’t have the strength to protest. As his back hit the bed, he let out a relieved groan, pressing a hand to his stomach. Farkas eyed him with a worried glance, but Bjorn weakly waved him off. He didn’t want the giant man to fuss over him anymore than he already had. Lucia crawled up onto the bed next to him, heeding Farkas’ warning to be careful of Bjorn’s injuries. The little girl lay next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking so relieved. Bjorn gave her a weak hug, kissing her on her blonde head.</p><p>    “I’m alive. I guess I should be grateful for that. But I have a bad feeling your mother is going to object to me sleeping in her bed.” Bjorn grinned sadly over at Lucia. Farkas, in the act of grabbing a blanket, looking over at him curiously.</p><p>    “She still has a bed back at Jorrvaskr, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” He pointed out, missing the context Bjorn was actually worried about. Shrugging, Farkas brought the blanket over, covering the Vigilant with a tenderness that surprised him. “She’ll always be welcome with us, no matter where she goes in life.”</p><p>    “Or which master she serves?” Bjorn asked. Farkas’ pale eyes snapped to his face, then over to Lucia. Bjorn saw the light of recognition, and Farkas finished tucking him in, crossing his arms.</p><p>    “That’s her decision.” He said simply then looked over at Lucia, who was cuddling Bjorn under the covers. “I’ll leave him in your hands, little lady. Try to let him rest. Your mother should be home soon.”</p><p>    “Thank you Mr. Farkas.” Lucia replied, sounding tired. Poor child looked as though she hadn't slept, Bjorn noted. The fact that Merida had set out again didn’t set well with the Vigilant. He hoped, even as his mind began to slip away again, that she was staying safe.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“The others have probably prepared Kodlak’s funeral by now.” Vilkas said quietly. </p><p>Merida blinked rapidly, trying to wake up her tired mind again. The trip back had turned silent the further south they traveled. Both of them were bone tired as the heat of vengeance and rage had cooled. Now, as they climbed the steps towards Jorrvaskr, there were no more words to be said. Merida noticed in passing that the area, usually bustling with activity, was quiet and empty. As they climbed the steps towards the Skyforge, Merida could hear a few voices talking, and was stunned by the crowd that had gathered. Not only the Companions, but the Jarl and his Steward, Danica Pure-Spring, and several other notable people were in attendance. </p><p>At the way everyone shuffled into a more respectful stance around the pyre that had been built atop the forge, Merida guessed they had been waiting for the two stragglers. Vilkas put a hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards an empty spot before leaving to join his brother. Merida noticed everyone kept some space between the other mourners, all except for the twins, who stood shoulder to shoulder. The same hand that had been on her back a moment ago took a resting place between Farkas’ shoulder blades, and she found her eyes misting as she turned back towards the pyre.</p><p>“Who will start?” Eorlund asked. Aela nodded, stepping forward.</p><p>“I’ll do it.” She stood up straighter. “Before the ancient flame…”</p><p>“We grieve.” the other mourners intoned.</p><p>“At this loss…” Eorlund continued.</p><p>“We weep.”</p><p>Vilkas cleared his throat. “For the fallen…”</p><p>“We shout.”</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence, and then Merida heard Farkas’ broken voice rumble. “And for ourselves…”</p><p>“We take our leave.”</p><p>Merida found herself breathing rapidly, trying to keep herself together as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Aela accepted a torch from the Jarl, stepped forward, and lit Kodlak’s pyre. For a moment, the flames flickered, before they quickly spread, engulfing the entire pyre. The heat caused Merida’s hair to flutter, and though it might have been a trick of the light, she thought she saw the flames hesitate a moment before touching Kodlak. The air itself seemed to sigh, as the sun began to set behind the mountains, casting everything in reds and oranges, as though the sky itself mirrored the flames that consumed their fallen friend.</p><p>“His spirit is departed.” Aela spoke quietly. “Members of the Circle, let us withdraw to the Underforge, to grieve our last together.”</p><p>The mourners bowed their heads for a moment before departing the area around the forge. Jarl Balgruuf took a moment to give Merida a wan smile, patting her on the shoulder as he departed.</p><p>Merida was about to leave for the Underforge with her packmates when Eorlund stepped towards her, motioning her to approach. As she did, he leaned his head in, apparently wishing their conversation to remain private.</p><p>“Do you have the fragments of Wuuthrad, still?” He asked. Merida nodded, reaching around to her pack. “I’ll need to prepare them for mounting again.”</p><p>“I return them with honor.” Merida smirked, knowing how much embellished speech annoyed the old Gray-Mane. Sure enough, he snorted with humor as he took the fragments of the ancient battle axe from her.</p><p>“Don’t get too flowery on me, lass.” He admonished her. “Of course, I have a small favor to ask of you. There’s another piece, one that Kodlak always kept close to himself. Would you go to his chambers and bring it back for me?” At Merida’s surprised expression, Eorlund looked distant, his grief apparent. “I’m not sure I’m the best one to go through his things.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Gray-Mane.” Merida replied gently.</p><p>“Thank you. I’ll be here.”</p><p>The short trip down to the barracks felt so odd to Merida. She’d never seen Jorrvaskr empty before, and it felt so wrong. This place had come to mean so much to her lately, and it was meant to be filled with people, talking, boasting, drinking, laughing, living. Trying not to let her mind dwell on such negative thoughts, Merida almost raced to the stairs, wanting to get this errand over with as quickly as possible.</p><p>However, as the Dragonborn stepped into the private apartments that Kodlak had used, she could still smell him in the air and found herself almost choking on the lump that rose within her throat. She found herself drawn to the chair where he always used to sit, her fingers running over the well worn wood and leather. She could almost hear him departing some wisdom to whoever happened to be sitting beside him, in that patient and noble tone he always used. Having been abandoned by her own paternal parent so early in life, Kodlak had been the only person she’d ever come close to looking up to as a father. His loss cut through her so sharply, she found herself shaking on knees that no longer wished to support her.</p><p>As she sobbed, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, holding her tightly. Turning, she wailed against the armored shoulder, her whole body shaking. No words were said, as Farkas leaned his head against hers, his own grief matching hers. As Merida closed her eyes, she felt another arm wrap around her, and half opened her eyes. There, nestled beside his brother, was Vilkas, leaning his head on the other side of hers. The three of them held each other, taking comfort in being together.</p><p>Vilkas was the first to pull away, clearing his throat roughly. “We saw you head this way. I thought we were going to the Underforge?” He asked, sounding a bit more like his normally abrasive self. Farkas huffed, pulling his head away, even as he kept his arms wrapped around Merida, pulled against him.</p><p>“Didn’t you say you wanted to come down here before heading to the Underforge?” Farkas pointed out. Merida let out a weak little laugh as she opened her now reddened eyes to mockingly glare at Vilkas.</p><p>“Hypocrite.”</p><p>Vilkas growled, though there was little heat to it. Feeling spent, Merida finally pulled away. Farkas released her, though for a moment his hands lingered on her arms before dropping to his lap. Merida tried to wipe the tears from her face, but was unsuccessful. She was mildly surprised when Vilkas produced a handkerchief and handed it over to her. She nodded in thanks wiping the tears away. It felt as though all she’d done lately was cry and grieve. She had never thought herself the weepy sort before, but life definitely seemed to enjoy throwing a lot at her all at once. Clearing her throat, Merida slowly got back to her feet. Farkas was faster than her, immediately standing and reaching out a hand to assist her. Merida felt some color blossom on her cheeks, smiling her thanks.</p><p>“Let’s head to the Underforge.” Farkas suggested. Merida glanced around, cringing.</p><p>“Eorlund asked me to get a fragment Kodlak kept.” She replied. Vilkas looked at the doors that led to Kodlak’s bedroom.</p><p>“Knowing the old man, he probably kept it in his night stand.” He commented, opening the doors. Merida hesitated, feeling like she was invading Kodlak’s personal space by entering his bedroom. Still, the twins were apparently going to wait for her so they could properly escort her. Merida quickly went to the nightstand, and there, sitting on top of a journal, was a spear-head looking piece of metal. Since the piece was tied with twine to the journal cover, Merida just grabbed both and lifted them out, quietly shutting the drawer again.</p><p>Without a word, the twins fell in on either side of her as they left the barracks. Rhia and the other Companions were milling about as they made their way up the stairs and out of Jorrvaskr. The twins separated from Merida at the entrance to the Underforge, though Farkas’ eyes lingered on her before he ducked out of sight. Merida briefly considered staying the night at Jorrvaskr in Farkas’ company; some heavy cuddling would do her a world of good. However, she didn’t want to establish a reliance on his person to deal with her grief; that wasn’t fair to Farkas or healthy for her. As she mounted the stairs of the Skyforge, she made a promise to herself not to drink or engage in sex to deal with her current grief. She needed to find a more healthy outlet.</p><p>Eorlund was waiting by the forge, having arranged the fragments into a special mold. As Merida glanced at it, she could see how impressive the battle axe must have looked back when it was whole. She held out the journal with the attached fragment to Eorlund, who eyed the journal curiously. Without a word, he quietly detached the piece and handed the journal back to her.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said, his voice thick. “Your Shield-Siblings have withdrawn to the Underforge. I think they’re waiting for you.”</p><p>Merida nodded once, clutching the journal to her chest. She wanted to read it, but didn’t feel comfortable doing so; it felt too much like a violation of Kodlak’s privacy. Pulling her rucksack around, she slipped it into the confines while she walked down to the Underforge. As she stepped inside the low-ceiling cave, she heard Vilkas’ addressing the others.</p><p>“The old man had one wish before he died. And he didn’t get it.” Vilkas snapped without heat. “It’s as simple as that.”</p><p>“Being moon-born is not so much of a curse as you might think, Vilkas.” Aela crossed her arms. Vilkas mirrored her pose.</p><p>“That’s fine for you. But he wanted to be clean.” Vilkas pointed out. “He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glories of Sovngarde. But all that was taken from him.”</p><p>Once again, Merida’s sense of guilt for having delayed bringing Kodlak the cure assailed her, causing her head to bow in shame.</p><p>“And you avenged him.” Aela pointed out. Farkas, who had been standing dejectedly in a corner, lifted his head.</p><p>“Kodlak did not care for vengeance.”</p><p>Vilkas nodded towards his brother. “No, Farkas, he didn’t. And that’s not what this is about.” The tall brunette shook his head. “We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood.”</p><p>Silence fell over the group, as Aela glanced around at all of them. She caught Merida’s eye for a moment, and the Dragonborn could see her conflict with the current conversation waver. Finally, Aela bowed her head, letting out a sigh.</p><p>“You’re right.” She agreed quietly. “It’s what he wanted, and deserved to have it.”</p><p>For a moment, Vilkas shuffled uncomfortably, then looked at the three Companions standing before him, his eyes thoughtful. “Kodlak used to speak of a way to cleanse the soul, even in death.” He spoke quietly. Merida felt herself straighten as her heart clenched inside her chest. “You know the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor.”</p><p>“There the souls of the Harbingers will heed the call of the northern steel.” Aela nodded, her eyes illuminating as she caught his train of thought. “We can’t even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it’s in pieces, like it has been for a thousand years.”</p><p>Merida felt a breeze behind her, and all eyes turned to see Eorlund standing within the entrance, looking fierce and proud.</p><p>“And dragons were just stories.” The old Gray-Mane spoke in a mighty voice. “And the elves once ruled Skyrim. Just because something is, doesn’t mean it must be.</p><p>“The blade is a weapon. A tool. Tools are meant to be broken.” He smiled, reaching behind him. “And repaired.”</p><p>Holding Wuuthrad in both hands, fully assembled and repaired, Eorlund stood grinning before them. Merida felt hope course through her spine as she spied the impressive weapon. Behind her, she heard Vilkas’ sharp gasp.</p><p>“Is that...?” The twin breathed in disbelief. “Did you repair the blade?”</p><p>“This is the first time I’ve had all the pieces, thanks to our Shield-Sister here.” Eorlund’s eyes flickered to Merida, and the Dragonborn felt a pleased blush color her cheeks. “‘The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered.’ The flames of Kodlak shall fuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now it will take you to meet him once more.”</p><p>The four members of the Circle clustered together in front of Eorlund. Merida felt a rush through her veins at his words; if Kodlak could still be cured, she would do whatever was within her power to do to bring it about. She owed him that, and so much more. Beside her, Farkas put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it silently. Eorlund turned to look at her, and to her shock, he held out Wuuthrad to her.</p><p>“As the one who bore the fragments, I think you should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle.” He spoke firmly. Merida reached out to take the massive two-handed weapon, her hands shaking as they gripped the shaft. She grunted slightly under the weight, and heard Vilkas stifle a laugh by turning it into a cough. Eorlund ignored their antics as he addressed them. “The rest of you, prepare to journey to the Tomb of Ysgramor. For Kodlak.”</p><p>As the others left to make their preparations, Merida cleared her throat to get Farkas’ attention. As he turned to her, she ducked her head slightly.</p><p>“Help me get this thing into my pack?” She asked quietly. “It’s a little heavy…”</p><p>From somewhere near the entrance of the Underforge, she heard Vilkas bark with laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Effrontery and Evasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had plans for this Chapter when I was first writing this story and realized I was going to do the entirety of the Companions quests. When it came time to play it, I died at least 5 or 6 times. But it was a fun challenge, and I enjoyed playing it and writing it!</p><p>Merida confronts Bjorn, then confronts Hircine and the Companions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was beginning to darken with the approach of night. Merida paused outside Breezehome, unsure about entering. Farkas had told her, as he’d assisted her in putting Wuuthrad in her pack, that he’d carried Bjorn down to her house and left him in her bed, under Lucia’s care. The Dragonborn still felt conflicted about her feelings towards Bjorn, but set her jaw as she opened the door. Lydia was just inside, stirring some stew in a cauldron over the fire. Merida smiled at her Housecarl, then glanced around.</p><p>“Where’s Lucia?” She asked. Lydia smiled over at Merida, inclining her head in greeting.</p><p>“Upstairs with Vigilant Bjorn, my Thane. She’s been helping administer his medicine.”</p><p>Merida nodded once in acknowledgment, then went up the stairs and stared at the scene happening in her bedroom. Lucia sat cross-legged on the bed, Meeko curled up next to her, listening intently as Bjorn explained how calling on a God could grant some people the ability to heal. Merida watched, mildly amused, as Lucia concentrated hard, but was ultimately unable to summon so much as a spark. Bjorn’s eyes fell on Merida, who gave him a guarded look. Without a word, Merida lifted her hands and cast a healing spell on Bjorn. Lucia turned and smiled at her mother, but didn’t leave her spot beside her ‘uncle’.</p><p>“Mama! Welcome home!” She chirped. Merida leaned over Meeko, hugging her daughter and blowing a raspberry against her cheek. Lucia squealed, then grinned up at her mother. “I’ve been helping Uncle Bjorn with his injuries. Although…” The little girl looked perturbed. “I can’t summon a healing spell.”</p><p>“It takes years of devotion and practice, as well as a little natural inclination towards magic.” Bjorn smiled at Lucia, patting her on the knee. “Keep at it, and you’ll get it.”</p><p>“I think I’m better with a sword. Less thinking.” Lucia huffed. Merida scruffed her hair.</p><p>“Okay, kiddo. I need to have a few words alone with your Uncle, so why don’t you go help Auntie Lydia?” Merida said pointedly. Lucia pouted.</p><p>“Please don’t fight anymore.” The tyke admonished the adults as she made her way out of the room, Meeko following her with a dog grin. Merida waited until she heard her daughter chatting with Lydia downstairs before she turned to Bjorn with a hard look in her eyes. The Vigilant seemed to deflate, laying back in the bed. His upper body was uncovered save for the thick bandages covering the huge slash he’d suffered. At the moment, however, all Merida could do was think of the irony of the moment. When she’d last seen him awake, she’d been left vulnerable on the ground while he towered over her, passing judgement. By the way he seemed unable to look her in the eye at the moment, he was more than well aware of the reversal in their positions.</p><p>“Give me a reason - any reason - to not gut you where you lay.” Merida uttered quietly, arms crossed as she looked down at him without mercy. Bjorn didn’t respond, choosing to lay there, eyes closed firmly. Merida felt herself growling fiercely. At the sound, Bjorn slowly opened his eyes, staring at a space in front of him rather than at her.</p><p>“Do you even hear yourself anymore?” He asked, sounding sad. “I’m not even sure who you are at this point.”</p><p>“I am me. I haven’t changed.” Merida hissed. “I didn’t pretend to be someone’s friend and then pull a sword on them just because we happen to disagree.”</p><p>“This is more than just a disagreement!” Bjorn snapped, beating a clenched fist against the bed. Merida’s eyes narrowed down at him. “You gave yourself over to Hircine!”</p><p>“And that’s my decision and burden to bear. Not yours.” Merida snarled, feeling her wolf’s hackles rise. In the corner of her mind, she felt the urge to tear the impudent boy’s throat out with her teeth and offer his corpse up- Merida waved a mental hand at the thought, knowing full well where it was coming from. The spirit that haunted her mind seemed mildly startled, but respectfully retracted as she focused on Bjorn.</p><p>Bjorn’s jaw was clenched so tightly, Merida could see the cords within his skinny neck. When he spoke, it was so quiet she almost had to lean forward to hear him. “You really think your decision to become a werewolf, to give yourself over to a Daedric Prince, would only affect you?”</p><p>“And just what do you mean by that?” Merida snapped. “It’s my soul. My life. My decision.”</p><p>After blinking a few times, Bjorn finally looked over at her, a tear rolling down his cheek. He stared at her with such loss in his eyes that Merida felt some of the heat leave her. He stared her in her eyes as he spoke.</p><p>“I already lost Rose. I’ve lost so many friends. But at least I can hope to see them again when Stendarr calls me to His side.” Bjorn said in a thick voice. “But you? You’ll be dragged to Oblivion by the great wolf, never to see the light ever again. Are you really okay with that?”</p><p>Merida wanted to snap at him that she didn’t care, but his words struck a chord with her. She hadn’t given much thought to eternity until Sanguine had brought the question up to her, and she still hadn’t given it much thought. At the moment, all she could think of was getting through the next day, and then the one after that. Anything to avoid thinking about taking on dragons and bringing an end to their torment of Nirn. Eternity could wait.</p><p>She felt a ghostly nuzzling at her neck, as though a pair of lips were pressed to the base of her skull. Her mind could see Farkas, Vilkas, Aela, Skjor, and even Kodlak, all as werewolves. They stood together, looking proud and content. And standing in their midst was their master, the one who had granted them their gifts. Hircine smiled at her, beckoning towards her- Merida waved the thought off again.</p><p>“Darnit, Hircine, I know that’s you doing that. Please knock it off; I don’t need you meddling within my mind right now.” Merida spoke aloud, before remembering she wasn’t alone. Bjorn looked startled, then worried. The spirit of Hircine seemed more amused than upset at her dismissal, and retreated again. The thought of joining her friends in an endless hunt lingered, even as she looked back down at Bjorn.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Merida looked at him with pity. “I don’t like thinking about eternity.” Merida confessed. “It’s far too complicated for me to wrestle with when I’ve already got so much to worry about. I’m just trying to survive until next week. Maybe when all this Dragonborn business is done with and I actually have a spare moment to consider my life and the actions I’ve taken, maybe then I’ll regret my decisions. But you forget, Bjorn. You’re not my only friend.” Merida sighed, shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter what path I choose, there are people I know while living that I will have to say an eternal goodbye to someday.</p><p>“But that just means I want to enjoy what time I have with them while I’m still breathing.” Merida felt her anger bleed away as she gave Bjorn a tight smile. “So stop wasting what time I have threatening me, and stop trying to save someone who isn’t even sure she wants to be saved.”</p><p>Merida watched as Bjorn choked back a sob, covering his face with a hand. “I lied.” Bjorn spoke in a broken tone. “You’re worth saving. I should have stayed with you, and then this never would have happened. I’m so sorry I failed you.”</p><p>“Then help me now, Bjorn.” Merida asked, her whole body shuddering, knowing full well who was listening to their conversation. “I wasn’t here during the attack because Kodlak tasked me with bringing him the cure for lycanthropy.”</p><p>Bjorn’s head whipped towards her, eyes wide with disbelief. Merida held up a hand to stall him. “I have no intention of taking it myself; despite your reservations, I actually do enjoy being a large fluffy puppy.” Both Hircine and Bjorn didn’t care much for her choice of words. “But Vilkas seems to think that Kodlak’s spirit can still be cleansed.”</p><p>Bjorn gave her a concerned look. “Is it wise to be having this conversation? I mean...isn’t he… listening?” He asked delicately. Merida snorted.</p><p>“What, you think I should try and hide this? Like we’re all going to just sneak out of the house and perform arcane rituals to remove lycanthropy from someone and Hircine won’t notice?” Merida asked. Inside her mind, she felt Hircine nudging at her. He seemed almost playful in his attention, and Merida couldn’t help wondering what he was thinking. “Look, this all unnerves me. You’ve studied the Daedric Princes? Am I going mad, or is Hircine really okay with losing a soul?”</p><p>‘<i>I am not going to lose a soul. But your attempts are amusing.</i>’</p><p>“Hircine? Hardly.” Bjorn scoffed. “If anything, he’d probably enjoy a bit of sport.” The Vigilants words seemed to support the Prince’s, bringing Merida’s spirits down. Some of her reluctance seemed to communicate through her expression, because Bjorn sighed heavily, laying back against the pillows. “If you’re going to do this, there’s only one bit of advice I can give you.”</p><p>“And that is?”</p><p>Bjorn eyed her, his worries communicating through his gaze. “Whatever you do, <i>don’t</i> challenge Hircine directly. You won’t win.”</p><p>“...Thanks.”</p><p>“He does love a challenge though.” Bjorn seemed to mull it over, then shook his head. “I don’t like the idea of you taking on Hircine’s wrath without me there. I can’t protect you.”</p><p>Merida smiled down at him as an idea blossomed in her mind. She was quick to suppress it, not wanting to give Hircine a hint of her plans, even as she felt his amusement at her mental struggles. “As you’ve pointed out; this is my decision. I’ll deal with it. You, on the other hand, need to focus on feeling better. Because when I get back, your sorry ass had better be out of my bed and out of my house.”</p><p>Merida watched as Bjorn shut his eyes tightly, laying back against the pillow with a heavy sigh, then turned and headed towards Dragonsreach. She only hoped Farengar was still awake.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    It was almost noon by the time the shivering Dragonborn finally descended the northern glacial mountains of Skyrim. The sea’s constant breeze stung at her skin, and the sun in the clear skies above gave only glaring light that reflected off the infinite white surrounding her and no heat. Merida sneezed as she tried to maintain her balance as she slid down the side of the hill, skidding to a stop just shy of falling into a small brook between islands. A few bears were dotted along her route, but Merida kept low and quiet, not wanting to fight anything at the moment.</p><p>    Her face reddened from the constant wind, Merda finally reached the Tomb of Ysgramor. For a moment, her strength seemed to leave her, and she was hesitant to move forward. Somehow, she knew Hircine would be waiting, to stop them from going any further. If her plan failed… Merida shook her head, squaring her shoulders. She owed Kodlak too much to play the coward now.</p><p>    Pushing open the door, the smell of old dust greeted her. Within the circular room just inside the door was a large statue of the man the tomb was dedicated to. Vilkas was standing just in front of it, and turned to face her, his eyes clouded with worry.</p><p>    Merida glanced around the large, open room. “Big place…” She muttered. Vilkas huffed.</p><p>    “This is the resting place of Ysgramor.” He said, as though that should explain everything. “And his most trusted generals. You should be cautious.”</p><p>    Something about the way Vilkas was behaving alarmed Merida. As she approached, he averted his eyes, unable to look at her. “You’re not coming, aren’t you?”</p><p>    Vilkas sighed greatly, and the world felt heavier as he did so. “Kodlak was right. I let vengeance rule my heart.” For a moment, Vilkas shut his eyes, then held his head up proudly when he looked at her again. “I regret nothing of what we did at Driftshade. But I can’t go any further with my mind fogged or my heart grieved.”</p><p>    Merida nodded, her eyes glancing around the room. So far, she’d neither felt nor seen any hint of Hircine, and wondered if the Daedra was disinterested in their activities anymore. He’d sounded so sure that they’d fail to release Kodlak’s soul. However, it didn’t seem like Vilkas was referring to their absent Prince. </p><p>“So, why do we need to be cautious?” She asked curiously.</p><p>“The original Companions.” Vilkas shrugged. “Their finest warriors rest with Ysgramor. You’ll have to prove yourselves to them. It’s not that you’re intruding. I’d wager they’ve actually expected us. They just want to be sure that you’re worthy. Be ready for an honorable battle.”</p><p>Merida’s heart sank. She had hoped the ritual would be simple; in and out with little fuss. Of course there was a complication. Sighing inwardly, Merida glanced around the room again, and noticed there was no way forward. Frowning, she turned around, looking over the bare walls. “How do we get inside?”</p><p>“Return Wuuthrad to Ysgramor. It should open the way.” Vilkas pointed towards the statue. It was then that Merida noticed that the statue was incomplete. Ysgramor’s hands looked to be holding something, but were empty. Pulling her rucksack around, she eyed Vilkas until he nodded. Between the two of them, they managed to get the large battle axe back into place without damage. Behind the statue, a bit of rock slowly ground its way into the floor, revealing a passage. A cold breeze greeted them, and Merida shuddered as she looked into the depths.</p><p>“<i>And now, Companions, how do you expect to free Kodlak from my grasp?</i>”</p><p>Aela sank to one knee instantly, while Farkas, who’d been standing dejectedly to the side, flinched away. Merida turned to where the voice seemed to come from, but saw nobody there. She clenched her jaw, knowing that her entire plan was coming apart at the seams. After all, it wouldn’t work if she had to traipse through an entire dungeon fighting the shades of former Companions. ...Or could it?</p><p>Merida felt herself smile. “My lord Hircine, I was wondering where you’d run off to. I was beginning to worry we’d so disinterested you that you’d decided to abandon us.” She spoke coyly. Behind her, she could feel the other Companions staring at her in confusion. The voice of Hircine chuckled lightly, apparently intrigued by her flirtatious manner.</p><p>“<i>You have piqued my interest, Champion. A plan so devious as to garner my full attention, to distract me from keeping Kodlak where he belongs. I am merely curious what you think might be worthy of such a feat.</i>”</p><p>His tone sounded playful, rather than insulted or challenging. Better and better. Merida’s heart hammered in her chest, but rather than anxiety, she began to feel an excitement. She grinned, a small blush coming to her cheeks.</p><p>“I have to admit, my original plan was fairly weak. Definitely unworthy. After all, merely wearing the armor you gifted to me seemed too petty a distraction for someone like you.” Merida pulled around the rucksack and pulled out the Savior’s Hide. Sanguine had insisted she keep it, and she’d come across it when she’d been putting away excess gear in preparation for this trip. She ran her hands over the fur, once again reminded that it had belonged to a werewolf who’d lost his way. “You gave me this prize to show your favor. An armor of your glory to protect me from all this world’s grievances.”</p><p>The memory of kneeling before him, holding the armor in her hands, came unbidden to Merida’s mind. She could feel Hircine’s curiosity, but he didn’t seem overly interested. Time for another push. With a dramatic flare, Merida tossed the armor to the ground, her grin fading. She heard Aela gasp behind her.</p><p>“But I don’t need your protection.” Merida let her voice ring with challenge. “And I intend to prove it.”</p><p>She could feel Hircine’s displeasure, but didn’t want to risk letting him stew in it. Instead, she deliberately set aside her rucksack and bent to remove her boots. Then her socks. As she stood on the cold ground in her bare feet, she removed her gauntlets. As each piece of armor fell to land on top of the Savior’s Hide, she felt Hircine’s displeasure slowly melt into a near feral grin as she revealed what she intended to do. With a final, flirtatious smirk, she undid the buckles of her armor and let it fall dramatically to the ground. Behind her, she could hear Vilkas choking, as his twin almost tripped over something - probably trying to get a better look. Even as Merida’s skin stung in the freezing cold of the tomb, she unhooked her bra and slid her panties down her legs, allowing the last of her covering to rest on top of the pile.</p><p>Humming to herself, she pulled her rucksack around, pulling out the leather belts she’d grabbed for this occasion. With an indifference she didn’t feel, she went about tying her sword, her dagger, and her bow and quiver back into their respective places. When she finished, she crossed her arms, and stared ahead to where she’d heard Hircine speak.</p><p>Silence reigned for several moments, and then she heard a very quiet chuckle that quickly built into an amused laugh. Apparently, her bravado had worked. She now had Hircine’s full attention.</p><p>“<i>How amusing.</i>” Hircine almost seemed to pur. “<i>Very well, Champion. You have my interest. Go. Fight well for my glory. And should you fail, I will drag you down to the Hunting Grounds myself.</i>”</p><p>The ghostly presence of Hircine seemed to leave, and Merida let out an explosive breath. “By the Nine, it’s really fucking cold in here.”</p><p>    “You’re not serious!” Vilkas’ mouth was hanging open when Merida turned to face them. She noticed neither he nor his brother were looking her in the eye, and she felt a blush warm her cheeks as she coughed sharply. Both pairs of eyes immediately snapped up to her face.</p><p>    “I’m very serious.” Merida snarled. “Kodlak charged me with finding the cure for him. I failed to get it to him in time, and thus I will be the one to make the necessary sacrifice to set him free.”</p><p>    “You’ll be cut down in seconds, Shield-Sister.” Aela warned her. Merida smirked.</p><p>    “I came at least marginally prepared. I learned an Oakflesh spell from Farengar, so I’ll have some defense.” Or at least, she hoped she would, Merida groused internally.</p><p>    “We’ll go in ahead of you.” Farkas immediately offered. Merida shook her head.</p><p>    “No. Hircine wants a show, and I intend to give it to him. I’ll go in first, and you and Aela will support me.” Merida let her words sink in, as Farkas lost some of his nerve. “We only have one chance to get this right.”</p><p>    Aela nodded, pulling out her bow and knocking an arrow. “We’ll follow your lead, Sister.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>    Merida breathed through the hurt as she cast a healing spell. Her plan to use an Oakflesh spell on herself had only marginally worked. The spectral Companions hit hard and plenty, and Merida only had so much magic at her disposal. As such, she had to reserve her healing for the worst of her injuries. She was now the proud owner of several new scars all across her arms, legs, and one impressive slash across her back that was long but shallow. Farkas glanced over at her, a worried furrow to his brows. He’d been keeping up with them so far, but he now eyed the web encased pathway forward with a nervousness that communicated through his body language.</p><p>    “Are you doing alright, Sister?” Aela asked quietly. Merida cringed.</p><p>    “I’ve been better.” Merida huffed, breathing as a gaping wound on her leg slowly closed. She’d been all bravado against Hircine, but in the actual battles, she relied on stealth and the multiple invisibility potions she carried. Even so, once she’d been revealed, she had done her best to show her ferocity. She hoped fervently that Hircine was enjoying the show. </p><p>    Farkas cleared his throat, glancing at the spiderwebs, then looking down at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. “I can’t go any further, Shield-Sister.” He spoke quietly. Merida glanced at the webs and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>    “What’s the matter?”</p><p>    “Ever since Dustman’s Cairn, the big crawly ones have been too much for me. Everyone has his weakness, and this one is mine.” He looked so dejected and embarrassed, and Merida felt that, had she not been naked, she would have given him a reassuring hug. She remembered the spider dragging him by his leg; no wonder he didn’t want to go on. She patted her friend on the shoulder, nodding.</p><p>    “Aela and I will take it from here.” Merida smiled at him, pleased when he finally looked up at her.</p><p>    “I’m not proud, but I will stay back with Vilkas.” Farkas said. “Give my regards to Ysgramor.”</p><p>    Merida watched as Farkas ran back in the direction they’d come from, cold fear going down her back. Silently, she prayed that Aela would stay with her. While she knew she needed to carry the fight going forward, having two Shield-Siblings watching her back had helped keep her going. The thought of facing down multiple spiders while without armor filled Merida with dread, and she found herself shaking. Aela glanced over at her and nudged her with her elbow.</p><p>    “Just say the word, and I’ll go in first to draw their attention.” She offered. Merida took a deep breath, her shaking lessening as she exhaled.</p><p>    “No, it’s okay. I’ve got this.” Merida hoped she did indeed have it. Summoning flames into her left hand, she burned away the webbing, revealing the multiple spiders waiting just beyond, gnashing their fangs at the two humans in front of them. Merida let out a battle cry that sounded a little too much like a frightened scream to her ears, and charged at the spiders. Kicking, stabbing, casting flames, and running in tight circles, Merida managed to keep out of striking range of the spiders, until one lucky one got up close and scratched it’s fang along her thigh. The injury burned, a mild froth forming over the cut. Merida proceeded to kick frantically at the thing until she stomped it’s head into mush. Behind her, she was aware of Aela gagging, but she didn’t stop until the thing stopped twitching. When she finally backed off, her leg throbbed painfully, covered up the knee in spider juices. Pulling around her rucksack, she dug for a cure poison potion, drinking quickly before casting another round of healing on herself.</p><p>    “I hate spiders. I really fucking hate spiders.” Merida breathed, shuddering. Behind her, Aela chuckled.</p><p>    “You realize this entire challenge of yours is probably being immortalized in song even as we speak?” She teased. Merida scoffed.</p><p>    “Let Vilkas write whatever he wants.”</p><p>    “I was referring to Farkas.” Aela grinned at Merida’s shocked expression, then shrugged. “He’s had a knack for poetry since he was little, but doesn’t like people to know about it.”</p><p>    “Well, I just can’t wait to see how many different metaphors he can come up with to describe my ass and breasts in a single verse.” Merida rolled her eyes as Aela laughed again. “I wonder how much further we have to go?”</p><p>    Aela glanced around, noting yet another web-covered doorway. “Well, at the very least, we’ve got more spiders to deal with.”</p><p>    Merida sighed heavily. “I could have just stayed at home, cozied next to a fire, eating thick soup and cuddling with my daughter and her stinky dog.”</p><p>    “Yes, but this is far more fun, isn’t it?” Aela grinned wolfishly. Merida stared at her for a moment and then broke down in helpless laughter.</p><p>    The following room, however, was no joke, as Merida soon discovered. A giant frostbite spider called the open space home, and did not appreciate the two women who had chosen to invade its quiet space that evening. Merida took one look at the mass of legs and fangs, screamed, and ducked back through the opening, pushing Aela back as she did so.</p><p>    “No! No no no no!” Merida chanted, pulling out her bow, knocking an arrow, and firing it through the doorway. “No fucking way am I facing that thing in its own nest; it can come to <i>me</i>”</p><p>    “But Hircine-”</p><p>    Merida cut her friend off with a snarl. “To heck with the challenge! I agreed to fight against the undead Companions naked, NOT MOLAG BAL’S ANGRY LEFT TESTICLE WITH TEETH!”</p><p>    Merida continued to fire through the opening, ignoring Aela’s mildly hysterical laughter. Thankfully, the spider couldn’t fit through the entry to get to the two girls, and the room it called home was, while high of ceiling, not large enough around to give it any hope of escaping. While it took time, the endless barrage of arrows accompanied by bitter swearing eventually took the massive spider down. The Dragonborn took a moment to shriek and threaten any Gods who were listening that they’d better keep any more spiders out of her path while she was unarmored. After regaining her breath, Merida finally crept forward, giving the dead spider a wide berth.</p><p>    The rest of the dungeon was fairly quiet, with only a few Companion spectres secluded in an open room just beyond the spider’s domain. Merida, still running high on the adrenaline that the fight with the Giant Frostbite Spider had given her, was quick to dispatch her ferocity on the ghosts. As she quietly pushed the large double doors open, she prayed fervently that they were close to the end.</p><p>    The room beyond was vast, with a high ceiling and several sarcophagi around the walls of the room. In the center was a depression with a large brazier, a blue flame flickering within it. Standing by the brazier, hazy and indistinct, was a sight that made Merida’s heart clench painfully. Holding his hands out to the brazier as though warming them was the ghost of Kodlak, who smiled as she and Aela approached.</p><p>    “Greetings, Shield-Sister.” He spoke in a booming voice. Merida felt herself blinking rapidly against the moisture in her eyes.</p><p>    “Kodlak? Is that really you?” Merida asked, feeling Aela’s supportive hand on her lower back.</p><p>    “Of course.” He replied. “My fellow Harbingers and I have been warming ourselves here. Trying to evade Hircine.”</p><p>    Merida glanced around, expecting to see other ghosts, but only saw the nearly empty room. “But there’s nobody else here.”</p><p>    “You see only me because your heart knows only me as the Companions’ leader.” Kodlak smiled at the two women. “I’d wager old Vignar could see half a dozen of my predecessors. And I see them all. The ones in Sovngarde. The ones trapped with me in Hircine’s realm. And they all see you.”</p><p>    Merida blanched at that, hoping Kodlak meant figuratively and not literally. After all, she hadn’t dressed for an audience.</p><p>    “You’ve brought honor to the name of the Companions.” Kodlak went on, ignoring Merida’s moment of embarrassment. “We won’t soon forget it.”</p><p>    While Merida was busy blushing, Aela covered for her. “Vilkas said you could still be cured.” She said. Merida nodded in agreement. </p><p>    Kodlak raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat skeptical. “Did he now? I can only hope.” He looked over at Merida, who straightened. “You still have the witches heads?” She nodded. “Excellent. Throw one of them into the fire. It will release their magic; for me at least.”</p><p>    Merida glanced around the room, as well as inside her own head. So far, she’d felt nothing from Hircine since stepping into the tomb. He’d been silent, but Merida couldn’t help wondering when or if he intended to interfere. After all, now would be the time, before Kodlak could be released. However, seeing and sensing no sign of the Daedric Prince, Merida reached into her rucksack and pulled out one the severed heads, trying not to look at it’s twisted facial expression. </p><p>With as much care as she could, Merida placed the head on the brazier, then jumped back as it was fully engulfed in the flames. Almost immediately, the spirit of Kodlak wavered, and he bent over and writhed as in great pain. Around him, a great wolf appeared, angry and snapping ethereal teeth at the two women. As it lunged at Merida, she found out the hard way that the ghost, much like the Companions she’d fought before, had substance to it as it knocked her to the ground and bit down on her left arm. Merida screamed in pain as its teeth sank deep, drawing red blood that covered her arm in seconds. Several arrows sank into the side of it’s head, drawing its attention away enough to release it’s hold. </p><p>Merida quickly scrambled back and cast a quick healing spell to close the worst of the wound. However, she kept enough magic in her to cast Oakflesh on herself, to give herself a little bit of defense. As the wolf chased after Aela, Merida bellowed a war cry and lunged forward, swinging her sword at its hind legs and neatly hamstringing it. The wolf howled in rage rather than pain, then turned and recommenced its attack on Merida, snapping and snarling. Merida managed to get a few swings at its face and neck before it surged forward, clamping down on her right shoulder. Merida cried out, her vision going white from the pain as it tore into her. Aela screamed something, but Merida couldn’t hear it. Blinded, she stabbed upward, praying she managed to dislodge the damned wolf when she felt her sword hit something solid. The wolf stumbled backwards, letting out a pained whine. Several more arrows were lodged into its back, and it retreated. Her world spinning, but knowing she couldn’t let it get away, Merida stumbled forward, and with a final mighty swing from her injured arm, the wolf fell to the ground and vanished in smoke.</p><p>Her sword falling from her grasp, Merida sank to the ground, blood pouring from her latest wound. As she all but collapsed onto the ground, she held up her hands and summoned a healing spell in both and kept it up until she felt her magic fade. Her eyes flickered over to Kodlak, who was trying to right himself. He smiled at her.</p><p>“We did it, Kodlak.” Merida spoke breathlessly. “We killed your beast spirit.”</p><p>“And so slain the beast inside of me. I thank you for this gift.” Kodlak looked so relieved as he continued to smile at her. “The other Harbingers remain trapped by Hircine, though. Perhaps from Sovngarde, the heroes of old can join me in their rescue.” The thought seemed to please the old man, as he nodded to himself. “The Harrowing of the Hunting Grounds. It would be a battle of such triumph. And perhaps some day, you’ll join us in that battle.”</p><p>Merida grinned at the thought, letting her head fall back to rest on the stony floor. She didn’t have the strength left to stand, let alone contemplate such a feat. Kodlak seemed to sense her exhaustion, and nodded sagely.</p><p>“But for today, return to Jorrvaskr.” He seemed to flicker as he spoke, growing even more indistinct. “Triumph in your victory. And lead the Companions to further glory.”</p><p>As Merida watched, Kodlak flickered one last time, then vanished. The room suddenly felt much colder, and Merida wasn’t surprised to feel a tear roll down her cheek. Silently, she prayed that Kodlak did indeed make it to Sovngarde, and he could enjoy his afterlife. Then she felt eyes on her, and found herself glancing around the room.</p><p>Aela was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Mildly alarmed, Merida sat up, hissing between her teeth at the pain in her numerous injuries. She had earned more scars in a single day than a lifetime of hard work had earned her. And each one seemed to throb painfully all at once. Even so, Merida forced herself onto her feet, and turned to face the direction she felt a presence watching her.</p><p>Sitting at the base of some stairs that led up to the sarcophagus of Ysgramor himself, his arms crossed and looking very much like he’d been waiting there the entire time, was Hircine. Not ghostly or indistinct, and not as a werewolf. Instead, he looked every inch a mortal man, save for the strange aura of power that seemed to emanate off him. A deer skull rested on his head, obscuring his eyes from her, though she thought she could see the glow of his eyes through the eye holes of the skull. No sooner had she turned to see him than a very small smile quirked the corner’s of the Prince’s thin lips. Merida noticed absently that while he didn’t have a full beard, there was thick, blonde stubble covering his jaw, cheeks, and around those same lips.</p><p>Merida stared at the Daedric Prince for several moments, before raising an eyebrow. “You didn’t try to stop me from curing Kodlak?”</p><p>Hircine shrugged, maintaining eye contact with his Champion. “His loss brings greater opportunity.” He grinned, the blue light of the fire causing his fang to flash. “After all, if he does indeed convince others in Sovngarde to attempt a rescue of the other Harbingers, that means I not only have a chance to drag his soul back into my realm, but many others as well. As he said, it would be a battle of such triumph.”</p><p>Hircine’s throaty chuckle seemed to put Merida a little more at ease. She had worried about Hircine’s retribution against herself and the other Companions, but it seemed, at least for the moment, that the Prince wasn’t vengeful against them. Instead, he seemed almost relaxed, though she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to his arrival. </p><p>“So what happens now?” She found herself asking, head tilted slightly. Hircine remained very still, but she could sense he was sizing her up. A shudder of cold wracked her spine, and she rubbed her hands over her nearly frozen arms. She desperately wanted to get dressed again. Standing abruptly without a whisper of a sound, Hircine stalked forward and pulled her into an embrace. Merida was stunned at the gesture, but couldn’t complain. Daedra seemed to emanate body heat like a living fireplace, and she was surprised at how soft his skin felt. She felt herself burrowing against him, sighing happily. At Hircine’s chuckle, she glanced up at him.</p><p>“You don’t resist? Curious. Most mortals do not enjoy having a Daedra so close to their person.” He commented, his tone amused. Merida snorted, still shivering.</p><p>“Most mortals don’t wander through ice-cold dungeons in nothing but their skin.” Merida sighed contentedly. “I’d almost forgotten how warm Daedra are.”</p><p>“You refer to Sanguine, I take it? I was somewhat relieved to hear of his return.” Hircine sounded somewhat sincere, which surprised Merida. “After all, someone like him can cause quite a bit of trouble when unleashed on the world.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.” Merida groaned, letting her forehead rest on the Prince’s chest. “Seems like we got into trouble daily.”</p><p>Hircine’s chest rumbled with another chuckle. “As opposed to now, when you court the approval of another Prince?”</p><p>Merida was caught off-guard by his humor. For whatever reason, it hadn’t occurred to her that the other Princes might have the ability to joke. It had seemed so natural for someone like Sanguine, but felt out of place for someone as grandiose as Hircine. </p><p>“You make a fair point.” Merida grudgingly agreed. She tilted her head to look back up at him again, noticing the strong scent of moss and pine coming from his skin. It wasn’t unpleasant. “But you also didn’t answer my question. What happens now?”</p><p>Hircine held his grin in place. “Now, you return to the Companions and lead them as you see fit. But know that I will be watching.”</p><p>“I can’t decide if that’s comforting or threatening.”</p><p>Hircine laughed, showing off his pointed teeth, though he didn’t comment further. Instead, Merida felt his arms drop, and divested herself from her living blanket with a sigh. She felt his fingertips brush over her arms, but dutifully ignored the silent invitation. She’d courted enough attention as it was. She was mildly surprised that Hircine didn’t press her, but her respect for the Daedric Prince of the Hunt went up as he allowed her to step away. Merida gave him a slightly awkward farewell, almost running towards where she saw a door leading out of the chamber, feeling his eyes on her as she left. It was with a heavy sigh of relief that she made her way back to the central chamber of Ysgramor’s tomb where the rest of the Companions waited for her.</p><p>“So, you returned in one piece.” Vilkas seemed relieved, which touched Merida. She gave him a tired smile.</p><p>“Mildly scarred and absolutely exhausted, but yes, still in one piece. Also, cold.” She replied, then squealed with delight as Aela held out her pile of clothing and armor. Merida dressed quickly, wincing slightly as the armor pressed and rubbed against some of her worse injuries. Aela looked at her curiously as she finished dressing.</p><p>“Did I hear Kodlak right? Did he say you were to lead the Companions?” She asked. Merida had almost forgotten about that in the few moments she’d spent with Hircine. She blushed a little, rubbing the back of her head as she looked at her Shield-Sister.</p><p>“Does this upset you?” Merida felt like she was holding her breath until she saw Aela shrug.</p><p>“I’m just surprised.” She responded with a nonchalance that Merida envied. “But your strength and honor are apparent to all.”</p><p>“As was much else.” Vilkas quipped, grinning. Aela punched him in the arm without so much as batting an eyelash.</p><p>“And it’s my honor to be first to address you as Harbinger.” Aela gave Merida a slight head bow, which Merida returned awkwardly. “Now, I say we head home.”</p><p>Merida couldn’t agree more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Braggarts and Blades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sanguine resists the urge to punch Hircine; Merida resists the urge to punch everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanguine nibbled at a peach-filled pastry, sighing mournfully. His talk with the other Daedra hadn’t gone over well. Dom, in particular, wasn’t happy that Sanguine couldn’t remember what kind of deal he’d made, and theories had been passed back and forth. Lefty had even volunteered to try and infiltrate the Hall of the Vigilants to steal whatever contract that must have been signed, but was quickly talked down. Grunt had made the surprisingly good suggestion of talking to Veramina. Though she dealt more in dreams than reality, her specialty was within the mind. Grunt had offered to go and see Sanguine’s favorite ally to see if she could be persuaded to assist.</p><p>    As Sanguine sipped delicately from a bejeweled wine glass, filled with a spicy wine from Cyrodil, he felt a presence not of his realm somewhere nearby. The smell of pine needles and solid ground brought a smile to his face.</p><p>    “A little lite, considering how I last saw you.” Hircine grumbled, eyeing the wine glass. Sanguine grinned, gesturing to the empty seat next to him.</p><p>    “I’m watching my girlish figure.” Sanguine jested, setting the glass down to give his fellow Prince his full attention. “Have a seat, Hircine. I’ve got a fresh blonde if you’re so inclined.” Sanguine indicated with his head at the busty, young blonde sitting nearby. She coyly winked at Hircine as the large hunter took a seat.</p><p>    “No, thank you. I’ve had my fill of blondes for today.” Hircine grinned. Sanguine froze, his eyes snapping over his fellow Prince’s expression. The bastard was smug; far too smug. Sanguine could feel himself bristling. He forced himself to smile, refusing to rise to Hircine’s bait.</p><p>    “Well, if you fancy anything else, you let me know. I’ve got vintage reds, sharp blondes, and sultry brunettes by the shipload.” Sanguine leaned back in his chair, interlacing his fingers over his stomach and trying very much to appear relaxed. “So what brings you here today? Other than the pleasure of my company, of course?”</p><p>    Hircine didn’t reply right away, grabbing a drumstick from a roasted duck and eating with a grin. After a moment he glanced at Sanguine, and the Daedric Prince swallowed a groan. He knew that look all too well. Hircine apparently was feeling impish, which usually meant he was an ass. Sanguine waited patiently while Hircine left him hanging for as long as he felt was necessary.</p><p>    “You never mentioned that the Dragonborn was so adventurous.” Hircine prompted, grinning. Sanguine fought the urge to growl. Merida was still a sore subject with him, so naturally it was the wound Hircine had chosen to poke at.</p><p>    Bastard. “Well, she <i>is</i> the Dragonborn. Adventure tends to be part of the job description.” Sanguine hoped his snapping tone would convey to Hircine that this wasn’t a welcome topic. Judging by the wide smirk he was wearing, Sanguine guessed nothing short of violence would stop him.</p><p>    “That’s true.” Hircine spoke too conversationally. “But I never would have guessed she was so pale under all that armor. Nor that curvaceous.”</p><p>    Sanguine almost dug his own nails into his stomach. Then he remembered Merida’s prudish personality and relaxed. “What, did you walk in on her while she was changing? Hope you managed to do it without getting caught. Otherwise your refusing a blonde suddenly makes painful sense.”</p><p>    Hircine snorted, still looking smug. His eyes held Sanguine’s for several moments, and with growing horror, Sanguine knew he wasn’t lying. Sanguine slammed his hands down on the table in frustration. “Dammit, Hircine! I’m not in the mood for games right now.”</p><p>    “That’s too bad. Because the Dragonborn gave me quite the inspiration with how I last saw her.” Hircine discarded the drumstick onto the nearest plate and crossed his arms. “A new challenge for my followers. A battle royal, wearing nothing but your skin and whatever weapons you can carry.”</p><p>    “Considering Merida is the Goddess of Prudishness, I’m guessing this idea came from a conversation?”</p><p>    “Hardly.” Hircine’s grin needed a fist shoved into it, Sanguine decided. “She just took out several powerful ghosts without armor. Or undergarments.”</p><p>    Sanguine felt his spirits plummet. There was no hint of a lie in Hircine’s gaze. She’d actually gotten naked and fought that way. Strangely, though, Sanguine didn’t feel jealousy. ...Okay, there was a little jealousy; who wouldn’t be? Instead, he was worried. “She wasn’t hurt, was she?”</p><p>    Hircine waved his hand, dismissing Sanguine’s concerns and further irritating the already annoyed Prince. “She wears her new scars well, and rightfully so. Even so, I hadn’t expected her to be so brazen. She looked as though she felt no shame at displaying herself. With the way you described her, I expected her to be more reserved.” Hircine’s grin turned vicious. “She didn’t even resist when I took her into my arms.”</p><p>    Sanguine clenched his fist, shaking his head. He could feel himself shaking, and he hated not being in control of his turbulent thoughts. He was sorely tempted to call for Dom and have him escort Hircine out of his realm, but he didn’t want to give his fellow Prince that level of satisfaction.</p><p>    So what if Hircine had slept with Merida? She had shown she was susceptible to his charms when the ring had all but taken over her mind in the short time she’d worn it. And Hircine appealed to a lot of women and he had a known preference for blondes. It didn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter.</p><p>    And yet Hircine had gone out of his way to gloat. Sanguine could feel the smug bastard’s stare as Sanguine refused to look at him. It was infuriating that, after doing his best to put his wayward Dragonborn from his mind, events were forcing her back into his attention. And now she was bedding the first Prince to wander into her vision the moment Sanguine was out of the picture.</p><p>    It was hard not to feel jealous. Or disappointed.</p><p>    Sadly, it was exactly what Hircine wanted. He and Sanguine had been in competition for so long that it was normal for them to brag about their conquests to one another in order to rile the other up. To Hircine, this was just a continuation of their normal rivalry. But for Sanguine, this stung too deeply, hurt his pride too much. Hircine didn’t care about Merida; she was just another woman amongst thousands. The hunter was thrilled that she would allow herself to be harmed in order to impress him. He wouldn’t keep her safe, or healthy, or happy. And for some reason those things were so very important to Sanguine.</p><p>    “Well, your arms are quite lovely.” Sanguine muttered, keeping his eyes averted. He didn’t want to look at Hircine’s smug face anymore. “I’m sure she was absolutely wonderful; congratulations on bagging yourself a Dragonborn.”</p><p>    Sanguine’s insincere compliments seemed to sate Hircine’s need to be superior, because the Prince picked up his drumstick and kept eating as though he hadn’t a care in the Mundus. As he sank further into his chair, an idea began to form in Sanguine’s overly sober mind, and he was content to roll it around. After all, it was clear that the Prince had unfinished business with Carcette and a certain contract. It would behoove him to take a hand at solving his own problems.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    Bjorn felt strangely warm as he slowly came back awake. It wasn’t the warmth of a blanket, but rather the comforting warmth of a living creature, spread along his right side and easing the ache from his injuries. An arm was tossed around his middle, being careful of his healing injury but still holding him tightly. Smiling, Bjorn raised his own hand and rubbed the hand that was resting on his chest, figuring Lucia-</p><p>    The Vigilant froze and his eyes flew open as he realized the hand on his chest was encased in a leather glove and far too big to be a ten-year-old girl’s hand. His blue eyes rolled towards his right, and saw Merida, sound asleep and snuggled against him, snoring softly. The Dragonborn looked well traveled and worn out. To his growing horror, Bjorn noticed that he couldn’t move without disturbing her. And they weren’t alone, either. Lucia stood at the foot of the bed, giving Bjorn a judgmental eye as she nibbled at a biscuit. Bjorn felt himself blushing under the child’s gaze, despite the fact that he hadn’t done anything. He’d been so asleep he hadn’t even heard Merida arrive home, let alone crawl into bed with him.</p><p>    Then again, he was still shirtless. And first thing in the morning was never a good time to catch a young man at his best, Bjorn frantically realized as he desperately grabbed at a blanket to try and cover his dignity.</p><p>    The child continued to watch him with disapproving eyes. Bjorn felt powerless before her gaze, and gestured helplessly. “What?”</p><p>    Lucia gave him a lofty look. “Don’t get too comfortable. That’s papa’s spot. He’ll want it back.”</p><p>    Bjorn felt the need to restrain himself. He knew Merida had talked to the girl and made it clear that her ‘papa’ wasn’t returning, but apparently the girl had decided her version of reality, where her papa comes home and stays forever, was the better one. Bjorn, unwilling to argue with a youngster over such things, just smiled and nodded. Apparently satisfied, the child left the room, content to let her ‘uncle’ and her mother figure out the sleeping arrangements by themselves.</p><p>    The already exhausted Vigilant fell back against his pillow with a huff, closing his eyes again. On one hand, he was glad Merida was safe and alive. On the other, there was still the ever-present issue of her being a werewolf. Despite their earlier talk, Bjorn still had so many reservations about her latest religious practices.</p><p>    A light snort from the gradually waking Dragonborn interrupted the Vigilant’s thoughts. Bjorn delicately urged Merida’s arm away from his person, and was relieved to see her roll slowly onto her back as she stretched and came awake. A mighty yawn showed off her teeth, and Bjorn couldn’t help but try to spy the appearance of fangs. After all, a Vampire showed physical signs of having turned; why shouldn’t a werewolf? But years of teaching told Bjorn that such physical signs were always within the eye of the beholder; werewolves showed no outward signs of their alternative self, making them highly dangerous. A werewolf could live in society amongst humans and nobody would ever be the wiser.</p><p>    Merida opened her eyes and glanced over at her bed partner, looking mildly confused for a moment. Bjorn sat up slowly and smiled at her. “Morning.”</p><p>    The Dragonborn grunted in response. “It’s already morning? I feel like I just laid down.”</p><p>    “Long trip, I take it?” Bjorn asked casually, noting the bags under her eyes. “Were you successful?”</p><p>    Merida sighed heavily, then nodded. Bjorn let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Kodlak now resides in Sovngarde. For how long is a matter up for debate.”</p><p>    “That must be a relief.” Bjorn smiled over at her. “His soul can now rest comfortably, away from Hircine’s influence.”</p><p>    “Hircine was apparently feeling too frisky to care for Kodlak’s loss.” Merida groaned, rolling onto her stomach and shoving her face back into the pillow. Bjorn felt his stomach twist itself into a knot as he looked down at Merida in horror.</p><p>    “Please, tell me you didn’t!” Bjorn begged. Merida waved a hand, barely lifting her face from it’s fluffy confines.</p><p>    “Keep your shirt on.” Merida huffed, and Bjorn couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “I was too tired and too sore, so he didn’t press the issue. Just as well; I’m not sure I’m interested in bedding a Daedric Prince.”</p><p>    “I seem to recall a certain young lady shoving a certain Daedric Prince onto this very bed not all that long ago.” Bjorn needled her, and was rewarded with her slowly turning her head to glare up at him. He grinned.</p><p>    “As I recall, it was because he <i>bought</i> said bed, the furnishings in the room, <i>and</i> the kitchen!” Merida retorted hotly, slowly rolling onto her side with a grunt and a cringe. Bjorn’s smile faded as he began to realize how seriously injured Merida must be to make that kind of noise. “If you hadn’t been there, I probably would have. So thanks for that.”</p><p>    Bjorn couldn’t tell if she was genuinely thankful or being sarcastic. Shrugging, he turned to put his feet on the ground, looking around for his discarded shirt. Standing after having been bed ridden for so long was pleasantly painful to the Vigilant as he stretched his sore muscles. From behind him, he heard more painful grunting, and knew Merida was getting up as well. Dressed and mobile, Bjorn could smell breakfast cooking downstairs, and made a mental note to thank Lydia profusely for all she’d done the last few days. </p><p>    Breakfast was a simple porridge with honey, which tasted divine to Bjorn. He’d eaten so little since his injury, and the hot food settled comfortably in his stomach. Merida scarfed her food down, apparently once more in a hurry to get on with her day. Having cured Kodlak, Bjorn couldn’t imagine what could require the Dragonborn’s immediate attention; then again, she <i>was</i> the Dragonborn. Seemed as though everyone wanted something from her nowadays.</p><p>    “So, what’s on the agenda today?” Bjorn asked, looking at Merida carefully. She snorted without amusement.</p><p>    “Don’t worry, I’ve run out of blasphemous errands. For now, at least.” Merida winked at him, and Bjorn shook his head, though he couldn’t help but smile. “But I need to head over to Kynesgrove today.”</p><p>    “Kynesgrove? That’s just south of Windhelm.” Bjorn was mildly startled. “What’s happening there?”</p><p>    Merida huffed, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. “I met with the person who stole the Horn. They claim to have some information that might help me.”</p><p>    “Help you? Or help themselves to you?” Bjorn asked, thinking of the various Princes that had already made a play for Merida. At the very least, she looked more frustrated then intrigued, so if it was a Prince, she was at least already suspicious.</p><p>    “I don’t know. She was extremely tight-lipped and seemed more interested in me proving myself to her than in sharing anything.” Merida snapped, clearly irritated. “About all I was able to glean from our exhaustive conversation was that she believes the Dragons are coming back to life. Sadly, after listening to her, I’m inclined to at least give her the benefit of the doubt. She’s been tracking the dragon’s burial mounds, and seems to think the one up by Kynesgrove is next.”</p><p>    “So if this person is telling the truth, the dragon will come back to life. Then what?” Bjorn asked, though he had a suspicion that he already knew the answer.</p><p>    “Then I kill it, absorb its soul, and thus prove I’m an actual Dragnoborn and not some Thalmor spy.” Merida huffed, shaking her head. “Honestly, whatever info she’s sitting on had better be damned good, or I might have to chuck her off the side of a mountain.” Merida sighed, letting her arms drop to her side. “Afterwards, no matter how it turns out, I’ll need to climb back up to High Hrothgar and deliver the horn. The Greybeards have promised to teach me the last word in the <i>Fus</i> shout. Then I’ll get to find out what the next step is towards taking down Alduin.”</p><p>    Bjorn nodded, then sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. “Give me a few minutes to gather some supplies-”</p><p>    “Oh no you don’t!” Both Merida and Bjorn were startled by the heated words, and both turned to stare at an impudent Lucia, her hands placed aggressively on her hips. “You’re not going anywhere, mister! Not until Danica has said you’re good!”</p><p>    Bjorn bit back a grin. “It’s okay, sweetpea. You’re mama-”</p><p>    “-Can handle this while you rest up.” Merida cut him off. Bjorn opened his mouth to protest, but Merida held up a hand to stall him. “You took a nasty hit, and from what I’ve seen, today is your first day back to being mobile.”</p><p>    The look in her eyes told a different story, much to Bjorn’s plummeting ego. While she hadn’t said anything about throwing him out since she’d returned, it was clear she was far from trusting him again. The knowledge that he’d destroyed her faith in him that far was a much harsher blow to his stomach than the sword strike had been. Unable to muster a defense, Bjorn dejectedly nodded his agreement.</p><p>    “You still shouldn’t go alone.” Bjorn weakly pointed out. Merida nodded.</p><p>    “On that, we’ll agree.” Merida turned to look at her Housecarl, who was busy washing a few of their breakfast plates. “How about it, Lydia? Want to fight a dragon and then climb the highest peak in all of Tamriel with me?”</p><p>    “Whatever you need, my Thane.” Lydia responded immediately. Lucia began to bounce in place.</p><p>    “I wanna go too, mama!” She asked excitedly. Merida spread her hands helplessly.</p><p>    “Sorry, kiddo. Someone needs to stay here and watch after Uncle Bjorn. I thought you’d already appointed yourself his keeper…” She sounded genuinely reluctant, and Bjorn stifled his laugh into a cough as Lucia made unhappy noises.</p><p>    Within a short amount of time, both Merida and Lydia were armored up and ready to leave. Bjorn felt a twinge of concern, seeing the bags still present underneath Merida’s eyes. She looked so tired and worn. She desperately needed a holiday; a chance to set aside all her duties and relax. Perhaps once she’d returned, they’d be able to take it easy for a few days. As Bjorn watched them leave, he said a small, silent prayer to Stendarr to watch over her.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    “No! You don’t want to go up there!” The panicked woman exclaimed as she ran past Lydia and Merida. “A dragon… it’s attacking!”</p><p>    Merida swore sulphurously as she drew her sword and charged up the road to Kynesgrove. Apparently Delphine had miscalculated, and Merida was already late. The people of Kynesgrove were running and shouting, trying to either flee or take shelter inside one of the buildings. Amongst the crowd, she saw Delphine, watching an area just behind the city. As Merida approached, the woman turned sharply towards her, and appeared relieved.</p><p>    “It’s earlier than I’d expected! C’mon!” Delphine drew her own blade, running up a small dirt road towards where the large, black dragon had been seen circling. “I hope we’re not too late.”</p><p>    Merida wanted to make a biting comment about Delphine and her calculations, but held her tongue. There were more pressing issues to be dealt with first. Instead, the Dragonborn’s eyes moved to watch the black dragon, Alduin, who seemed to be hovering over something. Even as they closed in, Merida could hear him speaking in the language of dragons.</p><p>    Though he was still too far away for her to make out the words, his deep voice slithered over Merida’s skin, causing her to shudder. As they reached the summit, both her and Delphine crouched down, taking cover behind a collection of boulders. Nearby, she heard Lydia whispering a prayer, and felt bad for having dragged her Housecarl into such a dangerous situation.</p><p>    “Lorkhan’s eyes!” Delphine breathed quietly. “Look at that big bastard! Keep your head down; let’s see what it does.”</p><p>    Merida ducked down, her eyes not leaving Alduin for a moment. She hadn’t seen him since Helgen, and he was even more terrifying than she remembered. With every flap of his wings, the cold air almost burned her exposed skin, and his red eyes glowed with a vicious hunger. On the ground before the dragon, wavering streams of light and energy seemed to be rising from the burial mound.</p><p>    “Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse!” Alduin spoke in a booming voice, and Merida felt the rush of power from his words. “Slen Tiid Vo!”</p><p>    The shout was unlike anything Merida had heard before, and it thundered through the area like a passing storm. Before her eyes, a skeletal dragon emerged from the ground, writhing and struggling. The streams that had been rising before seemed to wrap around the dragon’s frame, shifting and changing into muscles, then hide. The newly reborn dragon tilted its head towards Alduin even as it solidified in form.</p><p>    “Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?” It seemed to ask. Merida blinked, not understanding a single word spoken. She risked a glance over at Delphine, but the woman was paying her no mind. </p><p>Alduin sniffed at the air disdainfully. “Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir.” His red eye turned to stare directly at Merida, seeing her despite brush and rock between them. “Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu’u koraav nid nol dov do hi.”</p><p>Merida felt frozen to the spot. Against this beast and his words, she felt powerless. Just how was she supposed to slay something like him? Alduin seemed to huff, snarling down at her in distaste. “You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah.”</p><p>The Dragonborn didn’t waste time being offended by Alduin’s words, because he turned from her and addressed the resurrected dragon again. “Sahloknir, krii daar joorre.”</p><p>As Alduin flew off, the other dragon launched itself into the sky with a fiery scream. Delphine swore, as Merida and Lydia immediately ducked for cover as the dragon turned and laid down a stream of fire at the spot they’d been hiding in moments before. Lydia already had her bow drawn, firing an arrow towards the flying beast. Merida shook herself for a moment, trying to push aside what she’d just seen: a dragon brought back to life right before her eyes. As much as she hated to admit to it, Delphine had been correct.</p><p>Pulling out her own bow and knocking an arrow back, Merida took a deep breath, holding it until she fired. There’d be time for answers later.</p><p>The dragon crashed down to the ground, causing Merida to stumble. It’s long, curved teeth snapped at her, and she barely managed to back away in time. Lydia didn’t hesitate, switching from arrows to her sword and shield as she hacked at the thing’s wing. Merida was appreciative of the distraction, but worried as Sahloknir turned it’s head to breath fire at her housecarl. Lydia’s shield absorbed the worst of the flames, though Merida could see the blackened singe on her boots and legs. </p><p>From the other side of the dragon, Delphine left her protective cover behind some trees and hacked at the beast’s neck, causing it to rear up and roar in fury. Merida knocked an arrow and fired directly at it’s exposed chest. Attacked from three sides, the dragon didn’t stand much of a chance. It charged forward towards Merida, seeing her as it’s primary target.</p><p>“My Lord, Alduin, requires your death!” He snarled as he lunged forward, teeth flashing in the sunlight. “I am glad to oblige him!”</p><p>Merida was forced to dodge and roll to the side as flames erupted on the spot she had just been standing on. The fire cut off suddenly as Sahloknir gave a pained cry. Merida could see underneath the dragon for a moment, and recognized Delphine’s boots as she ran off, a large puddle of blood now on the ground. Getting to her own feet, Merida sprinted towards a large rock, putting it between her and the now gravely wounded dragon.</p><p>As she fired more arrows from her place of safety, it became apparent that Sahloknir was not long for this world as his head swayed and he snapped weakly towards Lydia. Merida felt a moment’s pity for the creature, having just been brought to life only for them to send it back. With a final sway, Sahloknir fell to his side, a final despairing cry escaping him as his head lolled on the ground and the light left his eyes. From nearby, Delphine breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“I’ll be damned, you did it!” She said, looking at Merida. The Dragonborn huffed.</p><p>“I appreciate full credit for what was a team effort.” She drawled sarcastically. From nearby, she heard Lydia quickly turn her chuckle into a cough.</p><p>“Still, that was well done.” Delphine complimented her. “Come on. I’ve been wanting a closer look at one of these buggers.” Delphine walked over towards the corpse. Merida shrugged and followed not far behind, knowing what was about to happen. Sure enough, as soon as she was close enough, the body of the dragon began to shimmer and flicker like embers on a dying fire. Delphine gasped and jumped back. “Wait, something’s happening… Gods above!”</p><p>Merida fought hard not to grin as her being was infused with another dragon soul, fluttering against her mind for a moment before going still. As Merida’s eyes readjusted to the daylight, she saw Delphine looking at her in awe.</p><p>“So you really are…” Delphine spoke softly with disbelief. “I… It’s true, isn’t it? You really are Dragonborn.”</p><p>There wasn’t much Merida felt like saying to that. Instead, she put away her weapons, crossed her arms, and stood waiting for Delphine to get over her shock. Finally, the woman looked at her with a smile, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.</p><p>“I guess I owe you some answers, don’t I?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Returns and Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The moment you've all been waiting for: Sanguine returns to Nirn! Also, some Dragonborn stuff gets done, I guess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dovahkiin.” Arngeir spoke with a hint of pride in his quiet voice. “You have tasted the Voice of the Greybeards, and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you.”</p><p>    Merida was too busy trying to remain upright with her head spinning as wildly as it was to do more than smile faintly and nod. Receiving the full Voice of the Greybeards had been rough, but it was all over now. The Horn was returned, and she now knew the full shout. <i>Fus Ro Dah</i>. A shout to send her enemies flying. Merida could scarcely wait to try it out. Standing nearby, Lydia waited patiently for her Thane, looking mildly out of place within the halls of High Hrothgar. Merida slowly walked towards the woman, breathing a sigh of relief.</p><p>    “Ready to head home, Lydia?” Merida asked, her mind slowly settling from the abuse it’d just endured. Lydia inclined her head, motioning for her Thane to proceed her. Merida opened the doors to the near blinding light of the afternoon sun reflecting off the snow. Far, far down below, she could clearly see the city of Whiterun. Taking a deep breath, Merida resigned herself to a long trek back home.</p><p>    After an overnight stop in Ivarstead, Merida and Lydia took a route not unlike a reversal of the one she’d taken with Sanguine on her first trip to the mountain. As they passed the cave entrance where Clavicus Vile’s shrine lay, Merida felt a small smile touch her face, as she wondered how Barbas was getting along. She had to admit, she missed that dog demon.</p><p>    It was late afternoon by the time they reached Riverwood, and Merida sighed deeply, knowing she needed to speak more with Delphine. Personally, the Dragonborn wasn’t sure she wanted someone like the Blades looking after her person, pressuring her to kill more dragons. There was more to her person than being a Dragonslayer, which was how Delphine had referred to her. However, Merida had to admit that Delphine knew more about the resurrected dragons than herself, and was resigned to dealing with the woman. At least, for the time being.</p><p>    The inside of the inn was warm, and Merida wasn’t surprised to see Delphine pacing impatiently, once more garbed as a regular woman rather than a warrior. She breathed a sigh of relief as Merida walked in, motioning for Lydia to take a seat. Whatever Merida was about to get involved in, she didn’t want to drag Lydia into it.</p><p>    Down in the secrecy of the hidden room secured behind a false-backed wardrobe, Merida was immediately reminded of why she hadn’t wanted to work with Delphine in the first place.</p><p>    “I’ve figured out how we’re going to get you into the Thalmor Embassy.” Delphine spoke excitedly. Merida resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Despite all the evidence presented to them at Kynesgrove, Delphine was still convinced the return of the dragons was a Thalmor plot. However, Merida had nothing else to offer as a counter-suggestion, so she vaguely nodded, resigned to her fate at being an instrument to Delphine’s apparent racism.</p><p>    “That didn’t take long.” Merida drawled. Delphine gave her a smug look.</p><p>    “I’ve been doing this a long time, remember?” She shrugged. “While the Thalmor’s been looking for me, I’ve been watching them.”</p><p>    “So what’s your plan? How do I infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy?” And substantially fail to find any evidence, because how in Oblivion were a bunch of elves supposed to control Alduin and bring back to life a ton of dragons, Merida thought.</p><p>    “The Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor.” Delphine explained, walking over to the table. “I can get you into one of those parties. Once you’re inside the Embassy, you can get away and find Elenwen’s secret files.”</p><p>    Ah yes, Merida thought, the secret files that all villains must be in possession of that give a detailed account on their most diabolical plans. Merida was beginning to believe Delphine had read one too many bad crime novels.</p><p>    “I have a contact inside the Embassy.” Delphine continued, ignoring Merida’s eye roll. “He’s not up for this kind of high-risk mission, but he can help you. His name is Malborn. Wood elf, plenty of reason to hate the Thalmor. You can trust him. I’ll get word for him to meet you in Solitude, at the Winking Skeever -- You know it?” Before Merida could shake her head, Delphine sped onward. “While you’re doing that, I’ll work on getting you an invitation to Elenwen’s little party.”</p><p>    “How long do you think it’ll take to get an invitation?” Merida asked bluntly. Delphine sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p>    “Elenwen just had a party this last weekend, so it’ll probably be a few weeks before she throws another.”</p><p>    “So what? We just sit around waiting until then?” Merida asked, mildly annoyed. She’d gotten used to a life of wandering around and exploring. Being nailed down to wait for a party to be planned sounded dull. Delphine shook her head.</p><p>    “It’s not ideal, I know.” She looked Merida in the eyes, seemingly stern, as though Merida was an errant child. The Dragonborn felt her wolf’s hackles bristle at the sight, but swallowed her growl. “However, this is too important. I need you to be ready to go at a moment’s notice. Head over to Solitude, and wait there. I’ll meet you at the stables after everything has been arranged.”</p><p>    Merida ground her teeth together. She had half a mind to tell Delphine to shove her plan up where the sun didn’t shine, but held her peace. Once this whole plan of hers went up in flames, Merida would unleash her fury at the woman. And if, by some miracle, this idiotic infiltration bore fruit, Merida felt no qualms about keeping what information she found to herself. Nodding sharply, Merida turned and stormed away. It was well past time for her to get home.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    “Mama! You’re home!” Lucia ran on sturdy legs towards her parent, and Merida dropped to one knee and threw her arms wide as her daughter all but body-slammed into her to embrace her. Merida wobbled slightly, laughing, then planted a kiss on her daughter’s hair.</p><p>    “I missed you too, kiddo!” Merida squeezed the little girl until she squealed, then released her. “Sorry to run off like that. Hopefully my running around days will come to an end here soon so we can have lots of quality time together.”</p><p>    “I take it things went well at Kynesgrove?” Bjorn stepped forward, looking healthier with more color to his cheeks than when Merida had left. He scratched absently at his injured shoulder, and Merida took that as a sign of his healing. She stood, stretching her arms.</p><p>    “I guess. Delphine, the woman who stole the Horn, seems completely convinced that this is all a Thalmor plot.” Merida drawled, pleased to see Bjorn’s highly confused and mildly disgusted expression. “Yeah, I know. But so far she hasn’t been wrong, so I’m going along for now. When this all blows up, I fully intend to rub it into her face so hard that it scars.”</p><p>    “Nice to know that becoming the Dragonborn hasn’t changed your loving personality.” Bjorn quipped. Merida stuck her tongue out at him as she walked past him. It was then that she saw Bjorn’s bag resting against the fireplace. She glanced over at him, eyebrow raised, but found he couldn’t meet her gaze. After a moment, Bjorn jerked his head slightly towards the stairs. Merida nodded, then turned back to Lucia and Lydia, who were watching them in concern.</p><p>    “Looks like we’ll be eating out tonight, since nobody thought to start dinner.” Merida tried to smile as she looked over at her daughter and Housecarl. “Why don’t you two head over to the Bannered Mare and get us some seats. Bjorn and I need to discuss something…”</p><p>    “You mean you’re going to fight again.” Lucia pouted. Merida gave her daughter a calculating look.</p><p>    “If I let you order a sweetroll to eat before dinner, will you stop guilting me?” Merida offered. Lucia mirrored her look shrewdly.</p><p>    “Make it two, and he’s yours.”</p><p>    “Hey!” Bjorn objected, both hands going to his hips as Merida cackled, agreeing to Lucia’s terms. The Vigilant shook his head as Lucia and Lydia left him alone with the Dragonborn. “Well, at least now I know how much I’m actually worth to the girl.”</p><p>    “I dunno, Bjorn. I’d be flattered. Two whole sweet rolls is a lot.” Despite her statement, Merida kept her expression neutral as she crossed her arms. “Now talk.”</p><p>    For several moments, Bjorn stared over at the fireplace, his eyes lost in thought. Merida waited patiently while he sighed heavily, closing his eyes and rubbing them as though he was exhausted. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and worn.</p><p>    “I’m so tired.” He grumbled, not looking up. “I’m so tired of not knowing what to do. My training and loyalty towards Stendarr tell me one thing; my relationship with you and Lucia and Lydia tell me another. I’ve traveled the width and breadth of Skyrim with you, and I consider you one of the closest friends I’ve had in a long time.”</p><p>    He finally looked up, and Merida was only mildly surprised to see tears dribbling down his cheeks. She continued to wait, knowing there was more for the Vigilant to say. After taking a few deep breaths, Bjorn pressed on.</p><p>    “But I can’t keep ignoring what’s happening in your life. Always, Stendarr has taught us that there are four kinds of beings who, for the safety of all, must be eliminated with extreme prejudice. Daedra, Werewolves, Undead, and Vampires. And I believe in those teachings.” </p><p>Bjorn’s look became pleading, and Merida wondered if he was silently asking her to give him permission to kill her because she had become one of those monsters while associating with another. She kept her eyes locked with his, unmoving. This was one battle of wills he wouldn’t win.</p><p>Apparently her opinions communicated clearly to the Vigilant, because Bjorn deflated. “I can’t stay here. I never want to have to choose between you and the life I’ve chosen to follow. Because right now, I don’t know if I <i>could</i> choose you, and it breaks my heart too much.” Bjorn stood up straighter, his expression stern. “I’m heading back to Hall of the Vigilant, to report to Keeper Carcette that I cannot continue in this position. More than likely, the Keeper will assign someone else to watch you. Do yourself and them a favor: don’t let them get close to you.”</p><p>“Are you done?” Merida snapped. The look of surprise on Bjorn’s face was satisfying to Merida, though being so close to him, she could clearly see the lines on his face, making him look far too old. It was clear he’d been stressed for a long time, and deep within the recesses of her heart, Merida felt pity for the boy. However, it wasn’t pity he needed at the moment. “What do you want from me Bjorn? You could have left while I was gone. Why wait? Do you want me to try and talk you out of it? You held a sword to my chest and professed that you thought you were saving me by killing me! You have some nerve to call me your best friend after all that! So why? Why did you stay until I got back?”</p><p>Merida’s words apparently hit a chord with Bjorn, who couldn’t meet her eyes. He shuffled a bit, hanging his head in apparent shame. Merida clearly heard him pull in a shaky breath.</p><p> “Keeper Carcette sent out a message recently, and I’ve been struggling with it. Orders are to attempt to kill Sanguine, and any who try to aid him, on sight. No explanation, just an order. I don’t understand, since we know full well the Daedric Princes can’t be killed. But I’m worried none-the-less.” The smile that came to Bjorn’s face looked almost genuine, as he finally raised his head to look at her with tired eyes. “I hate that bastard so damned much, but that doesn’t mean I want to see him dead. Or you. I swear to you, I honestly thought it was the only thing I could do to save you. But I just don’t know what to believe anymore.” He pleaded, and Merida believed him. However, she refused to let any pity or forgiveness show in the glare she gave him. She waited patiently for Bjorn to regather himself, as he shook his head sadly. “I can’t protect you, but I can at least not be here when the fighting starts. At least then you won’t have to worry about me turning on you.”</p><p>Merida felt her heart drop towards her feet. “Everyone is so sure Sanguine is coming back. Why?”</p><p>Bjorn shrugged. “I don’t know. But I hope he does.” Merida glared at him, and Bjorn held up his hands to ward off the dirty look. “Not because I want him to get hurt! No, it’s just… Even though he’s such an absolute ass, things were more lively and fun when he was around. We could desperately use some of that right now.”</p><p>    “Tell me about it.” Merida felt herself deflating, all her previous anger at Bjorn’s betrayal feeling cold and unsatisfied. “I guess I can’t blame you, and I thank you for the forewarning. Lucia is going to be heartbroken.”</p><p>    “I already talked with her about it. I told her I was heading back to Cyrodiil, which is where I intend to go after reporting to Carcette.” Bjorn shrugged. “I promised I’d bring Lucia back something special should I return one day. She wasn’t thrilled, but I think she understood. I’ll be back again someday, when things…”</p><p>    Bjorn let it hang there between them, and Merida felt herself smiling despite her cold frustration at the Vigilant. “When things are slightly less blasphemous?”</p><p>    Bjorn nodded. “I’ll leave tomorrow morning, at first light. But at least for now, I’m hungry.”</p><p>    “Same. Tomorrow I need to start my preparations to leave for Solitude.” Merida sighed heavily. “At least I’m going to have some time to catch up on some sleep. That ought to help my grumpiness. At least a little.”</p><p>    Bjorn chuckled lightly as he walked to the front door, holding it open for Merida as he did so. Merida shouldered her bag and dropped it by the door, figuring she’d have time after dinner to go through its numerous contents.</p><p>    The bannered mare was packed full of people at that hour, and despite her reservations about her enforced detention, Merida felt herself relaxing. She’d been on the go almost non-stop since Helgen. A chance to take a break and relax sounded like pure bliss. If nothing else, she figured she should report to the Companions and see what needed to be done in her role as Harbinger. After all, it was unlikely Delphine would contact her for a day or two, so she had a little bit of time before heading over to Solitude.</p><p>    Taking a seat at their usual table, Merida momentarily thought she saw Sanguine, as Sam Guevenne, sitting next to her. As she looked over, however, the chair he’d last sat in was empty. Merida swallowed the sigh, pushing him from her mind. </p><p>Smiling over at Lucia as the little girl ordered her food from Olfina, Merida was determined not to let the ghosts of her past haunt her anymore. She had enough in front of her without mooning over vagrant Princes. Relaxing as she ordered herself some Honningbrew mead to go with her bowl of beef stew and bread, the Dragonborn fervently hoped that her entanglement with any of the beings of Oblivion had come to an end. </p><p>Mulling it over in her head, she came to the conclusion that she needed to put away the Rose and the Savior’s Hide. However, she didn’t want to abandon Loyal without a final farewell. As she recalled, the Khajiit camp outside Whiterun often had teas from around the world. She’d go buy some, stop by the bakery to see if she could get a bit of cake made, and invite Loyal over. It would do well to sit him down and explain why she wasn’t going to summon him anymore. It would be difficult to face down someone who was associated with Sanguine, but it was well past time she put it all behind her. Once the Rose was returned, Merida could move on with her life and duties as the Dragonborn without the mental interference from a certain absent Prince.</p><p>“You’re looking pensive tonight.” Bjorn’s voice startled Merida out of her internal reflection. “Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>Merida smiled over at him, feeling tired but relieved. “I dunno. Just thinking about what needs to be done. There’s so much I should have done already, but I had so much going on. Now? Now I feel like I can finally move on.”</p><p>Bjorn’s blue eyes flickered over her features, as though looking for her line of thought. Merida returned his look coolly. She felt no need to explain further, especially if it got her some sort of exhausting lecture on cutting Sanguine out of her life entirely. Merida wanted nothing more than to enjoy her evening, and tried to communicate as much through her expression.</p><p>Lucia bounced in her seat as their meal arrived, clapping her hands in delight. “I like it when we can all eat together like this!”</p><p>“Me too, sweetheart.” Merida reached over and brushed back some hair that had fallen into her daughter’s eyes. “Hopefully we’ll have more opportunities to spend time together like this. Also, you need a hair wash and cut.”</p><p>As Lucia made an indelicate sound, Merida saw Bjorn pull at one of his curls. “She’s not the only one. While I don’t mind having more hair for the winter months, I think I need one last good cut before letting it grow out again.”</p><p>Merida sighed, taking a small spoonful of beef stew and blowing on it before eating. Her free hand absently tugged at her own hair, feeling dirty and dry. As she swallowed, she leaned back in her chair. “I’ve been thinking of cutting mine as well. After all, long hair is a luxury for those who don’t need to fit it under a helmet. That, and I think I’ve got some burned ends from all the dragon fights.”</p><p>She looked up in time to see Bjorn looking at her strangely. “I just can’t see you with short hair.” He said, before stuffing a whole hot bun in his mouth. Merida snorted.</p><p>“Actually, I used to have really short hair.” Merida shrugged, turning back to her food. “Back when I was about thirteen or so, I got tired of the local bullies smearing things into it or pulling at it. So I chopped it all off. Then those same bullies started calling me by boy names and teasing me. I got so upset I let my hair grow back out again.”</p><p>“Boys will be boys.” Bjorn gave voice to the old saying that grated on Merida’s nerves. “They probably just liked you.”</p><p>“And that’s what everyone around me said when I complained about it.” Merida smiled pleasantly, her words feeling like fire on her tongue. “And yet when I blackened the eyes of every bully because I was so fed up with their unwanted attention, somehow I was at fault. It’s as though some children aren’t raised with anything remotely resembling manners, and others must suffer the consequences.”</p><p>“Might want to keep your mouth occupied with chewing, Brother Bjorn.” Lydia grinned, looking less like her usual stoic self. “Pretty much every woman alive grew up hearing that same nonsense, and none of us believe it. Boys are very capable of controlling themselves when the adults surrounding them enforce boundaries.”</p><p>“Even papa knew better.” Lucia chided the Vigilant, who was looking like he was very slowly trying to slink further underneath the table to escape his latest verbal mistake. “When he saw how mad I got at that one guard who always used to pinch my cheeks, he yelled at him to stop touching me.”</p><p>Merida’s resolve cracked a little on the surface. Sanguine had been so good to Lucia, to the degree that Merida was ashamed that she’d originally been thinking of asking him to live with the Companions. When she’d seen how quickly he and Lucia had bonded, Merida hadn’t hesitated to let him stay with her, if only so Lucia could have a ‘papa’. More than anything, her adoptive daughter’s sadness at losing her new father was what made Merida want to move on. There were many people out there in the world; surely one could fit the role and fill the void in her daughter’s life.</p><p>There were other reasons, of course. Seeing Alduin again, as he’d brought back to life  Sahloknir, had been an awakening for Merida. Though she’d known she could die at any moment, more than ever, she was convinced that taking on that dragon would bring her to her end. Though she hadn’t said anything to anyone yet, she had already started looking at her own life and what needed to be done to make sure Lucia was taken care of.</p><p>She needed to sit Bjorn and Lydia down and talk to them. The difficulty lay in convincing the two of them that this was just for contingencies sake, rather than the certainty that Merida felt.</p><p>Her plan, should she be agreeable to the idea, would be for Lydia to remain at Breezehome. With that would come the responsibility of raising Lucia, to whom Merida would leave everything. She’d been thinking of leaving the house to Bjorn until he’d attacked her; now she wasn’t so sure she wanted his zealotry rubbing off on someone as impressionable as Lucia. However, if Lydia wasn’t willing to stay on at Breezehome, Merida didn’t have a whole lot of options regarding her daughter other than the Vigilant.</p><p>Then again, at least if Bjorn was responsible for her well being, Merida was fairly certain the Daedric Princes wouldn’t be a problem for the young lady.</p><p>The rest of the meal was taken in relative silence, though Lucia struck up an animated conversation with their waitress whenever she passed by, who smiled at the girl good-naturedly. As the evening wound down to a close and the adults lingered over their mead and ale, Merida let out a heavy breath she hadn’t realized had been trapped within her. It was irritating to have to wait to act, but Merida was grateful for the respite. As her eyes roamed around the inn, she felt herself relaxing further into her chair. Despite all the things that had happened when she’d first arrived, Whiterun had become home for her. True, she had her house in Falkreath now for when the city became too much for her, but she felt a special connection to the people here.</p><p>Shaking herself out of her reverie, Merida stretched her arms over her head. “Okay crew, it’s getting late. I say we all get a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow I’ll look into buying some sheep shears so I can give all our scalps a good mow.”</p><p>Bjorn barked a laugh. “Hey, I don’t want to go bald before nature forces it on me. Let me enjoy at least a little of my curl.”</p><p>Merida grinned wolfishly. “No promises!”</p><p>Lucia raked her dirty fingers through her equally dirty hair. “I want shorter hair. This stuff just gets in the way.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Merida reached out and gently tugged at a stray blonde lock. “Don’t worry, sweety. We’ll get it all nice and clean and cut it short. Maybe even shave one side, like those warrior women you admire so much.”</p><p>Lucia’s excited squeal made Merida’s night as they all got up to head home. They had just stood when Merida felt the air around her change. Like a pressure that encased her on all sides. She found herself looking around, but couldn’t see anything different. Still, the sensation caused Merida some concern as they stepped outside. No sooner had they entered the market than the feeling of being watched raked down Merida’s spine, causing her hand to reach instinctively towards the sword at her side. Bjorn noticed the movement, but the question in his gaze made Merida realize he hadn’t noticed anything was amiss. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Merida tried to relax, though her steps slowed enough that she found a bit of distance between her and the rest of the group.</p><p>The sensation of being watched grew, and Merida found herself turning this way and that, trying to catch a glimpse of who was watching. From between two of the buildings near the wall of the city, Merida thought she saw something much larger than a normal man hiding in the shadows. As she stared, she saw the glow of Daedric eyes, and the flash of white teeth. A quick glance told her that Lucia was almost at the house, out of harm's way. But so was Bjorn and Lydia. Merida didn’t relish facing a Daedra alone, but didn’t want to risk Lucia getting entangled with whatever happened. Taking a deep breath, Merida turned down the paved walkway towards the creature, hand on her weapon.</p><p>As she drew closer, though, she slowly began to recognize the shadowed figure. When he stepped forward, the moonlight reflected off an intimidating but familiar figure. Merida chuckled, shaking her head.</p><p>“Good to see you’re okay, Loyal.” Merida smiled. The Daedra nodded back towards her. “That was quite the blow to the head you took. You doing alright?”</p><p>“There is no lasting damage.” Loyal spoke in his low, gravely voice, apparently pleased that she had worried for him. “However, you have been reluctant to use the Rose again.”</p><p>Merida cringed. “I wanted to make sure you had time to heal. I’ve been calling forth a Flame Atronach named Ember to help me out in tight spots instead.”</p><p>Loyal almost looked offended, putting a hand on his chest as though shocked. “You have replaced me so easily?”</p><p>Merida laughed. “Hardly. But I was just thinking earlier that you and I should talk soon. I was going to bribe you with tea and cake though. You’ve caught me a bit unprepared. If you want to come inside, I think we’ve got some sweet rolls…”</p><p>The Dragonborn paused as Loyal held up a hand to stall her. “This is not a social visit, as much as I might enjoy otherwise. I was merely making sure you were home, and not off adventuring elsewhere.”</p><p>Merida huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “Sadly, yes. Why do you ask?”</p><p>The sly smile that came to Loyal’s face was mildly alarming to Merida. “I think I’ll let my Lord explain for himself.”</p><p>For a moment, all the air seemed to vanish from around Merida, and her mind spun as she turned to where Loyal pointed. From the shadows, a figure all too familiar stepped out from a swirl of purple energy, smiling as though nothing were amiss. All time seemed to slow as her eyes took in the shoulder-length brown hair and easy-going sway to his walk. He was once again dressed in the steel armor she’d made for him, looking very much like he hadn’t left her questioning for so long, trying to move on. And just when she had, now he showed up and banished all her thoughts with his signature toothy grin.</p><p>Sanguine, disguised as the human Sam Guevenne, stood before her, and Merida was torn between the urge to embrace him, or deck his stupid grinning face half-way to Markarth.</p><p>Surrounding Sanguine was his entire crew of Daedra, all in human disguises with clothing so varied they looked like a troupe on their way to perform. All eyes were on Merida, who felt frozen to the spot as her own eyes remained on the physical manifestation of all her problems, unable to turn away from him as he spread his arms in greeting. </p><p>But something was so very wrong.</p><p>The same pressure she’d felt before returned, seemingly centered around her stomach. Within her, she felt something twist like barbed wire, stealing away her voice and planting it’s hooks within her like it never intended to leave. Sweat blossomed over her skin, and her world wavered for a moment. Her eyes remained locked on Sanguine, however, so she saw the moment he felt it as well. His smile, which has been so self-assured only a moment ago, faltered. His irises seemed to shrink to mere pinpoints as a realization of horror filled them. All life seemed to leave him as he slowly sank to his knees, his expression contorted by a great pain.</p><p>His cohorts were yelling, rushing towards him with outstretched hands, but Merida was beyond hearing them. The pain lashed through her continuously, driving away all other sensations, save for the vision of Sanguine clutching his chest as he pitched forward, unconscious, into the dirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Virulent and Vanquished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Sanguine showed up to have a nice time and is honestly feeling so attacked right now.</p><p>Also, sorry this chapter is a little short. I reached a good breaking off point and didn't want to rush the next scene in order to make it fit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t <i>all</i> have to come with me, do you? I can handle this just fine with Dom.”</p><p>    Sanguine looked at his Daedra, and saw nothing but resolve in their expressions. It touched him to think that they were doing this because they cared deeply for him, but privately, he wondered how much of their eagerness to follow him back to Nirn had to do with Merida. After all, only Dom, Lefty, and now Loyal, had spent any time talking to the girl. Naturally, they were curious about the Dragonborn lady who so held Sanguine’s attention. He could hardly blame them.</p><p>    Still, the idea of facing Merida again was daunting, but Sanguine knew he needed her cooperation. Even with all of them together, it was going to be difficult to face down the Vigilants and force a confession out of Carcette. Privately, Sanguine hoped Bjorn might be able to nudge his Keeper into agreeing, though given the history between them, the Prince sincerely doubted that Bjorn would help him unless it was off a cliff.</p><p>    “We’re all coming with you, boss.” Dom crossed his arms, a pillar of pure stubbornness. Beside him, Grunt spread his hands helplessly.</p><p>    “If we let you run off alone again, who knows when you’d return to us?” Grunt grinned. “Clearly, you were having so much fun in the cold expanse of Skyrim that you forgot all about us. Can’t let that happen again, can we?”</p><p>    “The Mistress shouldn’t be difficult to track down.” Loyal spoke up. “I sense the Rose is back in Whiterun.”</p><p>    “Let’s just hope she didn’t throw it into a chest or something.” Sanguine grumbled. “I’m a little miffed she’s not using it more.”</p><p>    Loyal shrugged. “She knows it’s uses are limited. She seems the type who would conserve it for an emergency.”</p><p>    “That girl needs to loosen up and have some fun.” Lefty groused. Sanguine nodded in agreement, then sighed.</p><p>    “Okay then. We’re all clear on the plan then?” Sanguine glanced around, waiting until each of his Daedra affirmed. “Then let’s get going.” Sanguine suddenly grinned, feeling himself relax. “After all, I’m sure the Dragonborn has missed me greatly. I’ve left her alone for far too long.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>    “Boss! Boss!” Dom yelled, shaking Sanguine’s shoulders. The Daedric Prince was unresponsive, looking pale and somehow reduced, crumbled as he was on the ground. Merida was still on her knees, hand pressed against her stomach as the pain slowly subsided. She was still shuddering, feeling weak, but her breathing was becoming less desperate. The gangly Daedra Merida remembered hanging out in a tree was squatting between her and Sanguine, glancing back and forth and making very unhappy chirping noises. Merida reached out and put a hand on his skinny shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she struggled to her feet.</p><p>Dom glanced over at her, looking dangerous. “What happened?” He demanded. Merida shrugged helplessly.</p><p>    “You tell me!” She gasped out, shaking. “What the hell was that pressure?”</p><p>    “Pressure?” The rotund Grunt asked her, wringing his hands. “What pressure?”</p><p>    “You didn’t feel that?” Merida glanced around and saw the blank faces. “It was like a wall of pain squeezing from every direction. Then I felt this tearing sensation go through me. I’m still feeling it, though it’s not nearly as bad.”</p><p>    “I wonder if Sanguine felt the same thing.” Lefty asked aloud, kneeling by his Lord with a hand on his arm. “Maybe that’s why he went down?”</p><p>    “It’s more than that.” Dom’s voice seemed to shake. “I can’t feel anything from him anymore. No Daedric power, no anything!”</p><p>    “What do you mean?” Merida felt a rock settle in her stomach as fear gripped her spine. “He’s not…?”</p><p>    “He’s alive.” Dom shook his head. “He’s still breathing. But it’s like all his power has left him, leaving him as no more than a human!”</p><p>    “Now that you mention it, I can’t sense anything within him either.” Lefty spoke quietly. Merida felt her concerns growing.</p><p>    “Well, whatever’s happening, we’d best move him someplace safer.” Merida shook her head, focusing on what needed to be done rather than the pain that continued to lace through her. “People will be heading home soon if they’re not there already, and this group kinda stands out. Breezehome is right there-”</p><p>    Merida never got to finish her statement. As they all watched, an arrow shot into the night sky, glowing golden. As it almost disappeared, an explosion of light filled the sky overhead for a few brief moments, before sparkling downwards. Merida felt something scattering with that explosion, but couldn’t place it. It wasn’t until Bjorn ran around the corner of the house, his eyes looking wild, that she realized what she’d felt.</p><p>    Bjorn’s eyes went wide with disbelief as they fell on the group of Daedra, whose human guises had melted away as the golden dust touched them. Merida felt her hand slowly reaching down to her side where her sword rested, her eyes never leaving Bjorn’s face. His gaze flickered towards her, and he saw very clearly the seriousness in her movements. The question lay between them for a moment, before another Vigilant appeared, bow held firm and an arrow knocked, pointed directly at Sanguine.</p><p>    “Brother Bjorn!” The man called out, and Bjorn whipped around, clearly startled by the sudden intrusion. “Draw your weapon, brother! We have our orders!”</p><p>    Very slowly, Merida began to move herself between the archer and Sanguine, who was still non-responsive. She hadn’t taken more than a light step when the arrow moved to point at her and was released. Though her armor took the brunt of it, the arrow burned as it pierced her right shoulder. She cried out, the pain sending her to her knees.</p><p>    “Don’t even try to move, monster!” The other Vigilant spoke with disgust, quickly grabbing another arrow and drawing it back. “We know full well what you’ve become! These are blessed arrows; they’ll utterly destroy you if you so much as blink wrong. Lucky for you we have other targets to deal with right now. Come, brother!”</p><p>    Through the haze of tears, Merida saw Bjorn glance back at her, then at Sanguine, then back at his brother. Very slowly, Bjorn nodded and drew his sword. Merida closed her eyes, her tears flowing freely. Behind her, she heard a near feral snarl, and was stunned to see the skinny Daedra, back arched like a cat, as he flexed his iron claws. His red eyes flashed dangerously as he showed off his long fangs in a growl that caused Merida to curl away from him.</p><p>    Bjorn glanced over at the Daedra, sword held firmly in his hands. He smiled at him, looking as if all the world was filled with regret, and he’d made his peace with it. “You are truly terrifying, Pick. You wear your reputation well.”</p><p>    Without so much as blinking, Bjorn reversed the blade and drove the handle into the face of his fellow Vigilant, knocking the bow and arrow from his hands.</p><p>    Merida felt herself grabbed by her uninjured arm and hauled to her feet by Grunt as Loyal positioned himself in front of her. As such, the Dragonborn could barely see as the other Vigilant recovered and attacked Bjorn with his bare hands. Bjorn discarded his sword, obviously not wanting to kill his brother. His brother, on the other hand, wore an expression of pure murder as he assaulted him.</p><p>    “You traitor!” He snapped, eyes wild with fanaticism as he tried to punch Bjorn. Bjorn caught his hands, and held them to lock them both into stasis as they stared each other down. “You would defend this vile piece of filth?”</p><p>    Bjorn’s expression was calm, as he suddenly relaxed his hold, allowing his fellow Vigilant to stumble forward. With a swift movement, Bjorn brought his knee up into the other’s stomach, causing him to keel over and vomit.</p><p>    “I’m truly sorry, Brother Ulran. I hope someday I’ll have the luxury to explain it to you.” Bjorn sounded reluctant as he struck his brother in the temple hard enough to knock him out. The Vigilant fell to the ground with a soft thud as Bjorn retrieved his sword and sheathed it. Turning, his eyes fell on Merida, who was still staring at him from behind Loyal, stunned beyond words. He gave her a tight smile that told her louder than words that he knew he likely would never get the chance to explain anything.</p><p>    “You need to get out of here, now.” Bjorn spoke firmly. “That arrow just alerted every Vigilant in Skyrim to converge on Whiterun. Carcette and the others at the hall are likely already on the move.”</p><p>    “What happened to Sanguine?” Dom demanded. Bjorn shook his head, making a helpless motion with his hands.</p><p>    “I don’t know. Carcette didn’t tell us anything other than that when Sanguine was spotted again, we were to converge and move to kill. She seemed convinced that he’d be vulnerable.”</p><p>    “I, for one, feel like we should listen to the Vigilant boy, if only this once.” Grunt huffed, shaking his head. “And just when things looked like they might be back to normal…”</p><p>    Merida motioned Bjorn forward, wincing as she gestured towards the arrow in her shoulder. Bjorn grimaced, but grabbed the shaft and yanked sharply. Unfortunately, Merida’s outcry seemed to draw more attention. Coming from around the front of the house was Lydia, followed closely by Lucia. The little girl took one look at the crumpled form on the ground and shrieked, running forward and throwing her arms over his form.</p><p>    “Papa!! You came back! I knew you’d come back! Please, say something!” She wailed. Dom quickly picked the girl up, pulling her away from Sanguine. Merida was about to hold out her arms for her daughter, but Dom shook his head, glancing at her injured shoulder. Instead, he held the girl close, letting her cry on his shoulder.</p><p>    “Are you certain the Vigilants are on the way?” Dom asked quietly. Bjorn, casting a healing spell on Merida’s injury, nodded. Dom took a deep breath, then his expression took on a no-nonsense look. “Since Sanguine is incapacitated, I’m taking charge.”</p><p>    Nobody objected as Dom glanced around. “If the Vigilants are hunting for Sanguine, we have to make sure they can’t find him. No offense, boy, but so long as you wear those robes, you’re a liability. Grab your friend and drag him away so we can discuss our next move.”</p><p>    Bjorn looked for a moment like he might argue. Then he nodded once, reaching out to squeeze Merida’s good arm. Between him and Lydia, who looked completely out of sorts at the entire situation, they managed to lift the unconscious Ulran and heft him away, presumably to Breezehome. Merida rubbed at her half-healed arrow wound, which still burned. “Okay Dom, what’s your plan?”</p><p>    Dom glanced at Loyal. “Can you teleport with Sanguine?”</p><p>    Loyal knelt down and put his hands on both of Sanguine’s shoulders, closed his eyes, then shook his head. “I cannot. Something is preventing me…”</p><p>    “Probably whatever was in the arrow.” Dom grunted, as though he’d expected this. Instead, he glanced around the group, looking resolute. “If the Vigilants are on their way, we need to get Sanguine out of here. Now. Human, do you know any place nearby that’s secluded and away from the roads?” He asked. An image of the small house she’d just built in Falkreath came to mind, and she nodded. “Good. You’re going to escort Loyal there. Loyal, you carry Sanguine.”</p><p>The big Dremora nodded once, immediately hoisting Sanguine’s limp form over his shoulder and standing straight. Lucia whimpered in Dom’s arms, and the large Daedra absently pet her hair to sooth her. “Grunt, Lefty, I want you two to create a distraction here in Whiterun. I don’t care what it is, keep all eyes here. Me and Pick will head north and see if we can’t force our way into the Hall and find out whatever Carcette used on Sanguine.”</p><p>    “Lucia, are you okay?” Merida asked, tugging at her daughter’s arm. Lucia sniffled, shaking her head.</p><p>    “Is someone trying to hurt papa?” She asked, her lower lip trembling. Before Merida could speak, Dom planted a kiss on the girl’s forehead.</p><p>    “Don’t worry, little peach. We’re not going to let them. And you can help.” He said. Lucia put on a brave face and nodded. “There’s a good girl. If anyone asks where your mama and papa are, lie to them. Tell them they’re in Markarth or something. Lie until your tongue turns black. Can you do that?”</p><p>    “Don’t worry, I’m a very good liar!” Lucia proclaimed proudly. Merida stifled a smile as she leaned over and kissed her daughter on the cheek.</p><p>    “There’s my brave girl.” Merida praised her, as Dom set the girl back on the ground. “You stay here and listen to your Aunt Lydia, okay? I dunno when I’ll be back, but be brave.”</p><p>    “Please bring papa home when it’s safe.” Lucia begged before turning and running back towards the house. Merida felt her heart sink as she ran off. Turning, she briefly embraced Dom, much to the Daedra’s surprise.</p><p>    “I’ll do my best to keep him safe.” She promised. Dom glared over at her, though there was little heat.</p><p>    “You’d better. Now go.”</p><p>    Merida motioned towards Loyal to follow her, glancing once at the main gates. “Let’s go up towards Dragonsreach. I know a back way out.”</p><p>    “Good plan.” Loyal commented, grunting slightly. Apparently, despite his lean figure, Sanguine was a bit hefty. The heavy armor probably didn’t help. </p><p>Merida led Loyal along the wall, keeping away from the street as much as possible. At the Gildergreen, she turned and headed towards Jorrvaskr. Much to her chagrin, she saw some people milling about. Vilkas and Farkas were outside, watching the moon rise. After a moment, Merida hissed at them, gaining their attention. One glance at Loyal carrying Sanguine, they immediately moved with Merida into the shadows.</p><p>    “I don’t have time to explain, but the Vigilants of Stendarr are about to swarm Whiterun and the surrounding countryside.” Merida rushed breathlessly. “I won’t tell you to get involved, seeing as they’re out for blood, but if you can keep them occupied here and off the roads, I’d be in your debt.”</p><p>    Thankfully, neither Farkas nor Vilkas asked any questions, though Farkas was giving Sanguine an odd look. The twins escorted Merida towards the underforge when a commotion was heard by the gate of Whiterun, as though many voices were shouting all at once. Vilkas grabbed Merida’s arm and almost pushed her into the underforge, then stepped back to allow Loyal through. As it closed, he gave Merida a tight smile. The blonde woman breathed for a moment, gathering her courage, as she led Loyal out through the rocky cave that led out the back of Whiterun. It wasn’t until they were crossing the plains that Merida realized she’d left her bag at Breezehome.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    The world didn’t seem to want to stop spinning. Everything throbbed and ached like a toothache; an experience the Daedric Prince had never had to suffer through personally, though he’d heard the tales from a few of his followers. More than anything, he wanted to sink into a hot bath to soothe his sore muscles while drinking chill mead by the bucket. Every few seconds, the world seemed to jostle him, stabbing him in the gut, until he felt himself regurgitate everything he’d eaten in the last decade. Almost immediately, the jostling stopped, and Sanguine’s pain-blurred eyes were able to vaguely make out the soft ground he’d just baptized with his once internal fluids. He felt himself slowly being lowered to the ground as another bought of nausea gripped him, leaving him weak and shaking.</p><p>    “M’Lady, I think he’s coming around.” Sanguine recognized Loyal’s voice, though the usual stoic Daedra sounded both relieved and concerned. Immediately he felt cool hands pull back his hair.</p><p>    “It’s okay, Sanguine. We’ve got you. Just breath.”</p><p>    That voice. Sanguine squeezed his eyes shut as he gasped for air, choked, and immediately vomited again. He knew that voice. So prudish and uptight. So laced with motherly concern and affection. </p><p>How he’d missed that voice.</p><p>    Eventually he had nothing left to bring up, and found himself shaking so badly he could barely keep his own eyes open. He felt cold water splash over his face, and a soft, silken cloth wiped over his mouth. More than anything, he wanted to lay down on a soft bed and feel those cool, tender, gentle fingers run through his hair. A thumb rubbed some water away from his eyes, and he slowly opened them, barely able to focus on the breathtaking woman looking at him with an expression of worry. He tried to smile, barely twitching the side of his lips.</p><p>    “Fancy meeting you here…” He slurred quietly. Merida barked a laugh. </p><p>    “Good to see your sense of humor has survived. Can you stand?” She asked. Sanguine weakly shook his head; it was taking all his strength just to stay conscious. Merida nodded as though she’d expected that. “Considering how much blood you just vomited up, I’m not surprised. Don’t worry, Loyal can carry you. We’re almost there.”</p><p>    Somewhat startled, Sanguine glanced at the ground. Sure enough, he was very aware that what was now soaking into the soft earth wasn’t wine or cranberry juice. Given that his stomach seemed to be twisting itself into knots, Sanguine wasn’t sure this would be the last of it, either. Loyal gently hefted Sanguine into a bridal carry, allowing the exhausted Prince to lay his head against the armored chest.</p><p>    Sanguine slowly came back to consciousness again as his back came into contact with a stiff bed. A handful of furs were all that separated him from the wooden trellis. Rolling his head, he looked around, not recognizing the space.</p><p>    “I don’t think we were followed. Do you think they followed us?” Merida switched from sounding sure of herself to completely unsure, and Sanguine would have chuckled had his torso not decided now was the moment to twist its innards painfully. Loyal, not looking at his Lord at the moment, shook his head.</p><p>    “From all the noise we could hear, I gather whatever distraction Grunt and Lefty came up with was successful.” Loyal all but collapsed into a nearby rickety-looking chair.</p><p>    “Someday, we’ll have to ask Grunt how they managed that illusion. A giant Dragon I could see, but a goat?” Merida laughed lightly. “I hope I live long enough to tell my future grandchildren about that.”</p><p>    “The fireworks were very impressive as well.” Loyal agreed, looking as tired as Sanguine felt, though he glanced around with a frown. “Are you certain nobody knows of this place?”</p><p>    “Sadly, there’s no way to keep anybody from knowing about it.” Merida sighed. “Obviously, Jarl Siddgeir and his steward know, so likely his entire household might know. Then there’s the workmen. But I think it should be safe for one night. You go ahead and get some rest. I’ll take the first watch.”</p><p>    “I don’t suppose anyone would care to either teleport me back home or give me a heart?” Sanguine whined, grunting as he pressed a hand to his stomach. Both Merida and Loyal were instantly at his side, the former brushing his hair away from his face with fingers he wanted to kiss for being so reassuring.</p><p>    “He’s burning up.” Merida sounded worried. “I don’t have any hearts on me.”</p><p>    “I already attempted to take you home once, but it did not work. Now, I’m worried it’s not safe to take you back to Oblivion, my Lord.” Loyal bowed apologetically. Sanguine tried to sit up and demand answers, but his entire world seemed to swoon, so he lay back down.</p><p>    “What is happening to me?” He asked, breathing rapidly against the growing pain inside him. “I feel so weak…”</p><p>    The look that came over Loyal caused Sanguine’s worries to rocket towards Masser. His Dremora suddenly couldn’t look his master in the eye.</p><p>    “I am so sorry, M’Lord.” Loyal bowed his head. “We did not anticipate this. Somehow, your Daedric powers have not only not returned…”</p><p>    “You’re vulnerable now.” Merida finished, her arms crossed and looking down at him with pity. “We’re not sure how, but your vomiting blood more or less confirmed it. Carcette has somehow managed to reduce you to the level of an average human. You’re basically a Daedra in name only. If you were to return to Oblivion in your current state, there’s no telling what might happen to you-”</p><p>    Sanguine felt the entire world tilt, and his last waking sight was of Merida reaching out to try and steady him as his head fell back onto the pillow and everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Pariahs and Pandemonium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bjorn has a bad evening, and Merida prepares herself to confront her past. Sanguine does nothing useful, as usual.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I'll admit that this chapter has a LOT of plot filling. The history and internal structure of the Vigilants of Stendarr isn't all that fleshed out in canon. About all that's mentioned is that they were formed after the Oblivion Crisis (makes sense), but that their headquarters are in Skyrim. Since the games don't give us much, I pretty much decided to make my own backstory. After all, it makes more sense for them to have their main headquarters in Cyrodiil, where the Oblivion Crisis took place. Given that they were formed during a time when people would have been scared and confused, I imagine they amassed quite a bit of power and prestige fairly quickly, though that would have faded as time passed. Also, it makes sense for them to have a modicum of authority to travel and poke their noses into other people's business in their hunt for Daedra. So I headcanon that in the 200 years since the Crisis, they've got chapters in several places (especially so in any place where the Empire has a presence), though some places are less welcoming of them than others. And due to their almost fanatic nature and devotion to their cause, most ruling elite (like the Jarls of Skyrim), see them as a necessary nuisance, and will cooperate up to a point with them. After all, their cities are safer with someone keeping the witches/werewolves/vampires/daedra/etc at bay, but on the other hand, the Vigilants can be a handful when they suspect someone of questionable practices.</p><p>As far as the way they're structured, given their fanaticism, I write them as though most members are raised within the walls of the various halls. Orphans, often too young to remember anything else about their life, are taken in, given an education, and are highly encouraged (ie brainwashed) to remain within the order and priesthood.</p><p>I usually try to keep headcanon to a minimal, but it's always irritated me that the Vigilants were developed and then dismissed in game. Despite this, I hope my branching off into headcanon territory doesn't keep you from enjoy the chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bjorn watched mournfully as Merida and Loyal snuck away. His hands shook, but when he attempted to rub one hand over the other to calm them, he inadvertently discovered, and smeared, his brother’s blood over his knuckles. It felt wrong to have his brother’s blood on his hands. Everything felt wrong. He hadn’t wanted any of this, but he didn’t feel like he had a choice. Was he lost now? Would Stendarr abandon him? He’d struck his brother down to save his friend who was a werewolf, and the Daedric Prince who’d come back for her.</p><p>    A hand on his shoulder startled him, and he saw Grunt staring at him in sympathy. </p><p>“The whole world has turned to chaos, hasn’t it, son?” The portly Daedra spoke quietly. Bjorn, still reeling, nodded his head numbly. Grunt gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, before releasing him, smiling sympathetically. “But, at the very least, I can do something for you.”</p><p>“I think I’ve sinned enough for one day…” Bjorn shook his head, his whole body feeling as though a great weight pressed against him. Grunt chuckled.</p><p>“It’s up to you, but I have a vile of something fairly powerful, made from a flower that only grows in Oblivion. It’s a drought that, in controlled doses, causes a person to forget.” Grunt grinned at him as Bjorn raised an eyebrow. “A whole bottle will wipe a mind clean, a swig will destroy years or months. A single drop, however, will only remove an hour or so’s worth of memory. Might come in handy?”</p><p>Bjorn was stunned as the Daedra handed him a small crystalline bottle. He gave Grunt a confused look, but the Daedra just looked at Breezehome, then back at Bjorn with a smile. Slowly, it dawned on Bjorn what was being implied, and he nodded in understanding. Feeling his heart squeeze painfully, maybe he could get away with one last sin for the night. Clenching his jaw, Bjorn made his way to where he’d left his unconscious brother, silently praying for forgiveness.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    Merida yawned mightily as she stretched. She hadn’t gotten any sleep at all that night, too concerned over Sanguine’s well being. The former Daedric Prince had been unconscious all night, though he occasionally cried out in pain and discomfort. Loyal had fretted over his Lord for quite a bit of the night as well, though he’d left to patrol the area outside towards dawn. The quiet within the small manor had left Merida alone with her own thoughts, and none of them were positive.</p><p>    More than anything, Merida was angry. Sanguine had convinced her he would never return to her life, and she’d believed him. Now he was back, and Merida was on the run. She’d left her home behind, again, because he’d shown up and made a mess of things. While he’d clearly not planned for him becoming incapacitated, he’d clearly meant to come back just to annoy her. What had he expected? For her to run into his arms and forgive him for everything, just so he can leave her again at a later time? Merida resented the implications. Even more, she resented the fact that her first instinct on seeing him had been a desire to run into his arms.</p><p>    Merida sighed, rubbing a tired hand over her eyes. She wanted to sleep so much, but didn’t dare. There was no telling when she and Sanguine would need to move. The Vigilants were more than likely already searching outside Whiterun’s walls for the two of them. Falkreath might draw some attention, since, other than Whiterun, it was one of the few cities she’d spent any time in. Siddgeir most certainly wouldn’t feel any issue in telling the Vigilants that she had a house on his lands. Merida had sadly concluded that they would not be safe in Skyrim, and it might not be a bad idea to leave the country for a short while. That meant making for one of the few places where one could traverse the mountains that contained the northern region, and those would more than likely have their own risks even if the Vigilants weren’t guarding them.</p><p>    There was only one place Merida was for certain that the Vigilants would never trespass, but she was loath to even think of it. Even so, every other option she considered had its flaws and risked the two of them being discovered. </p><p>    Her mind in a turmoil, Merida forced herself back onto her feet, shambling over towards Sanguine to check on him. His skin was still pale, and there was still sweat beading across his forehead. Merida took the washcloth that they’d left on the nightstand and dabbed the worst of it away. Sanguine groaned slightly, a hand clutching weakly at his stomach even in his sleep. Despite her irritation at his return, Merida felt a strong sense of guilt about his current discomfort. It had been her task to get him back to Oblivion, alive and whole, and she felt like she’d failed him. Bending down, she placed a kiss on his cold, clammy forehead.</p><p>    “I’ve missed you, you giant jackass.” Merida muttered. To her surprise, Sanguine coughed a chuckle.</p><p>    “Same.” Sanguine muttered quietly, his eyelids fluttering open. He gave her a pained smile, that all too quickly dissolved into a hiss as he curled inwards. “Dammit, how hard can it be to locate one heart?”</p><p>    Merida grimaced. “Sadly, we really are in the middle of nowhere. I stored your hearts back at home, convinced I’d never need them again.” Merida sighed heavily. “Not that it would have helped anyways. I left my rucksack at Breezehome…”</p><p>    Sanguine coughed, groaning in pain after each movement caused him greater pain. Merida did her best to soothe him, running her fingers through his hair. She’d forgotten how silky his mess of brown locks were. After a few fitful moments, Sanguine’s spasms lessened, and he lay back against the pillows with an exhausted sigh.</p><p>    “When I find Carcette, you may not want to be around, because I don’t think I’ll be able to behave in a gentlemanly manner.” He snarled weakly. Merida chuckled.</p><p>    “Oh no, you don’t get to hurt her.” Merida chided him. When he looked at her in confusion, she winked down at him. “At least, not until I have a go at her first.”</p><p>    Sanguine barked a laugh, then winced. “I suppose we’ll just have to take turns.”</p><p>    Any further banter paused as Loyal reentered the house, blood dripping freely from one of his clenched hands. Without a word, he approached the bedside and held open his bleeding hand, a human heart, looking somewhat torn and ragged, resting in his large palm. Sanguine grabbed at it eagerly, while Merida raised an eyebrow at the Daedra. He shrugged.</p><p>    “There was a necromancer performing rites just north of your home.” Loyal primly pulled out a silk handkerchief from seemingly nowhere, wiping his hands. “I figured you did not wish such a person squatting on your land.”</p><p>    Merida chuckled, doing her best not to listen as Sanguine scarfed down the heart.. “Thanks Loyal. Any movement on the roads?”</p><p>    “There were a few strangers wandering the road that wraps around the lake, but the only gold robes I saw were on the far side.” Loyal shook his head. “Still, it is only a matter of time. This place is not secure enough for m’Lord.”</p><p>    Sanguine groaned slightly, his hand pressed to his middle. Though a little color was back in his cheeks, it was clear he was far from restored. “I don’t know if I’m okay to move. I still feel like I’m digesting glass shards.”</p><p>    “Feeling well or not, it’s not safe here.” Merida sighed heavily. Sanguine lay back on the pillow with an audible thud.</p><p>“And just where can we go?” He asked, looking deflated. “The Vigilants have chapters everywhere.”</p><p>    “You once said you had a temple in Cyrodiil?” Merida asked. Sanguine shrugged weakly in confirmation. “It has to be safer than here. At least there you’ll have followers to protect you until we can figure out what we can do to restore you.”</p><p>    “That’s a long way to have to protect him.” Loyal muttered. Despite having been up all night, the hulking Daedra still looked like he had stamina to burn. Merida envied him.</p><p>    “Not to mention that even if Carcette hasn’t flooded the exits out of Skyrim already, the civil war has caused most of the border crossings to tighten their security.” Merida started to pace, ignoring the two pairs of Daedric eyes following her. “Taking the commonly traveled roads is a bad idea. There’s a few lesser known ways out, but then we’ll be dealing with smugglers…”</p><p>    A knock on the door startled everyone. Loyal immediately drew his two handed blade, making no more than a whisper. He looked at Merida as he moved himself between the entrance and his Lord, nodding once he was in position. Merida crept up to the door, drawing her dagger. Ripping open the door, she was startled when Pick scurried past her leg and darted over to the only chair.</p><p>    “Nice toothpick.” Dom growled from the doorway, eyeing the dagger in Merida’s hand. The Dragonborn resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she stepped aside to let the large Daedra inside. Both Pick and Dom made themselves comfortable, and Merida found herself wondering how her life had come to the point of having a (former) Daedric Prince in her bed and three of his most loyal followers standing near her.</p><p>    “How was the Hall of the Vigilants?” Sanguine asked conversationally, even as he struggled to sit up. Loyal moved quickly to assist, while Dom leaned his back against the wall across from the bed.</p><p>    “Gone.” He spoke, sounding disappointed. Both Merida and Sanguine stared at him in confusion. “The entire building was burned to the ground. Considering the heat coming off the thing, it looks like it was attacked shortly before we got there. From the few bodies left at the scene, it looks like the majority of the Vigilants weren’t there when it was destroyed.”</p><p>    “Did Carcette have it destroyed so we couldn’t find the contract, or…?” Merida asked, feeling helpless. Dom shook his head.</p><p>    “Considering we found her body amongst the ashes, I’m going to go out on a limb and say she didn’t plan this.” </p><p>    The whole room fell silent, as though all the air had rushed out. Merida slowly sank to the ground, leaning her head against the wall. Sanguine lost what little color he had to his cheeks and almost fell against Loyal’s side, closing his eyes. Pick glanced around the room, making little unhappy chirping noises. Dom cleared his throat roughly, clearly uncomfortable in the silence.</p><p>    “I think it’s safe to say that whatever contract Carcette had is now gone.” Dom shook his head, looking worn. “Worse, we overheard some Vigilants talking on our way down here. They’re out for blood now because they think <i>we</i> are responsible.”</p><p>    “Who’s in charge now?” Merida asked. Dom shrugged.</p><p>    “No idea. But while the Vigilants seem slightly disoriented, they’re still hunting for us. Apparently it’s the closest thing to order that they have. We need to get out of Skyrim, and fast.” Dom glanced around the room. “Ideas?”</p><p>    The silence was near incapacitating. Merida allowed her head to sink forward, hanging by the string of muscles in the back of her neck. Nothing made sense anymore. </p><p>    “<i>What’s the next step, Lass?</i>” A voice whispered from some buried memory. “<i>Always have your next steps in mind before you act, as well as what to do when each step fails. Do that, and you’ll never get caught.</i>”</p><p>    “Okay.” Merida took a deep breath in, getting to her feet abruptly. She began to pace the length of the small space as she spoke aloud her thoughts. “We need to get Sanguine out of the country and secure him someplace safe while the rest of us figure out what is going on. But the Vigilants are more than likely already guarding every major exit, and even if they’re not, there’s no way to get away without going through security.” All eyes were on her, but she ignored them as she rubbed her hands together. Slowly, an idea was forming. “Since they’ll expect us to get him out of the country, however, that means we couldn’t use the main exits anyways. That means we’d need to take a smugglers route. Which I’m sure they’ve considered as well.”</p><p>    “And teleporting still isn’t working.” Loyal huffed. </p><p>Merida licked her lips, surprised at how dry and cracked they felt. Without warning, her idea took route, and while she hated the implications, it was the one thing nobody would ever expect her to do. Before she had a chance to back away from the thought, she spoke with confidence. “Riften.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon, kid?” Dom looked at her. Merida took another deep breath.</p><p>“The Vigilants will more than likely expect us to either bunker down someplace we know within Skyrim, or try and escape. And, they know we’d never leave Sanguine alone in this state, so they’ll be looking for the rest of us, me especially, as well. So let’s make sure they find us.” Merida grinned wolfishly. “Sanguine and I will make our way towards Riften, doing our best to stay out of sight. Loyal, you’ll stay here and make yourself obvious. Dom, Pick, head towards the passage leading out of the country by Markarth.”</p><p>“I fail to see how this’ll help us.” Dom glared. “Explain your thinking.”</p><p>Merida spread her hands. “It’s simple. I know a place in Riften where the Vigilants won’t be welcome, and it’s fairly well hidden. It also has several, secret backways out in the event that they try to invade. And, as a bonus, there’s a smuggler’s exit through some caves just to the East of the city that lead into Morrowind. Once I have Sanguine sequestered away, I’ll make sure I’m seen checking out the smuggler’s exit. If we coordinate well, the Vigilants won’t be completely sure which exit we’re using. But more than likely, they’ll assume he’s with me.” Merida shrugged, crossing her arms. “But Sanguine won’t be with me. He’ll be safely stowed away in a place where he can hunker down for years if need be. Meanwhile, I can lead them on a merry chase all across Skyrim until they finally give up.”</p><p>“Hold on.” Sanguine spoke up with a frown. “Are you actually volunteering to be the bait? Because if so, I’m not okay with this. You’ve already done too much already.”</p><p>Merida felt a warm little flutter in her chest, but told herself she was just tired from a night of no sleep. “It’s not without its flaws. For one thing, I’m going to have to face down the worst person alive and convince them to let you stay with him. However, I’m fairly certain he’ll allow it if I promise to make myself useful. He’s an ass, but delightfully corrupted. He’ll roll over if we promise him enough gold. Plus, I know who to speak to in order to get around him if he’s too stubborn. And I know how to get in and out of Riften without being obvious. If we can get you into Riften without being seen, the Vigilants will be thrown off your trail, and will have to settle for hunting down the rest of us.”</p><p>“I don’t like it.” Dom huffed, shaking his head. It was clear the other Daedra shared his sentiments, but as nobody else was offering up an alternative, more than likely they wouldn’t disagree. “I especially don’t like the idea of leaving Sanguine with only one mortal as a bodyguard. Your entire plan hinges on getting him into this place unseen, but unless you’ve learned how to turn invisible, someone at some point is going to see you. At which point, we’re right back to square one”</p><p>“I’ll go.”</p><p>The little voice was so quiet, it took a moment for Merida to convince herself that she had heard it. Pick was squatting on the chair, long claws picking at a corner and leaving long scrapes along the wooden surface. He was nodding his head absently as though agreeing with his own inner dialog, before finally raising it and looking around the room. “I’ll go with the pretty girl and the Boss. I’ll make sure they’re safe.”</p><p>“You’ll have to keep people away from them without being marked as a Daedra. Can you do that?” Loyal asked, both eyebrows raised. Dom chuckled, drawing attention back towards himself.</p><p>“You have yet to see Pick in action.” Dom chuckled again. “If anyone can keep attention away from Sanguine discreetly, it’s Pick.” Pushing himself away from the wall, Dom stood up straight, looking around the room before his red-ringed eyes settled onto Merida. The Dragonborn felt herself standing straighter as he sized her up. “Before we agree to this highly problematic plan, I want to know exactly who it is we’ll be depending on for safe harbor. You say he’s ‘delightfully corrupt’? Is he trustworthy?”</p><p>“Not in the slightest, which is why you’ll need to front me a significant coin purse to bribe him into considering the idea.” Merida huffed. Dom gave her an exasperated glare.</p><p>“If he’s not trustworthy, what’s to stop him from selling you out the second you hand over the coinpurse?”</p><p>Merida barked a humorless laugh. “Oh, he’d sell us out in a heartbeat without batting an eyelash. To him, it’s always about the bottom-line.” Merida grinned. “I know him well, though. That coinpurse, along with the Dragonborn offering to serve him and make him even more money is what will guarantee his cooperation. He’s an ass, but he’s shrewd enough to see the advantage of having me work for him. He’ll cooperate. At least, long enough for us to figure out a more permanent solution.”</p><p>Sanguine chuckled, sounding mildly pained. “I find it hard to believe you’d ever associate with someone that disgustingly greedy. That’s more my department. How’d you meet him?”</p><p>“I spent the first half of my life trying to win that bastard over. I gave up a long time ago. At least now he can finally serve some sort of positive purpose to me.” Merida huffed, internally yelling at her rapidly moistening tear ducts to behave themselves. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders. “He’s my father…”</p><p>* * *</p><p>    “Can you teleport yet?”</p><p>    “Not in the slightest. It has to have been that damned arrow.”</p><p>    Grunt sighed deeply, hiding behind the Bannered Mare with Lefty. Neither of them had seen nor heard from the others since they’d left, though it was still several hours before morning. Their distraction had been a roaring success, judging by the sheer number of Vigilants that now stormed the streets, accosting the night guards and generally causing enough ruckus to keep the average Whiterun citizen from getting a solid night’s sleep.</p><p>    Personally, Grunt was mildly impressed with the Vigilant’s bravado. Technically, they had no authority within the cities. If they caused enough trouble, they’d get themselves thrown out, although -- Grunt glanced around at the sheer number of Vigilants near the gates -- it would take more guards than Whiterun currently possessed to throw out that number of angry, righteous individuals.</p><p>    “Do you think Dom and Pick made it to the Hall yet?” Lefty whispered, his tone sounding mildly hysterical. Grunt could hardly blame him; that many Vigilants would make any Daedra nervous, former human or not.</p><p>    “Considering that the entire order has turned up on Jarl Balgruuf’s doorstep, I’m more worried about the Hall being completely empty. Carcette is no fool; she’d take whatever contract with her to keep it safe.” Grunt frowned, reaching into his packet to grab his old spyglass to get a better look at the golden-robed crowd. A horribly familiar figure was standing before the Guard Captain, arguing with him. Grunt’s heart sank. “Well, the good Keeper isn’t in the crowd as far as I can see, but an old friend has decided to make an appearance.”</p><p>    His heavy sarcasm wasn’t missed by his fellow Sanguinite as Lefty took the spyglass and looked over the crowd. A mournful whimper escaped him as he handed the device back. “High Keeper Rheon. This night just keeps getting better and better.”</p><p>    “Whatever Carcette was plotting was important enough to pull the head of their order out of Cyrodiil in the middle of a civil war.” Grunt sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Well done, you magnificent bitch.”</p><p>    Grunt watched as the door to Breezehome opened, and Bjorn cautiously stepped out. Rheon immediately stopped whatever he was doing and stormed towards the young man. At that distance, Grunt couldn’t hear anything; even with his sharp Daedric senses all he heard was a garbled mess. However, Bjorn had barely moved forward, looking like he was going to explain the situation when Rheon attacked, knocking the young Vigilant to the ground, flipping him roughly onto his stomach, and binding his hands together. Lefty gasped lightly, clinging to Grunt’s arm as they watched, helpless, as an unresistant Bjorn was brutishly led away, the crowd of Vigilants jeering at him.</p><p>    “I really hope the kid used the Erasure potion.” Grunt cringed as he watched. Bjorn wasn’t even offering any resistance. High Keeper Rheon barked a few orders to his Vigilants, one of them moving to occupy Breezehome as the rest took up stations around the only visible exit out of Whiterun. Once he was sure they were in position, he turned back to the Guard Captain, who looked very put out about the entire situation, and gestured for him to proceed with him. The two men marched up the street, turning towards the Cloud district as the two Daedra cowered. Lefty breathed out a terrified sigh as they slowly worked their way towards the back of the large inn.</p><p>    “Now what do we do?” Lefty asked, sounding desperate. Grunt huffed.</p><p>    “We can’t assume our human guises right now, and we can’t teleport. I’m going to guess that all our Daedric powers are suppressed until whatever magic in that arrow dissipates. At least we still can still use Mundus magic...” Grunt shook his head, arms folded across his robust form. “We need to leave before Rheon gets back from bullying the Jarl into allowing his people to do a thorough search for us.”</p><p>    “So, what, we just jump over the wall?” Lefty gestured. “I don’t think either of us is going to enjoy that particular trip.”</p><p>    The two of them heard a hissing noise, and glanced over. Aela was crouched nearby, motioning towards them to follow her. Shrugging, Grunt followed quickly and quietly, followed a little too closely by Lefty. The large building of Jorrvaskr stood closed up and silent amidst all the chaos that was occurring elsewhere. Without a word, Aela led the two Daedra off to the side and into the underforge. The twins stood waiting impatiently, Vilkas with his arms crossed and his brother pacing. Standing off to the side was a figure both Daedra recognized instantly, causing them to bow out of respect.</p><p>    “I just received the most interesting message from Aela as the moons rose tonight.” Hircine snarled, gripping his spear so tightly that his knuckles turned white. “What has become of Sanguine and my Dragonborn?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Pickpockets and Propositions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So apparently I just up and forgot to post on Thursday.  Sorry!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pre-dawn air was cold, leaving a fine crust of frost on every surface. Sanguine’s eyes fluttered to stay awake, as he sat with his back against the Shadow Stone, the body of a dead conjurer nearby. Merida had stripped the mage of his robes and forced Sanguine, despite his protests, into them. He’d had trouble moving in his steel armor, and it was now laying discarding by the stone. Merida had argued that the Vigilants might see it and assume he’d changed guises, giving weight to the story that he was trying to slip away rather than bunker down. He’d been too tired and still in pain to argue, though the now highly vulnerable space between his shoulder blades kept twitching. At least the Conjurer’s heart had helped dial back the pain to a dull throb.</p>
<p>    Settled at his thigh was Pick. The Daedra had managed to keep people away from the main roads while Merida and Sanguine had crept through the underbrush nearby. It had been almost noon by the time any of their Daedric powers had returned, as evidenced by the skinny, sickly looking black goat with red eyes. Sanguine ran a hand through Pick’s long, matted goat hair, smiling. At least his Daedra had their powers still.</p>
<p>    Shutting his eyes, Sanguine attempted to use any Daedric power, only to feel nothing but a cold emptiness within him. All Daedra were connected to Oblivion; it was their home and the source of their powers. Somehow, Oblivion had been removed from Sanguine. He was still a Daedra; nothing could change that. But his connection had been severed and his powers drained away. It made no sense; his power couldn’t have simply vanished, it had to be <i>somewhere</i>! Sighing through his nose and watching the steam of his warm breath swirl in front of him, Sanguine was forced to conclude that the late Carcette had done well. She’d managed to best him in a way that would haunt him for the rest of his existence. </p>
<p>How long that existence would be was still up for debate.</p>
<p>    A light snore brought his attention back to his other side. Merida, after having been awake for two days, had finally agreed to get some rest while he kept watch. He was supposed to wake her soon despite the fact that she’d only been asleep a few hours. Looking into the valley below, he could see the lake and Riften’s ports. Merida claimed that she could get them in without being seen, and Sanguine was beginning to suspect that whatever she had planned would involve swimming.</p>
<p>    The young Nord had truly impressed him with her cunning since they’d left her house in the woods. She’d come up with a plan that, while heavily flawed, was better than anything he or his Daedra could come up with. The route they had taken was similar to the same as when they’d first traipsed their way to High Hrothgar, taking them right through Helgen. The burned and ruined city had managed to attract almost twice as many bandits as had been there the last time they’d visited, and Sanguine had worried how they’d take them all down. Merida, on the other hand, had simply summoned a Calm spell, and waltzed the two of them through the ruins unscathed. She’d told him, once they were safely out of the ruins, that a living bandit was unlikely to tell a Vigilant anything. A trail of bandit corpses, however, would give the Vigilants something to follow. For the rest of their trip, any creature, be it wolf or bear, had been calmed in the same fashion. If nothing else, leaving all those beasts roaming the area would slow anyone following them to a crawl.</p>
<p>    With a mild sigh, Sanguine placed a hand that felt oddly colder than normal onto Merida’s shoulder, shaking her lightly. Almost immediately, she was awake and looking for danger, hand going to her sword-hilt. As she glanced around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she nodded to herself.</p>
<p>    “It looks like we have a few hours before dawn.” Merida muttered, getting to her feet. Sanguine huffed as he shook Pick the goat awake.</p>
<p>    “Time enough for breakfast? Those wild gourds we found weren’t much of a dinner.” He teased, grunting slightly as he moved to join her, a hand instinctively going up to rest on the small of her back. Merida grinned.</p>
<p>    “Don’t worry. Once we’re inside, it’ll be all the cheap, stale beer and questionable slop you can stomach.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine shuddered. “Remind me again why I left Oblivion?”</p>
<p>    Merida laughed lightly at his comment. Without a word, she began her descent from their hiding spot and made a line towards the lake, covering her visible head with a woven wreath of fronds. Sanguine swallowed his sigh as both Pick and himself followed. Sure enough, Merida slid into the water with barely a ripple, cautioning Sanguine to keep quiet. The Prince clenched his teeth as he stumbled into the icy waters, resisting the urge to swear. Pick followed after a moment, slithering through water to swim beside Merida. His black fur made him nearly invisible in the dark water. Shaking his head, Sanguine roughly pulled the black hood of his new robes over his head.</p>
<p>    As much as he hated to admit it, this part of her plan was a stroke of brilliance. From the lake, he could see guards patrolling the gates and a few of the places within the city. The wharves, however, were more or less silent at this time of night. Only a single pair of guards stood on one of the wooden gangways leading into the city, ostensibly to keep out people trying to bypass the gates. Sanguine figured she intended to quietly murder the pair and throw their bodies overboard.</p>
<p>    A small part of the wharf had collapsed into the water, making a not-so-easy access to the rest of the wooden platforms surrounding the area. A large building shielded them from view at first, but there was a small area they’d have to cross where they’d be completely exposed to the two guards. Merida glanced back at Pick, making a few motions with her hands and then pointing at the guards. Pick quickly scampered forward, making very little noise. The two fugitives could clearly hear the commotion from the guards as Pick distracted them. It was then that Sanguine realised why Merida had insisted on staying by the Shadow Stone, as she grabbed him and used the temporary magic it granted her to make them both invisible. </p>
<p>Being as quick as they dared to be, they crossed the open space to another building, where a door stood silent and closed outside the guard’s gaze. Frowning, Sanguine read the sign over the door. “Black Briar Meadery”. He was about to ask Merida what her plan was when she casually opened the door, motioning him to follow. Inside was dimly lit, and though he heard the sounds of a few people patrolling nearby, there was nobody within immediate sight. The two of them crept through the upper floor of the meadery, making their way through the space until they came to the empty front desk. Sanguine’s fingers twitched at the sight of all that mead laying around, but resisted the urge. As Merida opened the front door, also unlocked, he resolved himself to question her fully on where and when she’d learned which doors were kept unlocked. Clearly, she’d had a more interesting youth than he’d originally figured.</p>
<p>The door opened to the central market of Riften, which was completely empty at that hour. A few guards milled about, looking bored. About all that was active was a lone, black goat, who ostensibly moved towards the two figures without drawing attention to itself. Merida wasted no time, skirting through the market on silent feet, only pausing long enough to cast a vicious glare at a building that sported the sign “Honorhall Orphanage”. Some rickety stairs led them down towards the waterways that ran through Riften. A seedy-looking rusted iron gate opened on surprisingly well-oiled hinges, leading to a door marked with a symbol Sanguine recognized.</p>
<p>“The Thieves Guild?” He hissed at Merida, who immediately turned to shush him. Quite suddenly, all her sneaky abilities made sense to the Prince. If her father was someone in the Guild, it would make sense that she picked up some skills from him. Then again, Sanguine mused as they eased their way inside, shutting the strong door behind them, Merida had made it sound like she and her father hadn’t had a good relationship. Perhaps her mother had been the one in the guild? Sanguine frowned, vaguely remembering her commenting that her mother had died when she was still fairly young.</p>
<p>Within the dimly lit tunnel, Merida finally stood up straight, letting out a heavy sigh. “I think we should be safe enough now. Nobody who lives in the Ratway has ever cared for authority. Even if the Vigilants track us here, these wretches are unlikely to do anything to help them.”</p>
<p>“I wish I had your faith.” Sanguine chuckled, shaking his head. He would have said more, but they both heard voices nearby. Merida very slowly drew her sword, motioning Sanguine behind her. For a moment, Sanguine remembered the scared adventurer who had hid behind him, clutching at his sleeve, as he’d walked valiantly through spiderwebs for her. </p>
<p>“-I dunno, Drahff.” A gruff voice sounded eerily close. Merida pressed herself against the slimy, cold, stone walls, and Sanguine, with a grimace, followed suit. “They’d skin us alive if they knew we were doin’ this.”</p>
<p>“Why are you always acting like such a big baby?” Another voice, most likely belonging to Drahff, responded with disdain. “I’ve gotten us this far.”</p>
<p>“This far?” The first voice snapped. “We’re livin’ in a sewer. You said we’d have a house as big as the Black-Briars’ by now.”</p>
<p>“You worry about bashing people’s heads in; I’ll worry about the Guild. Okay?”</p>
<p>Sanguine clearly heard Merida snort through her nose as she rounded the corner, holding her sword high. A quick calm spell worked on whichever of the two men talking wore a bow, but the other, brandishing a heavy shield and sword, ran at the Dragonborn with a challenging roar. Sanguine watched, his fingers twitching in frustration. Without his powers, and with no sword, he was helpless. Pick scurried past him, transforming back into a Daedra and latching onto the back of the swordsman. The man screamed as Pick’s claws tore through armor and flesh as though they were paper. Merida took a step back, looking mildly green at the savagery, while the bowman wandered around glassy-eyed. As the swordsman fell into a wet, crumpled pile, Merida almost casually slit the throat of the unsuspecting bowman. Sanguine cringed, once again remembering how passive and non-confrontational Merida had once been. Clearly, she’d changed in the short time he’d been gone.</p>
<p>Merida glanced around, wiping her sword off on the bowman’s fur armor. “Okay, more than likely the bridge will be up, so we’ll have to take a convoluted way around to get to the Guild. That means we’ll probably run into the lowlifes that call this place home.”</p>
<p>“Considering I’m about to be one of the people who calls this place home, I object to being called a ‘lowlife’.” Sanguine quipped, shaking off his momentary concerns. Merida looked back at him, grinning.</p>
<p>“Okay, sir Highdeath, my point still stands. We’ve got people in our way who’ll likely fight against us.” Merida spoke coyly, making Sanguine grin. She led the way forward, and pointed towards a wooden bridge that was raised. “When I was a little girl, I used to use my bow to stick an arrow with a string tied around the shaft to bring the bridge down. My father got frustrated and installed a gear pulley to keep the bridge in place until you pull a lever, located on the other side where the Guild’s entrance is. You and Pick stay here. I’ll clear out the place and drop the bridge.”</p>
<p>“Stay safe, okay?” Sanguine felt the need to say. Merida paused for a moment to flash a smile in his direction. As she disappeared, he heard a small laugh from next to him. Pick was looking up at him, smiling a rare smile. Sanguine squirmed under that gaze. “What?”</p>
<p>“I’m happy for you, boss.” Pick spoke quietly, turning his wobbly head to look where Merida had disappeared. “You seem much happier now.”</p>
<p>Sanguine rolled that around in his head, not liking the implications. He loved his wine, women, and whimsy. Being returned to Oblivion should have been the greatest joy he could ever hope to have experienced. Instead, it was only now that he was back to being trapped on Mundus with the most impossible Nord that he was feeling some sense of completion. Had his life within the Myriad Realms become so mundane that he truly enjoyed being dragged through the sewers of Skyrim? </p>
<p>Reaching down, he affectionately rubbed at a spot behind Pick’s ear. “I’m always happy to spend quality time with you, Pick.”</p>
<p>Pick squirmed gaily at the positive attention. His claws poked at the stones below him, leaving rends in the hard material. “When this is over, let’s take her back with us. You two seem to like each other.”</p>
<p>Sanguine huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. “I don’t think so, Pick. It feels wrong to take someone like Merida out of the sunlight.” He grinned at his own comment. “I say as we stand in the sewers that she apparently knows really well. Even so, Merida belongs up here, just like I belong back home. Besides, she likes Sam Guevenne the adventurer, not Sanguine the debaucherous disaster. She’s not into drinking, partying, and orgies.”</p>
<p>“Neither am I. But I’m still happiest with you.” Pick purred, leaning against Sanguine's leg affectionately. The Prince smiled wide with affection, running fingers over Pick’s pointed ears.</p>
<p>“So we should just convert her into a Daedra and let her reign with all of us?”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>Sanguine chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ll tell you what, Pick. You convince her to agree to that, and I’ll gladly set aside a place for our would-be sister. Deal?”</p>
<p>Pick chirped happily.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>“Never should have-UGH!”</p>
<p>Sanguine blinked away the sleep from his eyes. Whoever had spoken was just on the other side of the room, behind the bridge. Smiling as he slowly got back to his feet, he watched as the bridge lowered with a loud ‘thud’, Merida standing patiently on the far end. Sanguine gave the Nord a slight bow as he and Pick joined her, and he was pleased to see the coy twinkle back in her eye. A lot had happened recently, but he felt good seeing Merida in high spirits.</p>
<p>It had to have been almost dawn by the time they entered the bar beneath Riften. While Sanguine had frequented many places as a Prince, he’d always tried to avoid any space that housed the Thieves guild. After all, that was Nocturnal’s domain, and while he had no issue with his fellow Prince, he knew how tricky they could be. Still, it wasn’t like <i>he</i> was offering to join.</p>
<p>The place was fairly quiet at that early hour, and Merida maneuvered Sanguine over to an empty table. Glancing around, Sanguine noticed a disappointing lack of service in the area. “So, do we pour our own out, or what?”</p>
<p>Merida chuckled. “Relax, Sanguine. We made it!” Merida leaned back in her chair, and even in the dim light, Sanguine could see the lines under her eyes. Clearly, he wasn’t the one who needed to relax. “We just have to wait for the guild to wake up, which’ll probably be closer to noon since they’re night owls.”</p>
<p>“And you really think they’ll welcome you with open arms?” Sanguine grinned over at her. “Your optimism is staggering.”</p>
<p>“It won’t be that easy. They’ll probably want me to prove myself.” Merida sighed. “Brynjolf has always been the second-in-command here. I’ll talk to him. He’s always done right by me, so at the very least he isn’t likely to throw us out onto the streets. I may need to lie heavily to get him to accept you, but just roll with it. And Pick?”</p>
<p>Both Merida and Sanguine had to look around until the dark Daedra perked up with a little chirp nearby, having blended into the shadows flawlessly. It disturbed Sanguine that even his Daedric senses had been compromised. Merida smiled over at the nearly invisible Pick, oblivious to Sanguine’s discontent. “If it should come up, mind playing the part of my summoned Daedra? It’ll add to my value in a place like this, and might properly intimidate the more aggressive people into leaving us alone.”</p>
<p>Pick didn’t move, but he growled lowly, sounding almost like a pleased purr. Sanguine chuckled, shaking his head. “I think that means he’s more than happy to help.”</p>
<p>Merida sighed contentedly, crossed her arms on the table and lay her head down on top of them. Within moments, Sanguine heard her light snore. Leaning back into his chair, he did his best to relax.</p>
<p>    Apparently, he succeeded in relaxing, because he was shaken roughly awake in what felt like moments. With a heavy snort, his head, which had fallen back at an alarming angle, snapped forward, his eyes blinking owlishly. Standing over him was a rough looking bald man in leather armor.</p>
<p>    “You’re in me seat.” The gravelly voice told him, a threat underlying his every word. Sanguine nodded, getting to his feet and moving over to Merida, putting a hand on her back to gently wake her while the other man sat down. Lifting her head, she groaned. Much to Sanguine’s surprise, the other man took one look at her face, eyes going wide with recognition, before splitting into a grin. “Well, I’ll be damned. Is that you, Merida? It’s been a while.”</p>
<p>    “Hi, Delvin.” Merida muttered sleepily, stretching her arms above her head. Sanguine did his best to not eye her too obviously. “You’re still drinking the piss-water here? I figure you’d have ended up face-down in a gutter by now.”</p>
<p>    The man named Delvin cackled, the dim light flashing off a gold-plated canine tooth. “And I thought you said you’d rather bend over for a bandit than deal with our sorry thievin' lot ever again.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine turned his laugh into a heavy cough. That sounded like Merida alright. The girl shrugged, leaning her face against her fist, elbow resting on the table while her other hand drummed against its blistered surface. “Desperate times and all that. I don’t suppose I can head inside and talk to ‘the boss’? I got a proposition for him.”</p>
<p>    Delvin squinted a glare at her, pointing a finger threateningly as he leaned forward. “Now you hear me, little miss. I don’t care none whether he’s your father or not. He leads this guild, so you better not try anything or, so help me, I’ll gut you m’self.”</p>
<p>    “Woah, woah!” Merida held up her hands defensively. “I know I’ve threatened violence against him before, but I swear, this is about money, not revenge.”</p>
<p>    “That’s good. Make sure it stays that way, and you’ll be welcome here.” Delvin appeared satisfied, though his eyes drifted over to Sanguine, sizing him up. The Daedric Prince stood up straighter, returning the look cooly. “So who’s the scholar? Didn’t think you were the type to shack up with a mage.”</p>
<p>    “He’s just a friend, Delvin.” Merida rolled her eyes upward. “And who I choose to bed is my own damned business. Not yours. Where’s Uncle Bryn? I should probably talk to him before I deal with he-who-must-not-be-named.”</p>
<p>    Delvin chuckled, apparently content to ignore Sanguine again. “He went upside early. Got a new hustle going. I heard he could use a pair of hands, though.” Delvin winked at her, and Merida grinned back. “Good to see you again, girl. Maybe next time you can buy your old Uncle Delvin a drink, eh?”</p>
<p>    “Sure thing. Water from the Cistern good?” Merida responded with false coyishness. Delvine barked a laugh as though he’d expected that answer. She turned to Sanguine and motioned with her head for him to follow. Once they were away from the bar and out of earshot of everyone, he turned to her with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>    “Colorful bunch.”</p>
<p>    Merida huffed. “I used to think I was so clever, sneaking down here and hanging out with the scum of Riften. Thought it’d help me one-up all those boys who used to tease me. Never thought it’d come in handy now.” Shaking her head, she glanced around, then pushed Sanguine into one of the dusty alcoves. “You and Pick should stay here. I’ll head up and talk to Brynjolf. With luck, whatever he wants me to do won’t take long or be too involved.”</p>
<p>    “I don’t like you heading up there alone.” Sanguine pouted. “Just be careful, okay?”</p>
<p>    Merida gave him a small smile, which did little to ease his concerns. As he watched her walk away, Sanguine felt himself wanting to follow after her and keep her safe. The fact that he could see her new scars peeking through her armor here and there, criss-crossing on her once pristine legs, did little to ease his concerns. Silently swearing to spit in Hircine’s drink next time he saw him, Sanguine slowly sat on the dirty, moist rock of the Cistern, wishing he had a God to pray to for her safety.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Merida left her gilded elven armor by the ratway entrance, hidden from sight in case anyone walked that way. She had rifled through the belongings of the various people living in the rat way and had found a fairly dirty, plain and hooded dress. Though she still wore her boots, at least they were mostly covered. Cringing as she pulled up the hood, and telling herself that the crawling sensation on her scalp was just her imagination, she made her way towards the market. The sky was bathing everything a bright golden orange as the sun rose over the mountains. Already the gawkers were at their stalls, getting ready for another day of sales. Her eyes passed over most, until they came to rest at a particular stand. Smiling, she remembered many days bustling around that very stall, helping the person who still managed it.</p>
<p>Slowly, she approached, keeping her head down and her smile to herself. The red-headed gentleman smiled her way, looking as shrewd and untrustworthy as she’d last seen him years ago.</p>
<p>“Hello there, pretty lass. Might I interest you in some Falmerblood Elixir?” He smiled oily, and Merida returned it, slowly pushing back her hood. “Guaranteed to... Wait.” He paused taking in her features. “It can’t be! Little Merida. I never thought to see you again, lass!”</p>
<p>Merida laughed brightly as he spread open his arms. Being careful that his hands went nowhere near her coin purse, Merida clasped him tightly. “It’s good to see you again, Uncle Bryn.”</p>
<p>“You’re looking a little worse for wear, lass. Hit a rough patch, have we?” He grinned knowingly, an impish twinkle in his eyes. “Or rather, that’s how you want to look, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Could never fool you, though it’s less about fooling these people and more trying to stay undercover from some new troubles.” Merida winked, pulling her hood back into place. “I’m in something fairly deep, and I need a place to hide and work to tie me over. Any chance you have a position to fill?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid not. After all, I doubt you’ll accept bright, red apples as payment anymore, will you?” Brynjolf crossed his arms, glancing around the market. “Unless, of course, you’re referring to employment of another sort? I thought you said you’d never stoop to such ‘lowlife tactics’?”</p>
<p>“Times. Measures. Desperation. You know how it goes.” Merida mimicked his stance, shrugging her shoulders. “I need money, a safe haven, and to get a bunch of religious quacks off me and my friend’s trail. Sadly, this was the best I could come up with on a short notice. So, yes, Uncle. I’m looking for employment of the other sort. Even if it means facing down that bastard.”</p>
<p>Both of Brynjolf’s eyebrows shot towards his hairline, but he nodded. “Fair enough. If you’re willing to keep the peace, and prove yourself valuable, you’ll be a welcome addition. Truth be told, the guild has been suffering a bit lately. We could use some fresh eyes and fingers. Care for a little test of your skills? There’s some coin in it for you if you impress.”</p>
<p>“I figured as much. What’s the job?”</p>
<p>Brynjolf grinned widely. “I can’t tell you how happy I am to see your willingness to join the family business.” Allowing his arms to drop, he moved about the stall as though getting her something. She moved in closer, trying to act like a casual shopper while listening intently. “The job is simple. I’m going to cause a distraction and you’re going to steal Madesi’s silver ring from a strongbox under his stand.” Merida saw his eyes flicker for a moment towards one of the stalls. In her mind’s eye, she remembered seeing an Argonian standing across from Brynjolf’s stand, and assumed it was him. “Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei’s pocket without him noticing.”</p>
<p>“This Brand-Shei done something to piss off the guild?” Merida asked, once again seeing Brynjolf’s eyes flicker towards the target before moving back to her. Brynjolf shrugged, crossing his arms again.</p>
<p>“There’s someone that wants to see him put out of business permanently. That’s all you need to know.” He told her. Merida wasn’t offended; she wasn’t part of the guild yet, so she understood the lack of trust. While she pitied the man, knowing he’d probably done nothing wrong, she needed to get into the guild’s good graces. Nodding once, she stepped away as though she was done shopping, milling about the market.</p>
<p>After a minute, she heard Brynjolf calling to the few shoppers and shop-keepers enthusiastically, asking them to gather around for a demonstration. Merida acted interested until the Argonian, sighing heavily and moving as though reluctant, left his stall and moved to stand by the growing crowd. Merida glanced around carefully, checking the side of his stall and saw the Guild’s mark on it, indicating a Strongbox was there. Moving quickly, she squatted behind the stall, deftly picking the lock in a matter of seconds. Behind the screen was a small strongbox, also locked, though Merida almost scoffed at how weak the lock was. Within moments, she had it open, and simply reached inside and grabbed everything. After all, the Ragged Flagon always had a fence for stolen goods, and she could always use the extra coin. </p>
<p>Closing the lockbox and the stall, she moved swiftly around the market, ostensibly to listen to Brynjolf’s sales pitch. She saw the Dunmer target sitting on a few boxes and shimmied up behind him, leaning forward. Fingering the plain ring, she carefully slipped it into the pouch that rested against Brand-Shei’s side. Moving back slightly, she caught Brynjolf’s eye, then pretended to walk away as though disinterested in his presentation. He spoke for a few more moments, encouraging people to come back and buy later if interested. Merida waited prudently for the crowd to disperse and for everyone to settle.</p>
<p>Several minutes passed before a guard marched angrily up to Brand-Shei’s stall, demanding that the Dunmer turn out his pockets. Merida felt a twinge of pity as the Dunmer, confused and upset at the sudden discovery of having stolen goods on his person, was escorted towards the local jail. As soon as the guard was out of sight, Merida casually wandered back over to where Brynjolf was wearing an expression of satisfaction.</p>
<p>“Well, don’t you just look like the Khajiit who got the fresh milk.” Merida teased. Brynjolf chuckled lightly, grinning wide.</p>
<p>“Looks like I chose the right person for the job.” He complimented her, slipping a small purse of coins into her hands. “And here you go… your payment, just as I promised.” He seemed to relax, huffing a little as he glanced around the market thoughtfully. Merida quirked an eyebrow at his behavior. This wasn’t the self-assured gentleman she remembered.</p>
<p>“Everything all right, Uncle?” Merida asked quietly. Brynjolf shook his head slightly.</p>
<p>“The way things have been going around here lately, it’s a relief that our plan went off without a hitch.” He confessed, looking tired as his eyes met hers. “Our organization’s been having a run of bad luck, but I suppose that’s just how it goes.” </p>
<p>Before she could question him, he stood straighter, his smile returning as he waved a hand to dismiss her concerned expression. “But never mind that; you did the job and you did it well. Just like I knew you would. You were always good at sneaking around and unlocking things that didn’t wish to yield. Good to see you’ve kept up your skills. There’s more jobs to be done, if you think you can handle it.”</p>
<p>The challenge in both his words and his eyes brought a small, twisted smile to Merida’s lips. While she had sworn to take the more legitimate road, working farms and taverns to earn an honest wage, she privately had missed using stealth and guile to cause mischief. Robbing that strongbox had been like slipping back into a pair of well-worn shoes for her. With a parting grin, she sauntered away from the market, giving Brynjolf time to slip off towards the Ratway and the Ragged Flagon. She poked around the city for a short while, taking a short walk through the graveyard. The shrine to Talos was located there, and she paused for a moment to say a prayer, asking the Nord God to give her the strength to keep Sanguine safe. It felt odd to pray for a Daedra’s protection, but her life hadn’t been normal since Helgen. </p>
<p>After wandering for a short while, she quietly made her way back down into the Ratway, stopping only to grab and don her armor before crossing the lowered bridge (and ostensibly raising it behind her; wouldn’t do to be followed) and heading back into the Cistern. She could hear voices talking excitedly by the tavern, but ignored them for the moment. She made a line towards where a cowled figure sat snoring lightly, watched over by a pair of Daedric eyes that seemed to materialize as she approached. Grinning at Pick, she shook the Prince awake, and helped him get to his feet before heading towards the bar. </p>
<p>“Give it up, Brynjolf.” Merida clearly heard Vekel’s derisive tone from a distance. “Those days are over.”</p>
<p>“I’m telling you, Vekel. She’s got even greater talent than <i>him</i> when he started. This just feels different...” Brynjolf spoke quietly, clearly not wanting his voice to carry. After all, sounds within the Cistern tended to reverberate. Merida paused her approach, hiding in the shadows to listen further. Behind her, Sanguine muttered something about bad habits, but she ignored him.</p>
<p>“We’ve all heard that one before, Bryn!” Dirge, the guardsman of the bar, bit off the words, sounding jaded. Clearly, Brynjolf’s story about a run of bad luck had been an underestimate.</p>
<p>“It’s time to face the truth, old friend.” Vekel crossed his arms, shaking his head. “You, Vex, Mercer… you’re all part of a dying breed. Things are changing!”</p>
<p>Despite her feelings towards her father and the organization he ran, Merida felt a need to stand by her Uncle. While not actually related, Brynjolf had always shown her kindness when she needed it most. Standing there in his traditional Thieve’s Guild armor, Merida remembered so many instances where he’d returned from work and taken the time to show her some of what he’d found. And when times were good, he’d often have an apple or a honey cake hidden on his person just for her. Strengthening her resolve, Merida stood straighter as she marched forward towards her Uncle, who turned and gave her an impish grin. </p>
<p>“Dying breed, eh? Well, what do you call that then?” Brynjolf spoke over his shoulder to Vekel, not taking his gaze off Merida’s smiling face. “I’ll be honest lass, I wasn’t certain I’d see you again.”</p>
<p>Merida chuckled. “What? Thought I’d slip away?” She reached behind her, grabbing Sanguine’s hand and gently pulling him forward. “This is my friend Sam Guevenne. We’re both kinda on a lam right now. I’m hoping to trade work for a safe place for us to bunker down.”</p>
<p>Brynjolf frowned as he looked Sanguine up and down. “Normally we don’t allow non-members to stay with us, Lass. You know this.”</p>
<p>Merida grinned. “Yeah, but just think of all the extra work and favors you’ll be able to wrangle out of me in return for giving him a cot to sleep on. Not to mention, but we’re also willing to resort to bribery if we must.”</p>
<p>Her Uncle chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s not up for me to say, Lass. And before you can be welcomed into the Guild proper, we have one more test for you.”</p>
<p>Swallowing the frustrated sigh that threatened to escape her, Merida nodded once. Brynjolf gave her a small smile in approval, though his eyes still flickered towards Sam. “How would you feel about handling a few deadbeats for me?”</p>
<p>“If I must. What’re the details?”</p>
<p>“They owe our organization some serious coin, and they’ve decided not to pay.” Brynjolf explained. “I want you to explain to them the error of their ways.”</p>
<p>Once again, Merida was being asked to cast aside her staunch morals and become the villain in someone else’s story. It was like a heavy rock settled in her stomach as she considered the implications. Then the hand that was still held in hers squeezed, and she remembered for whom she was enduring all this. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she smiled at her Uncle.</p>
<p>“Give me their names, Brynjolf, and I’ll see it done.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Nepotism and Nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bjorn faces judgement, and Merida finally faces down her vagrant father.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sneeze that finally escaped Bjorn’s sinuses caused his head to snap back and hit the cold, stony walls of Whiterun’s prison with a resounding crack. Wincing as he sniffled, he tried to raise his hands to cast a healing spell; a feat made all the more difficult by the thick manacles wrapped around his wrists. It had been at least two days since he’d betrayed his order, and he’d spent his time in that cell praying for forgiveness. While he hadn’t used the draught the Daedra had given him, it had still been found on his person. His apparent guilt had earned the derision and condemnation of his own people, and what did he have to show for it?</p>
<p> Merida wouldn’t escape for long; not with the entire order out looking for her. They’d execute her on sight. Sanguine? He was a Daedric Prince. No matter what Carcette had done to him, he’d eventually recover and return to his seat of power with a new hatred for a group of people he’d been indifferent towards before. And himself? Sighing heavily, Bjorn knew what happened to traitors of their order. More than likely, he’d be executed as well. Either that, or he’d be permanently expelled from the order.</p>
<p>Bjorn wasn’t sure which fate would be worse.</p>
<p>The nights had been the most difficult. After having been thrown into this cell, unable to move around much, he’d tried to speed up time by sleeping as much as he could. His dreams, however, were haunted by the red-haired beauty of his youth. Each dream left a new wound across his heart, and he found himself avoiding sleep and trapped inside his own head for hours at a time.</p>
<p>Without windows, there was no way to tell what hour it was when the slow step of familiar bootfalls garnered Bjorn’s attention. He didn’t need to look up to know who unlocked his cell, dragged a chair in front of him with the back facing forward, and sat down with a long sigh. After all, Bjorn had been raised by the man, and had done this routine many times. This was the first time he’d done it in chains, however.</p>
<p>High Keeper Rheon lit a cigarette, taking a long pull before blowing the smoke away from the boy. It was his one bad habit, and he’d lectured them endlessly on not becoming slaves to such a thing like he had. Seeing his adoptive parent struggle for years with his addiction had done more to keep Bjorn from trying any form of drug or questionable substance than any stern lecture could have hoped. Years of smoking had given Rheon his signature gruff voice, and Bjorn sat waiting patiently for words he both longed and dreaded to hear.</p>
<p>After taking another pull at his cigarette, Rheon shook his head, which Bjorn only saw in his peripheral vision.</p>
<p>“How many days did you have to wash dishes after the New-Life festival?” Rheon asked, conversationally. Bjorn, startled by the unusual question, frowned as he tried to remember.</p>
<p>“Wait… Was that the time me and Ruthergurd stole all the festival pies?” He asked. Rheon chuckled.</p>
<p>“The very same.” He shook his head again, still smiling. “I remember being so upset with you two. Do you know why?”</p>
<p>Bjorn felt his shoulders slump. “Because stealing is a horrible crime-”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Rheon chuckled, as Bjorn finally looked up at him. There was no hatred or judgment within the loving expression his guardian gave him. “It was because I’d looked forward to having some myself, and you two took them all. Didn’t even think to save me one.” Rheon took another pull from his cigarette, his golden brown eyes leveling a look that should have been disapproving except for the impish gleam in his eyes. “Why do you think I was so vocal about your punishment? I knew that you knew stealing was bad. But you know what I said to the baker?”</p>
<p>Bjorn shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Rheon chuckled again. “I told him that the acolytes who were the most trouble in their youth were the ones we learned to treasure as adults. I knew you two were headed for great things when I saw how clever you were. You and ‘Gurd were always up to some kind of mischief. It broke my heart when I’d heard what happened to the kid, and I know it hit you hard too. You’ve lost a lot of friends over the years, but you’ve always remained true to our cause.”</p>
<p>Bjorn was left momentarily speechless, lost for a moment in fond childhood memories. Things had seemed so simple back then. They were the good guys, and the people their order hunted were bad. Many of those kids had lost their parents to the various forces of evil that plagued the land, and they grew up believing in what the Vigilants stood for. When had his dedication wavered so much? A heavy sigh escaped Rheon, bringing Bjorn’s attention back to the present.</p>
<p>“I won’t lie to you, boy. You’ve made a real mess of things.” Rheon confessed, his expression stern. “The only reason you’re breathing still is because I happened to be there when your fellow Vigilants were on the move. They all seem to think you’ve turned traitor, and were out for blood. I convinced them to stand down, at least until I’d had a chance to question you. You’ve never been the type to listen to a Daedra and their twisted logic. So tell me the truth, boy. What happened?”</p>
<p>It was tempting to lie. Bjorn knew that if he had to, he could cast himself in a better light, and possibly walk away with a little dignity, maybe even return to his old life. But the thought wouldn’t take hold, and Bjorn felt his shoulders sag towards the ground. Even if he successfully lied his way out of the situation, eventually, he’d face down Stendarr and be judged. Already his crimes against his God and his fellow Vigilants were more than he could carry. Taking in a deep breath, he sent a silent prayer to his God to grant him strength.</p>
<p>    “I tried, High Keeper. I really did. But Carcette’s orders were questionable to me.” Bjorn confessed, and he felt as though a weight was lifting from his shoulders. Nobody else had listened to him, but Rheon would. As though finally free from his own burdens, the words rushed out of Bjorn, bringing sweet relief. “At first, the order was simple: follow this one girl around and report back suspicious behavior. I knew it was something involving Sanguine, but beyond that, I didn’t know anything. I thought I might be saving her from his clutches. Instead, as time went on, I started to question Carcette’s orders more and more. </p>
<p>“Merida might have become lost during her journey, but I truly believe her to be someone worth saving. When I found out she’d become a werewolf, I tried to free her and send her soul to Stendarr’s side. But I couldn’t. She is my friend, and I want to believe in her. She walks a dark path; I just want to help guide her back into the light again. But by then, Carcette’s obsession with doing harm to Sanguine had blinded her, and I knew I couldn’t stay and be a part of it. I had planned to leave that very night, but...”</p>
<p>    “Instead, you chose to attack your fellow Vigilant.” Rheon finished for him. Bjorn shuddered, his whole being feeling empty but relieved. He’d said his piece; all that was left was to receive judgement. He waited in silence, unable to look Rheon in the eye as the High Keeper tossed his cigarette to the ground, crushing the light with his boot. Without changing expressions, Rheon reached over and ruffled Bjorn’s curls, much as he had when he’d been a small boy. “You’ve always been one to stand before the corrupt and protect the innocent.”</p>
<p>    Bjorn looked up in surprise. Rheon sighed, leaning back and rolling his neck. “Carcette never received my permission to go through with her plan. As a matter of fact, I had sent her a message telling her that, until she’d answered my questions, she was forbidden from moving forward. Instead, I found out that not only did she continue forward, she had involved local civilians. The fact that one of them turned out to be the Dragonborn? I don’t even want to <i>think</i> about the implications. Now the Hall is destroyed, Carcette’s dead, and what little order we had here in Skyrim is in shambles.”</p>
<p>    “Wait…” Bjorn felt his heart sink as dread flooded his veins. “She’s...dead? The Hall was destroyed?”</p>
<p>    “I guess you didn’t know, being here in Whiterun at the time.” Rheon crossed his arms on the top of the chair and leaned forward. “The same night everything happened here in Whiterun, a legion of Vampires swarmed the Hall, boarded up the doors, and burned everyone inside alive. I guess I should be thankful that most of the Vigilants were on the road leading to Whiterun when it happened, otherwise there wouldn’t <i>be</i> any order left up here.”</p>
<p>Bjorn barely heard the High Keeper, his mind reeling against the reality he’d just been told. The entire hold, destroyed? Keeper Carcette dead? No wonder his fellow Vigilants had been furious with him. But as he continued to think it over, the more questions he had. </p>
<p>“Do you…” Bjorn swallowed against the dry lump in his throat and tried again. “Do you think Sanguine is responsible?”</p>
<p>“Doubtful. Given that it was Vampires, there’s a chance the attack was entirely unrelated to what was going on here.” Rheon shrugged, sighing heavily. “But that doesn’t make this situation any easier.”</p>
<p>The sinking feeling grew in Bjorn’s stomach. No matter how much Rheon might sympathize with him, no matter their previous history together, there was no escaping judgement. Weakly, Bjorn nodded his head, telling himself that he’d be alright no matter the consequences. Taking a deep breath, he brought his head up and squared his shoulders. Rheon was watching him, and one eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>    “What do you expect, child?” He asked. “Retribution? Execution?”</p>
<p>    Bjorn didn’t flinch, though his heart fluttered with anxiety. “If that is how Stendarr judges me, I have made my peace with it.”</p>
<p>    For several moments, Bjorn held his posture as High Keeper Rheon looked him over, betraying none of his thoughts on his face. Whatever decision Rheon came to, he only nodded once, his eyes flickering with resolution.</p>
<p>    “I believe what you have told me is your truth, Bjorn.” Rheon shook his head sadly. “Were it up to me, I’d set a trial of loyalty before you and let the results be your consequence. However, the entire order up here is whipped into a frenzy, and they have decided to look towards you to bear the brunt of their displeasure. I can’t just let you off the hook; to do so would be to sign your death warrant. But nor can I bring myself to execute you when I know you to be a good and loyal follower of Stendarr.. As such, I see there is only one course I can take.”</p>
<p>    Bjorn held his breath, feeling the tension grow between his shoulders and neck, as he watched Rheon place a set of non-descriptive rags in front of him, then unlocked the chains that bound Bjorn’s wrists.</p>
<p>    “Turn in your robes, but keep your amulet. You’ve earned that much.”</p>
<p>    A choking sob worked its way out of Bjorn before he could stop it, but he managed a nod. Rheon reached out and ruffled his hair one last time, before standing and moving to the doorway. Bjorn, his fist clenched around a wad of the robes he had been so proud to have received, felt himself hesitate, looking at Rheon.</p>
<p>    “High Keeper…” He croaked out. Rheon paused his steps, but didn’t turn around. Bjorn licked his dry lips, tasting the salt of his own tears. “Why are you so convinced of my truth? Why would you trust me that much?”</p>
<p>    A light chuckle was his immediate reply, as Rheon shook his head and lit another cigarette. After taking a long pull, Rheon finally turned to give Bjorn a smile. “Because when I asked you what happened, you told me how you tried to save the girl, rather than take down Sanguine. You’ve come a long way, kid. Don’t let this setback hold you down. Walk in His light, and you’ll never be lost.” Rheon spoke over his shoulder as he turned and walked away, leaving Bjorn alone once again. </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>    “So, how did you meet our little Merida?” Delvin grinned wolfishly, looking far too comfortable and casual for Sanguine’s liking. Merida had only been gone for an hour or so, and Sanguine had tried to keep to himself. The siren call of mead and beer had finally lured him back towards the bar, and he was regretting his lack of willpower against it. He was painfully aware of just how many eyes were on him at the moment, and found his eyes flickering towards where he was fairly certain Pick was hiding. Behind him, he could hear the sound of a knife cutting through a piece of fruit, and could feel the vicious staring of the one named Vex. Sandwiched between her baleful glare and Delvin’s vicious grin at his discomfort, Sanguine was beginning to question the decision to remain in this place any longer than was absolutely necessary.</p>
<p>    “Now now, Delvin. Give the poor man some air.” Brynjolf teased from his seat at the bar, where he was also watching the Prince. “After all, Merida is not one to be easily won over. This must be a man of great charm to have garnered her attention.”</p>
<p>    “The little lady is still family though.” Delvin countered, neither taking his eyes off Sanguine nor losing his grin. Sanguine’s grip on his tankard tightened as he returned the look. “Gotta make sure she’s not falling in with no disreputable type.”</p>
<p>    Sanguine took a long pull from his tankard, then set it down and folded his hands delicately on the table. “I assure you, oh disreputable ones, that Merida still has impossibly high standards that no mortal man could ever hope to attain. We merely met on the road some months ago, and we got along well enough, but never as more than friends I assure you.”</p>
<p>    “Come now, lad.” Brynjolf spoke a little too familiar for Sanguine’s tastes. “No need to be modest. I saw the way she was looking at you.”</p>
<p>    “We’re just friends. And that’s the painful honesty, I’m afraid.” Sanguine spread his hands helplessly. “Not that I haven’t tried to woo the young lady, but she seems more interested in using me as a pack mule than as a partner.”</p>
<p>    Delvin chuckled, shaking his head. “And yet, here she is, trying to buy you safe passage. So who’d you piss off?”</p>
<p>    Sanguine shrugged, grinning wide. “The Vigilants of Stendarr seem to believe I’m a Daedra worshiper. Nothing could be further from the truth, of course.” He grinned even wider. “After all, bedding a Daedra is hardly worship, now is it?”</p>
<p>    Delvin guffawed, slapping his knee. Sanguine relaxed a little; if he could make this sorry lot laugh, they’d more readily accept him. However, as Delvin seemed to accept his answer, Sanguine could feel the disapproval wafting off of Merida’s ‘Uncle’.</p>
<p>    “That’s a lot of trouble we don’t need.” Brynjolf scolded him. Sanguine shrugged.</p>
<p>    “I can make myself useful, make no mistake.” The Prince half-turned in his chair to look at the thief, whose crossed arms and frown gave off little warmth. “While I’m no pick-pocket, I’m an expert alchemist, and a fair conjurer. Besides that, I’ve been Merida’s partner in crime for a while now. She isn’t the type to suffer a fool, as I’m sure you well know. If I’m good enough for her, I most certainly will be good enough for you.”</p>
<p>    “We’ll see.” The woman almost growled behind him, savagely biting into whatever fruit she’d been carving up with her knife. Sanguine swallowed against the biting reply trapped within his throat before it could escape. It wouldn’t behoove him to alienate these people; he was in enough trouble as it was.</p>
<p>    The sound of familiar footfalls echoed through the cistern, and Sanguine smiled a toothy grin as Merida returned to the fold. Without a word, she approached Brynjolf and handed him a hefty coin purse. Brynjolf smiled widely at the young woman.</p>
<p>    “So, job’s done and you even brought the gold.” He commented, bouncing the coin purse in his hand for a moment, before winking over at her, his eyes lingering on her clean, sheathed weapons. “Best of all you did it clean. I like that. Dumping bodies and keeping the guards quiet can be expensive.”</p>
<p>    “I prefer it this way. Less clean up.” Merida shrugged, crossing her arms. Sanguine almost choked trying to keep himself from laughing. When had Merida become so blasé about casual murder? “What’s next, then?”</p>
<p>    “Judging from how you handled those shopkeepers, I’d say you’ve done more than simply prove yourself.” Brynjolf reached out and ruffled her hair. “It’s about time you joined us, lass. We’ve all missed you these past few years.”</p>
<p>    From somewhere behind him, Sanguine heard Vex scoff.</p>
<p>    “Before we go face down that miserable…” Merida cleared her throat, bringing Sanguine’s attention towards her. It was painfully clear that she was uncomfortable, shifting her weight from one foot to the other while she rubbed her fingers over one another. Taking a deep breath, she seemed to settle her nerves. “Before we go any further, I have to ask. You made a comment about the guild not doing so well. What’s happened?”</p>
<p>    Brynjolf waved a hand, as though to dismiss her concerns. “We’ve run into a rough patch lately, but it’s nothing to be concerned about.” He gave her a light, friendly punch to the shoulder that didn’t even nudge her. “Tell you what. You keep making us coin and I’ll worry about everything else. Fair enough?”</p>
<p>    Merida shrugged. “Fair enough.”</p>
<p>    Brynjolf pushed himself away from the wall, rubbing the back of his neck. “If there’s no more questions, I guess it’s time to update the guild leader.” he waggled a finger in Merida’s direction. “Keep yourself civilized, lass. Last thing I want is to have to throw you into the midden heap.”</p>
<p>    Merida held up her hands in acceptance, then motioned for Sanguine to follow. The Prince nodded, setting aside his watered-down tankard of beer with little remorse. Brynjolf led the two of them down a hallway behind the bar and up to a nondescript shelf. Pulling a small book forward on the shelf, there was a quiet click and the shelf swung open, revealing a passage behind it. Sanguine snorted, shaking his head. For a group that loved secrecy, they utilized one of the most basic and cliché means of hiding their ‘secret lair’. Still, the room that followed was mildly impressive, as Sanguine glanced around. Much like the cistern, it was open and vaulted, with pathways crossing over the water to meet in the middle, creating a large circular area in the center. Shelves and beds lined the walls and alcoves, with various small trinkets here and there. Not nearly as many as a band of thieves would normally have, he mused.</p>
<p>    It was the subtle change in the atmosphere that caused Sanguine to focus less on his surroundings and more on the people around him. Standing in the center of the circle was a man in traditional Thieves Guild leather armor. His arms were crossed, and he was glaring daggers just to the right of Sanguine. Considering there was a certain lovely, blonde Nord staring daggers right back, and the Daedric Prince slowed his steps as he felt sweat trickle down his neck. On one hand, he wanted to return to the bar to avoid the drama. On the other hand, no amount of proximity to danger would have pulled him away at the chance to see Merida unleash.</p>
<p>    This was going to be an interesting meeting, Sanguine inwardly mused with delight.</p>
<p>    “I thought I told you never to come here again, gutter-wench!” The man’s dusty, gravel-like voice snarled in Merida’s direction. Sanguine was mildly surprised to hear a low, threatening growl escape her.</p>
<p>    “Watch who you call ‘wench’, you feeble -” Merida started to snap back, but paused when Brynjolf flashed her a disapproving glance. Instead, she contented herself to simply glaring at the man, her teeth showing in a snarl. Sanguine desperately wanted popped kettle corn to snack on as his eyes flickered between the two.</p>
<p>    “Alright, you two, that’s enough!” Brynjolf pulled them both up short. “Mercer, whatever your past reservations, the lass has proven herself to be quite valuable.” He jingled the purse in Mercer’s face, and Sanguine noted an immediate change in the hostile atmosphere. Merida’s assessment that the man could easily be bribed clearly held weight. Mercer took the purse, then turned his eyes back to Merida, his gaze calculating. </p>
<p>    “And just what would cause you to put aside your obsessive hatred of me to ask for employment?” He asked, his eyes narrowing shrewdly. Merida shrugged, no love within her own gaze.</p>
<p>    “I have need of safe harbor and coin. Despite how vile this den is, it suits my current needs.” She grinned wolfishly, even as she glared daggers. “I doubt my associate and I will have need to trouble you for long, but we’re willing to make it worth your while.”</p>
<p>    Mercer’s eyes briefly flickered towards Sanguine, then back to Merida as though he was of no concern. “We’re not running an inn. Take your playmate somewhere else-”</p>
<p>    Merida casually pulled out the hefty coin purse Dom had given to her and tossed it at Mercer’s feet. Brynjolf’s eyes widened as a few gold coins dribbled out the side. “Lass, with that much gold, why would you need us?” He asked breathlessly. Mercer’s eyes narrowed with suspicion and he glared at Merida.</p>
<p>    “You’re not helping your case, girl.” Mercer snarled, though Sanguine noticed the way his eyes kept flickering back to the purse. He hid a smile; Merida was playing these two men like a lute.</p>
<p>    “Consider the coin an investment. You take that purse and keep quiet about my friend here. He gets to stay and offer his services as an enchanter and mage of no small skill.” Merida’s grin turned feral as she crossed her arms. “And I can guarantee I’ll make you double that purse’s amount in less than a month.”</p>
<p>    “You sound plenty sure of yourself.” Mercer accused. Merida shrugged again.</p>
<p>    “I know what I can do.”</p>
<p>    “Last I checked, that wasn’t much.” Mercer snapped, crossing his arms and mimicking her stance. While Merida might not look much like him (a fact that made Sanguine very much relieved), he could see where she’d adopted some of her mannerism.</p>
<p>    “I’m not the little girl you last saw, father.” Merida smirked. “I’ve grown and changed in ways you could never hope to imagine.”</p>
<p>    At being called father, Sanguine saw the tightening around Mercer’s jawline. This was a dangerous topic with him, clearly, and Sanguine found himself taking a half-step back. The man sneered at Merida.</p>
<p>    “I sincerely doubt-”</p>
<p>    Whatever words her father might have said to her were drowned out as Sanguine heard the light inhale of breath from Merida, and he prudently got out of the way. He knew what that inhale meant.</p>
<p>    “<i>FUS!</i>”</p>
<p>    Both Mercer and Brynjolf staggered back, as the coin purse toppled over and spilled it’s contents at their feet. Both men looked at Merida, stunned into silence. She smiled sweetly at them.</p>
<p>    “Want to see what other Shouts I’ve learned?” She offered with a pur. Sanguine didn’t bother to cover his laugh, shaking his head. Brynjolf’s eyes almost glowed.</p>
<p>    “<i>You’re</i> the Dragonborn we’ve all been hearing about, lass?” He breathed. At Merida’s nod, Brynjolf chuckled. “I can hardly believe it!”</p>
<p>    “I’m going to go out on a limb and say it came from mom’s side.” Merida quipped, a frosty glare flickering at her father and then back to Brynjolf, who outright laughed while Mercer scowled.</p>
<p>    “Being Dragonborn isn’t as great a selling point as you might think, girl.” Mercer snapped with heat. “I don’t care how special you think you are; all I care about is how much coin you can make us.”</p>
<p>    “And I can.” Merida responded coolly. “But I’m only going to stay here if my friend is given safe harbor. What say you?”</p>
<p>    The question stood there, and Sanguine found he was holding his breath. So far, Merida’s play had worked, but ultimately, it all came down to whether or not this greedy Guild leader would accept them. After what felt like an eternity, Mercer finally threw his hands up.</p>
<p>    “Fine, the mage can stay. For now.” He snapped. Sanguine felt so relieved he almost lost his footing. Mercer pointed a threatening finger at Merida. “But before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. I don’t care how special you think you are, you play by the rules. You break the rules, and I throw you and your mage friend to the skeevers. No debates, no discussion. You do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?”</p>
<p>    Merida nodded once, though her gaze remained frosty. Her silent acquiescence seemed to satisfy Mercer, who crossed his arms again, giving her a look of lofty disdain.</p>
<p>    “Good. Then I think it’s time we put your ‘expertise’ to the test.” He spoke smugly. Brynjolf’s eyebrows shot upwards, as he turned towards Mercer.</p>
<p>    “Wait a moment.” He held up a hand towards Merida as he addressed Mercer quietly. “You’re not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn’t get in.”</p>
<p>    “She wants to be special? Let her prove it.” Mercer scoffed, turning back towards Merida. “Goldenglow Estate is critically important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. Brynjolf will provide you with the details.”</p>
<p>    Mercer made to leave, waving a dismissive hand in Merida’s direction, but stopped when Brynjolf raised a hand to halt him. </p>
<p>“Mercer, aren't you forgetting something?” Brynjolf spoke pointedly. Mercer rolled his eyes for a moment and sighed, then turned back to Merida.</p>
<p>    “Oh, yes.” He glanced back at Merida contemptuously. “Welcome to the Thieves Guild, brat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Stalkers and Sabotage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just started back at work (again), so I dunno what'll happen to the update schedule. I'll keep trying to post each week, but finding the time to write right now is a bit difficult. I barely finished this chapter tonight, and I haven't had the chance to proof it, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, Maven Black-Briar is the influential client?” Merida asked, almost dropping her fork onto the plate of over-cooked chicken and tough potatoes she’d been eating. Across from her, Brynjolf nodded, taking a drink from his tankard. Next to her, also drinking from a tankard, was Sanguine. Beneath the table she felt him nudge her calf with the top of his foot, as though to quietly comfort her. While she doubted he understood the enormity of what they were discussing, she appreciated his silent support.</p><p>    “We had an arrangement with Maven.” Brynjolf explained. “We kept an eye on Goldenglow Estate to make sure the honey kept flowing. If the workers had a dispute, we’d rough them up. If competitors tried to buy honey from Aringoth, we’d steal the shipments. In return, Maven allowed us to extort Aringoth and bring in a huge payout.”</p><p>    Merida knew the Black-Briars; anyone who lived and breathed anywhere near Riften knew they were a family not to be crossed. It disturbed her to think that the Guild was essentially a group of hired thugs to a family that had grown its fortunes through questionable means. However, it was too late to jump ship at that point, she mused.</p><p>    “The Black-Briars certainly stay busy around here.” Merida commented, quickly chugging a tankard of luke-warm beer. Brynjolf scoffed.</p><p>    “Nothing happens in Riften without Maven’s consent; you know that.” He warned her. “One word from her, and you could spend the rest of the fourth era in prison.”</p><p>    Merida nodded solemnly. “So about the Estate itself…?”</p><p>    “Goldenglow Estate brought in a mountain of gold for the guild.” Brynjolf spoke expansively, though there was a twitch to the edge of his lips. “You could almost call it our sweetest deal.”</p><p>    Merida sighed heavily, rolling her eyes upwards. “Shame on you, Uncle.”</p><p>    Brynjolf chuckled lightly, then moved on. “Then out of the blue, Aringoth stops sending us our cut. Mercer was… well, angry to put it kindly. So, we send in Vex and find out he’s hired a bunch of mercenaries to guard the place.”</p><p>    “Mercenaries?” Merida was a little surprised. “Not Riften guards?”</p><p>    “Aye. Aringoth sent the city guard packing and fortified the entire island.” Brynjolf sighed, taking a long drink from his tankard. “In fact, Vex barely made it out of there alive. You should talk to her about it before you go.”</p><p>    “And so you send in your precious ‘niece’ into the lion’s den instead?” Sanguine scoffed, crossing his arms. “Is this normal policy for the Thieves Guild?”</p><p>    “It’s okay, Sam.” Merida lay a hand on his arm, and was only mildly surprised when he covered it with his free hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “I’m the newest, and thus the one considered expendable. Unless, father made some comment about getting rid of me early?”</p><p>    Brynjolf shrugged when she glanced over at him, smirking. “Sadly, if he is plotting your imminent demise, he has neglected to inform me. And it’s not just because you’re the newest member, lass. I wouldn’t let Mercer send any of our number on a suicide mission. I know how silently you can move, and you’re quite cunning when you wish to be. I think you’re well suited for the job.”</p><p>    “I’ll get it done, Uncle Bryn.” Merida promised, slightly turning her hand to hold Sanguine’s. There was something strange about how affectionate he’d been since returning. It felt as though he was always reaching out to touch her in some way. It didn’t bother her, only made her wonder what was going through his mind. So far, he’d taken his banishment from Oblivion for the second time in stride. No fits, no demands to return, nothing. On one hand, she was glad he was coping in a healthier manner than before; she wasn’t sure how much alcoholic stock Vekel kept on hand. On the other hand, it was so out of character with what she knew him to be like that she was worried.</p><p>    “You watch yourself on that island, lass.” Brynjolf’s voice brought Merida’s attention back to the present. “Those mercenaries don’t take prisoners.”</p><p>    Merida nodded, pushing aside her half-eaten plate of food. Her stomach was still sensitive from whatever had affected her the night of Sanguine’s return. Sanguine pulled the plate over and wolfed down the food she hadn’t eaten. Brynjolf raised a questioning eyebrow at Sanguine, but said nothing as he set down his tankard and left the two of them alone. Merida leaned back in her chair, rubbing anxious palms over her thighs as she tried to think of the best way to infiltrate the island.</p><p>    Sanguine set aside the now empty plate, putting one of his hands on top of hers and giving it a squeeze. “You need me to go with you?”</p><p>    Merida was mildly surprised at his request, though her heart fluttered at the thought of adventuring with him again. “I’ll be okay. I know how to slip past guards easily enough. Besides, we can't take the risk of you running into any Vigilants.”</p><p>    “I don’t know.” Sanguine’s voice seemed to growl lightly, his hand tightening ever so slightly. “I think it might be fairly therapeutic to run into a few. Repeatedly. With sharp objects.”</p><p>    Merida sighed through her nose, moving her thumb to squeeze one of his fingers against her hand. “I know you’re upset, but going on a murder spree isn’t the healthiest solution.”</p><p>“Why do you want to protect them so much?” Sanguine snapped, refusing to maintain eye-contact with her. Merida moved her hand away from his, reaching up to run light fingers across his cheek. His skin felt so much colder than before, far too human than she knew him to be. Sanguine seemed to deflate a little at her touch, leaning into her fingers with his eyes closed.</p><p>“It’s not them I’m fighting to protect.” Merida spoke pointedly. An impulse so strong caught her, and she didn’t question it as she leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his startled lips. She smiled at his stunned expression. “Now do me a favor and don’t cause any trouble while I’m gone?”</p><p>Sanguine sighed heavily, collapsing back into his chair as she stood. Waving dejectedly, he managed to give her a twisted grin. “Have a good day at work, honey.”</p><p>Merida laughed lightly as she shimmied away from the bar area. She had barely crossed the cistern when she heard Delvin immediately start to needle at Sanguine, calling them adorable love-birds. Merida rolled her eyes, pausing long enough to pat Pick on the head as she walked past the dark alcove where he continued his silent vigil. A quiet, happy chirp was her only reply as she made her way out of the cistern and into the Ratway.</p><p>Evening had fallen over Riften; a pale fog hanging over the land like a cold gloom. Merida made her way down to the docks, slipping past the guards easily. Her new leather Thieves Guild armor creaked ever so softly as she stooped, but her Elven boots, which she refused to give up due to their enchantment, muffled her footfalls. Reaching the part of the docks she’d used to get into Riften in the first place, she shuddered as she slipped into the cold waters. Winter is Skyrim wasn’t that far off, and before long she’d be unable to slip in and out of town using this method. Gritting her teeth, she slowly swam her way towards the bridge that connected the island with the mainland.</p><p>She had barely gone halfway when she spied something moving under the water not far to her right. Slowing her swim, she watched and waited as something rose to the surface. First, a pair of antlers emerged, barely rippling the water. Before Merida could wonder why a deer had decided to cross with her, she saw the deer skull resting atop blonde, shoulder-length hair, and shook her head.</p><p>“Fancy yourself a night swim, Hircine?” Merida whispered quietly, knowing how easily words could carry over still water. The Prince of the Hunt flashed her a feral grin, his movements quiet. Merida knew him well enough by now not to expect an answer. While she wondered at his sudden appearance, it gave her some small measure of relief to have someone backing her up. No sooner had they glided underneath the bridge than Hircine grabbed her, motioning for her to be quiet and pointing at the sky. Despite the thick fog, Merida heard the cry of a dragon as a dark shape moved overhead. Nodding once, she waited in the cold water until the sounds of the dragon moved further away.</p><p>Following the curve of the island, Merida made her way towards the back, where a natural pile of rocks created a fairly steep cliff. A tall, wooden fence made infiltrating from that side nearly impossible, though Merida cocked a grin as she spied the beehives kept close to the edge. She didn’t actually need to get inside. Pulling out her bow and arrows, she lit the end of the arrow with a bit of fire magic, pulled it back, and shot at the thatched roof of one of the hives. While it lightly smoked, she repeated the trick again, shooting another hive a few paces away from the first. By the time the guards began hollering about the growing fires, the third hive was lit, and Merida and her accomplice had moved back into the water, slithering just out of sight of the land as they made their way towards the main house. With the guards scrambling to put out the fires and searching that side of the island for whoever had caused them, Merida crept up the island towards the house, deftly picking the lock. Much to her surprise, Hircine continued to follow her with enthusiasm, grinning the entire time.</p><p>The interior of the house was mostly quiet, though Merida could hear the sounds of someone pacing a long hallway. Quickly, the two unlikely thieves moved into a dining area, closing the door behind them. Merida glanced in Hircine’s direction to see if he was going to actively assist her or not, and saw his expression as he watched her. Apparently, he was content to follow her lead, offering no guidance. Mentally shrugging, Merida moved slowly through the room, listening by the walls and especially by the opposing door. </p><p>As she passed a table, the scent of fresh apple pie reached her, sending her mouth watering. Glancing over, she saw an especially large piece sitting warm and inviting on a white plate. Without a word, she grabbed the pie and shoved it into her mouth, eating quickly. Just behind her, she heard a very muffled laugh, and could almost feel the floorboards quivering from the force. Wiping her hand on her pants, Merida summoned a calm spell and drew her sword, creeping back out into the hallway. </p><p>The sound of pacing grew as they turned a corner. At the far end of the room, Merida spied two individuals seated and facing away from her. She paused a moment before creeping forward, darting into another side room. In the hallway just outside, the sound of pacing grew even louder, a Merida moved to the end of the room and spied a locked iron gate just outside the room to the right. In the peripheral of her vision, she also saw the shadowed movement of a guard, moving away from the grate. As quickly as she could, Merida drew her lockpicks and set upon the lock. After several heart-stopping seconds, Merida was able to open the gate on surprisingly quiet hinges. Both she and Hircine darted inside and closed the gate again just as the guard began to head back in their direction.</p><p>The cellar appeared to be incredibly small at first glance, though a large door spoke of further spaces beyond. Merida took a moment to catch the breath she’d been holding far too much since starting this venture. A gentle knuckle nudged at her arm, and she glanced at Hircine crouched beside her. He nodded once in encouragement, and Merida felt a little glow of pride form on her cheeks. </p><p>The room beyond was far more open than Merida would have liked, two figures talking quietly on the far corner. Another door stood opposite of where she stood, and she moved slowly and quietly to avoid attracting the guard’s attention. Merida opened the doors as far as she dared, allowing Hircine to proceed her, before entering what she hoped was the last area they needed to traverse. Closing the doors again, Merida listened at the door to see if anyone was following. With a heavy but silent sigh, Merida allowed herself to relax. So far, nobody was aware of their presence.</p><p>As they moved through the basement, a side area was rich with hides. Hircine ran a hand over one, his palm brushing away the dust. He frowned in disapproval, and Merida pulled her bag around, smiling in understanding. Without a word, she collected the neglected hides and stuffed them into her rucksack. While her orders had been to clean out the safe, she was fairly certain nobody at the Guild would object to her taking anything else.</p><p>Just when Merida was beginning to believe they were away from anything living, they rounded a corner and spied a guard seated in a chair. There was no way to sneak past him without being seen. Swallowing her sigh, Merida pulled out her dagger. She had hoped to keep the bloodshed to a minimum, but this one guard needed to be removed quickly before he could alert anyone else. She hesitated only a moment before she deftly covered his mouth with her free hand and slit his throat. The guard went down without a sound, and Merida made sure to leave him in the chair, positioned like he was just sleeping. With luck, even if someone walked by, they wouldn’t be suspicious.</p><p>Rifling through his pockets, she found an iron key, and figured the safe had to be nearby. Reasoning that the guard was more than likely looking in it’s direction, Merida followed his line of sight and saw a doorway with a wooden staircase leading further down. The stairs led down towards another room containing two chests, one made of wood and the other of solid metal. The wooden chest was quickly unlocked, though it only yielded a small amount of gold. The iron chest, however, contained far more interesting items. After pocketing the hefty bag of gold within, Merida pulled out some documents that were stored there. Glancing over them quickly, Merida stuffed them into her bag, figuring they’d be of interest to Brynjolf. No sooner had she shut the chest than she heard some voices overhead, as well as the sound of people scurrying about. Moving to the adjoining room, she spied a wooden grate and opened it. The smell of the sewer greeted her, and she wasted no time dropping into it. After a moment, Hircine joined her, closing the grate behind them.</p><p>After a few moments, Hircine gagged lightly. “Lovely.” He grumbled. Merida chuckled.</p><p>“Not the most glamorous of routes, I’ll admit.” She shook her head. “It’s doubtful they’ll think to check down here anytime soon, and we'll be long gone by then.”</p><p>“And here I’d followed you with enthusiasm because I thought you were going to take on all those guards.” Hircine huffed with disappointment, his thick arms crossed over his chest. “I had thought myself fortunate to have found you so quickly. I had almost lost your trail where you’d entered the water the other day, but when I saw you moving through the lake, I decided to join you rather than risk losing your scent again.”</p><p>“I gotta admit, I did not expect you to show up all the way out here, let alone follow me.” Merida admitted as she crept through the sewers. What few skeever that called the place home that saw them took one look at Hircine and prudently decided to let these two individuals pass unmolested. Merida could hardly blame them. “I take it you didn’t come all this way just for my lovely companionship?”</p><p>Hircine chuckled lightly. “Hardly, though you are interesting prey to track, and your display of skills just now was intriguing.” He grinned wolfishly, his sharp canines displayed threateningly. “I look forward to hunting you within the confines of my realm, Dragonborn, and I don’t give that praise lightly.”</p><p>Merida nodded once, smiling. She knew he meant the statement as a compliment, not a threat, though her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought of being actively hunted by this Daedra. Despite his words, she was fairly certain she wouldn’t be able to evade him for long.</p><p>“Oblivion is in chaos right now.” Hircine growled, and Merida felt herself freeze as she looked back at him. He nodded as if to confirm her fears. “Sanguine might be a drunken lout, but he is a Prince, and not altogether weak. Half the Princes are worried about befalling a similar fate, while the other half are already fighting over his domain, as though it was theirs to claim now that he is no longer present. Dagon moved quickly to secure Sanguine’s borders, and I’ve had my wolves moving through the Myriad Realms to root out any scouts. Molag Bal in particular seems to be gathering his forces to forcefully invade, and Boethiah is doing so as well if only to keep Bal from laying claim to that many souls.”</p><p>Merida felt as though a heavy rock settled in her stomach as she slowly sank to the ground, her shoulders slumping. “I don’t know what to tell you, Lord Hircine.” She tried to keep her voice from sounding defeated. “Sanguine is still alive and well. But he doesn’t seem to have any more power to his person than a mortal.”</p><p>“And yet, you left his side?” Hircine snarled, and Merida felt her inner wolf flinch. Still, she held her head proudly.</p><p>“I didn’t leave him defenseless.” She countered. “Pick is standing guard over him. The Thieves’ Guild is run by my father, who we’ve bribed to stay quiet about his presence. I doubt they think of him as anything but a mage. The plan we came up with was to secure him a safe hiding spot, then send me back out into the world to try and draw the Vigilants attention away from him. Unfortunately, that also means doing a few favors for the Guild, including a lovely, quiet little jaunt through a bee-keeper’s personal place of business and robbing him blind.”</p><p>Hircine seemed to accept her answer, snorting through his nose in derision. “I was wondering what those insects had done to warrant your ire.” He drawled. For a moment, he seemed to be considering what she’d said, then shook his head. “I need to see Sanguine myself. Take me to him.”</p><p>Merida nodded, though she hesitated. So far, Hircine had seemed friendly towards herself and Sanguine, but he was still a Prince. He seemed to sense her doubt in his intentions, and he frowned with disapproval, growling a threat. Rebuked, Merida moved rapidly through the sewers, trying not to allow her anxiety to color her movements. A skeever chittered nervously as she got too close, and without thinking, she reached out and gave it a little scratch behind it’s large, round ears. It grunted slightly, then turned and darted back into its hiding spot as Hircine came into view.</p><p>The sewers opened up directly next to the lake, and Merida moved quickly to swim out of sight of anyone left on the island. The fog had cleared while they’d been inside, and the stars sparkled clearly overhead. She didn’t bother glancing behind her, knowing Hircine was more than likely still following. It wasn’t until she’d reached the collapsed dock that she finally looked back. A thick column of smoke rose into the air, and Merida breathed a sigh of relief. She desperately hoped that Maven Black-Briar would find no reason to fault her on this job; she had enough things to worry about.</p><p>Dodging in and out of the shadows, Merida avoided the bored eyes of the guards as she made her way back down to the ratway. It was with a heavy sigh of relief that she entered the familiar surroundings of the cistern, and she moved quickly to the little alcove where she’d first left Sanguine. The Daedric Prince was curled up on a cot that only looked slightly dusty, as though it had been sitting in storage for a long while. Snuggled against his back was Pick, who opened his eyes briefly. Merida reached over and rubbed a spot behind Pick’s long, pointed ears, and the Daedra sighed contentedly and fell quickly back asleep.</p><p>Behind her, she heard Hircine chuckle quietly. She stood up straighter and stretched, glancing around. “I need to report in immediately. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She spoke quietly, not wishing to disturb Sanguine just yet. Hircine nodded once, and Merida left him in the company of his fellow Daedra.</p><p>The Guild were almost all asleep, save for a lone figure pacing quietly about the inner circle. Brynjolf looked as though he’d stayed up all night, and smiled with relief as Merida approached.</p><p>“Word has already reached me that Goldenglow’s been hit. Good job, lass.” Brynjolf complimented her.</p><p>“Thanks, Uncle Bryn.” Merida beamed at him as she fished out the large bag of gold and papers she’d grabbed. “Here’s everything that was in the safe.” </p><p>“What’s this?” Brynjolf asked aloud as he looked at the papers, his eyes flickering rapidly over the page. Merida waited patiently, having only glanced briefly at the page herself. A mild gasp from Brynjolf caused her to straighten, quite suddenly less tired than she’d been moments before.</p><p>“Aringoth sold Goldenglow?” Brynjolf exclaimed quietly. “What’s that idiot thinking?” Shaking his head, he looked over at Merida with a raised eyebrow. “He has no idea the extent of Maven’s fury when she’s been cut out of a deal, but I’m certain he’ll find out. If only the parchment had the buyer’s name instead of this odd symbol. Any idea what that might be?”</p><p>Merida took the page back, looking over it until her eyes spied the little symbol that had been drawn where there ought to have been a name. She frowned, shaking her head.</p><p>“Sorry, Uncle. I have no idea.”</p><p>Brynjolf grunted, clearly frustrated, though not with her. “I’ll have to check my sources and speak with Mercer.” Shrugging, he pat her on the shoulder, giving her a smile. “For now, get what rest you can. First thing in the morning, you’re off to speak with Maven Black-Briar. She asked for you by name.”</p><p>Merida grimaced. “Sure, but will I come out of there alive?” She asked, half-serious. Brynjolf chuckled lightly, putting her at ease.</p><p>“If it was like that she wouldn’t be asking for you; she’d be calling on the Dark Brotherhood.” He winked at her, despite her cringing. “It’s just business.”</p><p>“Do you know what she wants from me?”</p><p>Brynjolf held up his hands. “That’s between you and Maven and I prefer to keep it that way.”</p><p>“Thanks, Uncle.” She drawled.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Brynjolf walked past her, heading towards one of the beds shoved against the wall. “Maven’s business dealings usually involve quite a bit of gold for her people.”</p><p>“Speaking of which…” Merida pranced after him, smiling widely. Brynjolf smiled fondly at her.</p><p>    “Of course, your pay.” He handed her a coin purse, his eyes dancing in the dim light of the cavernous room. “You’re smart as a whip, lass. Never could pull a fast one on you.”</p><p>    “Not that you haven’t tried.” Merida grinned widely. Brynjolf patted her on the shoulder, nodding his head towards the door. </p><p>    “Go get some rest. I’ll see you when you return from your meeting with Maven.” </p><p>    Merida nodded once, stifling the yawn that threatened to escape her. It’d been a rough few days, and she desperately wished she was back at Breezehome. She missed her large, comfortable bed with it’s warm, soft blankets. Still, here Sanguine and herself could hide in relative safety, at least for a time. Merida didn’t want to think too hard about the immediate future; it was enough to have bought them both a brief respite.</p><p>    However, as she approached the spot where she’d left Hircine with Sanguine and Pick, her heart leapt into her throat. Turning every which direction, and sniffing at the air to try and discern if they were hiding, Merida felt herself loose her confidence as she slowly sat down on the still warm bedroll.</p><p>    All three Daedra were nowhere to be found.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Quandaries and Queries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once again, sorry for the lateness. Life just seems unable to settle down right now. I just finished this chapter and haven't proof-read it, so forgive any errors you might find. Also, I gotta say, it was a sweeping vote in favor of Clavicus Vile going with the Dragonborn, and I'm looking forward to how I'm going to play the next part of the game. However, as I've reached the point where I need to do some gaming to catch up and I really don't have time to play these days, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. Please be patient with me while I try to get my life back under control!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hypnotic sway of the Dragonborn’s hips distracted Hircine’s eye. There was a silence to her walk, a caution to her step, that made her movements fluid. Hircine smiled to himself. She was indeed a person worthy of following, if only for that view. While Hircine had bedded many a mortal, Dragonborn women were of a completely different type than his usual prey. And this particular Dragonborn felt different than those other females of the same blood that had come before her. Most Dragonborns were vicious, power hungry individuals who plowed through whoever or whatever they wanted to reach their goals. He’d been forced to drag one such Dragonborn, who had also been granted His blessing of the wolf, down to the Hunting Grounds personally. And that Dragonborn, to this day, still sought to escape the confines with which Hircine kept him.</p><p>    But Merida? Hircine leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed as he thought back to his few interactions with her. She wasn’t vicious. She was uncertain, almost timid, when faced with anything troubling. She preferred guile, sneaking, and placating rather than forcing her superior will onto others. Hircine had been mildly surprised with how docile she’d seemed when confronted with Kodlak’s requests, even though they’d placed her in a very treacherous predicament. Even the more doe-like women he pursued for his personal enjoyment were not as reluctant towards confrontation as this one. And yet…</p><p>    The vision of her crouched, moving like a whisper past guards and traps alike, only to deftly slit the throat of an unsuspecting person with precision skill came to Hircine’s mind, and he shuddered with pleasure. She had announced her presence when she’d lit the beehives on fire, and then had snaked her way through the camp and the building interior without alerting anyone. While they’d scurried to find who had invaded their lair, she had already passed through them with no more disturbance than a light breeze. She was a deadly foe, a true hunter, and one Hircine would be quite careful with.</p><p>    He already had a claim to her, once as his Champion and again as one of his hounds. However, he knew competition was fierce when it came to a Dragonborn, and she was already firmly bonded with Sanguine. Had she been anyone else, Hircine would not only have bowed out, but he would have actively protected what Sanguine and Merida had between them. His fellow Prince might be a fool, but it was clear Merida held a special place in the lecher’s Daedric heart. While he knew most relationships Sanguine might have tried for had ended horribly, he had an inkling that Merida was just the right type of personality to get along with Sanguine. If nothing else, it would have been novel to watch Sanguine try to handle a fairly normal relationship for once.</p><p>    But Dragonborn blood no longer flowed as freely as it once did. There was a chance that Merida might truly be the last one. Dragonborn, even those who unwillingly resided within their Daedric realms, were a source of power as well as prestige. Hircine was enough of a tactician to know how much advantage he would gain from having a willing Dragonborn serving him. It was imperative for him to not only lay claim to Merida's soul, but to have her support him wholly. She already was enjoying the perks that came with being a werewolf; he just needed something to drive a wedge between her and Sanguine. Though he knew Sanguine would be upset at first, he’d find a way to make it up to him later. Hircine also promised himself that, while he normally stood jealous guard over the woman whom he kept within his personal glen, he would not begrudge Sanguine visiting to spend some personal time with this Dragonborn. It was only fair, after all.</p><p>    As his blue eyes came to rest on the snoring forms of his fellow Daedra, Hircine frowned. This was all assuming they could restore Sanguine to his former glory. The loss of power to a Prince was devastating, as Hircine had seen occur to Clavicus Vile. When he’d given some of his power to the sword Umbra, it had ended in disaster. Umbra had caused quite a bit of mischief after gaining sentience. While Clavicus still retained most of his power, he never regained what he’d given. For Sanguine to be so reduced; just how much of his being had he poured into something? And just what mischief could that something cause, being so imbued with the power of a Prince like Sanguine?</p><p>    Clearly, Sanguine regaining his powers needed to be a priority, Hircine concluded. Yet, he smiled at the thought, there was no reason he couldn’t wed Merida to himself at the same time. The two goals need not be mutually exclusive. Better yet, he could use Sanguine’s convalescence and his subsequent assistance to his advantage.</p><p>    The first step, Hircine concluded, was to separate Sanguine and Merida. He couldn’t risk their relationship growing stronger. Since he needed to discuss some private business with Sanguine anyways, that was simplicity in itself. </p><p>Placing a hand on Sanguine’s shoulder, Hircine gently shook the slumbering Prince. “Sanguine, wake up.”</p><p>    With a snort, Sanguine slowly blinked his eyes open. Beside him, Pick stretched his long limbs like a cat, making little chirping noises at being roused.</p><p>    “Wha-...” Sanguine’s sleep encrusted eyes settled on Hircine, who smiled. “Hey, Hircine. Didn’t expect to see you here.”</p><p>    “I’ve been following you since just after you returned to Whiterun. I’m still not entirely sure what happened.” Hircine huffed, leaning back as Sanguine roused himself enough to sit up and stretch. “However, I have a theory, and if I’m right, the implications are worrying.”</p><p>    “Let’s hear it.”</p><p>    Hircine shook his head, glancing around the Cistern. “This is Daedric business. Let’s head back to the Myriad realms. With my people in place, it should be safe enough. If nothing else, I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”</p><p>    Sanguine looked startled. “You’re volunteering to be my bodyguard? That’s quite generous of you.”</p><p>    Hircine shrugged, feeling a smile tug at the edge of his lips. “You’re still my friend, Sanguine. That, and I know full well that Dom will inherit your realm if anything happens to you, and you’re far more easy to manipulate. I loose my advantage if anything happens to you.”</p><p>    Sanguine barked a laugh, shaking his head. “Love you too, Hircine.”</p><p>    Hircine grinned, holding out a hand. “Shall we?”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Merida cracked her neck, feeling horribly tired. She’d been so worked up at discovering Sanguine missing that she hadn’t been able to relax. While she knew he was most likely perfectly safe, seeing as Pick was also absent from the likely conclusion that he was at Sanguine’s side, she couldn’t help worrying. Dirge was less than no help, having been asleep at the time. Sighing heavily, Merida had left a hastily scrawled note on the bedroll letting Sanguine know where she was headed, while hoping the note would encourage him to show her the same courtesy next time he felt like taking a walk.</p><p>Inside the warmth of the Bee and Barb, Merida took a moment to collect herself. She didn’t have the time and energy to waste on worry. She was headed for a meeting with Maven Black-Briar, and she desperately needed to focus. If rumor was to be believed, a single slip of the tongue could land you floating face-down in the river. Steeling herself, Merida made her way up the stairs to the quiet rooms of the Inn, looking for the woman who had demanded their meeting.</p><p>Though she had seen Maven wandering the city before, Merida had to admit the woman had an incredibly intimidating presence. Standing only slightly shorter than Merida herself, Maven’s dark hair, pulled away from her face, and sharp eyes that seemed to cut through all she surveyed had Merida’s spine straightening, as though she was a cadet under inspection.</p><p>“So, you’re the one. Hmm.” Maven’s eyes flickered over Merida contemptuously as she spoke in a bored tone. “You don’t look so impressive.”</p><p>Merida held her head proudly, even as she fought against the urge to fidget. “I’m sorry you’re disappointed.”</p><p>The Dragonborn knew she’d chosen her words poorly as Maven scoffed with disgust, waving a hand dismissively at her words. “This is exactly what I’m talking about.” She snapped angrily. “Once again Brynjolf sends me someone with no backbone, no determination.”</p><p>Merida tried to put on her most stoic expression. “You have no faith in the guild?”</p><p>“Faith?” Maven scoffed, almost sounding amused by the suggestion. “I don’t have faith in anyone. All I care about is cause and effect. Did the job get done and was it done correctly? There’s no gray area.”</p><p>Considering she had, so far, done everything to the letter, Merida tried to hold onto her pride. “You won’t have that problem with me.”</p><p>“I hope not. This is an important job.” Maven huffed, crossing her arms. “I have a competitor called Honningbrew Meadery that I want to put out of business. I also want to know how they managed to get the place up and running so quickly.”</p><p>    No sooner had Merida heard the name of the meadery than her heart sank. Just when she’d found a drink she’d liked, Maven was now ordering her to shut it down. She had never cared for Black-Briar mead; it was far too expensive and wasn’t all that great. However, as betraying Maven wasn’t something she would consider doing while she still lived on Nirn, Merida was forced to nod her head in acquiescence. “Where do I begin?”</p><p>    “Head to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun and look for Mallus Maccius. He’ll fill you in on all the details.”</p><p>    Merida’s heart hit Oblivion. Whiterun? The place she’d just fled from and was in hiding from all the Vigilants who were likely still stationed there? The idea of walking into the Bannered Mare didn’t sit well with her, but she didn’t feel like saying no to Maven at this point would go over well either. Desperately, Merida searched mentally for a way out. “Who runs the show at Honningbrew Meadery?”</p><p>    “Some layabout named Sabjorn.” Maven snarled. “Been a thorn in my side for the last few years now.”</p><p>    Merida tried to shrug nonchalantly, thinking that possibly if she buttered Maven up, then maybe, <i>just maybe</i>, she might be inclined to forget the entire deal. “Sabjorn hardly seems like competition.”</p><p>    Maven brushed that concern aside, and Merida had to swallow against the sigh that threatened to escape her. “Not a day goes by that I don’t regret letting Sabjorn get as far as he did. In only a few short years, he’s taken that bile he calls mead to market and a chunk of my profits with it! I can’t imagine where he found the gold to take it to market so quickly.”</p><p>    So much for that avenue, Merida inwardly groused. “So get rid of him and he’s no longer a threat.” She intoned, though privately she hated the idea of shutting down the Meadery. It was good mead, and the fact that it’s existence irritated Maven was a bonus in Merida’s world. Maven just nodded sagely.</p><p>    “Exactly. With Sabjorn in prison, his meadery will be forced to close.” Maven shrugged, a small, wicked smile coming to her face. “Then I swoop in and take over the place. No more competition.”</p><p>    “But why strike now?” Merida asked before thinking. She saw the flash of irritation in Maven’s eyes, and did her best to look more curious than insolent. Maven scoffed.</p><p>    “The Goldenglow Estate job has undoubtedly interrupted the supply of honey I need to make my mead.” She explained as though Merida was an idiot for asking. “Sabjorn could use this interruption to his advantage and collect a larger share of the market. I can’t have that.”</p><p>    Unable to think of any way to either save the Meadery from Maven’s ire or avoid going to Whiterun, Merida simply nodded her head in acceptance before turning to leave. Maven’s eyes narrowed at her, pausing her steps.</p><p>    “One more time in case I wasn’t clear.” Maven spoke evenly, though there was a very real threat within her tone. “You butcher this job and you will be sorry.”</p><p>    Merida nodded again, quickly making her way out of the Inn and towards the gates of Riften. She waited until she’d walked well past the stables before she stopped to breathe a sigh of relief to be away from Maven. That woman could probably scare a Daedra into fleeing, Merida thought with a nervous grin.</p><p>    Taking a deep breath, Merida stretched her arms over her head, mentally adjusting herself in preparation for what she needed to do next. She couldn’t hang out in Riften after Maven had ordered her to Whiterun, but nor did she need to move with great haste back to the place swarming with people who wanted her dead. There was also the fact that Merida needed to be seen in places other than Riften in order to lead the Vigilants awry. </p><p>    Glancing at the road, Merida huffed, then began to walk slowly towards the north.</p><p>* * *</p><p>    “I believe your powers are being contained back on Nirn.”</p><p>    The derisive snort from Clavicus Vile caused Hircine to frown. The two of them were seated within the Myriad Realms, at Sanguine’s now empty table. The fact that it wasn’t groaning under the weight of innumerable dishes felt strange to the Daedric Prince of the Hunt. He could clearly recall the roasted meats that had sated even his enormous hunger. Instead, the vast table sat empty, and the area around them was quiet. No revelers partied and drank and cheered for the return of their Lord. Because though Sanguine sat in his usual overstuffed chair, without his powers, he might as well not have returned.</p><p>    “We kinda came to the same conclusion, Hircine.” Sanguine sighed, leaning back in his chair, his all-too-human face looking tired. “I mean, if returning here didn’t restore them, it stands to reason that they have to be stored somewhere.”</p><p>    “More than likely, Carcette stuck them someplace for safe keeping.” Clavicus looked annoyed and somewhat bored. His petulant expression didn’t fool Hircine, though. The Princes had all known each other long enough to see through their various expressions. Clavicus was clearly upset over his friend’s predicament, and hid his worries by being overly unconcerned. Hircine knew he was agitated, pacing pack and forth along the length of the table. It helped him think. Sanguine always wore his worries out in the open, and the sight of his usually vivacious friend looking so worn and dejected made Hircine want to kill something. Repeatedly.</p><p>    “In that case, we just need to find where it’s being stored and return it to Sanguine.” Hircine rumbled, casting a sideways glance at Clavicus. “Hopefully before it gains sentience.”</p><p>    “Hey, that only happened the one time!” Vile protested.</p><p>    “What’re you thinking, Hircine?” Sanguine asked. Hircine huffed, pacing to the end of the table and back while he formulated his thoughts. As he approached Sanguine again, he scratched at the scruff on his chin.</p><p>    “You claim you don’t remember anything?”</p><p>    Sanguine nodded. “Not for several weeks beforehand either. Merida claims I followed her for six weeks, and I don’t remember anything about it. My first memory is waking up in Helgen the day Alduin attacked.”</p><p>    “And you’ve been on benders before where you lose your memory?” Hircine asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Sanguine frowned.</p><p>    “Uh...kinda?” Sanguine shrugged helplessly, his face scrunched as he tried to think back. “I mean, usually it’s only a few hours, and I can usually recall some things. This is a complete blank slate though.”</p><p>    “Meaning it’s most likely not natural.” Hircine began to pace again, his mind rapid firing through the possibilities. “As far as I know, there’s only one thing that can successfully wipe a memory like that-”</p><p>    “Obliviate.” Both the other Princes spoke at once. Hircine nodded.</p><p>    “Which means Carcette had to have made a deal with another Prince. That flower only grows in Quagmire. And Vaermina isn’t likely to give it away, especially if it’s to be used against you. Unless…” Hircine turned to Sanguine, an eyebrow quirked. “Have you done anything lately to upset them?”</p><p>    Sanguine shrugged. “Not that I know of, and it’s unlikely she’d do something like this.”</p><p>    “Agreed.”</p><p>    Clavicus made a disgusted sound. “It’s obvious what’s happened. Molag Bal was practically biting at the bit to invade your realm. More than likely, he gave Carcette the Erasure potion, and was just waiting for Sanguine to lose his powers.”</p><p>    “But why not attack the moment the deal was sealed?” Hircine asked. “There’s more going on here.”</p><p>    “Well, we can worry about what happened in the past later.” Clavicus leaned back, hiking his feet up onto the table, ignoring Sanguines offended noise at his lack of manners. “All that matters is finding where she stored his power and getting it back.”</p><p>    “But what if there’s more to this deal?” Hircine pointed out, leaning forward against the back of a chair. “I don’t like surprises. Especially if our fellow Prince is the one who planned it all.”</p><p>    “Dammit, why me?” Sanguine asked, slumping further into his chair. “I tend to be fairly neutral with everyone. Why attack me?”</p><p>    Hircine snorted, hiding his smile. “You’re gullible.”</p><p>    “And you can’t resist a challenge any more than Hircine.” Clavicus pointed out. Sanguine threw his hands into the air in frustration.</p><p>    “Okay, let's all just bully the weakest link, why don’t we?” He groused. Hircine chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>    “Sorry, it’s just too easy.” He let the matter drop, thinking back to the problem at hand. “More than likely, whatever she used to store your power would be something she had on hand. There was enough planning put into this that she would have been fully prepared. So what are the types of things that a Vigilant would carry on their person at all times?”</p><p>    “Like we’re supposed to know?” Clavicus scoffed. Sanguine frowned, his head leaning back to look at the sky overhead.</p><p>    “They tend to travel pretty light.” He muttered, ignoring the two sets of eyes on him. “Their robes, obviously, with either a mace or a sword. I’ve never seen a two-handed or bow user within their ranks, and the only magic I’ve seen is healing magic. They also wear an amulet of Stendarr, and will sometimes carry a book or two. That’s about it.”</p><p>    Hircine mulled it over in his head. “I think we can rule out the amulet. While Stendarr hates us all with a passion, I doubt he’d want one of his necklaces profaned in such a way.”</p><p>    “We can also rule out the weapon.” Clavicus spoke up. Both Hircine and Sanguine looked at him in surprise. He shrugged. “What? Umbra only got a fraction of my power, and gained sentience and caused no end of mischief. Good times. But all of Sanguine’s power was drained away. I’m fairly certain we would have heard by now about a sword or a mace that would not leave the nearest pub chasing after every piece of tail.”</p><p>    Sanguine huffed, slouching. “He’s got a point.”</p><p>    “Which leaves a potential book.” Hircine sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “And when it comes to books…”</p><p>    “Hermaus Mora.” Clavicus echoed Hircine’s sigh. “The only way a person could store that much power into a book is if they were involved.”</p><p>    “I’m pretty sure Merida would have noticed a giant, evil-looking book.” Sanguine groused. Hircine’s neck popped like a corn kernel as he turned his head quickly to stare at Sanguine.</p><p>    “Wait, the Dragonborn was present for this exchange?”</p><p>    Sanguine’s helpless shrug was greatly frustrating to the Prince of the Hunt. “I mean, she says she doesn’t remember much-”</p><p>    “Is it possible she was given the Erasure potion as well?” Hircine pressed. The helplessly clueless look Sanguine gave him didn’t install confidence.</p><p>    “I’ll be honest, I have no clue.” Sanguine confessed. “We barely talked about it.”</p><p>    Hircine withheld his comments in order to keep the peace. “Alright, I think I have an idea for what we need to do next.” He said, banging a knuckle against the table twice. At that signal, Sanguine’s group of daedra, Barbas, and two fur-clad women appeared. Hircine spared his girls a small smile, then addressed everyone.</p><p>    “We’re going to have to divide our forces carefully. We can’t afford to leave the Myriad realms undefended. Ysma, Ulfhilde.” His two women stood straighter. “I want you and the rest of the pack patrolling at all times. If it doesn’t answer to myself, Dagon, Vile, or Sanguine, turn it back. Especially keep an eye out for anything that answers to Hermaus Mora; let me know if you see anything immediately.” The two women nodded, and Hircine did his best to hide his pride. “Dom, I figure you’ll be staying here along with Loyal and Blanket. Grunt, I want you to use your old contacts at the College in Cyrodiil to look for any information about Obliviate and the Erasure potion. Look for any records on reversing its effects. Lefty, I want you to go to Quagmire. Try to talk to Vaermina and see if either Merida or Sanguine’s memories can be found amongst her collection. It’s a long shot, but worth investigating.</p><p>    “Pick, Vile, you go with Sanguine.” Hircine tried his best to make it sound casual. “I think you should move up to the College in Winterhold. Nocturnal commands the Thieves Guild, and we can’t rule them out as potential threats. The college won’t look too closely at a couple of scholars who ‘summon’ Daedra on occasion, and they might have something in their library about Obliviate.”</p><p>    “I can write you a letter of recommendation.” Grunt interceded, looking towards Sanguine. “It’ll allow you wider access to their materials.”</p><p>    Hircine nodded in approval, then pressed on. “I’ll head after the Dragonborn and see if I can’t get some answers as to what occurred that day. If the Vigilants are truly after both of you, I’ll be in a position to potentially interrogate them as well. See if Carcette kept anything on her person that might give us a clue as to where Sanguine’s powers are stored.”</p><p>"Now hold on one second!" Clavicus protested. "Why do you get to go with the Dragonborn?"</p><p>Caught off guard but the sudden outburst, Hircine could only stare at Clavicus in surprise. The Daedric Prince of Dark Wishes stood up to his full height which, unfortunately for him, was still several hands shorter than Hircine. </p><p>“Sanguine needs protection while he’s rooting around the College, correct?” Clavicus spoke with more authority than Hircine would have accredited him. “It stands to reason that <i>you</i> should attend him. You’re better suited for guard duty than me. You go to the college with him, and Barbas and I will attend to the lovely Dragonborn.”</p><p>“Besides, you both got to have fun adventures out with the girl.” Barbas spoke up, grinning. “Let Clavicus have a turn already!”</p><p>Hircine ignored Sanguine's rebuttal, rolling an idea over in his head. With a mild shrug, he nodded his head. “You may have a point. Very well, you track down the Dragonborn. See if you can get any information out of her about what happened that day and get word to myself or Sanguine.”</p><p>As Clavicus and Barbas both cheered, Hircine did his best to hide his pleased smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>